


Fighting For Happily Ever After

by lightningprince



Series: Happily Ever After [1]
Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 178,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningprince/pseuds/lightningprince
Summary: Five years post-musical: When looking for something, Glinda's spell accidentally brings Elphaba and Fiyero back to Oz. While they figure out what to do, enemies both old and new are plotting to bring Glinda's world crashing down around her. Multi-chapter. Eventual Gelphie
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Fiyero Tigelaar, Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland, Glinda the Good/Wicked Witch of the West
Series: Happily Ever After [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692532
Comments: 34
Kudos: 79





	1. Prolouge

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you,_

_(No one mourns the wicked)_

_Because I knew you, I have been changed for good._

_(No one mourns the Wicked! Wicked! Wicked!)_

_"Oh Elphie, I mourn you. But I'll make good. For you." Glinda said as she watched the crowd depart._


	2. The Spell

The room was destroyed. Clothes, furniture, and shoes were strewn everywhere. Everything in the room was either disheveled, up ended, or open. It looked like a tornado hit it. The act of nature was still currently whirling about the room, a pink tornado with blonde curls. Where she went destruction followed.

Glinda the Good was currently doing something she almost never did; not caring about her appearance. Normally arranged just so to give off the appearance of warmth but otherworldliness; she was in the same shape as the room. Her blonde locks were falling out of their style, her gloves had crumpled down to her wrists, and her pink, fluffy dress was hiked into one hand. She also darted from place to place. Glinda never darted; glided, floated or (on some occasions) sashayed, but never darted. It simply was unbecoming and gave off the air of worrying

Which was precisely what Glinda was doing. Actually, worrying was too mild a word. Glinda was desperate; desperately looking for something. Something she was never without. She flipped a hope chest without a thought. She did not find it, and grew more distraught. She could not even call for help or ask her ladies-in-waiting; they could not know she had it. But as she grabbed the upside down hope chest and shook free its contents she gave into despair. She balled her beautifully manicured hands into fists and crushed her eyes shut to fight off the tears. She was already flushed from the exertion and emotion; she could not have red eyes from crying.

Glinda threw open her eyes and hands. Why hadn't she thought of it sooner? She darted to her armoire and opened the compartment hidden in its base. In previous Upland's women's care it had housed jewels, ivory, or love letters. In Glinda's care it held something vastly more precious. A hat and a book. She picked up the hat and went to place it aside, but paused. Instead, she brought it close to her and inhaled deeply. She closed her eyes. The scent of her old friend still lingered slightly. She let out a deep sigh (now a bit calmer), opened her eyes, and replaced the hat. From the compartment she withdrew the book. The Grimmerie.

She righted her sewing desk and placed the book upon it. The cover still gave her chills when she touched it. After a few years of study she could grasp pieces of it; something she was proud of. Madame Morrible had told her she did not have the knack for sorcery but she showed her. With a lot of help from Elphaba. Glinda's mind wandered back to Shiz and the long nights studying, and then to a few years ago when her friend had handed her the book. Enclosed she had put a translation and pronunciation key of the levitation spell, her notes, and what looked like a key. Glinda had studied it every night, regardless of how tired she was (and her hatred for studying). Elphaba had thought it important, so she did it for her friend. And now, it would do something for her.

She lifted the cover and the book seemed to stick to itself. That was strange, since Glinda took immaculate care of it. She looked at the page it opened to, and for once the words did not seem to swim before her eyes, or change shape. They crystalized until Glinda could easily make them out.

"To Call the Lost Forward." She murmured, reading the title. That seemed like it would work. She began to chant the spell using her own intonations. While Madam Morrible sounded condemning, and Elphaba sultry, Glinda was light, musical. Like a cloud on a beautiful summer day. Glinda felt the power begin to rise, gathering from all directions. The breeze flowed through her; the ground rose up to engulf her; the sky cascaded into her. As she near the end of the spell her hair rose and she felt the sizzle and pop of the magic releasing. Something appeared in her hand and she closed her eyes at the familiarity, taking comfort in it. She felt a shift in the floor in front of her. She opened her eyes to see a scarecrow's face.

"Scarecrow?" Glinda said quizzically.

"Glinda…" was his reply, and she saw his eyes widen. He sounded different. Glinda was not sure this was the same scarecrow as the one who had accompanied Dorothy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, putting on her Glinda the Good voice. She realized it may seem strange since she was in such disarray but it was a familiar fallback.

"I don't know. I was in the garden, picking vegetables for…" he trailed off and Glinda saw his eyes dart to something behind her. She started to turn. "Glinda! No, don't!"

But it was too late. She saw what, or rather who, he was looking at. A tall woman, draped in a light cream frock. There was nothing particularly notable about her appearance, aside from she was green.

"Elphie?" Glinda said, tears welling up into her eyes.

"Glinda, wait…" Elphaba's reply was cut short as Glinda threw herself at her, and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Elphie, I've missed you so much." She sobbed into Elphaba's chest. Elphaba stroked her hair (while noticing its disheveled appearance).

"I know. I'm sorry I had to trick you into thinking I died but-"

"Elphie, please" Glinda cut her off, lightly thumping her on her chest. "Do you really think me that airheaded? At first I was sad, but on my way back to the Emerald City I started thinking-"

"The horror." Elphaba deadpanned, and was thumped again.

"I started thinking about you being melted and realized: I've seen you get wet plenty of times!"

"Glinda, you never saw me get wet. I never went swimming, or got caught in the rain."

"Elphie, I lived with you for two years. You don't think I'd have noticed if you hadn't taken a shower?"

"Glinda, I never took a shower when you were around." There was a pause. "I'm not very comfortable with people seeing my body."

"That's true, but I'm not clueless enough to miss the puddles you left on the bathroom floor because of your annoying habit of not drying off completely, or that you started using my rose shampoo after I made you over."

"Actually, I did that the first week." Elphaba replied sheepishly. "I wanted to get back at you, and it seemed like a good idea at the time. It just made my hair feel so nice I kept using it."

"Hmph. That's why your hair looked so terrible when I saw you at the Emerald Palace. You weren't taking care of it."

"I was a bit preoccupied."

"I can understand that. But now you're back. And I've missed you so much. It's been so hard these last five years without you. I couldn't even leave to look for you! People would have noticed!"

"You were never inconspicuous, I'll give you that. But Glinda, you know I used to oil my skin. You even helped a few times. How did you know I didn't clean myself like that?" Elphaba: ever the logical debater. Glinda did not respond, simply tucked her head closer into Elphaba's chest and mumbled something.

"Pardon."

She mumbled something again but this time Elphaba caught "how far" and "green". Elphaba began to chuckle. Glinda thumped her a third time, glared at her, and turned away in a huff. Adorably.

"It was Pfanee and Shenshen's idea! They wanted to know!" she pouted.

"Before we were even friends? Why, Miss Glinda? How scandal- wait, how did you put it- oh, right- how scandalacious?" Elphaba chuckled again, and leaned close to Glinda ear. "Did you satisfy your curiosity?" she asked in that low voice she could get.

Glinda jumped and took a few steps away. "There was so much steam I couldn't see anything!" she replied huffily. Elphaba let out a peal of laughter in that hideous tone she could get ( _Really, such vocal range!_ thought Glinda) and the scarecrow began to chuckle along.

"And why are you here?" Glinda said sharply, mostly trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Glinda." Elphaba's voice was husky and Glinda turned to look at her. "Scarecrow… Fiyero…"she stopped and looked down. Glinda looked to the scarecrow and back to Elphaba.

"What about Fiyero?" she breathed, but Elphaba shook her head, and Glinda looked back to the scarecrow. He smiled and stepped towards her, doing a twirl in the process and ending in a bow. He then looked into her eyes.

"You're still as beautiful as ever, Glinda." He said, and Glinda froze. She knew him. It was Fiyero.

"But…But…" Glinda swooned. She dimly heard someone who sounded like Fiyero yell "Grab her!" before everything went black.

She came back to see the Scarecrow – no, **_Fiyero_** – fanning her with his hat. She also noticed she was cradled in Elphaba's lap on the floor. He smiled as he noticed her come around and she reached up to touch his face.

"Oh, my poor Fiyero. What did they do to you?"

"Actually, it was me." Elphaba said quietly and her face tightened. "My spell did this to him."

"Why?" Glinda asked.

"To save me." Fiyero replied, "They tortured me and left me to die in that field. They didn't need to, either. They knew where Elphaba was hiding. They did it merely to punish me. Anyway, I passed out and thought it was the end. When I came to I saw a little girl with a large, brown rat following her. I don't know what made me talk to her, but the rest, as they say, is history."

"Oh, Fiyero." Glinda said, and tears began to fall.

"Now don't cry for me."

"But how? It's so sad. I can't imagine how you feel."

Fiyero cracked a smile. "Don't you know, my dear, that I'm always happy?"

Glinda managed to eke out a little laugh, and pulled him close in a hug. He hugged her back and, when Elphaba joined, they stayed like that for a long time.


	3. Catching Up

There was a knock at the door. Glinda's head jerked up and her eyes widened.

"Elphie, quick! Behind the bed! Fiyero, you too!"

They both dove next to the bed and into a pile of clothes still sitting around from earlier. Glinda quickly threw her voluminous comforter and an avalanche of pillows on top of them. She just finished when a handmaid and a porter cautiously opened the door.

"My lady Glinda?" the maid asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…yes. I was just looking for…my…favorite tiara, that's all. You know, the one with pink and green."

"Uh, my lady? It's on your head."

"So it is. It's been a busy couple of weeks." She looked around nervously. "I'd be liable to lose my head if it wasn't attached." She gave a light laugh like the sound of tinkling bells. She knew the effect it had on people.

"Shall I clean the room, my lady?"

"No! I shall do it."

The maid looked at her askance.

"You, my lady?"

"Of course. I haven't practiced my magic today. A sorting spell would be just the thing."

"As my lady wishes. Do you need anything?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I would like a large tray of sandwiches and a few pitchers of water. I have to prepare for my speech tomorrow, and I have a long way to go. So please knock when you return, and then you and the staff can have the night off. I shan't want to be bothered."

"Of course, my lady. As you wish."

As the girl and the porter left Glinda let out a sigh of relief. She turned to see Elphaba and Fiyero dig themselves out of the feather-down bog.

"Well, that was close. I can't believe you managed to fool them with that cleaning magic story. Anyway, what's this speech you have to give?" Elphaba said.

"Oh, you don't know what day it is, do you?"

"No."

"Congratulations!" Glinda said, and flung herself onto Elphaba. "You've been dead for five years."

"Wooo."

"Don't be like that." Glinda giggled. "Where have you been all these years, anyway?"

"Mostly moving around the countries outside of Oz."

"So you have no idea what's been going on then?"

"Not the faintest."

"Well, I'll fill you in then. You died, and I came back here. The Wizard left, and I threw Madam Morrible in jail."

"Good riddance."

"Yeah. She did make it easy for me by siphoning off public funds. Dorothy went home-"

"Little brat. I'm betting she took Nessa's shoes."

"Now Elphie, don't start that again. Her shoes are what sent Dorothy back wherever she came from."

"They weren't that powerful. I should know; I made them."

"No, but people who come from that other place have funny effects when interacting with magic here in Oz."

"You say that like it's a fact but the Wizard didn't have any magic, and he was from there."

"Of course but the people have to interact with something to do it."

"Can you give me another example to back up your idea?"

Glinda opened her mouth but then shut it quickly. Elphaba still noticed and arched an eyebrow.

"Well, it worked to send her away so that's a good start. Anyway," Glinda continued quickly before Elphaba could start arguing again, "Dorothy left, and I was named Throne Minister." She paused.

"Congratulations?" Elphaba ventured.

"Thank you. I went about cleaning up all the Wizard's messes, and there were quite a bit. I had to finish some work, start neglected areas of government, shut down bloated other areas, and repeal those silly Animal laws.

"Good!"

"I thought you'd like that. Anyway there was much financially that was needed to put right. It took me almost three years. Unfortunately, some did not like the new way of things. Taxes actually had to be collected, money could not be handed out to friends willy-nilly, the like. So they started agitating for me to be kicked out of office. Two years ago, as you may have guessed, I was politely asked to step down. I did so, because running a government can be such a pain. A few months later Munchkinland seceded from Oz."

"What!"

"Yep. It appears our Boq has gotten a taste for revolution. He'd been agitating for years and it just so happened after I stepped down. Rumor is the only thing that kept them in Oz after the Wizard left was me being Minister. Once I was forced out there was no reason to stay because the new administration would not work with them."

"Any truth to it?"

"I don't know. I probably did a bit better with them then the next Minister. He found a liking for taxes and has been heavy handed. I will admit to spreading the rumor, though."

"Glinda, you can politick with the best of them." Elphaba said smiling.

"Remember what I said? It's all about popular. Anyway, Boq is in charge Munchkinland and they have been a staring contest with Oz for the last couple of years."

"So what does this all have to do with a speech?"

"Well, every year I give a speech in remembrance of your death and the Wizard leaving."

"Chipper."

"Shush. Anyway, after the first year, I started slowly tweaking it. First more towards a celebration of the Wizard's accomplishments; then, after the Munchkinland split, towards Ozian accomplishments. I slowly marginalized you through the years. Then, last year, I referred to you as the Western Witch, but left Nessa with the Wicked Witch. Since Animal subversion is no longer illegal or really a big deal, the Wicked title kind of falls apart."

"I can't believe you'd lay that on Nessa!"

"Elphie," Glinda said very sternly, "it is easier to forgive someone on the wrong side of a political spat then a traitor to the state. As such, for you to be free on your titles, Nessa needs to take the blame. Unfair, yes. But better in the long run. Plus, it fits the current narrative with Munchkinland being seen as an enemy. And because Animals are joining Munchkinland in droves."

"Why?"

"Who knows? Probably because they don't trust Oz anymore. Maybe because the Munchkinlanders have always had a better relationship with Animals, being mostly rural. Possibly because they remember you. Fact is, it's happening, and it fits."

"It's hard to forget someone who's green."

"I know, but public opinion is all a popularity contest. If there's one contest I always win, it's popularity." Glinda said, and she beamed. "For once your anti-social behavior helped. Believe it or not, there are very few people who actually interacted with you enough to clearly remember you. You're mostly remembered for being odd and green."

"Thanks."

"You know I didn't mean it like that. I love you oddities and greenness. Anyway, I simply started telling my own version of events. I produced little books chronicling the events; storybooks, children books, collectors magazines, all of that stuff. I changed it so you were no longer green, but a one eyed, one legged hag." Glinda giggled. "Ridiculous, I know, but it has helped. Then, I started spreading all sorts of rumors about you and Nessa. She was green and you were in the chair; You painted yourself green out of piety for Lurline; That Nessa was a religious fanatic that had no arms and did magic. Crazy stuff like that."

"And how would that help, exactly?"

"It confuses the story. People begin to misremember and make up their own stories, and it confuses the issue more. Finally, they look to something written down."

"Your books."

"Yep. And since they present a garbled image also, they look to government. Unfortunately, the Wizard was particularly shoddy about keeping written records, and he's gone now. The next highest official is in jail. So the official who they turn to on officialness of the story is…"

"You."

"Me!" Glinda laughed. "And I spin everything to cause doubt on whether the Wicked Witch was green. Saying I only saw you in the Emerald City, and everyone looks green in the Emerald City. Saying I never saw the green girl in my sorcery classes at Shiz, nor did I ever see her do a hint of magic."

"Those are all really big lies."

"Someone once said that if you tell a big enough lie often enough people will believe it."

"That's a terrible philosophy."

"I agree, but Elphie, it's the only chance you have at living a life where you're not hunted. At least, one here in Oz." Glinda said, looking down. _With me,_ she thought.

"I know, Glinda, but I won't ever be considered normal."

"No, but you can be considered not a criminal. It all hinges on tying everything to the Munchkinland's secession. Then, once the Emerald City and Munchkinland sort themselves out it will all be disregarded as propaganda."

"You really think this is going to work?" Elphaba said, and replayed a similar scene in here mind. _This is never going to work._

"Of course. It may take a bit, but it will." Glinda replied, beaming. She too was back in the room after the Ozdust. _You must not think that way anymore._ The look of acceptance, and slightest bit of hope on Elphaba's face made it impossible to resist. "You're entire life is going to change, and all because of me!" She mimicked, and struck a ridiculous pose. Elphaba cracked up, and Fiyero gave anuncertain smirk.

"I feel like I'm missing something." He said.

"An inside joke." Glinda said.

"You started it, actually." Elphaba added.

"Tell me later." Fiyero said.

"Good point. I," Glinda said, and struck another ridiculous pose, "have work to do! And you two," she said, and wrinkled her nose, "could use some freshening up."

"I really don't freshen up since…." Fiyero said.

"I see. Hold still." Glinda retrieved a wand from her nightstand, and pointed it at Fiyero. She gave a few flicks (a couple that were quite unnecessary, Elphaba thought) and Fiyero noticeable cleaned up, restuffed, and repaired himself.

"Wow." He said. "I feel much better."

"A little spell I picked up from a witch friend of mine. So gifted, but insists on being a nanny." Glinda tsked. "Anyway, this room too." Glinda waved her wand again, and the room righted itself, sorted itself, and the clothes even folded themselves.

"Nice trick. What witch was this?" Elphaba asked.

"Her name is Marianne. Such a talent for house and illusion spells. Now for me, speech writing. For you," she said, and leveled a finger at Elphaba, "a bath."

"I don't think that's-"

"Tut tut tut." Glinda said, shoving Elphaba into the bathroom. "They'll be no argument. You smell like you haven't had a good bath in five years."

"There's not much hospitality in the wild."

"There you go, then. Go, go! There's the shampoo you like so much, and even oil. Now, be gone you stinky witch!"


	4. Chapter 4

Glinda sat at her desk, writing. The Grimmerie was back in its secret drawer along with the hat and the bottle. The maid had come and went with the food (Glinda had stuffed Fiyero in the closet) and she had eaten a little. Now she was sucking on her pen, thinking about how to bend history ever so slightly. She sighed and looked up to see Fiyero sitting in the corner (sleeping?). She got up and walked towards him. He instantly looked up and smiled.

"Tough time of it?"

"A bit. How about you? How's life been, since, you know."

"A bit of an adjustment. I honestly do feel better after being cleaned up, thank you. It has been strange. I need not sleep, so I spend most of the night thinking, or making sure no animals are going to sneak into the cottage. No so much a worry about that here. I have very little weight to me but am almost indestructible. I can't feel pain, or heat, or cold. I do not tire, nor hunger, nor even breathe. The only thing I really fear is fire."

"I see. That must be strange."

"You know what the strangest thing is?" Fiyero lifted his hat and Glinda could see straight into his head. It was all hay and bran. She recoiled. "I can do that, and it has no effect. At least as a person I knew where I was thinking from. Now…"

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Could you change yourself somehow?"

"I don't know what it would do. After a few…interesting episodes we concluded that my head is what keeps the body together. Whatever is in the sack that I use for my body becomes a part of me."

"Oh, I see." She replied. She was about to say something else when she heard a bang come from the bathroom followed by some swearing. Glinda went to check but could not see through all the steam.

"Elphie?" she said. She felt Fiyero come up behind her, and then a raspberry come from the tub. She went to its side but could barely see Elphaba through the bubbles. She was also almost completely submerged. As Glinda approached she glared at her.

"Oh no, Elphie! You really did melt! Why did I let you go in the tub?" Glinda wailed. Elphaba glared even more fiercely. When she did not stop Elphaba slid up but made sure she was still covered by the bubbles.

"Oh, Elphie, you're alive! Like Saint Aelphaba emerging from the waterfall."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't. Now, what was all that noise?"

"I was trying to wash my hair and slipped."

"How do you slip washing your hair?"

"It's very tangled."

"My dear Elphie, come here. Fiyero, bring me that brush."

"Glinda, I don't know how you feel about you brushing my hair."

"Nonsense. I used to do it all the time, and it's not like you have something I haven't seen before. A different shade perhaps…"

Elphaba blushed, a lovely hint of purple rising to her cheeks, and sank lower into the bubbles while tossing Glinda a glare. She giggled.

"I'll be outside." Fiyero said, handing Glinda the brush, and smiling.

"Come here." Glinda said, and Elphaba scooted closer. She began by brushing the tangles out of the bottom, occasionally clucking or tsking. Every so often she would compliment Elphaba's hair on its fullness, softness, the crimson highlight that danced in it when the light hit it at just the right angle. Elphaba slowly relaxed; she fell back to the days at Shiz, not exactly carefree but nowhere near as burdensome as now. She had forgotten the feeling of safety that came from being with her best friend. Forgot the feeling of intimacy from one of the few people who ever truly cared about her. Truly loved her.

By the time Glinda had reached the crown Elphaba was slack against her. Glinda began alternating brushing and stroking her hair causing Elphaba to sigh and close her eyes. Glinda smiled. She still knew her Elphie. She continued to comb her hair and whisper compliments now not because the hair needed combed but because she did not want it to end. After a bit Elphaba gave a shiver and Glinda realized the water was cold. She stood and Elphaba gave a little groan of disappointment before she could catch herself. Glinda reached over and opened the drain. Elphaba opened her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked warningly.

"Shush, you. The water has grown cold. Though I do think it is adorable you put bubbles in your bath." Glinda moved towards a cabinet and started rooting through it.

"I did nothing of the sort. I just put water in it and they appeared. Probably too much bubble residue." Elphaba replied and started to get up.

"Sit." Glinda said forcibly without turning around. Elphaba sat. By now the water (but not the bubbles) had grown low. Glinda came back with a number of jars which she sat next to the tub. She closed the drain and opened the water; testing it, she adjusted it for temperature before shaking a small amount of a powder into it. The water began to foam. Pink, of course. Elphaba arched an eyebrow.

"Unless you'd rather there be no bubbles?" Glinda replied to the unasked question and Elphaba sighed. "I thought not." Glinda turned away while the tub filled, and began to hum to herself. Elphaba was just glad she did not bust out into a full aria like when they roomed together. Glinda returned this time holding two jars and a small cloth.

"Um…Glinda?"

"ShuUUussh." She sang. Glinda rubbed something from the first jar on the cloth and then tilted Elphaba's head back. "Eyes – and mouth! – closed." She began to rub the cloth rub Elphaba's face with the cloth, and then reached down to find the hand bucket. "Hold your breath." And Glinda doused her. She started the routine again but let it sit for a while. In the meantime she began to shampoo Elphaba's hair.

"Oh, Elphie, your scalp is a dry mess. Well, Glinda will fix that! Deep breath!" she doused Elphaba again, and then a third time. Elphaba opened her eyes and was about to tell Glinda off, but petite hands connected with her shoulders and began to knead something into them. She sagged in defeat, and then positively _melted_ when those hands reached her neck. Glinda moved onto Elphaba's scalp but she was practically mush by that point. Glinda smiled and moved back to Elphaba's neck. With Elphaba being so relaxed, she had to wrap an arm around her shoulders to get enough support to massage her. This brought her in very close contact with the emerald girl. Glinda whispered into her ear.

"So many knots and tension. Probably from carrying those terrible burdens on your shoulders. Don't worry, now, Glinda will help you with those." Elphaba gave a slight noise, almost a mew, from either the words or from the fact Glinda had started to work out a particular tense spot. Glinda thought both.

"Stay here." Glinda said and leaned the emerald girl against the tub. Elphaba went to stand but lost the fight against herself. Glinda pranced back in holding a shimmering pink bathrobe. It was long. For Glinda at least.

"Glinda. I don't think that will fit."

"It will. Quick, put it on. We have things to do!"

"I'm not getting out of this bath."

"Elphie, please. Fine! I'll look away." Glinda turned around. Elphaba extracted herself from the bath and picked up the robe. She flipped it out and around her shoulders, and slid into it. It barely came down to her knees.

"Maybe I should go live in the wilderness." purred Glinda.

"Glinda!" Elphaba's outrage was met with a cackle oddly reminiscent of her own. Then she was sat in a chair and her hair taken a hold of. Glinda began brushing it out while brushing oil into it. She was humming a tune familiar to Elphaba but she could not place it. After she was finished she handed a bottle to Elphaba.

"Here's some of the oil you like so much to put on that leathery skin of yours. Unless you want help?" Elphaba glared at her and Glinda giggled. She wrapped her arms around Elphaba.

"So glad to have you back." she whispered, and then breezed out. Elphaba took a deep breath and then shook her head. She forgot what a presence Glinda was. With that, she began the process of applying oil to her skin.

She came out of the bathroom to see Fiyero reading a book, and Glinda with her head bowed over a piece of paper at the desk. Her curls bounced adorably as she attempted to think of a line.

"This year marks the fifth since the Wicked Witch was deposed in Munchkinland. However, her Wickedness has sewn deep roots that are still growing today. I believe we can come together as Ozians to put aside our difference and join together in harmony." She said distantly.

"Sounds good." Elphaba said, working hard to keep the disdain out of her voice.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. I'm not exactly thrilled on the message but I understand."

"That means a lot to me, Elphie."

"However, what will we do in the meantime? I mean, Fiyero can move about but it's not exactly like I can stroll around unnoticed."

"You can stay here. I'll lock the door so no one can enter."

"Not exactly a long term solution."

"I'm working on that. I have the startings of a plan."

"Really? What?"

"That would be telling."

"Another question: where will I sleep?"

"With me silly. My bed is easily big enough for the both of us."

"I see."

"Well, it's actually bed time for me." She popped up and moved towards the bathroom. Elphaba could hear her singing to herself as she washed up. She contemplated popping in to avenge herself from earlier but decided against it. Glinda came out of the bathroom with a dark green nighty- the same color as Elphaba's skin. She crawled into bed and patted the place next to her. "You need sleep too."

"Uh, let me change." Elphaba darted into the bathroom and changed into the light cream shift she appeared in. Glinda wrinkled her nose and grabbed the wand off her nightstand. She made a few small flicks and Elphaba's shift cleaned up. She replaced it and Elphaba looked at it in curiosity as she got into bed.

"What wand is that? I saw you use it earlier."

"It's my first one."

"Why do you have training wand still?"

"It's very handy compared to my other ones." Glinda rolled over. "Plus, it has a lot of sentimental value."

Elphaba smiled.

Elphaba woke to something cold on her. She opened her eyes to see Glinda cuddled on her. She smiled and pulled her closer.


	5. Revelations and Balls

Elphaba woke up to a banging on the door. Glinda was fast asleep, and Elphaba did not miss the wet spot on her dress next to her face. The banging came again.

"My Lady!" Elphaba heard faintly.

"Glinda! Wake up!" she said, and shook her.

""Hm…Faba?" she grumbled. "Tell Morrible I'm sick."

"Someone's at the door!"

"Who? Biq?"

"Your maid! Get up!" she hissed.

"Oh!" she popped up. "What is it?" she yelled.

"My lady! It is time to get up!"

"Oh! Just a minute!" she turned to Elphaba. "Out on the balcony."

"I'm only in my shift!"

"It'll only be a minute." She ushered them out there and Fiyero followed. Glinda went to her door and opened it. "Sorry about that. I locked it last night to help me focus and must have fallen asleep."

"My lady, do you wish me to fetch the others to begin your make up?"

"No, thank you. I plan on doing it myself today. I feel today is something special. But I do have a task for you. Please find someone who sells Vinkus style clothing."

"Yes, my lady." The handmaid said quizzically. Glinda shooed her out of the room and relocked the door. She then went and fetched Elphaba and Fiyero.

"Good thing I died in summer." Elphaba said.

"Quite. Now, I do have to get ready." Glinda replied and began "Glindafying".

Elphaba, harkening back to her days at Shiz, looked for some way to amuse herself. She saw spelltext book and went to read it. It was one she had never seen before so it did not take long before she was engrossed. Fiyero, on the other, began to read a book on the magical creatures of Oz.

A few hours later, Elphaba looked up from her book. She knew the basics of most of it and was eager to practice. Not wanting to disturb Glinda (she learned that was a mistake a long time ago) and not knowing where Glinda kept her wands, she began to search the room. The one next to her bed was gone; most likely Glinda had it on her out of habit. She went over to a chest and lifted the lid. It contained a bunch of letters, and her little green bottle. Elphaba smiled slightly and went to pick it up when she remember something. Her green bottle was in the secret compartment. At the same time her mind registered there were more bottles in the chest.

Hand shaking, she picked up the errant bottle and examined it. Bright green with simple lettering, it was defiantly the same, if not much newer, as her's. The wax seal on the bottle was not broken; this intrigued Elphaba since her's was long empty. Her label had long since faded to a few illegible letters. On the bottle she could clearly make out the words MAGICAL ELIXER. At that point Glinda walked out of the bathroom.

"Glinda, what's this?" asked Elphaba, her voice quivering. Glinda looked at her curiously but her eyes widened when she saw what was in her hand.

"Elphie, I did not want you to find out about that yet!"

"Glinda: What. Is. This?" she repeated, her voice growing angry. Glinda came over and grasped Elphaba's hand. She knelt on the floor, and Elphaba sat across from her, never taking her eyes off Glinda's. The pair did not notice Fiyero shut his book.

"When you left, I took your little green bottle with me. However, I don't travel nearly as fast as you so, as I've said, I had a lot of time to think. After figuring out you weren't really dead, which didn't take too long-"

"Congratulations."

"I had to occupy my mind somehow. I looked at your bottle and had the uneasy feeling I had seen it before. After wracking my brain for several hours I remembered; when you and Fiyero escaped the Emerald City, the Wizard offered me a drink. A drink from an exactly the same bottle."

"The Wizard." Elphaba hissed and Glinda wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. Her work was not done and this was going to be the rough part.

"Yes, the Wizard. When I came back, I confronted him about it. The Wizard, seeing the glass, broke down and told me a story. Before he became the Wizard, he was a peddler of sorts. He travelled a lot, and in that time he…got to know…many women. Only one did her ever leave a bottle with."

"My mother." Elphaba said hollowly.

"Yes, your mother. I don't know why but that's what he said. Remember how I said those who cross the barriers of the worlds are special? You, Elphie, are a child of both."

Elphaba began to struggle in Glinda's arms, trying to squirm and get away. Glinda held on with all her might.

"No! I won't believe it! I won't!" Elphaba yelled and began to breathe faster, hyperventilating.

"Shhh. Shhh. Believe it or not, it's true. It does not change who you are, Elphie; you made yourself."

Elphaba continued to struggle against Glinda for a while but she held tight and continued to whisper comforting words. After a little while, Elphaba's struggles waned and her protests degenerated into sobs. Those slowly died out too, and they all sat in stillness.

"Why do you have these other ones?" Elphaba asked quietly and Glinda inwardly sighed. Only Elphaba could go from logical to emotional and back without losing the thread in between.

"The Wizard left them to me; either he couldn't stand to look at them or he thought I had some use for them still."

"Like?

"I have no idea."

"I always wondered what was in it."

"It's a bit early in the day to start drinking."

Elphaba laughed. "I agree."

"Now, I have to start my final preparation. Will you be ok?

"Yeah. Thanks, Glinda. Oh, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Where's a wand? That's what I was looking for to begin with."

Glinda laughed and got her one.

Glinda was at the post-speech ball. She glided from place to place entertaining. No one could place it but Glinda the Good seemed more radiant tonight and her laugh lightened every heart.

"Lady Glinda." A man said

"Yes?" she replied smiling.

"In your speech you said nothing of the Wicked Witch of the West." He said, and Glinda went cold. She knew she had to handle this perfectly. She fixed her smile and made her voice cheery.

"You mean the Witch of the West? I think she not important."

"But she is the reason we celebrate today."

"Is that so? For what do we celebrate her for?"

"Her death."

"How terribly morbid. What ever made her so vile that we would celebrate her dying?"

The man shifted uncomfortably. "She was an enemy of the state."

"I see. What did she do?"

"She…opposed the Wizard and spread sedition."

"Are you sure you're not confusing her with the Wicked Witch of the East? Sedition sounds more like something she would have done. She was, after all, trying to get Munchkinland to secede. She died around this time too, if I recall."

"No, I speak of the Green one."

"Was she green? I only saw the Western Witch here in the Emerald City, and you know how everything has a green tint here. Perhaps she was merely very pale."

"You said you knew her at school."

"I said I knew _a_ green girl at school, yes. But she left after two years and I positively did not keep track of her after that."

"But how many green women can there be? Wouldn't it make sense that the green girl you went to school with became the Wicked Witch of the West?"

"It would, but I never saw her do any magic at Shiz. In fact, I was the only one in my sorcery seminar my entire three years." Glinda said, and gave a silent thanks to the Wizard and Morrible for altering school records to exclude Elphaba. It would not have been good for the public to find out she had learned magic at Shiz under the Wizard's press secretary.

"But what of the strange happening reported in those years?"

Glinda laughed. "Strange tales always come from schools. Usually from those who had too much of a good time. Also, there are all manner of prank shops around Shiz willing to sell students magical jokes." Glinda glanced around. She could tell even behind the society faces that the tale was working.

"So the Wicked Witch of the West was not the green girl form Shiz?"

"I really can't say. All _I_ know is that the times I ran into her, it was always dark or in the Emerald City. Not to mention she always draped herself in those hideodeuos black layers."

"And what of Dorothy's story, then?"

"A ten year old girl who came from another world by house? She may not be the most reliable witness."

"What about her friends?"

"That's a magnificent idea!" Glinda said with a smile, but then turned it into frown. "but I seem to recall they've all disappeared. Except the Tin Woodsman, who now is running Munchkinland."

"That's true."

"Plus, I don't know if the Wicked Witch of the West even lived out west. I have friends in the Vinkus, from my college days you know, and they had no idea there was a Wicked Witch of the West!" Glinda said with a look of incredulity. "My guess is that some Munchkinland loyalist wanted to support the Wicked Witch of the East, and made up a persona for herself. She grabbed a ratty old hat and cloak, and enchanted a broom with a floating spell. Then she made up some story to help bolster the Munchkinlanders' confidence and make the Wizard worried. Having enemies on either side of Oz would be dangerous. Dorothy, after deposing the Wicked Witch of the East, went about her business until the fraud confronted her. Then she either gave up, or she met an untimely end." Glinda paused to see how it was settling in. While she did it she put a look of concentration on her face to make it appear as if she was thinking of it for the first time.

"I would not be surprised," she continued, "If the Tin Woodsman was already jockeying for the Throne of Munchkinland and killed her himself so there could be no pretender. Then they either covered it up from Dorothy, or simply made up the absurd story about the melting to help her cope."

"So…you're saying they were in collaboration with Munchkinland?"

"I really hadn't thought of it before, but it does make some sense. Where did Dorothy find all of her companions? Munchkinland. Now, the Tin Woodsman is their leader and all the Animals are flocking there. The Lion could be there too. As for the Scarecrow, after the Wizard granted him brains maybe he saw how foolish the plan was and left. I mean, it takes a lot of heart and courage to secede from Oz, but not a lot of brains." That got a good chuckle out of everyone.

"So, the Wicked Witch of the West was a fake?"

"It could very well be. I mean, she probably wasn't green, couldn't do much magic, and most likely was a Munchkinland sympathizer. When you think about it, she really didn't accomplish much, now did she?"

With that, the man bowed his head and Glinda kept moving. She was pleased. Her story seemed to gain acceptance.

The man moved over to a group standing by the wall.

"You buy any of that?" he said. They all shook their heads no. "Me either. I wonder what's really going on. Stay sharp boys."


	6. Nightmares

Glinda floated tiredly into her villa. The ball was a great success and, as always, Glinda stayed a bit too long. Elphaba would most likely scold her for coming in at such a late hour.

_Just like in school_ , Glinda thought. As she turned the lock for her room and opened the door, she heard moaning. She stopped for a second, embarrassed and unsure of what to do, but a second moan let her know it was not something pleasurable that caused it.

Elphaba was on the bed tossing and turning. Fiyero was holding her hand and looked up as Glinda entered. She went to rush to her friend's side but Fiyero's voice stopped her.

"Glinda, the door." He said calmly. She turned and locked it in a hurry, and then ran to her side.

"Fiyero, what happened?"

"She took a drink of that bottle from earlier. After, she started feeling woozy and laid down. She slowly fell asleep and started having this fit. I've tried to rouse her but it hasn't worked."

"Elphie, oh Elphie, why?" Glinda went and got a cool rag to put on her head. She slipped her hand through Elphaba's, and began to sing the song her mother would when she got sick. It seemed to calm Elphaba somewhat. Glinda sat on the bed and pulled her friend close, waiting for her to wake.

"Glinda?" Elphaba croaked and Glinda looked down at her.

"Yes?"

"Water." Glinda sprang up and poured Elphaba a glass. She and Fiyero then propped Elphaba up and slowly helped her drink it.

"Now, what exactly were you thinking?" Glinda asked sternly.

"I wanted to see what it tasted like."

"And?"

"I saw things, Glinda. I saw the Wizard and his life in the other place. I saw how he came here and his affair with my mother. I saw his despair at my death and his leaving. I saw him as he is now, and his longing to come back. He's trying every way possible. I saw cities of steel and glass wreathed in smoke. Glinda, it's a terrible, terrible place where they live."

"I hope your happy now."

Elphaba smiled. "That's not the first time you've asked me that." To which Glinda's reply was a huff.

"I think I'm going back to bed, Glinda."

"Ok, just let me get undressed and I'll join you."

"You could just do it right here."

"Why, Miss Elphaba!" and Elphaba let out a weak cackle.

"Turnabout's fair play."

"As I am aware."

Glinda smiled and drew the curtain on her bed. She moved towards the bathroom but saw Fiyero straggling.

"Oh, Fiyero, I'm so sorry. You're so quiet I forget you're here sometimes."

"It's alright Glinda. It happens. Thanks for taking care of Elphaba. She needs someone like you."

"She has you, Fiyero."

"Glinda." He said but glanced at the bed and moved them into the bathroom.

"Glinda," he started again, "I can't give her what you can."

"Nonsense, Fiyero, she loves you."

"Once upon a time, yes. But now? Glinda, I scarcely remember what love feels like. What affection feels like. Hell, what lust feels like! I've lost all biological needs and am now forgetting what it was like to have them. To feel warmth, cold, softness, wetness. All of it! I'm becoming more the Scarecrow every day and less Fiyero."

Glinda feel a chill run down her spine. She had never thought of it like that. She began to despair for her once love.

"Is there no way to change you back?"

"Spells are irreversible." Came the dead tone of Elphaba's voice from behind them and Glinda turned to look at her.

"Where'd you hear that from?" Glinda asked.

"You know. Madame Morrible."

"Oh sweet Oz! I forgot! You never completed your training! Spells merely create or change something. They can be reversed, or undone."

Elphaba was shocked. "Really? I've labored all these years assuming they couldn't be."

"Most spells wear off over time; that's why dispelling isn't covered until last semester. It rarely comes up."

"This means we have a way of bringing Fiyero back!"

"What spell did you use?"

"I…I don't remember." Elphaba balled her hands into fists. "Damn it!"

"Relax, Elphie, relax. We'll just have to find it, then."

The Grimmerie was produced and Elphaba began to flip through it quickly. Every so often she would stop and examine a spell, but then continue. Finally, she stopped.

"This is it." she said quietly.

"To Shelter those Exposed." Glinda read out loud.

"It definitely was this one. The opening is seared in my brain from when…" she trailed off.

"Well, to undo or, as I like to think, unweave a spell one must first deconstruct it. You remember how to construct a spell, right?"

"I'm a bit rusty. I remember it deals with finding the elemental magic and then joining it to the words spoken. A spell is then the stringing of these elemental functions together to create the desired effect."

"Correct. To reverse a spell you must deconstruct the words to find the elemental magic, and then counter string them to the original spell."

"Most of this is old magic. I doubt it will be easy."

"I never said it would be. But it's possible."

"I guess I'm going to have to brush up on my sorcery first."

"Don't worry, Elphie. I'll help. I graduated first in my class for sorcery."

"Glinda, there was only the two of us."

"Don't be a downer. We'll start tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"Because we need to sleep."

"Good point. Goodnight, Fiyero."

"Good night, Fiyero."

"Goodnight ladies."

X

When the morning came, Glinda was up with it. She had cleared her schedule for the day so her plan could commence without any issues. Glinda could barely contain herself; today was the start of her new life, a happier one. She bathed (and forced Elphaba to do so since she had gotten out of the habit) and then gathered the materials needed for her project. She called Elphaba, who was finishing braiding her hair, over.

"Now, Elphie. This may take a long time. Possibly years. So I don't want you getting frustrated."

"Ok."

"However, I can't keep you hidden in her forever. No matter how good a cuddler you may be," Elphaba glared and blushed at that, "it's too risky. The staff will begin to talk about me keeping my room locked. So, I need some way to have you around without people knowing it's you."

"That's going to be difficult."

"I agree. To take that into account, I started my plan yesterday. This will help." Glinda said, and showed her a jar.

"What's that?"

"Make up. The kind actors wear for the mime shows. This should cover you well enough. Sit please."

"I don't think make up will work. It has a tendency to rub off."

"Yep. However, I know a setting spell that will keep it from smearing or rubbing off for a few hours."

"Wow. That must be…useful."

"It takes a lot of work to look this good." Glinda replied and took out a brush. She began applying it to Elphaba's face.

"Glinda, I've seen you in nothing, and you look amazing no matter what."

"I can't imagine when you may have seen me in nothing, Miss Thropp, unless you've been peeking under the covers while I sleep!"

Elphaba blushed violet. "You know what I meant!"

Glinda cackled, again imitating Elphaba's own. "I know. You're just so adorable when you blush. Now quiet." There was silence for a few seconds. "And I'm rather proud of my setting spell. The patent has made me some good money."

"You made it?"

"Of course. I do have a Masters in Sorcery."

"Wow. I didn't know."

"Anyway, the make-up is the last line of defense."

"What's the other lines?"

"Didn't I say quiet? The other lines are clothes. Layers of clothes. I'm going to drape you in veils and clothing that cover all but your eyes."

"And how will you explain your new veiled attendee?" Fiyero asked, since Elphaba was forbidden to speak.

"She is a cousin of my dear departed fiancée. She wears the veils out of some Vinkus tradition."

"There isn't any Vinkus tradition near that." Fiyero replied.

"You think anyone in the Emerald City knows that? Half of them couldn't place the Vinkus on a map." She finished Elphaba's face and neck and stood back. Before her was a perfectly normal colored Elphaba. Glinda of course had not forgotten the supplemental makeup, so she looked exquisite.

"Oh my. So pretty." She said and brought a hand to her mouth. Fiyero stared.

"Can I see?" Elphaba asked hoarsely. Glinda got a mirror and brought it to here. Elphaba looked at her reflection and tears began to well up in her eyes. "I look like Nessa…and my mother." She sniffed.

"Elphie, don't cry! I haven't been able to cast the spell and you'll ruin it." Glinda said softly, and brought a tissue to Elphaba's eyes.

"I don't care." She replied but let Glinda blot away the tears anyway.

"I told you before; you're beautiful." Glinda whispered to her, and Elphaba nodded. Glinda produced her training wand and set Elphaba's makeup.

"Now! For the next part!" she said cheerfully, hoping to chase away the painful moment, "Clothes. Underdress. Pants, Gloves, boots, overdress, veils."

Glinda layered each onto Elphaba as she said them. Being Glinda, it was a lovely combination of purple, blue, and gold. Not inconspicuous, but with Glinda, to dress inconspicuously would make one conspicuous (or so she thought).

"Well," she asked Elphaba, "what do you think?"

"I look ridiculous."

"Says the girl who flew around on a broom with a pointed hat and cloak."

"I think it looks good." Said Fiyero, and Elphaba glared at him.

"See? Now, the fun part."

"What's that?

"Shopping."


	7. Customs and Masks

"Ok, Elphie, before we go out we need to give you a name." Glinda said.

"Why?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, I can't go around calling you Elphie. First, it's not very Vinkun at all, and second, someone might remember your name."

"That makes sense. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought you'd have some idea. You've spent time out there."

"I've always liked Nor." Fiyero said, and they both turned to look at him.

"People would be confused on whether she's addressing me or using a conjunction." Elphaba responded.

"Plus, not pretty enough." Glinda replied.

"What about Sarima then?"

Glinda brought a finger to her mouth. "Pretty, in an exotic sort of way, but plain enough not to draw much attention."

"Who was she?" Elphaba asked, looking intensely at Fiyero. This made Glinda scrutinize him also. He shuffled his feet and looked down.

"Just a girl from a neighboring tribe." He replied casually.

"Fiyero…" they both said.

"What?"

"There's more, Yero…" Elphaba warned.

"Nothing, I swear!"

"Fiyero," Glinda said sternly, "that's the voice you used to use when you were trying to hide something."

"Look, you have to understand, the Vinkus has its own customs that are unique."

"Enlighten us." Elphaba said evenly.

"The Vinkus…isn't ruled by any one family. There's a collection of tribes that jockey for position. My family is one of these."

"They said you were a prince." Glinda said, with a voice that contained something that sounded like hurt.

"That's because the people of the Emerald City need something to equate me to. I'm the heir to the most powerful tribe in the Vinkus, the Arjiki. Or, I was." He stopped and his gaze shifted away.

"Go on." Elphaba gently prodded.

"There are other tribes, like I said before, most notably the Scrow and the Yunamata. My grandfather raised the Arjiki to power by seizing several building from the Ozma Regent, of which one is Kiamo Ko."

"I see." Elphaba said.

"That makes sense. It's not the homiest of places." Glinda added.

"Agreed. Anyway, to maintain superiority one must engage in political alliances, just like here in the Emerald City. Sarima's tribe, though a smaller one, held a particular pass to the Thousand Year's Grassland that would make it easier for my tribe to travel there in spring and summer."

"I'm failing to see what this has to do with anything." Elphaba said.

"Wait!" Glinda yelled, and they both looked at her, "Are you saying…you were supposed to have a political marriage?"

"Yes."

"Fiyero!" Glinda said, and grabbed a pillow. She began hitting him with it. "I can't believe you lied to me!" Elphaba had to restrain Glinda, even though she was not doing any damage.

"I never lied. I just didn't bring it up." He said weakly.

"Glinda, it's true. We never asked." Elphaba said but shot him a dirty look. "Though I have half a mind to beat you myself. All these years, Yero?"

"Look, it was an arranged marriage. I never met the girl but once by accident." The next part he added quietly. "We were supposed to consummate it after I finished school."

"I'm going to tear you apart!" Glinda yelled and lunged at him but Elphaba ducked down and scooped her up over her shoulder. "I'm going to tear you apart and put you back together with one of my dresses and make you some girls doll!"

"How's that any different from when we were dating?" Fiyero shot back. Being around the two of them had caused some of his old personality to resurface.

"Grrr!"

"Fiyero, you're not helping. Glinda, calm down." Elphaba said.

"Why did you think I kept bouncing from school to school? My father didn't exactly pay attention to the bills being paid, and never went to university so he didn't know how long it was supposed to last. It didn't matter anyway. Once he found out I was with Glinda the Good and in the Emerald City Courts, he negotiated another deal and it was broken off. He thought I was going to be the one to actually make the Arjiki's a realm monarchy."

"Oh." Glinda said, now much calmer. Elphaba set her down.

"Yeah. So there was no need to tell you; either of you." He paused and got a far away stare. "I wonder how they're doing now."

"I wish I could tell you Fiyero, but I don't make it much Vinkus way. I make it out to Kiamo Ko every year but that's not really a social call."

"Why do you go there?" Elphaba asked suspiciously.

"To leave a letter for you to find in case you returned."

"Ah."

"I can make inquiries, Fiyero. I only met your parents once but I'm sure they wouldn't mind hearing from me again."

"Glinda, you never met my parents."

"I did at your funeral." She responded quietly. Silence hung in the air, but then Glinda shook her head. "Enough of this depressing talk. We have good times ahead. Come, Elp-Sarima, we have shopping to do."

"Ugh." Elphaba groaned but replaced the veils on her face.

"None of that. Oh, and one more thing. Fiyero?"

"Yes?"

"Start thinking up where you've been for the past five years. The public is growing uncertain about the stories told, and the court does not yet completely believe me. I'll need you to help seal the deal."

"Ok."

"Also, some information on the Vinkus. I don't want to make a fool out of myself."

"Too late." Elphaba grumbled, but Glinda merely straightened her tiara and walked out. Elphaba followed.

The rode in a covered carriage, sitting across from each other. For a long time they were silent, Elphaba examining the city and Glinda enjoying being out in her company of her friend. Finally, Elphaba could not hold out any longer.

"I don't like what you've become, Glinda." She said stiffly.

"And what's that?" Glinda replied evenly.

"A manipulator. A liar. A con artist."

"Well, see the fruits of your labor." Glinda bit back.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You left me in this coven of vipers to fend for myself. You left me with changing Oz even thought I was just a twenty-three year old girl in way over her head. I had to lie, every day, to make the progress you so wanted. Starting with cheering your death. Oz, you didn't even deem it worthy to tell me you were alive."

"It was for your own protection!"

"How? How was it for my protection?" the words were coming fast and hard now, the effect of trying to keep an argument quiet. "There is no way it could have hurt me. If the people of Oz had known my connection to you they would have lynched me, whether you were alive or dead."

"Then it was for our protection."

"How? The Emerald City has no power in other countries. It can't even keep Oz together. You probably could have hid in Kiamo Ko the rest of you lives and been safe."

"This all comes so easy for you Glinda."

"Oh, don't try that Elphie deflection tactic on me."

"But it does! The lying, the fake smile, the courts. It's where you thrive."

"Of course it is! I was raised for it. Only for one glorious year did I not care about what other people thought. Only one year, a year that was shattered when you left. Before then, I was a fake girl: Galinda. After that I was a fake woman: Glinda the Good. Only for that one year was I truly myself, and only then was I called by a name that represented who I was instead of what I was. Do you remember it?"

"My sweet." Elphaba said softly.

"Yes. You'd call me that, and I felt only you truly knew me. And then you flew away, taking that with you. So don't you tell me I haven't been true to myself. You took me with you that night, whether I knew it or not. What's been left is simply a mask made to serve someone else's agenda." The carriage had stopped. Glinda tidied herself up, preparing to exit.

"And whose agenda do you serve now, Glinda?" Elphaba asked harshly.

"Yours." She replied, and got out before the carriage man could open the door for her. Elphaba followed, feeling guilt at the truth of her words.


	8. Making Good and Trying Clothes

Elphaba did not recognize this part of the City. It was less Emerald, and more a sickly green. The houses and shops were ill kept and the streets were strewn with refuse. She glanced around wearily.

"Glinda…."

"Hush, Sarima. We're here on business." She said in her 'Good' voice. She strode purposely down the street, glancing at the doors until she stopped in front of one. She knocked a few times and a bedraggled Quadling woman opened the door. She saw Glinda and curtsied.

"My lady."

"Maygon, how many times have I said that is not needed?"

"Every time, my lady."

"How goes everything?"

"Well enough."

"Are you getting what you need?"

"More than we deserve, my lady."

"You deserve as much as possible."

"Yes, my lady. We are very grateful."

"Are any of the children in?"

"No, my lady. They are off at school."

"Oh yes. I quite forgot how having school every day was. How's the help?"

"Willful, but good. It's nice to see young men and women give back. Well, give back at least as much as they have to." She laughed and Glinda laughed along with her.

"Well, that's good to hear. If you need anything, please contact me."

They walked back to the carriage in silence. Once inside, Elphaba began to question Glinda.

"What was that all about?"

"That's an orphanage. As Throne Minister I set up orphanages and schools for the children of the Emerald City. After I abdicated, they began to cut off funding. Now I support them entirely."

"How do you pay for it?"

"Sorcery seminars, speaking engagements, charity balls, that line of beauty products I told you about early. Along with some good business investments I've done well enough to keep them going. It's close though."

"Your momsie and popsicle help?"

"I can't believe you still remember that. Yes, mother and father helped a bit. They invested my dowry for me, and after Fiyero disappeared allowed me to control it. Father also manages the businesses, as it would be inappropriate for a lady of my stature to do so.

"Women: they can rule Oz, but still not run businesses. Still second class citizens."

"I'm working on that; why do you think I've been sending children to school? It takes a lot of time, though."

"I also don't see any Animals in the City."

"Like I said before, fleeing to Munchkinland in droves."

"Or poor. I'm assuming you haven't fixed that."

Glinda's face darkened. "No, that's one of my greatest mistakes. Soon after I was Throne Minister, an earthquake hit the Emerald City. The less well constructed buildings were hit hardest. I sent out the Home Guard to help, but they took it as clearing the ghettos and pulling down the slums. By the time I realized what they were doing it was too late. They had moved them all somewhere, and I never could get a definitive answer. That's part of the reason I built the orphanages and schools. I also used some money to build good apartment buildings that would have cheap rents. After abdication, the government tried selling them to the slum lords of the city. I managed to get my hands on them before that through some…unethical methods." She shrugged at Elphaba's face. "Right? No. Least wrong? Yes. And now their rents are still cheap."

"Did you punish them?"

"Who?"

"The Home Guard."

"Oh. Yes. To the extent I could. All of the lower personnel claimed following orders; it was how they previously handled cases so they didn't think anything of it. The leader, a man name Cherrystone, was sent to the east to be out of the way. He caused trouble there, so I sent him to the south, and finally north to Gillikin. The barons there keep him in line. He is still agitating for war against Munchkinland, though."

"Sounds like he got off easy."

"You have to understand, if I would have tried anything I would have been tossed out in a heartbeat. It isn't like now where there's a Hall of Approval and everything. It was bad times, and I did not have the support I do now."

"Is that what all these philanthropic actions are for? Building support?"

"No, they're honestly about doing good. But I learned something in my time as Throne Minister. It isn't the court that keeps the Minister in power, nor the bankers, the industrialists, the high society. That's all the pomp of it. It's the people. It's them." She said quietly, motioning to the window. "They keep the power. The Wizard understood it. Get them to back you, and you'll be able to do anything. They are fickle, though, which is both a curse and gift."

She laughed lightly and Elphaba noticed how tired her friend looked. She reached across the carriage and squeezed her hand. Glinda looked up at her expectantly.

"You're amazing, Glinda." Elphaba said, and Glinda brightened with the compliment.

"You really mean it?"

"Of course. Look at all you've done here: the people love you. And you've made this slice of Oz better."

"Thanks. That means a lot, coming from you. You never lied to me, except that once."

"And I'll never lie to you again."

The carriage stopped and Glinda set her posture. She was back being Glinda the Good, and that saddened Elphaba deeply. She wondered if there would ever be a time when the girl she knew, Galinda, would be able to be herself again. The carriage door opened, and they both got out. They were met by a well-dressed Vinkun woman.

"Good day, my lady. It is an honor that you have graced us with your presence." She said.

"You're craft is known city wide, and it is my honor to be able to shop here." Glinda replied.

"You do me a great service, my lady. Shall we go inside?"

They followed the woman into the store. It held exotic dresses, scarves, and veils the like of which Glinda had never seen, and Elphaba only briefly.

"Wow. So pretty." Glinda said amazed, then realized she had said that out loud (and in her normal voice). She looked embarrassed but the Vinkun owner merely smiled.

"Thank you my lady. That has to be the most honest, and best compliment I have ever received."

"I'm happy; it is well deserved."

"What may I help you with? Your appointment only said clothing."

"I was looking for my lady-in-waiting. She's an Arjiki princess, a cousin of my late fiancée." Glinda said, and paused for a moment to bow her head in remembrance. The Vinkun woman bowed her head, kissed her own hands, and then held them skyward. Glinda then continued. "She has taken a vow not to be seen by anyone but family. However, her wardrobe is insufficient for this not only in quantity but also quality."

The Vinkun woman nodded and turned to Elphaba. She said something in Vinkun and Glinda inwardly blanched. She had not thought that might happen. Elphaba, however, responded in kind; after a short conversation, the Vinkun woman nodded her head and turned back to Glinda.

"The princess has told me the details of her vow, and of her preferences. However, she says that since she serves you she will acquiesce to your judgment."

Glinda practically squealed in glee but caught herself. She was Glinda the Good right now, not Galinda after the Ozdust. She nodded respectfully, and they went about exploring the store. Elphaba inwardly groaned because she knew how Glinda was when shopping, and doing a makeover in particular. Soon, the private back room reserved for them was filled with different scarves, veils, tunics, dresses, and slippers of every different color, shade, and shape. Glinda could barely contain herself. Dress up was still one of her favorite things, and dressing up Elphaba was the best dress up she could play. At last, she had finished canvassing the store and they were ready for the modeling.

"My lady, the princess Sarima's vow states that only family can see her." The owner said and Glinda scowled. It would be just like Elphaba to bar her from the best part out of spite.

"She is family." Came Elphaba's voice and Glinda smiled. "She is the widow of my cousin."

"But they were never married."

"Souls may marry in a way law and society does not recognize, but that doesn't make it any less true."

"Yes, princess."

"Thank you for your services." She grasped the Vinkun woman's hands and kissed them through the veil. "We shall send for you if we require more." The Vinkun woman looked flustered, nodded, and left.

"What was that?" Glinda whispered.

"It's the most respectful way of saying thank you." Elphaba responded.

"Why the reaction?"

"Because it normally goes up the societal chain, not down it. By doing it I placed her above me for a moment."

"Oh, wow. I thought you didn't know much about Vinkun customs?"

"Just enough to get by."

"I see. Shall we get to it?"

"If we must."

The closed the door to the private dressing room, and Glinda produced her training wand (from where Elphaba had no idea). She quickly flicked her wand and then stashed it away again. Elphaba removed the veils over her face.

"What was that?" Elphaba asked.

"Sound proofing spell."

"Where'd you pick that up from?"

"Courtesan witch." Glinda replied nonchalantly, and Elphaba looked at her askance.

"And why were you cavorting with a courtesan?"

Glinda's face lost its happy glow. "When you and Fiyero left I was heartbroken. The only remaining true support in my life was gone. To get by, I began to lose myself in…companionship. Men; women; it didn't matter. As long as they were mine, even just for that night." Elphaba looked aghast. Finally, Glinda could no longer hold it anymore and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Were you joking? That's not funny!" Elphaba yelled.

"Only because you couldn't see you face. Really Elphie, me tramping about? Please."

"So where did you meet this witch?"

"Sorcery seminar, same as Marianne. All witches crave more spells. And all want to learn from Glinda the Good! Honestly, I learn more from them then I could ever by myself. You see, as long as they bring with them one spell I do not know the seminar is free. My spell book has gotten huge! I'm thinking of splitting it into a two volume set."

"But why do they come to you? Most witches are educated."

"They are. But not at Shiz. Or by Morrible, who's still one of the best witches around. And none have access to the Grimmerie."

"Glinda! You haven't!"

"Oh, sweet Oz, Elphie, no! I haven't given them any spells out of the Grimmerie. However, it contains a much more elemental magic. It's much more…raw. Powerful. And dangerous. But, by finding where the elemental magics can be substituted for the sorceric magics, I've been able to improve spells. Of course, they all think it's me doing it through sheer brilliance, "Glinda tossed her hair, "but it really just got everything started. Now, though, I don't need the Grimmerie. I could practically right a sorcery focus myself!"

Elphaba reached out and grabbed Glinda's shoulders. "I'm so proud of you."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah. You've grown so much as a sorceress. To think, Morrible didn't think you had it in you."

"Well, I couldn't let you show me up."

Elphaba laughed. "Glinda, I have several innate advantages."

"True. But fashion sense is not one of them. Now, no more stalling."

Elphaba did groan this time because she knew now came the endless parade of trying on clothes. Glinda forced her to strip out of everything but her under tunic, and then went about directing her about what to put on with what.

"No, not the purple. Try with the red and black."

"That looks good. Oh, what about the cream?"

"Blegh. Teal was a bad choice."

After having exhausted the combinations (and Elphaba) Glinda instructed her to switch under tunics.

"What?" was Elphaba's response.

"Yeah. That blue is your best base color but it doesn't work with everything. Switch to the cream one. That'll be better for warmer days."

"Glinda, I'm sure its fine. And I really don't want to take off my under tunic."

"Why? It's not like you don't have undergarments on." There was a pause. "Right?"

"Look, I didn't exactly have much clothing on the run and in the wild-"

"Miss Elphaba Thropp, are you telling me that the last couple of days you've been running around with no undergarments? How scandalacious!"

"Look, it's not like I particularly need them."

"What?" Glinda said, and doubled over in mirth. "How can you not need them?"

"I'm not exactly you who looks like they're trying to smuggle two Oz melons in her dress."

"No, but if you keep it up the girls will no longer be defying gravity." She retorted, and then fell to the floor laughing.

"That's not funny!"

"It's hilariafying."

"Not even."

"Oh come on Elphie. You can just turn around. You are wearing bloomers, yes?"

"Of course. That's just good hygiene."

"Well, then you can just turn around and switch tunics. I promise I won't peek."

"I know your promises." Elphaba replied with a smile but turned away anyway. She grabbed the bottom of the tunic and brought it up over her head. Glinda took the time to admire the flexing of her shoulder muscles. As she stretched out fully, Glinda noticed the muscles along the ribs and hips, but then her gaze was drawn to a dark green stripe just under the shoulder. She also noticed several others, more faded.

"Elphie, what's that mark under your shoulder?" she asked.

"My get aways weren't always clean Glinda." She replied quietly.

"Oh my Oz. Did it go all the way through?"

"No." She said, and reached to grab the cream tunic off the hanger. "Unlike the one on my right thigh."

Glinda's eyes were drawn there and she saw a deep green scar. "What was it?"

"Musket shot." She fluffed out the tunic, and went to put it on. She froze when small hands made contact with her back. "Glinda." She said huskily.

"So many." The fingers explored around her green back and then up the arms. "Your life was so hard, and I guess I never really understood. These really tell me." They fingers crawled down the forearms and over the knuckles. "So rough and hard."

Elphaba could feel Glinda pressed against her, her breath warm against her back. She suppressed a shiver. "That's more from the work of making a house and tending fields." She replied with a slight smirk.

"Still." The hands turned from exploring with the finger tips to caressing. "Your skin is softer now since you've been bathing, but there are points of roughness." Up the arms and back to the shoulders. "And the muscles. They feel like steel wrapped in silk." One hand went up, to feel the chords of Elphaba's long neck; the other curved around to feel the hard stomach. Elphaba tensed.

"Glinda." She repeated, deeper this time.

"Such a hard life. Such a strong girl. But I won't let the world hurt you anymore. I'll make it so you don't have to be so strong, so hard." Glinda said quietly and then Elphaba felt the light brush of lips between her shoulder blades. She became completely rigid, and relaxed when the light soft touches of Glinda withdrew, but was slightly disappointed also. To cover up it up, and to get a hold of herself, she quickly threw the tunic over her head. In the rustling she missed Glinda take a deep breath.

"There." Elphaba said, trying to make her voice return to normal, and succeeding for the most part. "Now what else do you want me to try on?" Glinda's smile was as broad as could be.


	9. Decisions

Glinda paid for her purchases (or rather, a retainer did so) and all the boxes were promptly shuttled out. To Elphaba, it seemed they bought half the store. Elphaba herself was wearing a new cream under tunic with dark blues and reds at Glinda's insistence. It was certain the store owner would not have to worry about sales this year. As they exited the store there was a large crowd of people looking in her direction. Elphaba clenched her jaw. She knew this would be her first test.

The crowd was made up of all classes of people: high born, artisans, lower class, poor. At the front stood a group that even Elphaba could tell were journalists. Glinda floated to them, a smile on her face, and began to greet a each one. They shook her hand and bowed respectfully. Afterwards, Glinda began to move out and about the common crowd. Elphaba wearily followed.

"Now, what can I do for you gentleman?" Glinda called sweetly without stopping her interactions with the crowd.

"We were wondering your thoughts on…."the reporter trailed off as he had seen Elphaba. Though she was shorter than usual due to her lack of customary boots, in her veils she cut and impressive (and intimidating) sight.

"Hm?" Glinda inquired and turned. "Oh, you met my new lady-in-waiting Sarima. She's a Vinkun princess here to learn more about the Emerald City and our ways."

"How good of Glinda to help show such a poor barbaric creature civilization." Someone in the crowd said, and there was a murmur of agreement. Both Glinda and Elphaba felt a stab of annoyance at the attitude but neither said anything.

"Yes? Was that all gentlemen?" Glinda asked as she went back to greeting the crowd members.

"No." one said. "What are your thoughts on this new hostility by Munchkinland?"

"Meaning?"

"They raised the food prices again."

"Well, it is their food. However, it could be because the Minister levied an import tax on all their goods that aren't food. That makes them harder to sell."

""What about them controlling Restwater, the most stable water source in Oz?" asked another

"I'm sure we can come to some agreement. Military force is hardly necessary and is so…uncivilized. We can surely do better."

"What a about the rumors of the Minister imposing check points between the countries of Oz?" said a third.

"That's just a silly rumor. Why would the Minister do that? I mean, really, telling me I'd need papers to pop up to Frottica to see my parents? That would be ridiculous."

"What about all those rumors regarding the Wicked Witch of the West?" one asked, and Elphaba tensed.

"And what would those be?"

"That she wasn't really a green witch, but a Munchkinland sympathizer"

"You know, I had the same thought the other day. All these tales of the issue of Dorothy have become so confusified. I confess that I myself, when thinking on it, have started to wonder. I assumed she was the girl from my youth, but that girl had no sorcery talent and certainly wasn't a secessionist at that time. Though she did disappear after a couple of years."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying we need some reliable testimony, to which I think I may have a lead on. But, that's all I can say for now." She waved goodbye, and Glinda got into the carriage followed by Elphaba. Glinda continued to wave goodbye through the window until the carriage had pulled away. As the crowd dispersed, two men leaning on a wall watched the carriage depart intensely.

"Pth." spit one. "Filthy appeaser. Her bleeding heart doesn't have what it takes to rule Oz."

"Agreed, but the mob likes her. Her silly opinions are causing the Minister trouble, though."

"What do you make of the tall one?"

"Couldn't tell under all those clothes."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant. The woman likes her hopeless causes, I'll give you that."

"I don't know. Something about her puts me on edge."

"You're always on edge. Miss Sparklypants' opinion of the Wicked Witch of the West is staying the same.

"Yeah. Makes me wonder what she's getting at."

"Maybe she's stupid enough not to misremember."

"I wouldn't put it past her. All heart and no brains, that one."

"But man, the looks.

"True. Come on. Let's go report to the commander."

* * *

Glinda was still looking radiant while Elphaba began to sag from exhaustion. Running through the woods she could do; working in a garden all day she could do; but shopping and meeting people was the most taxing thing to her. Glinda, on the other hand, always drew energy from social activities.

"Sarima." She said, and Elphaba broke her reverie.

"Yes, my lady?" Elphaba responded appropriately, and Glinda giggled.

"I quite like the sound of that." She replied wickedly. "Anyway, I've been thinking."

"Are you feeling well?"

"Hush." But she smiled anyway at the familiarity of the game. "If you're going to play a Vinkun princess you are going to need to know the customs. We were lucky today. I never thought she would speak to you in Vinkun, let alone you be able to respond."

"I came to the same conclusion. Good thing we have Fiyero."

"True. But if you are to believably play a Vinkun princess I'm tutoring, you have to start learning some social etiquette."

"I did learn that. I chose to ignore it."

"I'm talking dancing, small talk, manners."

"I see no reason to be someone I'm not."

"And who is that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Elp-Sarima, that the entire time I've known you, you've let other people define you: green freak, outcast, protégée, Wicked Witch. What have you chosen to define yourself as?"

"The world hasn't exactly given me the luxury."

"I know. But now you have a chance. Let me help you."

"Aren't you trying to define me yourself right now?"

"I guess you're right. You can choose to be whoever you want. You want to be a recluse, fine. You can simply take this new opportunity given to you, and do the same with it as last time. But tell me this? What happens you change Fiyero back, and the world allows you to walk through it again freely? Are you going to hide and push the world away?"

"It worked before."

"I wouldn't called be constantly angry at the world working."

"It's not my fault. They fear and hate me."

"True. So the choice is yours; do you reflect back that fear and hatred, or do you give back love and compassion?"

"Never been really good at those."

"That's where you're wrong, Elphie. I've watched you for years. No one I've met feels as much as you do. No one I've met can inspire feelings in people like you can. You've gotten down inspiring fear really well, and not because of your skin. When you let it out, that passion you have is hotter than dragon's fire, and up until now most of it has been anger. However, I've seen you love too; me, Fiyero, Nessa. I've felt that fire just as hot. It makes people drawn to you; look at Nessa, Fiyero, me, Doctor Dillamond, and the Animals you've saved."

"I can't fake that, Glinda."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to channel it. Like I said, you're good at fear and hate, now try love and compassion. Learn how to shape it to move other people. Right now, you bottle it up until it bursts out. Like your magic used to."

"And how will learning all this social etiquette help?"

"Because it will teach you social skills. Frankly, yours are lacking. These people will give you the chance to interact normally; well, as normally as possible. They will look at you with fear, awe, and condescension, but they will be open to you because they believe you can be an asset to them. They'll try to use you for their own ends; you'll find ways to resist, and possibly use them."

"It sounds like you want me to become you."

Glinda laughed. "Oh no! You could never be me. I go for the angelic. You, you need to go for commanding. I draw a room to me; you must learn to dominate it. I float; you must stride. I grace the places I go; you must seem to own them. "

"You've given this a bit of thought. That actually sounds rehearsed."

"Maybe a little. One is always looking to better their image."

"Let's say, for the sake of argument, I agree. Once again, how does becoming a socialite help this?"

"Like I said before: social skills. You're social skills currently consist of yelling at people who look at you, and arguing with everyone about everything. Not exactly friendly. By learning some etiquette you can get people to look past your appearance and engage you, whether shrouded in veils or green."

"I didn't like this the last time we did it; I'm not exactly happy about it now. Plus, my disdain for shallow people has only grown."

"I'm not asking you to like anyone you socialize with; Oz knows I don't! I'm just asking for you to interact with them. This is a chance at a new life. I want you to thrive in life like you deserve rather than merely survive it like before. Or not survive, if things go the same as before. It might be real this time." She stopped and looked at Elphaba expectantly, but Elphaba looked out the window with no response. "Please, Elphie, for me. I couldn't bear to lose you again." When she got no response, she sighed. "It is your choice. I won't force you."

Elphaba thought long about it. She hated the idea. It smacked of the kind of trickery that the Wizard did. She also despised the thought of not saying what was needed. But, something dragged her to it. The idea, the possibility, of a normal life was too attractive to be dismissed. Her rational side knew it was a fool's dream and that it would only hurt worse when it came crashing down around her. But then again, what did she have to lose? She thought of only one thing.

"Glinda." She finally said, "I hate this idea. But you're right. This could be my last chance at a normal life. I'm going to take it."

Glinda squealed in glee at that and hugged Elphaba.


	10. Moments

Thus, they had a new routine of life, at least for a few months. Glinda remodeled the rooms so Elphaba's connected to hers. This allowed them to not only have more space but not worry about getting caught. It also meant Elphaba could sleep in her own bed; something they were both a bit sad about. However, they often found excuses to sleep next to each other anyway, just like at Shiz.

They would wake up, get ready (Glinda no longer needed to insist on Elphaba taking a bath), They would both dress, and Elphaba would don the black face paint that covered the skin around her eyes. After the first day, they realized the make-up caused a terrible rash, and discontinued using it. Now, a black strip was used to conceal. They would then do some social calling around the City, then return to the villa to learn about Vinkun customs. Then lunch (sometimes socially), etiquette training, and sorcery review. Elphaba had wanted to jump right into studying the Grimmerie but Glinda convinced her it was a better idea to get a strong foundation before playing with very powerful magic. Not that it mattered much; Elphaba was a prodigy at magic. Glinda had forgotten how talented she was. Sure, deft strokes made what was wanted to happen occur. The monumental task of learning and understanding spells and their composition was blown through by Elphaba also.

After that they would either take dinner (if it was social) or go out on Glinda's philanthropic endeavors. When they returned to the villa Glinda would study from the Grimmerie with Elphaba's help. Though it chafed her, helping Glinda also helped Elphaba.

During one of the etiquette session when Elphaba was practicing her dancing with Fiyero (who was actually quite agile), Glinda brought it to an abrupt halt. She cut in and took Elphaba's hands.

"Glinda, what are you doing?" asked Elphaba wearily.

"You must learn to lead."

"A lady never leads."

"True but a commanding woman, or a head of state, may have to someday. So, come one, lead!" Glinda replied, and they started to move. Elphaba made a mess of it, only avoiding smashed toes through Glinda's nimble feet. Finally, Glinda sighed and stopped them.

"Shoo. Fiyero." She said and Fiyero stepped in. "Now watch, Elphie."

They began to move, easily and gracefully. Glinda was beaming and even Fiyero had a smile on his face. Elphaba felt a pang of jealousy, though why she did not know. Perhaps it was the way the seemed to complement each other so well. She realized they had stopped and that Glinda was looking at her strangely.

"What?" Elphaba asked.

"Did you see how he led?"

"Oh, no. I must have zoned out." She replied sheepishly. Glinda sighed.

"Now watch this time."

Another time, when they were on a break between sessions, Fiyero asked Glinda a question.

"Hey, do you think you can find more information on Scarecrows? From what I read they're not all that uncommon, but I can't find much on them with what we have here."

"Sure, Fiyero. I'll get what I can. What's it for?" she replied.

"Just want to know more about my condition."

"Well, hopefully you won't be like this for too much longer."

"Hoping for the best but planning for the rest."

"A good philosophy. By the way, did you ever come up with an idea for why you've been missing?"

"Yes I did."

"I'd like to hear this." Elphaba said as she came out of the bathroom toweling her hair. Glinda noticed she was still tracking water everywhere.

"Ok, you ready?" he said, making sure he had both of their attentions. "I went looking for true love." Both Glinda and Elphaba arched an eyebrow at this.

"What." Glinda finally said.

"Yeah. You see after everything I wanted to find love. At first I thought it was this tiny Scarecrow made from a flour bag with golden straw hair and –umph!" Fiyero was cut off as he took a pillow to the face.

"That's not funny."

"Ok. How about this. She was green from a cabbage-" Both girls starting whipping Glinda's pillows at him. After a couple of minutes they had exhausted their ammunition.

"No? Ok, how about I wanted to see the world and went to Ev?"

"Probably the best idea." Elphaba said with a smirk.

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"Hm?"

"Miss Bubbly is looking for more information on Scarecrows. Searching the whole City for it."

"Interesting. You think it has something to do with the lead she was talking about?"

"It could. Best let the Commander know."

* * *

"Fiyero?"

"Yes Fae?"

"How did you stay in shape all those years at Shiz?"

"Good genetics."

"Seriously, Yero."

"Why Fae?"

"Because, if we ever do have to run again, I want to be able to."

"Don't think like that."

"I'm hoping for the best but planning for the rest."

"You really think that's necessary?"

"I can feel myself getting weaker just after these few weeks. Even when we were in Ev, foraging for food and working in the garden kept me fit. Now, I'm slowly turning to mush."

"What, dancing isn't hard enough?"

"Not nearly enough to keep me in shape. I remember those first few weeks on the run; how I hurt all over. I don't want to be there again."

"I can understand that. There are some things I can show you…."

* * *

Glinda later came in to find Elphaba on her hands and knees arching her back as Fiyero watched.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked curiously.

"Fae was wanting to stay in shape. Apart from some simple exercises, I put her through an old Vinkun tradition: Agoy. This is the end of the easiest pattern."

Elphaba collapsed, sweating. "I never knew moving slowly was so hard."

"Yep. It's deceptive. It's good for strengthening the entire body."

"So, Glinda, you want to join?"

"No, thank you. I'm perfectly fine."

"You sure? I thought you were a bit…curvier than before. You know what they say with age…"

"Why, Miss Elphaba, what an atrociocious thing to say! You've never complained of my curves before, so I think they're just fine, thank you!" she huffed and Elphaba arched an eyebrow at the comment. Flustered, Glinda added, "You know what I meant. Besides, I don't want to end up all hard and tough like you."

"Actually, Agoy doesn't make you look like a man. Our women only do Agoy, and it helps makes them strong but not hard. It's the other exercises that do that."

"Hmph." Was Glinda's reply and she stormed out.

The next day, Glinda joined Elphaba for Agoy. She had seen many Vinkun women, and she decided it was worth a shot.

* * *

"Did you hear about the incident with Miss Tiara head the other day?"

"You're really running low on these, aren't you?"

"Shut up. Answer the question."

"You mean the cutpurse that tried to steal from her?"

"Yeah. Her Vinkun assistant snatched him up and held him in the air like he didn't weigh anything."

"Yep. You know what they say about Vinkun women. They're a handful."

"Who knows if she's a handful under those layers."

"Good one. Let the Commander know she's feisty."

* * *

Glinda and Elphaba were out visiting one of Glinda's low rent apartments. It was actually not a bad looking complex; Glinda had set good standards for care and tenant behavior, and her father vigorously enforced them. While they were touring the open garden in the middle of the complex, a young boy overeager to see Glinda fell from a tenth story balcony. There was a shriek and Glinda's wand was out. She started chanting a spell, and heard Elphaba do the same. Suddenly, a strange feeling came over the both of them. They felt as if they were being pulled from their bodies towards each other. The boy slowed his fall and then gently touched down. Glinda turned and stared dumbstruck at Elphaba, who looked at Glinda the same way. Only when people rushed Glinda in gratitude did they snap out of it. Later, at the villa, the talked about it.

"Did you feel…pulled?" Elphaba asked, and Fiyero looked up from a book.

"Yeah, it was like we were being drawn to each other." Glinda replied.

"I've never heard anything about something like that."

"Me either."

"What spell were you trying to use?"

"A floating spell."

"I was trying to use the levitation spell from the Grimmerie."

"You think they're connected in some way?"

"They could be. They are similar, so they probably use similar construction. Maybe floating is a form of levitation, or vice versa."

"I know that your broom was much faster than my bubble was."

"Yeah, but my hair wasn't perfect when I got to where I was going.

"True. I guess there are advantages to both."

* * *

"Miss Perfect caught a kid yesterday who was falling with magic."

"Interesting. Why do I care?"

"Because I've never seen any witches do that with magic. Most are restricted to small weights, or slow moving."

"Are you suddenly an expert?"

"I took a correspondence course for a while. Anyway, that level of magic is unheard of. Either she has improved her skill, or found stronger magic."

"Huh. This definitely goes to the Commander."

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

"Hey Elphie?"

"Yes Glinda?"

"Why does Fiyero call you Fae?"

Both Fiyero and Elphaba looked at her.

"I don't know. I honestly don't remember when he started doing it."

"It was shortly after we left." Fiyero responded. "I needed to call you something that wasn't your name. So I sort of combined Elphie and Elphaba, got rid of the Elph, and came up with Fae."

"Interesting." Elphaba said.

"It's just so sweet and adorable. And you call him Yero, which is so strong and passionate." Glinda said, pouting. "I don't get to call you anything like that."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "What about Elphie?"

"Elphie isn't cute. It's just shortened name. I mean cute, like what I used to call Fiyero."

"Don't you dare Glinda." Fiyero warned.

"Wait, I don't remember you calling him anything other than dearest." Elphaba said curiously.

"We made a pact to never say it in public." Fiyero replied quickly.

"Oh, now I got to know." Elphaba said with a smirk.

"Don't…" Fiyero warned and Glinda's pout deepened.

"Please?" she whined.

"No."

"Too bad. We're not in a relationship anymore so the pact doesn't count." She turned to Elphaba. "I used to call him Fifi."

"What?" Elphaba said, and doubled over laughing. She finally could no longer stand, and actually hit the ground. Glinda high pitched giggle and Fiyero's groans accompanied her.

"Fi…Fi…Fifi?" she said, choking it out. "Is he a dog?"

"I think it's adorable." Glinda huffed.

"I'm sure you would."

"Anyone have a match to put me out of my misery?" Fiyero lamented.

"Now, Fifi, it isn't that bad." Elphaba barely managed to get out before breaking into laughter again.

"I'm surprised, Fae, you haven't given Glinda a nickname considering you penchant for them." Fiyero retorted. That sobered Elphaba up really quick. Fiyero might not understand why she called Glinda her sweet. He might take it the wrong way. In fact, Elphaba was starting to forget what way she meant it.

"She has." Glinda said and Elphaba looked at her warningly. "The same night I gave her the nickname Elphie." Elphaba grew curious. She thought it was much after that. Glidna leaned towards Fiyero and said, "I told her, you can call me: Galinda!" And of course she struck a pose.

"You two are really weird, you know that?" Fiyero said, shaking her head. Elphaba could only smile.


	11. The Tiggulars

Elphaba and Glinda were practicing etiquette at a table in one of the secondary dining rooms. Glinda was attempting to instruct her in proper conversational topics, and Fiyero was trying not to laugh.

"No, you can't say how the banking establishment has systematically repressed poor Ozians for generations."

"Why not? It's true!"

"It's just not polite, especially to a banker."

"But-"

There was a knock at the door. Fiyero quickly moved to the adjoining room and Elphaba veiled her face. After, Glinda opened the door.

"Yes?"

A porter stood there. "My lady, a message."

"From who?"

"The Lord Marillot Tiggular, and Lady Baxiana Tiggular."

Glinda froze. Fiyero's parents. "The message?" she said, somehow keeping her voice even.

"They are in the city, and are wondering if they could have the honor of dining with you tonight."

"Of course. We will use this dining room. Once were done, please make it ready. Also, inform the staff."

"Yes, my lady." With that, the porter left and shut the door. Glinda turned to see a wide eyed Elphaba and an emerging Fiyero.

"Fiyero…" Glinda started.

"I heard." He said. "I can't be in the room when they visit."

"You sure?" Glinda asked. "We can make some sort of excuse."

"No. I can't, and neither can Sarima. It would blow our cover." He said definitively. His voice was cold and hard.

"Fiyero…" Elphaba said but he turned away.

"Finish up your lessons quickly, Fae. Glinda will need time to get ready." With that, he strode out. Glinda and Elphaba both knotted their brows with worry.

"Stay with him tonight?" Glinda pleaded.

"Of course. He'll need me."

"I've never seen him like this."

"Me neither."

* * *

Supper came around far too fast for Glinda's liking. When the doorman called that the guests had arrived, Glinda took a deep breath and descended the stairs to the atrium. She had put on her finest appearance; too much for an informal dinner, but out of respect for who they were. She waited as the doormen opened the double doors to the villa and Fiyero's parents came in. Marillot was a tall, broad man with dark skin and hair. His most striking feature were the blue tattoos gracing his body. Baxiana was smaller, about Elphaba's size, but she moved with a grace that belied her age. Glinda wondered if she did Agoy. She greeted her guests in Vinkun manner and both were impressed.

"I see you've been learning some of my customs." Marillot said.

"Yes. Some of my interests have been expanding out to the Vinkus. I thought it best to be able to present myself properly."

"I see my son still graces your doorway." Baxiana said, and Glinda's heart jumped in her throat. She followed Baxiana's gaze and saw the twin portraits of her and Fiyero. She had gotten them done right before the surprise engagement, when Fiyero had been made Captain of the Emerald Palace Guard. Fiyero's portrait had a black veil.

"Yes. He meant the world to me."

"Well, I suppose we can continue this over supper?" Marillot said and Baxiana shot him a admonishing look. Glinda just smiled.

"Of course. Right this way."

A porter led them to the dining room where Glinda and Elphaba had been practicing manners. It was much different from then. Glinda had directed them prepare it in Vinkun style with dark, rich earthy tones contrasted with rich, bold metallic colors. She had used her new Vinkun contacts for advice and supplies. Both Marillot and Baxiana were pleasantly surprised. Their wonderment continued when the dinner was a traditional meal of the Vinkus.

"This is quite good. Do you have a Vinkun chef?" Marillot asked.

Glinda laughed. "No. Chef was born in the Emerald City but prides himself on knowing all the dishes of Oz. Fiyero particularly enjoyed that when he lived here."

The conversation died as their thoughts moved to Fiyero. Finally, Glinda asked the question she could no longer hold back.

"How are you doing?"

The Tiggulars visibly shrunk a bit. Marillot face tightened and his jaw set. Baxiana's fell. They looked at each other for a moment before responding.

"Well enough, I suppose." Marillot said. "It's been five years now since the Witch took him from us."

"Now, Marillot, you don't know that." Baxiana responded.

"I was told he disappeared in Munchkinland." Glinda added.

"Yeah, but who was her after? You're telling me it wasn't related?"

"The wilds are still dangerous, my Lion." Baxiana replied.

"You're telling me Fiyero couldn't handle himself in the Wilds after growing up in the Vinkus?"

"Things do happen even to Arjiki. Even you, the Lion of the Thousand Year Grasslands, have had close calls."

"Bah!"

Glinda began to feel very uncomfortable. She had the feeling this was an oft repeated argument. What made her more uncomfortable than the topic was the familiarity. She felt like she was not supposed to be privy to their pet names. She started to squirm a bit and decided to change subjects.

"How goes your business the in the City?"

"Good." Marillot responded gruffly. "We still have to throw money around to get noticed here, though." He stopped when he realized how that might be taken. "I don't mean you, my lady, I mean, uh-"

"You've always been good to us. Helped us whenever we needed anything." Baxiana stepped in.

"It's the least I can do. I…know your position out in the Vinkus isn't as stable as it appears. Has there been any trouble?" Glinda asked. Marillot and Baxiana stared at her again. This Glinda was much different than the one they met previously.

"Most don't pay attention to Vinkun politics. I'm surprised my lady knows." Marillot said.

"I care about all of Oz." Glinda said, and then realized that was not what she wanted to say, just expected to. "But I especially care about you. I'm only sorry I haven't been able to give you my attention before now."

"It's alright, my lady," Baxiana said, "we understand."

"The situation is more tenuous than before." Marillot put in. "We're still doing well enough, but here have been some minor raids, cattle and the like, but they're too scared to go after us personally. If Fiyero were still around they wouldn't dare do even that!"

"Dear, slow down on the wine."

"It's true! You know it is!"

"Is there anything I can help with?" Glinda asked quietly.

"No, dear, not really." Baxiana replied. "But feel free to come visit."

"I will. I promise."

"So tell us about this new handmaiden of yours. They say she's a Vinkun princess?"

"Oh!" Glinda said, trying not to get flustered. "Well, she is, sort of. She's one from one of the more nomadic tribes nearer to the desert by Ev. She's the family member of the chief, so we call her a princess rather than get into the details."

"Well, it would be interesting to meet her." Baxiana said.

"Unfortunately, she is away on an errand I sent her…on. But perhaps when we meet next."

"Sounds delightful. Marillot, I wonder if we've ever met her or her family."

"I'd hope not. Most of those tribes only come down for war."

The rest of the dinner passed peacefully, if uneventfully. Then, it was time to say their goodbyes. Glinda was not very enthusiastic about offering them lodging but it did not matter; she could not board them in a manner right for guests (as she did not have the space) and they had to get back to their rented flat to pack because they were leaving the next day. As they went to leave Baxiana turned and said,

"I remember when our dear Fiyero told us about you. He was so happy, and so were we. Finally, a girl who could get him to think and finish school. Oh, I know he bounced around on purpose. Then, when we heard the engagement news we were so excited." She looked to his portrait. "You're such a good woman to honor him after so long. We'd have understood if you married someone else."

"I'll never marry another man." Glinda firmly replied, and Baxiana smiled sadly.

"Much as my heart warms to hear it, I know it will condemn you to a life of loneliness." With that she left. Glinda sighed after the doors closed, and went upstairs to look for Fiyero and Elphaba.

"If Fiyero were still around they wouldn't dare even do that!" his father's voice said. It was then Fiyero could no longer take it. He moved through the servant's door quietly and back up the stairs. He closed the door and Elphaba looked up from where she was studying the Grimmerie.

"Yero? I thought you were in the other room." She said, and then by his face could tell something was wrong. "What is it? What happened?"

"Nothing." He said and moved towards the other room. Elphaba caught his hand and stopped him.

"You're lying. What is it?"

"I've failed them, Fae."

"Who, your parents?"

"My clan. They depended on me to be the next great leader for them, and I squandered the time away. Now they're in trouble and there's nothing I can do because I'm like this."

"What do you mean they're in trouble?"

"They're being raided. They made it seem like it's nothing, but soon it will escalate to skirmishes and war. The thing is, I don't know if they can win it. Even if they do, they'll be weak afterwards and easy prey to bandits and the Emerald City."

"I'm sorry Yero. Is there anything I can do?"

"No."

Elphaba pulled him close and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Look, I'm making progress every day. A few months, a year tops, and you'll be back to your old self."

"And how will I explain to my parents where I've been?"

"We'll think of something."

"So, more lies?"

"Tell them a witch held you captive in Ev." She retorted with a slight smirk, and he gave a little laugh.

"I suppose that could work."

"Soon, Yero my hero, soon, you'll be back and can go to them."

"And what about you?"

"What do you think?" she gave a little laugh and planted a light kiss on his lips.

"I really wish I could feel that outside of pressure."

"Well, when you're back, I'll remind you how it feels, among the least of things."

They laughed together. Outside, Glinda had frozen as she opened the door. She had not wanted to interrupt them. As she had listened to their conversation her heart soared and fell at the same time. Doing so broke it in half, and Glinda could not tell what the tears on her face were for.


	12. Broomride

"I think we should start your study today with the levitation spell." Elphaba said. Elphaba had finished her sorcery refresher, and was now studying the Grimmerie for a way to reverse Fiyero's condition. At the same time she was starting to tutor Glinda in the instruction of actually understanding what the Grimmerie held.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But that's your signature spell."

"Really, it's _our_ signature spell."

"I guess you're right. Hey Elphie?"

"Yes?"

"What did riding on a broom feel like?"

Elphaba's face split into a wide grin. "Want to find out?"

"Oh, Elphie, we can't. They burnt your broom."

"Glinda, that was like the sixth or seventh broom I had. They got shattered, split, splintered, not to mention uncomfortable to sit on. I kept replacing them."

"Really? I'd love to!" Glinda yelled happily.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Fiyero interjected. He pointed to Elphaba. "You're supposed to be dead, and you," he gestured to Glinda, "shouldn't be seen flying around on a broom."

Glinda pouted but Elphaba said "You're right, Fiyero."

As he turned around she shot Glinda a mischievous wink. Glinda barely managed to conceal a giggle.

The next night they snuck out onto the rooftop of the villa. They told Fiyero that some spells were only able to be done in the moonlight. It was true; the levitation spell jsut was not one of them. Elphaba quickly enchanted to broom to fly without even needing the Grimmerie. Glinda wanted to try but Elphaba thought best she do it. The broom jumped into her hand and Elphaba through a leg over.

"You coming?" she asked. She was still cloaked in her Vinkun outfit (a red and black affair) but without her face veils. Glinda could see her smile in the moonlight. It took her back to all those years ago.

"Of course." Glinda replied, wishing it had been her reply then.

"Now hold on tightly to me." Elphaba instructed and Glinda wrapped her arms around her waist. "When we take off, wrap one leg around the handle and curl the other one underneath."

"Ok." Glinda replied timidly.

"Ready, my sweet?"

"Ready."

Elphaba thrust up from the ground and they shot into the air. Glinda, accustomed to riding by bubble, thought it would not be much different. She was wrong. The bubble was a stable thing, floating blissfully along. Glinda could easily stand in it. The broom was a wild thing. The wind buffeted her, the broom pushed against her thighs, the air howled past. It was alive.

She yelled as Elphaba drove them higher and could her Elphaba laugh in exhilaration. Glinda realized it had been probably five years since Elphaba had ridden a broom. They climbed ever higher into the night away from the city of emeralds until at last it lay before them, spread out like a map. Elphaba stopped and they floated above the City.

"So, is this what it was like that night?" Glinda asked, and Elphaba laughed.

"Not quite. I had no idea what I was doing. I ended up careening around until I eventually hit a tree. I was ok but, I still had to slowly figure it out. Good thing nobody outside the Emerald City was looking for me yet." She laughed again. "If you'd have come with I probably would have killed us both."

Glinda saw light to her right. "What's that?"

"That, my sweet, is Shiz. The place I went careening off to. I needed clothes, after all."

"And that?" Glinda pointed again to a dark, shifting shape.

"Restwater would be my guess."

"Wow. How long would it take to get there?"

"About twenty minutes."

"Really? The bubble it would take two hours."

"Want to go?"

"I'd love to."

Elphaba tipped the broom forward. They streaked across the sky, Glinda holding onto Elphaba for dear life. She never realized how terrifying the broom was. It was amazingly agile but one had to keep from being torn off. She also did not figure on the darkness. The bubble illuminated itself; here, they were just a black streak across a black sky. She closed her eyes, unable to take it anymore. They came to Restwater a few minutes later and Elphaba gently descended. Elphaba put her feet on the ground, but Glinda refused to open her eyes.

"My sweet, were down. You can put your feet down now." She whispered. Glinda's leg uncurled hesitantly, and felt for the ground. When they found it, they planted themselves firmly. "You can let go, too, my sweet. I need to breathe."

Glinda opened her eyes and let go of Elphaba, who took a deep breath of relief.

"So, how was it?" she asked Glinda.

"Terrifying. Thrillifying. Both at once. So free and intense." She looked into Elphaba's eyes. "It reminded me of you."

They stayed like that for a few moments, staring into each other's eyes, until Glinda shivered.

"Oh, the cold! I didn't think of it. Here." Elphaba said, and slipped off her tunic to give to Glinda. Now she was warmer, Glinda took time to admire Elphaba. Having been just around the villa, she had not put on the endless layers that she did to go out. As such, she was in a form fitting underdress with connected sleeves, and a long flowing skirt that barely concealed the tights she was clad in. For a woman who hated people seeing her body, Elphaba had always like tight clothing.

"What's that?" Elphaba said suspiciously and Glinda looked in the direction she was facing. It was a decrepit mansion, barely able to stand.  
"Mockbeggar Hall. Belongs to one Lord Chuffrey, Baronet of Paltos. He never uses it; he's a recluse with no wife or children."

"I see." Elphaba responded, a little awed at Glinda's knowledge.

"Elphie?" Glinda said excitedly.

"Hm?"

"Can we go swimming?"

"I think not. We better be getting back."

"Oh, boo."

"Come on Glinda. Best we go before we're spotted." They remounted and sped off to the Emerald City. Glinda kept her eyes open this time.

They landed and attempted to stifle giggles as they were giddy from the trip. Glinda went about fixing her appearance whereas Elphaba simple straightened her braid.

"Tough work?" came a voice and they both jumped. They saw a figure that had to be Fiyero sit up.

"Fiyero, you scared me. What are you doing up here?" Glinda asked.

"I brought some food and water because I thought you might need it." They saw the platter and pitcher now. "But to my surprise, you weren't here. I figured you went for a broom ride, and I was right."

"Look, Fiyero, I know it was a dumb idea-" Elphaba started.

"You're damn right it was a dumb idea!" he spat and they both recoiled. Elphaba had never seen him like this and Glinda but once, though not directed at her. "What if someone had seen you? Hm? Did you think of that? You're supposed to be dead. If they catch a whiff that you aren't this entire plan falls apart. And that's only if they don't discover us. Can you take being on the run again? How about you, Glinda? Can you live being hunted, with people wanting to kill you on sight? I thought not. That doesn't include what could happen if they got the Grimmerie. With your notes, Fae, think of what they could do. Or, Oz forbid, if they held Glinda hostage for your cooperation. Everything that has been accomplished would be gone. Up in smoke." He did not have to add: _And I'd be stuck like this_. Elphaba took a step forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Fiyero, you're right. It was careless. I promise we won't do it again."

He shrugged her hand off. "Do whatever you want." He strode off, leaving both women distraught over their actions.

* * *

"You hear? Some people think they saw the Witch's ghost last night riding a broom, cackle and all."

"People love to make things up. You shouldn't listen to it."

"Not our job to decide. I'll let the Commander know.


	13. The Scarecrow's Ball

"Fiyero." Said Glinda the week after the broom incident. "I think it's time we unveil you.

"You sure?" he asked. He was still a bit angry from the broom incident.

"Yes. First, it's getting harder to keep you here unnoticed. Second, I think the time is right. Third, getting out will do you some good. You're going a bit stir crazy, and it's affecting us to."

"If you think it's best. So what's the lie I got to spew."

"That's a terrible attitude. It is: you went to Ev to see the world and were suddenly called back by a messenger from me. So very close to the truth, you see. We're just leaving out some things."

"And where's this messenger?"

"It was a magic letter I sent. Everything else, story of the Witch, we'll go over. Ok?"

"Fine."

Over the next week they prepared for Fiyero's reveal. He rehearsed his story for a day, and then they revealed his presence to the staff, which were sworn to secrecy. Naturally they told everyone they knew, just as Glinda planned. She called in a favor at the Emerald Ballroom, the nicest venue in the City, and got a ball set up for that week. She then sent invitations to all the court members, socialites, and movers in the Emerald asking for their attendance. All returned an affirmative response. It was set to be the biggest night of the year. Glinda was too busy during the week to go about her normal activities so Elphaba was left in peace to study the Grimmerie, except in the mornings and evenings. In the mornings Glinda would join her for Agoy, and in the evenings she would collapse on her bed exhausted. Elphaba would help her de-glindafy while listening to her prattle on about all the social functions she did that day. Finally, after one long hectic week, it was time to go to what had been nicknamed "The Scarecrow's Ball".

While travelling in the carriage to the ball, Glinda could barely hold her excitement. She had worn her famous "bubble" dress to harken back to the time she was last with the Scarecrow. Elphaba sat next to her, resplendent in black and green, and Fiyero sat across from them, touched up for the event. She felt like it was almost old times back at Shiz, when they would forcibly drag Elphaba out of the room for some special occasion. A bit of sorrow wormed its way in as she remembered that Boq, Nessa, and some their other friends would have been there too. Their fates attempted to drag Glinda down but she shook it off. Tonight was a happy night. Her plans were coming to fruition.

Elphaba, for her part, felt nervous. Socializing with a small circle of women was fine, even larger groups of people she was ok. Tonight, though, would be all the important people of Oz. They would want to talk, dance, and pry information from her. She was now happy for all the layers she was forced to wear so that none could see her start to sweat. What if something went wrong? Whatever someone pulled her glove off, revealing green skin? What if her veil fell down, revealing a green face? What if she laughed and someone recognized it? These types of thoughts kept running through her head, making her more and more anxious. She would never show it though. Elphaba Thropp, student prodigy, sorceress extraordinaire, ex-Wicked Witch of the West, anxious? Never.

Fiyero, for his part, could almost care less. He wanted the plan to succeed, was invested in it, but hated going to these types of parties ever since Elphaba had ran away and Glinda become "Glinda the Good". He realized they were all either fools or liars, and most often times both. He also was not completely trustful of Glinda. Not that she would betray or hurt them; she cared too much for them both to do such a thing. It's just her help was often more about she wanted than the person. And she had changed. He could not put his finger on it but it was definitely there. She seemed more…dangerous. At least he would not have to play the fool since the "Wizard had given him brains."

Therefore, a bubbly witch, an anxious witch, and a surly Scarecrow made their way to the ball. They arrived (fashionably late of course) and as they exited crowds of onlookers greeted them with applause and cheers. Glinda was first, and she went to the crowd to meet some of the people. Elphaba came next, trailing behind Glinda, but no one really took notice of her (something she did not mind). Finally, Fiyero stepped out and there was thunderous noise. The people were dying to see him, one of the company of Dorothy, and erupted with his presence. Glinda stifled her annoyance as she told herself this was what was needed, even as she was jealous of the greeting. Fiyero smiled his Prince smile, charming and broad. It was the same he flashed at Shiz all those years ago; only now the two ladies could tell it was fake.

He met the crowd, vigorously shaking hands and greeting people. He lingered, trying to get as many as he could (as the Scarecrow would have done). Finally, he met Glinda and Elphaba at the entrance. He turned to the crowd.

"It's so nice to be back in Oz among the friendliest people in the world. I've missed you all." He said. He was not using the slightly goofy Scarecrow voice he used to, figuring if he was smart now he did not need it. He then extended an arm to Glinda, who placed her hand in his elbow, and they entered. Elphaba followed, looking imposing.

As they walked into the ball they were met with applause. The guests were all on their feet for the honored guest and hero of Oz. Fiyero and Glinda moved through them, greeting each individually and chatting for a bit. Fiyero had forgotten what it was like to be around so many people. He felt energized again. Elphaba, he knew, must have been hating it but she was right there, seemingly calm as could be. Fiyero tried to watch her out of the corner of his eye, but everyone wanted his attention. The little snatches of conversation and interaction he saw of her she handled perfectly, if a bit brusquely. At least it was better than before.

Finally, after nearly an hour, they made it to the head table. Glinda had placed them alone so as not to offend anyone. They waved again and sat down, each of the witches on either side of Fiyero. As they did, Fiyero whispered to Elphaba,

"You doing ok?"

"Fine." Was her terse reply. "It's nice not to be the center of attention." Fiyero laughed.

A light dinner was served, consisting of all the Emerald City favorites. Afterwards, the main floor was cleared out and an orchestra was brought in. They began to play but nobody was getting up to dance.

"I guess they're waiting on us." Fiyero said, and stood. He offered his hand to Glinda, and the walked to the floor. They began their dance, and soon the floor was filled. Elphaba was asked to dance by a lower baronet and, though she wished not to, accepted. It was what would have been expected of her. The dancing lessons seemed to have paid off, as she was doing a good job, or at least good enough for it not to be noticed and commented on. As the first dance ended partners switched and the dancing continued. To Glinda it was heaven, to Fiyero it was nice, and to Elphaba it was torture. However, she behaved herself.

Elphaba was beginning to wear down, though. The crowds, the idle conversation, the dancing, all were draining to her. At the next switch between songs she was about to excuse herself when a hand caught hers. She turned to see Fiyero with a wide smile.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course." She breathed.

They moved into the slow waltz that was playing. Elphaba was caught up in the dance. She had not danced with Fiyero since Shiz and definitely never as lovers. She was also much better this time, not stepping on his feet and crashing into him. They floated across the dance floor. She did not notice Glinda beaming, or the looks of other dancers. There was only Fiyero, and the joyful smile on her face. She felt, for once, normal. She ignored the little part of herself felt like something was amiss.

Glinda, for her part, was beaming. She felt so happy for her two friends, enjoying their first romantic dance together. She had planned this once the music started but of course etiquette required him to work his way down the social ladder until it was appropriate to dance with Elphaba without snubbing someone else. The look on Fiyero's face, and the look in Elphaba's eyes, was worth it. Glinda crushed the little pang of jealousy under that joy, telling herself that it was just an echo of an old feeling.

Glinda diverted herself from her happy task to her required task. She began to move amongst the socialites and talk of current events. Of course she knew that the people were not happy with the administration and Throne Minister; she had people who kept her so informed. The discontent was as high at even at this level, though, which bode ill for him. For her part, Glinda always stated she was content but disagreed with some of his actions. It was the safest path.

After a while she began to pick up murmurs. It seemed that Fiyero and Elphaba had continued to dance through several songs, and it was starting to be thought irregular. She huffed internally, not wanting to break them apart, but knew she had to.

"Oh, silly me. The girl is probably so awe struck she hasn't realized. Excuse me, gentlemen." Glinda said. She moved to the floor to where the couple was maneuvering.

"Miss Sarima, I understand the Mr. Scarecrow is an intriguing figure but you can't have him all to yourself." She said and Elphaba looked startled. Her eyes flashed in anger but then she realized all the looks. Elphaba bowed.

"I apologize, my lady. I did not realize so much time had passed."

"It's alright. For your part, Mr. Scarecrow, you did not know."

"I apologize too. I was enthralled by meeting someone from the Vinkus. I've travelled through there many a time, but never met a native."

 _Well done!_ thought Glinda. Perfectly in line with the story. "That's alright, Mr. Scarecrow. But now we best be moving on."

"Of course, my Lady Glinda."

Fiyero strode off to begin socializing. Glinda knew, from what he said, that he would start spreading his story of the Wicked Witch's demise. Elphaba watched him go, and then hurried back to the head table. Glinda followed. Elphaba grabbed a glass of water and put it under her veils. She drank deeply.

"I'm so sorry, but I couldn't let it keep going. People were starting to talk." Glinda whispered.

"Then let them talk." Elphaba whispered back harshly, but then took a deep breath. She relaxed. "I'm sorry Glinda. It's just…I've never had that before."

"I understand. Once you can walk freely and Fiyero's back to his normal self, it will be even better. I promise."

"Thanks."

A man walked up to ask for a dance, but Glinda smiled and said, "I'm sorry but all this dancing has made us both faint. In a few minutes." The man smiled, bowed, and left.

He picked his way across the ballroom until he met with a group of other men.

"Did any of you notice that?" he asked.

"What? You getting shot down?" one replied.

"No, you idiot. I'm sure you all noticed that. I meant the weird attraction between the Scarecrow and Vinkun girl."

"Maybe they attracted to each other's uncouthness?" another said.

"Have you been using your word of the day toilet paper again? Speak plainly."

"Their barbarity."

"No, there' something there. And the way Bubblehead was looking at them during it. Anyway, which one of you plugged the Scarecrow for information?"

"Me." A third said. "He's been in Ev. Hasn't kept track of what's been going on here. Came back after getting a call from Bubblehead. The witch they encountered was painted green but when Dorothy threw water on her she didn't melt. Dorothy ran away screaming, the Scarecrow says he saw her make up run. She started ranting about Munchkinland becoming free. Scarecrow chased after Dorothy to protect her. Tin Woodsman came back covered in something Scarecrow thought looked like blood. Told them she melted. They grabbed broom and left."

"Hm. That matches up with the Bubblehead's story. I wonder how she convinced him to change it."

"Boss, what if it is the real story?"

"No, it's a lie. I just don't know why. Come one. Let's go to the Commander. He'll figure it out."


	14. Spells and Escapes

The six months after the "Scarecrow's Ball" were a wonderful time for Glinda. Being able to have two friends close to her at all times was magnificent. Since the three almost always traveled together, it was not unwarranted that they appeared to become fast friends. Elphaba slowly began to relax among crowds and become more of her typical self; Fiyero was able to act normally also, able to wave any discrepancy away with the brains excuse. And Glinda could relax with those who truly knew her.

Everything was not storybook happy. Elphaba was still weary of being seen; Fiyero still struggled with his condition and his inability to help his clan, and Glinda needed to keep up appearances. Yet, they did not allow it to drag them down much. Their own personal growth buoyed them. With Elphaba's help, Glinda was becoming an exceptional sorceress. Her study of the Grimmerie made leaps and bounds too, enhancing her sorcery. For Elphaba's part, her social skills were coming along, and, though she loathe to admit it, that made her feel better. Her reverse engineering of the transformation spell was also coming along quickly. She figured it would not be long before she could change Fiyero back. Fiyero, on the other hand, was just enjoying the company and the near limitless amounts of books he could read. His nights needed to be occupied, and reading had become that activity.

In the City, though, tensions began to rise. Glinda was once again the most influential person in the City, and possibly Oz itself. Her good acts enamored her with the people; her close friendship with the Scarecrow gave her words legitimacy; and her constant level headed responses to the ever growing tension over the situation with Munchkinland made friends among the bankers and farmers. Also, due to her new closer relationship with the Arjiki clan, the Vinkun people were swayed to her. All in all, her presence was spreading malcontent for the Throne Minister and his advisors for they were constantly measured against her, and found wanting.

It was a blistery early spring night that would set Oz on its head. Full spring was just around the corner but winter was not going without a fight. Glinda was settling in after a normal day of being a social icon, brushing her hair in her nightdress, and Fiyero was reading. Elphaba, like always, was studying the Grimmerie. She wrote something down, double checked, and then looked up.

"I think I got it." She said quietly.

"Got what, honey?" Glinda said absent mindedly.

"Got the spell."

The room stopped.

" 'The' spell?"

"Yes, 'the' spell. Glinda, can you come and check it?"

"You know I'm not as good as you."

"Yeah but another set of eyes can't hurt."

Glinda nodded and came over. She looked from the page to Elphaba's notes and back.

"Elphie, I can't read the original spell so I can't tell."

"Good point. Hold on." Elphaba quickly copied it. "Here."

Glinda looked at the original spell and back to Elphaba's. It all looked correct.

"That looks good Elphie. You know, you should just transcribe the entire Grimmerie." She said thoughtfully, but as Elphaba opened her mouth, added "Scratch that. Too dangerous. Though it would save me a headache every day."

"Maybe just for you, then." Elphaba said with some humor in her voice. "To spare you headaches."

"Oh, please. It's too late for teasing."

There was an expectant silence.

"So?" Glinda said.

"So." Elphaba replied.

Fiyero walked over to Elphaba and put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you think you're ready, Fae? We can wait."

"No. We'll do this now." Elphaba said, determination coming back into her voice.

"You sure?" Glinda asked. "Elphie, you know magic takes a lot of energy. It's late, you may not be up to it."

"No, I can do it." She responded, an added almost to herself. "I can."

"Ok."

Elphaba took a deep breath and picked up the paper containing the spell. She read it a couple of times to make sure she had the feeling of it, and then looked to Fiyero.

"You ready?"

"Should I sit down or something?"

"I don't know. I wasn't there last time. How did it feel then?"

"I don't know either. I was unconscious."

"Oh."

"I'll remain standing."

"Ok."

Elphaba took a deep breath again, trying to calm herself. She was starting to get anxious and panic. What if it didn't work? What if it made things worse? As the ideas began to run through her head she began to breathe faster. Glinda noticed, and gave Elphaba's shoulder a little squeeze.

"Elphie, you're the most talented witch on the planet. You've got this."

Elphaba just nodded. With one last deep breath, she began to chant. She felt the magic rising into her. The heat of the earth coursed through her, setting her aflame. The cool of the wind swept into her, chilling her. The sun and moon raced past her, alternately bathing her in light and darkness. As she neared the end of the spell, she pushed it out to Fiyero. She felt/saw the magic begin to weave over his form. Unlike other spells, it seemed to be trying to breakdown instead of construct. But something was wrong. She could feel it. The magic woven would not pull part; it remained steadfastly in place. The threads were stayed as tight as they once were. As Elphaba's spell released and gave one last crash on the tapestry of magic that kept Fiyero in his form, nothing happened. After a moment, they all realized it. Elphaba gave a cry of frustration, and threw the piece of paper.

"Elphaba, you're probably just too tired. Sleep tonight and you can tackle it in the morning." Glinda soothed.

"Yeah, Fae. I felt something happening but it just didn't seem to be strong enough. Tomorrow you'll get this." Fiyero added

"It's not that I'm tired! I felt it; the spell couldn't get in to unweave it. It just doesn't have the power." Elphaba yelled and dipped her head low. Her shoulders began to shake.

"Elphie, don't cry, we all get-"

"She's not crying." Fiyero cut her off. "She's having a vision."

"What? A vision." Glinda said, and looked at him confused. When she turned back she saw Elphaba's head up but her eyes were rolled back, showing only white. Glinda gave a little squeak of fear. Elphaba remained like that a moment more, then slouched forward. Glinda could see those dark eyes again.

"We need to go." She breathed.

"What? It's late."

"We need to leave now!" she said stronger. "The Gale Force is coming. Fiyero, get some supplies. We have to change."

"Of course." He said, and took off at a run.

"Elphie, you're probably just overly tired and the magic-"

"It's not a hallucination." She hissed and began tear clothes out of her closet. "How do you I knew about Nessa's death."

"I don't know…" Glinda said.

"I see things sometimes. Anyway, we need to get prepared for the road. Come on!"

Elphaba swathed herself in a many layered, dark outfit, and then started stuffing the clothes she wanted into a travel satchel. She put her heavy boots on, and then moved to Glinda's closet.

"Don't you have practical clothes?" she grumbled. She found a pair of leather riding boots and tossed them at her. "Here, put these on."

"But they're not in season!" Glinda said.

"We're about to be running for our lives! It doesn't matter! And these too!" she threw more clothes at Glinda. It was the rest of the riding outfit. Elphaba then began to throw similar clothes into her satchel.

"Elphie…"

"Now!" the tone in her voice made Glinda snap to it. She quickly changed, and saw Elphaba gathering other things into a different satchel.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of any sign of me, or anything that could help them associate me to you." She responded. The hat, the bottle, and the Grimmerie went into it, along with her notes and other odd items. "I think that's everything. Fiyero?"

He strode back into the room. "I've got plenty of food for a week."

"Good. Now the broom and we can go."

There was banging on the door downstairs so loud even they, shut in an upstairs room, could hear it. Then the cacophony of booted footfalls reached their ears.

"Crap. The broom's on the far balcony." Elphaba said

"Why'd you leave it there?" Glinda asked.

"I figured it would look strange in either of our rooms, or this balcony."

"Oh."

"Too late now. Is there a back way to the garden?"

"Yeah, follow me."

Glinda opened the door and peered out, making sure there was no one in the hallway yet. The porters must have stopped the Gale Force momentarily. She quickly turned left and hurried down the hallway. Elphaba and Fiyero followed. She cut through a guest room, out on to the balcony, and down a spiral staircase into the garden.

"Good. Is there a back gate?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes." Glinda said, and took off at a jog in that direction. She normally never moved that fast but she could hear yells and banging from inside the villa. She reached the back gate, an oaken door with a large sliding bar lock, and began to tug on the lock. It was rusted and steadfastly refused to move. Elphaba grabbed ahold and together they managed to slide it back with a loud screech no one welcomed. They threw open the door and Elphaba peered out quickly. It was all clear. She moved out and Glinda followed with Fiyero in the rear.

"We'll make for the river. With any luck we take a boat and sneak out through the port gate." Elphaba whispered.

They moved hurriedly, trying not to draw attention to themselves. They tried to stick to the alleys and servant ways that snaked between the villas. Elphaba and Fiyero moved with subtle grace. Glinda, never being trained, was awkward. However, they got within sight of the river without being spotted.

"Ok, we got one long dash until we get to the riverfront. Let's get it over with." Elphaba said, took a deep breath and stepped out. An arm shot out of the darkness.

"Stop you! Who are you?" the voice demanded. It was a Home Guardsman, probably deployed to help the Gale Force. Elphaba did not respond and twisted to get out of his grip. He struggled back against her but she managed to slip free. His fingers, grasping for purchase, caught the veils covering her face and tore them off. Elphaba stood exposed in the lamplight and the man gasped.

"Wicked Witch-" he breathed but Elphaba's fist connected to his face. The man crumpled, groaning.

"Hopefully that's the only one." Elphaba said but she heard a whistle. Someone either heard, saw, or were coming to check up on the man. Elphaba's eyes widened.

"Go." Fiyero said, and tossed the food satchel over Glinda's shoulder. "I'll lead them away."

"Fiyero, no." Glinda said, but he gave her a push.

"Go, now, or we're all ruined. Go!"

"Fiyero…" Elphaba breathed.

"I'll meet you a Kiamo Ko." He said, and then gave her a quick peck and a lopsided grin, and took off.

"Miss Glinda! Please hurry this way!" He yelled as he ran off into the distance. Glinda stared after him but Elphaba grabbed her hand.

"We have to go. Come on!"

They ran down the steps to the river walk. Elphaba glanced this way and that but could not find a boat.

"Perfect." She grumbled, but then had an idea. She took out the Grimmerie and quickly began flipping through it. She found a spell that could work. Chanting quietly, she began to feel cold, very cold, and then with a pop the spell spread out before her. The water began to freeze. She grabbed Glinda and started out onto it.

"Elphie, what did you do!"

"It was called To Call Winter onto Water. I assumed it was a freezing spell. Why they couldn't just call it a freezing spell is beyond me."

"Maybe that's why sorcery was invented. Much more simple and direct." Glinda responded. She was still in disbelief at the situation.

"Possibly." Elphaba said. They were about half way across, but the spell had frozen over the patch of the river completely across. They heard a whistle behind them and saw a group of Home Guard coming down the stairs. Elphaba cursed and picked up the pace. The Home Guard, in better shape, began to close quickly.

"We need to lose them." Elphaba said.

"I got it." Glinda replied and took out her wand. Elphaba blinked. In the hurrying, she had forgotten hers. "Don't worry, I've got yours too." Glinda said as if reading her mind. She did few flicks, and fire streamed out from her wand. As it near the Home Guard it exploded, send sparks everywhere. They cowered away.

"Combat magic?" Elphaba gasped and Glinda giggled.

"Nope. Carnival magic. Illusionary fireworks. Spectacular but completely harmless."

"Good thinking." She said, smiling but then cursed. On the other side there were three men in Gale Force uniforms standing with their rifles drawn. "Glinda!"

"On it." She incanted again and the fireworks came out. The men didn't move and as the neared the river's edge, he heard one laugh harshly.

"Nice try, Witch, but I know those can't harm us. These rifles, on the other hand, can kill you. Come here and surrender peacefully, and I promise you won't get hurt. At least, not too much." He smiled cruelly.

Elphaba knew they were trapped, as she could see the Home Guard regain their senses. She gritted her teeth, trying to think of a way out.


	15. Sword and Word Play

"Now come quietly witch." The man said.

Elphaba kept trying to think of a way out. Going over all the options, she realized there was only one possibility.

"We surrender." She said.

"What?" Glinda asked.

"Yes. We've got nowhere to go. Unless your bubble is bulletproof?"

"No."

"Come up here slowly! Hands up, no talking."

The pair slowly crept over to the edge of the river. As they placed their feet on the stone pavers, the same man laughed again. He watched them approach the stairs.

"A wicked witch and a traitor. I'd never thought I'd see the day when 'Glinda the Good' would stoop so low." He sneered. "You know, I have half a mind to shoot you both now. I'd probably be hailed as a hero!"

As they began walking up the stairs Elphaba opened her mouth to reply but there was a loud cracking sound. The furthest Gale Forcer disappeared. The one who had been talking spun around and they heard a ring of metal and a blast of musket fire. They lost sight of him for a moment, and then suddenly he was pitched over the edge of the embankment. He fell past them and landed in an awkward position. His groans did not sound good.

"Come on!" Elphaba yelled and tore up the stairs. As she came to the top she saw a man of average height and build holding a pistol on the last remaining Gale Forcer standing and the other groaning and holding his face on the ground. The man was dressed in black pants and tunic, but had a garish purple scarf on. He flashed them a quick smile.

"Good evening Misses Thropp. How are you?" he said cheerfully.

"Who are you?" Elphaba asked angrily.

"You know, you ask me that every time I meet you. I thought the other Misses was the forgetful one."

"Who, me?" Glinda said. "I don't know you either."

"You wound me, the both of you. Anyway, we should be leaving. The Home Guard are coming quickly." He stopped, and looked around. "Where's Master Tiggular?"

Elphaba breath hitched in her throat, but Glinda responded. "My fiancée has been gone for over five-"

"Oh, I apologize. Where's the _Scarecrow_?" he said, disbelief in his voice, and then gave a loud piercing whistle. Elphaba advanced on him.

"How do you know about that?"

"Ask me no questions and I'll spell you no lies." He responded, and then looked as two horses ran up. "Scarto, Argento, meet the Misses Thropp."

"You keep saying that but I thought you said you knew us. I'm Glinda. I'm no Thropp." Glinda said.

"No? Hm. Anyway, up you go." Glinda glanced at Elphaba, who nodded. She climbed on the horse. "Sorry, _Miss_ Thropp, but you have to ride tandem. I need Scarto."

"Do you think Argento will be able to hold us?" Elphabaasked concernedly.

"I assure you, Your Goddnesses, my back is still strong enough." The Horse said, and both looked in shock.

"A Horse!" Glinda said

"Of course." Argento replied.

"Enough wasting time! Let's go!" Scarto snapped.

Just then troops began coming up the stairs.

"Too late." The man said. He smiled at the Gale Forcer he was holding a pistol on. "Sorry, old chap." And then kicked him in the chest. The man went tumbling down the stairs, tripping up the Home Guard.

"Go! Go! Go!" he yelled, and the Horses took off. He fired off his pistol, which caused the Home Guard to duck back, and then turned and ran. He jumped, vaulted off a statue and onto Scarto's back.

"How'd he do that?" Elphaba wondered.

"I always suspected he was half-Lion." Argento replied.

"Quiet. You'll need the air for running!" Scarto chastised.

"Well, that was exciting!" the man said with a grin on his face.

"Who are you?" Elphaba insisted again. The man just flashed a bigger smile.

"No time. Scarto, Argento, can you drop us off and then give a diversion?"

"Of course. They're so dumb they probably think us horses. We'll lead them on a merry chase, and then meet you back at the pasture?"

"Yep."

The Horses skidded around two corners, hugging them tight. They were moving into the industrial parts of the Emerald City, a maze of filthy factories and warehouses. The Horses rounded two more corners, then skidded to a halt.

"This is our stop." The man said and quickly dismounted. The witches followed suit. As soon as they were off, the two Horses took off at a dead run again. The man went into an alley, moved what looked to be a heavy barrel, and slipped through the hole behind it. The two witches followed him, and the barrel swung into place after them and locked with a click.

"That should do for now." The man said. "We just have to-woah!"

Elphaba grabbed him and threw him up against a wall. She had a fierce but almost panicked look in her eyes.

"Who. Are. You." She growled.

"Right now, you could call me Dayus Ecks. But remember what I said earlier; ask me no questions and I will spell you no lies." He responded calmly.

"Not good enough." She said, still forcing him against the wall.

"Fine. I'm the one going to pull your collective pretty asses out of the fire. Or do you prefer to take your chances with the Gale Force?"

"How do we know you're not working for them?"

"You mean besides where they had you dead to rights, and I saved you? That would make no sense."

"Or any of the Wizards- I mean Administration's forces?"

"One, because why would I care if they caught you instead of me?"

"Glory."

"Point. Two, because if I wanted you or the package you're carrying, I'd have it."

"Really?"

His response was to easily slip out of Elphaba's grasp and behind her. She spun only to find a dagger unsheathed.

"Really." He said, dangerous glint in his eyes. He then put it away. "You'll just have to trust that I want you both free and up to your own devices instead of in Southstairs."

"Next question: how did you know about Fiyero? Why do you keep calling us Misses Thropp, as in plural? Who do you actually work for? How do you know what I'm carrying? Why are you wearing that obnoxious scarf if you're trying to blend in?"

"Sorry, question time is over. We have to go. It won't be long before they're searching for us in here." He began to move away from them.

"Wait." Glinda's voice said softly but clearly. He stopped. "What is your name? I'm not good with them, but I would have remembered someone with such an…unusual name."

The man stood silent for a while. "Duran." He replied, and then kept walking. The two looked at each other, and followed.

He led them through a complicated series of twists and turns. The only sense of direction they had was down. After a little bit, that stopped, and they began to walk through musty old tunnels that held a small stream of water in the middle. Neither of the witches wanted to think of what it was. Elphaba and Glinda held hands as Glinda used her wand to create a small floating ball of light. It extended far enough for them to see Duran but after about five feet, it was all shadows.

"So, Duran, how exactly did you know where to be to save us?" Elphaba asked. This man made her very uneasy.

"You know, you're trying really hard to ruin this whole 'mysterious swordsman shows up and saves the day' thing." He retorted. Glinda felt a flush of heat from Elphaba's hand and knew she was about to start yelling. Glinda cut her off.

"Fine, Duran; since you won't tell us anything new, tell us what we've forgotten."

He turned around and threw a smile back at them. "I can see why you love her." He said, directing it at Elphaba. Glinda felt Elphaba tense but Duran had turned around.

"My name is Duran. I really don't have a last name. They're for people from places or with titles. My father is, or was, a caravan guardsman. He would protect those that went to other countries; mostly Fliann and Ev, but sometimes Ix and Quox. Anyway, I was made to follow in his footsteps. Following a series of fortunate events, his patron offered to sponsor me to attend Shiz. He accepted and there I went."

"So you went to Shiz? Is that where you met us?" Glinda inquired.

"Yes it is. I was a classmate of yours, believe it or not. Not very close mind you; I think we interacted a whole one time, Miss Glinda. And it was because you needed to borrow a pen. And Miss Elphaba here told me off in Doctor Dillamond's history class for suggesting war is necessary."

"I remember that now." Elphaba said.

"Yep. You weren't very happy." They could hear the smile in his voice. "Then again, you always were feisty. Even when she put you in pretty clothing."

"So you met Fiyero, Boq, and the rest?"

"Yep. Avaric, both Tenmeadows and Fiyero's manservant; Crope, Tibbett, Pfannee, Shenshen, Milla, even Nessarose."

"You met Nessa?" Elphaba began to choke up.

"Briefly, my dear, briefly. I helped clear a hallway once. Poor Boq's voice wasn't cutting it." He grew silent for a moment. "Yes, poor Boq. He's cutting it now, isn't he? And Fiyero. Nessarose. So much loss." He shook his head.

"How do you know about that?" Elphaba asked quickly, hoping to exploit a weakness.

"Well, Boq wasn't exactly quiet about it until after the incident with Dorothy. As for Fiyero, let's just say I know someone who was around for his…transformation. Strung up in a field is no way for one to die or be left." The sadness in his voice was becoming more apparent.

"So why did you keep calling us Misses Thropp?" Glinda asked.

"We're here." He said, and opened a grate. It led up some stairs, and he opened a trap door into a large building full of people. They were an assorted lot from all countries: Quadlings, Munchkins, Vinkuns, and Gillikinese, even multi-generational Emerald City citizens. They were barely noticed as Duran helped them up from the cellar and shut it behind him. Elphaba could not discern a single thing any of them had in common. They were doing all sorts of activities: reading, singing, drinking, swordplay. It was quite a lot of Elphaba and Glinda to take in.

Duran led them across the room to a long table. On the benches sat a man and a woman. Glinda recognized the woman.

"Maygon!" she said, and the woman looked up. As she saw Glinda she broke into a relieved smile.

"Thank the spirits you're safe. When we saw the Gale Force surround your villa I feared the worst."

"Well, thanks to all of you were ok." Glinda replied.

"How did you know the Gale Force was coming?" Elphaba asked.

"Those idiots take no notice of the people who live on the streets. We have a deal with them to keep us informed in return for some coin." the man said.

"I'm assuming you were her Arjiki princess?" Maygon asked.

"Yes."

"Thought so. You almost had me convinced, but I'm Arjiki myself, and know there are no unwed princesses." Maygon replied with a smile.

"I'm assuming you need to get out of the City." The man said.

"Not before you tell me who the hell you people are!" Elphaba said frustrated. "You show up out of nowhere, have information that almost no one knows, and then have some ex-classmate who apparently deems himself a swashbuckling hero from a novel lead us here."

The man looked at her quizzically. "Who?"

Elphaba turned to gesture at Duran but he was gone. She stopped. "He was just here a second ago. He walked us up."

"I only saw you two." Maygon said. Elphaba began to feel even more nervous.

"He said his name was Duran." Glinda tried helping but still received blank looks. "Average build, average height, very…average looking. All black but a purple scarf?"

"Oh." Said the man. "You mean Sir Pfenix."

" _Sir_ Pfenix?" Elphaba said disbelievingly.

"Yes. He's a second generation Ozmanian Royal Guard. His father was part of the corps when the last Ozma disappeared, to his endless shame."

"Well that explains his skills at least. I just wonder what he was doing at Shiz." Glinda said. The man looked at Glinda, startled.

"Shiz? Surely not. Any old Royalists are black listed from Shiz. He couldn't have attended even if they had the money."

"Yet he was there. We remember him." Elphaba said.

"Strange. He is one of our more…enigmatic members." The man replied, but then shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Tomorrow, we'll get you out of the City. Tonight will be too dangerous."

"Fine." Elphaba said, obviously not happy. She turned away and started scanning the room, hawk like. Finding her prey, she took off after it. Glinda went to follow but stopped when she saw the target. It was Duran, who happened to be moving something to and from a room. Glinda shook her head. In doing so, she saw Scarto and Argento enter the building, and decided to make her way over to them. For once, nobody seemed to gawk at her.


	16. Conversations by Moonlight

"Just who the hell are you?" Elphaba asked when she approached Duran. He smiled.

"Thought I told you that. Did you bump your head?"

Elphaba got right up in his face as he dropped the bundle of cloth he was holding.

"Really? Because no one here seems to know you as Duran. They know you as Sir Pfenix." She growled. His smile did not leave his face but he moved into the room without answering the question. Elphaba followed. "Well?"

"That's an embarrassing title I never use. It was handed down from my father." He replied in a jovial tone and began throwing something onto a bed.

"Your caravan father or your Royal Guard father?"

He threw a sheet on the bed. "Did they need to be different?"

"Well, no." With her concession, he threw her a smile and began to move over to a dresser. He slid some drawers out, tsked, and went to leave the room. Elphaba put an arm out to stop him but he ducked under it fluidly. She stalked after him.

"You still haven't answered my questions."

"You remember what I said?"

"Right. Your cute little rhyme."

"Yes."

"Then ask away."

"How did you know where to find us?"

"Informants on the street. I saw the Gale Force move on the villa, saw them start searching for a target, and knew you must have slipped past them. I began to look for you and found you just in time, it seemed."

"Who do you work for?"

"Myself, generally. Sometimes others, if I need the money."

"I meant currently."

"I see no reason my answer would change."

"Specifically."

"They are the remnants of the Resistance, your old friends, and the Ozmanian Royal Guards. Mostly, they try to take care of the sick and meek." He walked over to where a group of packages were sitting, opened one, nodded, and grabbed the others. He headed back towards the room.

"I thought that was Glinda's job."

"Yes, so it appears. She did a number on their ability to recruit. However, there were many a time where they managed to divert attention or trouble from her. They were her…unseen protectors, if you will." He ducked into the room and Elphaba continued her pursuit.

"Really? Because I caught a little cutpurse once. They must not have done a good job."

He dropped the packages on the bed and flashed her a smile. "Who do you think he worked for? They needed to assess you. You were an unknown at the time." He went towards the door.

"Will you stop moving around! What are you doing anyway?"

"You have to sleep somewhere." He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was only then did she realize he had been making a bed, and the packages were female clothes.

"Really? That bed is much too large for a single person."

"That's why I assumed the Lady Glinda would be sleeping with you." He gathered a cape from a coat rack over his arm, and fixed the scarf around his neck.

"That reminds me: why did you keep referring to us as Misses Thropp?"

He flashed her that dazzlingly smile that was starting to annoy her. "My assumptions. You know what they say." He held up a key for her and she took it. She presumed it went to the door of the room. She realized he had brushed by her while she examined it and hurried to catch up. He was making his way toward a knot of people in a corner.

"Stop trying to avoid me. How did you know about the package I'm caring?" she asked angrily. Duran did not reply, but simply addressed the group.

"Dear Doctor, I believe there is someone who would like to meet you." He said, cheer in his voice. Elphaba was about to yell at him again when a Goat stood up.

"Doctor Dillamond?" she asked breathlessly.

"Good evening Miss Elphaba. It has been quite some time." He said with a smile. Elphaba could not hold back the tears in her eyes. They clouded her vision enough that she would have missed Duran slipping past her even if she was looking.

* * *

Glinda made her way over to Scarto and Argento. The two Horses were shaking off the chill from the combined cold of the night and the sweat from exertion. Scarto saw her first.

"Heads up. Lady approaching." He said briskly. Argento snapped to attention.

"Really, gentlestallions, that's not necessary." She replied.

"Old habits, my lady." Scarto replied.

"I just wanted to thank you for your help tonight."

"It was our honor, my lady." Argento replied.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"No, my lady. Were fine. We'll just be finding our squire to help us freshen up." Scarto answered.

"I can help. My family had horses in Frottica." She furrowed her brow. "At least I hope they were horses. The thing one doesn't think about when you're young."

"Really? Frottican trained?" Argento said.

"Yep. From the best stables in Gillikin."

"I myself am from the Perthan Hills." Argento replied. "If you would be so kind; our squires here are good but they're trained on services horses. They don't compare to the Gillikin methods."

"Argento…" Scarto warned.

"What? It's a rare treat. I haven't been home in years."

"Don't take advantage of the lady's kindness."

"It's no trouble." Glinda put in. "My friend is busy anyway." She looked to where Elphaba was following Duran around, interrogating him.

"Quite." Scarto replied.

"Where are your…" Glinda started but Argento pointed with a hoof. She gathered the necessary implements and began to rub down Argento. She could not read Horses faces well, but thought he was enjoying it.

"Easy there, boy," Scarto said, "or I'll tell your wife."

"She'd just be jealous." Argento replied. "You have fabulous technique, my lady."

"Thank you. Horseback riding was always one of my favorite things."

"I noticed. You were well taught in the Gillikin style. Your friend, however, was not so good. Rudimentary Munchkinland, though I think she spent too many years riding that broom."

"Quite possible. She's had a hard life." She paused a moment. "And what of Duran? How does he ride?"

"Strangely." Replied Scarto, and Argento nodded in agreement. "He's an expert horseman, no doubt about it. I've seen mount a horse at a run, like tonight, but also seen him dismount at a run; a much trickier feat. I was with him once when we were ambushed on the road. Most men like to dismount to fight. He fought off my back like it was the most comfortable thing in the world. I've never seen anyone do that."

"He said his father was a caravan guard. Could that have something to do with it?" Glinda asked.

"Possible. He feels vaguely Vinkun sometimes in his style, liking to ride high in the saddle from the stirrups. Other times he feels Gillikin, with much finesse." Scarto shrugged, an interesting sight on a Horse.

"He said…" Glinda started, but saw Duran heading towards her. The smile that seemed always present was there, and Glinda smiled back.

"I'm off. I'll be back in a little while." He said cheerfully.

"Where are you going?" Glinda asked. He stopped as he was about to leave, and threw his cape around his shoulders.

"Merely an evening sojourn." His smile was still in place as he left.

"Funny. I wonder why he felt like taking a walk tonight." Glinda mused.

"Prowling." Argento said.

"Hunting." Scarto replied, his voice harder.

"Hunting what?" Glinda asked, sounding confused.

"Evil-doers. Our friend often stalks the night looking for those who would prey on the weak." Scarto answered.

"Like criminals?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes criminals in uniforms."

"Like…Gale Forcers?"

"Yes."

"How often does he find one?"

"Almost every night. Some nights more than one."

"I see." Glinda said. Her opinion of the man was starting to shift. She began to understand the danger behind that smile.

"Glinda!" Elphaba's voice cut threw her thoughts and she turned. "Glinda look! It's Doctor Dillamond!"

* * *

Glinda mumbled and rolled over. She tried to go back to bed but the need would not cease. With a huff she blew her curls out of her eyes and opened them. It was late, and it took her a second to remember where she was. She gently lifted Elphaba's arm off her. The green girl sprawled out in her sleep when she had the room (and often when she did not). Elphaba mumbled something, starting to wake up, but Glinda whispered her intentions and she went back to sleep. Light sleeper though Elphaba was, she had gotten used to Glinda's mid night bathroom breaks.

Glinda slipped on a large shirt over her nightdress. Duran had somehow acquired good traveling clothes for the both of them. She took one of Elphaba's, not wanting to go to the hassle of putting on pants, and slipped into her riding boots. Unlocking the door, she quietly slipped out and hoped she could find the bathroom.

She almost jumped at the light scraping noise emanating from the floor next to the door. She turned to see a dark figure running something over a sword. There was a flash of spark, and she could tell it was Duran.

"How many did you get tonight?" she asked, voice hard. He started a bit. Glinda had not thought he could be surprised so easily. In the moonlight she saw him turn and smile.

"I see someone told you." He replied, tone still light. "But, to answer your question, none tonight. The Gale Force is out in strength, and either they are too busy in it, or too scared of it."

"How can you do it? Kill someone so easily?" the distaste was obvious in her voice.

"Thousands of hours of training." He replied jokingly. Glinda was not amused. "But in honesty, that's the answer. You grind out the thinking aspect of it. Like your magic; the first time you do a spell is hard, but every time after gets easier until its second nature."

"That's horrendous!"

"I agree. But it is who I am." A flash in the night and his smile was gone, replaced with sadness in his eyes. Or maybe Glinda imagined it, since the smile was still there. "I do the best with what I have."

"Why not change? Give it all up?"

"There's a question. Would it be so easy for you to no longer be Glinda the Good?" he barked out a laugh which echoed in the hall. Only now did Glinda realize it was empty except for them. "Well, maybe not now, since you're a wanted person. But before?"

"I had the choice once. I failed to take it, and regretted it for seven years."

"Of course. Silly me. I may appear to be smart but really I'm all good looks and fast hands." His smile had turned self-deprecating.

"My question still stands. Why not change?"

He stood abruptly but the smile was still fixed on his face. By now Glinda recognized it; it was the same she had worn all these years. He began to move in pattern, dancing the sword this way and that in the moonlight. She had to fight to not become hypnotized by it.

"Perhaps I am not strong enough. Perhaps I have not found anyone who can make me so. Perhaps I am afraid." He said eventually.

"Afraid of what?"

A sad smile this time. Glinda never knew one expression could convey so much.

"Of losing myself. This is all I've ever known. This sword," He said and turned it so Glinda could see down the blade, "has seen me through many a tough time. It is as natural to me as moving my arm." He let the tip drop, then thrust out quickly away from Glinda. She could see the glint in his eyes, like a Cat on the hunt.

"I thought knights named their swords." She said, and he laughed.

"Most men of war do. They name them all sorts of things. The Ex-wife, Biter, Bludger, the Long Judgment. I do not. My sword has no name because it does not bring justice, or light, or death, or even life. No, my sword does not bring anything. It is merely an instrument of my will. It would be like naming my arm."

"And what is your will? Death?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes only pain, like when I saved you. But always destruction."

"Sounds like a terrible existence."

"It is."

"I can't imagine why anyone would continue it."

"As I said before, I do the best I can. I've been trained to destroy, but it is my will that directs the destruction. I've turned it against those who would do harm. I am under no illusion that makes me a good person, but as long as evil exists I will seek to eliminate it anyway I can."

"I see. Is that why you saved us? To eliminate the evil chasing us?"

"No. I saved you because you have done more to eliminate evil than I ever could. I can only treat the symptom; you can cure the disease. Evil came for you, to eliminate you both. I saved you in the hopes that someday, through you, I am no longer needed. Perhaps then some of the destruction I've wrought will mean something."

"I see." They sat in silence for a long moment. Then Glinda said, "Why don't you come with us?"

He threw his head back and laughed but then looking at her face, his smile dropped. "You're serious."

"Yes. Come with us. I dare say we will need some protection on this journey and you're very skilled. You also will be serving the good you want without having to kill someone every night."

He stared at her for a long time but then said, "While my heart would love it, I have to refuse."

"Why?"

"Through your efforts you will change Oz for the better. Of that I have no doubt. But someone like me with so much blood on his hands will only compromise your position. A killer has no right to be in the company of those such as you."

"That's absurd! We're not any better than you!"

"That's where I'll have to disagree. But nonetheless, my reason stands." He strode towards her, and Glinda felt shiver of fear. Watching him move, sword in hand, she felt as if Death was walking towards her. He took one of her hands, and bent low to kiss it. She watched as his eyes never left hers.

"That is, though, the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I thank you." And Glinda could see her truly meant it.

"I'm sorry." She said, though she did not know why, and hurried toward the bathroom. He watched her go.

"How long have you been there?" he asked quietly.

"Since the beginning." Elphaba answered just as soft, and she detached from the shadows. To Duran, her dress seemed to be made of it.

 _Poetic._ he thought to himself as he sheathed his sword.

"I would have thought a hunter such as yourself would have known immediately."

"My senses seem dulled when she's around." He shrugged and turned to look at her.

"I know what you mean." Her eyes were still on Glinda, who disappeared in a door, but then turned back to him. They were hard. "Why didn't you accept her offer?"

"You mean besides the fact you would never let me join you?" he asked, his smile back in place.

"I think you know that if she had asked I would have let it happen."

"Possibly. My reason is still the same."

"Except it's a lie."

"Only one of many tonight. The first you've called me on."

"So, did you find him?"

"You are quick. No, I didn't. Only news. The Home Guard seemed to catch him shortly after your separation. Apparently he turned a corner and ran smack into a squad of them."

"Brilliant."

"Better than the Gale Force. The Home Guard at least works for Oz. I don't know who the Gale Force works for."

"Not the Minister?"

"Only nominally. Someone else is pulling their strings."

"I see. You haven't an idea?"

"I do, but if it is true, I have no power to stop them."

"So you'll cut as many strings as you can."

"Yep."

There was a lull in the conversation, then Elphaba said,

"She's not dumb you know."

"I am very aware."

"She can see it. She knows what you're hiding behind that smile, or at least has an inkling of it."

"From what I understand she has a talent for pulling hidden feelings out of people."

"And how do you mean that?"

"Just as an observation."

Glinda had come out of the bathroom and was heading their way.

"So when will we be moving tomorrow?" Elphaba asked.

"Tomorrow night. In a few more hours I'll take you to one of the safe houses near the walls, and you'll spend the rest of the day there. Then we'll move you out one of our many hidden paths out of the city."

"Will you be doing the moving?" Glinda asked.

"Most likely not. I'm a bit…noticeable. Not what you want. But I'll be around in case things go south. Now it would be my recommendation you both get some more sleep."

"What about you?" Glinda wondered but he flashed her a smile.

"Oh, I don't need sleep."

And they could not tell if he was joking or not.


	17. Setting Feet on the Path

There was a light rap at the door. Elphaba stirred, and slowly untangled herself from Glinda. As she tried clearing the fog from her brain she passed a mirror. She paused to glance at her reflection.

 _I look terrible._ She thought, and chuckled softly. She was definitely spending too much time around Glinda. She unlocked the door and eased it open. Duran was standing there holding a tray of assorted meats, cheese, bread, fruits, and eggs.

"Breakfast." He said with a smile. Elphaba grunted and walked back towards the bed. Duran followed with the tray.

"Whoisit?" Glinda grumbled from under the covers. All that could be seen of her was a mop of golden curls.

"Duran. He's got breakfast." Elphaba replied.

Glinda's head popped up at the mention of food. She looked at Duran, sleepily comprehending the situation, then squeaked and hid back under the covers.

"Elphie, you mean green thing! I'm not decent! I look absolutely hideodeous!" Elphaba shot Duran an exasperated look but he just smiled.

"I'll leave this here then."

"Thank you!" came the muffled response from under the covers. "Oh, Duran? Is there a bath tub? I need to wash up."

"Glinda," Elphaba admonished, "we have much more important things to worry about."

She popped up from under the covers again. "Elphie, we have to clean. That's just disgustifying!" she looked at Duran again, and re-hid. He laughed.

"I'll see if I can find a tub of sorts for you. Regretfully, I have no way of making fire, nor would I wish too since it could give us away. Do you have some sort of heating spell?"

"Yep." Came a muffled response.

"Ok. I'll be back in a little bit."

As the door shut Glinda popped out from under the covers. She rolled out of bed, clutching the sheet to her chest, and made her way over to the food. Examining it, she took a small bite and made a face.

"Get used to it. It won't be much better once were out."

"Why can't resistances be in big mansions with nice food" she grumbled. Elphaba joined her and they ate in silence for a few minutes. There was a knock at the door, and after moment it opened. In came Duran wheeling a tub full of water. He rested it in an open area and looked up. His face flickered with some form of emotion but his smile held.

"Here you go. That's all the water I could get so don't go wasting it."

"What will you use?" Glinda asked. He turned his full attention on her, and she saw that flicker again; not on his face but in his eyes.

"I'll use one of the many houses who owe me favors. But I can do that in the day time, unlike you two. I'll be back in about an hour. Be ready by then." A whirl of fabric and he was gone.

"Elphie, was he acting stranger?"

"Stranger?"

"Yes. When he came in, I thought there was something that…flashed across his face. And when he looked at me, it was there again but in his eyes."

"Probably because you're standing there in just a sheet and a tiny night dress. It is affects people, I can tell you."

Glinda blushed. "I completely forgot." A pause. "Surely you me it can affect men, right?"

"Take it from someone who has lived with you; the morning is when you are the most radiant. So no, it affects everyone." She quirked her lips into a smile. "It's kind of like morning sunlight. Pretty but blinding."

"That's one of the sweetest things someone ever told me. Have you gotten used to it by now?"

"One never gets used to it. They just learn to function in it better."

"So it still affects you?"

"Every time. Why do you think I put up with your incessant blanket stealing?"

Glinda huffed and Elphaba cackled. "I do not steal the covers!"

"Whatever you say my sweet. Now, would you like to go first?"

"Yes. Thank you."

True to his word, Duran returned an hour later. Both women had washed and changed into their new clothes but Glinda was moping because Elphaba had forbidden her from Glindafying. He smiled as he entered and set down two backpacks with attached sleeping rolls.

"I've got these for you. They have everything you'll need when you're on your own, including food and water. Once you're out of the city, you should head north through the forests to west of the Yellow Brick Road. It may take you some weeks but you'll be able to get to Gillikin safely."

"Some weeks! It will take closer to a month!" Elphaba countered.

"There will be some old Resistance members I can point you towards that can help out. They can show you the paths to get to Gillikin easier."

Glinda looked apprehensive. "You sure you haven't changed your mind?"

"No, tempting though it is. Besides, you won't need me."

"Ok."

"Now, I have a few more arrangements to prepare. I'll be back in a little bit, and then we'll go." With that, he spun in a cascade of cloth and left.

As the women began packing and double checking, Elphaba thought back to her previous experience. She was not as well prepared as she was now, but those pursuing her seemed much more capable. That worried her. She stole a glance at Glinda who had sat down on the bed. Her change in demeanor was puzzling. Yesterday she was strong, confident, and smart. This morning she seemed… little girlish. Almost like she reverted back to Galinda. Elphaba then noticed her sniffle, and sat down on the bed next to her.

"What's wrong, my sweet?" she asked softly.

"Nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing. What is it?"

"You'll think me dumb."

"No I won't. Tell me."

"It's just…I don't want to travel through the wilderness, Elphie. I don't want to give up my life. I like it. Why can't everything just go back to the way it was? Everything was going so perfectly! It would have been just like old times." She leaned towards Elphaba and she enveloped the blonde in her arms.

"My sweet, sometimes these things happen. We'll keep moving forward, and everything will be ok. In the end it will make a great story to tell."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"You probably think I'm weak."

"No, Glinda, I don't. You're just not as hardened to the world like everyone else, and that's why I love you."

"I love you too, Elphie."

The women sat there for several minutes, taking comfort in each other but trying to suppress an uneasy feeling they could not place. A light rapping broke them apart, and Duran entered.

"Ready?"

* * *

Glinda was very grumpy. Here she was trudging through the same passageways as before (she refused to acknowledge their purpose) and carrying a heavy backpack. And, to top it all off, she did not even look good. This was not the life for her. To make it almost insufferable, Duran was whistling as they walked. She could have sworn he was enjoying this. She began to plan the ways she could get revenge on him. Maybe change that ever present scarf of his pink. She grinned at that thought and it made the trip easier. After a bit they stopped at a ladder with a trapdoor at the top.

"Here we are, Misses." He looked up it, and then at Glinda. "You have no trouble with ladders, I suppose. I know the other Miss is well acquainted with them."

"The only time I have trouble on ladders is when a boy is trying to peak up my skirts." She retorted haughtily.

"But not a girl?" Duran shot back mischievously. Glinda scowled.

"Why you-" the rest was lost in Duran's laughter which was deafening in the tight confines.

"No worries then. I'll go first." He swung up the ladder and, while Glinda contemplated knocking him off of it, gave a rhythmic five knocks. The trap door opened and the two witches were blinded by the sudden brightness.

"I was wondering what took you so long." A woman's voice met them.

"You know me; I like to take my time."

"Like now. Get up here and bring our guests."

The three climbed out of the tunnel. There was a short gasp as Glinda emerged but a much sharper inhale as Elphaba did.

"Duran! You didn't tell me you were bringing Her Goodness here! And-and-and- the Wicked-"

"The other one." Duran cut her off.

"Yes, the other one."

Glinda's eyes finally adjusted to the light. "Jui Lin?"

"Yes, Your Goodness."

"How many times do I have to say-"

"I know, Your Goodness."

"You know each other?" Elphaba asked.

"Jui Lin is in charge of one of the schools I support." Her face darkened. "Did support."

"Fear not, Your Goodness. We have more than enough for the year. Besides, you'll be back in no time."

"How many of your people are in the Resistance?" Elphaba asked rhetorically in disbelief, but Jui Lin answered.

"Most of the adults. When Her Goodness stopped being Throne Minister and started doing good we made it a priority to serve and shield her."

"So I heard from Maygon." Glinda said. "Which reminds me: when she introduced herself to me she said she was a Quadling but last night said she was Arjiki. I'm confusified."

"She's Quadling by birth but Arjiki by custom. She was an orphan adopted by Arjiki that lived in the city. She has learned many Quadling customs but she is strongly Arjiki also."

"Interesting." Elphaba said sincerely. That brought Jui Lin's attention back to her.

"Uh, Your Goodness, what is – um – what I mean is-"

"Why is the Wicked Witch of the West standing here?" asked a beaming Duran.

"Well, yes."

"You see, we brought her back from the dead-ooph!" Duran took Glinda's elbow to the gut.

"Her name is Elphaba, Jui Lin. She did not really die but has been in hiding for fear for her life." Glinda replied

"So, was she really wicked then? I mean, you seem on friendly terms with her." Jui Lin asked. Once again Duran beat Glinda to the punch.

"It depends on what you mean by wicked. Did she defy the Wizard? Definitely. Did she conspire his downfall with subversive elements, both Ozian and Animal? Certainly. Did she use magic to further said means? Absolutely. Was she in the West? For a little bit. But really, that could apply to any of us here. Does she really have a third eye? Can shed her skin? Is a jilted lover? Half-Dragon, half woman? Ravishes young maidens in the night? Not that I'm aware, but I'm willing to investigate the last one."

"Ravish young maidens?" Elphaba yelled. "When did that get added?"

"Yes, I've never heard that one either." Jui Lin added.

"Really? Seems to be popular in my circle." Duran added with a wink.

"I'm sure." Jui Lin retorted.

"Well, if it is not a rumor yet, give me a week. All of Oz will be locking their daughters away."

"Really!" Glinda interjected. "That would be most unhelpful considering our situation."

"I get that a lot."

"Where are we anyway?" Glinda asked.

"The Upland School for Young Minds." Jui Lin replied.

"Really? You think it safe for us to be here?"

"Sure. They searched the place yesterday. They completely missed the door in the closet that goes to the safe room upstairs."

"What if the Gale Force comes back?"

"We'll know far in advance. This block knows that the school is the only real hope for their children to have a decent life. They won't let anything happen to jeopardize it."

"Even go against the Administration?" Elphaba asked wearily.

"What has the Administration ever done for them?" Jui Lin shot back. "Her Goodness cared for them as Throne Minister; as soon as she was forced out, they cut off all funding. Now Her Goodness cares for them again. Every orphan, parent, family on this block loves Her Goodness and would do anything for her." Jui Lin came back angrily, and Elphaba could feel he conviction behind her words.

With that the conversation died.


	18. Disguises

Jui Lin led them up to the safe room. It was simple and bare, containing just a bed and sheet for it. They unloaded their packs (Glinda dropping her enthusiastically) and thanked Jui Lin. She bowed and excused herself. After the door closed Duran turned to the two of them and held out two small packages wrapped in paper.

"What are these?" Elphaba asked suspiciously.

"Care packages." Duran replied cheerfully. They both slowly took them from him and unwrapped them. "Some things to make life a little easier. Soap: sandalwood for Miss Elphaba and lavender for Miss Glinda. Oil for your skin, Miss Elphaba, and rosewater for Miss Glinda. Small brushes and combs. Toothbrushes with paste. The like."

"What's this?" Glinda asked, holding up an oval rock the size of her palm. It was perfectly smooth and had an image of a woman with wings on it. Elphaba found a similar one in hers but with a dragon with spread wings.

"Sending stones. Nifty little things. Simply think of me and it will let me know to come to you."

"I've read of them before but never seen one." Glinda wondered. "That's old magic. How did you get them?"

"Part of the profession. They react to emotions including want or need. The stronger the emotion the stronger the pull."

"How many of these have you given out?" Elphaba asked.

"Total or current?"

"Total."

"Three."

"Not including these?"

"Including these. It's a type of binding spell; they are made specifically for their recipients. They will only work for you and will only call me. All you have to do now is attune them to yourselves."

"How do we do that?" Glinda asked.

"Simply think of wanting me present."

Glinda closed her eyes and thought of bringing Duran closer. The stone warmed and she heard him say, "Good, Miss Glinda. Miss Elphaba?"

"I'll wait."

"Your choice. Anyway, feel free to call me if you need me. I won't appear in puff of smoke and flames but I'll come as quickly as I can."

"How long could that take?"

"Anywhere from a couple of hours to a week. It's almost a literal pull, telling me where and how far you are. As I said before the strength of the pull is from the strength of the need, so it tells me how fast to go."

"What's the longest you travelled and how long did it take?" asked Elphaba.

"I was in the Vinkus near the impassable desert and I had to get to the Emerald City. It took me two and a half days."

"That's almost as fast as my broom!" exclaimed a shocked Elphaba.

"Not really. I'm just more consistent than you flying on your broom."

That is when Elphaba noticed something else in her package. She picked up what appeared to be a blank letter but as she touched it words began to appear. _Miss Elphaba._

"What's this?"

"You'll be able to read that when you're ready." He replied with a smile.

"First sending stones, now this? Are you some kind of wizard?"

"No, more like a conjurer of cheap tricks. Anyway, I've got to go. Have some house calls to make." He flipped his cape over his shoulders and walked out. The silence they experienced after his departure was something they were getting used to.

"Crap." Elphaba suddenly said. "I forgot to ask how he planned to smuggle us out tonight."

Glinda looked down at the stone in her hand and willed Duran to come back. It warmed and she looked up at the door.

"Glinda, what's with the face?" Elphaba asked concernedly but jumped when Duran flew in through the door.

"Need something from me, sweetie?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

"Sorry." Glinda replied meekly. "It probably wasn't something I needed to call you for. It's just Elphaba forgot she wanted to ask how you were getting us out tonight and it was still in my hand."

Duran's smile grew wider. "It's alright. To answer Miss Elphaba's question, we will be sneaking you out as maunts. They owe me a favor, and tonight they have a group going out on a routine pilgrimage."

Elphaba made a face. Glinda smiled knowingly and said, "Yes, yes, I know. You're an atheist. Deal with it."

"I thought you said we were going to use a secret path?" Elphaba challenged.

"I did." Replied Duran calmly. "It is secret." He then winked at her.

"I don't believe that for a second."

"You really love killing my mystery, don't you? Fine. I was unsure if they were going to come through for me. We do have secret paths, but this is a much better option."

"Was that so hard?"

"Like pulling teeth. Now, if you don't _need_ me, I have those calls to make. I'm going to have to hustle to get there which will kill my air of debonair, which probably pleases Miss Elphaba greatly." A swoosh of the cape and he was headed towards the door.

"Female?" Elphaba could not resist calling after him.

"Some!" he called back and pivoted towards them as he opened the door. "If the Wicked Witch of the West won't ravish the young maidens, someone has to!" Elphaba scowled and Glinda stuck out her tongue at him. His loud laughter echoed even after he left.

They lay down together on the small bed, cuddling close. Comfortable silence reigned until Glinda suddenly looked over at Elphaba and giggled. Elphaba raised an eyebrow at her.

"What was that all about?"

"I just got an image of the Wicked Witch you sweeping down on her broom to some poor young girl's bedroom balcony and ravaging her in the moonlight." She giggled again.

"You really imagined me doing that?'

"Not, not you. Wicked Witch you." Glinda wiggled in Elphaba's arm and reached her pack. She pulled out a small pad of paper and a pencil. She began a quick drawing.

"Where'd did that come from?"

"Duran had it in the pack." She answered distractedly. She was sticking her tongue out as she drew. Elphaba found it adorable. She glanced at the picture taking shape and realized it was really good.

"Where did you learn to draw?"

"Shush. You're distracting me." She admonished, then, "You know I always liked architecture. I began buildings but that got boring fast. After that, I drew still life and then moved to portraits. Now, I try and draw as realistically. As possible. Done!" Elphaba looked at it. It was her but in her ragged witch's clothes and cape. Her hair and eyes were wild and her hands like claws. There was something scribbled above it in Glinda's beautiful scrawl.

"I'll get you my pretty?" Elphaba said with disbelief, and Glinda giggled again.

"Yep. Then you cackle." She said, and when Elphaba just looked at her, she scrunched her nose. Elphaba obligingly cackled.

"Like that?"

"Yep. Just like that." And Elphaba shook her head.

* * *

Later that evening Elphaba and Glinda met a pair of maunts in the food hall downstairs. They watched as Jui Lin greeted them both, and then the maunts gave them each a package. It contained maunt robes and habit but also additional veils cover all but their eyes. Both women's face held a look of disdain at the clothes: Glinda because of the cut and color, and Elphaba because of what they symbolized.

"You will be one of fifteen maunts accompanying us tonight out of the Gillikin Gate. Our mission will be a pilgrimage to the holy sites of Gillikin country." The ancient looking maunt, Sister Superior, said. At Elphaba's face she continued, "We know of your dislike but we owe Brother Dervel much."

" _Brother_ _Dervel?_ " Elphaba asked incredulously. "He's a brother now?"

"Not officially no. But he attends service regularly enough to be well known to us."

"Confession?" Elphaba accused.

"No. Even if he did you know I would not tell you. He has no need to confess; his handiwork is evident every night."

There's was a pregnant silence, then Glinda asked, "Dervel? I'm not familiar with that saint."

"He's an early one. He helped cleanse the Lurlinists from Gillikin."

"A butcher saint. How appropriate." Elphaba spat.

"It is my wish, _Sister Aelphaba,_ " Sister Superior said slowly, "that you learn to give up your hate and disdain. It shall set you free." Elphaba scoffed at the chastisement and the invocation of her name's origin.

"Sisters Glinda and Aelphaba will follow us out. They will be shrouded and take a vow of silence. I feel it for the best." Sister Superior continued and Elphaba refused to rise to the bait.

"So no Dur- Brother Dervel then?" Glinda asked.

"No. He wishes you safe journey and says you know how to reach him."

"Let's get this over with." Elphaba stated dejectedly.


	19. Angels and Demons

Glinda and Elphaba walked in line with the other maunts. They were about two thirds back hoping that they would escape scrutiny. Elphaba was nervous but did not let it show with practiced ease. She worried for Glinda but the blonde must have still been in disbelief because she was perfectly calm. As the maunts began to pass through the gate Elphaba resisted the urge to hold her breath. The guards started to inspect them but quickly grew bored and waved them through. Elphaba relaxed as she passed under the archway and let out a small sigh of relief.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" one guard said. Elphaba tensed, preparing to flee, but Glinda was right in between two guards. She gritted her teeth.

"They are shrouded sisters." Sister Superior said, coming up to the guard who had spoken. "They have taken a vow to retreat from the world the best they can, and not be heard or seen."

"I'm sorry Sister, but there are fugitives about. We have to check." He apologized and reached for Glinda's shroud. Elphaba coiled, preparing to strike him but jumped when the sisters began to wail. "Why are they doing that?" the guard asked.

"They are lamenting for the stain on our sisters' souls should their vow be broken. They are also crying for your soul, for you are breaking it."

"Why aren't those two wailing?" he asked, and Elphaba realized only her, Glinda, and Sister Superior were not.

"They will not compound your sins by willing breaking their vow."

"Fine! Just let them pass through." He finally said gruffly.

As they continued onward, Elphaba fell back to Sister Superior.

"How did you do that?" she whispered to Sister Superior.

"Hush. You should be silent." The maunt replied but continued. "I did nothing. The sisters believe you have actually taken your vows."

"Isn't it a sin to use the Unnamed God this way?" Elphaba continued, ignoring the maunts order.

"I've prayed on that very question for the last few days after Brother Dervel asked me. I received no answer, so I was left with my own choice. If it is a sin I will live with it to the end of my days. I cannot even confess because of the risk involved."

"What did he do for you?"

"He saved my soul. I was a cheap hooker before him. He freed me, and many others."

To that Elphaba had no response.

* * *

After a few hours of walking the procession stopped. Both Elphaba and Glinda were a little startled when the all maunts turned to them.

"Our sisters are leaving to find their own path to salvation. May the Unnamed God bless their path." Sister Superior intoned, and led the maunts in a prayer. She then approached them. "Continue north for another day. Your guide will find you there. May the Unnamed God cherish your soul."

"I have no soul." Elphaba whispered.

"You make think so, Sister Aelphaba, but I have no doubt." With that she left, leaving Elphaba no chance to respond.

* * *

Elphaba woke. The fire was a bare smolder of embers. She shifted painfully, forgetting how it was to sleep on hard ground. Sighing, she untangled herself from Glinda. The blonde was using her for a pillow and warmth. Glinda smiled and muttered something but took no notice of Elphaba. She gave the blonde a light kiss on the forehead, and whispered that she was getting more wood. The blonde mumbled back adorably. She spent about fifteen minutes gathering the driest pieces she could until she had an armful. As she approached the dim light she saw Glinda sitting up.

"What are you doing up?" she asked cheerfully. Glinda turned towards her with wide eyes.

"Elphie, watch o-" but was silenced as a black hand covered her mouth and a cloth over her eyes. Elphaba dropped the wood and spun but was doubled over by a blow to the stomach. She let out a deep gasp and fell to her knees.

Glinda heard Elphaba get struck as her world went black. Her arms were roughly bound to her sides but her hands still hand some free movement. They flew into the pockets of the dress, looking for something. Finding it, she squeezed it tight.

"Stand them up." She heard a gruff voice say and was roughly hauled to her feet. "Where's the book witch?"

"Have you checked the library?" Elphaba voiced was pained even through her sarcasm. There was a loud crack, and Elphaba let out a grunt of pain.

"Elphie! Don't hurt her!" Glinda yelled.

A hot breath in her ear asked, "Do you know where the Grimmerie is?"

"Do you think were stupid enough to carry it on us?" Elphaba groaned. Glinda heard the sound of objects hitting the ground.

"It's not here, boss. We searched both of their stuff."

"Where is it witch?" the first voice said.

"Like I'd tell you." Glinda could hear Elphaba's disgust.

There was smacking sound, and Elphaba's pained grunt. This began to repeat itself over, and over, and over. The only change was that Elphaba's started to let out gasps and finally cries of pain. Tears were streaming down Glinda's face. Every time she heard the sound she squeezed the object in her hand harder. Every time Elphaba cried out she squeezed it longer. After what seemed like an eternity to Glinda, the sound stopped.

"She's not going to talk. I can see it in her eyes. We could beat her all night and get nothing but tired." Another voice said.

"Well, what about her friend? We could work her over." A different voice answered, innuendo clear. Glinda whimpered and tried to sink to the ground but was held up.

"Leave her alone!" Elphaba yelled.

"Don't worry Elphie, I'll be fine." Glinda said, voice quivering. "Don't tell them anything."

"While the idea is…enticing, the boss said hands off. The princess has a public appointment with the gallows."

"How would he know? Seems a waste."

"Do you want to deal with him if he finds out?"

"Probably wants her all to himself."

"His prerogative."

"I wonder what they'll choose. Beheading's always interesting. I've gotten bored of seeing hangings."

"The paraffin necklace is always a treat."

"Enough!" the original voice said. "Stay focused."

There was grumbling, then the same voice said, "How about this?" there was a clacking sound. "You've got ten seconds, my Lady, before I put a bullet through this green freak. Ten."

"Elphie!"

"Nine."

"Don't do it, Glinda!"

"Eight!"

"It's not worth it, Elphie!"

"Seven."

"Don't! They can't use it!"

"Six."

"But Elphie!"

"Five."

"No Glinda-"

"Four."

"-they can hurt so many more-"

"Three."

"-with it than just me."

"Two."

"Elphie! Sir, please, don't!"

"One!"

"Glinda, I want to tell you-"

"Times up!"

There was a thunderous sound.

"Elphie!" Glinda screamed and broke down sobbing.


	20. Shattered

Glinda collapsed sobbing. The hands holding her left and she fell to the ground, instinctively curling into a ball. Her cries of pain drowned out the world around her. The only thing she could hear was the pounding thought that Elphaba was dead. She felt a pair of strong hands grab her and wrestle her off the ground.

"Let me go!" she cried. "You might as well just kill me now! Elphie…"

"Hush, Glinda, it's me." A soft voice said.

"Elphie?" she sobbed.

"Yes." She felt the ropes fall off her, and went to remove her blindfold. Elphaba's strong hands stopped her. "No, my sweet, not yet."

"Elphie, why? How?"

"Pick her up and hold her close." A harsh voice said. Glinda whimpered and clung to Elphaba. She felt her head being turned to place her face fully against Elphaba's chest. Sandalwood and fire smoke enveloped her. She was suddenly scooped up, and gave a little yelp of surprise. After, there was an unfamiliar bobbing sensation as they moved. A minute or two later she felt herself put down.

"Can I take this off now?" she asked meekly.

"Yes, my sweet."

She took off the cloth but in the darkness could only see Elphaba's outline. Elphaba held up her training wand and Glinda used it to conjure her light orb. She almost wished she had not. The red smudges across the green skin could not cover up the deep purple bruises already starting to form.

"Oh, Elphie, look what they did to you. And how-" Glinda saw a glint in the darkness. "Elphie, watch out!"

Elphaba spun. Two orbs shone in the dark; Glinda thought it may be a big Cat. Elphaba put her arm in front of Glinda as they came closer. Elphaba tensed. A flash in the darkness along a line, and a piece of steel appeared. Holding it was a man in a garish purple scarf.

"Duran?" Glinda said, and then blew a sigh of relief. "It did work!"

As he came closer Elphaba tensed even more and moved in front of Glinda. She was shaking.

"Elphie, what is it? It's only Duran." She said, looking at her. The expression on her face was like a cornered animal. She looked back at Duran to see him run something along the length of the sword, and come away red.

"I apologize for my lateness. I was not appropriately attired when you called." He gave them a small smile. "Not out of my sight for twelve hours and already in trouble." He shook his head and came almost within touching distance of Elphaba causing her to shake more. He noticed and softened his expression.

"We need to move. There may be more about. Come on, I know a safe place. The host may be a little grumpy that we dropped in on him, but it will be fine."

"Elphie, what's wrong?" Glinda whispered when she did not respond. This did not bring a response from the quaking emerald woman either, so Glinda turned to Duran. "What about our things?"

"Elphaba grabbed the Grimmerie and I'll come back for everything else. We really need to go." And with that he moved ahead, scanning the area.

"Who were they?" Glinda asked as she tried to keep up. She was practically dragging Elphaba with her.

"White Skulls; Hunter-Killer Squad of the Gale Force. I didn't know there were as many as I saw tonight. Maybe they pulled them all in."

"Why are they called White Skulls?"

"They wear white skull masks on raids. They had them on tonight, too."

They moved in silence for another hour. Glinda kept watching Elphaba who looked as if she would fall apart at any moment. It had steadily gotten worse as they went. Finally, they stopped near a mossy rock cropping. Duran moved the moss aside and entered into a hole. Glinda followed nervously with a shaking Elphaba.

"We'll stay here tonight." Duran said, and Glinda plopped down. Elphaba remained standing, leaning against the wall. Her eyes never left Duran.

"Elphie, why are you watching him like that?" she whispered but Elphaba still did not answer. Huffing, Glinda got up and moved to where Duran was standing. "Thanks for coming." She said, smiling. He smiled back.

"I said call when you need me. You really needed me. It started out as a general urgent pull but began to throb harder time and again. I assume it has something to do with Miss Elphaba's condition."

Glinda nodded but movement caught her eye. She turned to see a bear roar at her. It was so loud it covered up her scream, and Elphaba darted in front of her. The bear stopped, took a deep breath, and went to do it again.

"Really, Lord Barrington, is that anyway to treat guests?" Duran asked, and the bear – Bear - blinked. Elphaba and Glinda did the same. The Bear shuffled his feet – paws – and looked bashful. Glinda had never seen a Bear look bashful before. It was almost cute. The bear sniffed the air deeply and then finally noticed Elphaba and Glinda.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, voice deep. "I didn't realize it was you, Quicksilver."

"Quicksilver?" Glinda repeated.

"Your scent is covered by blood. Plus -" he sniffed the air again, "you covered up Sandalwood Smoke and Crisp Green Apple."

"Which witch is which?" Duran asked jovially.

"The tall is Sandalwood Smoke, and the shorter Crisp Green Apple."

"Really? Miss Elphaba I could see Sandalwood Smoke but Miss Glinda Crisp Green Apple? I thought it would be Gillikin Rose."

"It's Elphie's favorite." Glinda mumbled. The Bear's head jerked up.

"The Goodnesses here! I'm not presentable!" he began to shuffle about and they now noticed her was wearing a robe. They could also see a moss separator behind him.

"Please, Sir Barrington," Elphaba said, the first time she had spoken since she picked Glinda up, "no need to fret. We barged in."

"But I'm not prepared to entertain."

"We're not here for an extended stay." Duran explained. "The ladies need a place to spend the night safely and I need to borrow a shovel."

"Over by the entrance." Duran thanked him, and left, cape rippling. The women began to notice a pattern. "This way, Your Goodnesses."

He led them through the separator and they marveled at the size of the cave. It was held up by intricately carved wooden arches and had a large living room that contained a fireplace, sofa, and stuffed chairs. They could see multiple exits to other rooms.

"Wow." Glinda said, and Sir Barrington smiled (which was very unsettling).

"Thank you. I have a few friends in the Glikkus, Moles you see, that do marvelous work."

"Why do you call him Quicksilver?" Elphaba asked. She was beginning to return to her normal self after Duran left.

"You've seen his sword move, yes?" he responded, and Glinda nodded while Elphaba shuddered.

"Elphie, we need to see to those injuries."

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You look like you're about to pass out. You've been shaking since… well, you know."

"It has nothing to do with my injuries."

"Then what! I'm guessing Duran helped…" she trailed off as she saw Elphaba's eyes widen and she began to shake again. She reached out and gathered Elphaba into her arms. "Elphie, tell me."

"At the end, right before that man pulled the trigger, Duran shot him down. He then jumped right into the middle of them. I thought he was dead. There had to be at least a dozen of them. They went after him, but he moved and they died, almost before they even hit the ground. I saw the light go out of their eyes, Glinda. There was blood…everywhere, and he moved through it like it was rain. It could not have taken more than a minute. One minute and over a dozen men dead." She drew in a rattling breath. "I've seen death before, Glinda, but never watched someone kill so easily. It was like it was the most natural thing in the world for him. A stroll on a sunny day." She fell silent, shuttering.

"But…he saved us right? So that can't be bad?" Glinda asked uncertainly.

"I don't know. They were bad men, Glinda, of that I have no doubt. But they were slaughtered like, like-"

"Cattle." Sir Barrington put in, and Elphaba nodded.

"Whenever I close my eyes I can see it." Tears began streaming down Elphaba's face. "I see their eyes as they realize what's happened. I see them struggle against it, and then the fear as they realize they are going to die. I see the light go out of their eyes." She was sobbing now, and Glinda stroked her hair, murmuring comforts to her.

"It is…difficult to see death take someone for the first time." Barrington said. "Quicksilver is very good at bringing it."

"How can someone be that way? To take life so easily?" Elphaba choked out.

"I don't know. I've met cruel people, broken inside, that become professional killers. It covers their hurt when they hurt others. I've seen good people who are blind or ignorant kill, but shatter when they realize what they've done. I've never met anyone else who cared so much for his fellow beings welfare and then kill them with such ease. I cannot say he is haunted, either. His eyes are not hollowed out as other good men who are forced to be killers are. He is a contradiction to be sure."

"What does Duran smell like, when he's not covered in blood?" Glinda asked. By now Elphaba had regained some of her composure, and listened intently.

"He always smells of it. When one is covered in it so much, it seeps into the articles they carry and remains, no matter how often they clean. He also smells of powder, fire, and steel."

"How can he exist like that? Some Resistance members said he goes out and kills every night. But he seems…good. I can't figure him out." Glinda wondered sadly.

"I'll tell you a story of how I met Quicksilver. Before the Wizard's reign, my family had been granted lordship over these lands. They were ours to hunt, care for, protect. Then, the Wizard's laws came. At first we thought we were safe; it was only the city Animals. But they kept pushing. One day they ambushed me, my wife, and my cub. They shot me and clubbed me." He reached up and split his fur to show deep scars. Glinda gasped. "They threw a net over my wife and cub, and began to beat them too. I was helpless and knew I was going to die. Then Quicksilver came. I need not tell you what happened. He saved us, and saved me from death afterward. He also helped my family move to a safer place."

"Why was he in the area?" Elphaba asked. She detached herself from Glinda and began to run her hands over the scars, and then rub them. Barrington sighed.

"You've done this before, Your Goodness. As to Quicksilver, he was in the area. Hunting the hunters, as it were. It is because of him the Gale Force is too timid to go into the forests. That happens when not many come out. This is something Her Goodness used to her advantage, I may add." He said, eyeing Elphaba.

"I never knew." She replied.

"Most Animals don't, either. He likes it that way since it gives us strength to think we did it ourselves. It also creates fear in the Gale Force of us. "

"Sir, is there any else you can tell us about him? He's so…confusing." Glinda asked.

"Not much. In my interactions with him the last decade I've only met him a few dozen times, usually as he's passing through."

"Last ten years? Ten years ago he would have been Shiz." Elphaba said.

"That I don't know. But he passed through on business often and was a skilled fighter then too."

"That doesn't make any sense." Elphaba muttered.

"Does he live outside the City?" Glinda asked and Elphaba gave her a curious look which caused pain to shoot through her face.

"Not as far as I know. He smells of the Emerald City, or at least his boots do."

"Then how did he get here so fast? We've been walking for hours."

"Glinda, were probably less than ten miles from the City. We weren't moving that fast." Elphaba said.

"Still, I only called him when they grabbed you. Do you think he was outside the City?"

"It's possible."

"No, I was in the City." came Duran's voice. "Thanks for the assistance, Sir Barrington. Ladies, your packs are by fireplace."

"Then how did you get to us so fast?" Elphaba inquired.

"I was needed as quickly as possible, so I came as quickly as possible."

"No one can cover ten miles in a half an hour on foot!"

"It was more like six."

"That's not much different!"

"I came when needed. Don't read too much into it." He replied, voice leaving no room for argument. So naturally Elphaba tried.

"Look, to do that-"

"Oh, Elphie, be quiet!" Glinda cut her off, frustrated.

"Thank you." Duran said. "Miss Glinda, here. The flask contains an oil that will help clean and disinfect Miss Elphaba's wounds. The jar contains a salve that will help them heal faster."

"Thank you." Glinda replied, taking them. She shot a look at Elphaba.

"Yes. Thank you." Elphaba replied suspiciously.

"You're welcome. Sir Barrington, do you have any food around?"

"You know I hunt for mine."

"Oh well. Working for dinner it is."

"You can have some of ours." Glinda offered but Duran smiled and shook his head. Glinda noticed Elphaba shiver slightly.

"No thanks." He said. "I'll find some on the way back."

"Back?" Glinda exclaimed and Elphaba echoed. "At this time and after all of that? Surely you must be joking."

"I'm not." He paused a moment. "And don't call me Shirley." Glinda looked puzzled and Elphaba groaned. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"You must be exhausted. You need sleep. Stay tonight." Glinda attempted but she was stopped by the same smile.

"Don't you remember? I don't need sleep." And they were beginning to believe him. With a flash of his cape he was gone out the door.

"Does anyone else notice he does that every time?" Barrington asked.


	21. Love and Hate

The women were laying in the spare room trying to sleep. They had washed up using their cloths since Barrington had no tub, and Glinda had tended to Elphaba's wounds to much protest and cursing. Afterwards they had changed into their clean nightclothes, and laid down on the bundle of pelts laid out for them. Barrington never had human guests so he owned no bed or blankets. The pair cuddled under their cloaks for warmth with Glinda stroking Elphaba's hair.

"Hey Elphie?"

"Yes Glinda?"

"I was so scared tonight."

"Me too."

"I wasn't scared for myself, though. I had thought I'd lost you. For real this time."

"I'm sorry my sweet. You won't ever lose me."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

There was silence, then, "Elphie, why didn't you use magic to help, like you did at school?"

"I tried, but that takes a lot of willpower to do. After they ambushed I just couldn't do it."

"Oh." A pause. "Why did you keep the blindfold on me?"

"I did not want you to see it."

"But you had to…"

"I've seen many terrible things, my sweet, that I would gladly shelter you from."

"Thank you, Elphie, but I feel like everyone tries to shelter me from things. I can handle it, you know."

"I know. But the more horror one sees the less bright they shine. You are the brightest thing in my life, Glinda, and I don't want that to go away." Glinda sniffled and Elphaba smiled. "That wasn't supposed to make you cry, my sweet."

"But it's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me."

"I'm happy I said it, then."

"Elphie, why couldn't they find the Grimmerie?"

"I transform it when traveling. It looks like a book on Ozian architecture."

"I see." Glinda fell silent, stroking Elphaba's hair. They clung to one another with Glinda's chin resting on Elphaba's head. Sleep slowly started to overtake them.

"Elphie." Glinda mumbled sleepily.

"Hm?" she replied just as sleepily.

"What…what were you going to say at the end?"

"Oh…nothing."

"I thought you were going to say you love me."

"I do love you, Glinda."

She giggled drowsily. "Not like that. You _love_ me, love me."

Elphaba did not answer. As Glinda's breathing slowly deepened, and Elphaba was sure she was asleep, she muttered into the blonde's shoulder,

"I don't know. Maybe I do."

In her sleep, Glinda smiled.

Glinda started awake. She did not know what had woken her, but a loud sob from the shivering woman in her arms quickly gave her the answer. She stroked her emerald woman's hair.

"Shh, Elphie, shh." She whispered softly to her.

"Oz, Glinda, they're here, I can see them." Elphaba muttered, eyes wide and unfocused.

"Shh, Elphie, there's no one here but us."

"There's blood everywhere. He's covered in it. Oh, Oz, the smell, Glinda." Elphaba sobbed.

"I'm here, Elphie, don't worry, I'm here."

Elphaba clutched Glinda tightly, almost crushing her. Her fingers dug painfully into Glinda's back. "Don't leave me, Glinda, please don't leave me."

"Elphie, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm…scared, Glinda. Please, oh please don't go."

Glinda held her as it started again. The cycle slowly degenerated into incoherent mumblings and eventually whimpers. Glinda consoled her the entire time, wiping her brow and lightly kissing her forehead. She whispered reassurances about her safety, and about how Glinda was not leaving. After several long hours, Elphaba had run herself to exhaustion and fell into a deep slumber. Glinda, spent, fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Glinda untangled herself stiffly from Elphaba. The emerald woman slept heavily. Glinda suddenly had the irrational fear that she may be dead but a quick check showed her chest rising and falling. Glinda stretched and dug in her pack for a robe. Since she was already there, she grabbed some food but made a face at it. Realizing she had nothing to drink to cover the taste, she went to see if Sir Barrington had anything. As she entered the living room she saw him sitting in a stuffed chair. He went to rise but she motioned him down.

"Good morning, Your Goodness. How is Her Goodness fairing?" He asked. Glinda hesitated and Barrington noticed. He sighed. "I thought as much. It will be tough for her, even for one who has seen so much already. I'm glad she has you."

"Thank you Barrington. She's so strong and I have leaned on her so many times for strength. To see her so weak…it scares me. How can I do it if she can't?"

"Your Goodness is strong. Her Goodness' strength comes from her fire and conviction. Your Goodness' strength comes from your heart and kindness. You are perfect together."

Glinda blushed. "Thank you. I've always felt whole when I'm with her, and when she's gone there's a hole in my life that can't be filled. It's funny; I've only spent three years of my life with her but I can't imagine it without her."

"When spirits connect, time and distance do not matter. Now, is there something Your Goodness needs?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any coffee, would you?" Glinda asked bashfully and held up two tin mugs. Barrington smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

Elphaba groggily awoke. Her memory of the previous night was hazy but she knew that Glinda had helped her through her breakdown. She felt both joy and shame. She loved that Glinda held her through it, but knew she would never look at Elphaba the same again. She had always been the strong one, the one Glinda could rely on. Now Glinda knew she could break. She finally registered the scent that had woken her and turned to see Glinda holding two cups.

"Coffee." Glinda said chipperly. Elphaba pushed herself into a kneeling position, wincing at the pain. She was happy for once for the wild cascade of hair covering her face for it hid it from Glinda. She looked at Glinda and caught some emotion as it passed.

"Coffee?" Elphaba croaked. "How?"

"Barrington. Apparently even Bears need coffee."

"I'd hate to see a Bear who didn't have their morning coffee."

Glinda giggled. She handed Elphaba a mug and kneeled across from her.

"Are you ok, Elphie?" she asked. Elphaba went to make a nonchalant remark but the deep blue eyes of concern killed it in her throat.

"I'm…I don't know. I'm functioning, I guess." She replied, looking into her coffee. She took a drink to try to focus herself.

"Do you want to talk?"

"I don't think I have any more to say. It all came out last night."

"Elphie, you know I love you and am always here for you, right?"

"I know."

Glinda put her mug down and gathered Elphaba into a hug.

"You matter more to me than anything in the world. If you ever need me, even to cry, I'm here."

Elphaba set her mug down too and wrapped her arms around Glinda. "I know. I'm…not really a crying person." She started but her breathing suddenly became harder. She was surprised by the wetness in her eyes, and hid her face in Glinda's robe. Glinda tenderly began stroking her hair.

"Go ahead Elphie. No one can see or hear, and no one will ever know. I'm here, and always will be. Shh, my beautiful emerald, shh. It's ok. Let it out. You don't need to be strong for me. Let me be for you. Shh."

Elphaba sobbed painfully into Glinda's chest. The torrent started for the horrors of the previous night but continued for Fiyero and his capture, for the years of exile that she knew hurt Glinda, for Fiyero's condition, for Nessarose, for Boq, for Glinda and Elphaba's broken friendship, for broken dreams, for lost Shiz, for a hateful father and a lost mother. She cried, finally, for herself. This went on the longest and hardest, and she only stopped when she could not cry anymore. After long moments of silence, she sniffled and managed to pull away. Glinda lifted her chin and looked into those hurt dark brown eyes.

"Feel better?" Glinda whispered, stroking her cheek.

"Yes." She replied hoarsely. She looked down again. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Soft dainty fingers lifted her chin again. Crystal blue met chocolate.

"I'm not, Elphie. You've been my strength for so long; this is the least I can do. I can only hope the little strength I gave helped."

"It was perfect, my sweet." Elphaba was so close their noses almost touched. She was drawn to those soft lips and wondered if Glinda flushed when she kissed. She never paid attention when they were in school. The thought caused violet to creep onto Elphaba's skin. She only hoped her previous state covered it. Glinda stroked her cheek again causing the blush to deepen.

"I'm…glad, my emerald." Glinda replied huskily. She began to lose herself in those green lips of Elphaba's. She wondered if they tasted different from others she had kissed, if they were as unique as the rest of Elphaba. Glinda blushed and felt Elphaba's face warm under her hand. She moved closer.

"Your Goodnesses?" came Barrington's voice. They both started. A voice in Glinda's head whispered again about those lips and Glinda could not resist. She managed to divert it by placing a kiss on her emerald woman's forehead, much to their (unknown) mutual disappointment. She suppressed the whispers about continuing lower.

"Oh, your coffee has gone cold." Glinda said, and went to get her wand. As she grabbed it out of her pack she saw something sitting on Elphaba's. "Elphie, what's this?"

"Hm?" Elphaba responded distractedly.

"This." Glinda picked up a red leather bound book and showed it to Elphaba. The green woman shrugged.

"No idea. It's not mine. I thought you placed it there."

"No." Glinda replied. The cover was blank (as was the spine) so she opened it up to the first page.

"A Comparative Study of the Magical Traditions in Oz and the Surrounding Countries." Glinda read the tight typed font out loud. "Hm. No author." She brought it over to Elphaba and tapped both of their coffee cups absentmindedly. They began to steam.

"Anything else?"

"Let me see." Glinda flipped a page and saw a neat but flowing script. She read it out loud also.

"Dear Misses. I apologize for sneaking this in here but it is something I think you'll find interesting. This book took more time to acquire then I had thought, meaning I could not include it in your packages. I had just picked it up when you called and luckily had the sense to bring it with me. This may help you I reconciling the magics between sorcery and the Grimmerie. Your servant, Duran. P.S: It is magicked so only you two can read it. This is a bit too important for just anyone to read."

Elphaba arched an eyebrow (painfully). She took the book from Glinda and read the inscription again. Shrugging, she bypassed the table of contents and read the foreword out loud for Glinda's sake.

"This book is a summary of our research into the links between the Ozian sorceroric traditions and other magical heritages in and around Oz. Our original hypothesis was that sorceroric magic was either a derivative or evolution of a more primitive, purer magic. In the course of our research this was proven false. The authors will now attempt to prove that all magical traditions draw from the same magical elements, whether it be sorcery, witchcraft, shamanism, or the wilder magics of the outer countries."

Elphaba looked up at Glinda.

"They almost sound like us. They thought the same thing we did."

"Yeah, I'm intrigued to say the least." Elphaba replied, and then continued reading.

"This hypothesis is based off a set of assumptions that will be tested. One, that there are four major physical magical elements that are inherent in every physical thing: air, earth, water, fire. Two, there are four major spiritual elements: death, love, chance, and time. These eight major magical elements either solely or combined are in every magical traditions spells. Finally, we will deconstruct some basic spells from all the traditions to show the elements. In appendix A we will have tested elemental spell triggers that can be used in spells, and in appendix B some spells created or modified to use these triggers. We caution, however, to thoroughly study and understand them before use. These triggers are powerful and therefore more dangerous."

"Elphie, if this is true, do you know what that means?" Glinda asked excitedly.

"You're going to make a lot more money?" Elphaba quipped.

"No! Well…yes, but it means we can figure out how to make our own spells as powerful as the Grimmerie's! Maybe even more!"

"And maybe I can figure out why Fiyero's didn't work!" Elphaba joined in excitement.

"Let's do it Elphie!"

"Your Goodnesses?" Barrington's voice called. "We must get going if we are to meet your contact."

"Oh, boo." Glinda huffed. Elphaba laughed and replaced the book. She gave Glinda a light kiss on the cheek causing them both to flush but act like nothing happened.

"We'll have plenty of time."

* * *

Two men talked as they descended dank cold stairs. A third followed in silence.

"They're not back yet, that means they failed." Said the lead man.

"Commander, perhaps they just haven't found their quarry." The second man replied.

"No, they always check in. They've failed." The Commander sighed. "That was the last trick up our sleeve."

"So, another all-out manhunt?"

"No. It didn't work last time, and that's when we could devote all our men to it. This time we could only supply a regiment; the others are too busy keeping peace here or keeping Munchkinland in check. We need more troops; start conscriptions."

"That won't be popular."

"What is? Let the Minister deal with it. With losing men every night here, and rumblings of revolt in Northern Munchkinland, were stretched too thin."

"Mum it is then?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

They walked into the dark prison that was Southstairs. They slowly made their way to the largest cell, if it could be called that. It was an underground mansion. They were stopped by a hired ruffian but their uniforms and demeanor got them an entrance to the prisoner. They were shown into the parlor and a large Gillikinese woman in fine livery strode into the room. She came over and kissed each on the cheek.

"Gentlemen, so nice of you to stop by. I apologize for the accommodations."

"As do we, Madame." The Commander said.

"Well, let's not beat around the bush. You're here so that means your White Skulls must have failed."

"That they have."

"So now you need my help. I'll do so on one condition: you make me Regent of Oz."

"What!" the second man exploded. "You must be joking! If you think we're-" the man gargled and started choking. The Commander watched as the woman chanted and pointed her wand. After several long minutes the man fell to the floor and did not move.

"Neat trick." The Commander said. "Why don't you use that on all your enemies?"

"To easily disrupted by physical and magical means."

"I see. Anyway, I agree to your deal. What do you need?"

"Simply send this letter." The woman said, pulling out a sealed envelope. "Don't worry about the mess; I'll have the staff clean it up."

"Yes, but now I need a replacement Commander for the Home Guard."

"Dear me. What about this young man?"

"Me?" the third man finally spoke.

"Yes. You are trustworthy enough to be here but smart enough to keep your mouth shut. You'd do nicely." The woman said.

"I agree." The Commander put in. "What's your name son?"

"They call me Ess Tee, sir."

"What kind of name is that?" the woman scoffed.

"Being an orphan I didn't have one, so they assigned me it."

"Well, Ess Tee, you're officially promoted to Commander of the Home Guard. Let's go get the paperwork started. Madame." The Commander tipped his hat to the woman. The new Commander did likewise.


	22. Not out of the Woods

So how do you know our contact? We were just told to keep going north." Elphaba asked. She was walking slowly, still recovering from her injuries. Barrington was carrying her pack (which made Glinda slightly envious).

"Quicksilver left me a note with instructions. He knows I know these lands best and I know who supposed to be here and isn't." he replied.

"Still watching over them I see."

"Of course. Though I do worry if we run into someone. A handkerchief over the face is not much of a disguise. "

"I wasn't going to wear those maunt veils in the condition they were in."

"Good point. Your Goodness Glinda?"

Glinda perked up. "Yes?"

"I understand why Her Goodness is on the run but how did you become so, and together?"

Glinda smiled. "It's a long story. You sure you want to hear?"

"We've got time, and I'm curious."

"Well, it all started the first day of school."

"Oh, I didn't think he wanted that long of a version." Elphaba warned.

"No, I'm intrigued." Barrington countered.

"She was causing a commotion like she normally does-"

"Says the one who came in riding a mountain of luggage pushed by servants." Elphaba grumbled good naturedly.

"We got paired rooming together through _no_ fault of my own-"

"I'm pretty sure you raised your hand."

"That was Boq's fault."

"Sure, blame the Munchkin."

"Always do." Glinda replied mischievously. Elphaba sighed.

"Walked into that one."

"At first we loathed each other-"

"Dearest darlingest Momsie and Pospsicle." Elphaba sing-songed in a high pitched voice. Glinda glared at her.

"I do not sound like that."

"Yes you do. Now how did you describe me again? Oh, yes, unusually and exceedingly peculiar and all together quite impossible to describe."

"It still fits."

"This was a letter to her parents." Elphaba explained to a confused Barrington. "She has a habit of thinking out loud when she writes."

"Hush. I do like how you described me in a very flattering way to your father, though. Highlighted one of my best features."

"It wasn't meant as a compliment then." Elphaba paused a beat. "And how did you know? I never showed it to you."

"Uh…" Glinda giggled nervously, and changed the subject. "Needless to say, it was a trying time."

"You and your 'friends'," Elphaba air quoted, "used to stalk me around camps and make snide remarks."

"Did not. It was a small campus. And you used to jump out and scare me whenever possible."

"Just because you didn't see me standing behind you in class and I said boo does not qualify as jumping out at you. And then, dear Oz, she got that annoying boyfriend who almost ran me over. "

"Oh, Elphie, he apologized like a bazillion times for that. And he seemed to grow on you after a while." She said slyly before she could stop herself. There was an awkward pause for a second, and then Elphaba said,

"The hat."

"Oh, you mean the one you kept forever? Must not have traumatized you too badly."

"Hat?" Barrington asked again as he became lost.

"Oh, yes, the witch's hat." Glinda answered. "It was a present from my grannie, but I thought it would be funny to give it to her as a prank." Glinda trailed off at the end and looked down. "I was not very nice back then." She said quietly.

Elphaba reached over and gave Glinda's hand a small squeeze. Glinda looked at her, and Elphaba gave her a small smile which was returned.

"And then I went and made a fool of myself trying to dance." Elphaba said.

"No. You were…enthusiastic, and just needed some practice."

"You saved me then."

"No, sweetie, you saved me."

There was a silence as the two women looked into each other's eyes. A conversation seemed to pass between them, one only they were privy to. Barrington knew better than to break it.

"And then," Elphaba continued, voice thick with emotion, "she decided to give me a makeover."

"Oh, you should have seen her wardrobe, Barrington. Nothing but frumpy dark colored frocks. They had to go."

"Little did you know it would all go to waste."

"Ha! That's what you think. Even as the Wicked Witch you still looked fabulous. Dark tight dress with a dark purple cape. Gorgeous. Scary, but gorgeous."

Elphaba stopped walking and turned to look at Glinda in horror. "Oh my Oz, you're right. What did you do to me?"

"Glindafied. Well, technically Galindified, but that's semantics. It's part of you, now, Elphie. You can never be rid of it."

"Kill me now." Elphaba said. Glinda could no longer keep a straight face and giggled, causing Elphaba to chuckle.

"Anyway, since we had to wait to go shopping-"

"And by shopping she meant drag me to every boutique in Shiz and fuss over every outfit."

"As I said, _shopping_. Anyway, we first dealt with the cosmetics."

"It was terrible. Imagine, Sir Barrington, me with this silver, sparkly stuff around my eyes-"

"That's called shadow dear."

"Plus something else on my eyelids with even more glitter-"

"More shadow, honey."

"And then rouge on my cheeks and bright pink lipstick. I looked like a clown." Elphaba finished laughing.

"Not fair!" Glinda pouted. "I'd never made up an emerald girl before. It was a learning experience. Plus, we found out that pink goes good with green."

"And then, on the shopping trip I mentioned before, she tried to buy me all pink clothes."

"Not all. Just some dresses."

Barrington let out a bark of laughter that startled them both. "I'm sorry Your Goodnesses. I just got an image of Her Goodness Elphaba in Her Goodness Glinda's pink coronation gown."

He laughed again and Glinda joined him giggling.

"Oh she tried, Barrington, to magic all my clothes into ball gowns. Luckily she was untrained at the time. And the fit she threw afterwards was adorable." Elphaba replied.

"It wasn't a fit. It was an expression of disappointment."

"Uh-huh."

Glinda pouted and Elphaba smiled at the memory. Even now the two women still walked hand in hand without realizing it. Glinda's face slowly morphed into a mischievous smile. Elphaba's began to falter when she realized why.

"Oh no. "

"Do it."

"No."

"Doooo it."

"No."

"Do it!"

"Absolutely not."

Glinda pouted. "You almost had it then."

"Not like you."

"May I enquire?" Barrington asked and Elphaba sighed.

"The toss-toss."

"Toss-toss?"

Elphaba looked at Glinda who humphed.

"You want me to toss my hair like this?"

"It looks good to me."

"Still so awfully far to go." Glinda sighed and shook her head. She pulled out her wands and tapped her head. Her hair sprang into her famous curls. She took a melodramatic breath.

"There are many ways to toss your hair." She started and Barrington shot Elphaba a look. His only answer were raised eyebrows and an amused smirk. "There most basic is the hair flip, or as Elphie has dubbed it, the toss-toss."

She took a breath again and then tossed her hair using her hands, and beamed at them.

"No." Elphaba said. "Sound effects."

Glinda humphed again. "That was for demonstration purposes only. But fine." She flipped her hair again. "Toss-toss. Smile."

"I see." Barrington said, voice indicating he did not.

"We all have social tricks or tics to either draw attention to or away from us. I specialize in drawing attention, while Elphie, well, one could say she specializes in the latter by choice. Her skin draws attention to her enough."

"Thanks, Glinda. And I wouldn't say I specialize in the drawing attention away from me."

"Not consciously, but you do. First, you try to put people off by yelling at them. If that doesn't work, you overwhelm them with information and opinions; very well researched and thought out opinions, I might add, so it works. After that you always try to be too busy so people are discouraged from engaging you. No one wants to interrupt you reading or writing; you shoot them that death look. Finally, if all else fails, you sneak away to some secret place. That, Elphie, is your social interaction style. Except for recently, when you actually engaged people. Which was nice."

"That is…very well observed and thought out."

"Social interactions are a specialty of mine. I won't say they're a science but there's an art to them."

"And how, Miss Glinda, do you draw attention to yourself."

"By being the best dressed person around. And hair flips." She giggled and they chuckled along with her. Both Barrington and Elphaba were cheered by Glinda's presence, something Elphaba knew was part of her art.

"Now, there are more advanced hair flips and some derivations, like the hair jiggle, but the basic is best for beginners. It teaches the three E's."

"Three E's? This is new."

"No, but first one should always learn the basics. This is the theory behind it."

"Oh, I'm all ears."

"First E: Examine. Examine the environment and your objectives. Is it to get someone's attention, like a scandalacious prince? Is it to make everyone too distracted to notice you did not really answer their question? Is it to assert superiority? The objective matters, as does the environment. If you're looking to be the center of attention, an emerald calamity can steal your thunder." She said, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"All my interactions with you are starting to make sense."

"Next, Execute. The examination phase is important because you have to set up the situation and execute the proper flip. Is it exaggerated to catch attention? Sultry to mesmerize? Subtle to enhance credibility? All this can be affected by environment and objectives. But you have to hit it perfectly."

"I never knew so much went into a hair flip."

"Most don't. That's why I am a master at it." Glinda replied, and gave a subtle hair flip to emphasize superiority. Elphaba laughed. "Finally, Engage. You have their attention, now you need to engage them to capitalize on that. The flip and smile, classic and versatile. The flip and hip wiggle to capture a heart, or at least inflame it." She stopped there and giggled.

"So, you were trying to teach me the flip and wiggle? Why?"

"Because, Elphie, you are exotic. An exotic beauty can be very sexy to men, and the best way to boost a woman's confidence is to be wanted by men. Not the best way to give confidence, but it is a good boost to get the ball rolling. And I seem to remember some boys being enraptured when you got it right the one time."

"I don't know if that's because they thought I was sexy or they were wondering what the hell I was doing."

"Oh, it was sexy. Fiyero told me so later." A small, devious smile spread across her face. "Seemed to work well enough on him, didn't it?"

"Glinda!" Elphaba said, shocked, but Glinda gave a small cackle. Elphaba could not help but break into a smile afterward.

"Excuse me, Your Goodnesses, but you didn't answer why you both are on the run." Barrington interjected.

"Oh, we didn't, did we?" Glinda said, surprised.

"It's alright. It was nice to hear of your past together. But I still wonder why how you came to be here."

"Well, to make a long story short, my house got raided by the Gale Force."

"For Her Goodness Elphaba?"

"No, I don't think they knew I was there." Elphaba answered. "I think it was more political than anything."

"Really?" Glinda asked.

"Yeah. I mean, you were causing a lot of trouble for the Administration and the Throne Minister. Not that they didn't deserve it, but he probably thought he either had to discredit or silence you. Hence the raid."

"But the why did they ask about the…you know."

"Duran said that the Gale Force is not really working for the Minister; that they're serving someone else. Whoever is pulling their strings probably thought you had the Grimmerie and used it as a cover to get it."

"Huh. Why didn't they do it earlier, then?"

"Most likely a night raid on a popular figure wouldn't go over too well with the people. He must have thought he had nothing to lose."

"But who is the Gale Force working for?"

"That's the question, isn't it?"

That left them in silence for a while. Eventually, the two women lapsed back into shared history. Elphaba was happy because it kept Glinda's mind off all the walking and its implications. Glinda was happy because it kept Elphaba's mind off the previous day. Both were emotionally exhausted and needed to recharge. The reminiscing was perfect.

* * *

In Wittica a letter arrived at Minkos Manor by priority mail. The porter took it and sought out the recipient. She was among a gaggle of other socialite women but the porter knew it was important enough to interrupt.

"My Lady," he said, "I have an urgent message from the Emerald City."

"Thank you." The woman said with a smile, taking the letter. She politely excused herself from her circle of associates and read it. Afterwards she called the porter back and began to pen a letter.

"Get a coach ready. I'm going to the station and the Emerald City with all possible haste." She said then dismissed the porter. Finishing the letter, she signed it with a kiss and tucked it into an envelope. She sealed the envelope with wax and her signet ring; a house flanked by pines. She walked to her room and changed into traveling clothes, stuffing some others into a bag. As she left she tenderly placed the letter on her love's desk and strode out the door.

* * *

The two women and Barrington were standing in a clearing waiting for their contact. It had been a half an hour and Elphaba was getting impatient, while Glinda was relishing the rest. After lugging that pack for hours she was absolutely positive this was not the life for her. Glinda was currently sitting with her back to a fallen tree watching Elphaba pace and twitch.

"Elphie, please come sit. You're making me jumpy." Glinda said pleadingly.

"Well, if the contact was here on time I wouldn't be pacing. I don't like this at all."

"Elphie, you're being paranoid. Please sit." That plea did not gain any traction, just like the first, so Glinda switched tactics. "Look, Elphie, I got the book out. Don't you want to read it with me?"

Elphaba stopped pacing and scowled. "Now is not the time, Glinda." And then resumed her pacing.

"Chapter One," Glinda read, "The first element we will cover is air. Air is the lightest and most elusive element. It also has the least potential for destructive miscasts so it as the ideal element to start from." Glinda looked up just in time to see Elphaba resume her pacing. She smiled.

"First, an examination of pure elemental air spells. Whether it be a simple levitation spell on an object from the sorcery traditions, the summoning of a wind by the shamans of the Vinkus, or a spell to create a bubble, the elemental invocation has the same feel and sound with the long ah sound twice in conjunction with one another. For instance: Ahben tahkay ahtum entay ditum entayah…" Glinda trailed off. She looked wide eyed at a shocked Elphaba.

"Elphie…"

"I know. It's the flying spell from the Grimmerie." She came over and sat down next to Glinda.

"That's my bubble spell, Elphie." Glinda said quietly, pointing out another.

"I've never seen that one before." Elphaba pointed one out.

"It's Vinkun. I've interacted with some of their shamans. And these are light levitation spells, commonly referred to as the telekinetic subset."

"If one were to switch these with stronger connected elemental magic," Elphaba continued to read, "the strength would vastly increase. Please see Appendix B for examples."

Elphaba immediately flipped to the back. Finding the spell, she took out her wand and muttered the chant. A larger boulder across the clearing began to levitate.

"Oh, wow, Elphie! Let me try!" Glinda whipped out her own wand and soon there were two large boulders hovering in the air. They gently set them down. "That's so much easier than then the ones I learned."

A clump of bushes at the edge of the clearing exploded and a large Lion burst into the glade.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I was – whoa!" the Lion went flying through the air and back out of the glade.

"Glinda." Elphaba chastised.

"Sorry." She bashfully replied. "I panicked."

"Is it safe to come back in?" the Lion asked from outside.

"Yes. Our apologies." Elphaba answered and the Lion strode back into the glade, but was soon thrown clear of it.

"Glinda!"

"It wasn't me this time."

"No, it was me." Came his voice, and he reappeared. "I was startled. I did not realize who I was picking up."

Both women got a sense of déjà vu when they saw the Lion clearly for the first time.

"Do we know each other?" Elphaba asked cautiously.

"We've met." The Lion replied in the same manner. "Nasty business at Kiamo Ko."

"You!" Elphaba yelled and the Lion withered. "The Lion cub we rescued."

"Really?" Glinda asked. "The Cowardly Lion?"

"I resent that title." He sniffed. "The name is Brrr."

"Oh, how the strings of fate hum with a funny tune." Elphaba murmured distantly. Glinda glanced at her and saw her eyes were starting to lose focus. She inhaled sharply; that was the sign that Elphaba was becoming overwhelmed and slipping into her mind somewhere. When she came back she would not be completely right for a little bit and usually ended up doing something rash. She grabbed Elphaba's hand to help bring her back to reality. The eyes refocused and she gave Glinda a small smile.

"Hm?" Brrr asked, not noticing the exchange.

"I saved a Lion from an experiment, and the Tinman and Scarecrow from death. And they came to murder me." Elphaba answered with an amused smirk.

"Elphaba, stop being morbid." Glinda admonished and Elphaba dipped her head in apology. They were still holding hands. That drew the confused attention of Brrr.

"Oh, I see." Though it was apparent he did not, "I was much younger than and easily persuaded."

"It was only five years ago." Glinda replied.

"For Animals that's like a decade." Elphaba informed.

"Oh."

"Anyway, I'm guessing you're our new guide." Elphaba said.

"Yep. I'm taking you as far as southern Settica, to a little safe house just south of the Gillikin River. Cute thing. From there I'll hand you off."

"How long will that take?"

"About a week on foot." He answered and Glinda grumbled at this comment.

"This is where I'll see you off." Barrington interrupted. Elphaba nodded and shook his paw carefully.

"Thanks for everything." She said. He turned to Glinda who wrapped him in a hug.

"I promise we'll come back when it's all over." She said sniffling.

"I'll look forward to it." He replied. With another farewell, he turned back and went the way they came.

"Well now, we have a few hours before dark. There's a nice cozy sleeping spot we can make if we hurry." Brrr said.

"Let's get going." Elphaba replied.

* * *

The cloaked woman made her way into the dank mansion. She had bypassed all the guards into Southstairs, and did the same with mansion's guards. She took a seat in the parlor knowing the woman's penchant for tea. A little while later the woman strode in but did not startle when she saw her.

"That was quick." The Madame said.

"You letter said as soon as possible." The woman replied with no inflection.

"So I did. I have a task for you."

"Who is it?" she asked with still no inflection.

"I'll get to that. It is a seek and capture. The person is not to be harmed. She has something very valuable in her possession, or knows where it is."

"So find and return with the target and her possessions. Understood."

"Yes. I attempted to scry for them but had no luck. It will be the old way; tracking magic."

"I see. We have something of theirs, I imagine?" the Adept's voice was still emotionless.

"Yes. Here." The Madame tossed her a tiara.

"Expensive. Must be a rich woman. Name."

"Glinda Upland."

"Glinda?" there was a slight change in the Adept's voice and the Madame caught it.

"Is that a problem?"

"No." the Adept's voice was back to emotionless. "Just surprising."

"That's to be expected. Go. Time is of the essence."

The Adept got up and left without a word. She left like she came, and when she ascended from the prison she found a suitably high roof. Taking out her wand and muttering a chant, a thin wisp of fog revealed her prey's movements. The freshest was heading out of the City. She muttered another spell and jumped off the building. As her feet gently touched ground she began her hunt.

* * *

"So, what have you been up to these past five years?" Glinda asked Brrr. They had been traveling for several days now and she was trying to keep up her spirits. Elphaba and Brrr were not getting along, sticking her in the middle several times. She could only thank the stars she had started Agoy before this so she wasn't hurting too bad.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Trying to find food and shelter. After Dorothy left I really did not have anything going for me besides mild fame. And being an Animal that did not get me far; even with the Animal laws repealed. So, as I was trying to capitalize on my mild fame some, old Resistance members approached me. They weren't too happy that I helped kill their hero. They figured that I could be of some use to them to make amends. I did, since I had nothing better to do. They accepted me, eventually, and I've been helping out ever since. Seems most of the Company got stuck like me; even the Tinman running Munchkinland seems to be getting screwed. Some reward, huh?"

"Considering you chaperoned a little girl on an assassination mission I say you didn't come out too bad." Elphaba retorted acidly.

"Look, witch, it's not like it was my idea of a fun time either." He snapped back.

"Enough! Both of you!" Glinda yelled and they looked at her shocked. She leveled a glare at Brrr. "Her name is Elphaba, Miss Elphaba to you, or Miss Thropp if she prefers it. She is not to be referred to as witch. Got it?"

"Yes." Brrr quivered a bit under her glare.

"And you," she turned her attention to Elphaba, "you need to stop picking at this. It's not like you weren't exploited by the Wizard too."

"Fine."

"Good. Now that's done we can stop. I have a headache and need to take a break from this pack, walking, and you two."

* * *

The Adept stopped at a clearing in the woods. There was a several day old fire pit and freshly disturbed ground. Looking around, she counted fifteen such areas, and splattering of dried blood.

"Guess we know what happened to the White Skulls." She muttered to herself and continued to follow the trail. It led to a cave but she did not enter. The trail went north out of the cave afterward, and she went with it. Whoever was helping Glinda was good. The Adept continued the hunt.

* * *

Every night the two witches cuddled close and studied the book. As they practiced the levitation spells they began to get a feel for the elemental magic. It was stronger and harder to control than what they were used to. The book only lightly touched on how to discover the links to elemental magic in spells they already knew, and how to discover the stronger elemental magic intonations in general. It was more of a dissertation on the topic than a text book. That did not stop Elphaba and Glinda. They were both strong sorceresses.

Elphaba, being the consummate student, required them first to master a component before moving on. While this frustrated Glinda, she followed Elphaba's lead. She was the top student at Shiz for a reason. As such, by the time they reached their destination they had not moved on from the levitation spells. When the caught sight of the safe house they were pleasantly surprised. They had assumed it would be a back room or little shack somewhere; they had not thought it would be an actual house. It was a little cottage in the woods.

"Told you it was cozy, didn't I?" Brrr said, and opened the door. "It should be well supplied enough until your new contacts get here."

"And how will we know if it's them?" Elphaba asked. Brrr went to answer but he was cut off.

"Because we'll be sitting at the table having an excruciating conversation about alcoholic beverages." Said a man with a smile. He was older (mid-forties if Elphaba had to guess) and had a soft look about him. Even dressed in his traveling clothes one could tell he had impeccable taste and at least a bit of wealth. His blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail held by a crest.

"You obsess over it too much. If it gets you drunk it works." Said a rough female voice. As the second occupant of the table turned around Glinda noticed it was a she. Closer to Glinda and Elphaba's age, her short brown hair and rough tunic and trousers had given them the impression she was a young man; as did the lean musculature of her body. She moved with supple grace to clear the rapier at her hip away from the table legs. As she smiled slightly Glinda found her lean face was somewhat attractive.

"You're late, Brrr." She said.

"We had to make many stops. I'm not cut out for these long trips." He replied. They knew he was covering for Glinda, who many of the stops were for. Cowardly, maybe, but he was a GentleLion.

"Well, they're here in one piece. And what a piece they are." She continued.

"What of it?" Elphaba asked testily.

"The two most famous witches in Oz together on the run. Almost unbelievable."

"It would make a great play." The man interjected. Glinda could tell Elphaba was getting angry at the teasing.

"That's great but how do we know you're our contacts?" Elphaba shot back.

"I know them." Brrr answered. "They're good, and that means I'm off. Running behind for supper."

"Farewell, Brrr." Glinda said politely. She never really warmed up to him over the week.

"Goodbye." And with that he was gone.

"Now, as my irritated friend asked, who are you?" Glinda asked sternly. The pair smiled.

"My name is Wynne." The woman said.

"And I am Robiere."

"Not Robiere Sharit, the Wittica Symphony founder and owner?" Glinda wondered.

"The same. Though I do own a number of theaters and smaller companies, too."

"I saw you once in Frottica."

"And you'll see me there again. We are to help you get there, or some part of the way, at least."

"We're going home?" Glinda asked breathlessly.

"Yes my dear." Robiere smiled. "But first, news. It has been an interesting week in the outside world."


	23. Confusifying

**2/16/14**

* * *

"News? What news?" Elphaba asked.

"Apparently nefarious forces broke into Glinda the Good's villa and absconded with her and the Vinkun princess." Robiere said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Nefarious forces. I guess that's an apt name for the Gale Force."

"Robiere, how are they planning on getting people to believe that?" Glinda asked. "They were in full uniform when they broke in. My staff saw them."

"And the Home Guard was out to back them up." Elphaba added.

"Well, your staff now says there were no uniforms on the men." Robiere answered.

"Threatened." Elphaba growled.

"That's our thought. As for the Home Guard, they were just out in force because of the recent crime wave."

"Unbelievable. And people believe that garbage?" Elphaba continued frustrated.

"No, and they're getting angrier. The truth is being whispered about as a rumor. The forced conscriptions are making it worse too."

"What? For who?"

"The Home Guard. Young men, some barely old enough to shave, are being inducted into the Junior Guard. Most likely for cannon fodder. But they had to do something. They've been losing men constantly from knives in the dark and desertion. The Gale Force has taken the brunt of it but the Home Guard aren't immune. They just got a new commander, too. Something happened to the old one." Wynne answered and Glinda saw her fiddle with the ring on her right hand. It was a strange thing for a swordswoman to have; a wide, dark grey band with a red stone on the top. Glinda thought she had seen it somewhere before.

"The Administration was in a tight spot between you disappearing and the conscriptions. That's probably why they elevated your friend the Scarecrow to Deputy Throne Minister." Robiere continued. Both women inhaled sharply.

"They did what?" Elphaba hissed.

"Made him Deputy Thorne Minister. But that could easily backfire on them. They didn't give him any sort of power, and when the people get over being happy he's there, they're going to want change that he can't deliver. So they'll get angry again."

"Why do you think he's doing it?" Glinda asked quietly.

"Who knows with a Scarecrow? Maybe he thinks he can actually help." Robiere shook his head. "Anyway, it's getting late and you're probably exhausted. There's a room back there with a bed and a bath. You can freshen up before you go to sleep." Robiere crinkled his nose. "There's only one bed, though. Sorry. Tomorrow we will plan on how to get you to Wittica."

"Where are you two staying?" Glinda asked.

"There's a little summer house not far from here that I rent for relaxation." Robiere answered. "Unfortunately it's too close to traffic for you to get there safely. Wynnessa will stay here tonight. There a futon in the little common area right outside your room."

"Yippee." Wynne deadpanned. Robiere got up, bid the women good night, and left. Afterwards, Wynne locked and barred the door, and did the same with the windows in the front of the house.

"That's a bit unnerving." Elphaba said.

"I'm here to protect you." Wynne replied. "This is the best way. A couple of things we forgot to mention; this house is not complete, hence are use, so there's only running water for the toilet. Side note: whoever came up with magical sanitary systems is an Ozsend. Anyway, there is a water basin and tub in the bathroom and a little well outside we can draw water from if need be. However, I assume as you're both sorceresses you can handle the water situation? Good. I hate lugging water. They used to make us do it to build strength. Finally, your door locks but the interior walls aren't that thick. The futon I'll be on is right outside the door. I'm going to bed, but wake me if you need anything."

The women moved towards the back of the house and she gestured to a room, then plopped down onto the futon. She took of her boots and laid her weapons next to her, and then fell asleep. Glinda watched all of this and shook her head, then followed Elphaba into the room. Elphaba plopped their packs down, and then turned to her.

"You or me first?" Glinda asked.

"You." Elphaba replied, smiling slightly.

"Thank you." Glinda sighed and walked into the bathroom. She stopped dead in her tracks. The tub was large; very large. So large it could fit three or more people. It was also designed with sloped sides so one could lean against them comfortably. Glinda figured that this house must be a summer cottage like the one Robiere was renting.

"I don't hear splashing. What's the hold…oh. Wow." Elphaba said. "You could fit half of Shiz in that tub."

Glinda giggled and shyly asked, "Elphie, do you want to take a bath with me?"

"What?" she replied, shocked.

"It's just…I don't want to be alone right now."

"How about this, my sweet: I'll sit by the tub and keep you company. Will that work?"

"Yes."

"Let me go lock the doors then while you run the bath."

"Ok."

Glinda took out her wand, murmured a chant, and tapped the tub. It began to steadily fill with water. She peeled off the layers of travel clothing, starting with her boots (which she crinkled her nose at). As she got to her (pink lacy) undergarments she muttered another chant and the clothes primped, freshened, and folded themselves. She picked them up and went to put them on the bed. She didn't see Elphaba and they bumped into each other. Glinda flushed pink and Elphaba violet.

"Sorry, Elphie, just getting these out of the way. Don't want them to get wet." Glinda shyly said.

"Here, let me take those." Elphaba quietly replied, taking them from her hands. As she did the two women brushed fingers and felt a jolt of electricity. Both women started a bit. Elphaba tried to hide it by turning and placing the clothes at the foot of the bed. She took a deep breath to center herself, and then turned to be knocked far away from center. Glinda had her back turned to her and unclasped her bra. She pulled it away and let it fall to the floor. With a little shimmy her underwear soon followed. Then, with movement Elphaba could only describe in poetic terms, she gracefully slid into the bubble bath. She sighed as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Well, are you going to sit or stare all day?" Glinda voice broke into Elphaba's admiration. She quickly looked away to cover the beginnings of a blush, and found a small stool to perch upon.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Elphaba asked as her friend enjoyed her bath, stretching this way and that.

"Nothing in particular, though this bath is amazing. I really just…don't want to be alone right now. I don't know why and I know I'm being ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous my sweet. It's probably because we got news of Fiyero."

"I didn't forget about him, honest! It's just since we've been out here everything has been more distracting. You know what I mean?"

"I know. I'll admit I didn't think on it either. We've been too busy."

"Why do you think he's cooperating with them?"

"You mean, if it is the same Scarecrow?"

"Yeah."

"Probably just trying to stay ahead of the curve like us. He's not in prison and he's in a position he can exert certain leverage. Odds are he's looking for a way to help."

"But why would they ask him?"

"He's a hero and they think he's dimwitted. Knowing Fiyero he probably played to that and sold them some story about being ignorant. He then told them he believed whatever story they told him, and they fell for it."

"I guess that makes sense."

They lapsed into silence. Elphaba could tell that Glinda was becoming overwhelmed with the whole situation. Elphaba did not know why, but she suddenly felt daring.

"I'll make you a deal." Elphaba said, and suddenly had Glinda's rapt attention.

"I like making deals." Glinda replied with a mischievous smile.

"And I'm sure you'll like this one. Double the bubbles, and keep those eyes covered, and I'll get into the bath with you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Shake on it." Glinda replied with a serious face and held out a slightly wrinkled hand. Elphaba smiled. They had done this many times before. She took her hand and shook it.

"Now bubbles." Elphaba said, and Glinda motioned.

"Hand me my wand." Elphaba handed it to her, and the bubbles went from foamy to being inside a cloud. Glinda giggled and looked at Elphaba expectantly.

"Now the eyes." Elphaba reminded her, and Glinda pouted. Elphaba expected this. Glinda always tried to wiggle out of her end of any deal. Elphaba matched her with a serious look.

"Fine." Glinda huffed, and covered her eyes with her hands. Elphaba chuckled silently to herself and turned around. She knew how Glinda was. She divested herself of her blouse and trousers, folding both, and placed them in a neat pile. Her plain black undergarments soon joined the top of the pile. She heard a huff behind her and smiled.

"You ok, my sweet?" She asked knowingly.

"Yes. I just…uh…got a bubble up my nose."

"That's good. I thought it wasn't a huff of disappointment. My precious Glinda would never peek and then huff because she didn't see what she wanted."

"Oh, it would never be that."

"Well, that's good because I would be seriously disappointed and never take a bath with her again."

"It's a good thing then."

"Now, I'm going to turn around and get in. Beware my blind sweet."

"I will be."

Elphaba slowly turned around to see Glinda's eyes appropriately hidden behind dainty fingers. She lifted her leg over the tub and slid into the welcoming heat. She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh as she enjoyed the slowly engulfing feeling. She did not notice bright blue eyes peeking between cracks in the fingers. This was the first time Glinda had ever been able to sneak a glance from the front; Elphaba was always very careful about showing her body. Glinda's eyes drank in the taught stomach, the gentle curves and long lines of her torso. Glinda had known those lines before, had ran her hands along them, but seeing them made it more real. As Elphaba slid fully into the water her chest came into Glinda's focus and she blushed deeply. She was almost grateful when it disappeared under the bubbles.

"You can open your eyes now, my sweet." Elphaba said and Glinda frowned. She forgot she was supposed to have been covering her eyes. She pulled her hands away as Elphaba opened hers.

"Elphie…"

"What Glinda?"

"I…" Glinda hesitated, knowing what she wanted to say but not knowing how to say it. Elphaba looked at her expectantly. "I always forget how stunning you are under those frumpy clothes." She finished quietly, cursing herself for her cowardice.

"You know, if you keep saying those while looking at me like that, I'm going to start believing you."

"Elphie, it is true. What I mean is…Elphie, what are you doing?" Glinda asked nervously. Elphaba had moved closer to Glinda and leaned forward. Glinda was drawn to those lips again, quirked in a small smile, and her breath caught. She felt strong hands grasp a foot and raise it. Glinda moaned as soft, firm pressure was applied to the arch of her foot, and closed her eyes.

"My dainty flower is not used to all this walking. A good foot massage will help." Elphaba replied amusingly, and Glinda's only response was a moan of pleasure. Over the next ten minutes Elphaba methodically worked her way up to the toes and back down to the heel. As she finished on the heel cord, she slowly worked her way up the calf.

"Oh Elphie…" Glinda moaned and opened her eyes to look at her. Elphaba could see they were clouded with pleasure and something else. Before she could discern what it was, her fingers found a knot and Glinda's eyes closed as she tipped her head back and moaned again. After a few more minutes she reached Glinda's knee and pulled away. Glinda let out a little whimper.

"My sweet, while I'm sure you thighs are sore, there's no way I can move in this tub to massage them properly. However, if you want to heat the water again I can do the other leg."

"The water's cold?"

"It's getting there. Can't you tell?"

"No. I'm on fire." Glinda replied dreamily, then flushed when she realized what she said.

"Massages do improve circulation so that could be the cause." Elphaba replied quickly, trying to stem her own blush. Glinda mumbled an agreement and quickly heated the water again. She then shyly extended the other leg to Elphaba.

"More please."

As she repeated the process, Elphaba let her mind wander to admire Glinda. She had long legs (despite being very petite) that gave way to full hips, a small waist, and a full bust. Not a perfect hourglass but that enhanced the beauty, not detracted from it. Her full lips (now parted in slightly in pleasure) accentuated her face and highlighted her expressive blue eyes. Her crown of golden curls framed it all perfectly. Elphaba thought that if angels existed they would be jealous of Glinda. She inwardly frowned then. These poetic thoughts were very unlike her but had been coming more frequently. She finished and patted Glinda on the leg.

"Come on, my sweet, bed time."

"Nnnh." Was the mumbled reply. "I'll sleep here."

"You'll catch a cold."

"No I won't."

Elphaba smiled and slipped her hand around Glinda's knee to stroke a ticklish spot. Glinda flew up and out of the tub and onto the floor. She glared at Elphaba over the edge of the tub, only eyes and curls visible.

"Mean, mean, mean green thing." She huffed and Elphaba cackled, which made Glinda huff again. She stood up and Elphaba's laugh caught in her throat. She was happy when Glinda slipped a pink fluffy robe on since she liked breathing. However, if one had to die, she decided it would be a nice way to go.

"You coming?" Glinda asked and Elphaba started. She was getting lost in these thought much more often now also.

"I have neither clean clothes nor a robe like you. I'll come by in a minute if you get me my pack."

Glinda waved her wand and Elphaba's clothes transformed into a fluffy black bath robe with the letters E.T embroidered on it.

"Glinda!"

"I'll change them back later."

"Fine, but turn around."

Glinda huffed but did so. Elphaba stood up but then sat right back down, staring at Glinda. The blonde went to sneak a peek but only saw Elphaba glaring at her.

"No peeking."

"You didn't say that before!"

"I'm saying it now."

Glinda pouted but obligingly turned around. Elphaba reached for the hovering robe as she exited but Glinda did not try to peek this time. As she put it on she could tell the blonde was truly disappointed. She did not know why but that made her feel a bit guilty.

"How about this my sweet: you get my oils and I'll continue your massage."

"Deal!" she replied excitedly and bounced out of the room. Elphaba smiled and started drying off her hair.

"Elphiiiiiiiiieeeee. I'm ready!" came a playful giggle. She shook her head. She did not know why she catered to the blonde so much; in fact, it was one of the things she loathed in other people when they had first met. Elphaba shrugged and silently congratulated herself for holding out much longer than everyone else.

* * *

Elphaba untangled herself from Glinda. The blonde mumbled but a few soothing words sent her back to sleep. Elphaba put on a simple long sleeved black dress and looked at the mop of curls adorably drooling into the pillow. The previous nights massage had taken her mind off their current circumstances and seemed to have soothed her. Her expressions during it were nothing if not appreciative; so much so that Elphaba had blushed during the massage and could feel herself begin to heat up now recalling it. Afterwards she had pulled her close and they fell asleep together.

Elphaba quietly left the room (taking extra care with the door) and went to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Wynne sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee. She motioned, offering Elphaba some, and Elphaba nodded. They sat there in silence watching the forest awaken out the window.

"It's nice." Wynne said. "I don't get many mornings like this."

Elphaba looked at the woman again, absorbing and cataloguing the details. As tall as Elphaba, she was in a tight men's under tunic that left her tanned arms bare. Elphaba could see the ghost white lines of old scars over sinewy muscle. The rest of her, judging from Elphaba's limited view, appeared much of the same. Her body was lean and Elphaba knew it was from work, not the dieting fads like those popular among the upper classes.

"See something you like?" Wynne's voice broke into her examination. Elphaba looked up into her face and saw mischief behind her green eyes.

"Sorry. Poor social skills, no matter how much Glinda trains me." Elphaba replied. A twitch of Wynne's eyebrow and a slight quirk of the lips and Elphaba flustered, realizing how that sounded. "Teaches me. I meant teaches me." Elphaba coughed. "The morning is peaceful, yes. I didn't have many before I went to Ev, but when there I savored each and every one of them."

"So that's where you went. Ev. I was wondering where you got off to. I figured Miss Glinda wasn't hiding you beneath her skirts all these years, even though her dresses are big enough."

Elphaba chuckled. "That's true. I've only been back in Oz for about nine months now."

Wynne looked thoughtful for a moment, then snapped her fingers. "The Arjiki princess! Of course! A perfect disguise."

"Thank you."

"So what made you come back?"

"Glinda."

"I see. Well, she is a gorgeous, inside and out."

Elphaba blushed. "It's not like that!"

Wynne cocked an eyebrow. "Really? She sounded rather appreciative last night."

Elphaba turned a dark shade of violet. "I was giving her a massage!"

"You must be pretty good with your hands, then."

"I am but she's also really expressive." Elphaba stopped when she realized how that sounded. "I mean, she's like that when she's enjoying herself. No, she's – Oz, I sound like an idiot."

Wynne chuckled. "I know what you mean. Besides, I'm not one to judge."

"Most people do whether they are or not."

"That's not what I meant."

"What? You mean…oh. You're…"

"Homosexual? No. Bisexual? Yes. When you live this life you realize it is the person and the experience that matter, not the reproductive parts."

"Oh."

"I'm making you uncomfortable, aren't I?"

"Not you, specifically. I'm just not good in situations like this. Glinda is much better."

"Then let's have a change of topic. Like how you got here."

"Glinda cast a spell and here I was. Honestly, I was about to make dinner in Ev. I hope the house didn't burn down."

"It will be there when you get back."

"I'm not sure I'm going back. It was nice but now I feel as if I was just hiding and putting my life on hold. I don't want to do that anymore."

The two women fell silent for a bit, enjoying the sounds of the forest. Then, Elphaba asked a question,

"How did you get into this life? Swordswoman, Resistance member, Witch protector."

Wynne laughed a bit. "Well, I never actually joined the Resistance. When all your commotion started I was a young orphan girl on the mean streets of the EC. Shortly after your escape, I was taken in by a man who helped me become this. He told me ahead of time what the life would entail but it sounded better than starving to death, so I signed up. He saved me, and it is in his service I am." She answered distantly and Elphaba noticed she was playing with the ring on her finger. "I owe him my life, and he wants me here. Not that he's all that demanding; most of the time I'm just discrete muscle for snobs around Gillikin. But when he calls, I answer."

Elphaba filed this information away for later. This intriguing young woman could be either very helpful or dangerous. As the conversation stalled, Glinda came shuffling into the kitchen in her pink fluffy bathrobe. Her hair was disheveled and she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The sight made both women smile.

"Mornin." She mumbled and yawned. "Thanks for last night Elphie. It was just what I needed." She kissed her emerald friend on the cheek and Elphaba's blush darkened again. Wynne's one eyebrow was in danger of becoming permanently higher than the other.

"Do you want some coffee, my sweet?" Elphaba asked, letting her pet name slip. Wynne's other eyebrow joined the first but neither woman noticed.

"I'd love it, Elphie." She replied. Elphaba poured her a cup and watched her take a sip and sigh. "How are you, Wynne?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Better now." She answered and Elphaba looked at her suspiciously.

"So, what's on the agenda?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, this morning I planned out how were going to get you from here to Wittica. If you have no objections, we'll start on that after you're packed. We'll be taking horses, and be cutting cross country straight north for southern Wittica. There, we'll meet up with some Resistance members which will sneak you into the Opera house."

"Horses or horses?" Elphaba asked.

"Just horses."

"Great. I'm tired of walking." Glinda said.

"It will take about a week at an easy pace. Two days to the Gillikin River, a few more to Wittica, and then probably several more to sneak you into the city proper."

"Sounds good. I'll get packed." Glinda said and left. Elphaba watched her leave, and Wynne watched her watch her leave. She inwardly shook her head at Elphaba's gaze.

* * *

The Adept was in a clearing. She noticed that there were two large boulders that had been recently moved. This intrigued her because she knew of no spell that could have done it. Examining the ground she saw several tracks; two sets of boots (most likely Glinda and her helper) and two sets of animal (most likely Animal). She started to regret not going into the cave but put it behind her. The tracks and trail headed north, and so did she.

* * *

"Wynne, can I ask you a question?" Glinda said as they were riding along a couple of days later.

"Sure. What's up?"

"You're not really a girly-girl."

"Thank you. That wasn't a question, though."

"But I noticed you keep that ring on your finger."

"That's very observant, and getting closer."

"Thank you. May I ask why?"

"The man who saved me gave it to me the day I asked what I could do for him. He said it was to be a reminder to pay it forward every day. And to come if he ever called." She smiled at them.

"What was his name?" Glinda asked and Wynne smiled.

"Does it matter?" she replied. Elphaba was now on alert but kept quiet. She trusted that Glinda knew what she was doing. Plus, over the last couple of days she had gotten to know and like Wynne for her directness.

"A deflection. A fine skill for a swordswoman or socialite. Elphie is good at it; I'm very good at it; and I know one particular swordsman who is superb with it."

"He's right. You are sharp. The both of you." Wynne replied with a hint of defeat and admiration. "How did you figure it out?"

"The ring. I have been wracking my brain for days trying to figure out where I had seen it before. Sister Superior had one on, and I saw one on a chain around Jui Lin's neck one time."

"How did I miss that?" Elphaba asked.

"You don't have an eye for jewelry, honey."

"How did you make the jump?" Wynne asked.

"Well, putting who knows both of them together was a short but incomplete list. I did that yesterday when I remembered it. But today you really gave it all away."

"And how did I do that?"

"That form you practiced? He did it once in front of me. I've always been good at remembering dance movements; I guess my brain just catalogued it as such."

"Glinda, who are you talking about?" Elphaba asked.

"Duran." Wynne replied and Elphaba let out a groan of frustration.

"How did I know he'd pop up again?" she hissed.

"Now calm down. He's in the Resistance so it makes sense." Glinda replied.

"I dislike being accompanied by someone beholden to him." Elphaba said agitated. Wynne stopped her horse and looked directly at Elphaba. She had a stern look that scared them both.

"You already know I was given a choice on whether to serve. I am not his slave; I choose to answer his call willingly."

"Some choice: starvation or servitude." Elphaba retorted.

"Well, we all can't be governors' or socialites' daughters." She came back fiercely. "Some of us don't have a choice to go to dear old exclusive Shiz to make our own ways. The lucky few of us women get married off to tradesmen who take care of us and treat us kindly. The rest take what we can get; either abuse by a man with some measure of wealth or a short hard life. That's the truth of the working class in this merry old Land of Oz. He gave me a life I never could have had. Food, shelter, education, choice. Choice! Choice to be who I wanted to be, to be free from being shackled to a man for security. I choose the warrior's path to be like him. I could have been anything I achieved and he would have supported me. Anything."

"At a price."

"Of course! Endless support for endless support? That's family."

At that Elphaba could not say anything. Glinda picked up the slack.

"So, how many of you serve him?" she asked tentatively. Wynne started her horse moving again.

"I really don't know. It's not like we have holiday get togethers, you know. We come as called. You actually added two names to my very short list. And no, before you ask, Robiere isn't, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him. He knows Duran, though, since he supports the Opera."

"So Duran is more like your…leader, than master."

"You could say that. It would probably be the best fitting title."

"Did he teach you to fight?"

"Not initially. He left me in a boarding school in Shiz, actually. St. Prowd's was its name. I have no idea how he managed to get me in there; it was some of the richest kids in Oz."

"I'm aware of St. Prowd's. It's not the best primary school, that's St. Marin's in Tenniken, but it isn't far from it." Glinda added.

"Yeah. Since I wasn't a rich kid by any means, I stayed there year round. Caught me up on my studies right quick. He was very insistent on that."

"How'd he pay for it? It's not cheap." Glinda asked.

"Don't you dare hint that I told you this, but the man is filthy rich. He's got enough money to make most the Barons of Gillikin salivate."

"Really?" Elphaba said in disbelief.

"Yep. Investments, foundations, innovations, the works. He sponsors the arts and sciences and kids like me."

"I wonder how he got it." Glinda asked.

"No idea. But he'll kill me if he finds out I told you. Not really, but he won't be happy. But anyway, at fourteen I was ready to either pick up a trade or move to secondary school, and he asked me what I wanted. I told him I wanted to be like him. He took me to a training facility, one of the best in Oz, and once again paid for room, board, and training. At 18 I was officially done with training, and he once again asked me what I wanted to do. I asked him what I could do to help him, and he gave me the ring. Every few months he pops on by to evaluate me and give me new things to do."

"How do you fare against him?" Elphaba asked.

"Can't touch him unless he lets me."

"And when does he let you?" Glinda asked and Wynne's eyes twinkled. Glinda blushed. "Really, Miss Wynne!"

"You asked the question."

"He's really that good?" Elphaba asked.

"Let's just say the man knows how to use his sword." Wynne paused and smiled. "And he's a superlative swordsman."

Both witches blushed.

"Really, Miss Wynne! I don't believe that's appropriate conversation." Glinda said demurely.

"As I told Miss Elphaba, the person and the experience matter. I may not see tomorrow in this business, so I take my joy when I can."

"Isn't that…empty?" Elphaba asked.

"Not if done right. Right person plus right time equal right experience. It can connect two people together and make you feel alive. If it's wrong, it can make you feel used and cheap." She shrugged. "I'm not saying it's for everyone; I'm not saying you should live like that forever. But I refuse to let society's rules dictate how I'm supposed to feel happy. The way I live now does that."

"Sounds pleasure pfaithist." Elphaba accused.

"Only if you make it your life. Now, it's just a component of my life."

With that they rode on in silence.

* * *

That night they made camp near a small branch of the Gillikin River out of sight of any boats that may be traversing it. The river was swollen from the late spring snows melting in the Vinkus. It ran deep but slow; perfect for boating or swimming. The two witches sat down across from the fire for dinner and magic practice. They practiced some telekinesis magic but then moved onto their new subject; levitation. This tired Glinda quickly and she soon decided to call it a night.

First, though, she wanted a bath. Grabbing her towel and toiletries she headed towards the river. There was a full moon out so it was easy for Glinda to see without her light ball, but she brought her wand anyway. Elphaba had almost accompanied her but Glinda could tell she wanted to read and practice more. She had waved her down and planted a kiss on her cheek to signal it was fine.

As she neared the river she saw some movement in it. She quickly ducked behind a tree. Glancing back, she realized it was a person disrobing and focusing could tell it was Wynne. She crept closer, trying to be as silent as possible, and ducked behind another tree. She had no idea why she was doing this, and knew it was impolite at the least, but something compelled her. She looked again to see Wynne take her under tunic of and strip out of her trousers. Glinda moved forward a couple more steps and stole another glance, but Wynne's head pivoted and she hurriedly ducked out of sight. She looked back after about a minute just in time to see her enter the water. Wynne waded in, shivered and then glided forward, submerging herself.

Glinda watched as Wynne swam with broad strokes. She moved even closer so as to not lose sight of the warrior woman in the dark. She watched as the lean woman stood, took a deep breath and submerged herself. She was under for about a minute and the burst out, the sight entrancing Glinda. She let out a gasp and ducked behind the tree again. These strange feelings she had, first for Elphaba, were now coming again. With Elphaba she could tell herself it was from being a close friend in a trying time. Now, watching Wynne, she had no idea why she was feeling something. She heard a twig snap near her and glanced out around the tree for its source.

Glinda looked straight into the bare chest of Wynne. She squeaked and fell to the ground. Looking up she took in Wynne's bare legs and torso. Glinda was thankful Wynee was wearing a small cloth garment to cover her most private area otherwise she did not know what she would have done. The moonlight sparkled off the wet skin, and almost took Glinda's breath away.

"See something you like?" Wynne sultrily asked.

"I…I…I…"

"Let's get you off the ground." Wynne answered and held out her free hand. Glinda noticed the other held her sword. Glinda took it and was helped up.

"Uh…thank you." Glinda said shyly. She was blushing at the proximity of the naked woman she was recently lusting after. Wynne sensed it and smiled.

"You never answered my question." She teased mischievously.

"What was it?" Glinda asked confused. Wynne leaned close.

"Did you see something you liked?" she asked again softly, accentuating every word.

"I…um…um…"

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Um…."

"Can I kiss you?"

"…Yes."


	24. In Hot Water

Slowly, Wynne bent her head low and Glinda tilted hers back. She closed her eyes and felt cool lips on hers, slightly rougher than she was expecting. The kiss held for just a moment, then Glinda felt Wynne's tongue give a slight caress of her lips. Glinda pulled back suddenly, blushing.

"I…Wynne…"

"Wrong person, wrong time?"

"Yes."

"It's ok. It was still a great experience." She assured and stepped back. Glinda held her hands in front of her, not knowing what to do. Wynne smiled at her awkwardness and turned back towards the river.

"I assume you were going to bathe?" she asked.

"Yes." Glinda replied, gathering her toiletries and towel from the ground, and following her towards the river.

"The water is a bit cold."

"I can tell." Glinda replied before she could stop herself, and blushed. Wynne barked out a laugh.

"Well, it's a bit chilly and I had no chance to dry off. But I'll dress and leave you."

"Oh, don't go just because of me!" Glinda said, and Wynne arched an eyebrow.

"I'm kind of getting mixed messages here."

"I mean, you don't have to leave just because I'm going to take a bath. You can stay. I'd actually prefer the company. I mean…you know what I mean."

"Well, I don't want to make it awkward, with you being naked and all."

"It's ok. I've always been comfortable with my body."

"Well, I'll stay here. Have fun in the cold river. "

"Hardly. A sorceress is never without amenities."

Glinda waved her wand and a tub formed out of the riverside. Another flick and water from the river began to fill it. A third and it was hot.

"Nice. Any chance you could do one for me?" Wynne asked. A series of flicks later and there were two identical baths. Wynne slipped into hers with a sigh.

"What kind soap are you using?" Glinda asked from her bubbly bath.

"Soap?"

"Oh for the love of Ozma, you're worse than Elphie. Here." She floated over a bar of soap to Wynne. She sniffed it and arched an eyebrow at Glinda. "If you are going to be in my retinue you must adhere to a certain quality of standard. First by not smelling like a barn."

"Uh…ok." With that, the two women went about cleaning themselves. Glinda deliberately looked the other way while she did so as not want to give into the temptation that still lingered. She glanced back over to notice that Wynne had finished cleaning but had not washed her hair.

"Here." Glinda said, and floated two shampoo bottles over to her. "First the pink, then the purple. Leave the purple in for a few minutes."

Wynne sniffed them. "What are they?"

"A special oil based shampoo and conditioner. It makes your hair feel amazing. I picked up the oil base from Elphie, and combined it with a normal shampoo. It's a best seller in the Emerald City boutiques."

"Well, nothing bad has happened yet, so I guess I'll just have to trust you."

As Wynne went about washing her hair, Glinda waited until her eyes were closed and conjured bath salts into her water. She paused a moment, and then did the same for herself. She was very glad she met that cosmetologist witch now. Thinking on it, she reheated both of their water as it was cooling off quickly in the cool night air.

"Why is my water foamy, and why am I starting to feel much…softer?" Wynne asked.

"It's a special bath salt that helps exfoliate and moisturize your skin."

"I'll pretend to know what that means."

"So, Wynne, can I ask you something very…personal?"

"Sure."

"How was Duran?" Glinda asked shyly.

"I was not expecting that." Wynne sputtered and Glinda smiled.

"Catching a swordswoman off guard. I should pat myself on the back." She said jovially and Wynne laughed.

"I'm not sure that question is entirely appropriate, Miss Glinda." Wynne replied, mimicking her tone from earlier.

"I know." Glinda said, blushing. "It's just I don't get to have these girl talk types of conversations. Elphie is not much for them."

"I can see that."

"Plus, knowing Duran…let's just say my curiosity got the better of me. Forget I asked"

"No, no, it's fine. Duran in bed is very like Duran when he fights."

"How's that?"

"You've never seen him fight?"

"Not really. A few things here and there."

"He's very focused on whomever he's fighting. In bed, he's the same. As such, he's very attentive, if you know what I mean." She winked. "And energetic. Man wore me out after a few hours. He's almost as good in bed as he is with his sword."

"Wow. Sounds pretty amazing." Glinda replied, blushing. "Can I ask you a strange question, though?"

"I don't see why not, considering."

"Did he sleep afterward? Or have you ever seen him sleep?"

Wynne cocked her head and stared into space for a while. After a moment she shook her head.

"I can't say that I have. That is a bit strange."

"I can't either. Even after the night with the White Skulls."

"What? You had a run in with White Skulls?" Wynne hissed, suddenly tense.

"Yes. I thought you knew. On our first night out they captured me and Elphie. Duran came to our rescue. I didn't see it because they blindfolded me but Elphie said he made it look effortless."

"How many of them were there? There may still be more after us." Wynne said and started to get up.

"Duran said fifteen." Glinda answered and Wynne froze, wide eyed.

"Fifteen? I didn't know there were that many. Duran fought fifteen White Skulls?"

"Elphie said it wasn't much of a fight. She used the word slaughtered."

"Oz." Wynne breathed and sat down rather hard. "How good is he?"

"Wynne. Wynne, look at me." Glinda said sternly, and Wynne finally did. "Do not ask Elphie about it. She was very distraught over seeing those men die like that. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Wynne replied softly, and shivered. They were silent for a bit but then Wynne shook her head to clear the dark thoughts away. "Can I ask you a question, Miss Glinda?"

"I don't see why not. I asked you plenty."

"How long has it been for you?" Wynne asked, eyes twinkling.

"You mean, since I had…sexual…attention from someone?"

"Yeah."

"About six years now."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. My first, and only, partner was my ex-fiancée. As Throne Minister I had neither the time nor inclination. Not that they didn't try. Every unattached noble, and sometime not, threw themselves at me." Glinda laughed. "They didn't realize I saw through them easily. Afterwards, I just couldn't connect with anyone in that way. I still get the urges but I take care of those myself."

Wynne placed her head in her hands at the edge of the "tub" and looked at Glinda, sighing. "No wonder you're a ball of energy. I thought it was all hyper. Now I know it's just pent up sexual frustration."

"No, it's mostly hyper. But Oz help whoever it is I get to next. I might give them a heart attack." Glinda said, and then realizing what she said blushed and giggled. Wynne laughed.

"But not a word of this to Elphie. She's not very comfortable with these things." Glinda continued when they had calmed down, then shyly added. "And don't tell her about, you know."

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Wynne gave her a wide grin. "But it will kill me to not tell Duran. I think he has a thing for you."

"And Elphie would not like to hear that."

"Hear what?" came Elphaba's voice. Glinda jumped and turned red. She started to sputter something out but Wynne stepped in.

"We were discussing Duran's bedroom behavior." She said.

"Ugh. Yes please, leave me out of the girl talk." Elphaba replied as she neared them. "I was worried since you were both gone a long time. Now I see you two are having a good old time, I'll head back."

"Don't you want a bath, Elphie? I can conjure you up a tub just like ours." Glinda hurriedly said to stop her. Elphaba arched an eyebrow.

"That's an interesting offer, my sweet. Normally you try to get my in your tub." Elphaba replied, then blushed when she realized she was being very informal in front of another person.

"Oh, I just thought it actually might work. I know how you are Elphie about being seen in public, but you're starting to get rather smelly. And a dry scalp."

"My adorable blonde stylist, always making sure that I look good." Elphaba said amused.

"If I can be your dainty flower that needs massages, you can be my rough emerald that needs some polishing." Glinda replied in the same way, and Elphaba laughed.

"I don't know if there is enough polish in Oz to make me beautiful, my sweet. But if anyone can, it will be you."

"Thank you, Elphie. Now are you getting in here or am I conjuring a tub?"

Elphaba arched an eyebrow. "I somehow thought there were more options than that."

"Well, that was silly of you."

"Of course it was. I'll join you but I'll keep my undergarments on."

"And how do you plan to bathe in your undergarments?"

"That's actually a good question. Fine. But turn around. And no peeking." Elphaba said sternly and Glinda pouted. Elphaba realized that may have sounded harsh to Wynne. "Wynne, I didn't mean you no peeking. I meant Glinda."

"No, it's quite alright." Wynne replied with a smile as she turned around. "I may have had the urge to peek."

That caused Elphaba to blush. She was used to Glinda being that way about her, but not someone she barely knew. She started chanting spell out of necessity as much as to try to get her coloring back to normal. After she was satisfied, she slipped out of her clothes (folding them neatly as always) and into Glinda's bath.

"Elphie." Glinda said after they had all turned back around, "What was that spell?"

"Illusion spell. Anyone looking this way will simply see flat ground."

"Handy." Said Wynne. "I can imagine you use that a lot."

"Not as much as you might think. It covers only a set area, and isn't mobile. The second you break any of the planes of the illusion it dissipates, making moving around in it difficult. I placed one over the camp before I left that made it so only someone who has been there can see it."

"Huh. You learn something new every day."

Elphaba went to say something but she was suddenly beset upon by Glinda.

"Hey! What are you-Glinda!"

Wynne watched as the smaller woman witchhandled the green one, scrubbing her down and shampooing her hair while Elphaba cursed. By its nature it seemed like something the two had done often. Ten minutes later a grumpy looking Elphaba was having her hair brushed out by a pleased looking Glinda.

"And that," Glinda said, "is how you polish an emerald. With determination, force, finesse, and love."

Wynne laughed while Elphaba grumbled.

"Don't laugh too hard, Wynne, I can see the same gleam in her eye when she looks at you. Once the Glindafying claws are sunk in you never can escape." Elphaba warned.

"Hush you." Glinda said, giving Elphaba a light pat on the back as she still brushing her hair.

"Glindafying?" Wynne asked, confused.

"You see," Glinda answered, "whenever I see someone less fortunate than I…"

"Oh no, I sat through it once and I'm not doing it again." Elphaba interrupted. "Let's just say she'll pretty you up and it will be there in the back of your mind, affecting your decisions for the rest of your life."

"Ah."

"In all seriousness, Wynne," Glinda continued, "your clothes could do with a makeover."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Wynne asked in disbelief. Elphaba took the brush and started brushing her own hair.

"They're…mannish."

"I'm a swordswoman, not a model."

"I know, I know. But you can have functional clothing while looking good."

"I don't think my clothing looks bad now." Wynne replied, still a bit shocked. Glinda gave her a mournful look.

"Oh, honey, that's so sad. Here, for instance." Glinda levitated Wynne's under tunic and pants and with a flick of her wand they changed into stylish pair of black breeches and a loose long sleeved shirt with a V-neck.

"I can't wear that!"

"Why not?"

"For one, it will be far too cold. Also, I don't want the girls hanging out the entire time."

"Oh but you'd look so good. Very dashing." Glinda pouted but a stern look from Wynne made her acquiesce. "Fine. How about this?" and transformed the shirt into a loose doublet.

"Now that I could do. It will be great against most cutting weapons. Not to mention I could hide all sorts of things in it." Wynne said, excited. Glinda bounced happily and Elphaba shook her head. Less than a week and Wynne was already wrapped around Glinda's finger. Elphaba inwardly smiled; she was still reigning champion of holding out on Glinda.

"Now, those boots. First, they need a touch up; they're getting old and worn."

"That would be nice."

"And they need to be higher; knee high. And less clunky."

"That clunkiness is for riding and protecting my legs."

"Well, they can be functional and pretty. How about this?" and changed them into knee high boots with an embossed pattern of swirls that laced and wrapped around buttons on the inside.

"Wow. Those are amazing."

"Thank you. Now about your hair…"

"You leave my hair alone. It is functional and nondescript."

"But if you just styled it a little bit-"

"No, Miss Glinda. If I wanted my hair to be noticed I would have left it its original color."

"What's its original color?"

"Red."

"Like strawberry blonde red?"

"No, like a ripe apple red."

Glinda got a faraway look and Wynne grew distressed.

"Miss Elphaba, please help me out here."

"As much as I enjoy watching someone else get this treatment, I can't let you suffer through it anymore. No more Glinda." Elphaba said.

"But…but…but…"

"No, Glinda. I think you've done her up enough for one night."

"Fine." Glinda pouted.

"Thank you." Wynne sighed in relief.

"As repayment, Miss Wynne, please answer me a question."

"Shoot."

"What's Duran like? As a person, I mean. His dashing swordsman persona is a bit over the top."

"Well, that's a tough question." Wynne replied thoughtfully. "His dashing swordsman style is not all persona. Much of it is the real. He laughs a lot, he jokes a lot, and he's a good sport when he's the butt of jokes. He also cares very deeply about the people around him and people in general. Though we all serve him, he gave us years and miles before he ever asked anything of us, and only if we asked first. But there's something there, a weight that sits on his shoulders that most don't see. I don't know what it is."

"It's sadness." Glinda replied softly. "He carries responsibility for so many deaths with him."

"But they're all bad men. That much I know." Wynne replied fiercely.

"We're not saying they aren't." Elphaba continued. "But I think now I understand why he's sad. He has great power, Wynne. As we know he's an amazing swordsman. Imagine how it must feel to know you can walk into a situation and change it simply by your own will, and then know to do so isn't because you're right but because you are strong."

"I've never thought of it like that." Wynne replied. "I guess for me any situation is dire. But for him almost all situations have an easy solution if he wants."

"Right." Elphaba continued. "But no matter how much good he does he'll never be acknowledged for it. No one cheers a killer, even if they slay a tyrant. Most are regulated to the footnotes of history, or conveniently used as scape goats. That must be why Duran is such a puppet master in getting what he wants."

"I'll have to disagree with you there." Wynne interjected. "I've never seen or heard of Duran getting something he wanted. Wait, no, let me rephrase that; I've never seen or heard of him getting something he wanted for himself. He pulls strings for sure, but it's always on someone else's behalf. He tugged mine, but that's because you needed me, not him." Wynne paused. "You don't like him, do you?"

"I distrust him."

"I can understand that but he seems to have done nothing but help you without asking for anything."

"That almost makes it worse. I've had a number of people who helped me like that, only to be using me for their own ends."

"And what could he gain from you?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just don't like getting my string pulled, even if it is for my own benefit."

They fell silent, all pondering the mysterious person they had in common. Finally, they reluctantly hauled themselves out of the baths and went back to camp to sleep.

* * *

The Adept rode the Yellow Brick Road. She had almost caught them at that little cottage but by the time she had gotten there they were off on their horses. She knew she'd never be able to catch them over open ground on foot. She did manage to overhear their destination; Wittica. She was going home, but on business. The Adept pondered the implications and possibilities, but there were far too many. She would have to deal with it when she got there. She also considered sending a wire to her love but decided against it. Best not to raise hopes. The road was long and the Adept soon tired of it, her love on her mind.

* * *

Glinda and Wynne were alone. Wynne was starting a fire while Elphaba had gone off in search of more firewood. Over the last couple of days their kiss had been plaguing Glinda's mind.

"Miss Wynne?" Glinda said shyly.

"That's a personal question; otherwise you wouldn't have used the Miss. And it's always just Wynne."

"Wynne, I've been thinking about what you said."

"About?"

"Time, place, person."

"Ah yes. I was the wrong person, I was assuming."

"Yes. Don't take it personally."

"I don't. But I can say I'm a little green with envy." She replied with a mischievous tone. Glinda knew that she had guessed it.

"What do I do? How do I go about it?"

"Well, Miss Glinda, that's the question." Wynne replied, and sat back on her haunches. "I'm guessing since you are unsure of how to precede you and her have never had that type of relationship before. The same sex, I mean."

"Yes. We were attracted to the same man, actually."

"There's a story there I'd love to hear. But later. Well, you have to feel it out. Don't let your own uncertainties hold you back. I know that if I ever felt the way about someone the way I think you do, I'd fight for it. Even if I wasn't sure it was perfect time, place, or person."

"Thanks, Wynne."

* * *

Over the next couple of days Wynne's words echoed in Glinda's head. She could no longer deny that she did not just love Elphaba, but was in love with her. She tried to figure out when that transition had occurred. She had loved Fiyero; she was sure of that. When he had grown distant at Shiz (due to loving Elphaba, she now knew) she had been distraught. Elphaba had helped comfort her and see the positive side of things.

Was it during that trip to the Emerald City? That's when everything did change for them. Not just because Elphaba flew away but because that is when Glinda started on the path to being 'Good' and Fiyero started working his way into the Wizard's graces. Their relationship had grown deeper but Glinda could now see it was because of mutual loss instead of a deeper connection. That is when she stopped loving Fiyero, she realized; it was only after he eloped with Elphaba that she began to acknowledge it. The pain of losing her only confidant was worse than the pain of losing a lover, but at the time she could not distinguish between the two.

But when did Glinda start loving her? She decided to start from the beginning. She hated her at first, for numerous shallow reasons, but also because she made the thing Glinda wanted most in the world look easy: magic. Schoolwork was not difficult for Galinda. Her teachers were wrapped around her finger; social interactions were not difficult either as the student body was wrapped just as tight as the teachers. But Elphaba always commanded attention through her depth of knowledge and skill. She did not need the tricks Galinda needed.

Glinda thought on the fateful sequence of events that turned them into friends. It had taken a while to gain Elphaba's trust after the Ozdust. Knowing Elphaba as she did now, the first night she had just been vulnerable and overwhelmed. It was those innocent eyes that Galinda had been taken with, eyes that were so full of hurt but hope. Galinda had just wanted to help her dreams come true; to show her that there were good things in world where she only experienced bad. Maybe that is where it started.

Befriending Elphaba and silencing her tormentors had just been the start. Her popularity had taken a huge hit, but it came roaring back when Elphaba and Glinda became the prominent sorceresses on campus. Along with Fiyero on her arm and the rest of their charmed circle, they became the envy of Shiz. Their circle had been close but the three were as tight as could be; Glinda helped Elphaba with her social skills, Elphaba helped Glinda with her homework and magic, and Elphaba and Fiyero sparred over something or other. Then, half way through their final year, the letter from the Wizard arrived that destroyed their circle.

Was it in those bright days in the classrooms and halls of Shiz when she began to love Elphaba's laugh and sarcastic wit? Was it during those dark nights when they would share their fears that she began to love her passion and optimism? Was it during the warm summers when Elphaba would go on quiet walks with her, or the cold winters when they would huddle close under blankets to stay warm; Glinda cuddled close on Elphaba's chest while she read. It must have been because Glinda could not remember loving her before, but knew she did after.

Glinda thought she fell deeper in love after Elphaba defied the Wizard. Though she was no longer close, every tale whispered about her told the passion of her conviction. Glinda drew her strength from them to be "Glinda the Good", the face of the Wizard. After everything she went through with her second meeting of the Wizard, the death of her sister, and the transformation of Fiyero, Glinda thought she finally broke at Kiamo Ko. But she knew now it had been the same strength as before; this time to set Glinda up to make both their dreams come true, even if Elphaba was not a part of it. That is what Glinda drew on to do what had needed to be done those five years. Her love of Elphaba. And after nearly a year of having her back, she had only fallen deeper in love with her.

But Elphaba loved Fiyero. She stilled loved Fiyero, after all this time. Or at least seemed to. She was very affectionate with Glinda, and had only grown more so over the last couple of weeks. There were also times when Glinda would catch Elphaba sneaking glances at her or when she would say something that could be taken suggestively, and then blush. In a man, these would be signs of attraction, but in her Elphie she just had to be sure. She could not jeopardize her friendship with her best friend. She decided to do what Wynne had suggested, and feel it out. Tonight, she would broach the subject of her having feelings for women to Elphaba and see how she took it. She would then go from there.

* * *

They had settled down to make camp for the night and the two witches were done practicing magic. Glinda waited for Wynne to do her usual scouting of the surrounding area, which usually took about a half an hour. As Elphaba got up to go gather more firewood Glinda stopped her.

"Elphie, can we talk?"

"Sure, Glinda." Elphaba replied a bit nervously. "What is on your mind?"

"Um…" Glinda replied. She had no idea how to start it. "Well, Elphie, you see…what I mean is…"

"Glinda, it's ok. Whatever you want to say just say it."

"Elphie, I think I'm attracted to girls." She blurted out and Elphaba was stunned. Of everything she had thought Glinda would say that was not on the list. She blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what she just heard. Glinda noticed and became very nervous.

"I'm sorry, Elphie, I should never have said anything." Glinda said, tearing up. She went to rise but Elphaba grabbed her hand and sat her down.

"Glinda, wait. I'm just trying…to get a handle on this. Why do you think you're attracted to females?" Elphaba asked, and Glinda bristled a little bit.

"Elphie, I know what attraction feels like. If you're not going to take me seriously-"

"No, it's not that. It's just what about all those boys you used to go on about, and Fiyero?"

"Well, I think I'm attracted to both."

"When did this start?"

"Elphaba, this isn't a disease that I caught."

"I'm not suggesting that. I'm just trying to wrap my head around it so I can understand how you feel. You know I'm really bad at this empathy thing."

"I know. And I love you're trying. I don't know when it started. I mean, I've always had an eye for pretty girls but I wasn't attracted to them. Or at least I didn't think so. It's only recently that I had to admit that I wasn't just admiring them."

"How recent?"

"Within the last six or so months." Glinda said quietly. Elphaba's face held the same pensive look as before, showing no reaction to the time frame. Glinda inwardly sighed in relief. She had no way of knowing that Elphaba was not concerned with it in the least. Glinda was her best friend and she trusted her completely; so much so that she did not relive the moments over the last six months to see if Glinda had been hinting at something more. "So, about six months ago you realized you liked females but didn't bring it up to me until now?"

"No, about six months ago I started noticing becoming attracted to females but I didn't really admit it was attraction until a couple of nights ago."

"Why a couple of nights ago?"

"Well, you remember by the river?"

"Yeah."

"I sort of stumbled upon Wynne taking a bath."

"Oh. But you were taking a bath later with her."

"Yeah but before that I kind of, sort of, was watching her."

"Glinda, really?"

"I couldn't help myself, Elphie. I couldn't look away. That's when I knew it wasn't just admiring. I was attracted to women."

"How did you know? I mean, you've always had that little voyeur streak in you."

"Elphie!"

"Don't Elphie me. I remember you at Shiz, sneaking around watching couples kiss and go on dates."

"That's not the same! I thought it was nice to see them doing something romantic."

"And what do you call trying to cast an invisibility spell to be able to watch the boys shower?"

"You said you'd never tell anyone that!"

"And I haven't. But it makes sense."

"Because, Elphie, if you must know I didn't just watch her. I was lusting after her." Glinda said quickly and quietly. Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you always did have a healthy sex drive."

"Elphie!"

"What? It's only us."

"But still…"

"So, let me make sure I got everything straight: You realized you were attracted to females six months ago but tried hide it from yourself. Then, a couple of days ago you lusted after Wynne and that made you admit to yourself you are attracted to females. And then had you a bath next to her."

"Well, no, not exactly."

"Not exactly to what part?"

"Well, you see…" Glinda looked at the ground.

"Go ahead my sweet. You know I'll accept you no matter what."

"It wasn't the lusting after her that made me realize I like women." Glinda continued quietly. "It was the kiss."

Elphaba tensed. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

"The kiss. She kissed me Elphie."

"She…kissed you?" Elphaba said, anger creeping into her voice. Glinda tried to head it off.

"Yes. You see, I sort of made some noise, and she kind of snuck up on me and scared me. I fell down and when she helped me up she asked if she could kiss me and I said yes." Glinda said very quickly.

"She took advantage of you and kissed you!" Elphaba said, standing up. Her fists were clenched in anger.

"No, Elphie that's not what happened!" Glinda tried, standing up with her.

"No? That's what it sounded like to me. The gall of that woman!" Elphaba began shaking.

"No, Elphie, please listen…"Glinda begged but it was no use.

"I heard enough. When she gets back I'm going to-"

"Well I guess I have excellent timing then." Wynne's voice came and she entered the fire's glow. "Or terrible, depending on how you see it."

"You! I knew you were trouble!" Elphaba yelled.

"Elphie, calm down!" Glinda pleaded.

"I see that there is trouble but I don't know why it exists." Wynne replied calmly.

"You forced yourself on Glinda!"

"I'm fairly certain that's not what the Lady Glinda said. She said I asked permission, which she granted, and I stopped when she revoked that permission. All within the bounds of proper behavior."

"You took advantage of her in a vulnerable state!"

"Considering how long she was watching me, I could make the same claim."

"It's not the same! She's in a stressful situation!"

"I understand it is stressful for you both. But I acted properly the entire time, Miss Thropp, and I've continued to do so. Haven't I, Lady Glinda?"

"She has, Elphie, she has. She's been perfectly proper." Glinda assured.

"That's not the point!" Elphaba yelled, still furious.

"What is the point, then?" Wynne asked calmly. "Why are you so angry?"

"I told you why!"

"Because you think I took advantage of her? Even though the Lady Glinda said I did not?"

"She may be just saying that."

"Elphie, I'm not. She didn't take advantage of me, I swear." Glinda said.

"See. She's fine." Wynne said.

"That's not the point."

"What is the point? Why are you so angry right now?"

"I'm just trying to protect her!"

"From who?"

"You!"

"Why? We've established I'm no threat to her safety."

"No, you're just some slut that wants to bang her!"

"Elphaba Sophelia Thropp!" Glinda yelled. "That is uncalled for! Apologize!"

"You're on her side!" Elphaba yelled back.

"I'm on no one's side but my own! Either apologize or get out!"

"Fine!" Elphaba yelled and stormed off.

"Fine!" Glinda yelled after her. After Elphaba disappeared into the darkness, she fell to the ground crying. Wynne stood there awkwardly for a moment, then made a move to comfort her. "Go away. I'm not angry at you but I just can't deal with this anymore tonight."

Wynne nodded, placed a hand on her shoulder for a second, and walked off in the opposite direction of Elphaba. After she got a good distance away, she sank down next to a tree. She took off the ring and looked at it.

"I'm not cut out for this. You owe me a drink when this is done." She told it, then slipped it back on. "Well, at least I didn't get cursed."


	25. Pieces of a Puzzle

Elphaba tore through the woods. She violently kicked branches and leaves out of her way, and sometimes detoured to kick others just because. Entering a clear patch, she finally stopped barreling along and tried to think.

To say Elphaba was angry would be an understatement. She was livid, furious, enraged, and a multitude of other things person with her vocabulary could come up with. It seemed as if a dragon had appeared in her chest, roaring and breathing fire. All because that woman, Wynne, could not keep her hands to herself. If she wanted to sleep around, that was fine by Elphaba, but she should have stayed away from Glinda.

Did she think that Glinda would give it up that easily to her? Glinda was very sexual but Elphaba knew for her it was about connecting deeper and expressing her love, not just having fun like Wynne. That damn woman was probably just trying to add a trophy to her collection. She wanted to brag she got with Glinda the Good.

Or was Wynne trying to ingrain herself with Glinda, trying to get close to her to get a position, or blackmail her? That would be more like it. Trying to take advantage of Glinda's position. Maybe she thought she could cuddle up to Glinda and become a trophy wife. The ridiculousness of that idea snapped Elphaba out of her line of thinking but she soon drove down another.

Wynne was connected to Duran, the puppet master. What if he was pulling strings even now, waiting in the shadows to talk to Wynne or to try and woo Glinda? She'd never let someone so manipulative get close to Glinda. Now she knew he was wealthy, she figured he was just some playboy getting his fun moonlighting as a swordsman. He probably returned to his comfy mansion every night with is conquest or to pat himself on the back. He probably was a business or banker, making money off people while pretending to help others at night to get their service for free. Something, however, did not add up with that and it shattered in her mind, which soon went elsewhere.

And why was Glinda taking their side? Could she not see what they were trying to do? Trying to get between her and Elphaba. She would not put it past them to drop the idea of liking women into Glinda's head so Wynne could get close to her. Poor Glinda was not the smartest person and could be easily swayed.

Elphaba shook her head. No, that was not true. Maybe Galinda was that, but Glinda had grown into a smart, strong woman. Elphaba thought about Wynne planting the idea again but she dismissed that too. She was too strong for something like that. Attraction could not be planted. It had to be there. So why was Glinda taking their side? Or was she? She had not agreed with Elphaba but had not taken Wynne's side. Wynne more took Glinda's side.

And why was Glinda not mad? She kissed Wynne but there seemed to be no hard feelings between them, or any other feelings for that matter. Why was she not upset? Her Glinda would be if she was rejected. If she did not care it meant she did not feel anything. That meant the kiss must have meant nothing. The dragon inside her gave a triumphant roar but Elphaba did not acknowledge it.

So Wynne had kissed Glinda but Glinda had stopped it. They even had said so themselves, Elphaba remembered. Good. Perhaps Wynne got what she deserved, being rejected like that. But she did not seem to be affected. Well, Elphaba did not expect her to put much stock in a deeper connection. To Elphaba and Glinda a kiss was more than just a kiss. It was a declaration of love to the world. It meant not just something but everything. That is how she felt when she kissed Fiyero. At least before his transformation.

She thought back to the times she witnessed Glinda kissing Fiyero. The dragon roared at the thought but she unconsciously quieted it be telling herself Glinda was not a threat to their relationship. It did not seem placated. She went back to those thoughts and saw how Glinda kissed passionately, declaring her love to the world. Fiyero was more reserved with Glinda than with Elphaba, but she assumed that desperation fueled that. Glinda's kisses, though, were even more passionate; no, more sensual than Fiyero's were. She wondered it was like to be kissed like that. Kissing Glinda, with her soft lips and closed eyes –

Elphaba snapped herself back to reality. She felt the heat rising to her cheeks but dismissed it as embarrassment. As for thinking about Glinda kissing her, she tried to force the idea out of her head. She figured she was letting her thoughts for Fiyero blend together with Glinda because of the stressful and confusing days. She loved both Fiyero and Glinda, but was in love with Fiyero and just loved Glinda. Or was it vice versa.

"Gah! This is getting nowhere!" Elphaba yelled, her voice echoing through the forest.

She went back to the beginning. Why was she so angry? Was it because Wynne had taken advantage of Glinda? No; both had explained it was not so. Was because Glinda had kissed Wynne? No; she loved her friend and would not be upset if she loved a woman. There was something there, however. She followed the thought and feeling, and realized it was because she felt like she lost Glinda. Why did this upset her? She finally concluded it was because she felt like she failed to protect her. It must be because of the situation and being unable to protect her from it. She was merely confusing her feelings and projecting them onto the situation. That made sense. She felt calm settle over her. She knew what the next actions should be, though she loathed to do them. She needed to apologize to Glinda and Wynne for her overreaction. The dragon in her chest snorted in derision but eventually slept. Elphaba sighed and took in the night, hoping for its coolness to calm her more.

"Elphie?" she heard Glinda's voice. She turned to see her moving towards the clearing, her light ball floating in front of her.

"Here." Elphaba said and, as Glinda made her way over to her, she asked, "What are you doing out here, my sweet?"

"I heard your voice and started seeing you hurt or captured, and I had to come check on you."

"Nothing like that. Just angry."

"Ok. I'll go then." Glinda said and turned to leave.

"Wait." Elphaba said flatly. Glinda stopped and looked at her expectantly. After a few more moments of silence Glinda got impatient.

"Yes?"

"Look…I…I mean…"

"Elphie, just say it."

"I was wrong earlier. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you."

"You were. And I wasn't the one you were angry at. You should be apologizing to Wynne."

"I know, and I will. I just thought…this would be easier now."

"I see. So this is your apology?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's kind of lackluster."

"I admitted I was wrong."

"Which is good; you're accepting blame. But you're not acknowledging the consequences of your actions."

"I said I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Yes but you haven't told me why you shouldn't have, and what the results were."

"I don't know what you're saying."

"Since I'm tired and don't want to be up all night, I'll just tell you. You hurt me, Elphie, deeply."

"What?" Elphaba recoiled.

"You hurt me. My best friend, after I told her I liked women, got angry and yelled at me."

"Glinda, I didn't - "

"Shush. I'm not done. You yelled at me and stormed off. How did you think that made me feel?"

"Hurt, you said."

"Yes, and scared, and overwhelmed. I'm scared, Elphaba, of what the future will be like for me. Not just because all of this but because even if everything goes back to the way it was, I still will have to live a life completely different than before. A new me. The only thing I always knew I could count on was you. You are my rock, my constant; and you fled."

"I'm sorry." Elphaba said quietly, and Glinda could see tears in her eyes, "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Then what did you want?" Glinda managed to get out. Seeing Elphaba cry always made her too. She was just managing to hold back tears.

"To protect you."

"From what?"

"Everything."

"Everything? You can't protect me from everything"

"I know, but I want to." Elphaba replied and sank to the ground, head in hands. Glinda went and knelt next to her, gathering her in a hug.

"Shh, my beautiful girl. Can you tell me why you feel the need to protect me from everything?"

"I don't know. Ever since we've been friends I've wanted to. Somebody would say you're dumb and I'd get in their face about it, or some boy who made an inappropriate comment."

"People called me dumb?"

"It was always along the lines of 'She's pretty but…'"

"Ah."

"Maybe because you're the only one left."

"Only one left of what?"

"Of people who cared."

"And where do you think I'll go?"

"I don't know. It's not rational. It's just everyone else has been taken or left. I'm afraid you will too."

"Elphie, I'll never leave you."

"You say that but how long until you get sick of all this?"

"Oh, Elphie, I'll never leave you. I've never told you why I cast that spell from the Grimmerie, did I?"

"No. You said you were looking for something."

"It was your bottle. I kept it on me constantly that year. Before then it was just little touches or glances every so often, but I slowly needed it more and more. Elphie, I was coming undone without you. I think that's why you were summoned. I wasn't calling the bottle but you, which I associated with the bottle." Elphaba stared at her in wonder and Glinda smiled. "I can never leave you, Elphie, because I would fall apart without you."

"I know what you mean. I feel…whole… when with you. Like two pieces of a puzzle. You balance me perfectly, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. Go crazy, probably."

"I know, Elphie, but you can't protect me from everything. I'm not a porcelain doll. I don't break at the slightest touch."

"I know."

"The only thing that can break me in this world is you. Your words can crush me, and if you'd ever leave again I'd shatter into a thousand pieces that could never be put back together. I need you, Elphie."

"It frightens me, my sweet, that I could harm you so; even unintentionally like tonight. I need you too, Glinda."

It was right there on the tip of Glinda's tongue. She wanted to confess all but her friend, her love, was not in the condition to hear it let alone understand it. She kept her only secret from her Elphie, and said instead,

"Come on, let's go back to camp. We both need sleep."

"Yeah."

"But expect no cuddling tonight." Glinda said sternly and Elphaba looked confused. "You sleep on your own bedroll. Just because I've forgiven you doesn't mean you can escape the consequences. It's the metaphorical couch for you."

"I guess I deserve that.

* * *

Elphaba's eyes flickered open. There was movement in the embered glow of the camp. A tiny thing in a long dress came over. As it neared Elphaba saw it was Glinda in her sleeping roll and pillow. Elphaba shifted and Glinda placed her objects next to her, and cuddled into her chest.

"Enough punishment. I'm cold and the ground's hard." She whimpered and fell asleep on Elphaba almost instantly. Elphaba smiled and wrapped her arms around her.

* * *

Rustling caught Elphaba's ears and she instantly woke. She caught movement, fluid and purposeful, across the fire. Elphaba tensed and tried to stealthily go for her wand. Buttons in the firelight caught her eyes and she recognized Wynne. As the woman passed through the light and Elphaba drifted back to sleep a strange thought crossed her mind.

 _Like a Tigress protecting her pack._ She frowned at the thought. Tigers were solitary animals.

* * *

The next morning Elphaba woke slowly. By now she was used to waking with Glinda on her, and wiggling out without waking her. As she was doing it she saw Wynne building a fire. The swordswoman had stacked her kindling in a pyramid and turned get her striker. Elphaba lifted her wand and muttered a spell. The wood burst into flame, and as Wynne turned back with her striker she saw it and chuckled. She put her striker back and saw Elphaba standing.

"Can we talk somewhere?" Elphaba asked quietly, eyes downcast. Wynne had never seen her like this, and she nodded.

"Sure." Wynne replied just as quietly. Glinda stirred and Elphaba crouched down. Wynne watched her murmur something in her ear and then brush a curl out of her eyes tenderly. Glinda mumbled something back to her and turned over. Elphaba adjusted the covers, brushed the hair out of her face again, and stood.

"Wherever you want." Elphaba said quietly, and Wynne led them to a small clearing. She was fairly certain that nothing unpleasant was going to happen but was ready just in case.

"So what's up?" Wynne asked.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday."

"Apology accepted."

"I know that – wait, what?"

"Apology accepted. You're forgiven."

"But, you're not angry, or yelling, or…anything really."

"Miss Elphaba, you're under a lot of stress. I understand. There are bound to be blowups. I'm not angry about it. It happens."

"But I said terrible things."

Wynne chuckled. "I've been called worse. And, technically, I am promiscuous and if I could have relations with Miss Glinda I would. But, I'm well enough mannered to respect a no."

"Uh…"

"I'm making you uncomfortable again. But let me ask you one question: why were you so upset?"

"I figured it was because I really want to protect and for some reason projected it onto you."

"That could be. But tell me: when I mentioned me having sex with Miss Glinda what did you feel?"

"Uncomfortable."

"Because it's sex, or because of me having sex with her?"

"I don't know."

"Is there anything else you feel?"

"It's a mess of things."

"Well, my suggestion is you figure that out, and it might shed some light on this."

"Ok."

The left it at that and went back to the fire. Elphaba looked at Glinda and sighed.

"I hate to wake her up. She didn't sleep well early in the night, and she's always exhausted the day after a fight."

"I understand. I'll tell you what; you put that concealing spell over the camp and we can get some more sleep. I didn't sleep much last night either."

"I saw you cut through camp. Do you often prowl around at night?"

"Prowl. That's an interesting way to describe it."

"Sorry. My sleeping brain equated you to a Tigress."

"I like it." Wynne said after a moment. "I like it a lot. And no, since you've been shielding us I've been sleeping more."

"Ah." Elphaba said, and then placed the concealing spell. She went and cuddled Glinda. Wynne smiled to herself. As she lay down and started drifting off to sleep, she hoped the green witch figured out her feelings soon.

* * *

Glinda stirred. The call of nature had woken her (something that had not happened in a couple of weeks). Opening one eye, she saw it was light and the fire had burnt down. She was cuddled close to Elphaba, who had a look of peace on her face. She loved that look on her love's face for after she woke her defense would go back up and she would have the stern look she now always carried. She snuggled closer, taking everything her love would give her: her scent, her warmth, the feel of her skin against hers, and the light sound of her breathing.

The call increased and Glinda could no longer stall. She reluctantly detached herself from Elphaba, who instantly started to wake. She woke much quicker now, her old habits resurfacing. Glinda whispered in soft tones her intentions which sent her back to sleep. As she made her way across camp to find a bush Wynne's eyes opened. Glinda gave her a little wave and Wynne smiled. She waited until Glinda came back and watched her cast a spell. The concealment spell shimmered over them and Wynne's smile grew wider. Glinda gave her another wave and went to snuggle down a stirring Elphaba. Soft words led both of them back into sleep. Wynne closed her eyes, the smile on her lips only hindered by the fact only one witch knew her feelings.

* * *

The two witches cuddled close as they practiced levitation spells. The three women had decided to rest for the day. Wynne was stretched out watching the two witches practice with a smile on her face. After a particular difficult levitation they decided to take a break. As Glinda opened the book to check the dynamics of the spell a letter fell out.

"Elphie, what's this?" Glinda asked as she looked at the blank piece of paper.

"Oh. I forgot about that. It's the note Duran gave me."

"Then one that he said you'd be able to read when you're ready?"

"Yeah. I haven't looked at it since."

"Here. Try to read it now."

"Fine." Elphaba took it and her name appeared again. After a moment, she turned it over and opened it.

 _Learn to see with your heart, not your eyes. Feel, sense; don't always analyze._ The words appeared slowly.

"What does that mean?" Elphaba asked.

"What does what mean?"

"The words here."

"I don't see anything. It's probably enchanted like the book. What does it say?"

"It says learn to see with your heart, not your eyes. Feel, sense; don't always analyze. What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know." Glinda replied.

"It means trust your instincts." Wynne said from across the fire. "He tells me that often. Practice your skills, drill them, know them, but if everything comes up the same, trust your instincts. Your heart is your compass, your feelings landmarks. Trust them."

"Trust my instincts." Elphaba said and words appeared on the paper.

_Trust your instincts. They'll lead you well. When you trust your instincts, recite this spell. Odinae mora oron fenum neverum gemi._

"He gave me a spell." She said.

"For what?" Glinda asked.

"I don't know. He just said once I trust my instincts to recite it. What do you think?"

"He hasn't steered us wrong yet. Think of the book."

"You're right." Elphaba said, and took a deep breath. "Odinae mora oron fenum neverum gemi."

Elphaba saw a flash of light and swayed on her feet. She steadied herself after a moment and looked towards Glinda. For a second all she saw was light and smelled roses, but it quickly faded. She shook her head to clear it. She looked at the note.

_When you know what you see, more will become clear to you._

"Elphie?" Glinda asked concerned.

"I'm ok. I was just blinded by that flash of light."

"There was no light Elphie."

"It says once I know what I see more will become clear."

"Strange. I guess we'll just have to wait."

"I guess." Elphaba sighed and looked at the letter. When nothing new appeared she tucked it back into the book.

* * *

"Miss Glinda?" Wynne said. Glinda looked at her. Elphaba was out of camp for some personal time.

"Yes? Is this about us approaching Wittica tomorrow?"

"No. Can I give you some advice?"

"About?"

"About you and Miss Elphaba."

"Sure."

"You might want to be less affectionate with her."

Glinda recoiled like she was slapped.

"Whatever for?" Glinda asked, horrified.

"A couple of reasons. First and foremost, she may take that affection differently now since she knows you like women. I've seen good friends become uncomfortable after one admitted it to the other; even if the acts were something they had done before."

"What's the other reason?"

"If Miss Elphaba does have feelings for you, withdrawing your affections may force those feelings to the forefront without clouding them with others."

"Oh." Glinda replied, eyes downcast. "I understand Wynne, but I can't do that."

"I know, Miss Glinda, that it will be hard because you like giving her that affection but-"

"It's not that, Miss Wynne." Glinda said quietly, interrupting her. She was quiet for a few more moments, as if pondering something, and then said, "I can't stop being affectionate to Elphie. I'm afraid if I did, that, well, it wouldn't be good. You see, Miss Wynne, until Elphie knew me she never had any affectionate contact."

"What? You're exaggerating." Wynne said shocked.

"No. Every time she remembers being touched before me there was always another reason for it. To hurt her, examine her, discipline her, and manipulate her. No one ever touched her to tell her good job, or that they loved her, or she was beautiful." Glinda sniffled, eyes bright with tears. "After me, only a few others did, but they've all been lost to her. So, I can't stop being affectionate, or even less, because it would mean she's loved less. Her life's been so hard she shouldn't feel like she's loved any less."

At that, Glinda broke down and cried. Wynne was in shock still and did not know what to say or do.

"What's going on here?" Elphaba asked angrily as she came back into camp.

"Nothing, Elphie." Glinda replied. "I just got overwhelmed."

"Come here my sweet." Elphaba said and opened her arms. Glinda rushed into them and Wynne left the camp to give the two women some private time. As she walked she thought on the growing picture she had of the green which. She began to understand why the blonde was so protective of her, and vice versa.

* * *

"So, today we go into Wittica." Wynne said. The three women were gathered around the camp. They already knew this but were listening nonetheless because Wynne had yet to lay out the plan. "We have a carriage waiting for us at an inn not too far from here. I arranged it last night. It will take us to the Opera house where we will pull in so were not seen. Our cover while here is a society woman and two handmaids."

"I'm guessing I'm not the society woman." Glinda pouted and Wynne smiled.

"No, you're supposed to be kidnapped. I will be it and you two will be my maids. Elphaba will have to be veiled, no matter how much attention it will draw; there's nothing to be done about that. Both you and I will have to change our appearance somewhat." Wynne said and sighed.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy watching this time." Elphaba said, smirking. Glinda looked confused.

"I'm sorry; I must have not been here. What's so amusing?"

"You." Elphaba explained. "Get to Glindafy her." And pointed to Wynne. Glinda let out of squeal of delight and bounced, then drew her wand.

"Now let's not-" Wynne started but there was a flash of light. Wynne's hair changed to a vivid red color. "-overdo it. Crap."

"Don't fight, Wynne." Elphaba chuckled. "It will only hurt worse."

"Elphaba, please." Glinda said, scowling at her. She turned back to Wynne. "She's right, though."

"I'm your accepting doll." Wynne deadpanned, and Glinda squealed in delight again. She went over to Wynne and began examine her, making her move and lift her arms by poking and prodding her with the wand.

"Ok. You have fantastic hair and skin which is like half the battle. Your hair is a bit too short for respectable but with some style we can fake it. What we will do is the mussed look to frame the face, clean up and darken those eyebrows, some light green gold shadow to accent the eyes, and a light pink on the lips to darken but not make them pop."

"Uh…"

"Your body is very nicely shaped also." Glinda continued and a comment popped into Elphaba's head and out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"I thought you knew that already." She said and Wynne looked slightly shocked. Glinda, in full make over mode, did not even bat an eyelash.

"Oh no, that was for sex. This is for beauty. Two different things. Now, you have long lines, which is good. Your shoulders add curve to your smaller bust, accentuating it, but raise the curve a bit higher than traditional. You have a trim, muscular waist which his good for shape but bad for cinching."

"There won't be any cinching."

"Of course not. Anyway, you've got a great posterior, full and high, if a bit too firm for my tastes. Nice hips, also very firm. I'm guessing from training?"

"Lunges and low stances."

"I'll have to remember that. Anyway, more curves on the legs, just as tight. Nice long legs, too. All in all, we have a lot to work with. The main difficulty will be to soften you. Your lines are too hard and man like. We will be using a flowing, solid color base with a contrasting bodice around the midsection to blur those lines. Something fuller, vibrant; something to contrast your skin otherwise you'll be washed out. Hm." Glinda thought, tapping the wand tip to her lips. She then smiled and waved it. Wynne's clothed formed into a long, flowing emerald green dress with black accents, and a purple bodice that came under to under her bust with pink delicate swirls. Wynne looked at it and then at Glinda.

"Why this?" she asked and Glinda giggled.

"Green is for Elphie. It matches her skin. The black is her witchy color. A pink bodice would not have gone well at all, so I made it purple for Duran's scarf and pink swirls for me. You visually announce your affiliations to the world."

"Interesting."

"Now hair and face." What followed was a marathon of hair and face combinations. Every so often Elphaba would chuckle or laugh but after Glinda hit her with her personal, custom created beauty spell, she was quiet. Finally, Wynne was ready.

"Now us." Glinda said happily."

"Nothing too pretty, remember?" Wynne warned.

"I remember." Glinda replied merrily. She waved her own wand and was transformed. She was wearing a simple brown frock with laces similar to what Elphaba had worn. However, the most striking thing was her hair. It was black and straight.

"Glinda, your hair…"Elphaba said and Glinda giggled.

"I always wanted to see what long raven tresses felt like. However, my hair is too short." She pouted but waved her wand again. Her hair transformed itself into two short braids on either side of her head. She waved her wand again and Elphaba's Vinkun outfit appeared.

"Well, let's get going then." She bubbled and set off.

"Miss Elphaba, how did we end like this?" Wynne asked.

"That's easy, Miss Wynne. Because she wanted us to."

"Who are we that we can't say no to her?"

"Take heart. Remember, she took over Oz the same way."

To which only Glinda giggled delightedly.


	26. Dreams and Wishes

Elphaba was chewing on an apple she snagged from the Wittican Opera House kitchen. They had been there for a couple of days. Surprisingly to her, when they had reached the inn to meet the carriage nothing more sinister than a few curious looks occurred. They were spared more public scrutiny as the carriage was covered and had been driven straight into the personal stables of the Opera House. The staff paid them almost no mind as they were used to having exotic artists in residence. Robiere had met them personally and set them up in the large private suite used to house traveling artists. The suite was closer to a small apartment with a bedroom, a parlor, and a large bathroom. The bed was an extra-large four poster king size bed with silk sheets that had raised an eyebrow of Elphaba's. The deep, sunken tub large enough to comfortably fit four people had elicited a squeal of delight from Glinda.

After that, Wynne had left. She had a place to reside in Wittica with a local personal security club, as she was much sought after for her sword expertise. She was a bit unhappy when she learned that the spell Glinda had cast would not wear off for another day, but accepted Glinda changing her clothes back to her new traveling wear as an apology. They had said their goodbyes with some reserved affection, but Wynne informed them she would still be checking in everyday until they were on their way to Frottica, and to send for her if they needed.

Elphaba and Glinda had been given full reign over the Opera House by Robiere. He understood that it would be claustrophobic for them to stay in the room for a week and that it would draw more staff attention. Elphaba instantly took to finding all the secret alcoves and niches. She quickly grew comfortable walking the scaffolding that comprised the attic where the stage equipment was stored and strung. It also allowed her to move almost unseen from one point of the Opera House to the other. The maintenance and theater staff were often startled when she appeared with her Vinkun clothing giving her a ghostly appearance. After staff complained, Robiere, who had a sense of the absurd, showed her the various hidden passageways through and underneath the Opera House. Glinda, however, simply wandered looking at the architecture or watching performers rehearse. A few times she went with Elphaba for amusement, though.

Elphaba was currently not wearing her veils, and was dressed in only her tights and under tunic. As it was later in the evening, the staff had been sent home and she did not have to stay confined to her cloth prison. She left her dark black band of makeup that covered the green around her eyes on; she thought it made her look fiercer, and was contemplating adding some Vinkun designs to increase that image. She had secured some fruit from the kitchen since she knew her blonde best friend was bound to be hungry. Biting into the apple and holding it in her teeth she turned the handle to the door to their suite and frowned. The lights were out. She took the apple out of her mouth and began to silently creep towards the bedroom. As she neared she saw the door was open. A quick scan of the room she saw no signs of a struggle or any shadows lurking in the corners. She opened her mouth to call out to Glinda, but a moan stopped her. It had come from the bed and sounded like Glinda. Becoming worried, she quickly strode over to over to it. She froze as she heard another moan. One that was not Glinda's voice.

The moans came again, louder this time, and they were undeniably of pleasure. They grew more passionate and began to meld together. Suddenly, Glinda sat up, and Elphaba jumped. She was straddling someone and Elphaba could make out that it was a woman. Glinda came into focus for Elphaba, as if she brightened the world around her. Elphaba could see the sheen of sweat glistening across the muscles of Glinda's back as she moved her body against her lover's. The sight was entrancing and Elphaba felt a heat come over her. Glinda gasped and threw her head back. Elphaba thought she must see her, but Glinda's eyes were closed in pleasure. As she gasped again she let out a name.

"Oh, Wynne." she moaned, and Elphaba froze. The heat that had been building turned to anger, and then embarrassment. She shook her head and turned to leave but Glinda's voice saying her name stopped her. Elphaba turned. Glinda had dismounted the bed and was walking towards her. In the light coming from her Elphaba could make out every curve, every crevice, every bounce of her body. The sway of her hips was alluring, drawing her in.

"Elphaba." Glinda said again as stopped, their bodies almost touching. Elphaba could feel the heat and lust coming from her, and it stoked her own.

"Glinda…" Elphaba started but trailed off. She could not help looking at her, and her mind would not work.

"Do not hate me, Elphaba."

"I could never hate you."

"I am so lonely; I have no one. I needed someone and you weren't there for me."

"I'm…I'm…Glinda, I don't know…"

"If you weren't going to love me, I needed to find someone who would."

"It's not that, it's…I should go." Elphaba stuttered and attempted to look away. She knew Wynne was sitting on the bed, probably smirking at the situation. She knew she should just turn and leave her friend to her pleasure. She knew that her friend had every right to indulge herself. She just could not deal with it, and fleeing was the tried and true option. But her body, and her mind, would not leave. She just kept staring at Glinda, drinking in every detail.

"You like what you see?" came the sultry whisper from Glinda's mouth. Chocolate eyes met crystal blue, and saw a deep burning desire there.

"What?" Elphaba whispered back.

"Do you like what you see?" Glinda whispered again and pressed her body against Elphaba's. The green woman was hyperaware of the contact, and stepped back.

"I should go." Elphaba repeated, but still could not move from the spot. Glinda stepped toward her again.

"Go ahead and touch. I don't mind. In fact," Glinda said, voice dropping low and grasping Elphaba's hands, "I want you to."

Glinda took a stunned Elphaba's hands and placed them along the curves of her hips. Elphaba was aware of the heat, the softness, the sensuality of touching Glinda like this. The blonde, seeing the green woman needed some encouragement, ran both their hands up over her hips and waist, and trailed them upwards. Elphaba held her breath in anticipation as her hands started to slide over the swell of Glinda's-

* * *

Elphaba bolted upright in bed, tossing the blonde off her body. She was met with a very startled mew and an unhappy huff. Looking at the blonde's disheveled appearance, Elphaba's mind made the logical jump and she sprang from the bed. Only when did she notice that the blonde was clad in a nightdress did her mind distinguish between her sleeping and waking realities. By that time said disheveled blonde was shooting her a very grumpy glare from under her mess of curls.

"Elphie." The blonde said patiently. "I know you probably just had a nightmare, and I'm trying to be understanding. But if you don't come and get in bed right this instant I'm going to be very upset with you."

"I'm sorry, my sweet. You're right." Elphaba said, and got back into bed. After rearranging the covers and tucking themselves back in, Glinda snuggled back into her spot on Elphaba's shoulder.

"Now, Elphie, what was this nightmare that caused you to catapult me in the middle of the night?"

"It was nothing my sweet."

"Elphie, it startled you so much you almost threw me out of the bed, which is saying something because it is about the same size as our room at Shiz."

"Makes you wonder why they need one so big."

"Probably because artists love to indulge themselves. Just like these sinfully decadent sheets. But you avoided the question."

"It wasn't anything you should trouble yourself about."

"Elphie, why don't you want to talk about it?"

"I just don't."

"Fine. You keep your secrets. But I'm going to back to bed now. I hope you get some sleep. And if you do, I hope you don't throw me across the room if the dream comes again. I won't be so forgiving the next time."

"I'll try to sleep, my sweet, and I promise to not startle you if I wake up."

"Good. Goodnight, Elphie."

"Goodnight."

The green woman stroked her blonde friend's hair until she drifted off to sleep. She hated deflecting Glinda but she could not talk to her about it. Elphaba could not even figure it out herself. She never had dreams like that, so…erotic. Elphaba's skin warmed as she recalled the dream, and she blushed. She felt almost perverse holding Glinda while thinking these thoughts. She looked down at her best friend and smiled at the peace on her face. Before she knew it, she planted a light kiss on Glinda's forehead. The blonde sighed and mumbled something, then giggled. The giggle lightened Elphaba's heart. That sound always had that effect on her. She slowly let the thoughts of the dream slip from her mind, but the last image she saw before sleep claimed her was Glinda striding towards her, skin glowing in the moonlight.

* * *

Elphaba and Glinda were sitting in the parlor eating breakfast. Glinda was looking radiant as ever, her blonde hair restored the previous day. Elphaba was looking beautiful also, the spell Glinda cast on her still in effect. Elphaba had a solid suspicion that it was intended to last a long time, as Glinda's had worn off the first day. Elphaba's suspicion was all but confirmed when Wynne walked in still made up. Elphaba tensed, the images from her dream flashing in her mind.

"Good morning." Wynne said, and snagged a piece of fruit from the center of the table.

"You should ask before taking things." Elphaba snapped, then blushed at her harsh response. Wynne cocked an eyebrow and Glinda looked at her strangely but neither commented.

"Sorry about that. I must have forgotten my manners. Anyway, I have a letter for Miss Glinda. Perhaps in response to the wire she sent to Frottica a couple of days ago?"

"From Momsie and Popsicle?" Glinda said excitedly. Wynne shrugged.

"I didn't open it."

"Let's see what they say!" Glinda bubbled but Elphaba frowned.

"You wrote them in code, yes?" she asked

"Of course."

"Just checking."

Glinda tore open the note and anxiously began reading it. At first she started to smile but as she read further her brow furrowed and a slight frown appeared. It was an unsettling image for Elphaba.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked.

"Momsie wrote me back. She's happy that I'll be coming to visit, and to arrange a meeting time. She told me in code, however, that she doesn't believe I'm actually free, and to use the secret code word to indicate I'm completely safe."

"So what's the issue?"

"I've forgot it." Glinda replied, and her eyes began to tear up. "It's been so long and I've never really used this code except for fun."

"Why do you even have a code?" Wynne asked.

"It's common practice among elite families." Elphaba replied. "We have one for the Thropps that even I had to learn. Basically, if you're worth enough money to ransom, you have a code in case you're ever kidnapped to communicate privately with your family."

"Oh, curse my stupid brain!" Glinda yelled. "Why can't it remember something important for once!"

"Glinda, stop that." Elphaba said sternly, and Glinda looked at her. "We all forget things sometimes. Before you say anything, yes, even me. Especially when we haven't used them in ages. Now, write them back, using all the code you can to tell them you're safe, and have them meet us in a spot that would be only known to you and your parents."

"When should I tell them to meet us?"

"That's a good question. Wynne?"

"Well, we can't get a covered carriage with a trusted driver for another few days. The Resistance also needs to shuffle around a bit to get the necessary escort. So about another five or so days. So, let's say a week on the safe side."

"Ok. A week at our secret spot. Got it." Glinda confirmed.

"Why does the Resistance need to have people? Can't you escort us?" Elphaba asked. She did not necessarily want the swordswoman to go with them but she preferred the devil she knew to the one she did not.

"Because we're changing the cover. I'm far too known and conspicuous like this," Wynne said and looked at Glinda, who just giggled, "and you are far too conspicuous in general. As such, we going with the noblewoman play, but Glinda will be the noble and you will be the veiled attendant."

"Won't that still be recognizable?" Elphaba asked.

"If Glinda dyes her hair black and goes with a bit more muted appearance, not by much. We're also veiling you because we don't want the Resistance members to know your movements too much."

"Except all of the ones in the City."

"Don't know anything about that. But the harder you are to find, the better. And that's for the both of you."

"What are you going to do, then?" Glinda asked, and Wynne smiled.

"Go back to what I was doing before. Apparently after my makeover my stock went up. I've got quite a few offers for discrete protection from some very wealthy families."

"Oh. Well I'm glad it helped." Glinda said, smiling.

"Yep. Though I don't know how I am going to recreate it."

"I can write you a style guide with the options that would best suit your face, and give it to you before you go. That way any salon can do it. I'll just need some paper."

"Thank you. I'm sure Robiere has some. I'll make sure he sends some up."

With that, the swordswoman left them to their own devices.

* * *

Glinda was looking at formal clothing in the parlor. It had been converted for this moment to a personal salon with dresses, shoes, make up, and everything else she would need. Robiere had invited her to watch a performance of the Frottican Choir that was traveling though. Having been one of her favorites since she was a child, she gladly accepted. The invitation was extended to Elphaba, also, but she had declined in favor of studying the spell book more. Glinda was happy to have a night off from practicing.

She looked around at the dresses surrounding her. They were not as elegant as the dresses Glinda the Good wore but they would work for the noble lady friend of the Opera House owner. Glinda thought about the irony of hiding out in an Opera House, and then remembered the comments she had made at the start of their adventure about mansions and good food, and giggled. Sometimes wishes came true. She picked out her clothing and went to get ready for the night. As she passed through the bedroom she saw Elphaba sitting, reading the spell book on the bed.

"Hey Elphie, do you want to take a bath with me?" she asked and grew worried when Elphaba suddenly tensed.

"No, thank you, Glinda." Elphaba replied tersely.

"Ok." Glinda said, mildly confused. "Do you want to sit by and keep me company?"

"I don't think that would be such a good idea, my sweet."

"Why? It's not like you're going to melt." Glinda giggled.

"Because."

"Because?"

"Can't we just let it go?"

"Elphie, you've been acting strange all day, and I've been letting it go. So why don't you want to come sit by me?" Glinda's voice rose as she became upset.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you uncomfortable around me now because I like women?" Glinda sniffled.

"What? No! It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm still very…unsettled from my dream last night, ok?"

"From your nightmare?"

"It wasn't a nightmare."

"It wasn't? Then why did you wake up like that?"

"It was just a…type of dream I'm not used to having." Elphaba answered and blushed a bit. Glinda looked at her quizzically but then caught on. She giggled and Elphaba's blush deepened. "It's not funny!"

"No, my emerald beauty, it isn't but your reaction is absolutely adorable."

"I don't want to discuss this." Elphaba replied and snapped the book shut. She stood up and made for the door.

"I'm sorry, Elphie. It's just a perfectly natural thing to happen, and you being embarrassed by it is cute."

Those words stopped Elphaba.

"It's natural?"

"Why yes, it is. I get those dreams quite often, especially if I have something going on during the day that makes me think about it."

"Often?"

"At least every couple of weeks."

"Oh. It's just…I've never had one before."

"I'm not surprised, Elphie. You've come into your sexuality a little bit later than most. But it's perfectly fine."

"Ok."

"Now, are your answers going to be the same or should I ask you again?"

"They're going to be the same, my sweet. I'm still too…unsettled."

"Ok. But do take a bath sometime today. We don't want it turning into a swamp down there." Glinda said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Glinda!"

* * *

Glinda sat soaking in her decadent bath tub. The water was hot, and stayed that way with a few flicks. There were the finest bath salts, the best artisan crafted soaps, and the most amazing shampoo. The bath was also large enough to stretch out in, and deep enough to submerge herself. She was in heaven and finally made up her mind to get one of these baths installed in her villa, image of decadence be damned.

Glinda floated about for a bit, enjoying the weightlessness the water granted to her. Her skin, flushed from the heat, held a bronze tone from being out in the elements for the past two odd weeks. She objectively (or so she thought) admired the gently curves of her arms and legs that had taken form from her morning agoy. She did not have the lean steel chords of muscle like Elphaba but that was proper for a lady of her stature. She settled into a perfectly shaped edge of the tub as she thought on how the difference in workouts could produce different results.

Glinda with her light work developed slight curves and gentle lines that complimented her hourglass figure. Gentle hills a lover could run a finger across and get lost in the slight dimple it created. Elphaba, with her exercises, created hard lines and angles that complimented her imposing figure. Glinda knew Elphaba's body type was no longer skinny, or gangly. It had simply been malnourished, even at Shiz. She had an athletic body that gained and held muscle very well. Almost a warrior's body, where a soft hand could trace the tough cords of muscle and feel them move, steel incased in silk.

She thought she heard a sound and turned her head to find Elphaba standing there. She was clad as usual in her under tunic and tights, but she had her sleeves rolled up. Glinda looked at her curiously as she moved towards her with that commanding stride she could get. The smirk on her face made Glinda slightly anxious.

"Elphie?" she said as she watched her kneel beside the tub. That enigmatic smile she had, the one where she knew something Glinda did not, was still there. Strong hands gripped Glinda's shoulders and began to massage. She let out a groan of pleasure. Elphaba's hands did their job very well, as Glinda already knew, but this time there was something different in the way she moved them. They seemed to linger over Glinda's skin as if Elphaba was enjoying the sensation. As if she was caressing her. The hands went up her neck and Glinda practically melted. After a few minutes, they began to drift down. They massaged the tops of her arms, and the moved down the front of her chest.

"Elphie?" Glinda breathed.

"Yes, my sweet?" the breath was warm against Glinda's neck, and she shivered.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a massage. As you know the pectorals tend to be one of the tightest muscles on the body." Elphaba replied huskily as her hands moved further down. Glinda arched at the sensation.

"Oh, Oz, Elphie. Isn't that a little low?"

"Are you complaining, my sweet? Don't you want this? I've seen the way you look at me."

"I…oh…I do…but you…"

"What about me?"

"You…you…" the rest was lost as pleasure clouded her brain. She heard Elphaba softly calling her name but she could only gasp in response. She felt Elphaba's rough hands on her shoulders and whimpered at the loss of contact from their previous location. She arched her back again.

"Glinda!" Elphaba's voice was loud next to her ear.

* * *

Glinda threw open her eyes and lurched forward, almost pulling Elphaba into the tub with her. She whirled around (splashing water everywhere) to see Elphaba kneeling down next to the tub. Her sleeves rolled down. Glinda shook her head and realized it was a dream. A beautiful, amazing, wish fulfilling dream. As reality returned to her so did tears to her eyes. Elphaba noticed the change instantly.

"My sweet, what is it?"

"Nothing. I just had a good dream that I didn't want to wake from, and it made me sad." Glinda replied, and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. But I got you all wet."

"It just the tights. They needed to be washed anyway."

At that comment Glinda got a mischievous smirk. She sprang to the side and grabbed both of Elphaba's sleeves. Planting herself against the tub she pulled as hard as she could. Elphaba tipped forward in surprise but arched her back and managed to stay dry. Glinda tried again but Elphaba stood, trying to disengage herself. Glinda was pulled out of the water, and the sight made Elphaba falter. Glinda took the opportunity and planted her feet against the tub one last time and pulled with all her might. Even surprised, she was unsure if she was going to get the steadfast Elphaba in, but like a falling tree the emerald woman pitched forward and into the tub. She came up sputtering to a sweet smiling Glinda.

"Glinda…"

"What? You said they needed washed. And so did you." Glinda replied cheerfully. Her perfect smile faltered a bit when she saw the look on Elphaba's face. With the black eye band of makeup running down her face she looked terrifying.

"Come here, Glinda."

"Now Elphie, let's be reasonable."

"Oh, I'll be more than reasonable."

Glinda tried for the side of the tub but strong hands grabbed her legs and pulled her back.

"Elphiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!" the blonde screamed as the emerald girl extracted her revenge.

* * *

Elphaba watched Glinda get ready for the concert tonight; after all, that was the reason she had went to get the blonde from the tub. Glinda moved as she always did, gracefully unhurried but with certainty. Every time she saw Elphaba or asked for help she pouted a bit.

"That was not fair, Elphie." She whined.

"It was perfectly fair, my sweet. You dragged me into the tub."

"A five minute tickle was excessive."

"It was a minute. And it is going to take forever to dry those clothes. What am I going to wear in the meantime?"

"I almost forgot; Robiere sent some more Vinkun veils up. He said something about your one outfit being too drab, and needing to liven it up."

"Great. Another you."

"Oh, boo. You do need another set of clothes. I think they're…yes, here they are." Glinda said, indicating where they were neatly folded on a chest.

"That reminds me. I was think about adding a more Vinkun tribal design on my eye band."

"Any reason?"

"I thought it would look interesting, and be more fearsome if a veil got stripped away."

"That's so fashion like! I'm happy I'm finally sinking in."

"Glinda, I don't think making myself appear scarier is like putting on a ball gown."

"Pooh. Of course it is. The art of fashion is the art of presenting one's self as you want to be seen. If you want to be frightening, that's fashion. Like a certain haggard dress and cape I remember someone wearing. But I thought we went over all this?"

"Most likely, my sweet. When it comes to fashion, I'm a slow learner."

"You're a smart enough girl. You simply need to apply yourself." Glinda managed to say with a straight face before devolving into giggles. Elphaba smiled. "Anyway, what ideas did you have?"

"I don't know. I've seen some of their tribal designs and thought they looked interesting, but I don't want to take something that has meaning simply because I like the way it looks."

"How culturally sensitive of you. I'll see if Robiere has something on Vinkun tribal designs. He is an artist that runs a building that caters to artists. Also, we'll be sitting in box five if you get the urge to join us."

"Thank you my sweet, both for the invitation and indulging me."

"Now, enough talking. I've got work to do."

"I apologize. You know me, I'm a regular chatterbox."

That drew a precious giggle from Glinda.

* * *

Glinda sat in the box next to Robiere enjoying the concert. There were quite a few members she remembered from her previous experiences, and they were still quite good. At a lull in the program for the performers to get something to drink and switch wardrobe, Robiere leaned close to Glinda.

"How are you and our special guest enjoying the accommodations?" he asked pleasantly.

"Very well, thank you. Your hospitality is generous. I'm enjoying having a real bath and bed again, and she's enjoying prowling around the theater startling people, especially after you showed her all those hidden passageways."

"Yes. They're a holdover from the last owner. I dare say we don't know all of them. But I cannot claim to understand scaring people for enjoyment. I much prefer good shows and good wine."

Glinda giggled. "Well, we all have our different likes. I am more like you but I guess she enjoys being in control of commotions instead of simply being the cause of them. Which reminds me; I was supposed to ask if you had anything on Vinkun tribal designs. She was thinking of adding it to her visage around the eyes but did not want to be culturally insensitive."

"I have a wonderful book in the library." He said and paused, almost as if unsure to say something. "You care for her a great deal."

"Yes. She is a very good friend of mine and has been through much."

"You love her very much."

"I've never met someone like her before. She has an amazing capacity to care. I try to care for her as much as she cares for everyone, but I always feel like I come up short."

"You're in love with her."

"What a highly inappropriate comment to make, Master Robiere."

"Only if it is not true."

"There are bounds of propriety."

"My Lady, the bounds of propriety is decided by society. If I had listened to society in my day I would not be where I am now. Oh, I know how I appear, as an old dandy whittling his time away in decadence, but I found my heart's desire years ago, and when I go home to him every night I am happy, and couldn't care less if we were in a shack or in our very nicely decorated flat."

"I do not think I know you well enough to have this conversation, and if you should continue, I think I should leave." Glinda replied tersely, embarrassed.

"Then I'll drop it, My Lady, and offer my apologies."

They sat in silence for a moment, then, just above a whisper, she said,

"I do love her, more than I can almost handle."

Robiere smiled.

* * *

Glinda walked with her arm in Robiere's as they discussed the concert. Glinda had been a classically trained singer in her youth but sorcery had grown to be her true passion so she let it lapse. Robiere himself loved to sing, but was no great talent. As such, they enjoyed themselves critiquing and praising the concert as they headed to the library. It was a large thing, made to be a storehouse of knowledge for artists who used the theater. The material was an eclectic mix from around Oz and other countries. Robiere walked them over to a cultural section but frowned when he examined the shelf.

"That's funny. It should be right here. I'll go see if it was checked out."

"No, Robiere, that is ok. Can you do me a favor? I wish to stay in here for a bit, and lose myself in my thoughts. Would you be so offended if I were to ask you to leave me here?" she asked with a shy smile.

"Of course not My Lady. You know how to get back to the suite?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall leave you to your thoughts." Robiere said, and bowed low, kissing her hand. He walked to the double doors and slowly shut them behind him. Glinda waited until he did so, then went and turned the lamp light down until it was only a flicker. She walked to the center of the room where the barest glow of light ended.

"Elphaba." She called out in the darkness. Her voice echoed off the walls and came back to her eerily. "Elphaba, are you here?"


	27. Light in the Dark

"Elphaba." She called out in the darkness. Her voice echoed off the walls and came back to her eerily. "Elphaba, are you here?"

When that brought no response she started to wonder if she had drawn the wrong conclusion, but her heart knew she had not. Elphaba was one to hide when things unsettled her. She walked the library rows, between desks and aisles, searching for the words to draw her out.

"Elphie, my beautiful girl, are you here for me?" Glinda tried again, and this time heard the light scuffling of feet. She smiled to herself. Elphaba tended to be thrown off her poise when complimented. It was one of the things Glinda loved about her. She glided back towards the center of the library.

"My emerald beauty, are you here? I feel so alone." Glinda tried again, her voice tinged with a bit of manufactured fear.

"You are never alone, Glinda. I'll always be with you." Elphaba voice rang across the library. It was her usual, strong and confident; but the soft, caring, confused tone she had when her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. Glinda caught a scent of sandalwood and knew she was close.

"My love, are you here for me?" Glinda melodically spoke, putting desperation into her voice. "I need you."

Strong arms enveloped Glinda from behind. Sandalwood washed over her.

"I will always be here when you need me, my sweet."

Glinda relaxed into the embrace, savoring the heat of Elphaba's body. An oddity of her love was that she had a slightly higher body temperature than normal. Glinda unconsciously synchronized her breathing with Elphaba's. She loved this feeling. It felt so…safe. However, right now she needed to settle some things. She turned around slowly and looked into Elphaba's eyes. There was love and confusion behind them, but also something else. Glinda admired the reflection of the flicking lamplight for a moment, then stepped back.

"You heard?" she asked.

"Yes. There's a secret passage to the box. It doesn't look like it has been used in years. I decided to drop by and say hello, but had to wait until there was a lull. That's when I heard you two talking." Elphaba replied and trailed off into silence.

"How did you like the music?"

"It was pleasant. A couple of the chorus members were a little off. I…" Elphaba started but trailed off again. Glinda reached up a hand and stroked her emerald love's cheek.

"We can discuss this tomorrow. It's late now and we should probably go to bed." Glinda coaxed gently but saw Elphaba tense when she said bed. "I can sleep on the couch in the parlor, if you want."

"No. I can do that."

Glinda's light laughter filled the air and she saw Elphaba smile in the dying lamplight. "My emerald beauty, you wouldn't fit on the couch. You're far too tall. I'll be just fine."

"No. Stay with me. A bed without you feels…unnatural."

"If that is your wish." Glinda answered and, as if listening to their conversation, the light extinguished, casting them into darkness.

"It is my wish." Elphaba's voice came, filling the room. She broke contact from Glinda, leaving the blonde (well, naturally blonde) woman to grasp out in the dark.

"Elphie, you aren't going to leave me here, are you?" Glinda asked, a slight hint of real fear creeping into her voice.

"Of course not, my sweet. Haven't I told you I'd never leave you again?" Elphaba's voice came from everywhere. An arm wrapped around her waist and she was led towards a different passage than from where she came in. Elphaba's hot breath was in here ear, and it made her shiver in delight. "But tell me my sweet, what made you dim the lights and call out for me like that?"

"I've noticed you always feel safer in the dark. I figured sicne you were upset making it so you could see me, but not I you, would help."

"I am not upset. Just…confused."

"I can understand that. As for calling out, it was a game my Popsicle and I would play. He would hide in the manor at night, and I would look for him. If I couldn't find him, I'd call out like that, and he'd come out of nowhere and hug and kiss me."

"Tell me, is there any a time you did not get what you want?"

"Only a few and they made me dreadfully upset." Glinda said, pouting.

The emerald woman chuckled as she led her blind blonde friend about the dark secret corridors back to their suite.

* * *

As they returned to the room the two women began to get ready for bed. Every so often they would stop and look at the other, wanting to say something, but move on. Finally, Glinda went to clean up from the night, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Elphaba felt a pang of something as the blonde did not ask her to join or sit with her as was custom. Elphaba shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, and changed into a nightdress. Grabbing the spell book they had been given, she attempted to review their earlier lessons. It seemed like she had just started when Glinda came back out, dressed in her own nightgown.

"Done so soon?" Elphaba asked confused.

"What do you mean? I was in there for at least a half an hour." Glinda replied just as confused. Elphaba frowned. She had not even gone over a few sentences of what she had wanted to review.

"Huh. I must be more tired than I thought." Elphaba replied, taking off her reading glasses. She placed them next to the bed and looked at Glinda, who had not moved. "You coming to bed?"

"Elphie, look, I know you said it's fine, but if-" she started timidly.

"Glinda, I'm not afraid of you jumping me in your sleep. And if you're not here I won't sleep anyway. If you're alright with it, then I'm alright with it. Ok?"

"Ok." Glinda replied in the same voice, and moved to the bed. Elphaba held back the covers for her. She crawled into bed and Elphaba drew the covers over her. It always amused and warmed the green woman when she watched Glinda burrow into the blankets to find the most comfortable position. Elphaba scooted and placed an arm around her. Glinda wiggled around so she was buried in her customary spot in Elphaba shoulder. Nightly ritual completed, Glinda sighed in contentment.

"Hey Elphie?" Glinda' soft voice came.

"Yes, Glinda?"

"Tomorrow, right?"

"Tomorrow, of course."

"Ok. One other thing?"

"Yes, my sweet?"

"How could you see me in the dark? You seemed to know exactly where I was."

"It's strange, my sweet. I could almost sense you. I'd catch flashes of rose and light, almost like a summer day. I just knew it was you."

"That's interesting. Has it always been like that?"

"No. It has only happened recently."

"Huh. I wonder why?"

"Me too. But that's a thought for brains not clouded in fog. Now, sleep."

"You'll be here in the morning, right?" Glinda worried dreamily. Elphaba knew the warmth and softness were taking its toll on the blonde.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You like to run when things get emotional."

"I promise I'll be right here, Glinda my sweet."

"That's good. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here." She mumbled, and Elphaba could tell she was soon deep asleep. Elphaba held her close, wondering what in Oz she was going to do about this situation.

* * *

The Adept stared at the Wittica Opera House. She sighed. The letter she had tracked from Frottica had led her here. Her observations over the past few days told her there was more going on than Glinda just hiding out here. While she may have been able to handle the unknown factors herself, she thought it best to get back up instead. However, she knew she could not ask for help from the Gale Force with everything that was going on in the City, and she did not official exist to anyone else. She'd have to hire some locals.

The Adept made her way back to Minkos Manor. She could simply have walked to the front door but did not want her love to know she was there. It was always so hard to drag herself away, and the Adept feared she would not have the strength to do it. As such, she cast a concealing spell and snuck into the Manor. She made her way to her room, and saw the sleeping form there. She smiled to herself, and quietly gathered the secret stash of currency she kept in case of emergencies. As she went to depart she scribbled a quick note and sealed it, leaving it on the desk. Her love would probably think she magicked it there. With that, she snuck out of the Manor and went to her business. She had a very few short days to get everything accomplished.

* * *

It was late morning by the time the two witches got out of bed. Not awoke; but finally dragged themselves out of bed. In the night Glinda had to go to the facilitates as usual, and the ritual of snuggling Elphaba back to sleep was a comforting one. Afterwards the blonde did not sleep, savoring what could be the last time she was held in her love's arm. The thought brought tears to her eyes, but she calmed herself because she did not want to wake Elphaba. After a few hours of drinking in her love, trying to burn the feeling into her mind forever, Elphaba began to stir. Glinda knew if she found her awake they would have to get up and talk. She turned over and steadied her breathing, feigning sleep.

Elphaba looked at (what she thought was) the sleeping woman in her arms. She looked peaceful, happy. Elphaba loved Glinda with all her heart, and did not want to lose her friend. This last almost year was one of the best of her life. However, she also did not want to lead her on to something that could not happen. She wanted her to be happy. Elphaba frowned. She tried to find a thought in her mind that was not shifting back in forth. She finally found it, a feeling of peace and contentment with holding Glinda in her arms like this, and focused on that instead. Whatever would come, would come. Knowing herself, probably awkwardly and wrong at least the first few times. Elphaba sighed and just enjoyed the feeling of contentment.

By late morning Glinda could no longer feign sleep as she felt the familiar urge beckon her again. She cursed her small bladder and began to shift and stir as if she was waking. Elphaba, who knew her to be awake for at least a half an hour, simply played along. Glinda yawned.

"Morning, Elphie."

"Morning, Glinda. How did you sleep?"

"Very well. You?"

"Same."

Awkward silence hung in the air but the urge struck Glinda again and she got out of bed. As she was washing her hands she hoped she would find Elphaba lying in bed, waiting for her. Her hopes were dashed as she found the emerald woman putting on a tunic and pants.

"I'm going to grab some food and bring it back. Do you want me to grab you something?" she asked quietly.

"Sure." Glinda replied just as quietly. The emerald woman left and Glinda sat down. She knew she should get dressed, but could not muster up the energy to do so. After about ten minutes, she managed to get a robe on to cover her nightdress. That seemed to take the last of her strength and she sat at the table in the parlor. A minute later Elphaba entered, precariously balancing a tray in her hands.

"Room service." She said jovially and Glinda managed a wan smile.

The emerald woman placed the collection of fruits, cheeses, baked goods, and spreads on the table. The pair grabbed their food and ate in silence, both searching for the right words and hoping the other would start. Since neither did before they finished eating, Elphaba silently cleaned up the dishes and plates, and left. After she was gone, the blonde buried her face in her hands and cried. She could not seem to find the words nor the courage to start the most important conversation of her life. She knew she had to say something rather than let the divide between them grow. As she resolved to do something, anything, to move forward, Elphaba came back into the room, and their eyes met.

"Elphaba." She started, but seemed not to be able to get past it. Silence pressed down on them, heavy as a mountain. Then, "What did you hear last night?"

"I heard Robiere ask you if you loved me."

"And?"

"You answered yes. I'm guessing you didn't mean as just a friend."

"Not just a friend, no."

"Glinda, I don't know what to say."

"Me either."

"I care about you more than anyone else."

"I see."

"It's just…."

"Just?"

Elphaba opened her mouth to answer but both heard a pounding of feet. Elphaba and Glinda instantly ran for their wands in the other room. They grabbed them as the door burst open and the booted feet charged towards them. They aimed at the parlor door and started chanting. As the person burst through the gap they almost released their spells in surprise.

"Wynne? What the hell?" Glinda asked. "I almost spelled you."

"I'm glad…you didn't." she managed to get out.

"What is so damn important that you have to interrupt us?" Elphaba snarled and Wynne noticed the demeanor of the two ladies.

"Well, there's rioting in the Emerald City." She started.

"Who the hell cares? Why does it matter now?"

"Because the rioters burst into the Palace."

"What?" both witches exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was ugly."

"How? What? Who? What" each witch started, trying to get out questions. Wynne waved them down.

"I'll keep it short. Basically, remember how I said the Gale Force was losing soldiers left and right?"

"Yeah." Elphaba said.

"First, they tried to get them only to go out in groups of eight. That only increased their casualties. Then came the conscriptions, which I told you about. The people weren't too happy about it, but when they found out about the numbers of men the Gale Force was losing, they began to get upset. They didn't want their children to be cannon fodder."

"Rightly so." Elphaba added.

"The Gale Force decided it would be best to go into the ghettos to make a statement, and to possibly find who was doing the killings. They assumed they operated from there."

"Oh no…" Glinda murmured.

"Yeah. It wasn't pretty, apparently. The Gale Force went in with massive numbers, five hundred plus with their commander, but didn't manage to get far in. The groups there learned they were coming and hit them hard. Shingles and pots from roofs; knifes and boards from back alleys; flaming bottles from windows; the works. They caused a good bit of casualties. Needless to say, the Gale Force retreated back to headquarters. And that's where it got worse."

"The rioters followed them?" Elphaba concluded but Wynne shook her head.

"No. They weren't that gutsy yet. The Gale Force went back to their base to find everyone they left there dead."

"Oz." Elphaba said, and Glinda looked horrified.

"Yeah. From what the Resistance gathered, they all died fighting too. It was bad."

"You mean the Resistance didn't do this?" Glinda asked.

"No. They don't have that kind of strength. Encouraged the rioters, maybe; tipped off the people in the ghetto, for sure; but slaughter a few hundred Gale Forcers in their own base? I can't imagine who could do that."

"I can." Elphaba said coldly and Wynne looked at her confused until realization dawned on her.

"You're saying Duran did it? Killed all those soldiers? That's crazy."

"So's fighting fifteen White Skulls."

"That was different. He had the element of surprise. You're saying that he somehow managed to kill well over three hundred soldiers in their own base. That's impossible."

"Then who would you suggest?"

"Probably some terrorist cell."

"That happened to strike at just the right time?"

"We're getting off on a tangent here." Glinda put in sternly, trying to avert the argument. Both women stared harshly at her, but then softened.

"You're right. I apologize." Wynne said. "Anyway, when the people of the City heard this, they had enough. They stormed the gates of the Palace. The Throne Minister was not in residence at the time so it wasn't as heavily guarded as usual. The Gale Force and the Palace Guard tried hold them but it was nasty fighting, up close and personal. They made for the Throne Room, assuming that's where the Minister would be. And that's when it happened."

"What?" Glinda asked and Wynne looked nervously at the two witches.

"Your friend, the Scarecrow, tried to get everyone to stop fighting. Apparently being made of straw allows him to be immune to most injury."

"Sounds like something he would do." muttered Elphaba.

"Well, as he was trying to get it to stop, somehow a lantern got broken. Deliberate or not, we don't know. What we do know is that the Scarecrow got caught in it."

"No." Glinda breathed and sat down. She was in shock. She reached her hand out and took Elphaba's. the emerald woman was in shock.

"Yes. He disappeared, apparently trying to find something to fight the flame, but it was too late. After the Administration got control of the Palace, all they found was his hat, burned around the edges." Wynne finished quietly. Elphaba hit her knees.

"No…Fiyero." She breathed as tears began streaming down her face. Wynne looked from her to Glinda and saw tears there also.

"I'll leave you two. You have my condolences." she said quietly, sincerely, and then departed.

There was silence now, until Elphaba fell forward, slamming her fists into the ground.

"Why, Fiyero? Damnit, why?" she sobbed., pounding her fists into the floor again and again. "I had the spell, we were going to come back and make you human. Why?"

Glinda hurt, but not in the way Elphaba did. She had lost Fiyero once and though in the past year had reconnected with him, it was not as real as what Elphaba had. She still did not feel as if it was the real Fiyero, but Scarecrow Fiyero. She tucked her pain away and bent down to grab her love's shoulders.

"Come here, Elphie." She said, and maneuvered the emerald woman until her head was in her lap. "Let it out."

The emerald woman sobbed into Glinda's lap as she stroked her hair. There were no words of comfort; there were no words that would comfort. Glinda was simply near, and Elphaba hugged her close, clinging to Glinda as if her life depended on it. At that moment Glinda it became real to her that she was the last thing Elphaba had left in the world. She silently promised she would not pursue her feelings anymore for Elphaba's sake. The emerald woman cried herself out, and then attempted a bitter laugh.

"Oz. It seems all I do is cry and you hold me."

"Quite the reversal from school, is it not?" Glinda replied, attempting at a joke. Elphaba smiled.

"Glinda, I…"

"I'm here for you, Elphaba. I'll always be your best friend. As for the rest, don't worry about it." She said gently. Elphaba looked at her strangely. "Elphie, are you ok?"

"I…I…" she started, but looked away. Glinda bent closer, to see the emerald woman's face, but like lightning she turned. Some emotion was on her face, but Glinda could not read it before green lips crushed against hers. To say she was shocked was to put it lightly; he was stunned. A minute ago Elphaba had been crying over her lost love; now she was pressing her lips desperately into Glinda's. Yes, desperately, needfully. Glinda understood. Elphaba was scared and needed comfort. Solace. She wanted to feel something other than pain.

Glinda gently pulled the emerald woman of her dreams back, breaking away from the thing she wanted most in the world and would most likely never experience again. She stared into those chocolate eyes full of pain and confusion.

"Elphie. You're hurting. I understand but I don't want you to do something you'll regret later. Something _I'll_ regret later. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Elphaba intoned hollowly.

"Ok. How about we crawl into bed and sleep this day away?"

"Sounds good." Elphaba replied tiredly, and Glinda knew it was the right thing to do and it would be best in the long run.

Or that is what would have happened if Glinda's her heart had not overrode her head. In reality, she pulled her emerald love close to her. Elphaba rose, not breaking lip contact and leaned over Glinda on the bed. They broke finally, for air, but one gasp and they were locked together again.

Glinda's hands rode up the side of Elphaba's tunic, feeling the flex of her muscles as she suspended herself above her. Elphaba's slid down the side of Glinda's nightgown, tracing the curves as she had in her dreams. Glinda's robe got in her way, and Elphaba fumbled trying to take it off her, both jostling position while trying to keep in contact. It was in vain, and they broke the kiss. Elphaba quickly divested Glinda of the garment, and Glinda's hands slid up the under tunic of Elphaba's, throwing it off of her. Elphaba crashed into Glinda again, pushing her farther back on the expansive bed. Neither woman thought about what they were doing, just lost themselves in the closeness of the other.


	28. What May Come

Glinda was having the most amazing dream. Elphaba was holding her tight, kissing her neck and telling her how much she loved her. How she never wanted to be without her. Some part of Glinda knew it was a dream and it would be gone when she woke. She struggled to stay asleep but her cursed affliction was forcing her onward.

"Sleep well, my sweet." Dream Elphaba said and Glinda felt a light kiss on her neck. Glinda forced herself to focus and she fell back to dreaming for a while before her affliction returned more insistent. She groaned and woke, opening one eye. Her dream was so good that she even cursed the sunlight peeking through the blinds but she sat up anyway.

Only to fall immediately back down as the memories from the previous day (and night) hit her. Elphaba had kissed her. Not the other way around. She had driven Glinda onto the bed and they had spent the next couple of hours losing themselves in each other's embrace. Elphaba had been…enthusiastic, if unskilled. Glinda had reciprocated with everything she had and they exhausted themselves before dragging each other into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Bathing each other, in hindsight, had probably not been the smartest idea as it quickly turned into much more. Afterwards both had almost fallen asleep in the tub; only the cooling water kept them awake. After struggling out and crawling to the bed they had been exhausted. It had not stopped them from partaking one more time before they passed out from exhaustion.

Glinda sighed. It had been good, great, amazing, spectacular, heavenly…she was letting herself get sidetracked. It was…all those things but also saddening. The desperation in Elphaba's kisses, the need in their lovemaking, filled Glinda with dread that she was merely a balm to Elphaba's wound. Glinda sighed again. They would need to talk about it. She glanced to her left but did not see Elphaba. This was not uncommon as she often woke before Glinda and read when they were at her villa in the Emerald City.

As she went to the bathroom she saw no sight of her, and afterwards she did not see her in the parlor either. She was not in the suite at all. Glinda dropped onto the bed and buried her face in her hands. Elphaba had fled, and Glinda had been right. She felt used. Glinda did not even try to hold back the sobs that came.

* * *

Elphaba walked. She had woken about a half an hour before and had to kiss Glinda half-awake as the blonde was cuddling her arm for dear life. The adorable grumbles had made her smile but drawn attention to their nakedness. She had flushed in embarrassment, and quickly threw the covers back over Glinda. Afterward she hurriedly dressed in an under tunic and stockings. Her original plan was to go down and grab some breakfast but once she started walking her feet led her where they may. The rafters and walkways welcomed her.

The previous day and night were a blur to her. She remembered the news of Fiyero's death. She had almost died at that moment, but saw that light again and smelled roses. Glinda had been like a beacon calling to her, and she fell towards her. The taste of her lips had saved Elphaba, brought her back to life, and she needed more. No; craved more. She could not, would not part with her. That had led them onto the bed and into new territory for Elphaba.

She was not a blushing virgin by any means. For one, she hardly ever blushed (though Glinda somehow still made her) and two, she was not a virgin. Her sexual experience, however, could be measured in months, not years; and those months had been filled with running, hiding, and planning, so it was not an everyday occurrence. In her (very) limited experience, she had never in her wildest (well, maybe _wildest_ ) dreamings could have foreseen being with a woman. And Glinda, to top it all off.

The experience was…she could not describe it. It felt like a joining of two spirits, a pure expression of love, and a thousand other clichéd, over used poetic sentiments. But to her, it was. It was something she had never experienced before. The only thing that came close was that first night with Fiyero, but even that had not reached such heights. Or frequency. At that Elphaba did blush.

Yet was it true? Or was she just using Glinda for her own selfish needs and wants? Had she not just been grieving for Fiyero, the man who had stuck by her side these last six years? Is that not what set the entire chain of events off? If she loved him truly, why did she fall so easily from Glinda? If she loved Glinda truly, why did she stick so adamantly with Fiyero? Or did she fall from love to love so quickly? It had been just under a month since their flight from the Emerald City. Had she fallen out and into love so fast?

There were no answers for her questions. What she did know was that Glinda would be famished (as she was hungry herself) so she stealthed into the kitchen to get them some breakfast, and retreated to the suite. As she opened the door she heard crying.

"Glinda?" she asked, and the crying stopped raggedly but started again. Elphaba finally saw Glinda sitting on the bed with her head in her hands. "Glinda, what's wrong?"

"You left!" she cried. "I woke up and you were gone! I knew it was wrong, I knew it!"

"Glinda. I brought you breakfast." Elphaba said lamely.

"What?" Glinda sniffled. She finally looked up at Elphaba.

"Breakfast. I knew you would be hungry. I may have…gotten lost in my head on the way but breakfast was my intention."

"Oh." She replied, and sighed, with a smile appearing. Elphaba could not help but think she was no less beautiful with the last vestiges of tears in her eyes. As she walked forward to place the food on the end table, Glinda stood to help with the tray. Elphaba saw and the tray wobbled dangerously but Glinda caught it just in time. She looked at Elphaba confused but noticed where the emerald woman's stare was going. Smiling, she gave a little shake and Elphaba blushed deeply, and snapped her eyes to Glinda.

"Uh…breakfast." She stuttered and Glinda's smile grew wider.

"Not in here. We'll get crumbs on the bed." Glinda replied, and went to walk to the parlor. Elphaba quickly grabbed the tray and turned around.

"Perhaps you should put some more clothes on." She said shyly.

"Why? It's quite warm enough in here."

"You know why." Elphaba replied quietly and Glinda smiled. She took a step and wrapped her arms around Elphaba waist, knowing she would not be able to push her off. She pressed her body close. Elphaba tensed and said huskily. "Glinda."

"Oh my, Miss Elphaba, are you not wearing undergarments? Naughty." She teased and let her hands roam.

"You need to eat."

"I am hungry but I think I've got what I want right here."

"Glinda. Please."

The desperation in Elphaba's voice got Glinda to stop. She unwrapped her arms around the emerald woman. Still, Elphaba did not move. Glinda walked around to look at her.

"Elphie, what is it?"

"Glinda, I…we need to talk about this soon."

"Will it be a good talk or a bad one?"

"I don't know, but I do know it won't happen if you don't have some clothes on."

"Then maybe I'll stay naked forever."

"Glinda."

"Fine, I'll throw a robe on."

Glinda put on a white silk robe and sat at the table. She tried to focus on eating but the sway of Elphaba's body under her clothes kept drawing her eyes. Elphaba caught her staring a couple of times but Glinda quickly looked away. She was admiring the shifting of Elphaba's muscles as she moved when Elphaba's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Glinda, you're making me nervous."

"What? Why?" Glinda asked surprised as she broke out of her admiration.

"I feel like you're going to jump me any second."

"And how does that make you feel?" Glinda replied, giving her a feral grin.

"As I said, nervous."

"Why? You know I won't."

"Because part of me wants you to, and that scares me a bit."

"It's time, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So?"

"Glinda, I don't want you to think that I regret last night. It was one of the most amazing things to happen to me."

"You're welcome. I aim to please." She replied jovially, and Elphaba scowled at her.

"I'm being serious."

"I know, and this conversation will become very serious. A little levity won't hurt."

"If you insist. Like I said, I don't regret it."

"Then what do you regret?"

"What may come after it."

"How can you regret something that hasn't happened?"

"Because it can happen, may happen, or may be expected to happen."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I fear that knowing your feelings I may have used you when I was hurting to help." Elphaba said meekly, then took a deep breath. "And in doing so, lead you on and hurt you. I don't want to do that."

"What do you want?" Glinda asked quietly.

"I don't know. I know what I wanted then; it was you. You pulled me out of that dark place, Glinda, that place I went to last time I lost him. But that's the problem, isn't it? I fell because I loved him, and then I fell into you after I lost him again. But do I love him? I mean, I fell for you so easily, and I know I love you but is it _love_ love? Or am I confusing the two?"

Glinda walked around the table as Elphaba continued to babble on. As she put a hand on her shoulder, Elphaba looked up at Glinda and she could see the pain and confusion in those deep chocolate eyes. Glinda knew Elphaba's protective and passionate natures, the two where she drew her strength, were currently warring inside her. Glinda would have to be the strong one. With a light smile, she placed a finger to Elphaba's lips.

"Shh, my beautiful emerald. You're in pain and confused. I know this must be all very scary for you. Right now, you need to figure it out for yourself." Glinda said softly, lovingly. Elphaba went to protest but Glinda shook her head. "No, my dear girl, don't worry about me. You need to focus on you. Before you even contemplate it, I won't be angry if you come to the conclusion last night came from being in pain. I'll understand and we can just leave it there. Ok?"

Elphaba nodded and looked like she was going to say something. Glinda waited, and after a few moments her eyebrow raised and her lips quirked. It did not take the usually outspoken Elphaba long to say something.

"Glinda, I…thank you."

"Always. I'll always be her for you, no matter what."

"I don't…if it was a mistake-"

"Not a mistake, Elphie, a special exception."

"If it was a special exception," Elphaba echoed, a slight smile tugging at her lips, "I don't want you to be unhappy. Promise you'll move on?"

"You don't have to worry about that. If it's not meant to be, I'll find my happy somewhere." Glinda replied, and then could not help but add, "I mean, Wynne's pretty cute."

There was a flash behind Elphaba's eyes and she began to rise, her voice a growl. "That might have been the wrong thing to say, _my_ sweet."

"No, no, no." Glinda said, placing her hands on Elphaba's shoulders to keep her at arm's length. "You are supposed to be sorting your feelings, not piling more on top of the mess. Now, go walk or whatever it is you do when you need to think."

Glinda spun her around. She could not help but give her a light swat on the butt for encouragement. Elphaba raised an eyebrow at that, but smiled and walked out of the room. Glinda let out a sigh of relief. She was having difficulty resisting jumping Elphaba herself. Glinda did jump, however, when the door opened and Elphaba strode back in.

"I need more clothes than this." She said.

"I disagree but you do what you feel best." Glinda replied with a laugh. Elphaba scowled and quickly threw on her numerous veils. She did not blacken her eyes as she felt it unnecessary where she was going. With that she once again left the room, but not without first casting a forlorn glance at Glinda.

Glinda sighed as she felt the tears coming. She knew she would break. She knew she would cry. It was what always happened after these types of things. But she did not want to. She did not want to be that girl anymore. A thought, a memory, came into her head and Glinda hurriedly got dressed. She would do as she used to, and it would help her. She slipped on her slippers and hurried out the door. It was waiting for her.

As she made her way through the dark corridors Elphaba had shown her she began to hum. Slowly but surely she picked up the intensity and marveled at the sound coming off the walls. It seemed even here, in the secret passageways of the Opera House, that the acoustics were beautiful. As she pulled on the hidden door she saw she was exactly where she wanted. Climbing the stairs from the pit she wistfully floated onto the stage.

It had been a long time she sang anything challenging; even longer since she sang the particular song. So, as she was taught, she began to warm up. Her voice carried easily across the concert hall. Most of the staff paid her no notice as they were used to performers practicing in the hall. One person did. He went to observe the noblewoman, almost a queen of Oz, sing. It would be a rare treat for him.

As she finished her warm up a feeling of timidity came over her. She did not know if she could do the song justice. Focusing, she pushed that feeling away. This was for her; it would be perfect if it was perfect or not. She started hesitantly, slowly, but soon slipped into it, as comforting as a warm bath. She lost herself in her song. It was a sad thing; of life and love and the losses along the way. She had not really understood it the last time she had sung it. She had been just a girl then, without the broken dreams, broken friendships, and entropy of possibilities that life brings as one grows older. Now, she knew how it felt and conveyed it into her song. As she finished and her voice died out she heard clapping.

"Beautiful." A man said, and Robiere appeared from one of the side doors. Glinda was slightly annoyed at his intrusion but realized she was in a public space in his Opera House.

"Thank you, sir." She replied graciously.

"So much talent to do it without accompaniment."

"Well, it was not exactly performance level by any means."

"You sell yourself short, my lady. Technically perfect, no; but emotionally perfect."

"Thank you again, sir."

"May I ask a favor?"

"It depends, sir, as I am not feeling well."

"Once more but let me accompany you on the piano? It would do this old fop's heart good."

"Of course, sir. You have been so kind to us already."

Robiere disappeared behind stage and came back pushing a small piano. He sat at it, and played a few measures to warm himself up.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

Once again Glinda sang, and started with less feeling. However, the combination of the song and the music pulled it out of her. As she ended she was surprised to see Robiere wipe his eyes and smile.

"A good release." He said, and smiled at her look of concern. "Oh, don't worry about me. I'm a bit over emotional. You look tired, my lady. Perhaps you should rest."

"Thank you, sir. I think I shall do that." Glinda said, and left.

* * *

Elphaba walked the welcoming girders and passageways. She had to be more careful now as people were moving about. Her mind welcomed the darkness; it helped eliminate the distractions from her mind. She stopped in a secluded area where she had never seen a worker. Leaning against the junction of two beams she began to settle her mind.

She was worried about how this was all going to turn out. She did not want to lose Glinda in any way. However, she did not want to let her go. She wanted to have her but was afraid to in case something went wrong. She was also scared because she wondered if Glinda would leave her when she got to know Elphaba better.

Elphaba rubbed her eyes. This was not making any sense. First, Glinda knew Elphaba better than anyone else, and she still had not left her. But Elphaba could not guarantee something bad might not happen to Glinda, or that Elphaba would screw something up and push her away. She did not want to lose her like Fiyero.

And then again what about Fiyero? Did she not love him? Did she actually like women? Considering the previous night, Elphaba did not think back on it negatively. She was warmed by it. She did not know if it was anyone else other than Glinda that she would be attracted to. However, she knew many would be attracted to Glinda, so if she wanted her she had to make a decision. The thought of someone like Wynne having her made Elphaba, well, jealous. The thought of anyone having her made her jealous.

Elphaba let out a growl of frustration. She was still getting nowhere. Then she heard it. Something soft, melodious. Elphaba figured she must be near the Opera stage. She climbed down a hidden spiral staircase behind the boxes that led to a door hidden behind a service station to see who was singing on stage. Right before the signer came into view Elphaba placed the voice. It was Glinda. Elphaba sat there entranced as she watched Glinda warm up and then launch it a bitter sweet song she did not know. She was so entranced she missed Robiere moved up behind her.

"Mesmerizing, is it not?" he whispered. Elphaba started.

"Yes. She has a lovely voice."

"Not the voice. The soul. It speaks so clearly in the song."

"I would not know much on matters of the soul."

"And what of matters of the heart? Do you know why she sings such?"

"Frankly it's none of your business."

"You should go to her." He said and he noticed the song wind down.

"No. I'll let her have her peace."

"This is no peace to her and you know it."

"Frankly, I think you should stop talking now. It's starting to annoy me."

Robiere simply shrugged and stepped out of the shadow, clapping.

"Beautiful." He said and Glinda thanked him. He gave her some praise and then left to get a piano. They went through the song again and it more beautiful than the last time. Elphaba suppressed the tears in her eyes. She knew that she had not figured out the perfect solution but she knew what she was going to do. She watched Glinda leave and Robiere came back.

"Has it solved things for you?" he asked.

Elphaba simply nodded and spun on her heels while Robiere smiled behind her back.

* * *

Elphaba was tormented the entire way back to the suite by the smell of Glinda in the dark corridors. She had used the secret passages Elphaba had shown her, and must have been only a few minutes ahead. As Elphaba exited the secret passage she saw the door to the suite close. She entered in after and Glinda turned to her.

"Elphie. I did not expect you back so soon." She said tiredly.

Elphaba strode over and took her into her arms and kissed her. Glinda resisted for a moment but then relaxed into the kiss. As it continued she swooned and Elphaba held her. They broke for air and Elphaba noticed Glinda's eyes were closed. She watch Glinda lick her lips and wanted to taste them again.

"I assume you figured things out?" Glinda breathed and opened her eyes.

"You did, my sweet."

"Me?"

"Yes. I heard you sing and it helped put things into perspective." Elphaba said and thought Glinda's confused look was slightly adorable. She bent down and kissed her again.

"Elphie." Glinda breathed again. "You need to stop that."

Elphaba kissed her again. "Why's that?"

"I'm far too tired to follow where it may lead."

Elphaba kissed her a third time. "Well, then we shall have a nap."

"A nap?"

"Yes. I do know how you used to enjoy those. Has it changed?"

"No."

"Then a nap first."

"And then?"

"And then study."

"Study?" Glinda said, confused and mildly annoyed.

"Yes." Elphaba smiled at her. "Your studies are very important and we have been shirking them."

"Hmph." Glinda huffed and turned around. Elphaba laughed and Glinda awaited for Elphaba to say something. When she had not for a few moment she became concerned. "Elphie?"

"Well, are you coming?" came her voice from far behind her. She turned to see Elphaba tucked into bed.

"Of course!" Glinda replied and ran towards the bed. Bounding into it she nestled into her spot next to Elphaba. At that moment in time, Glinda would not have traded it for the world.

* * *

Robiere knocked on the door but there was no answer. He looked at Wynne, who shrugged. Doing it a second time the door slowly swung open. Robiere gave Wynne an apprehensive look but saw she had gone into protection mode. She moved in front of him and slowly stalked into the room, carefully half drawing her sword. As she rounded the corner into the bedroom she heard a giggle. She quietly sheathed the sword and looked toward the source. The two witches were sitting on the couch, cuddled close, with their wands out. As Glinda saw her, she gave another giggle and light finger wave.

"Hi." She said, sounding chipper.

"Hi." Wynne replied amused.

"We're practicing." Glinda explained and flicked her wand. The pillows that were laying around the room rose. They began to dance around each other in intricate circles. Wynne smiled.

"I can see that. And it's quite remarkable." Wynne stated and as she finished she thought she saw a hint of something behind Elphaba's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Elphaba asked abruptly. Wynne saw Glinda give her a bit of a nudge at her tone.

"Miss Starflare and I came by to inform of our plans to move you in two days' time." Robiere said.

"Who? And two days; won't that be cutting it a little close?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, but you'll be able to make it in a day easily. And Wynne is Miss Starflare." Robiere explained.

"Starflare? Your name is Wynne Starflare?" Elphaba asked in disbelief and Wynne glared.

"Properly, Wynnessa Starflare." Robiere answered, smiling.

"What kind of name is that?" Elphaba continued.

"What kind of name is Elphaba Thropp?" Wynne shot back.

"It's taken after a saint." Elphaba defended.

"Well, it must be nice to be named after a saint. I got to choose my name after I came of age, and I like the sound of it."

"Now, ladies, don't start." Glinda interjected. "I for one think it is a beautiful name."

"Thank you, Miss Glinda."

"Now, what of our plans?"

"Well, for some reason the Resistance wasn't able to get anybody to help move you between here and this little inn not too far down the road called Fatemaker's. That means I'll be doing it." started Wynne. "We'll be moving out of here early in the morning, around daybreak. You'll get into a covered carriage inside the Opera House, like you arrived, and I'll drive you to the inn. From there, you'll meet a team that will escort you to Frottica and your parents. Have you thought of where you'll go from there?"

"Kiamo Ko." Elphaba answered. "The winged Monkeys should still be there, along with some guards. We can decide where to go from there. It's relatively safe from Oz's reach since they don't have much power in the Vinkus."

"Sounds good." Wynne replied, nodding her head. "I'll see you in two days' time."

* * *

Elphaba got out of bed and stretched. Her blonde lover was still fast asleep and Elphaba was content to leave it that way. She walked over to her closet (picking up her nightgown off the floor on the way) and began to dress. On went the layers but the veils stayed off for the moment. She packed the clothes they had brought and their other miscellaneous travel items. The spell books and wands went into the travel packs that stayed close. Finally, she did the same for Glinda's clothing, leaving out one outfit and some beauty materials.

As the sky began to lighten she walked over to the bed. Glinda slept like an angel and Elphaba regretted having to wake her up this early. However, they needed to get going.

"Glinda. Glinda my sweet it is time to get up." She tried softly. Grumbles were her only response. Elphaba smiled and bent low to start trailing kisses from her ear down her neck. The blonde sighed and spun to wrap Elphaba in her arms. "No cuddling, my sweet. We've got to go."

"Cuddles first."

"No, no. We've got to go. You've got to pretty, my pretty."

"Oh, boo. You're right." Glinda replied and Elphaba laid a nightdress on the bed for her. Glinda threw the covers back and went to start freshening up in the bathroom. Elphaba's breath hitched at the sight.

"I put a night dress there for you." Elphaba tried weakly. Glinda stopped and cocked a hip to the side to look back at her mischievously.

"I know." She replied with a big grin and continued to the bathroom with even more of a sway in her hips. As the door shut Elphaba found she could breathe again.

* * *

The two women walked into the stable to see the covered carriage ready to go. Wynne was speaking to Robiere, who looked very put out at being up this early in the morning. As he saw the two women he smiled.

"Well, my ladies, I can honestly say I will miss your presence. My Lady Glinda, you brightened up my world." He said and Glinda offered a hand. He kissed it and bowed.

"Thank you, Master Robiere." Glinda replied graciously.

"My Lady Elphaba. Your forward demeanor was a breath of fresh air, as was your ability to scare my staff. I shall say my life will be less exciting without you." He said to her, and offered a little bow.

"Uh…thanks?" Elphaba replied confused.

"It was a compliment. Excitement is hard to come by at my age. The both of you are always welcomed here at the Opera House, whether Oz welcomes you or not."

To that both witches did not know what to say. He gave them a final smile and left. During their talk Wynne had climbed up into the driver's seat of the carriage.

"You ladies coming?" she asked cheerfully. The two women stashed their belongings in the carriage and Elphaba helped Glinda in before herself.

"We're good." Elphaba called out.

"Next stop, Fatemaker's." Wynne called back and gave the reins a flick. The horses started and the carriage was on its way.

Elphaba's brow furrowed. She smelled something, something like peaches but a bit repugnant.

"Elphie, what is it?" Glinda asked.

"I don't know. It's…" Elphaba started. She saw a flash and the world began to spin, and all she could hear was Glinda's screaming.


	29. Sides of a Coin

he Adept waited huddled under her cloak. It was early; so early that sun had not yet begun to peek through the trees and buildings. Her eyes remained glued to the Wittican Opera House. The informant had said a covered carriage was leaving this morning with two occupants. She had surmised this would be her prey.

She shook the dew that accumulated during the night off her cloak. The Madame brooked no failure so she had stayed up the entire night to make sure that she did not miss them. The days had not yet begun to wane, but winter came earlier in the north than in the rest of Oz. She did not mind the cold but the thought of her love not a few miles away in a warm bed taunted her. She turned her thoughts to her love in general, and they kept her warm and alert.

She need have not worried on missing the move. Early morning a woman came by with the carriage. In the lamplight the Adept recognized her as mercenary that worked in the area. Rumors were that she was quite good. The Adept wondered if she had been the escort that had taken down the White Skulls. She dismissed it. She would have known if she was that good.

The Adept heard approaching bootfalls. She worked herself into the alley's shadows, silently casting a concealing spell in case it was a constable patrol. Instead she saw the mercenaries she had hired. They looked around confused, and jumped when she seemingly appeared out of the shadows.

"Punctual. I like that." The Adept said, her voice like steel.

"You're paying us good money." The leader said. "We haven't missed it?"

"No, otherwise I wouldn't be here and you wouldn't be getting paid."

"Anything we should know?"

"It seems they have an associate of yours on retainer. Redheaded female, early twenties. Ear length hair, pale."

"Wynne. Damn. She's expensive."

"That an issue?"

"No. It just means we'll have to be more careful in our approach."

"How so?"

"Previously we were going go for a stop and detain; appear out of the alleys, block progress, let you handle the rest. Now that isn't going to work. She'll be on the lookout for suspicious movement or people hanging around."

"So what's the new plan?"

"New plan is smash and grab. Hit them hard right of the bat, disorientate them, move in and snatch the target. Her support can either be detained or dealt with in the confusion."

"I see. What does the smash part entail?"

"That cart over there can be thrown into their path as they cross it. It's a bit risky, since we'll have to time it right, but we'll go early to be on the safe side. If we miss then we give a barrage of gunfire and approach the carriage."

"Too risky. The target may get killed. Orders are to take the target alive."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Yes. Let me handle the smash."

"Fine. It's your show. What about the companions?"

"At your discretion. They may be of some use to me alive but my primary objective is to detain the target. Everything else is supplementary."

"Understood."

"Now, prepare yourself. This may be loud."

* * *

Elphaba saw a flash and the world began to spin, and all she could hear was Glinda's screaming. There was a crashing and the sound of wood splintering, then everything stilled. Elphaba opened her eyes to see Glinda sprawled against one of the carriage windows, eyes closed.

"Glinda." She breathed and pushed herself off the window. Her chest hurt and she thought she may have broken a rib. She eased the blonde over and was relieved to hear her groan.

"Elphie. My head hurts."

"I know, Glinda. But we need to get out of here."

"What happened? An accident?"

"Maybe. But I always distrust accidents. Grab your wand."

Elphaba stood on the remains of the carriage windows, her boots digging into the gravel and splinters of wood. She helped Glinda stand and both witches drew their wands out of their carry bags. Luckily neither had been damaged. Elphaba popped her head out of the opposite carriage door (that now pointed skyward) and saw a group of men approaching. She quickly crouched back down.

"I was right. It's an ambush. We need to go."

"Where's Wynne?"

"I don't know. But we can't wait."

There was a crash and the former roof of the carriage caved in. Glinda started to scream but Elphaba covered her mouth and pointed her wand. Another crash and there was a large opening in the roof.

"Come on!" Wynne's voice called. Elphaba pushed Glinda through the hole and then followed after. Wynne looked terrible. She was bleeding from small cuts and scrapes down the entire right side of her face and body. Both her sword and her pistol were in her hands.

"Wynne, are you ok?" Glinda asked.

"Yeah. I'm just angry they trashed my clothes. This was my nicest pair!" she complained. Both witches knew she was trying to ease their minds but it didn't help.

"Any idea of who these guys are?" Elphaba asked.

"Yeah. Hired muscle from around Wittica."

"They're you colleagues?"

"More like peers."

"Fantastic."

"We need to get back into the Opera House. We can hold off in there until they constables come."

"What if they've been paid off?"

"Then we'll have a defensible point. Can you make a distraction?"

"I can." Glinda said and pulled out her wan. She flicked it a few times and a blob shot over the carriage. Elphaba recognized it as her fireworks spell. The three got up to run and as they did they heard chanting. Elphaba turned back to see the firework spell disappear.

"Oh, that's not good." She said. She heard more chanting and a large ball of fire flew over their heads and hit the doors to the Wittican Opera House, setting them ablaze.

"That's very not good!" Wynne yelled.

The three stopped and turned to get back towards the carriage; however, the men had rounded it. One aimed directly at Elphaba. He fired and Elphaba hit the ground with a grunt, pain in her shoulder. There was a crash and the man dropped to the ground. Glinda screamed and waved her wand. The mens' pistols flew out of their hands and over the rooftops.

"Elphaba, are you injured?" Wynne's ragged voice came. Elphaba realized the pain in her shoulder was not from being shot but hitting the ground. She looked up to see Wynne bleeding from the shoulder. Elphaba struggled to her feet.

"No, but you are."

"Eh, I had worse." She breathed. The swordswoman dropped her pistol and switched her sword to her left hand. She then drew a dagger slowly from her belt. "At least they don't have any more pistols. Thanks, Glinda."

"Wynne, what are we going to do?" Glinda asked fearfully as the men advanced. The trio gave ground.

"End game." Wynne replied darkly.

"What's that?" Elphaba asked.

"That's where I rush them and you make a break for it." Wynne answered quietly.

"What? You can't hope to beat all of them!" Glinda cried.

"No, but I can buy you a good head start."

"Not with that sorceress." Elphaba countered grimly. They were running out of room to move back.

"So what? Give you up?" Wynne growled.

"No. We need to right the carriage. Glinda, can you do it?"

"Yes, but it will take a bit."

"I'll keep the sorceress busy, and Wynne can do the same for the muscle."

"Can you give me a bit of a distraction, either of you? I'll need some space to work." Wynne asked.

"She'll counter spell it before it gets to them." Elphaba replied.

"Then put it right on top of us."

Glinda began to wave her wand and the sorceress began to counter spell. Elphaba chanted a spell and a large wind picked up. The sorceress was surprised when a burst of wind hit her. Glinda's firework spell went off and exploded in the alley in front of them, dazzling them all with their lights. Swordswoman and witch went on the offensive.

Wynne drove towards one of the mercenaries. He was recovering quickly but she blocked his weak thrust with her dagger and cut him across the hamstring. The man went down, alive but out of the fight. Wynne circled back behind the man and kicked him, causing the other mercenary who had looked to stab her in the back to have to dance around him. Wynne parried his lunge and deflected another rapier with her dagger. She was running hot on adrenaline but knew she would quickly start to flag.

Elphaba launched a column of air at the other sorceress hoping to push her back. However, she deflected it with a swipe of her wand and launched another fireball at Elphaba. Elphaba dove and rolled out of the way. As she came up she saw Wynne go down, a woman having kicked her leg out from behind, and launched the same air spell as before. The woman, who had her sword ready to stab Wynne, folded in half from the blow. Wynne rolled back to her feet, and spun, throwing her dagger. It barely missed Elphaba, who did not turn at the wet sound behind her, already knowing what happened. She scrambled to her feet and backed up.

Glinda was chanting and the carriage was slowly righting itself. It teetered for a moment and then landed with a thud upright. She was happy to see the wheels were fine. Glinda wanted to go help Elphaba but she saw that the reins were twisted. She dodged around the fighting and began to straighten them out. She hoped no one paid her any attention.

Elphaba's attention was on the sorceress as she came at her, throwing fireballs. Elphaba deflected them but was tiring. The pain in her chest was making it hard to breathe. She threw another blast of air but it barely ruffled the sorceress' robes. Elphaba back pedaled and the sorceress chanted. A large fireball appeared, bigger than any before, and she flung it at Elphaba. Elphaba threw all her might behind an air spell, hoping to deflect it.

The air spell did not deflect the fireball but instead caused it to explode, pushing everyone back. Elphaba felt heat on her veils and quickly tore them off. They landed with a thud on the streets, and it was the only noise. The entire fight stopped. The mercenaries and sorceress were staring at Elphaba. She had done her eye makeup in Vinkun style this morning, with barbed swirls around her eyes and claws descending towards her jaw. The flicker of fire light enhanced her demonic visage.

"Wicked Witch…" one of the men said in disbelief.

"Elphaba." Hissed the sorceress.

Elphaba heard and searched her for a recognizable feature but could find none. Elphaba moved back again, this time towards the now righted carriage. The sorceress saw and began to chant. Elphaba began to shift, to dodge the incoming attack, but froze when she saw the sorceress' aim. It was the carriage. She obviously did not see Glinda on it, straightening the reins. The fireball launched and Elphaba felt a spell come into her brain.

" _Aetur_!"she yelled, and torrent of air bellowed from her. It easily knocked the fireball away, which exploded against the wall of a building, setting it on fire. Elphaba felt blood start to stream down her face. The sorceress turned to her and raised her wand. Elphaba waved her arm. " _Aetur!_ "

The same torrent tore across the ground, sending rocks and pebbles tearing past the sorceress. She brought her hands up to defend her face but a piece of a cobblestone tore free and hit her in the chest. She fell to the ground and began to struggle to get up. Elphaba fell to her knees. She could feel blood coming from the corner of her eyes, ears, nose and mouth. Wynne staggered to her, and Elphaba could see the redhead starting to become woozy. Glinda saw all of this, and knew she had to do something.

"Elphie, close your eyes!" she yelled and began to chant quickly. Elphaba looked up at the men advancing on them, and the sorceress starting to stand. Elphaba (and Wynne) did as Glinda commanded. A second later she saw a bright light that hurt her eyes even behind her eyelids and heard a large bang.

It dimmed and Elphaba opened her eyes. She saw spots but was in better shape than their enemies. They were stumbling about, clutching their eyes and ears. Wynne was on her hands and knees, sword still in her hand. Elphaba quickly staggered over to her and put her arm around her shoulder. Lifting her up, she half dragged her over to the carriage and tossed her in. Wynne grunted in pain but scooted inward. Elphaba saw Glinda near the driver seat.

"What the hell was that?" Elphaba yelled and climbed up.

"An overloaded light ball. A witch blinded half my seminar one time." Glinda yelled back. They obviously were both hard of hearing.

"Get in the back and help Wynne."

"Why?"

"Can you drive a carriage?"

"Fine!" Glinda yelled and jumped in the back.

"I hope the horses aren't blind." Elphaba grumbled and snapped the reins. The horses took off a run towards Frottica, seemingly no worse for wear. Elphaba thought she may have heard a squeal come from the back.

* * *

The Adept stumbled away from the scene. She knew the authorities were going to be there soon and could not be caught. She was exhausted; the fight with Elphaba taking it out of her. Although there was no way she could have known, she had miscalculated badly. Elphaba was a powerful sorceress, even back in their Shiz days. Trying to go toe to toe with her was a poor idea on her part. She was just lucky Glinda was doing whatever she had been during the fight.

The Adept leaned against a wall as a troop of constables rushed by. Her hired muscle were most likely going to be rounded up and put in jail. That was fine. None of them would be able to identify her, and she had only paid half up front. Almost worth it considering she now knew Elphaba was back.

The Adept stumbled on. Why had she come back? Of course she knew, through the Madame, that Elphaba was not actually allergic to water. She had to have left Oz, or been hiding in the west somewhere. But now, if she had been Glinda's Vinkun attendant for this past year, that would explain some of the more mysterious things going on. But why would Elphaba have come back for Glinda, and put her life at risk?

The Adept reached the edge of town and turned towards a dirt path. The Minkos Manor was a couple of miles up the road. Of course she was not going to walk up the road; that was asking to get caught. She was going to make her way through the familiar footpaths of the woods. She staggered into the woods and fell to her knees.

The thought of her love waiting for her forced her up and onward. In fact, the thought of her love was the only thing that made her do anything. The Madame was very specific back when she made her "offer" at Shiz after Elphaba left; comply or face the consequences. While she could live as an outcast, her love could not. So she complied.

The Adept wove her way through the woods as the sun climbed higher into the day. It had to be at least mid-morning. The Adept leaned against a tree for a moment but found herself on the ground. The shadows had moved, also, as the sun was almost directly over the top of her. She pushed herself up again as the Manor was in sight. As she broke cover she tried to cast a concealing spell but her vision blurred and she stumbled. She managed to make it to the steps before collapsing to her hands and knees.

"Call the Master of the House!" she heard a voice yell.

"Ignore that." The Adept growled. The servants paid her no mind.

The Adept attempted to regain her feet but her vision swam. She steadied herself again. A rapping sound off of stone floors caught her attention. She lifted her head and forced her eyes to focus. A woman with long, wavy brown hair in a large skirt was rushing towards her. Her clothes were the finest made in Gillikin. Regardless, she slid towards the Adept and took her head in her hands.

"Hello, Miss Shenshen." The Adept said woozily and attempted a weak smile. "You're looking beautiful as ever."

Shenshen Minkos nee Arivistus did look beautiful and gave her a sad smile.

"And you look terrible." She replied and lowered the Adept's hood. Dirty blonde hair came free and Shenshen pulled out the bandana holding it back. She undid the fabric that was covering the rest of the Adept's face except for her eyes. The woman exhaled. She was no longer the Adept. "There she is. I was beginning to think I lost you."

"You know you'll never lose me." The woman whispered.

"Not here." Shenshen whispered back. "Come, you need rest. I know magical exhaustion when I see it."

"That's not all."

"Well, I can summon a doctor."

"No doctors. I'll need to be moving."

"You can't even move now. Come." Shenshen replied sternly, and lifted the woman up. Putting her arm over her shoulders, the noblewoman walked the sorceress into the house, much to the disbelief of the staff.

"You ruined your dress." The woman said weakly as she was guided upstairs.

"I have dozens more. I never particularly cared for this dress, anyway." Shenshen replied evenly.

"Good. I hate the way it looks on you. I never told you that."

"I see we have to work on honesty, but you get points for compassion." Shenshen replied and sat the woman onto a bed. She removed her cloak and shoes and laid her down.

"Shouldn't I be in the other room?"

"You'll sleep here tonight; no, I will brook no argument from you or my husband. You need sleep and I'll will stay here with you."

"I need to contact the Mada-"

"The Fish can wait. Whatever she sent you on was far too difficult for you to handle alone."

"She doesn't know. The witch…" the woman said and faded out.

"Nicer term than I would have used." Shenshen grumbled and jumped when the woman grabbed her vice like on her forearm.

"No. The witch…is back." The woman said and passed out.

Shenshen stared at her quizzically. Who could she mean? Surely not Nessarose, for she was squashed by the house; nor could she mean Elphaba as she melted. Maybe Glinda? But she had been missing for over a month now. Not back, by any means, at least not in a manner that would provoke the reaction. Shenshen wracked her brains, though she mused (not for the first time) that she did not have much to wrack. Finally, a comment the woman had made a long time ago drew her to a conclusion. Elphaba. Elphaba was back in Oz.

"Oh no, my dear. If that is true, you need your rest even more than I dare admit. The Wicked Witch is not to be trifled with lightly. Sleep my dear, for you will need it. The Fish will give you no rest, so I will not tell her what you have discovered. Not at least, until you are well." Shenshen said lovingly and went to turn down the lamplight. As the room darkened, she whispered, "Sleep well, Pfannee."

* * *

The carriage tore along the road. Elphaba had no idea how far this Fatemaker's Inn was, but she hoped it would be easy to see. She knew at the pace she was going she would exhaust the horses in under an hour, but her first concern was to get as far away from Wittica as quickly as possible.

Glinda was in the back, applying pressure to Wynne's shoulder. They had sat her up, reasoning that it would keep her from bleeding out better. The blonde was in the middle of a pain killing spell. As she finished, Wynne unclenched her jaw.

"Well, that was helpful. Now it's only a dull ache." She managed to say.

"How far until we get to the inn? Do you have people there that can help you?"

"At this pace, probably another half an hour. It's at a junction of the road. Yes, there are some Resistance members there that can help. I just have to make it."

"Don't say that! You'll be fine." Glinda replied and watched Wynne start to close her eyes. "Wynne!"

Wynne's eyes snapped open. "You are noisy. Is Miss Elphaba aware?"

"Now's not the time for that. You have to stay awake."

"I'll take that as a yes…" she said and began to drift off again. Glinda shook her and her eyes came back open.

"Wynne, I've been meaning to ask you; what does it say on your scabbard? I always wondered." Glinda asked, trying to get Wynne to engage her.

"Oh, that? It's a favorite saying of Duran's. In some dead language it says cry havoc, and let slip the dogs of war."

"Strange. I've never heard of it."

"Me either. I've searched for it but no one has ever heard of it before. Maybe he picked it up on his travels somewhere." She muttered and began to slip off again.

"Stop that this instance, Miss Wynne! I demand it!" Glinda yelled. Wynne opened her eyes but they were unfocused.

"Are you an angel?" she asked dreamily.

"No. I'm Glinda."

"No woman can be as pretty as you. You must be an angel here to escort me to the afterlife." She muttered. Glinda slapped her.

"Snap out of it!" she yelled. Wynne's eyes focused.

"I do not usually play that way, Miss Glinda."

"Then stop muttering about me a being an angel."

"Crap, that was out loud? Let's put that to blood loss, and not talk about it."

"As long as you stay with me, that's fine."

"Why would I want to be anywhere else? Angels surely aren't going to be as pretty."

"Wynne…"

"What? I'm bleeding out over here, can't I have some fun?"

"You'll have plenty of fun times during recovery."

"Will you visit?"

"Miss Wynne!"

Twenty minutes later, the Fatemaker's came into view. Elphaba pulled the carriage to stop before the doors and jumped down. The owner, having heard the carriage on the road, came out to greet them. He recoiled at Elphaba's demonic appearance. The blood had dried on her face in addition to her paint and skin.

"By the Unnamed God!" he cried and made a motion to ward off evil.

"We have a wounded woman here. If you don't help, your God won't save you." Elphaba hissed. The man made no motion to move until he saw Wynne slide out of the carriage with Glinda's help. Elphaba caught her and eased her down to ground, helping her stand. The man was at her side then, putting Wynne's arm around his shoulders and lifting her.

"Eleman! Wynne's wounded!" the man yelled.

"Can you keep it down, Rogiero? I don't need to go deaf too." Wynne grumbled. The two women followed the man in as he set Wynne down on a table. A man came flying down the stairs, a feat for his age, with a doctor's bag in hand. Elphaba blinked and when the man saw her, he did too.

"Miss Thropp? I thought I'd never see you again." He said as he started taking things out of his bag.

"Well, Eleman, I was hoping to never have to use your services again." Elphaba replied kindly. The man nodded and motion Wynne to lay back.

"What happened here?" Eleman asked.

"Pistol ball." Elphaba replied and moved up next to Wynne. The man, Rogiero, moved to intercept her but a fierce look from Elphaba halted him.

"Ah. You are well acquainted with those, aren't you?" he said grimly.

"Unfortunately." She replied and grabbed a pouch he had laid out. She pulled something out of it and began to grind it in his mort and pestle.

"You two obviously know each other." Wynne said.

"Yes. I'm the only human doctor that would attend to Miss Elphaba here. We got rather well acquainted." He answered distractedly. He was looking in the wound. "It seems it is still in there. Well, that won't do. Miss Elphaba?"

"Here." Elphaba said, and grabbed a glass. She chanted and water filled it, and then put the powdery substance she had been grinding in. She handed it to him, and he helped Wynne sit up.

"Drink this, Miss Wynne. You'll need it."

She drank it down. "What is it?"

"Refined milkflower leaves. Great pain reliever. You may feel a bit out of it soon."

"Considering I'm starting to feel like I'm on a cloud, you may be right." She replied and lay back down. The doctor clenched his jaw.

"Let's get to work. Gentlemen; my lady; please wait over by the bar unless I need you."

Glinda moved over to the bar with the other men. She watched as the doctor and Elphaba move over Wynne. Elphaba assisted him naturally, anticipating his needs. A few minutes later there was a clunk and the ball was out. The doctor and Elphaba continued working. After an hour both looked exhausted, but were done. Glinda magicked water into two cups and brought it to both of them.

"How is she?" she asked.

"She'll live." The doctor replied. "She might not have if not for Miss Elphaba. The spell you had to clean away the blood is new."

"A cleaning spell Miss Glinda taught me. I thought I could use it for other purposes." Elphaba replied tiredly and smiled at Glinda. She smiled back.

"Ah yes, Your Goodness. I'm happy to see you've been kidnapped by such wonderful people." He said jovially.

"Well, it could be worse." She replied in the same manner. She saw Elphaba turning to grind some more ingredients and then put them the cup Glinda gave her. She set it down and did the same thing with different ingredients in Eleman's cup. "I don't know what Elphie was doing, but you might not want to drink from your cup.

"Ah, Miss Elphaba, you already have the sleeping draught ready?" he asked knowingly. Elphaba chanted and his cup glowed, then returned to normal color.

"And the vitality draught."

"Good. Miss Wynne can take that at her leisure."

"If it's anything like what you gave me before, I'll happily do so." Wynne slurred from the table. Eleman smiled down at her.

"Unfortunately, no, Miss Wynne, it is not. Too many addictions come from that. Before it wears off, however, perhaps we should get you to your room. You also need to a clean change of clothes." He said, wrinkling his nose.

"I have that." Glinda replied, and waved her wand. Wynne' clothes repaired and cleaned themselves.

"So nice to have sorceresses in the house. Gentlemen." Eleman said and the men gently lifted Wynne up, and took her upstairs. Glinda waved her wand again and the mess disappeared from the dining hall. Eleman smiled. "Now only if you could magic me up something stronger than water."

Glinda smiled and got a cup of wine for him. He sipped it and sighed.

"That was rough work. What happened? Both of you have been out of sight for a while now."

"Precisely what I want to know." Rogiero said as he came down the stairs.

"We got ambushed coming out of the Opera House. Some sorceress and her hired muscle. Wynne took a bullet for me, and then we had it out with them. Set half the block on fire." Elphaba answered.

"Was Robiere caught in it?" Rogiero asked harshly. Elphaba gave him a quizzical look.

"No, he was in the Opera House when it happened. As far as I know he's fine." She said.

Rogiero nodded but threw on his cloak and left. Elphaba stared after him.

"His brother." Eleman answered. "They don't see eye to eye, especially over his lifestyle, but woe be to anyone who insults him in Rogiero's presence."

"Ah." Elphaba answered. She paused. "We need to get to Frottica as soon as possible."

"You can take my carriage. It's small but it will do what you need. Though a broom might serve you better."

"I'd like for everyone not to know I'm back, thank you."

"Then you might want to cover up."

"I know."

Glinda and Elphaba walked out to the stables where Eleman had his carriage. They transferred their belongings from their carriage (which had somehow not fallen off) to his. It was an open top but they would deal with it. Finally, they were done. Eleman helped Glinda up, and then watched as Elphaba climbed into the driver's seat. She tied a bandana through her hair and covered her face with a cloth, and then pulled her hood up.

"It was nice to meet you, Miss Glinda. It's nice to see she has a true friend." Eleman said.

"Thank you." Glinda replied.

"Ozspeed, Elphaba. Hopefully I will get to see you sometime when someone isn't bleeding."

"Highly unlikely, Doctor."

"Take care."

"You too."

With that Elphaba snapped the reins and they were off to Frottica.


	30. Breathe

The wheels clattered over the cobblestones. Elphaba held the horse to a fast trot. She knew the horse would be tired when they arrived but it would not be exhausted. Elphaba hoped the meeting would go off without an issue but she sorely doubted it. That is why she was to get there ahead of schedule and with a horse capable of running.

Glinda, for her part, was lost in her head. It had been over two years since had been home. She last came back to talk about the management of the apartments in the Emerald City. It had been a short, and not particularly warm, visit. She had still been de-stressing from her time as Throne Minister.

Gillikin was as beautiful in the late spring as she remembered. The flowers were in bloom, the trees had their full leaves, and the animals were about. They passed a little inn, the Witti-Frotti, which marked the border between Wittica and Frottica.

"Elphie." She said and Elphaba looked at her. "When you see a lake on the right side and a little sign that says Marigold, take a left at the fork."

Elphaba nodded. After about a half an hour she found the road and turned off on to it. The road quickly devolved into dirt and their progress slowed. Glinda was more alert now, scanning the road. Another hour passed before she pointed to an outlet. Elphaba steered the horse down the path slowly. The "path" was more like consecutive clear spots without trees or shrubs. There was no wheel tracks in the grass and weeds, which both pleased and distressed Elphaba. They had gotten there first, but she knew anyone coming down the path would know they were there.

The path ended by opening up into a clear grove. At its center was a pool of clear water that ran off in a little stream. There was a half-ruined circular colonnade at its edge. A large moss covered object sat inside of it. Elphaba pulled the horse to the edge of the clearing and tied it off to a tree. Glinda hopped down and walked to the colonnade.

As Elphaba followed she took in more of the grove. The structure was actually a crescent that followed the pool's edge and had a raised stone floor. The moss covered object was some sort of figure and as Glinda wiped some of the moss off Elphaba saw a smiling face. All the pieces came together for Elphaba. This was an old shrine to Lurline.

Glinda waved her wand and a crumbled mass of stone reformed into a bench. She sighed and sat down. Elphaba sat next to her.

"This was my hidden place for years. It's only about an hour ride from the manor." She said wistfully.

"Really? We're that close to Frottica?"

"Yes and no." Glinda replied distantly. "Frottica is a province of the country of Gillikin. The provincial capital is the city of Frottica. That's where the baron's meet. There are some other towns and villages, but mostly estates now. There are other regions in Frottica besides the Frottican region which surrounds the city of Frottica. Upland is one, as is the Pertha Hills. The manor is in Upland, which is near here."

"Ah."

"Yes. It can even get more confusing. I'm from the Upper Uplands, right next to the Pertha Hills, compared to the lower Uplands, which is nearer to Frottica."

"So that's why you are Glinda Arduenna of the Upper Uplands."

"Exactly. Arduenna is my family name, Upland is my regional name, with the distinguishing factor of the Upper uplands when needed."

"Munchkinland is nothing like that. It's all pretty much under the governor."

"Somewhere in history your family took over all of Munchkinland. Here, the barons kicked out our king, or perhaps they became the Ozma. They're not really clear."

"Most natural histories aren't." Elphaba replied, and paused a moment before asking, "How did you find this place?"

"My parents and I would go riding weekly. I loved it and always begged them to go out longer and longer."

"And I'm guessing they couldn't resist?"

"Could you? That was rhetorical; no need to get scrunchy faced at me."

"I deny my face was scrunchy."

"It was. Anyway, when I was old enough they let me go on my own. One time, when I was about fifteen, I found this place. It became our own little secret spots for picnics or for the few times we went camping. It was my safe haven. I actually put some work into cleaning it up myself. It took forever."

"It must make you sad to see it like this."

"I admit it is a bit overgrown but it is mostly how I left it. I like the ancient feel. It makes me feel like…like…like the world I lived in didn't exist. That I don't exist outside of myself here. That everything everyone expects of me doesn't exist." She said quietly. Elphaba leaned over and enveloped Glinda in her arms.

"I'm happy you shared that with me, my sweet. Does that mean we don't exist besides here?" She whispered in Glinda's ear. Glinda turned and gazed up at Elphaba.

"I hadn't thought of it like that but I guess that's exactly what I'm feeling."

Elphaba bent her neck and they kissed gently. There was no urgency, no reason, only love.

* * *

The sound of wheels woke Elphaba. She started, jerking away from the column she was leaning against. She had not realized she fell asleep. Glinda was still curled in her arms from when they started cuddling. The blonde had not woken with Elphaba. The emerald woman noticed a wet spot on her chest.

"Glinda, wake up. Someone's coming."

For once the blonde did not need cajoling. She woke quickly and sat up, allowing Elphaba to stand. Glinda followed and both women started fixing their appearance. Glinda frowned and wiped some missed dried blood from underneath Elphaba's ear, and then with a smile some lipstick from her lips. In the days earlier excitement, Elphaba's eye makeup had run, making her appearance even more ghastly. Elphaba hissed when her ears picked up more than one voice.

"Didn't you tell him to come alone?" she growled.

"Yes. He may not have listened because I didn't use the code word."

Elphaba hissed again. She adjusted her bandana and placed the scarf around her face. Finally, the hood went up and she was almost completely obscured. Glinda was always surprised how well it hid her. Glinda moved to where she could see the entrance and Elphaba walked up behind her while drawing her wand.

A carriage came into view. There was a well-dressed older man driving it with three other older men in military uniforms in it. Flanking it were another dozen young men (almost boys) with muskets. Elphaba growled again.

"What's the plan now, Glinda?"

"Let me try to talk them down." She whispered. The men began to spread out in the clearing. The carriage pulled to a stop and the men got out. The non-military man led the way.

"I've come, as requested. What are your demands?" the man who had to be Glinda's father said.

"Father, please. There's no need for this. This person helped me." Glinda tried.

"I don't believe it. Your home was ransacked by armed men."

"Please, Popsicle-" Glinda tried again but her father cut her off.

"No! Whatever they are using to make you say this won't trick me!"

Glinda realized that she would not be able to persuade him without revealing too much. She decided to change tact.

"Grab me." She whispered to Elphaba.

"What?"

"Grab me." She repeated and Elphaba did so. "Oh, please, Father dearest! Please help! She's a dark sorceress!"

"What?" he father said, shocked. Her tone reminded him of something, some past interaction.

"What?" Elphaba hissed.

"Their guns." Glinda whispered and Elphaba flicked her wand. The muskets flew to the temple and at Elphaba's feet. The men were stunned.

"See, father dear, she's too strong! Please be careful!" Glinda wailed dramatically. Finally, her father placed it. Their game in the manor when she was young.

"My little princess, don't fear. We can handle it!" he said, his voice stern. Elphaba saw Glinda's ears turn pink from the nickname. She assumed the rest of Glinda's face was the same color.

"I'm so scared, father dear!" Glinda cried and saw it click with her father. He knew she was not in any real trouble but had to play it that way. She whispered, "Elphie, be evil. Not wicked witch evil, though."

Elphaba muttered something and then her voice, deep and smoldering, filled the grove.

"Your precious princess is mine. I only wanted to show her to you, and exhibit my power. There is nothing you can do to save her if you do not bow to my demands."

"You fiend!" Glinda's father yelled. Elphaba quirked a hidden eyebrow. This was fast turning into a farce.

"Good, Elphie." Glinda whispered. "Say something, I'll struggle and you pull me close."

"With Glinda the Good in my power, I shall rule Oz! This world-" Glinda started resisting and Elphaba pulled her close. The locked together, feigning struggling, and the men went to rush them.

"No!" Glinda's father yelled, and they stopped. "You may cause a magical reaction that could hurt her!"

"Elphie, can you still do that puff of smoke thing?" Glinda asked.

"Yeah, but it's only short distances."

"I'm going to break away and shoot my fireworks at you and you'll disappear. Got it?"

"Yes."

Glinda struggled some more, and then pushed away. She drew her wand and started chanting. Elphaba did the same, waving her wand above her head dramatically. Glinda shot the spell and when it got to Elphaba it went off. Fire and smoke exploded around her as she disappeared, but Elphaba could not help but give dramatic death wail. Glinda flinched, since it was the second time she had heard that scream of pain. Tears sprung to her eyes but she quashed them. Now was not the time. When the chaos subsided, Elphaba was gone.

Glinda surveyed the grove. The men were in shock and her father looked pleased. Elphaba was nowhere was in sight. She sighed and moved towards them.

"I thank you, gentlemen, for your outstanding courage in helping me defeat that dark sorceress. I am in your debt." She said regally.

"It was our honor, my Lady." Said the lead military man, owing his head. Glinda looked at her father and they shared a silent conversation. She walked to the military man and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She did the same with the rest of the men. Her father followed, shaking their hands.

"My Lady, we could escort you back to your home." The commander offered.

"No thank you, sir." Her father answered. "Now my daughter has her wand, we are more than safe. You can take our carriage back to Frottica and I'll come for it later. We'll take the sorceress' carriage."

"If that's your wish, sir."

"It is. I will personally put in a recommendation for commendation for you and the other militia members."

"And I will personally sign it." Glinda added.

"Thank you, sir."

"If I may, I'd like to spend some time alone with my daughter."

"Yes sir. Come one, boys."

The militia gathered their weapons and left the area. Glinda sat by the pool of water and her father sat next to her.

"I'd really like an explanation, Galinda."

"In a few minutes, Popsicle. Let's wait until they're gone for sure."

They waited until the wheels were long gone.

"Well?" he asked.

"You remember my roommate at Shiz?"

"The Wicked Witch. Though recently you've been saying she's not wicked, or something."

Glinda heard something and saw Elphaba move up behind a column.

"Well, she wasn't. That was a Wizard thing, for political reasons."

"I see. When did you find that out?"

"I always knew." She said quietly. Glinda's father gave her a stern look.

"Always."

"Yes. But we're getting off topic."

"We'll revisit it later."

"Ok." Glinda said meekly. Elphaba felt uncomfortable watching the blonde be scolded. "Well, five years ago she didn't die. She left Oz."

"And?"

"And…Elphie?"

Elphaba rounded the corner and pulled her hood down, revealing herself. Glinda's father recoiled slightly at the sight of her painted face.

"I sort of called her back."

"Called her back?" Glinda's father said, still shocked.

"Yeah. I cast a spell and it kind of summoned her to me."

"How long ago was this?"

"Last year on the anniversary of her death."

"So she was the attendant you got?"

"Yes."

"This is a bit overwhelming. So not wicked you say?"

"Yes, Popsicle."

"Very well then." He said and straightened his jacket. He then strode over to Elphaba and offered out a hand. "H. Vitorili Upland. Pleased to meet you."

Elphaba was a bit taken aback, but the social grace she had learned over the last year kicked in.

"Elphaba Thropp. Pleased to meet you." She replied and shook his hand.

"Thropp? As is Nessarose Thropp, the governor of Munchkinland?"

"Yes. She was my younger sister."

"I see. My condolences."

"Thank you. I haven't heard that from many people."

"That's a shame."

"Thank you again. But can I ask that we continue this conversation somewhere else? We're a bit exposed out here."

"Of course. Back to the manor."

* * *

"So you weren't kidnapped. It was the Gale Force." Vitorili said. They were slowly making their way to the manor. He was driving and Glinda was sitting up next to him. Elphaba was in the back covered by a blanket.

"Yes."

"But, my cupcake," he continued, and Glinda heard a chortle behind her, "why would they do that?"

Glinda reached back and swatted the blanket. She had meant to hit Elphaba's leg but came into contact with something a bit fleshier. Elphaba yelped and Glinda blushed.

"Apparently I was making life very difficult for them. I guess the Throne Minister had nothing to lose by going to such lengths."

"I don't doubt that with what I'm hearing going on in the Emerald City nowadays. It's almost civil war. Bodies are being found in the street every night."

"Oh Popsicle, I didn't know it had gotten that bad! How are the tenants in the apartments, and the teachers, and the children, and-"

"Princess, I haven't heard anything so I assume they are as well as can be. Right now, I think we need to be more worried about you."

"I know. We put you in danger just coming here. Now I think about it, I don't know why I thought coming would be a good idea." Glinda said quietly, tears creeping into her voice.

"It's alright, my darling. You probably just wanted to be somewhere you feel safe."

"Yeah." She sniffled. "It's not been completely terrible, but it's not been home."

"I know, princess, I know."

"We won't even be able to stay long. People will know we've been here."

"And?"

"And the Gale force will be coming for us. Or that crazy dark sorceress."

"Dark sorceress? I thought you made that up."

"We were attacked in Wittica and barely got away. Elphie was hurt and one of our companions was hurt really bad. That's why we have to keep moving."

"Where will you go?

"Kiamo Ko. It's too far out to get us. Plus, flying Monkeys."

"Can Elphaba make the journey?"

"I'm still here, you know." Elphaba grumbled from behind them. "I'll be fine."

"Stay for a couple of days at least, princess. We'll send the staff away, except for the bare minimum, and you can rest safely."

"I'd enjoy that."

"It's too dangerous." Elphaba retorted.

"No more than trying to navigate the Vinkus without a guide while injured. Or are you planning to fly there?" Vitorili shot back.

"No. That would be far too obvious. And I you have a point."

"Good. In the meantime perhaps we can figure something more permanent out."

* * *

They arrived at the Upland Manor as it was getting dark out. Vitorili waved off the stable hands and drove the carriage around towards the back veranda. Glinda hopped out, and then so did a covered Elphaba. Glinda cast a light levitation spell that lifted them to her room's balcony. They quickly entered and shut the door behind them.

"Well, that went well enough." She sighed. When Elphaba did not respond with some cynical comeback she looked at her. "Elphie?"

"So much pink." Was the response. Glinda turned and looked at her room. It was the same from when she left it during her Shiz days. Pink frills and fluffs decorated the room; the most garish being her extra-large four poster bed.

"Oh, yeah. I haven't really been back since Shiz. Let me take care of that." Glinda said bashfully and waved her wand. The colors of the room changed to a dark purple. Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Since when did you like purple?" Elphaba

"Since the night I saw what you look like after-" Glinda started.

"Ok! I get it." Elphaba cut her off, blushing the same shade as the room. Glinda smiled. There was a knock at the door and Elphaba glanced around nervously.

"There!" Glinda pointed and Elphaba dashed into a side room. As she just made it a porter came through the door carrying their baggage.

"Good evening, Miss Galinda." The man said.

"Good evening, Dale. How are you?" she replied.

"Well. Where's shall I put this luggage?"

"Just drop it there. I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure miss?"

"Positive, Dale. Thank you."

The man placed the bag down, and retreated. Glinda shut the door after him and sighed. Elphaba came out.

"Here we go again." Elphaba said with a smile.

"Hardly. Maybe a day or two." Glinda replied but it faltered as she saw Elphaba gasp and reach out towards the bed. Elphaba sat hard on the bed and took a deep breath. "Elphie, are you ok?"

"Fine." Elphaba squeezed out. "I'm just feeling a bit tired."

"That's your injury again, isn't it?"

"I'm fine, Glinda. Just sore."

"I'm calling Eleman tomorrow."

"No."

"Yes. There isn't anything you can do about it." Glinda replied with a finality that brooked no argument. So naturally Elphaba tried.

"Glinda, I'm fine. A couple of days rest and I'll be good as new."

"No. And that's final." Glinda rebutted with a swipe of her hand.

Elphaba gritted her teeth. She was in no shape to argue as she was pretty sure she had a broken rib. Normally she could have simply made herself a vitality draught and been fine, but she did not have the ingredients. Luckily for her the door opened and Glinda's father walked in. He scanned the room for a moment.

"I'm glad you are making yourself at home, cupcake." He said.

Elphaba now had time to examine him. Taller than her, he was of average build. His swept back hair may have once been light but was now gray. His eyes were a pale blue, a more piercing shade than Glinda's. A moment after she finished her examination a slight woman floated in the door after him. Short, almost as short as Glinda, she had long blonde hair that hung straight down her back and the same blue eyes as Glinda. Her bearing was real, so much so she barely missed a step at the sight of Elphaba.

"I see you have an interesting story to tell, Galinda." She said warmly, then looked to Elphaba "And who might you be?"

"Really?" Elphaba asked sarcastically.

"I somehow think Wicked Witch is neither your name nor your preference."

"Elphaba."

"Ah, the eldest Thropp sister. Rightful governor of Munchkinland."

"That was never my want."

"We sometimes get what we don't want. Which brings us to the story. If you change, there is dinner ready in the solarium. The staff has all been sent home, so come as you're comfortable. Say, fifteen minutes?"

"That will do fine, Mother." Glinda said.

"Galinda, what did I tell you to call me?"

"Sorry, Momsie." She replied with a smile. Her mother smiled back.

* * *

"Well, it's nice to see you two ladies." Glinda's mother said. She stood from the table and moved over to them. Glinda's father did likewise. "We have yet to be properly introduced. I am Larena Arduenna Upland."

"Nice to meet you." Elphaba replied, and curtseyed as appropriate, feeling quite strange. "I am Elphaba Thropp."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Thropp. I'm delighted to have you for dinner. Please let Highmuster seat you."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow and looked at Vitorili. He sat her, then Glinda, then Larena.

"Yes, unfortunately." Vitorili sighed. "Highmuster was my grandfather's name. A very pretentious man. Wanted to remind us to always pass the high muster. It is a tradition to name the first son after him, or at least since my father. I compromised with using my middle name, but still have to introduce or sign everything 'H'."

"I remember that now." Elphaba said.

"Well, one good story deserves another." Larena said. "Galinda dear, how did you end up here?"

"Well, you see Momsie, last year-"

"Oh no dear." Larena interrupted. "I mean for you to start at the beginning. Last time I checked, you did not care for your roommate."

"Well, it's a long story."

"We've got time."

* * *

The Adept woke in an unfamiliar place. It was dark and she could feel the weight of something pressing down on her. She went to move but was entangled in something. Struggling, she fought to get free but only ended up careening over the side of the bed she was sleeping on and to the floor. She groaned as she was reminded of her injuries.

"If you keep that up, you're just going to hurt yourself worse." Came a voice from the darkness. The Adept did not need to see it to know who she was. It was her love. The world snapped into place and then the lantern lights came up.

"How long was I out?" the Adept groaned.

"Two and a half days. After the first I called in a doctor."

"I said no doctors." The Adept growled.

"You were unconscious for a whole day, and were injured." Shenshen responded coldly, then snapped, "And take off that face! You know I hate it."

"What face?"

"Your Adept face. Sometimes I wonder if it is the mask you say it is, or if Pfannee is becoming the mask."

Pfannee glared at Shenshen for a moment, but then sighed. She let all the implications, machinations, conspiracies, and contingencies slip to the back of her mind. As she did so, she visibly warmed and her face loosened. She climbed back into the bed with Shenshen's help.

"I'm sorry, Shenny. Maybe you're right; it seems to get harder to slip out of it with every time."

"Well, then I just have to remind you of who you really are." Shenshen replied and kissed her. It had been over a month since Pfannee had that kiss, and she drank in it like water in the desert.

"I don't know if your husband would approve of you kissing a woman in his marriage bed." Pfannee quipped as they broke. Shenshen looked at her seriously.

"My husband, though he takes lead in things financial and social, knows it is not wise to trifle with someone like you."

"Especially after last time."

"I do think that shattering that vase with a spell was unnecessary. It was my grandmother's."

"I apologized. But it worked."

"That it did." Shenshen replied and kissed her again. She then went and gathered a cup from the small table in the room. At that point Pfannee realized she was in a nightdress.

"Shenny, where's my clothes?"

"I had them destroyed." She called over her shoulder. "They were torn and bloodied."

"Destroyed!"

"Yes. I took anything important and placed it you know where. Then I had them destroyed before the doctor came. Your little rompus downtown was well known by that point and I couldn't have any evidence pointing to you. I won't let them take you from me."

"Your staff saw me."

"Yes. Fortunately, though, only a few. I told them you had been ambushed on the road. They jumped to the conclusion that they must have been the same people as in downtown, since the carriage was supposedly carrying a high born woman. That worked nicely."

"I have to get to Morrible. Something has come up and I can't trust the post."

"I'll order us train tickets for tomorrow. But first, you need to rest."" She finished whatever she was doing and brought over the cup.

"It can't wait."

"It can wait. Twelve hours isn't going to hurt anything but you. You'll barely be in the shape to travel, let alone hunt again. Especially not someone like the Witch."

"How did you know?" Pfannee hissed.

"You mumbled something cryptic about her being back before passing out." Shenshen handed her the cup. "Drink or you'll be in no shape to go anywhere tomorrow."

Pfannee did and made a face.

"That was terrible."

"You're still a baby about medicine."

"Well, only if it didn't taste so bad. But since you know, you realize it's imperative I go."

"And if you think Morrible will give you a break you're crazy. You're in no shape to fight the Witch. You yourself said she was the strongest magic user you ever saw."

"She has to know."

"And she will; tomorrow. Tonight, you'll rest." Shenshen replied with finality and shucked off her robe. The brunette got into bed next to Pfannee.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to bed."

"And you're not kicking me out."

"My husband can sleep in the guest room for one more night." She replied and cuddled up gently to Pfannee. Powerless to resist, the blonde gently put an arm around her.

"I guess I can't say no."

"Never could." Shenshen replied happily. "Pfannee, honey, who were you hunting? It wasn't the Witch if you didn't know she was going to be there."

"Glinda." Pfannee replied evenly. Shenshen started.

"Glinda? Why her?"

"I don't know. I only know I started after she disappeared so Morrible must be helping someone."

"Glinda and the Witch. Just like the old days."

"Yes." Pfannee replied.

"Goodnight, blondie bear." Pfannee said dreamily.

"Goodnight, Shenniggle."


	31. In a Mirror, Darkly

**[A/N This takes place on the same day as the Adept battle. And the end of the chapter the narrative will be back together.]**

"I see Glinda." Her mother, Larena, said to her after she concluded her story. "That must have been a very tough situation for the both of you."

"It was, Momsie." Glinda agreed.

"I think you handled prudently even though it cost you much." Larena continued.

"Prudently!" Elphaba said, her voice getting louder. "She lied to the Ozian people for years to cover up atrocities made by the Wizard."

"You're absolutely correct, Miss Elphaba, that her actions were not of the highest moral standing. However, it was also a wiser decision than running off in the Wizard's Palace while declaring your hatred for him." Larena finished coldly.

"Really? Groveling is better than standing up for what you believe in?"

"No, my dear," Glinda's father, Vitorili, said, "but there is a time for action and a time for patience. Think; your escape from the Wizard's Palace was sheer luck."

"Luck! I knew I could do the spell!"

"From what I understand, spells are tiring and larger spells more so. Were you a hundred percent sure that the spell would have worked?" Vitorili asked sternly, but not unkindly.

"It did."

"And more credit to you. But there was no plan; you could have just as easily been caught and thrown in Southstairs for the rest of your life. Or worse, been exploited for your gift. What had you of done if they held Glinda hostage? Said no?"

"I would have thought of something."

"Possibly. My daughter, with a bit of your help, managed to extract herself out of being thrown in prison also." Vitorili continued and Elphaba felt guilty about that again. "Not saying it was perfect; back then, she was not good at thinking in the long term."

"Popsicle!" Glinda cried, scandalized.

"It's true, cupcake. You've come a long way. And from what I can gather, Miss Elphaba, you excel at looking at things long term but can't play the short term game to get there. It is my guess that is why you two work so well together." He finished and both girls blushed.

"So what is our next move, then?" Elphaba asked.

"I was wondering too." Glinda said.

"I think the next move is to wait." Vitorili said.

"Wait?" both girls echoed.

"Yes. We don't know what is going on now, and frankly, neither does the Administration. The playing board has essentially been upended. The Administration has bigger things on its hands, whoever sent this dark sorceress after you now will know Elphaba is back, and we are not prepared to make any steps. We need to relax, and breathe. The mid-term goal is to get you into the Vinkus, to Kiamo Ko. We need to do so in such a manner that makes sure you are safe, and in a good position to make a move to regain your free status if one presents itself."

"Isn't that too dangerous?" Elphaba said.

"Not particularly. The Gale Force works under a lightning raid mentality. Fast in, fast out. Out here in Frottica that does not work. Considering how barren it is, any Gale Force movement in the area would be noticed. Considering you mentioned the White Skulls no longer exist, and they are not going to come with anything less than a regiment for you. That would be noticeable the moment they hit Settica. A specialist like this dark sorceress could come, but we have two of the most powerful magic users in Oz. I think their chances are slim. So, it is safer to stay here than moving to the road where you could be ambushed." Vitorili summed up. Elphaba's eyes narrowed.

"That's a very detailed observation."

"I didn't always own a business, Miss Elphaba."

"Popsicle, what do you mean?" Glinda asked confused.

"Go ahead, Highmuster. It's time well enough." Larena said Vitorili sighed.

"Previous to the Wizard coming, I was a member of the Ozian Royal Guard. After the Wizard's coup, some of us were given the option to become part of the newly created Gale Force. I, instead, chose to leave and make my way in the world. I made some money, met your mother, and the rest is, well," he smiled, "you."

"Did you ever meet a man named Sir Pfenix?" Glinda asked. Elphaba's brow furrowed. She could not recall where she heard that name before. Vitorili looked taken aback.

"Yes. An older guard. Took the coup hard and left swearing to find the Ozma. How?"

"Did he have a son?" Glinda cut him off.

"No. He never did."

"Could he after he left?"

"Doubtful. He died a year afterwards in some sort of skirmish in Ugabu while trying to track down leads on the Ozma."

"If I were to ask you if you had or seen a grey ring with a red stone, what would you say?" Glinda continued her questioning.

"I've never seen one in my life. Princess, what is this about?" Vitorili asked.

"A puzzle, Popsicle. Every time I get a new piece it seems to displace others."

"You're speaking in riddles, and it's not like you."

"The only way I can wrap my head around this is by thinking in riddles." Glinda replied distractedly but then shook her head. "So how do we go about not moving?"

"I prefer a bed and good book." Elphaba quipped as she could not help herself. Glinda huffed and glared at her.

"Popsicle?"

"I'll let your mother take this one."

"Well, I think we should go with the Administration's official story for now. It does not rile them up in any fashion, but it lets you have something over them."

"Why would we do that? They'll know we know." Elphaba asked.

"Because they will see it as almost a peace offering. Politics means your enemy today is your friend tomorrow. They will let our little Galinda sit tight as long as she is not agitating. As Highmuster said, they have other things to worry about."

"And what shall we do?" Glinda asked.

"Mostly you'll stay here 'recuperating'. You will have to make some small appearances, along with your Vinkun handmaid.." Elphaba made a face and Larena smiled. "Glinda has not been back around these parts in a while. People are starting to feel neglected. Creating a good social base here will help later, if push comes to shove."

"Not a bad idea, Momsie. But what will we do otherwise?"

"Like I said; recuperate. You ladies need a nice home to feel safe. You can do that here for a while, and there's even our lake cottage not too far where you can be secluded."

"Momsie, that's a great idea!" Glinda squealed.

"Thank you, dearest. Now, it's time for bed. I assume you want me to show Miss Elphaba where the guest room is?"

"Uh, Momsie, can she sleep with me tonight? I know I'm home, but I'd still feel safer with her close."

Larena and Vitorili exchanged looks.

"Of course, dear." Larena said.

* * *

After tucking both girls in the two Uplands walked back towards their shared room.

"Vitorili, do you think?"

"It's possible, Larena. But let's just observe them for a few days before we go making any hasty conclusions."

* * *

**[A/N: It's Pfannee and Shenshen from here on]**

The Adept woke. She was in an unfamiliar place, but the warm brunette next to her told her where she was. Pfannee smiled and gave her love a light kiss on the forehead. Thick eyelashes fluttered awake.

"Good morning." Shenshen cooed.

"Good morning." Pfannee replied.

"How did you sleep?"

"Better than in a long time."

"That's good."

Pfannee gave her love another kiss and then swung her legs to the floor. She stood and her legs wobbled, but held. Taking two steps, they promptly gave and she tumbled to the floor. Shenshen was out of the bed in a flash. She got her shoulders under an arm and lifted the blonde.

"It's been three days. Why can't I stand?" Pfannee growled.

"Because it's been only three days. The doctor recommended bed rest for a week."

"I don't have time for that."

"I know, dear. How about I put you in to soak and then go get those tickets."

"Fine."

Shenshen helped Pfannee to the bathroom.

"I think I can take it from here."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok. I'll get tickets for the noon train. That should give us plenty of time to get ready."

"Thank you."

Shenshen gave her lover a gentle kiss and moved out of the bathroom. Pfannee shut the door behind her and hobbled towards the bath. She started the water and stripped off her clothes. The cuts and bruises from the past couple of days were evident on her thin frame. Her lips curled. She was thin even into her late twenties. She hoped she would have filled out as she got older but it was never to be. She sighed and gently, unsteadily, lowered herself into the tub.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Shenshen asked. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs when she saw Pfannee crest the top.

"Yes." Pfannee replied and walked down. She had a small hand bag with her, playing the part of a noblewoman.

"Good. We don't want to miss the train."

"There's no we, Shenshen." Pfannee said kindly. "I'm going alone."

"No, you're not. You're in no condition to travel by yourself. You'll never make it."

"I'll be fine. I'm feeling much better."

"You think I can't tell you are far too pale? You need someone to make you take it easy so you can face her."

"She's precisely the reason you're not going."

"I am."

"I agree with her, wife." A masculine voice came. A tall broad chested man came in to the foyer. "It would be unseemly for you to travel in the company of only another woman."

"And how well will Morrible take it if she passes out on the way, and never makes it? Who do you think will be held accountable?" Shenshen retorted and her husband blanched.

"I must insist." He said anyway.

"I decline your insistence. I have been a good wife to you, Herdon; I'm a proper lady, given you a son, and never embarrassed you. But I made it abundantly clear before we wed about certain conditions for me to be that good wife. And this falls under it."

Herdon's jaw clenched but then it relaxed. He turned away from her.

"You have done all of those things. I must say I almost forget sometimes that our marriage is not typical. Do as you must." He said, and strode away. He passed the nanny coming in with a three your old boy. Seeing the two women, he broke away from his nanny.

"Momma!" he yelled and hugged Shenshen. The sight tore at Pfannee's heart.

"Maxientius; what did I say about yelling and running in the manor?" Shenshen scolded.

"Not to."

"Quite. Now," Shenshen's voice became warm, "I'm going away on a trip for a little while. I expect you to behave."

"Is Auntie Annee going with you?"

"Yes, she is." Shenshen smiled and knelt down. She wrapped her arms around her son. "Remember I love you more than anything in the world."

"Wuv you too, Momma."

Shenshen gave him a kiss on the cheek and then the two women set off.

* * *

Pfannee and Shenshen sat in a private box on the train. They had pulled the drapes and latched the door so no one could interrupt them. Shenshen was looking out the window as she curled against Pfannee. For that moment, the world did not exist for the two women. However, it decided to intrude and Pfannee noticed the train slowing.

"Did you buy direct Emerald City tickets, my love?" Pfannee asked.

"Of course. I did not want you think I was going to make a holiday of it." Shenshen replied.

"Then why is the train slowing." Pfannee asked rhetorically, her voice growing stern. Her face was slowly starting to harden and she reached inside her bag for her wand.

"Maybe there is something on the tracks?"

"That's what worries me."

"Attention passengers," they heard a voice call out in the compartment. "There has been an issue with the Emerald City station. As such, we will be stopping at Shiz. We are sorry for the inconvenience."

"I wonder what the issue is?" Shenshen said.

"My guess is that the fighting has overrun the station." Pfannee replied grimly.

"Is it that bad?"

"From the reports I'm getting, yes."

"Oh! How are you going to get there, then?" asked Shenshen, eyes full of concern. Pfannee knew she could rent a horse in Shiz to get there in a day's time, but she did not want to abandon her lover.

"We'll wait to see if it clears up in the next couple of days." She replied.

* * *

The two women walked Shiz. It had not changed much since they had been there almost a decade ago, and it brought them back to those days. Onlookers noticed them but did not think to harass the two unescorted women. Pfannee, though dressed as elegantly as Shenshen, gave off an air of intimidation. She knew it was because the mind subconsciously picked up the subtle differences between the two: the ease of which she moved in her clothes compared to Shenshen, the deeper click of her boot heels compared to Shenshen's fashionable shoes, and the way her head scanned the area instead of just looking ahead. A group of Shiz students wandered past and Shenshen sighed.

"Takes you back, doesn't it?" she said.

"Yes."

"It seems a lifetime ago."

"It might as well be. We were different people then."

"Yes, the world was a different place. To think, the most troubling thing at the time was whether anyone was going to notice me next to Galinda." Shenshen laughed lightly and Pfannee smiled.

"I don't think that was a problem."

"Not after that first semester, no. She started spending so much time with the Witch we had to find something to do."

Pfannee laughed. "Yes, well, I suppose we did."

"Do you think Galinda ever suspected?"

"Galinda? No. She only escaped rumors of her and Elphaba because she was with Fiyero."

"Poor Fiyero. Killed by the Witch." Shenshen sighed sadly

"Only if she worked for the Gale Force." Pfannee scoffed.

"What?"

"He helped her escape Munchkinland after she mourned her sister-"

"Poor Nessarose."

"Yes. Anyway, they beat him to death for it, almost in front of Glinda."

"How do you know that?"

"I was around at that point, on my six month probation period from Morrible."

There was a long pause.

"How did we get here?" Shenshen asked sadly.

"Elphaba."

"The Witch?"

"Elphaba was never a wicked witch. That was the Wizard's and Morrible's doing."

"But she was allergic to water?"

"No; otherwise she would be dead. Just a rumor."

"But the Monkeys!"

"Shenshen, love, do you think the Wizard cared about the Monkeys? Remember, Doctor Dillamond was dragged out of class because the Wizard passed a law banning Animals in the professions. Why would he care about Monkeys? And do you think those Monkeys would work for Elphaba if she was really so terrible?"

"I guess I never put it together."

"Most didn't. But we got here because of her."

"How?"

"Remember when Glinda was showing us a few sorcery tricks?"

"Yes. You picked them up pretty well."

"Morrible caught us one time when Elphaba was still at Shiz. She reprimanded the both of us. After Elphaba fled, and they started to elevate Glinda, she needed an agent in the shadows. She remembered me."

"That's when she blackmailed you."

"Yes. Either train under her intensely for two years, or face expulsion and reveal our relationship."

"I still would have given it all up for you."

"I know, my love, but I still can't let do so for me."

"Do you remember what you asked me, the night before you left?"

"I asked you to wait for me."

"And I did, blondie bear." Shenshen said with a smile, and Pfannee could not help but smile back.

"That you did. Even with an arranged marriage."

"You remember what I said, when you came back to me a week before I was supposed to be married?"

"You said you'd run away with me."

"And I would have."

"I know, my love, but then, as now, I could not make you give up your life for me."

"And now, I'd have to agree with you. I have my son to think about."

"Not your husband?" Pfannee teased.

"Considering our conditions to him when I was about to marry, you know my feelings on this."

"It is an interesting feeling cuckolding a man."

"Pfannee! Such language!" Shenshen admonished and Pfannee laughed.

"The truth! It hurts!"

The was comfortable silence for a moment, then Shenshen quietly said,

"I hate Morrible for ruining our happiness."

"Me too, my love. But we have what happiness we can get."

"Isn't that what she is making you do now? Ruin Glinda and Elphaba's happiness?"

"Yes. But if I had to choose their happiness or the little we can get, my love, I would choose ours in a heartbeat."

* * *

"It looks like the train isn't going to the Emerald City anytime soon." Pfannee observed the next morning.

"So what will you do?" Shenshen asked timidly

"I will rent a horse. I have some contacts between here and there. I can trade off horses along the way."

"Are you well enough to do that?"

"I'm quite well enough. Last night rejuvenated me." Pfannee smiled and bent and kissed Shenshen's hand. Shenshen blushed.

"Not so loud." She whispered with a shy smile. Then, louder, "I don't wish to stay here alone."

"Then go back to the manor. I shall meet you there."

"I do not wish to do that either."

"I'm not taking you with you, my love. Not into a war zone."

"I know, and I don't want to. Spend a day on a sweaty horse? Ew."

"I tell you what: wire your husband and tell him you'll be delayed. Today, explore Shiz, and I shall be back before it's tomorrow. Same room."

"I don't know if I wish to wander Shiz by myself."

"Call on Avaric. I'm sure the Margreave of Tenmeadows is in."

"How scandalacious. Calling on a married man unchaperoned?"

"It will amuse him greatly."

"It will amuse me greatly. I shall do it."

"Shall I escort you there?"

"I would love that."

The two made their way southwest from Railway Square towards the Ozma Slopes where Avaric had his villa. The walk was not overly long and it was a nice day so both ladies enjoyed it. In Southern Shiz there were more open areas and small parks that the ladies took small detours to sit and enjoy nature. Around midday they made it to the Tenmeadows villa. They called on Avaric and, after Pfannee being very stern with the doorman, were permitted to see him.

"Ladies! How good to see you!" he boomed. He was the same as before; tall, broad of shoulder, slim of waist, and with sandy hair. Now he had added a moustache with both women thought looked ridiculous on him.

"Shenshen." He said and kissed Pfannee's hand. He took Shenshen's and kissed it. "Pfannee."

"You got that reversed Avaric." Pfannee said amusedly. She did not know how much of his incorrigible air was a show and real.

"Of course. It's so hard for me to remember sometimes which of you is which. Or is it which one is a witch? I forget. Anyway, at least I didn't call one of you Milla." He said smiling.

"I should hope not. Neither of us have penchant for Munchkinlanders." Pfannee retorted.

"She did, didn't she! Too bad Boq was always mooning over Glinda. Anyway, what brings you ladies to my door?"

"We were wondering if you could entertain Miss Shenshen here for the day. Our train has been delayed and I have some business to attend to."

"I see. This could be quite a scandal, Miss Shenshen, as you are a married woman and it is known I had proposed to you."

"That was me." Pfannee replied.

"Really?"

"Yes. I told you I'd rather marry a Tiger."

"Ah yes. That image entertained me for at least a few days."

"Avaric!" Shenshen and Pfannee exclaimed and he laughed again.

"But of course I can look after the wayward lady married to the Glikkun brute." He said with a wink towards Shenshen. "I shall guess you won't be spending the night?"

"I've already have accommodations." Shenshen sniffed.

"Just like you to ruin my fun. I should think that would cause even more of an uproar."

"Aren't you married, Avaric?" Pfannee asked.

"I think so."

"To who?"

"Who can ever remember?" he shrugged.

"Well, as fun as this is, I have to be off." Pfannee said, and gave Shenshen a peck on the cheek. She glanced at Avaric but he had discreetly turned around. She saw no one else in the foyer, so she leaned in further and gave her lover a longer kiss. They broke for air and straightened themselves. Avaric then turned around.

"Don't worry about her; I shall keep her in good hands. We can paint the town red like the old days." He said.

"Avaric." Pfannee warned but he made a shooing motion with his hands.

"Go. It's best not to keep the Spider waiting." He said but the cheerful tone was felt flat. Pfannee wondered how he knew her business, for that comment assured her he did. She bowed her head, and left the villa.

"So, my dear," Avaric said, looping his arm through Pfannee's, "do you still have your taste for Gillikin brandy?"

Shenshen giggled.

* * *

The Adept rode hard the rest of the day. She stopped at various inns and commandeered horses to keep the pace. She paid in advance for another going back that night, with a cold threat warning the owner if there was not. By dusk, she had made it to the Emerald City. As she approached the sky was smudged and the air felt dirty. The Adept knew there were fires burning in the city.

She dismounted at a stable outside the gates. Tying the horse, she made her way into the City, passing the guards with little scrutiny. As she entered she pulled her hood up and used her scarf to hide her face. Muttering a spell to blur her looks and passage, she made her way to Southstairs. She moved through one of the lesser used entrances and down to Morrible's lair.

She bypassed the guards and once again sat in the woman's tea parlor, knowing she would be there soon enough. Fifteen minutes later the woman walked in. She did not start but her eyes widened for a second and then narrowed.

"I see you're here, but no Miss Glinda. I take it there's a reason for it? I don't particularly have much time to be wasted."

"The Witch is back." The Adept replied with no preamble or emotion. Morrible started then.

"What Witch?" she hissed.

"Elphaba. She's back and is with Glinda." The Adept replied coldly. Morrible approached her quickly.

"Are you sure? Sure it's her?" Morrible asked, her voice gaining volume.

"Unless you know of another green witch that is friends with Glinda and can toss me around like a ragdoll."

"So that disturbance in Wittica was you?"

"Yes. I ambushed them with a dozen hired thugs. Needless to say, I barely escaped alive and the street was a mess."

"This both simplifies and complicates things."

"How do you want me to proceed?"

"What condition are you in?"

"Fractured ribs, bruised internal organs, torn right shoulder, and still suffering the effects of magical exhaustion."

"Is that why you took so long to get here?"

"I was unconscious for two and a half days due to magical exhaustion, and could not stand on my own until yesterday morning. Blame the train for it taking me two days to travel here."

"Quite. You're in no shape to be picking a fight with Elphaba and frankly I don't want you goading her into interfering in the City any more. Word is that the two are recuperating in Frottica after their kidnapping. My guess is that they'll be there for a while."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Go back and rest with that silly girl of yours. I am under no illusions of who took care of you these past few days. I shall call on you when I need you."

"Understood." The Adept said, and stood. She began to make her way out.

"Oh, and Adept?" Morrible said sickly sweet, and the Adept stopped. "Use that month to prepare yourself. Do you think that you could take Elphaba as you are now?"

"Do you?" the Adept replied as she walked out, leaving Morrible to swell in fury and indignation. She told herself it was because of the girl's insolence but knew it was because of the uncertainty of the answer.

"I guess I have to accelerate my plans." Morrible said and rang a bell. A porter came. "Get me the Commander. We need to discuss some things."

* * *

The Adept rode back hard, even though she felt her body protesting. She would need at least another week of rest and recuperation before she would be able to move easily again. At one point on the road she passed a company of Home Guard heading toward the City at haste. At their head was a young man. She filed it away in case she needed it later.

She arrived back at Shiz and hurried to the hotel they had rented. Breezing through the lobby, she quickly made her way to their room. She took a deep breath outside the door, and let the Adept slip away. She tried to open it but it was locked. Muttering, the latch came free and she walked into a dark room.. She saw a figure curled in the bed, and laid her arms around it. She planted a kiss on the sleeping figure's neck.

"You're late." Her sleeping lover mumbled.

"I am not. It's not tomorrow yet."

The figure rolled over and squinted at her, and then towards a clock sitting on the end table. Pfannee muttered and a soft light emanated from her hand. The clock said eleven fifty-nine.

"Lucky."

"Skilled."

"Smelly."

"Well, I admit I did not have time for a bath."

"Do that and come back."

"I will. Did you have fun at least?"

"Yes. Avaric threw a party, and I met an interesting man from the Home Guard. He had to leave early, though."

"It was probably his unit I passed on the road. What was his name?"

"Something funny. I don't quite remember? Turtle something?"

"I see. I'll let you go back to sleep."

"Hurry back."

"I will."

Pfannee thought about what Shenshen had said. She wondered why there was a Home Guard unit so far from the Emerald City, especially right now. She shrugged. Probably coordinating with the Royal Army. Her love was a bit tired (and she suspected a bit tipsy), but she still wondered at the man's name. Turtle something? It did not ring a bell of any of the Home Guard personnel she knew. She would have to look into it later. She finished and went to tuck into next to her love. Shenshen groaned and rolled over on top of her.

"Shenny, I got good news."

"What's that?" Shenshen asked sleepily.

"Morrible gave me R&R."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"For how long?"

"For however long Glinda stays in Frottica."

"Perhaps we should pay them a visit and convince her to stay longer."

"That might not be a bad idea. But not for a couple of weeks."

"Of course not. Until then, you're mine."

"And you're mine."


	32. Recovery

The next morning was an interesting feeling for Glinda. She woke and for the first time in a long while she had nothing to do and nowhere to be. That was not completely true; she had to go down to the militia headquarters in Frottica and commend them. Besides, that, however, she would be left to her own devices.

She stood and glanced over at the sleeping Elphaba. She could tell her lover was exhausted because she had not moved in her sleep nor woke when Glinda stood. The tiny nightdress Elphaba slept in did nothing to conceal her; especially since it was bunched up around her midsection. Glinda had the urge to go exploring, but a knock at the door stopped her.

"Yes?" she called out.

"Galinda, it's me."

"One minute Momsie."

Galinda threw on a robe, and covered up Elphaba. She then went and opened the door for her mother, but did not move to allow entry.

"Yes?"

"Your father wanted to leave within the hour for Frottica. I convinced him it would have to be at least an hour and a half." Her mother Larena replied and looked over her shoulder to see a sleeping Elphaba. "Remarkable. When one sees her sleeping like this you can almost forget she was the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Momsie," Glinda said, "two things. One, she was never wicked so please do not refer to her as such."

"I'm sorry darling. Old habits. I shall try. And the second?"

Glinda leaned in close and whispered in ear. "She's not asleep. She hasn't been since you knocked on the door. She's listening to the conversation."

"Really?" Larena whispered back.

"Yes."

"Then why isn't she getting up and saying hello. It's quite rude."

"Because she has a natural shyness for letting people see her with large amount of skin showing. Most likely from years of constant torment."

"Oh."

"And because she's really exhausted from the sex last night." Glinda whispered a little louder. Larena inhaled sharply and Elphaba sat up sharply.

"Glinda!" she hissed.

"Oh, Elphie, you're awake! How nice. Momsie was just stopping by to remind me about going to Frottica." Glinda giggled.

"That was completely inappropriate conversation, Galinda." Her mother chastised.

"Oh, Momsie. We didn't have sex." Glinda said exasperated. "I mean, she has at least two broken ribs."

"I suppose you're quite right. Oh, Miss Elphaba!" Larena said as Elphaba appeared next to Glinda. "You startled me. You move with such grace."

"Prowling the night trying not to get caught will instill that in you." Elphaba replied evenly. "How are you, Mrs. Upland?"

"Quite good. And yourself?"

"Fine."

"No, you're not Elphie." Glinda retorted and Elphaba glared at her. "Which reminds me; Momsie, can you summon a doctor called Eleman? He was at Fatemaker's Inn yesterday, and it is his horse and carriage we came in on."

"I shall do so at once. I assume he has no issues with Miss Elphaba?"

"No."

"Really, Mrs. Upland," Elphaba cut in, "I'm fine."

"You are many things, my dear, but fine is not one of them. I can see you starting to sweat already. Whatever magic took you to get you here has worn off, hasn't it?"

"A draught, and yes, it has." Elphaba reluctantly agreed. She saw now where Glinda got her linguistic skill from.

"Then he shall be summoned." Larena said definitively.

"Do I not get a say?" Elphaba growled.

"You had yours. I took it into consideration, and now doing what it best." Larena replied evenly.

"Elphie," Glinda said and put a hand on the green woman's arm, "Momsie is mothering you."

"Well, I wouldn't know that because-" Elphaba started but the hand on her arm made her stop and take a deep breath. Calmer, she continued. "I apologize, Mrs. Upland. I did not know my mother."

"I am sorry to hear that. Mothers can be pushy but we always try to do what is best for our children; even if they don't think so."

"How many times I've heard that." Glinda said with a giggle.

"And you still haven't died from not having an extra scoop of ice cream." Larena said with a smile.

"Elphie lets me have as much ice cream as I want." Glinda could not help but say. She blushed at bit about how that sounded. Larena noted that mentally.

"Only if, my sweet, you do double your agoy that day." Elphaba replied. Larena also noted the term of endearment.

"That's an interesting nickname." She commented and both women blushed.

"I gave it to her because I've never met someone with such a big heart." Elphaba said, blushing deeper. Larena's aesthetic eye noticed the color similarity to the room. Another note.

"Except you. Look at everything you've done." Glinda replied.

"Compared to you, it's been nothing." Elphaba countered. Larena was starting to feel like she was intruding.

"Well, ladies, hopefully we can make it so you both continue to do good. Which is why you, Miss Elphaba, need more rest; and you, Galinda, need to prepare. It will take you awhile to get presentable. I still believe I have a dress you can fit into." Larena said.

"Yes, Momsie." Galinda said. Larena nodded and left them both.

"Glinda, you know it won't take you that long. Not with your base spell." Elphaba said.

"I know." She responded happily. "It just gives me time to do the things I want. I need to do my agoy, and then take a bath."

"I guess you'll want me to be a good girl and sit still."

"Yes." Glinda replied huskily and led Elphaba to the bed. Sitting her down, Glinda crawled over and whispered in her ear. "And if you are, I promise to give you a treat."

"And what would that be?" Elphaba asked breathlessly. She was going to say it was because of the rib, and not because of Glinda.

Glinda pulled away and slowly eased the night dress over her head. Elphaba inhaled sharply as Glinda turned and dropped it.

"A nice little show. No one said I have to do agoy clothed, did they?"

* * *

Glinda felt better after her agoy (which she added a bit of flair to for Elphaba) and afterwards went to clean up. Elphaba had joined her and showed her appreciation for Glinda's show. Unfortunately Elphaba's injuries had decided to cut the session short before Glinda could return the favor.

After sitting her love down and casting a pain relief spell on her, Glinda had tended to her appearance. Her mother was surprised at how well the gown had fit Glinda (being of slightly different builds). She remarked that Glinda's fitness routine seemed to be working but not to overdo it. Glinda had smiled. Her mother had started to become worried since they were pressed for time but Glinda waved her wand and her base was set. A little added touches supplied by her mother (who' skills surpassed Glinda's own) and she was ready to go.

Her father and he then went to Frottica proper. Word had gotten out that she would be in town today and many of the Frotticans were out to see her. Glinda smiled her best smile and waved. It was not hard to be in a good mood with being home in general, and her morning in particular. Her father pulled the carriage up to the militia headquarters where a crowd had already started to form. He had helped her out and she greeted the crowd. It had taken her less than half an hour to do, and then went into the militia headquarters with her father.

* * *

After that day, the week had been one of recovery. Dr. Eleman had come over the day after to check up on Elphaba.

"And how are you?" Eleman asked as he entered the room. "Still fidgety and not wanting to rest, I see."

"Doctor, I don't need your services." Elphaba retorted.

"Which means you absolutely do. Now lay back and pull up your dress so I can check your ribs. You're wearing bloomers, correct?"

"No." Elphaba replied, blushing. Eleman stopped.

"I shall wait outside then, while you change." He said quickly, and shuffled out. Glinda giggled and Elphaba glared at her. She grabbed a pair of drawers and threw them at Elphaba.

"So naughty, not having any underwear on."

"You weren't complaining earlier."

Glinda giggled again and got up to call the doctor back. Elphaba pulled up her dress and the doctor began to poke and prod her ribs.

"Hm. You seem to have two broken ribs. Probably some bruising of the internal organs. Your stable condition is mostly likely only due to the vitality draught. You'll need rest for the week; no strenuous activities."

"Doctor, by strenuous activities; what do you mean?" Elphaba asked.

"No vigorous movement or exercise. Sex is ok, as long as you don't get too creative." He answered and Elphaba blushed. The doctor started unpacking things from his bag and placing them on a desk.

"Doctor," Glinda cut in, "how is Miss Wynne?"

"She is slowly but surely getting better. The vitality draught has kept her on the road to recovery but her shoulder will take much time to heal."

"That's good to hear."

"If you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave of you. Good day, ladies."

After he left the two women relaxed. Glinda did not let Elphaba move much around the room, staying to wait on her. She frustrated Elphaba with her hovering but ultimately Elphaba enjoyed it. She had never felt so wanted, or cared for. She had never felt so…loved.

Of course Elphaba was not one to stay in bed past the minimum required time. As soon as the next week rolled around she was up and about. She was still weak from recovering but with Doctor Eleman's ok she started her strength training again. The combination had the tendency to leave her hobbling around, and Glinda was ever attentive; something that her parents were aware of.

Elphaba also resumed their schedule of practicing from the book. Having started the water section, however, required them to move outside. It was one such day that Glinda's parents sought them out. Glinda was practicing a simple water conjuration spell at the time, and the approach of her parents caused her to lose focus and overemphasize the spell. Instead of a steady stream, a torrent gushed out of the wand and soaked Elphaba. The sight of the soggy veil clad woman caused Glinda to lapse into a fit of giggles.

"I see your practice is going well." Larena said.

"Quite." Elphaba replied wetly.

"We come baring interesting news. Shall we adjourn to the veranda?" Larena asked.

"Sure, Momsie."

The three women and one man moved to the patio to sit under the umbrella. Summer was fast approaching and it was beginning to heat up. Even the drenched Elphaba was beginning to feel it. Glinda and Larena waited to be seated by Vitorili, but Elphaba took her seat herself. It had irked Vitorili at first, as he considered himself a proper gentleman, but soon grew to respect it. Elphaba was not reliant on anyone for her state.

"Well?" Elphaba asked.

"Highmuster." Larena prodded.

"It appears that the rumbling from northern Munchkinland about dissent was more than that. We just received wire that a full scale revolt happened there." He started.

"Impossible." Elphaba replied. "Munchkinland's heaviest and most loyal subjects are in the north."

"Well, that's part of it. It seems the women there were no longer satisfied with being considered property by the men. They thought they could do more to help the cause then sit inside crocheting. They petitioned the towns but were shot down hard by the mayors and the Governor. That did not go over well. They gathered together and raided the militia headquarters for supplies, and started marching south." Vitorili continued.

"Why didn't the militia stop them?" Elphaba asked.

"I imagine they couldn't bear to fire on their wives and daughters." Vitorili replied.

"Who is leading the revolt?" Glinda asked.

"A women named Jinjuria." He told her.

"That's a funny name."

"It's not her real one. It's because she has flaming red hair." Elphaba answered, deep in thought. "I knew of her while in the Resistance. We tried to get her to join up with us, but she was staunchly opposed to the idea. She was more focused on toppling my sister."

"So you met her?" Larena asked but Elphaba shook her head.

"No. She refused to meet with the governor's sister and because of my involvement would not work with us."

"Do you know anything else about her?" Vitorili asked.

"She's young; maybe thirtyish. She has flaming red hair and pale skin. She may not actually be a Munchkinlander. Some said she had the look of the Gillikinese that live near the border. She started becoming prominent after my sister took power, and was known for not only being very charismatic but almost a genius at strategy. She ran the militia in circles for years and they never caught sight of her. She was still active after my sister died, but I did not have much time to figure out what her new plans were." Elphaba elaborated, then fell silent.

"What would you guess her plans are?"

"If she is looking to empower women, my guess is she will go town to town and get as many as she can. Then, she will march on Colwen Grounds."

There was silence for a bit, and then Glinda spoke.

"Well, look on the bright side, Elphie." She said with a smile. "That's one less cause that you need to fight for."

Elphaba barked out a laugh, and then smiled.

"That's good. Helping you control your magic is taxing enough."

"Hey!"

* * *

The pale moonlight shone through the window as Glinda awoke. She paused; trying to find the source of what woke her. The cool night air sent a shiver across her body, causing her to realize. Elphaba was no longer in bed. Looking around the room, she could not see her love either. Glinda quickly put a robe on and grabbed her wand before hurrying out the door.

She found her emerald woman exactly where she thought she would; on the veranda staring at the moon. Glinda watched her for a moment, drinking in the sight of the moonlight shining off her ebony hair. The pale light of the full moon almost made Elphaba's skin appear normal.

"How long are you planning on staring?" Elphaba's voice startled Glinda out of her admiration. It sounded tired and worn.

"I'm sorry, Elphie. You just look so beautiful under the moonlight." Glinda replied as she walked up next to her.

"Thank you, my sweet." She answered hollowly.

"Elphie, what is it?"

"Nothing. A nightmare, is all."

"Something tells me there is more to it than that."

"No."

Glinda put a hand to Elphaba's cheek. The emerald woman flinched and closed her eyes.

"Tell me, Elphie."

"It was Fiyero." was the whispered response. The pain in her voice tugged at Glinda's heart for reasons innumerable. "He spoke to me. Told me to not give up hope. That he would be with me always."

"Could have been a vision?" Glinda asked hoarsely. She did not want it to be true but she had to know.

"I don't think so. They rarely come at night, and always show me things the way things will be. Fiyero was human, so it was the past."

"Then it is the weight of it all finally catching up to you. Come, Elphie, let's go back to bed. I'll make you feel better." She took Elphaba's hand and started leading her back to the room.

"I don't know if I can deal with that kind of affection right now, my sweet."

"As to be expected, dear. I can't imagine having sex after waking up from a dream about my ex. It will be just cuddles with a little bit of petting."

"Thank you, Glinda. You really are the best thing to ever happen to me."

"You too, Elphie."

"And Glinda? Don't you dare tell anyone this, but I really like being cuddled and pet."

Glinda laughed. "We all do, my beautiful emerald, but I shall keep it a secret. Wouldn't want to ruin your wicked image."

"It's hard to be terrifying when people think of you being cuddled."

"A tactic for later. Images of the Wicked Witch being cuddled and purring like a kitten."

"I do not purr." Elphaba said flatly as they reached the room. The dubious look on Glinda's face caused her to add, "Much."

"Like a kitten. Now come, it's time for one of your favorite things."

Elphaba sighed and crawled into bed next to Glinda where the blonde made good on her promise, and Elphaba did her best not to purr too much.

* * *

As the door to the room shut Glinda's parents retreated from the study from which they were observing.

"I think that pretty much answers that." Vitorili said.

"Quite. Do you think it could be some magic spell?" Larena asked

"Not of the sorcery variety. It's just the magic of love. Nothing more."

"You always were such a hopeless romantic. It's where Glinda gets all her ideas from."

Vitorili raised an eyebrow and then bent down and scooped his wife up. She let out a cry of surprise.

"You never seemed to mind."

"Never said I did."

"Come, dear, I think I feel in the mood to be a hopeless romantic."

"That sounds quite nice."

* * *

"Glinda, dear, can we talk to you?" her mother asked as Glinda went to enter the kitchen.

"Of course, Momsie. I was just about to grab food for me and Elphie."

"It's about that dear."

"About what?"

"Come sit with me and your father in the solarium."

Glinda nervously followed her mother to the room. Her father was standing with his back to the door looking out the window. As he heard them come in her smiled and went to sit them both. Glinda was slightly uneasy as he remained standing. There was a silence for a few moments, but Glinda could not stand it.

"So, what's this about? You said about that, but I assume you mean Elphie." Glinda asked.

"Yes, cupcake." Vitorili said. "We know that you care for her."

"Very much so. I'm still confused."

"That's not what we mean, princess." Vitorili said, and then sighed. "We know that you are in love with her."

Glinda froze. She tried to stutter some response but her mother cut her off.

"Does she feel the same way about you?" Larena asked.

"Yes." Glinda managed to gasp out.

"And it's not some sort of magical spell, is it?"

Glinda was on her feet before she realized it.

"How dare you, Momsie-"

"It had to be asked, darling. She is a very powerful witch."

"I know, Momsie. Believe me, I know." Glinda said, and paused to think. "Momsie, Popsicle, you don't seem very surprised."

"Glinda, darling," her mother said with a smile, "You've always been a lover. I remember when you used to come home and tell me about all your little girlfriends and how wonderful your weddings would be."

"Oh." Glinda replied, cheeks growing hot. "I had quite forgotten about that."

"It was very cute." Her father added.

"But if you knew I was attracted to women, why did you let me court all those boys?" Glinda asked.

"As we said, darling, a lover. Ask yourself: did you not like those boys?" her mother said with a small smile.

"No. I did so much as I could."

"We are to blame, somewhat, for your lack of realization." Vitorili said. Larena frowned at him but he ignored her warning. "We did encourage you court those boys and forget about the girls."

"And why would you do that if you truly cared for her?" came Elphaba's harsh voice. Glinda and Larena twisted to see her standing in the doorway. She wore her black button up dress and had her hands clasped behind her back. Her face had a hard scrutiny that cast the perfect image of a wicked witch.

"Miss Elphaba, please, sit." Vitorili offered, pulling out a chair. She lifted a hand in declination.

"No thank you, Vitorili. I prefer to stand at this moment." She replied, voice hard. He nodded to her, not missing her use of his name.

"Very well. To answer your question: we did so because our little Galinda, while a joy, did not seem to be all that bright."

"Popsicle!"

"I'm sorry, cupcake, but it was true. You were more interested in dresses and shoes and things that sparkled than anything serious. While in Frottica, and Gillikin in general, same sex couples are not completely ostracized, they have to work much harder than opposite sex couples. Frankly, cupcake, we didn't think you could do it. You were a very feeling girl and we didn't want to see you put yourself through that. We thought if we could get you married to a good man he could give you all the golden things you wanted, or at least take care of you well enough until we passed and you got our inheritance."

"That's horrible." Elphaba said, striding forward. Glinda had gone into shock.

"I agree. But it was the best option we could come up with to keep our Galinda safe." Larena replied.

"By not giving her a choice in her own happiness?"

"What would you have had us do, Miss Elphaba?" Larena retorted sharply. "Wait until she came back crying from school because she was being tormented? Let her hear the whispers of people on the street mocking her?"

"It was not your choice to make." Elphaba came back harshly and put a hand on Glinda's shoulder. "She may have surprised you with her strength."

"Do you really think our Galinda, the one you met all those years ago, would have made the tough choice? One that brought her pain and discomfort?" Larena asked. Elphaba snarled but did not respond. Glinda felt a tingling from where Elphaba's hand met her shoulder.

"Enough. The both of you." Glinda said softly but firmly. Both women fell silent and looked away. "Elphaba, calm down. I can feel the magic bleeding off of you."

Elphaba quickly withdrew her hand and her features softened.

"I'm sorry, my sweet."

"I know. You tend to be over protective of me."

"I wouldn't say over protective."

Vitorili and Larena shared a glance.

"Momsie, Popsicle?" Glinda said calmly.

"Yes, princess?"

"I can't say I am happy with your decision, but I understand why you did it." Glinda continued, using her Glinda the Good voice. The tone cut her parents more than any yelling could. "I will not say it was the right decision, but your assessment of me back then was accurate, as time as shown. Now, was that all?"

"No." Vitorili said quietly. Larena had paled and seemed to wither. Vitorili had to place an arm around her to anchor her. "We decided that with all that you have gone through, you should be able to go someplace where you can be yourselves without worry. So, we had the cabin readied for you. We think that after a few more days of entertaining you should retire there."

"Thank you so much, Momsie. Popsicle." Glinda said, brightening at the prospect of alone time with Elphaba. She got up and gave her mom a hug and two kisses. It seemed to strengthen the woman. She threw her arms her father and gave him a kiss also.

"You two deserve it." Larena said softly. Glinda smiled.

"If that's all, Momsie, I think I should like to go for a walk." Glinda said and excused herself. Elphaba went to follow but Glinda stopped her. "Sorry, Elphie, but I'd like to go alone."

"Ok." Elphaba replied, a bit dumbstruck. Glinda smiled and reached up to give her a peck on her cheek, then disappeared around the corner. The three watched her go.

"I know you must think us wicked, Miss Elphaba," Larena said, "but do you think that if your mother could have protected you from the pain you suffered, she would have?"

"I don't know." Elphaba replied flatly. "I never knew her. She died before I could form any memories. All I have of her are portraits and stories."

"I have no doubt that she would have." Larena replied. "Wouldn't you for your child?"

"I have no doubt that I would make a terrible mother; just as I have no doubt that Glinda would make an excellent one."

"I think you will make an excellent mother someday. They come in all forms. Some are loving and tender, and some are strict and understanding."

"And what of fathers?" Elphaba replied, her voice beginning to cloud with emotion. "Mine showed me nothing but hate."

"We men are fools." Vitorili replied in a deep, low voice. It caused Elphaba to turn and look at him. "Well-meaning fools, but fools none the less. I remember your story, and Glinda has filled me in on some of the other details."

"What?"

"Yes. Daddy-daughter confidentiality, you see." He replied with a smile. "My guess your father felt very inadequate after you were born, and that led to his actions with your mother. After she died," he saw Elphaba wither, "he was hurting and needed some outlet for his pain and supposed failure to protect your mother. He blamed you because you were the physical object of his failure. He overcompensated with your sister, babying her, and overcompensated with you, tormenting you."

"That doesn't make it right." Elphaba growled.

"No. Your father was too weak a man to see past his own feelings and do what was needed, no matter how hard it was for him." Vitorili replied coldly. "But as I said, fools."

"How could he have thought it was his fault? That makes no sense." Elphaba hissed.

"Society conditions men as it does women. It tries to tell us we need to protect our close ones. That if we can't protect them, it's our fault. That we needed to be stronger. No matter how irrational that is, or how demeaning it is to those we love."

"I see." Elphaba said evenly.

"My guess is you've had the same sort of conditioning, but by your father."

"You know nothing of me!" Elphaba snapped, and nearby a plant exploded. The room jumped. Elphaba's eyes widened and he voice came out frightened. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's quite alright." Larena said. "We are dealing with some intense subjects. Highmuster had not left that part of his past career behind him, and feels the need to analyze everyone. Excuse me while I got get a broom."

There was silence in the room. Elphaba looked down at the floor, and shuffled her feet. She looked at Vitorili to see him calm as if he was on a summer carriage ride.

"How can you do it?" she asked quietly.

"What, specifically?"

"Control your feelings like that? I never have seemed to be able to."

"I'll let you in on a little secret." He said, and whispered conspiratorially. "I don't. Never have."

"Then how are you so calm?"

"Because I deal with my feelings, Miss Elphaba. Feelings are meant to be experienced. They are what make us alive. I understand my feelings and process them. I could be angry at you for destroying my house, slightly scared at the power you possess, and jealous of the affection my daughter gives you. I have felt all of those. But I know that you did not mean to blow up that plant; know that I can't do anything to affect how much power you possess so there's no reason to fear it because you will do with it as you will; and no matter how much my daughter cares for you that it does not mean she cares for me any less."

"And that works?"

"Eventually." He said with a smile. "People's feelings are affected by external and internal factors. Externally, there are things you can do something about, and things you can't. Don't let the things that you can't control affect you; it's pointless. Things you can control strive to control. Internally, you change how you feel. I feel a bit of disgust with myself with how we made some choices for Galinda. But I feel pride that she turned out well, anyway."

"I see."

"It's not perfect, Miss Elphaba, but it's what I do."

"I shall try it. Thank you."


	33. Back in Black

"One short day and were off to the lake house!" Glinda bubbled. The two women were sitting in Glinda's room and Elphaba's veil was undone but not off.

"And then we'll be done with these incessant social calls." Elphaba grumbled happily. Glinda pouted.

"Elphie, don't tell me the months of work has been undone already? It hasn't even been that long!"

"No. But you could never force me to like it." Elphaba replied. Glinda opened her mouth to reply but there was a knock at the door. A moment later her mother walked in.

"Dear, there's some callers for you here."

"Who?"

"Some old friends of yours from Shiz. Miss Pfannee of Pfann Hall, and Miss Shenshen Minkos nee Arivistus."

Elphaba's eyes narrowed and she quickly veiled herself. Glinda's face scrunched up into concern.

"Hm. I haven't seen those two in years." she said. "Well, best not to keep them waiting."

The two straightened up and went to the foyer. As was announced, there stood Pfannee and Shenshen dressed in fine livery. Glinda could almost hear Elphaba mentally sigh. Glinda smiled and floated down the stairs but Elphaba had to force herself not to trudge. She hoped the two women could not tell she was tense, but then again they were not the brightest pair.

"Miss Pfannee; Miss Shenshen; How nice to see you again! It's been too long." Glinda greeted.

"Yes. Ever since that nasty business with the Wicked Witch of the West." Pfannee replied, smiling. Glinda did not let it show the comment bothered her. She knew that Elphaba would brush it off.

"Yes. It was quite a trying time for everyone." Glinda deflected. "But let's not talk about such times. We should talk about happier things."

Glinda motioned to the parlor and the three women moved into it while Elphaba brought up the rear. Elphaba could tell that Pfannee was paying close attention to her. She attributed it to the women's distaste for the lower class. Elphaba chose her customary seat near the door while the women sat at the table.

"So, we hear you had an adventure of sorts; kidnapped, how dreadful!" Pfannee said.

"Yes; it was very trying." Glinda replied.

"What did they want?" Shenshen asked.

"I don't rightly know. Their leader, a sorceress of some kind, kept ranting about how she could take over Oz now she had me. It did not make much sense." Glinda lied easily. She had been saying it enough over the past two weeks.

"Did you recognize her?" Pfannee inquired. "I thought all you witches knew each other."

"I'm a sorceress, Pfannee. I'd like to point that out."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Most Ozian's don't know the difference. But no, I didn't recognize her."

"I can only imagine what a hideous sight she was. Most witches are." Pfannee continued.

"She was a sorceress, Pfannee, and just because they are evil does not mean they look it."

"Oh, dear me. I just assumed since the Wicked Witch was so ugly."

"I've found, Pfannee, that sometime the most wicked people are those that are the handsomest." Glinda replied evenly.

"Oh, but we would never think you evil, Miss Glinda." Shenshen said. "You're far too good."

"Quite true, Shenshen." Pfannee added.

"Thank you, both, ladies." Glinda replied.

"Let's be onto happier things. This talk of doom and gloom is depressing." Shenshen said. "Have you thought about settling down, Glinda?"

"No." she replied stiffly. "I have been much too busy."

"Oh, well, you should." Shenshen continued. "Having a man take care of all the work is nice. It's almost as if you don't have to think. Marrying was one of the best decisions I made."

"I'm still heartbroken over the loss of Fiyero." Glinda replied, adding a bit of sadness into her voice.

"Oh, Glinda, I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to bring up such sad memories!" Pfannee apologized.

"Yes; do cheer up! We shall talk of other things." Shenshen added.

After that, they moved onto idle conversation of little importance. Glinda controlled her impatience of this mundane prattle, wondering how she had stood it before. Then again, that was a decade ago now, and things had changed. After another hour, Glinda begged apologies at a busy schedule and saw the two ladies off with a fond farewell. The two smiled and walked to their carriage.

As soon as Glinda and Elphaba were inside Elphaba unhooked her veil.

"That was painful." She said.

"Yes it was."

"I don't know how, but I think they knew it was me."

"Elphie, you're letting your paranoia run away with you again."

"I don't think so. Pfannee seemed especially antagonizing."

"She was always like that. I think, my love, you're letting your intense dislike ascribe motives that weren't there. Aside from pettiness."

"Perhaps you're right."

"Good. Now let us relax. We have at least two more of these today."

Elphaba groaned.

X

"Well, that was interesting." Pfannee said. They were aboard the train from Frottica to Wittica in a private compartment.

"Yes it was. Not even a peep." Shenshen replied. "That's not the Elphaba I remember."

"She has been in hiding for almost a year. Apparently she has learned to control herself."

"Will it be much more difficult for you to force her out, then?"

"The plan wasn't necessarily to do that. Both of them are just as tired as I am. I was trying to make Elphaba reveal herself so they would have to move before they would have been full strength. Then I could have ambushed them again, perhaps getting another Adept to help."

"Why can't you get one to help anyway?"

"All the other Adepts are much less experienced than I am, and less trained. They're mostly for espionage." At Shenshen's confused look, Pfannee smiled lovingly. "Spying, my dear."

"Oh."

"Anyway, Morrible doesn't like us associating because she's afraid we'll try to usurp her. But if I could get them to move in a weakened state, I'm sure she would have agreed. Now, however, we have to wait."

"How are you going to keep an eye on them from Wittica?"

"Remember when I accidently sneezed into my powder?"

"Yes. How embarrassing."

"Well, that actually is a tracking powder. I can scry for it easily."

"Oh."

"Now, my dear lady, all we can do is we wait."

"And what could we do until they move?"

"I have a few ideas."

X

"Elphie, come on!" Glinda yelled.

She was standing just outside the cabin by the lake. Elphaba, mumbling inside, thought she looked a picture. Her one piece light blue swimsuit that covered her entire torso was accented by a white sunhat and matching wrap for her legs. Elphaba, the other hand, was clad in black one piece with similar hat and wrap. She had never felt so exposed in her life.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." She grumbled. Glinda sighed.

"Well, you always protested in school. Remember that time you threw a fit in front of everyone?"

"It was not a fit. It was a well-constructed argument."

"Elphie; there is nothing else you could call your rant about the objectification of women by forcing them to swim. Really, we were covered up more than the boys were."

"It's true! The progressive sexualization of women's clothing…" Elphaba started and Glinda tuned her out.

Glinda walked down to the beach and stopped in front of the water. Elphaba followed, continuing to rant. Glinda smiled and dropped her wrap, revealing her long legs. She stretched up and then bent to touch her toes.

"And with that…." Elphaba's voice died out as she watched Glinda warm up. Glinda gave her butt a little wiggle, and Elphaba realized she was being teased. She looked up to see Glinda grinning, who giggled.

"Thought that would get you attention. Now, let's swim!" she yelled happily and tore off to the water. Elphaba smiled and followed at a much more subdued pace.

Glinda splashed happily into the water and then dove in. Elphaba slipped more cautiously into it. She never particularly liked swimming and most did not invite her to do so. Elphaba reasoned it had something to do with her skin. The water was cool to her and it helped eliminate some of the coming summer heat. Elphaba was startled when something large and wet jumped on her back, toppling her forward. She came up sputtering to see a smiling Glinda.

"What was that for?" Elphaba asked.

"Because I felt like it."

"What?"

"Yep, just like this." Glinda answered and tackled Elphaba. The green woman fell backwards, her bottom landing hard in the sand. She posted up onto her elbows to glare at her blonde. Glinda just giggled and captured Elphaba's pressed lips with hers. The blonde released a less chagrined looking Elphaba and giggled again. She ground her hips a little.

"Oh, I see why my romance novels always have a hot beach scene." Glinda cooed. Elphaba arched an eyebrow.

"You read that trash?"

"Something has to get a girl by. And not for a while now. I have something better." Glinda replied and bent low again.

X

"Why don't you want to go ring today?" Glinda huffed the next day, arms crossed.

"I've done quite enough riding for my lifetime, my sweet." Elphaba replied with a slight smile. "Plus, I think I'm still getting sand out of places that it shouldn't be."

"I'm sorry. How was I supposed to know it gets everywhere?" Glinda pouted.

"Did they leave that part out of your smut novels?"

"Yes."

Elphaba smiled and leaned down to catch those pouting lips in her own. The blonde tried not to soften her pout, but eventually melted, wrapping her arm around Elphaba. When Elphaba broke the kiss Glinda sighed and put her head against the taller woman's chest.

"So what do you want to do, Elphie?"

"I think we should start practicing our spells some more."

"That's all you ever want to do; study and practice. Oh, and exercise."

"I haven't heard you complaining about the exercise." Elphaba replied and Glinda grinned. She reached around and grabbed large handfuls of Elphaba.

"It does give you a great butt."

"Glinda!"

"Oh please. There's no one around to see us."

"Still. Behave."

"I have a better idea. How about we makes some magic of our own, and then we can practice."

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"I have six years to make up, Elphie. I thought you alone would understand needing to devote time to catching up."

"That has to be the absolute worst line I have ever heard." Elphaba said with a grin.

"Really? Worse than all of Avaric's?"

"Maybe not."

"So?"

"So."

"What do you think?"

"A lot of things."

"Elphie!"

"I think it is a marvelous idea, my sweet."

X

Later, Glinda was practicing with her wand. The witches had moved on from simple water spells to combining water and air magics. Glinda was currently trying to conjure a cloud. Elphaba was lounging in the nearby chair. Neither woman had completely redressed. Glinda was in her short camisole. Elphaba was in one of her sleeveless button up frocks, but the buttons were undone, leaving an unbroken trail of green from neck to navel. Her breasts were hidden by the edges of the frocks with just a tease of the swell. All in all it was making it very difficult for Glinda to concentrate.

"Focus." Elphaba drawled. Glinda frowned. Since when did Elphaba drawl? She had never drawled in all the times she knew her. "Focus."

The cloud slowly coalesced across from her and began to rain small droplets. Glinda let sigh of happiness, but the cloud exploded and poured water all over her. Elphaba cackled, standing, and Glinda glared. Both of their attentions were broken by a polite cough. They turned to see her mother standing at the corner of the cabin.

"Momsie!" she squeaked and blushed. She hurried for her top dress. Elphaba turned a deep violet and spun around to button her own, and then do her hair.

"Hello, darling. I see you two have been busy." She said and Glinda blushed as she threw her dress on. "Come dear; they are respectable now."

At the call her father came around the corner. Both women blushed deeper.

"Popsicle! Did you see…"

"No, princess. I did round the corner for a second but turned around when I noticed the clothes pile. I thought it best for your mother to see the state of your dress, as I remember you are not comfortable with people seeing your skin, Miss Elphaba."

"Thank you." Elphaba replied, blushing. "It's nothing personal."

"I know." Vitorili replied. "A father always thinks about protecting his girls, even from himself."

"Oh Popsicle!" Glinda said and threw herself at him. He caught her with practiced ease and pet her head. She sniffled happily. Elphaba walked up to him shyly.

"I'm not the one to be overly expressive, Vitorili, but understand these past couple of weeks has meant much to me. My own father was not like you, and you have been more a father to me than him." Elphaba blushed a bit, and looked down. She added awkwardly. "I like our talks."

"I do too, Miss Elphaba."

"Can I…give you a hug?" she asked. Vitorili smiled and let go of Glinda (who happily latched onto her mother). Elphaba smiled and embraced him.

"You will always have a place with us, Elphaba." He said. "With or without my cupcake."

"Why did you come, Momsie; Popsicle? Not that I mind having you around."

"Four reasons." Her father said and let go of Elphaba. "One: to make sure you're both still alive. Check. Two: to make sure you haven't fled somewhere without telling us. Check. Three: to bring you food and supplies. They're in the cart so we'll mark it up as in progress. Four: to give you news."

"Oh."

"I'll go inside, dears, while you straighten up and your father brings in the supplies from the cart." Larena said. Vitorili sighed.

"You know what they say, Miss Elphaba." he said with and threw her a wink. "No rest for the wicked."

"Boo, Popsicle. Bad joke." Glinda grumbled. Elphaba laughed and he did too. He smiled and moved around the cabin back towards the front. Larena watched him go with a slight smile on her lips. She sighed.

"He's quite charming." Elphaba said.

"That he is. What did I say, Galinda, about charming men?" Larena replied.

"To be wary of them." Glinda answered.

"And that is still true. My parents' should have agreed when he asked for my hand; except that he charmed them. So, always be careful. Charming men get much more than you think possible." She replied with amusement, and moved into the cabin.

"Now I know where you get it from." Elphaba said and Glinda smiled.

"Momsie can be quite charming herself, so I get it from both."

X

"So, what news?"

"It seems that Jinjuria has stopped heading south and has turned eastward." Vitorili said quietly. Glinda blinked and Elphaba's brow furrowed.

"Eastward? Why?" Glinda asked.

"I'm guessing Boq finally got enough troops together so they couldn't storm Colwen Grounds." Elphaba answered and Vitorili nodded.

"Yes. Reports are that Jinjuria has been arming and training her female recruits. She's serious about it now." He said.

"But why east? Is she heading to Gillikin?" Elphaba asked.

"No. She would get no traction here, and I don't think she is going to Quadling Country either." Vitorili answered. "The only thing I can think of is that she is making for the Emerald City."

"No." Glinda gasped. "There's no way she could beat the Gale Force and the Home Guard."

"Unless she turned the women of the City against them." Elphaba countered.

"Even if not, she will be dragging Munchkinland's militia behind her like a tail." Vitorili responded. "If she shows up with a large army, and sways the City's women to her side, the Gale Force and Home Guard could be in for it. Combined with having a Munchkinland army right there, it is a very explosive situation."

"I agree." Elphaba said, "But there's not really much we can do about it right now."

"I know." Vitorili replied and stood up. "I just thought you should be informed."

"Thank you." Glinda said and gave him a hug, followed by her mother.

"Take care, darlings." Larena said and she wrapped her arm around Vitorili's. They saw them out and watched as Vitorili helped Larena up into the cart. Soon, they were just a speck in the distance.

X

Glinda padded slowly onto the patio deck wrapped in her fluffy pink robe. The moonlight cast deep shadows over the world, but she could still see the object of her search. Elphaba stood, a tower of shadows herself, staring into the distance. Oddly, she had wrapped herself in her dark robes and placed her old hat upon her head.

"I'm sorry that I woke you." Came her voice, timid and soft.

"Fiyero again?" Glinda asked.

"Yes."

"He always had that annoying habit of showing up when you least expect it." Glinda joked and she saw Elphaba relax slightly.

"That he did."

"The same as last time?"

"Yes. But this time he told me he loved me." Elphaba all but whispered. Glinda's heart froze.

"I…see." Was all that she could think to say. Elphaba did not seem to notice.

"That's when I woke up. I saw you, and how beautiful you look when you're sleeping, and I just had to leave. Had to get away. Something has been eating at me, Glinda. Something I don't know the answer to."

Glinda said nothing. She realized this was not a conversation, but a confession. Her mind, body, and soul stood frozen, waiting for the next words.

"What if I still love him?" Elphaba whispered to the moon. Glinda shattered inside, the words she feared now being out in the open.

"Do you?" the words were dredged up from somewhere, and Glinda was surprised to find it was her own voice.

"I don't know. No…Yes…Maybe." Elphaba bumbled. Glinda saw her shoulders begin to rise and fall quickly, and heard Elphaba's ragged breathing becoming louder.

"Elphie, calm down. Close your eyes and focus on something. The cloud spell." Glinda said. She saw Elphaba square her shoulder and take a deep breath, and a few minutes later her breathing had returned to normal.

"Glinda, I…"

"Tell me, Elphie, do you love him?"

"I don't know. I think-"

"Don't think. Feel. Close your eyes and feel."

There was silence, an eternity and a moment.

"Yes." Elphaba said quietly and she turned around. She was staring at her feet, and the moonlight cast dark shadows over her face. "But I love you too."

"Are you sure? Not as a friend and not just because of everything?"

"I…I don't know. How could I tell if it were? All I know…all that I'm certain of…is that you're the most important thing in the world to me."

Elphaba finally looked up and Glinda could see the look of terror on her face. She walked over and placed a hand on Elphaba's cheek.

"That's all I need to know." Glinda lied. She was worried Elphaba would notice, as she could always tell, but the look of relief on her face told Glinda she had missed it. The emerald woman leaned down and captured Glinda's lips needfully. Glinda responded in kind.

"Let's go inside, my sweet." Elphaba suggested huskily as they broke the kiss. Glinda shook her head.

Glinda went to kneel, and pulled Elphaba to follow. She pushed Elphaba lightly and the emerald witch switched to sitting. Glinda kissed her, and the pressure caused Elphaba to lean backward. Glinda stood and bestrode her, slipping out of her fluffy robe. Seeing the pale moonlight bathing her lover, Elphaba was reminded of the dream she had. As Glinda's hands started sliding over her shoulders, divesting her of her own robe, Elphaba went to remove the hat.

"Leave it." Glinda's voice commanded and Elphaba removed her hand.

Soon, Elphaba was bare to the world and Glinda pressed her back against the spread robes. The blonde sat on Elphaba's hips and leaned down to press her lips against hers. The sensation of Glinda's skin against hers caused Elphaba to moan into the kiss and wrap her arms around Glinda.

Glinda's hands began to roam, and Elphaba's clenched her back in paroxysms of pleasure. Glinda broke the kiss from her emerald lover and hungrily began to work her way down Elphaba's body, reveling in the sounds of her witch. Elphaba gasped at the sensation of warmth contrasting with the chill of the night air. Something about the openness of their act of love with the moon above her uninhibited Elphaba and her moans carried across the night.

When Glinda rested Elphaba turned the buxom blonde over and admired her in the moonlight. As always, Glinda felt her skin warm at the look of pure need and adoration in Elphaba's eyes. A thought came into her head and she could not help but giggle.

"What?" Elphaba asked amused.

"Oh no. Is the Wicked Witch going to ravage me in the moonlight?" Glinda giggled. Elphaba gave her a quizzical look until she remembered and then she cackled.

"It may not be me swooping down to your balcony, but the moonlight is there." She replied sultrily. Glinda shivered.

"Then let's not waste it."

X

The next week, the women were waiting as the cart pulled up. They had seen it coming. Both women were concerned when they saw both parents' serious faces, and Elphaba's only deepened when she noticed they had another horse with them. Elphaba also noted that the supplies it carried were not for another week of stay.

"Momsie. Popsicle. What's going on?" Glinda asked. Vitorili got down and helped his wife as custom. Both did not say anything until they were in front of them.

"The situation has changed. Let's go inside and talk." Vitorili said.

"Ok, Popsicle."

The three women walked into the cabin and sat at the dinner table. Vitorili remained standing. This put both witches on edge.

"We heard news from the Emerald City. Apparently, your old school teacher is no longer imprisoned." He started.

"Did the Administration release her?" Elphaba asked angrily.

"No." Vitorili responded grimly. "The rioting in the Emerald City has continued, and when Jinjuria started moving towards it the military got nervous. Not a couple of days ago the Gale Force, led by their commander Cherrystone, overthrew the Throne Minister and set Morrible in his place. She is now the Throne Minister."

The news hit the women as a blow. Glinda looked shocked as Elphaba's face slowly hardened. Vitorili watched as a dangerous look appeared in her eyes. Elphaba stood.

"We need to leave then." Elphaba said, voice emotionless. "If Morrible is in charge, we are no longer safe. She'll be coming for us."

"Maybe she already has." Vitorili added, and Elphaba looked at him. "Coups don't just happen. They take planning. Something tells me that she has had some hand in this entire situation."

"The sorceress certainly." Elphaba agreed, and Vitorili nodded. "What I don't understand is why they did not elect this Cherrystone Throne Minister."

"The barons and court never like having a military man in power. It solidifies too much power behind them."

"I see. So, what's the plan?" Elphaba asked.

"We start your move to Kiamo Ko. There's a path through the Pertha Hills that will take you near the Great Kells. Do you know the way to Kiamo Ko from there?"

"Yes. Through the Pertha Hills and down to the Vinkus were part of the Gillikin underground railroad." Elphaba replied and the others looked at her.

"You built and underground railroad?" Glinda asked.

"No, my sweet. It's an analogy. The underground railroad was a series of paths and safe houses to smuggle the Animals and Resistance around Gillikin. They stretched from the Great Gillikin Forest to the Vinkus to Glikkun and even to the Emerald City."

"Fascinating." Vitorili said. "So you know the path already?"

"Not from here."

"Ok. We will take to it and set you on the way. I've brought a horse for the both of you, some clothes, and the supplies to get you there."

"Thank you, Vitorili. We should start packing right away."

"Of course. I'll prepare your horse."

X

Glinda was standing in front of the cabin. She had switched into her riding gear, a light white and blue ensemble. Her father had let her know that the Vinkus was a bit hotter than Gillikin. Elphaba had packed their things up as Glinda had changed, and then sent her ahead to put them on the horse. Glinda was handing the bags to her father when she heard her mother gasp. Glinda turned and was shocked by the sight.

Elphaba was dressed in all black. She had black knee high boots that led up into a black mid-calf skirt. Her bodice hugged tightly over a blouse that flowed into long dark sleeves. The entire ensemble was loose enough to move in but tight enough not to get caught. Elphaba threw her black mantle over her shoulders, and placed her witch's hat firmly on her head.

"Uh, Elphie? That's not exactly inconspicuous. Rather the opposite, I would say." Glinda said. Elphaba turned to her.

"If the bitch is back, then so is the witch."

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The inspiration for Elphaba's dress was a cover from Legends of Oz: The Wicked West. It is the Oz story through the Wild West lens. I haven't read it but the picture of Elphaba on a horse is amazing.


	34. Spirits and Ghosts

The ride through the Pertha Hills was one of anxious silence. Elphaba, now unveiled, was on the lookout for anyone that might see her. She craned her neck to scan the surrounding areas and appeared even more hawk-like to the rest of the travelers. Glinda was nervous about traveling through the wild Vinkus; it would be very different than traveling over it by bubble. Glinda's parents were also quiet. Glinda thought it was because they were traveling with Elphaba in the open. After half a day, they were where the rolling hills met the grasslands of the Vinkus with Great Kells looming over them.

"Here we are you two. Are you sure you do not want company?" Vitorili asked.

"No." Elphaba replied before an unsure Glinda could waver. "It will be quicker, and I know the way. Thank you, anyways."

The two witches disembarked from the cart. Elphaba went about untying their horse while Glinda gave her parents hugs.

"Galinda," Larena said, "I hope you do not hate us for what we did. I would understand if you did."

"I could never hate you." Glinda replied. "I don't know if I will ever fully understand it, but I know it came from the best place. It's all in the past now."

"Thank you, cupcake." Vitorili said, and Glinda hugged both her parents again. There were tears in their eyes and none were ashamed to let them fall. Elphaba walked up behind them.

"It's time to go." She said softly. Glinda reluctantly broke away from her parents.

"It's like Shiz all over again." Her mother said and Glinda laughed.

"I'm so glad you did not let me stay home, Momsie."

"A proper lady is a cultured lady." Larena replied.

"Now, Miss Elphaba, you take care of my cupcake." Vitorili said and Glinda huffed.

"Popsicle, I am quite old enough to take care of myself."

"That you are, cupcake." He said with a wink towards Elphaba. Elphaba smiled and Vitorili held out his hand. She clasped it tightly. "Don't let any Vinkun ruffians try to marry her."

"From past experience, the Vinkuns have to worry more about her than she them." Elphaba retorted.

"Hey!" Glinda protested good naturedly.

"Elphaba, dear, we will miss having you around." Larena said. "I can honestly say I am glad your passion and dedication wore off on our Galinda."

"But not my manners." Elphaba replied with a smirk.

"Now now, a proper lady does not say such things."

"I can see where Glinda gets her grace from."

"Only so much. Most is natural." Larena replied and then opened her arms. Elphaba hesitated but stepped in and hugged the woman. "You always a place with us, even if the rest of the world won't have you."

"Thank you." Elphaba replied thickly.

Elphaba abruptly turned and mounted the horse. She held out her hand for Glinda, and helped her slide in behind her. The green woman then became a statue, a hunter for her prey. She clicked the reins and the horse started forward. Glinda turned around to give a last wave to her parents, eyes misty. Her parents waved, eyes similar.

* * *

They moved slowly south along the Great Kells. Elphaba, having traveled it before, had them stopped at small houses or shelters for the night. Some were occupied, some were not; some were in good shape, some were not. At those with occupants, Elphaba was either known by association or reputation; both gave them ease of access. Glinda was amazed by the look of the Vinkun people. While not all that similar to Fiyero, the dark skin and broad features were close enough to make both witches' hearts ache. One morning, a week into the trip, they awoke to find a Vinkun man waiting for them. He stood stock still in plain sight.

"What's he doing?" asked Glinda.

"Letting us see him."

"How could we miss him?"

"The Vinkuns believe in ancestors and spirits; sometimes those spirits deceive them. He is letting us know he is real, and means us no harm."

"Oh."

Elphaba threw her shawl over her shoulders and donned her hat. She waited until Glinda looked presentable before calling out to him. The man and her conversed quickly in Vinkun before they switching over to Ozian.

"It is an honor to serve the Night and Day Shamans." He said, bowing. Elphaba returned the bow and Glinda curtsied.

"We are making our way to Kiamo Ko." Elphaba said, and the Vinkun frowned.

"That will take you directly in the path of the Scrow encampment."

"What are Scrow doing on this side of the Great Kells at this time of year?" Elphaba asked. "Normally they are in the Thousand Year Grasslands during the summer months."

"True, Night Shaman. But this year their leader, Princess Nastoya, decreed they were going to remain at their winter encampment. Though she is a relatively new leader for the Scrow, she is very wise, and they follow her."

"I see. Will that be a problem?"

"The Scrow will demand some sort of tribute; however, I have done many such negotiations before. I shall lead you safely through and to Kiamo Ko."

"Thank you."

"I must give offers to the spirits for the trip; by the time the sun is directly above I will be ready. Is that fine for the Night and Day Shamans?"

"That shall be fine." Elphaba replied.

As the Vinkun walked away Glinda dropped her voice and asked,

"What was all that about?"

"The Vinkus has different tribal territories. This man, a rafiqi, negotiates amongst the tribes and travelers for safe passage. We are skirting the Scrow territory where their more…settled members live. At this time of year it isn't normally an issue; they're in the Grasslands. But for some reason this new leader, Princess Nastoya, had them camp on this side of the Kells. So now we will have to meet and possibly negotiate with them."

"Will that be a problem?"

"It shouldn't be. I've never met this Nastoya, but I've heard only good things."

"What's Day and Night Shamans business?"

"I'm guessing that's how they refer to us. It matches our outfits, to say the least." Elphaba replied jovially, looking at Glinda's all white ensemble. Glinda humphed in acknowledgement. Elphaba noticed something and frowned.

"Put your hat on. Otherwise you'll get burned."

"Elphie, it's barely morning." Glinda whined.

"Trust me, it doesn't matter."

Glinda huffed but put it on.

* * *

It was another week before they had made it to the encampment. Elphaba and Glinda continued their practice of water magic, which had greatly impressed the rafiqi. He had asked for a trade, some water spells for a lesson in shaman magic. Elphaba had agreed excitedly, and they had spent the week learning how to read animals and nature. Elphaba was still the prodigy but Glinda held her own, mostly due to having been exposed to shamanistic magic before.

The morning they had made it to the Scrow encampment the sky was smudged with the smoke from their fires. A small party of Scrow met them and the rafiqi spoke quickly in their own language. The words became faster and more heated until both sides seemed to reach an agreement. The rafiqi came back with a frown.

"It seems that the Princess has demanded the presence of you both. She has heard tales of you and wishes to see if they're true."

"Same old story." Elphaba grumbled. "What should we expect?"

"I honestly do not know. No one has ever been called to the Princess' presence that was not Scrow."

"Terrific. I'm guessing there's no other way?"

"Unless the Night Shaman cares to steal the winds from the sky, no." he replied and Elphaba smirked ruefully.

"I'm not exactly up for flying today."

"Then please follow me. They have a tent set up for you."

The pair followed the rafiqi and the Scrow delegation. As they crested a gentle hill the Scrow camp spread out before them. It was a series of concentric circles of sand colored tents with an enormous tent at the center which the women assumed that was the Princess'. As they moved into the encampment, Elphaba guessed there had to be roughly four hundred tents. That would mean about a thousand or so Scrow. Not small by any means.

The pair was led to a tent in the circle nearest to Nastoya's. Both the rafiqi and the women were surprised; they expected to be housed far from the center as they were outsiders. The women were shown into the sizable tent, and the rafiqi was led elsewhere. The floor was covered in hair-covered hide with a large pelt bed in a corner. From the structure of the tent flowers and incense were hung. Elphaba saw a hide with a painted marking and blushed.

"Elphie, what is it?" Glinda asked.

"This is a lover's tent." She replied hesitantly and at Glinda's confused expression added, "Think newlyweds or honeymooners. The plants and flowers are to aid in…consummation."

"Oh dear." Glinda said and began to giggle. Elphaba shot her a dark look, which caused Glinda to giggle even more.

"It's not funny. They think were…."

"Aren't we?" Glinda replied cheerfully and Elphaba blushed deeper.

"Yes but I don't want everyone to know about it!"

"Are you ashamed of me, Elphie?" Glinda teased.

"What? No!"

"Are you ashamed of loving me?"

"Of course not!"

"Then?"

"I'm a very private person." She said quietly.

"I know Elphie, but they're not trumpeting it down the streets of the Emerald City; they just gave us what they thought an appropriate tent. I think it's very thoughtful of them." Glinda said smiling.

"Yeah." Elphaba said, looking down. Glinda knew this was the time when Elphaba's passion (be it anger or embarrassment) had cooled and she was trying to stoke it in another direction. Glinda thought she would help.

"Elphie…." She pseudo-whined.

"What, my sweet?"

"It's hot in here."

"The tents are not good for ventilation. They are designed to keep heat on cold nights."

"I guess…" Glinda said and started slowly slipping one arm out of her blouse. Elphaba's eyes were drawn to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Cooling down."

"I don't think this is the time for that."

"For what?" Glinda played innocent. She slipped the other arm out of the blouse. "It's just so hot in here, Elphie."

"Glinda." Elphaba warned but Glinda pulled down the blouse to her waist, leaving her only in her brassiere.

"Elphie, this is so constricting. Can you help me get it off?" Glinda said and turned around but threw a pout over her shoulder.

"Do you really expect that to work?" Elphaba sighed, walking over.

"It did, didn't it?" Glinda giggled as Elphaba undid the laces.

The laces came free and Glinda slowly slipped the straps over her arms, dropping it to the floor. Elphaba inhaled (as always) as the sight of Glinda's bare torso. Glinda smiled and leaned back against Elphaba, wrapping her arms around her neck. Elphaba's hands slid across Glinda's waist, and her face nuzzled into her love's neck.

"Elphie," Glinda breathed, "it seems I am a bit occupied. Can you be a dear and help slip my clothes past my hips?"

Elphaba did not respond but her hands traveled lower to catch the ties and waist band of Glinda's riding skirt. She slowly worked the clothing down and off of Glinda's hips, with Glinda's shimmying assistance. As the clothes laid in a pile Glinda noticed Elphaba had taken her bloomers too.

"Why, Miss Elphaba, what mood are you in?" Glinda asked coyly.

"Must be the flowers and incense." Elphaba murmured into Glinda's neck. "It is supposed to be an aphrodisiac."

"Well, I guess it is too powerful to resist if you can't." Glinda smiled.

"The only thing too powerful for me to resist is you." Elphaba said and Glinda felt tingles from the bottom of her toes to the tips of her fingers. No longer in the mood for playing she turned around and fiercely captured Elphaba's lips in her own. When they broke, Glinda's hands dove into Elphaba's own clothes.

"You look very hot yourself, Elphie." Glinda said, starting to untie the various layers.

"Thank you." Elphaba replied with a smirk. Her hands began wandering Glinda, teasing and trying to distract her.

"You know if you keep that up it will take much longer to get to the fun part."

"But, my sweet, I'm already having so much fun."

"You wicked thing you."

"And I am in the West, and proudly a witch. I guess you can say that makes me the Wicked Witch of the West once again."

"I like this reason much better than last time." Glinda replied quickly as she finally divested Elphaba of her clothes. She gave a mild squeak of alarm as Elphaba scooped her up bridal style, and then knelt on the pelt bed, before gently placing Glinda down. Elphaba bent low over her.

"Then let me show you how wicked I am." She breathed and captured Glinda's lips in hers once again.

* * *

"Damn it, Elphaba, you're just too hot." Glinda said as she scooted away from her emerald lover. Elphaba laughed quietly and rolled above her.

"Thank you, my sweet. I think your absolutely stunning yourself." She replied and Glinda melted. Elphaba kiss her. As the kiss lingered, Glinda began to feel like she was melting and pushed Elphaba away. She then stood up and took a deep breath.

"You know I love cuddling but it's far too hot here in the Vinkus, and you're like a billion degrees!" Glinda huffed.

Elphaba laughed and Glinda pouted, then went about fixing her hair and reapplying her make up. Cosmetological magic was a wonder and it gave Elphaba an idea. She grabbed her own wand and did a light chant. Glinda frowned, wondering what her love was doing, and turned around. Elphaba had sprayed herself down with a light mist of water, and Glinda was positive she saw steam coming off her.

"Better?" Elphaba asked. Glinda got that look in her eye. "Uh oh."

"Much better." Glinda growled and tackled Elphaba. The two went down with Glinda planting kisses starting at her face and wandering down.

"Night and Day Shamans: the princess requires your presence." Came the rafiqi's voice and Glinda growled. She opened her mouth to say something but Elphaba's finger to her lips stopped her.

"Thank you. We will be out after we get ready." Elphaba said.

"Of course."

Elphaba gasped as Glinda took Elphaba's finger into her mouth. Elphaba pulled it back with a pop.

"Stop that." She chastised. "You don't know where it's been."

"I know exactly where it's been." Glinda retorted and Elphaba blushed.

"We have to get ready."

"How should I dress?"

"How would you normally dress to meet the ruler of a tribal clan?"

"Oh! Sparkly it is."

Elphaba groaned.

* * *

"Did you really have to go that big?" Elphaba whispered as they were being led into the Princess' tent. They were stopped again for them to be checked of weapons. As one Vinkun got a bit too curious Elphaba snapped at him. "You watch your hands or I'll turn you into a toad!"

"Of course. When in the provinces one must show some style." Glinda replied calmly as if nothing had happened. The Vinkun trying to search her stared in confusion at her dress.

Unlike Elphaba (who was in her black outfit), Glinda was in a large green dress with sequins and crystals sewn into it. Elphaba always simultaneously wondered at how Glinda could so easily transform clothing into complex works of art, and thankful she had not discovered that talent while in school; otherwise their first friend lesson may have turned out differently.

"Are you quite finished, or do I need to follow through on my threat?" Elphaba bit out at the one searching her. He blanched and stepped back quickly. The one attempting to search Glinda looked at his compatriot for aid, but he shrugged and waved them on. They lifted a separating flap, and were finally in the throne room for the Princess of the Scrow.

The Princess Nastoya sat on a wooden throne at the far end of the room. She was a large (very large) woman with an overhung lip that folded back in on itself. Her eyes were ringed with kohl and her ears held large gold hoops. She was draped not just in the tribal accoutrements of the Scrow but also a sash of purple; an expensive item this far west. She had a wise air about her and the sight made the witches' heads spin. Or perhaps it was the incense. It was particular thick in here.

Her attendants began to chant and their rafiqi let them know they were asking the spirits and ancestors to bless the meeting. Elphaba caught little flecks of light in her vision and could smell the plains on the wind, but as she looked around there was nothing to cast the light, or wind blowing. Her mind searched for an answer, but her brain was too clouded by the heavy air. Finally, the chanting stopped.

"The Princess Nastoya." The head attendant said reverently. The Princess looked bored. Both Elphaba and Glinda inclined their heads in deference. "She wonders what your purpose is here."

"We seek passage to Kiamo Ko." Elphaba replied and the attendant translated her words. Elphaba glanced over at the rafiqi to makes sure they were being translated correctly and he nodded.

"She asks again, Night Shaman, what is your purpose here?" the head attendant said. Elphaba's brow furrowed.

"I seek passage to Kiamo Ko, stronghold of the Arjiki tribe."

"Why not just take the shape of a bird and soar there, then?" he asked.

"I did not believe it wise."

"And what of you, Day Shaman; what is your purpose here?"

"I also seek passage to Kiamo Ko, stronghold of the Arjiki."

The head attendant translated it, and the Princess seemed for the first time to break from her lethargy. She spoke slowly, deeply, and the attendant looked at her inquisitively. She stared at him in the same long manner. Finally, he bowed.

"The Princess wishes all except the Night and Day Shaman to leave."

There was a low murmur among the intendants and body guards. Elphaba cast an inquisitive look towards their rafiqi, who seemed distraught. He said some words quickly, but the attendant shook his head.

"The Princess will speak to them in plain Ozian." He replied. With a motion of his arms, he ushered the procession out of the throne room, and closed the flap himself. Nastoya turned one large eye to them.

"You can cast a silence spell, correct?" she rumbled. The witches started but Glinda nodded. "Good. I shall not want to be interrupted."

The Princess waited as Glinda took out her wand and cast the silence spell. Some darkness crept into Elphaba's vision. She shook her head and focused on the Princess.

"Why did you not speak to us in Ozian to begin with?" Elphaba asked after it was done. She was still a little off balance so it did not come out as forceful as perhaps she had hoped.

"One should never reveal the extent of one's knowledge quickly." Nastoya replied. "Now, what is your purpose?"

"We told you; to get to Kiamo Ko." Elphaba replied tersely. Nastoya looked at her with the same bored expression.

"For what reason?"

"Safety." Elphaba answered. Nastoya gave her a long look.

"And you think you will be safe from the Weather Witch there?" she asked, and both witches started. "I know of whom you flee, for it is the same as I."

Nastoya leveraged herself out of her throne and stood. She fell forward and Elphaba jerked to catch her before realizing there was no way for her to successfully do so. Nastoya's giant hands hit the ground, seeking purchase. Her covering fell off, her back rounded, and her lip unfolded. There stood not a woman, but an Elephant. Both witches recoiled in amazement and disbelief. They realized now her bored expression was simply one of long patience.

"An…Elephant." Glinda gasped.

"When the Wizard came I sought refuge amongst the Scrow. They revered Elephants and gladly accepted me. I watched your life with much interest, Elphaba, and was saddened by your demise. I watched how your mark on Glinda drove her over those years." She said. The women continued to stare wide eyed.

"Then, rumors of a tall Vinkun princess came to my ears," she said, and flicked her large ears, "and I began to wonder. Even I know there is no such tradition in the Vinkus. News came of the Goodnesss prodigious new skills, and I began to get more curious. A few rumors of the witch's ghost, and then a raid in the night. Since they had not made any mention of capturing you, I knew you would be coming this way eventually. I planted the Scrow here to intercept you."

"Why?" Elphaba gasped.

"We never met before. You were always too busy; the blessings of youth to have passion and energy."

"I apologize."

"Never apologize for passion. But as I asked before: what is your purpose?"

"To be safe." Elphaba answered again.

"To gain support." Glinda added, speaking up for the first time. The Great Elephant turned to her for the first time.

"Your Goodness sees much. You will need support to topple the Weather Witch."

"Just Glinda, please." Glinda breathed and Nastoya inclined her head.

"I'm sick of trying to change things." Elphaba said, a weary tone coming into her voice. "I just want to be safe and happy. To be selfish for once."

"And you think the Weather Witch let you?" Nastoya asked her.

"No." Elphaba admitted in despair.

"No one gets happiness, Miss Elphaba. One must fight for it."

"Why?" Elphaba asked. Her tone broke Glinda's heart.

"Because happiness is a great thing, and nothing great ever comes without struggle."

"I thought I knew that, but it just seems so…much."

There was silence for a long moment, and then Nastoya breathed deeply, and said,

"And what of each other? What is your purpose to each other?"

"What do you mean?" Glinda asked.

"You smell of each other. Smell of lover's. But there is something else; a lingering scent of sadness from one of you." She said and Elphaba stiffened. Nastoya noticed and turned her immense attention on Glinda.

"Glinda, can you please wait outside?"

"Why?" Glinda asked, concerned.

"I wish to speak to Elphaba alone."

"Go, Glinda." Elphaba said. "I'll be fine."

Glinda gave Elphaba a look and reached out to her. Elphaba grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, and then after a moment a brief kiss.

"Go, my sweet. It is nothing."

"I highly doubt that." Glinda replied, and shot a warning look at Nastoya as she left.

* * *

"I'm sorry about that." Elphaba said after Glinda had left. Nastoya's face held something akin to amusement.

"She is very protective of you. I have no doubt I would not escape her wrath if I did something to harm you."

"So what is it you wish to speak to me about alone?"

"I smell your sadness. You pine after another, perhaps a lost one."

"I miss him, yes, but I wouldn't say I pine after him. He's dead now."

"And yet you are with Miss Glinda."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"That was a statement of fact. I can smell her on you. But you have not completely given yourself to her."

"I am not going to talk about this." Elphaba reiterated harshly and turned to leave. She was shocked to find herself rooted in place. "What is this?"

"Just a bit of binding magic." Nastoya said. Elphaba focused, trying to snap the ties that held her, but they held firm. "That will not work. My tent is set up to enhance my magick; outside of it, I would have no chance of binding you."

"Release me!"

"What is your purpose here in the Vinkus?" Nastoya asked.

"To hide." Elphaba replied. Her face twisted in shock. That was not what she meant to say.

"A truth spell." Nastoya explained at Elphaba's unanswered question. "A very useful for a leader. Now, to hide from what?"

"The world."

"Why?"

"Because everything I touch dies. I don't want to do it anymore." Elphaba cried.

"You know hiding won't solve anything."

"So! I don't want to try anymore. Everyone I cared about has died! My mother, sister, father, Fiyero! They've all died. The only two that haven't are Glinda and Doctor Dillamond. And I put both of them in danger again!"

"Fiyero." Nastoya rolled over her tongue deeply. "The Prince of the Arjiki?"

"Yes."

"Your lost lover?"

"Yes." Elphaba breathed.

"Yet you still pine after him after joining yourself to Glinda?"

"Yes." Elphaba sobbed.

"What is your purpose for Glinda? Do you merely use her for your own end?"

"No! I don't know! All I know is I love her and don't want her to leave!"

"But yet you love the Arjiki?"

"Yes." Elphaba sobbed. She fell limply to the floor, finally unbound.

"I see. Elphaba, you know you cannot hide from the Weather Witch same as I. You will have to unseat her sooner or later. For that purpose, you must have support. You have mine, and the Scrow. Now go, and send Glinda in."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No. You must figure this out for yourselves."

Elphaba stood shakily, but set her back and walked out. Glinda looked concerned.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"It's fine. She wants to see you now."

Glinda gave her a strange look but set her posture to become Good. She glided gracefully into the throne room. Elphaba sat down heavily. Though the experience had taken its toll, what knocked her off her feet was the realization of what she saw. She exhaled raggedly.

* * *

Glinda floated into the throne room. She was nervous about the meeting but outwardly appeared calm. She had many similar instances happen when she was Throne Minister. She came to rest comfortably in front of Nastoya and poised herself in an elegant looking position. Glinda felt a cold creep on her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Really! I don't think a binding spell is necessary. It is not as if I am going to flee the room." She said haughtily. Nastoya inclined her head and the cold crept away.

"My apologies. Elphaba was not so willing, nor did she notice me weave it. You have great talent."

"Thank you. I've studied hard to become so. My Elphie is a great sorceress but she tends to miss small details. Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to ask you a few questions but I must put you under a truth spell first."

"The veritas spell?" Glinda said, crinkling her nose in disgust. "If you must."

Glinda with acquiescent she felt a warmth slide up her neck and seep deep into her throat. She knew now she would answer every question honestly. It was not impossible to resist, with the easiest way to do so simply not answer.

"What is your purpose her in the Vinkus?" Nastoya drawled

"To help my Elphie." Glinda replied easily, tilting her chin slightly upward. Both knew she would have answered the same without the spell.

"In what way?"

"In any way she needs it."

"Do you know that she pines after another?" Nastoya asked slowly.

"That would be Fiyero; my ex-fiancée and her former lover." Glinda replied matter-of-factly. She knew the last question had been meant to test her poise. As always, it was perfect.

"I thought as much. Does it not disturb you?"

"I am devoted to her as much as anyone can be. I would follow her through fire if I needed to. So no, it does not disturb me she still has feelings for a dead lover. It is to be expected."

"You were quite right. I did not need to place the spell upon you."

"Thank you."

"Now, give me a moment while I return to my previous form. The spell which conceals me can only be negated for so long."

"I see."

As Nastoya returned to her human form and sat in her chair she said, "You will do great things, Glinda."

"I'm not so sure of that." Glinda replied, and looked startled as she had not realized the truth spell was still in effect. She felt it leave her afterwards. Nastoya smiled at the small victory.

"Please call in Elphaba." Nastoya asked. Glinda looked at the hidden Elephant quizzically but went to do so. She felt Elphaba sitting but when she saw Glinda she quickly got to her feet.

"What is it?"

"She wants to see us."

The two witches returned to the Throne Room.

"I have only one more thing to tell you. You both carry an item of great magic on you. No, I do not mean the Grimmerie or the other spellbook, mysterious as its origin is. I mean the stones. They are powerful binding magick, and I can see the threads even with my old eyes. The anchor on the other side is shrouded to me, but I can sense some hint of its nature. My word of advice is to be careful; a link that strong always has repercussion when pulled."

Nastoya let the words sink in for a few moments before requesting the witches get her attendants. They hurried to do so and as they returned Nastoya spoke in Scrow.

"The Princess says we are each guided by an animal." The rafiqi said. "They shall conduct the ritual to reveal the Night and Day Shaman's spiritual animal."

"I don't know if that…" Elphaba started but the rafiqi gave her a look that told her it was not a request.

The ritual began and the attendants started to hum. The choir of voices soon grew into chants and other attendants spread incense around the tent. It hung thickly in the air causing the women's heads to swim. The incense began to curl and coalesce, a sharp tendril squirming towards each of the two women. Both held their ground. The tendrils split and surrounded them causing the two to feel light headed. They heard a song in their ears and the thick air clung to their throats. Finally, like a gasp of air, the smoke fell to the ground and exploded.

In front of Glinda silver, translucent swan floated. The graceful bird looked at her demurely. She reached out her hand to touch it but a low roar from her right caused her to look at Elphaba. There, in a streaming mass of black with red eyes, was a creature she had only heard about in stories and seen in art. A dragon.

The shadowy behemoth stretched it large wings and glared at the shocked attendants. It craned its neck as if to examine them, and snapped its jaws at those closest to it. Glinda looked to Elphaba who was standing stock still, frightened. She went to comfort her lover, and at the same time her swan went to the dragon. As Glinda touched Elphaba to calm the woman the swan laid a wing upon the dragon's head. It snorted at the swan, but settled its wings and laid its head low. It still glared, but with the swan near it seemed to still.

At a word and the two figures disappeared in a puff of smoke. Nastoya gave out a low rumble.

"The Princess says that the ritual has been completed, and it is now time to celebrate. You will join us for feasting and dancing."

"I would prefer to go to bed." Elphaba replied distantly.

"Though that may be true, Daughter of the Dragon, dancing and feasting is what you need tonight. Come."

Elphaba inclined her head in acknowledgement, and followed as they were led to an area with long tables and much food. As the night wore on Elphaba relaxed. She drank deeply with the Scrow. They told stories and encouraged them to do likewise until Glinda told a ribald one that Elphaba was pretty sure she learned from Crope and Tibbett. The Scrow looked scandalized that such a dirty thing could come out of Glinda's mouth, and hooted and cheered widely at the end. They sang songs and Glinda offered Elphaba up to sing, to which Elphaba reluctantly agreed. The Scrow seemed entranced as she sang a song of home. At the end there were tears in nearly every eye.

Afterwards they got up to dance and Elphaba laughed and enjoyed herself. The dancing here was very different than the halls of the Emerald City and Glinda's skirt made many of her partners confused. Elphaba, however, knew just how to move around it and they danced freely together for the first time since they were in college. The pair did not know it but the room was entranced by the two women as they moved around each other. Afterwards, Elphaba was surprised how many of the Vinkun men vied for her attention.

As she sat recovering she had to admit that it was almost exactly what she needed. As Glinda sat next to her and Elphaba looked into her eyes she knew that the missing part would soon be filled. Long into the night the two women retired to their tent, and it was not until morning that they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

When the two left the next morning with the Scrow blessing and in the direction of Kiamo Ko, both felt better. What they did not see, however, was a lone figure stalking them.


	35. Revelations

The trip from the northeastern Vinkus down to Kiamo Ko took the pair a little more than a week. The rafiqi had been left behind as Elphaba no longer felt the need for his services. They had parted cordially, and he would call on them in Kiamo Ko to make sure they got there safely. Glinda accepted graciously while Elphaba was annoyed.

In this part of the Vinkus there were no safe houses for them to stay in; they slept under the stars every night. The illusion ward proved useful to keep animals away from the pair, allowing them to sleep soundly. The first night, as they were eating their dinner of bread and cheese, Elphaba told Glinda of her revelation.

"Glinda, remember when you asked me how I knew where you were in the dark?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what I said?"

"You said you could almost see me."

"It was more than that. I saw you, not completely as you were, but more like your inner you. I could also smell you; it smelled of roses and sunshine."

"That's very….interesting, but I don't understand what you are getting at. You are very used to me."

"Right, but it's happened more than just that time. When we were attacked at the Opera House I smelled something sweet, almost like peaches; when we've been practicing I've been catching flickers of light and smells; and when we were with Nastoya, I felt and saw a creeping cold. Just now, as we cast the illusion spell, I saw light and smelled poppies."

"I don't know where you are going with this."

"Glinda, somehow I can see and/or smell magic. Sometimes I think I almost taste it."

"Elphie, are you sure?"

"Positive. Have you heard of anything like this before?"

"No, but I have heard of some detection spells that could be similar. Maybe a tracking spell, too; I know they create almost a visual path of whatever is being tracked."

"So I'm not crazy."

"I highly doubt it. It sounds to me, and this is just speculating from what I know, that you aren't actually seeing, tasting, or smelling magic. You are sensing it somehow but your brain is interpreting as a sense because that is the only way it can makes sense of it."

"So why the differences?"

"I'm guessing different magic has different feelings. Remember what the book Duran gave us said, about the different elements and their combinations used to create spells?"

"Duran!" Elphaba exclaimed and jumped to her feet. Glinda crinkled her brow as Elphaba went to their packs. "His letter and that spell it had me cast. It all started after that. Aha!"

Elphaba came out with the letter in one hand and the spell book in the other. Glinda groaned.

"Elphie, do we really have to practice tonight?"

"Always, my sweet. Practice makes proficient."

"I thought it was practice makes perfect."

"No, because perfect practice makes perfect. Crappy practice makes crap. Now, let's see what the letter says."

Elphaba opened the letter intently while Glinda cuddled up to her. Elphaba glanced down at the blonde women with a raised eyebrow but Glinda just looked back with a smile.

"I can't see it, remember?" Glinda said with just a hint of amusement in her voice. Elphaba blushed.

"Oh, right. I forgot. Now, here we are." She said and began to read the letter out loud.

"'I see you see what you see. See what I did there?'" Elphaba groaned. "He really likes his bad jokes. 'Magic is a useful thing but it requires a bit of finesse to use. By being able to see magic you will grow quickly as a sorceress. It's also very useful when someone wants to cheat at cards.' He's never serious, is he?"

"'If you're wondering where the spell came from, a friend of mine accidently concocted it after repeatedly testing spells on herself trying to improve her body and mind. She's a bit driven, to say the least. You can undo it if you wish; the counterspell is in the back of the book I gave you. You can cast it on others, too; however, it takes some getting used to as the spell's strength actually grows over time until it is fully developed. It is my recommendation you simply wait until there are no further changes for a while before casting it on someone else. The rest of the note is for Miss Glinda.' Wait, what? Why wouldn't he give you your own note?"

"I don't know, Elphie, but let me see it." She replied and Elphaba handed her the note. Words then appeared in swirling pink handwriting.

_I bet you're wondering why I didn't give you a note. Well, it's because what I say only pertains to you if Elphaba has gotten this far. You are an exceptional sorceress, Miss Glinda, and very skilled; more so than Miss Elphaba. I know it is hard to believe, but it is true. She gets away with much do to her prodigious talent and as such does not see the finer points of sorcery. The spell was intended to help her with that. Now, I know Miss Elphaba is going to ask what this note says; you can tell her, or simply say that I don't think you need such a spell. Safest travels, Duran._

"Well, what does it say?" Elphaba asked impatiently. Glinda glanced up at her.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course."

Glinda read the note off to her.

"What!" Elphaba yelled, her voice echoing in the nothingness.

* * *

The next day their path was obstructed by rows of tents. Elphaba took one look at their banner and said darkly,

"Yunamata."

"Is that bad?" Glinda asked.

"Let's just say they're not the nicest group. Looks like we've been spotted."

A group of men had come tearing out of the encampment on horses. The women could see they were carrying bows and spears. Elphaba calmly shooed Glinda off the horse, and then dismounted herself. She held the reins in one hand and feigned calm. The men got to them and began to circle, yelling and jeering in an attempt to intimidate them. Both women stood tall, though Glinda scooted closer to Elphaba. Finally, the men stopped and dismounted.

They yelled something at Elphaba, who called back in Vinkun. The men got agitated and yelled again, and again Elphaba called back to them. Finally, one of them turned to another and said something. The young man hopped on his horse and rode towards the encampment. As they waited for him to return the men glared at Elphaba, who glared right back. They leered at Glinda, who simply tilted her chin in disdain. Finally, the young man returned with an old man.

"Greetings, Dark Witch." He said in Ozian.

"Greetings." Elphaba replied.

"I am here to help you speak to each other. Their first question is simple: why are you here?"

"We are passing through to Kiamo Ko."

"They ask why do you think you can pass through their lands so freely?"

"Last I checked, these weren't anyone lands." Elphaba replied testily.

"They disagree. All the Yunamata survey is theirs."

"Well, they can hold onto that if they want. I'm just passing through."

"And why should they let you?"

"Let's see them stop me." Elphaba snapped. The group of men seemed to understand her reply without the translation and out came the bows and spears. Elphaba's hand began to glow red but Glinda's covered it, extinguishing the rising flame.

"Sir, please tell them we mean no offense," Glinda said, "and that we don't want any conflict. However, you should also know we are under the protection of Princess Nastoya of the Scrow."

"And why should we care? The Scrow are nowhere near."

"The Scrow are actually no less than two days north of here."

With that there were nervous looks by the men. Chatter broke out from them, and then finally one stepped forward.

"We no care." He yelled in broken Ozian. "We no fear Scrow dogs. We capture Night Witch, and make trophy. We capture Day Witch, and make ours. We rule then!"

The other men broke out it no cheers of consent and Glinda looked at the translator.

"Isn't that a bit of a rash choice?"

"They are the first to spot you so they are able to make the choice for the whole tribe." He replied, shrugging. "It is the way of things."

"Well, dear me." Glinda said mournfully and sighed.

As Glinda exhaled she began to weave strings of magic to the weapons. She then inhaled sharply, and the men let out cries of surprise as their weapons flew to Glinda's feet. She shook her head again and turned towards Elphaba. Getting on her toes she placed a light kiss on the emerald woman's cheek.

"Don't make too much of a mess." Glinda said sweetly and looked at the translator. "You may want to come here."

The old man scurried towards her as she turned her back on the men and Elphaba. As he passed, Elphaba handed the reins to the translator and he took them nervously. As he stood next to Glinda she did not turn around, but pulled out a nail file instead.

"It's so depressing." She muttered to herself. There was a whooshing sound behind her and some startled gasps. Suddenly, a loud fwoosh of air and heat blasted by her, followed by a loud cackle. "All this travel has been killing my nails. And I just got them done a couple of weeks ago!"

There were more noises and yells (intermixed with a cackle or two) from behind her as Glinda buffed and filed her nails. Finding it quite hopeless, she put it away and turned back around. Elphaba stood with both hands alit, grinning ferally. The men were scattered about in a daze, but no worse for wear. Glinda knew that the fireballs Elphaba had thrown were more air and illusion than actual fire. She never used actual fireballs unless it was a dire circumstance.

"That's quite enough, Miss Elphaba." Glinda said properly.

Elphaba looked over at Glinda and a strange glint came into her eyes. Elphaba turned back and thrust out a clawed hand. The leader of the group of men, the one who had spoken, lifted up off the ground. Her gave a startled cry of fear and began to shake as Elphaba levitated him in front of her. She stopped him close and her fist became alight again. This time Glinda could feel the heat and realized it was real fire.

"Now, my dear fool," Elphaba said, drawing it out in a high pitch similar to her cackle. "What did you say about making me a trophy, and making Glinda yours? Not looking like it is going to happen now, is it?"

That voice sent chills up Glinda's spine. Glinda had only heard that voice from Elphaba at her worst, when she was closest to actually being the Wicked Witch.

"Elphie," she breathed. Elphaba craned her neck towards her and Glinda could see the eyes were dilated. "Elphie, let him go. He can't do anything to us."

"Too true. But better to make sure he remembers, otherwise they come back. They all do."

"Elphie, leave him be. Now." Glinda put some sternness into her voice. Elphaba's eyes focused and she opened her hand. The man dropped heavily to the ground. He stared in terror as Elphaba towered over him.

"We will be leaving now." Elphaba said slowly, deeply. "Don't try to get in our way. And _I swear,_ if you; if any of you, ever get in my way or try to harm me or mine again, I will burn your entire encampment to the ground."

Elphaba let the fire go out of her hand but not her eyes. She pivoted on her heels and swiftly mounted the horse, taking the reins from the interpreter. She helped Glinda mount the horse behind her and turned it towards the south. With a click of her heels the horse began to lumber off. As the men watched the retreating pair, their weapons suddenly burst into flames and they were left with nothing but ashes.

* * *

The Adept did not let her disappointment over take her. She had hoped the Yunamata barbarians would have at least worn Elphaba out, or distracted her for longer than the few moments they did. It had not been long enough for the Adept to exploit the situation to capture them. The Adept moved to continue the hunt.

* * *

A few days later the women ran across another Vinkun tribe. This one, the Zyma, was a much smaller tribe than either the Yunamata or the Arjiki. As such they were much more mobile. They had much interest in both Elphaba and Glinda; Elphaba for exotic looks and Glinda for her blonde hair. The pair was in need of provisions so they spent the day bartering.

In the end, Elphaba filled their water skins and Glinda helped heal some of the sick members in exchange for what they needed. That night at their celebration, the women and the tribe traded gifts. Elphaba got a headdress of woven yarn, hair, and beads while Glinda was given a circlet of silver. In exchange Glinda magically gifted many of the women with crystal and sequined dresses. Elphaba, however, was asked for a braid of her hair. After much coaxing, she gave them a small one.

The next morning as they rode away Glinda played with her circlet while Elphaba fidgeted with her hair. She did not like it despite all of Glinda's assertions that she looked cute and now had at least some bangs to style. They were still unaware of the shadow that followed them across the plains.

Two days outside of Kiamo Ko they met another small tribe. The Garamana, as they called themselves, stuck mostly to the hills and peaks of the Great Kells. The sole territory they could exclaim as theirs was a small mountain pass through the Great Kells into the Thousand Years Grasslands. The tribe knew of Elphaba and, since they were on good terms with the Arjiki, let them stay.

As the tribe was less nomadic than their cousins, the Garamana had an actual permanent settlement. The two women were in awe as they approached it by a narrow trail. Named Thage Kar, the town was structured as a large V with steps on each side cut into the slopes, and in those steps the structures were cut. Elphaba could see houses, and shops, and even goat farms. Glinda was overwhelmed by the architectures cut into the rock. There were arches, triangles, buttresses, and columns. It was an architect's dream and nightmare. For a lover of architecture like her, it was inspiring.

The two women were led to a small inn. It was more of a house than an inn; it had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a large dining area, and a kitchen. There was even a makeshift bar set up to one side. Glinda rented them the entire inn. She offered a lower amount than she would have actually paid and expected the innkeeper to haggle, but he accepted with a look of glee. Glinda was sure that she had not adjusted for the distance from the Emerald City well enough. With the key in their hands, the two women settled for a nice night in.

* * *

The Adept sat on a step in the marketplace. She had followed the two witches to Thage Kar and was almost grateful when they had decided to spend the night. It would give the Adept time to recover. Following a horse on foot was exhausting no matter how slow it was plodding. The Vinkus was not a safe place to sleep either.

A shadow fell over the Adept and she looked up. There stood a Vinkun woman bedecked in a long dress accented with scarves and beads. Her dark hair was done in many braids with beads woven in. The Adept could see a slight smile on her face.

"We don't get many of you in these parts." She said kindly.

"I am a student from the north, seeking truth."

"Well you are in luck; I am a student from the West, and it is I who you seek."

"Is there someplace we can speak privately?" the Adept of the North asked and the Adept of the West laughed lightly.

"There's no real privacy here, but there is a little shop I know of that makes eavesdropping hard. Come; I'll even pay."

"You're too kind."

As the two women walked towards the Adept of the North noticed the Adept of the West greeted each person warmly and with a smile; sometimes she even inquired after a family member. The Adept of the North also noticed no one seemed to find it odd that the Adept of the West walked with her. As they sat in the little bakery and ordered some rolls the Adept of the North let down her hood and pulled off her mask.

"It is quite hot here." She said jovially, and the Adept of the West laughed.

"Quite. But you would find it worse if you did not cover up. The sun is not kind to skin as pale as yours."

"As I am aware. I find it strange that no one cared I was with you."

"They are used to it as I usually greet outsiders. Benefits of a classical education."

"Shiz?"

"No, private tutors from Shiz."

"Expensive."

"My father wanted me to have a good education."

"Your father must care a great deal to invest so much."

"Only for the tribe's advancement, I assure you!" the Adept of the West laughed. "It would not have happened without that silly man falling for that girl."

"Oh?"

"Yes. His father paid mine much in compensation and to secure a new deal. My father had hoped I would move into Emerald City courts someday."

"But not now?"

"There's not much in the way of courts in the Emerald City right now." She replied with a slight smile on her lips. The Adept of the North chuckled.

"No, there is not. Do you know why I am here?"

"I'm guessing you're tracking the two witches."

"I am. I'm looking to get close to them."

"That would be difficult. Not many outsiders are seen here and three together would instantly attract attention. Do they know your face?"

"Unfortunately. They do not know it is I, but as they know me I would not show up here."

"I see. Well, I have a meeting with them later tonight."

"For what?"

"Oh, the usual meet and greet; welcome to the city, pleasure to have you, etcetera, etcetera." The Adept of the West said with a sigh.

"Bores you?"

"Yes. I understand I play an important role in the tribe and for the Madame, but I wish for more."

"Don't we all."

"How is it?"

"How is what?"

"How is it to do sorcery? The Madame promised to teach me, but she was thrown in prison first."

The Adept of the North searched the Adept of the West's face for any sign of deceit. The young woman may be looking for some information to turn into Morrible to raise her status. However, looking at that face and into those eyes she realized that there was only genuine curiosity, and some need.

"Sorcery is a grind to learn, a chore to practice, and tiring to do. Now take all of that, and add an overly demanding woman who holds something over your head at every loss. That is what it is like to learn from the Madame."

The light of excitement dulled in the Adept of the West's eyes.

"Oh." She said. "I did not realize it was such. I've just always wanted to learn so much."

"Why not get private lessons?"

"All the money we had went to my education, and then some. Not to mention good sorcery teachers are rare."

"That is true."

"So about the witches." The Adept of the West said brusquely. "What do you need to know?"

"Anything about their schedule and plans."

"I will see what I can find out." The Adept of the West said, and stood. "Do you have accommodations?"

"No. I was planning on camping out."

"That won't do. I'll pay for a room for you. It will be little more than a bed, but it will be inside."

"Thank you." The Adept of the North paused as she stood up. "Why are you still devoted to her now you know she won't give you what you want?"

The Adept of the West smiled sadly.

"It is because of her we are where we are today. Besides, it would not do good to sever ties now she is in power, would it?"

* * *

Elphaba was relaxing in the bathtub with Glinda. As she held her love close she marveled at the skill of her. The bathtub at first had been little more than a basin for water to sit. There had not been any faucets and barely a drain. The water had to be pulled from the well in the basement. Glinda had taken one look, wrinkled her nose, and pulled out her wand. She transformed the two rooms in one large one with an arch separating them, and had expanded the bathroom. The tub was made taller and wider, and Glinda had added a mirror. Finally, she had enlarged the bed into a four poster. Elphaba had made her promise to put it all back when they left.

A tolling of bells told Elphaba it was time to get out. She lightly pushed Glinda off of her and stood. As she got out she felt light touches across her legs and rear and she playfully slapped them away. There was a huff from the tub.

"We will have guests soon, my sweet. We need to get ready." Elphaba replied drying off.

"If we must." Glinda sighed.

"You are the one who persuaded me to have a meeting with the tribe leadership. To help bring them to our cause, if I remember correctly." Elphaba said as she finished. She went into the other room to grab her camisole.

"Yes yes. No need to use my own words against me." Glinda huffed again from the bathtub and got out.

Elphaba turned to reply but caught sight of Glinda. She could not remember what she was going to say. Glinda noticed and giggled. She lightly padded over to Elphaba and gave her a quick kiss.

"I love it that you do that." She said, and then flounced back into the bathroom to dry off.

Released from Glinda's spell, Elphaba continued to get dressed. She put on a black dress, but this time one had many layers of red, purple and gold sewn into it, and an attached purple cape. Glinda called it her wicked dress as it was similar to the one she wore when they met again after all those years the first time. It had been a bit Glindafied as she was the one who transformed one of Elphaba's frocks into it. After tying the hidden strings, Elphaba donned her witch's hat.

"Mmm. Now that is yummy." Came Glinda's voice from behind her.

Elphaba turned to find Glinda in just her camisole. Elphaba smiled and glided over to Glinda. She swept her blonde lover off her feet and into a deep dip accented with a very deep kiss. As she brought Glinda back the blonde exhaled deeply.

"Good?" Elphaba asked with a quirk of a smile.

"Woo. One more of those and we're getting nothing done tonight."

"Well, then, best leave it at that."

"Wicked thing."

Elphaba cackled.

* * *

The two witches were waiting in the dining area when the delegation entered. Elphaba was standing with her hands on her hips and her face impassive while Glinda sat demurely in a gold and red dress. She rose when they walked in.

"Welcome. I thank you for meeting with us." She said.

"It is our pleasure." Said the man at the front of the group.

Elphaba now had time to look at them properly. There were three men and one woman; the men looked older and were dressed in various levels of splendor, with the man that greeted them the most splendid. Their long tunics and baggy pants were crisscrossed with beads, talismans, and sashes. The lone female was in a long dress with many scarves. She too was bedecked in beads with some even woven into her hair.

"My name is Glinda Arduenna Upland, and this is my friend Elphaba Thropp." Glinda said as the group seemed at a loss.

"We have heard much of your work, Your Goodness. Our people speak highly of your support in the city." The lead man said.

"I am happy that I can help them."

"My name is Jugurth and I am the Shepard of the Garamana people. This is my friend Basae, and his brother Maeko."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Glinda said, bowing her head in acknowledgement.

"And this," said Jugurth, drawing her forward "is my daughter Sarima."

Both women stiffened slightly. Elphaba's eyes narrowed in interest.

"Sarima." Elphaba said. "Is that name common out here?"

"Not uncommon." Sarima replied lightly. "Her Goodness' maid was named Sarima, after all."

"Yes she was." Glinda replied definitively. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sarima."

"The pleasure is mine." She replied and curtseyed. "If I may inquire on the nature of Your Goodness' visit so we could assist her?"

"We are traveling to Kiamo Ko." Glinda replied. "I have some business to attend to there."

"In relation to Your Goodness' fiancée?"

"Sarima!" Jugurth said. "That's far too personal a question."

"Yes, something of that." Glinda replied. "Did you know the Tiggulars?"

"Not really." Sarima replied. "I only met Fiyero once."

"So you are that Sarima." Elphaba's voice came. "I thought as such."

Glinda blanched slightly. Sarima turned to Elphaba with smile.

"Yes, I am. What made you think so?"

"You are near Kiamo Ko, are of a smaller tribe and control a very vital access point through the Great Kells. It all matched."

"I see you knew the Crown Prince."

"We were friends at Shiz."

"Oh, I always wanted to attend Shiz! Alas, it was not meant to be."

"Miss Sarima, I wish to apologize." Glinda broke in. The group looked at her confused. "Had I known Fiyero was promised to someone else I would not have pursued him."

"No need to apologize." Sarima replied lightly. "Fiyero had a chance to marry for love, which is much more than most of us here get in the Vinkus. I begrudge neither of you it."

"My Lady," Jugurth cut back in, "if I may ask, why are you traveling with the Witch?"

"I ask you not to call her that." Glinda replied sternly. The group looked taken aback. Elphaba walked over and placed a hand on her arm.

"Glinda, out here that is just what they call me. It doesn't hold the same connotation as in the other parts of Oz."

"Oh." Glinda said, and looked bashful. "I apologize."

"No need; we understand that the title is…less than flattering nearer to the Emerald City." Sarima said.

"To answer your question: I was kidnapped a few months ago by a dark sorceress. Miss Elphaba was instrumental in helping my parents free me."

"So she is not wicked?" Sarima asked.

"No." replied Glinda. "When I worked as Throne Minister I found out that many people were erroneously charged by the Wizard's Administration. Miss Elphaba was one of them. She was merely a victim of someone's malevolence."

"But did she not melt?" asked Sarima.

"No." Elphaba replied. "Tales of my melting were widely exaggerated."

"I guess that proves that stories are just that; stories."

"To answer your question, Miss Sarima," Glinda said, "Miss Elphaba is helping me through the area as she is much more familiar with it than I."

"I see. Could we offer you a guide?"

"No need. I know the way well." Elphaba retorted.

"If you change your mind, feel free to ask."

"Thank you." Glinda replied.

"One final thing." Sarima said. "Tonight is our yearly festival for the summer solstice. We would be honored if you joined us."

Elphaba looked at Glinda. The two women had been feasting and dancing for the better part of a week and were tired, but both knew to turn it down would be rude. Elphaba would never admit it, but Glinda's training had slightly modified her behavior. Though she would never enjoy going to a party, she understood now that there were times when it was the right thing to do.

"We would be happy to." Elphaba said.

"Then come! Festivities start soon!" Sarima said and put out an arm. Glinda took it and she led the way out the inn with Elphaba in tow.

"Miss Sarima," Elphaba said as they were walking.

"Yes?"

"Do you practice any type of sorcery?"

Sarima turned and looked at Elphaba with a strange look.

"No, I do not. I always wanted to learn, though."

"Do you know anyone that does?"

"If I did, I would have had them teach me." She replied, turning back around.

"Don't you have shamans?" asked Glinda.

"Not any that are specifically for the tribe. We use the services of traveling shamans."

"And you never tried to learn from them?" Elphaba asked.

"Here in the Vinkus the shamanistic tradition is for men only. Perhaps if we had our own, but the wandering mystics are very traditional in nature."

"I see." Elphaba said. Her tone was neutral but Glinda knew she was not pleased with that answer.

* * *

"I don't trust that Sarima." Elphaba said later that night as they were getting prepared for bed.

"You're just biased because she was engaged to Fiyero." Glinda replied.

"It's not that. She smelled of magic."

"You sure?"

"Yes. It was slightly sweet."

"Strange. Could it have been from the shaman's blessing at the festival?"

"That was after I smelled it."

"Perhaps they had their house blessed and you picked that up."

"Perhaps. But I still don't trust her."

"You don't need to. We'll be gone tomorrow morning."

"True. And remember to put everything back."

"If I must."

* * *

The women left Thage Kar the next day and rode south. Their shadow followed. After a full day of riding the cliffs of Kiamo Ko loomed above them. That is when Glinda noticed it. They were on the wrong side of the Kells to take the path up to the castle.

"Elphie, how are we going to get up there? I mean, we can try to use my bubble but I've never taken anyone with me before." Glinda asked worriedly.

"Its fine, my sweet. There's a hidden path on this side I used many a time. How did you think I brought Dorothy up?" Elphaba replied with a smile.

"I don't know. You had the flying Monkeys grab her?"

Elphaba cackled.

"The Monkeys can barely carry themselves let alone a little girl. Come, we will take it to Red Windmill."

Elphaba steered the horse over to the Kells. The rocks and cliff faces seemed impassable but Elphaba knew just the way. A small footpath appeared before them, barely big enough for the horse. Elphaba cautiously urged the horse upward, letting the animal find its own footing. It took them more than a few hours to navigate up the mountain but they emerged in one piece near the town of Red Windmill.

The women dismounted and slowly entered the little village as dusk descended. There was no one moving about, but the pair could hear the noise of people in the vicinity. As Elphaba turned to head down the main street that led to Kiamo Ko, a villager almost ran into them. He blinked at Elphaba, who stared cautiously back. The young man, for that is what he was, turned around and ran down the street yelling. Those he passed turned stare at the pair.

"Well," Elphaba said drily. "There's no place like home."


	36. Where the Heart Is

The growing crowd stared at the witches, and they stared back. Suddenly, the crowd rushed towards them. Elphaba dropped into a ready stance and started conjuring fire while Glinda began to summon an air spell. The first person to reach Elphaba, a woman, lunged forward and grasped one of her hands. Elphaba raised her other in flames but stopped when the woman kissed the grasped hand. The fire went out and both witches stood baffled as the crowd imitated the gesture, bowing and kissing both of their hands.

"Uh….Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"I'm just as lost here, Glinda."

There were cheers going up around the women, and both could hear them echoed in the distance. The crowd began to usher them forward and more people met them. They kissed their hands and lay strings of beads around their necks. Many of the men blushed as Glinda smiled at them, and it caused her giggle. Elphaba marveled (as usual) as Glinda quickly made the crowd fall in love with her.

"Well Elphie, you know how I always love a good party, but what is going on?" Glinda asked happily. Elphaba shrugged and then grabbed one of the men near her. She spoke rapidly in Vinkun and he responded just as quickly.

"Apparently my legend has grown." Elphaba said with a hint of amusement. "They are happy to have their witch back."

"Their witch?" asked Glinda. Elphaba spoke to the man again.

"Apparently they think every country has one. It makes sense; you were Gillikin's, Nessa was Munchkinland's and apparently I was there's. They seem to think that only with a witch can a country grow prosperous."

"That's an interesting take on it."

"You're telling me. Anyway, now they think that because I'm back that they'll have better fortunes."

"How are you going to break it to them that we're just looking for a safe place?"

"I have no idea. Let's just get to Kiamo Ko."

The crowd surrounded them the entire way, greatly impeding their progress. By the time they had reached the gates it was completely dark. The crowd melted away from the two witches as they crossed onto the drawbridge to the old castle. Torches lit up at the entrance, and a strong voice called out.

"Who goes there?"

Elphaba looked at Glinda, who gave her a smile.

"It is I, the Witch of the West!" Elphaba called back.

"Do not jest such! Who are you truly?"

Elphaba could see the silhouette of a man standing on the rampart. Her hand became ablaze and she tossed a fireball (mostly illusion) past his head.

"Do you question me now?"

"No, Your Highness! Open the gate!"

There was a loud clank and a ratcheting noise as the witches started forward. The dark shape of the portcullis slowly rose as they passed underneath, and waited for the second to lift. As they entered the courtyard two lines holding various weapons flanked them. To their left were Vinkuns dressed in their hides and furs. To their right were flying Monkeys. Elphaba recognized the leader by his (still) pristine jacket.

"Chistery?"

"It is I, Madame." Chistery responded. Elphaba stared at him dumbly for a second, and then broke out into a run. She threw her arms around him and picked him up.

"You can talk!" she said and spun him.

"Yes, yes, I can. If you could please put me down, Madame." He said breathlessly. Elphaba stared at him for second, and then did as he asked.

"I'm so sorry, Chistery, but I'm so glad to see you. And you can talk!"

"That I can, Madame. After you left and Miss Glinda ascended the Throne, my voice slowly came back. It was quite relief."

"Chistery, not saying I'm not pleased, I am, but you seem kind of…how do I put it?" Elphaba started.

"Snooty?" Glinda supplied. Elphaba smiled in embarrassment.

"Yes."

"That's alright." He said. "I did live with the Wizard for a number of years. He always was a bit pompous." Chistery said with a smile. "But most of it comes from my profession."

"Which is?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm the manager of the Kiamo Ko estate." Chistery said proudly. Elphaba glanced at Glinda, who shrugged.

"That's fantastic, Chistery, but how? I thought Kiamo Ko was part of the Arjiki's strongholds."

"Let's say we go somewhere a bit more private and I can fill you in."

"Alright."

Chistery turned and made signal with his hand. Immediately both groups broke up. The Monkey's winged off in the direction of their rookery and the Vinkun men and women guards went back to their posts. Both witches marveled at the air of authority around Chistery. As he led them into the meeting hall, he motioned for both women to take a seat. He himself perched on a bench opposite of them.

"So how did this come to be?" he said rhetorically. "Well, after you left, the Arjiki king disowned Kiamo Ko. He wanted nothing to do with it. That would have meant the place I considered my home would go to ruin, and I couldn't have that. So I found some Animals willing to help me manage the estate. I also found some old books detailing rents and that sort that could be collected in Red Windmill, and I use those to buy us whatever we need. A little after your supposed demise a contingent of….tomb raiders, I guess you could call them, came from the Emerald City. The Arjiki scared them off but it caused me to worry. I retained the services of our Vinkun guards and tried to train the other Monkeys to help out. Unfortunately, we're a bit too skittish in nature."

"So you've taken over Red Windmill from the Arjiki?" Glinda asked.

"No." he replied. "More like they have absorbed us. The northern Arjiki are more settled than their southern cousins, but still consider themselves Arjiki. If the Arjiki needed Kiamo Ko to be their stronghold, it would be theirs. We merely keep its care. However, we do have a bit of staff that is loyal to only us."

"Animals?" Elphaba asked and Chistery nodded.

"Yes. Some old Resistance; some just looking for someplace to call home. The Arjiki are welcoming to them, and they have also been basically assumed into the tribe."

"That's good." Elphaba said. "You're probably wondering why I'm back, Chistery."

"I was, and without Master Fiyero."

"Long story short, we're on the run and need someplace safe to stay."

"Kiamo Ko is always at your service, Madame. Shall I ready your room?"

"Not the one in the east wing." Elphaba said, "We need one for two people."

"There's only one furnished place like that in Kiamo Ko, and it's the Prince's room."

"Oh, well that will be awkward." Glinda said.

"Unless you want to sleep in separate wings, it will have to do." Elphaba replied, looking at her. Glinda shook her head and Elphaba turned back to Chistery. "Lead the way."

* * *

"Yeah. This is awkward." Elphaba said as they entered the room.

It was dressed in red and gold (Fiyero's favorite combination) and there was a large four poster king size bed. On one wall were various hunting implements of Fiyero's (though Elphaba guessed they were mostly ceremonial), and on the other were tapestries and paintings of the Land of Oz. All in all, the room felt like Fiyero, albeit a bit dusty.

"I agree. But there is an upside." Glinda said and walked towards a closed door on the other side of the room. Elphaba followed.

"And what is that, my sweet?" Elphaba asked. Glinda grinned widely at her, and then turned the door handle.

"Master bathroom." She answered with a giggle. It was indeed, and a lavish one at that. The tub was large enough to hold ten people, and a full length mirror spanned one wall. Like the rest of the room, it was covered in dust. Glinda took out her wand, gave it a flick, and both rooms cleaned up, and a fire started in the hearth that spanned the wall intersecting the bath and bedroom.

"Wow. He sure liked his bathrooms." Elphaba said. Glinda giggled again.

"Oh yes. Absolutely insisted on a conjoined master bath wherever we stayed. He was a bit of a fop, much as I loved him." Glinda voiced trailed off with a bit of pain.

Glinda was preparing the bath and beginning to undress while Elphaba rummaged through their bags looking for something when there was a knock at the door. Glinda gave her a quizzical look, and both witches drew their wands. Elphaba crept towards the door as the knock came again. Elphaba wrapped her hand around the handle and looked over at Glinda who had her wand raised. Elphaba jerked opened the door and moved out of the way.

The young Vinkun guard looked startled and almost dropped the bags but Elphaba helped the young woman steady them. She gave Elphaba a bashful look and Elphaba gave her a sincere smile.

"We're sorry if we scared you. We've been on the road a bit." Elphaba said as the woman brought the bags in.

"I understand, Madame Witch." The woman replied as she set them down, and bowed.

"Please do not call me that. Call me Elphaba instead."

"I could never do that; you're like royalty here."

"She almost was royalty." Glinda responded. The young woman looked at her surprised.

"Really? Who?"

"A certain scandalcious young prince." Glinda said with a wink towards the woman. She gave Glinda puzzled look, and then her eyes widened with realization.

"Truly?" she asked Glinda.

"Truly."

"But I thought you and His Highness…."

"It's a long story. Needless to say, Her Highness would be an appropriate title. She may not be a princess, but she is the ruler of Kiamo Ko."

"Of course, Your Goodness. I'll let the staff know at once."

The young guardswoman bowed, and then left the room. Elphaba glared at Glinda.

"Really?" was all she could say.

"You know how annoying it is to be called 'Your Goodness' all day? It was either Highness or Wickedness. I thought you'd like Highness better."

"I'm sure you did." Elphaba retorted testily, and then furrowed her eyebrows. A slight quirk played on her lips.

"Elphie, I don't like that look in your eye."

"What look?" Elphaba said with an evil grin, and approached Glinda.

"That one. What are you planning?"

"Nothing at all, my pretty." She answered, letting out a cackle. It caused Glinda to bolt for the bathroom. She made it but strong hands snagged her before she could turn and shut the door. Long, treacherous fingers began to dance up Glinda's sides.

"You…wicked…wicked…witch!"

Once again, the witch's cackle filled the rooms at Kiamo Ko.

* * *

The Adept clung to a cliff, looking down at Kiamo Ko. After the witches entered the castle she knew her chances were nonexistent of capturing either one of them. She would have to bide her time to catch them off guard. Her supplies, however, were perilously short. She could try to ration them and scavenge for the rest, but that could leave her dangerously unprepared to deal with either the witches. No, she would have to return to the Emerald City to resupply. Perhaps she could find another way of approaching the problem. An idea formed in her head. It could work, but she would have to get the Madame's approval first…

* * *

"Hey Elphie?" Glinda asked. They had just woken up and were holding each other close.

"Hmm?"

"Did you and Fiyero ever…you know…in here?"

Elphaba turned her head to look at her blonde lover. Glinda instantly regretted the decision to voice her curiosity as there was pain behind Elphaba's eyes. Nevertheless, the emerald woman smiled.

"No, my sweet, we did not have sex in Kiamo Ko. By the time I fled here he was already changed into the Scarecrow."

"Oh. I didn't know.

"Why did you bring it up?"

"Well…."

"Yes, my sweet."

"I kind of thought a bed this nice shouldn't go to waste." Glinda said bashfully. Elphaba posted up on her elbow to look at Glinda quizzically.

"To waste?"

"Yes…oh, to hell with it."

Glinda rolled, pushing a startled Elphaba back to the bed, and threw a leg over her. She smiled at the startled expression on her lover's face. Straddling her, Glinda reached down and peeled her nightgown up and off. Elphaba's eyes widened but her hands drifted to Glinda's curves. Pink hands covered green, not to hinder but to encourage. As they drifted higher, Glinda sighed and let her head fall back. Hands began to stoke the fire but a knock at the door snapped them out of the trance. Glinda unmounted.

"Come in." Glinda said as she got off the bed and stood. Elphaba's eyes widened as the door opened and a Mountain Lion walked in. Elphaba pulled the covers over herself as she sat up.

"Your Highness, Goodness; breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes in the main hall." He she said.

"Thank you." Glinda replied. The Lion did not seem disturbed by Glinda's lack of clothing nor did Glinda seem to be ashamed of her nakedness. Elphaba closed her eyes. She knew she was dreaming. There was a soft click and a shift in the bed. Small, warm hands slid over the outside of her thighs and up her stomach. She captured them as they caressed the swell of her breasts, and opened her eyes. Her blonde vixen was grinning from ear to ear.

"I was having a very interesting dream, my love." Elphaba said.

"Was it me, naked, talking to a Mountain Lion?" Glinda asked mischievously.

"How?"

"An illusion spell." She giggled. "Glinda the Good must always look her best. After the first time I got caught unprepared I crafted a spell to do so. It is usually for when I'm in my nightgown."

She waited until she saw the comprehension in Elphaba's eyes.

"I felt like being naughty." Glinda giggled, and then her voiced dropped to a hoarse whisper. "Did you like it?"

"Very much so." Elphaba answered, and pulled Glinda into a breath stealing kiss. As they broke Elphaba whispered, "But now we must get ready for breakfast."

"Wicked thing." Glinda breathed.

"Says the minx."

* * *

Glinda watched as the staff swirl around Elphaba as if she were the eye of a storm. The staff seemed to be old Resistance members by the way they took her orders. Though they paid Glinda respectful attention, it was obvious most revered her. It had started to annoy Glinda.

"Elphie." Glinda said quiet but sternly to get her attention. Elphaba's head popped up from the papers she was examining.

"Yes, my dearest?"

"What is one of the first rules of etiquette when dining with someone?"

"Always chew with your mouth closed?"

"Well, yes, but no business at the table."

"You are right, my sweet. Chaucer, can you take this to the study? I will get to it after breakfast."

"Yes, Your Goodness." The Ape said, and withdrew. With him went the flurry of activity that had inhabited the dining hall. Elphaba, however, could tell that Glinda was still fuming.

"My sweet, was there something else?"

"I just hope it isn't like this the entire time."

"Like what?"

"You working and ignoring me."

"What makes you think it will be like that?"

"It's already started. I know how you get when you have projects; you obsess."

"Me eating and working is obsessing?"

"Yes."

"Did you not do that when you dragged me around town everywhere?"

"That was different. That was so you could learn."

"You can't help me with this."

"I don't even know what this is!"

"I'm getting in touch with all the old Resistance members."

"And I can't help? You don't think I know anyone useful?"

"Do you?"

"Yes! I can do those that are in Frottica, the Emerald City, and the Arjiki."

"It's too dangerous to contact those you know in Frottica and the City; however, the Arjiki may be useful. Can you write to the King and Queen?"

"I could, but he doesn't like you remember?"

"I remember. Hopefully you being here will help him see sense."

"Hopefully. Anyone else?"

"No one I can think of."

"I can think of one."

"Duran? It's too dangerous to contact him in the Emerald City. Besides, where would you send it?"

"We could use the sending stones."

"We could, but I think what he is doing there is more important. It gives us an insider."

"Good point."

"Well, let's finish breakfast and then get to it."

* * *

The rest of the day was a blitz of letter and note writing. Glinda sent one to the King and Queen and then thought about including the Scrow. Elphaba agreed, and in the end they sent one to each of the other tribes they visited. Glinda made a personalized note especially for Sarima. She thought it might help win her to the cause. The young girl looked up to her so.

The following week and a half were like a dream to Glinda. They walked Kiamo Ko together with Elphaba showing her all the hidden niches and passages. They lazed in moss and vine covered courtyards, hidden away from the world. The practiced their water magic in the mustering field near the gate of the castle, or in their hidden courtyards. On these sun kissed days they made love whenever the mood struck them; sometimes in bed, and sometimes in one their hidden spots. The illusion spell was useful more than once for such occasions.

They also walked Red Windmill, though always thronged with admirers. The Vinkuns there revered Elphaba, and adored Glinda not only because of what their City kinsmen had said of her, but also because of her adoration for their Witch. At first, Glinda bought clothes while Elphaba wiled way in bookstores. On their third trip Glinda found a furnishing shop, and undertook the redecoration of Kiamo Ko. Most of the castle was bare rock, aside from the few furnished rooms; soon, Glinda had guest rooms a plenty.

The guards and staff showered Glinda with affection as she took to redesigning their clothes and refurnishing their barracks (all with functionality still in mind, of course). Glinda debated for a while on the colors. The Emerald City livery was green and gold (with the Gale Force being black and gold), the Arduenna-Upland livery blue and white, and the Thropp livery green and brown; none of which Glinda thought would be suited for Kiamo Ko. Even the Tiggular livery of gold and blue was not a perfect fit. This was a Witch's Guard. Finally, Glinda decided on black with blue accents. Glinda thought Elphaba would like it, and she did. At that time Glinda felt like she was a real princess.

The renovated Kiamo Ko was quickly put to use as the very next week they began to show up. Animals and Ozians, all those who had been oppressed by the Wizard and were loath to return to those days. There were Munchkins, Vinkuns, Quadlings; even some Gillikinese. From all over Oz they had come and it set Elphaba into action. She began to organize and plan, and reach out to those still absent. There seemed to be less and less time for Glinda.

The first time Glinda had raised the issue Elphaba acquiesced, but it soon became harder and harder. When a frayed Elphaba snapped at her the last time, Glinda had bit back, and a full blown fight erupted that could be heard in every corner of Kiamo Ko. Elphaba had stormed out, almost slamming the door off its hinges, but could not drown out the sobs on the other side. For the first time in six years, the tower room in the east wing saw use. After that Glinda never brought it up, and Elphaba returned to her place in bed.

Glinda took to wandering Red Windmill during the day, and often into the night. Concerned for her, Elphaba assigned her a Vinkun and Monkey escort. Glinda accepted their presence graciously, and soon the pair became the envy for guarding what was known the Witch's greatest treasure. Glinda had soon grown bored of wandering, and might have taken another hobby if not for a twist of fate.

"Miss Glinda!" a voice yelled, and she turned to see a young Vinkun girl striding up to her.

"Sarima." Glinda said with a smile. The younger woman stopped in front of Glinda. The two embraced, and Sarima kissed each of Glinda's cheeks and hands. Glinda returned the gesture in kind by kissing her cheeks and forehead in the Gillikin fashion. "What are you doing here?"

"The Garamana have sent me as their representative." She replied with a smile. "While we can't exactly offer you any actual support, I've been sent as a token of faith."

"Well, we are happy to have you here. Where are you staying?"

"At a little inn on the far side of Red Windmill. Why?"

"Well, you could always stay in Kiamo Ko. You are a foreign dignitary and it was almost your home."

"Really?" Sarima's eyes widened. "I never thought I'd get to stay in it. The great northern stronghold of the Arjiki."

"I don't know about that, but I swear it would be our honor."

"Not at all, Miss Glinda. It would be mine."

* * *

Elphaba strode through Kiamo Ko. She hated to admit it, but she felt more at home in the imposing castle corridors than anywhere else in Oz. Perhaps it was the stark truth of the walls, never pretending they were something they were not, or trying to create a certain impression. Perhaps it was because it was here she could be as starkly truthful herself. She did not hide having to be a witch, or a lover, or green, or passionate. As she pulled herself from such thoughts, she continued her hunt for the object of her passion. She heard a giggle coming from a state room, and assumed Glinda was redecorating again. She barged through the door, expecting ot take the blonde by surprise, but instead saw a topless Vinkun woman.

Elphaba blinked. The young woman had long dark hair with beads and woven braids strung through it. It took her a moment to place the face, but then she remembered. Sarima. The realization let the flood of information her eyes were taking in finally register, and Elphaba turned a deep shade of purple. She spun around.

"I-I'm sorry. I was looking for-I mean I didn't think-I'm sorry." She stammered quickly. There was a light laugh behind her.

"It is nothing, Your Highness. I would have locked the door if I had remembered Ozian's prudishness at seeing unclothed breasts." Sarima said, and then Elphaba heard a rustle behind her. "A very barbaric belief, in my opinion. You may turn around now."

Elphaba turned to see Sarima clad in a crimson doublet (left half unbuttoned) and tight blue leggings with knee high boots. It reminded Elphaba of someone, but she could not place it. Sarima noticed her examination.

"While studying Ozian culture as a whole I took a liking to what is deemed men's clothing. I don't get to wear it much as at home, as I am required to wear more traditional clothing. However, it always delights me when I can."

"Why do you think covering the breasts is barbaric?" asked Elphaba. She was trying to muddled her way out of this awkward predicament, and grasped onto a familiar life line; a debate point. Sarima picked up a black cape and threw it over her shoulders, and began pinning it in place.

"Simple. Why can men show their breasts but not women? Because men sexualize that part? Women sexualize men's chests but I do not see them having to go around fully clothed. As it is only from a man's viewpoint that it is wrong, it is sexist. However, I am lucky to live out her in the Vinkus where it is not considered immoral for a woman to go bare chested. In fact, I'm happy that are sexual norms are much more relaxed than the rests of Oz, since it can be so much fun. I see no reason why something that can be so much happiness should be demonized, as long it is done in a safe manner." She finished her explanation and pinning her cape on at the same time. She had pinned half of it back so the yellow lining showed.

"A very good point."

"Oh there you are!" Glinda said. Elphaba turned to see the bubbly blonde float into the room. "I was just looking for you in the main hall."

"Yes. I came looking for you. There's no more work to do just yet." Elphaba paused. "I did not realize Miss Sarima was in the castle. Some warning would have been nice."

"Why? Did you barge in on her naked?" Glinda jest and at Elphaba's coloring her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh no!"

"It was only a shirt to put on." Sarima answered. "No harm done. We're all women."

"You look very nice, Miss Sarima." Glinda acknowledged, skirting away from the awkward moment. "I do love the combination. And the cape!"

"I know; a bit old fashioned but I do like it."

"It looks marvelous on you. Now, Elphie, why were you looking for me?"

"I was hoping you would join me for dinner." Elphaba said as her coloring slowly returned to normal.

"Oh. Miss Sarima and I were going out; I thought you would be enthralled with your work."

"Well, I shan't keep you." Elphaba said and turned to leave.

"It would be my delight if you'd join us." Sarima put in quickly. Elphaba stopped. After a long silence, she nodded.

"Oh goody!" Glinda said, beaming. "But you have to change."

"Why?"

"Has all our time together taught you nothing?"

* * *

"It's beautiful out here." Glinda said. They were sitting on a porch of a local restaurant. The porch was perched near the edge of one of the cliffs Red Windmill was situated upon. The women had chosen this particular restaurant because they could look west and see the sun nesting over the plain of the Thousand Year Grasslands. Glinda's gold hair and blue dress sparkled in the dying light.

"Yes, it is." Elphaba agreed. She had been forced into a deep purple dress (long sleeved, of course) and her familiar hat was perched on the seat next to her.

"I'm glad you find our country so beautiful." Sarima said. Her voice dropped low. "If only it were our country."

"What do you mean?" asked Glinda, brow furrowed together.

"We do not have a country, not like the other lands in Oz. We have tribal territories that we squabble over, allowing outsiders to exploit our people and land." Sarima continued.

"That has always been the fault of people." Elphaba said. "We fight over little things and fail to see the big picture. The other lands have not grown out of it; they merely had someone strong enough to force them all to act under their will."

"Were it so here." Sarima said, placing her chin in her hands and staring out over the plains. The witches looked at each other and then back to her.

"You wish it were you?" Glinda asked slowly. Sarima snapped her eyes back to the pair.

"Me? Oh no, it could never be me." She said, and laughed lightly. "A little tribal girl such as me would not be accepted."

"Aren't you the eldest daughter of the Garamana chief?" Glinda asked.

"Yes."

"I also thought you didn't have any brothers. That makes you next in line, doesn't it? A princess."

"You know a lot about us. Yes, it does, but it could not be anyone from the Garamana. It would have to be someone from a larger tribe like the Arjiki, or perhaps even a respected outsider that could unite the tribes behind her."

"I hope you not speaking about me." Elphaba said. "I did not want to rule Munchkinland, and I do not want to rule the Vinkus. All I want is a quiet little place to call my own, and to not be bothered by despots or bigots."

"And I already did my stint as ruler of Oz." Glinda added. "Never again."

"Well, that's unfortunate. I guess we'll actually have to solve our own problems, then." Sarima said with a smile.

"I find that is usually the best way for things to be handled." Glinda said with her own smile. The three women watched the sun descend the rest of the way while making idle chatter, and then headed back to Kiamo Ko.

* * *

"Where are we going, Miss Sarima?" Glinda asked. It was about two weeks after Sarima had appeared in Red Windmill, and Glinda had leaned on the young woman for companionship while Elphaba tooled away on her plans. Sarima had joined Glinda on her walks, and had shown her some other niches Glinda was not aware of. As it was starting to darken she led Glinda away from Kiamo Ko.

"Some of the tribe is coming back from the Grasslands for the winter. It's such a beautiful sight to watch the torches and lanterns snake their way across the plain and up the Kells."

The continued in silence until they reached a secluded section of Red Windmill's outskirts. The lights from the village could not be seen here, and Glinda marveled at the stars twinkling in the clear sky.

"Beautiful." She whispered, and Sarima followed her gaze.

"That they are. But look, Miss Glinda." Sarima said and pointed towards the plains.

Glinda tore her gaze away from the sky to look plainward. As she did she saw something flutter in the dark. She turned her head to focus on it and heard an exhale of air. Something sharp bit her and she began to feel woozy. The figure darted towards her. Glinda's head swam, but she knew she was in danger.

As the figure closed and reached out a hand, Glinda gestured. A large blast of air erupted and struck the figure. It staggered back and the hood fell. A head full of blonde hair caught Glinda's attention, but then the figured muttered something and Glinda felt a binding spell start to envelop her. She inhaled and then exhaled forcefully, snapping the binds. The figure muttered again but Glinda was ready and deflected the spell with a blast of air. She threw another one but it was much weaker than the last. Still, it dropped the face covering off her attacker.

Glinda fell to her knees as the ground moved beneath her. The person, a woman, walked over to her and Glinda felt the binding begin. This time she was too weak to even try to fight it. As her vision blurred she caught sight of her attacker one last time.

"Pfannee?" she said in disbelief before slumping to the ground. An unconscious Glinda did not see Pfannee catch her.

* * *

The Adept of the North caught the blonde and gently placed her on the ground. She looked up as the Adept of the West walked over.

"Simple enough." The Adept of the West said.

"Yes. However, getting her back to Morrible before the Witch finds us will be the difficult part."

"I'll wait as long as possible before I report it."

"That may not work. It could draw suspicion." The Adept of the North replied. The Adept of the West looked at her quizzically and then felt a sharp pain in her leg. Looking down, she saw a little black dart in there.

"What? Why?" the Adept of the West stuttered as she fell to the ground.

"A sleeper dart. You'll wake up in a few hours with a headache. If they find you before that it will help sell the story. Goodnight, Sarima. I hope you live a great life."

As the Adept of the West's vision slowly faded she heard the Adept of the North mumble an incantation, and pick up Glinda as if she was light as a feather. The last image to register was the Adept of the North stepping directly off the cliff.


	37. Turning Point

Elphaba listened to the group of northern Arjiki and Animals speak on the current state of Oz, and how they stood in relation to their goals. She knew it was getting later and her own head had begun to throb after the hours of work. Right now all she wanted to do was to crawl into bed with Glinda but there was still work to be done. She sighed and looked at the Ape named Chaucer.

"Where do we stand with the letters that we sent to the Tinwoodsman and General Jinjuria?" she asked. He shuffled some papers around until he picked one up.

"The Tinman respectfully declines your offer of aid and states unequivocally you are not wanted in Munchkinland anymore." Chaucer started.

"Funny, considering how I am the rightful governor." Elphaba grumbled. "Anyway, what about Jinjuria?"

"Her response is less respectful but she also declines."

"Do we know why she hates me so much?"

"We've been trying to find out, but have come across nothing."

"Do we even know her real name?" Elphaba said frustratedly.

"No."

"Is there any good news?" Elphaba groaned.

"Depending on how you see it. The Home Guard and Gale Force are not budging from the Emerald City; not with Jinjuria's army coming, and with the Munchkin Militia following behind them. The Royal Army is split up along the Gillikin-Munchkinland border in another staring contest that neither seems to care much for."

"And the Gillikin militia?"

"Not even called out. The barons seem to think this is a pure Emerald City and Munchkinland spat."

"Well, that's a plus at least. What about Quadling Country?"

"Both armies are avoiding it like the plague; which is smart since it is a swamp and would swallow their armies up."

"How about the Emerald City itself?"

"Still on tight lockdown. The Commander of the Gale Force, Cherrystone, has instituted martial law. From what our spies say, however, it only applies to the wealthier sections of the City. The slums are still relatively free."

"What about casualties? Any more scuffles?"

"Nothing major; though the Gale Force still cannot catch whoever is killing their people."

"If it is who I think it is, the Gale Force has yet to realize they're the mouse and the Cat is playing with them. Any other news?"

"The King and Queen are on their way from Kumbrica Castle with the Royal Guard. They should be here tomorrow."

"Hopefully we can get him on our side."

"Well, with Miss Glinda's help I'm sure he will."

"Is there anything else gentlemen?" Elphaba asked wearily. The group shook their heads. "Good. I think it is time to retire for the night."

The group dispersed with idle chatter but Elphaba was in no mood. A sense of unease had started to fall over her. Putting it down to exhaustion, she hurried back to her shared room. When she found it dark, Elphaba frowned. Glinda should have been in bed by now, reading or sketching. Elphaba pivoted and headed straight for the guard station near the front gate. There she saw the two guards she had assigned to Glinda.

"Where's the Lady Glinda?" she asked. Both guards looked at each other.

"She left with the Garamana princess a few hours ago. Said they would be back in a little while." The young Vinkun guardswoman replied.

"What were my orders?" Elphaba hissed.

"The Lady assured me-"

"You were not to leave her unattended! Where did she go?" Elphaba yelled, drawing the attention of the rest of the guards. Chistery came winging down from the rookery. When the guard did not answer, Elphaba stormed over to her. "Where?"

"I don't know, Your Highness." She replied, voice trembling. "They did not say."

"Gah!" Elphaba yelled and turned to pass through the front gate. Chistery came to her.

"My Lady, they are probably just in a café somewhere."

"You little idiot!" Elphaba spat. "We were being hunted by a sorcerer. What makes you think they should go about unguarded?"

"My Lady." Chistery started, still calm. "The Arjiki would have known if there was stranger about."

"Even if they used illusion magic?" Elphaba hissed and froze. "That's what that is. Oh no."

"What is?" Chistery said as Elphaba blew past him at a full run. "My Lady!"

Elphaba did not stop as she sprinted across the drawbridge. Chistery turned to the guards.

"Get all the guards out; Vinkuns on foot with torches, nocturnal Animals on paws, and Monkeys in the air. It may be a wild Goose chase, but we can't be sure. And you," he pointed to an assembled group, "come with me! We have to go after her!"

Elphaba tore out of the castle at a full run. She was following her "nose": the scent of magic was like a waft of cut peaches, and it got stronger as she followed it. Vinkuns let out a startled cry as she bulled past them, unknowingly followed by Chistery and his guard group. Elphaba made several turns as she followed the scent. As it led to the outskirts of Red Windmill a cold fear crept into her bones. Rounding a turn she saw a figure slumped against the ground and her heart stopped. She slid down next to the person and rolled them over to see if it was Glinda. Unfortunately, dark hair and skin met her gaze.

"Get a stretcher. She needs help." Elphaba barked and two guards took off running. Elphaba examined the girl and found a small dark object protruding from her leg. She pulled it out quickly. The pain and noise seemed to rouse the girl, and she recoiled in fear.

"Easy. I know I'm pretty shocking to wake up to." Elphaba's self-deprecation was still there, even while under stress.

"G-Gl-Glinda." Sarima breathed.

"What about her?" Elphaba asked, and as the Vinkun girl started to fade Elphaba shook her. "What about Glinda?"

"Taken…dark hood…magic. Fought…but still…" Sarima managed to get out and then her head rolled forward and she was out again.

"Get her to Kiamo Ko." Elphaba said, standing up. "Chistery."

"Here, My Lady."

"I need the Monkeys in the air, looking for her."

"They are in the sky already, but I'll let them know. Which direction?"

Elphaba closed her eyes and focused her senses. It was faint, but the smell of magic was still there. It headed downward, and that is where Elphaba lost it.

"I'm not sure. The trail leads down first. Get them searching the Kells and plains, but also put some out in the direction of the Emerald City. That's where she'll end up, after all."

"Of course." He said and winged off. She turned to a Vinkun guard.

"We need to get down there as quickly as possible."

"It will take several hours, Your Highness. Even with the footpaths."

"I can make the descent much quicker."

"I do not doubt that, Your Highness, but what then? The Vinkus is very large; not to mention if you are ambushed."

"I can handle myself. Just get down there and start looking."

"As Her Highness commands."

Elphaba looked down the mountainside. She knew the spell to use, but jumping off a cliff still went against everything nature commanded. She did not know what lie in wait on the mountain or the plain. What she did know, however, was that Glinda was in danger, and nothing scared her more. She took a deep breath, wove the spell about her, and jumped.

Elphaba's skirt billowed up in the wind and she cursed it, but the spell seemed to work. She felt less as if she was falling and more as if she was gently sliding through a pile of feathers. She landed on an outcropping a bit unsteadily, but righted herself. She tore her skirt up the middle so it would not flare up, and jumped again. Elphaba thought she must have been a sight with her black dress and hair billowing behind her as she fell. She landed and immediately bounded out again. Finally, she reached the ground.

Elphaba knew the dark sorceress would have several hours head start, and most likely had an accomplice with some sort of transportation. All that added up to a serious disadvantage for Elphaba. However, Elphaba would flatten the Kells if it meant she would get Glinda back. She began to weave a different spell around her. It was a Vinkun hunting spell called Chasing the Wind that was supposed to help one travel vast distances on foot easier. As the spell ended, Elphaba felt herself slowly lift off the ground until her feet were gently touching. Taking a deep breath, she took a cautious step forward.

Elphaba was startled as her step turned into more of a bound. Catching herself, she realized that she no longer had to fight gravity, and that all her movement was being directed forward. Taking another cautious step forward, she caught herself again. She slowly began to speed up, covering more distance with every step. Soon, she was flying across the ground, a seemingly dark spirit with her skirt and hair billowing behind her.

* * *

The Adept pressed her mule hard from the driver seat of her two wheeled cart The Adept pressed the mule hard because she knew Elphaba would be coming for her, and was certain she was no match for the green witch. A stirring behind her caught her attention, and the Adept turned.

Glinda was shifting behind her on the bed of hay. The Adept had hoped the sedative would have lasted longer due to Glinda's small frame, but it was not meant to be. The Adept took out her wand began to weave a spell that would keep her captive asleep for the next eight hours. Normally she would not have used her wand for something as simple as a sleeping spell, but she had used a lot of energy today already, and she did not want to waste any more frivolously. Glinda's stirring ceased and the Adept turned back around.

A light sound caught her ears and she looked up. Large winged shapes shifted across the night sky, and the Adept knew her time was up. She waved her wand again and cast a concealing spell around the cart. She felt light headed for a moment but pushed through. As she checked her cargo once again, the Adept felt a bit of jealously. There would be no rest for the wicked tonight.

* * *

Elphaba followed the scent of the magic down the Kells. As she went the scent started to weaken but Elphaba knew that the dark sorceress would head for Kumbrica's pass. The hard part would be catching her before going through it. After a few hours, the scent weakened to the point Elphaba could no longer follow it. Frantic, Elphaba sprinted towards the Pass. A half an hour later, the scent came back strong and Elphaba adjusted to follow.

She followed it through Kumbrica's pass and towards the Emerald City. She followed it as the plains started to give way to hills and forests. She followed it as the sun began to peak over the horizon. She followed it even as her own energy depleted and she could no longer sustain the traveling spell, settling heavily to the earth. She followed it as her legs burned in protest of every step. She followed it after they went numb and she had to drag them to continue moving forward. She followed after her legs began to falter, and used a stick to prop herself up. She followed it after her legs finally gave way, and she fell to her hands. She followed it as her knees and hands bled from the rocks and sticks she crawled over. She followed it as she crawled passed an exhausted mule still tied to a cart. She followed it until her vision blurred and she tripped over a branch in her way.

She lay there, panting for a moment before a hint of blue caught her eye. She pushed herself up to see Glinda standing there in one of her elegant ball gowns. Her hair was immaculately curled and there was a light smile on her face.

"Glinda…." Elphaba breathed.

_Now just what have you done to yourself?_

"I'm coming to save you."

_Save me? Oh dear. What have you dragged me into this time?_

"I'm sorry but I'm coming, I promise."

_Not in that state you are not._

"I don't care what it takes, I will find you."

_That's my Elphie. Always getting herself into trouble._

"I'll stop after this; no more; if you just come back."

_Well, I have to go._

"Wait…Glinda."

_Bye, Elphie. Love you._

"No, Glinda, wait!" Elphaba yelled.

Elphaba threw out a hand to try and pull Glinda to her with magic. Air came rushing towards her and the trees around her rustled, but Glinda slowly dissolved form her sight. The ground under Elphaba's face became soaked, and Elphaba's vision blurred. She tried sucking in deep breath, but found she could not. She exhaled quickly and tried again, a shorter one this time. Still fighting for air, her breathing came quicker and more labored. Her world narrowed until it consisted of only the air entering and leaving her lungs. Her breathing devolved into choppy breaths, and then her world went black.

* * *

The Adept saw the disturbance in the trees from the hill she was on. She saw Elphaba fall, and watched to see if she moved again. Noticing she did not, the Adept looked to see if her captive had stirred. They were still a couple of miles ahead of Elphaba, but the Adept had hoped that hiding in an abandoned shack nestled in a copse of trees would have thrown Elphaba off the track. Now, she had other options.

She still did not know how the green witch had tracked her as she had used every spell she knew to throw off detection. As she did not see a broom, either, the Adept had to wonder how she had gained ground. Either way, the Adept would be able to capture both the witches. She started towards Elphaba but stopped when she heard stirring. It must have been time to cast on Glinda again. The Adept began to chant, and her vision swam. The web she was weaving untangled and the sleep spell washed over both of them. The last thought she had was that she was happy it did not happen close to Elphaba.

* * *

Elphaba awoke to the dying light of the sun in her eyes. She pushed herself to her knees while they screamed at her. Slowly, unsurely, she got to her feet. She wobbled but remained standing. The scent caught her again, and she began to walk towards it. Though she had rested for a long time, Elphaba knew she was still very worn.

She picked her way up the hill, making liberal use of trees and branches. As she caught sight of the shack she drew her wand and cautiously approached. Her blood ignited. Elphaba let out a deep cry and waved her wand. The shack disintegrated under the force of her magic but it was empty to begin with. She cut her wand again, and again, and again, ripping out trees and tearing gashes into the earth. As the dirt and needles settled Elphaba drew in a deep breath.

A bright gleam on the horizon caught Elphaba's eye. Even in the red-gold of the fading day, the green hue was obvious. Elphaba's blood rose to her ears and all she could hear was the beat of her heart. It sounded like wardrums to her. The forgotten dragon roared from its cage, and Elphaba swung open its door.

"Fine!" she roared to the offending hue. "You wanted a fight! I'll give you a fight! I'll tear that city down around your ears brick by brick! You hear me! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

Elphaba whirled and summoned a branch to her. She chanted the words seared into her mind and the witch rode again.

* * *

Two hours later, she landed in Kiamo Ko, scattering the guards and Monkeys standing in the courtyard. She noticed some Arjiki in gold and blue but paid them no mind. She threw the branch from her andit burst into flames, being ash before it could touch the ground. In her torn and dirty state, the crowd recoiled from her. Elphaba was fine with that, and started towards the main hall.

"My Lady." Chistery said as her hand hit the door.

"Not now, Chistery. I have work to do."

"We are all worried about Lady Glinda, but the Arjiki delegation are here."

"I don't have time for them." Elphaba answered curtly and she flung open the door.

"They can help us, remember?"

"Fine." Elphaba said, pausing as she stepped through the door. "Get them to the main hall."

"Now? But there are customs and formalities that must be attended."

"NOW!" Elphaba ordered and slammed the door.

"Y-yes, M-my Lady." Chistery stuttered.

When Chistery managed to usher the Arjiki into the hall (with many professed apologies) Elphaba was not there. The Monkey began to fidget as the mood in the room turned dark. The outrage only grew as the Chief and Chiefteness hurriedly arrived from where they were in residence.

"Well, Monkey, where is your master?" Marillot hissed. Chistery opened his mouth to reply but just then a far door banged open and Elphaba blew in. She had her hat on her head and a broom in one hand. The other was placed on the satchel at her hip. The Arjiki turned to glower at her but the look in her eyes caused all to step back, except for Marillot.

"I apologize for calling you here like this, and for keeping you waiting. As you may have heard, the Lady Glinda was taken from us today."

"Yesterday." Chistery corrected. Elphaba shot him a look.

"Yesterday. I was out looking for her, and that was why I was not able to greet you when you arrived."

"If she ever was here." Marillot accused and Elphaba's eyes narrowed. "I do not know why she would join with the likes of you. Frankly, we were all cheered when the news of your death came."

"I understand you harbor some resentment towards me, Marillot, but Glinda was here; as the letter she wrote to you should have proved."

"The letter proves nothing! Last we heard she was in Frottica. She is probably still there now, and your letter a forgery."

"The Lady Glinda was here, Chief Marillot. I saw here, and was with her when she was abducted." Came a voice from the back. Sarima stepped forward a bit unsteadily.

"Really? And why did you not attempt to stop this abduction?" Marillot sneered.

"It is difficult to fight someone with magic when you have none." Sarima replied calmly.

"You are probably lying to help this Witch."

"And what benefit would that be to me?"

"The Garamana wish to rule the Vinkus. They could do so as the Witch's lapdog."

"I do not wish to rule the Vinkus." Elphaba stepped back into the conversation. "Had I wished to rule a country, I would have stayed in Munchkinland where it is my birthright."

"I hear they kicked you out!"

"You think they could do such to me? Think, Marillot. What would I have to gain from any of this? The Emerald City has been keeping the Vinkus divided for so long. What would you have to lose to helping us?"

"I've lost enough to you as is." Marillot hissed. The room went dead.

"I understand your frustration, Marillot." Elphaba started slowly, and when he went to interject, she just kept going. "But I did not harm Fiyero in anyway."

"You will not use his name!"

"Marillot, you know my name is not the Witch; you know my name is Elphaba Thropp, and I was a friend of your son's at Shiz, and a friend to Glinda, too. Why can you not see I did not harm him?"

"You think that Fiyero got killed by some wild beast in Munchkinland? That it was his own mistake? You ask me to believe that?" Marillot voice dripped with disgust.

"No, Fiyero did not go down to some beast. It was his own men that did it." Elphaba said and there was a collective inhale in the room.

"What?" Marillot hissed.

"His own men turned on him, and beat him, and strung him up in a field."

"And why would they do such a thing to their captain? He was loved by his men."

"Because they were secretly Gale Forcers sent to spy on him. After the first year of Fiyero leading the hunt, the Wizard began to suspect he was leading them off my trail on purpose."

"And why would he help you?"

"Because we were friends." Elphaba said but could not bring herself to tell the whole truth. The room was silent and Marillot turned his back. Long moments passed, and Elphaba hoped the man would see reason. He turned back slowly.

"What you say is hard to believe." He started and then took a deep breath. "And I cannot bring myself to do so. You speak of things you cannot know, and as such I find that your words are as twisted as you are."

"You are fool." Elphaba hissed. "And your foolishness will doom Glinda."

"I will not be spoken to like that in my own house!" Marillot thundered.

"This is not your house!" Elphaba came back. The heat of her glare seemed to cause the room to warm. "Kiamo Ko is mine."

"It is Arjiki!"

"You, Chief, bestowed it upon your only son!" Elphaba snapped and her hands began to glow. "Your son bestowed it upon me to use as I see fit! I would use it to house those I care for safely."

"I can take it if I wish!"

"Not under clan law." Elphaba said and leaned over the table. The wood began to smolder where her hands met it, and the air became humid as the heat rose. "You cannot take something so bestowed and then gifted to another. You know this, and relinquished all control over Kiamo Ko years ago. It is mine, to do with it as I wish, until I wish."

"You know then that I can seize it by force." Marillot growled. The guards around him began to tense.

"Try it." Elphaba challenged. The flames licked up her hands and over her arms. The wood around Elphaba began to smoke and the air became heavier. "If you think you can take it, Chief, then try it. But know if you do I shall take from you as much as I can in the process, even if it be your whole kingdom."

"You would lose everything."

"I have nothing more to lose. My list of friends is growing ever shorter while the list of my enemies grows longer." Elphaba hissed out. "I'm tired of trying to live in peace. The world has made war upon me since I was born; it is now time I make war back. I will destroy my enemies as they come to me. The question is, good Chief, are you going to be the first one to step up?"

Marillot went to say something but a northern Arjiki cut in quickly.

"My Chief, please think on this." He begged. Marillot set him with a steely glare. "Her Highness the Witch has always been good to us. She has helped heal the sick, tend the crops, and brought us respect. Her Lady, Her Goodness Glinda, was here and did the same. I can understand if my Chief does not want to join with her, but please reconsider thinking going to war with her."

Marillot looked at the man for a while, and then nodded his head.

"What is a Chief that does not listen to his people?" he said quietly, and then turned his look on Elphaba. "Kiamo Ko is yours to do with as you wish, so long as it does not harm the Arjiki. You shall even operate under our 'protection'. But know, Witch, this is not over. Someday there will be a reckoning. For now, we will return to Kumbrica."

He whirled his fine cloak and strode towards the door. Baxiana caught him and whispered in his ear. He stopped.

"Any Arjiki who wish to join forces with the Witch has my leave, and there will be no repercussions." He called back. He motioned to a steward, and strode through the door once opened.

The room was quite until a crackle of wood caught Elphaba's attention. She looked down to see the blackened wood of the table, and stepped back. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. The fire calmed and the room cooled. Opening her eyes, she looked towards Chistery.

"Summon Chaucer. I have some preparation to make." She ordered.

"For what, My Lady?"

"I'm going to the Emerald City."

* * *

Glinda groaned. Her head throbbed and her back hurt. She opened her eyes and saw she was in an unfamiliar bedroom.

"Elphie?" she whined.

"There's no Elphie here, Miss Glinda." A soft voice came. Glinda turned her head and shuddered when she saw a figure in a dark cloak sitting in a chair. She tried to weave a spell but it would not come to her. "They'll be no sorcery for you, either. The sedative inhibits it."

"Why are you doing this? What…what have we ever done to you?" she choked out.

"Oh, plenty; but that's not why I am doing this. I am not my own agent, Miss Glinda, but merely a tool. I do as my master commands. Her command was to bring you to them. Well, it was actually to bring the Grimmerie to her, but that changed after I ran into Miss Elphaba."

"You know my Elphie?"

"Of course, Miss Glinda. We are well acquainted."

"Who are you?"

The dark clad figure stood up and walked towards the bed. As she did so she pulled back her hood and Glinda recoiled in shock.

"P-pfanee? How?"

"That's not important." Pfannee said. "What is important is that we have time to kill before we go into the Emerald City. I think it's time we had a talk, you and I, Miss Glinda."


	38. What Moves Us

Elphaba hurried through the halls of Kiamo Ko. Her cloak was half hanging off her but her hat was firmly affixed to its customary position. By her side, Chistery tried to keep up. Trailing behind them was a number of attendants both Animal and Vinkun.

"Did you send Monkeys to the Resistance members?" Elphaba asked.

"Right after you finished the message."

"When can we expect a reply?"

"Within the hour."

"Good. I want you to hold down the castle. See if you can get more of the Arjiki to come to our side."

"I don't know how much that will happen. They think you're planning to go to war with them."

"While I had considered it, if the Arjiki came with me Gillikin may hop into this mess and then we would all be screwed. Reassure the Arjiki that I only want to place political pressure."

"I will."

"Did you send that Monkey to Glinda's parents?"

"Yes." Chistery paused. "I know it was difficult for you to write that letter."

"They deserve to know." Elphaba answered grimly. "Besides, maybe they can help."

"Of course."

"How are the other preparations coming?"

"We have food being packed as we speak along with other necessities. The trip to the Emerald City is very short on your broom, but who knows how long it will take you to sneak in."

"It did not take me long last time."

"The difference is it is packed with soldiers looking for war. They'll be watching the skies."

"I'll be fine. I just need to know if the Resistance can help me."

"As I said, we're waiting on the message. You should try to get some rest."

"I don't need rest."

"Yes, you do. Frankly, we all do. You need it most, however, if you plan on flying."

"I'll be fine. I've flown in worse shape."

"And if the dark sorceress tries to stop you? Or Morrible? You think you would be in any shape to resist them?"

"I don't want to sleep." Elphaba said, avoiding the questions.

"I'll make sure the draught is mixed so you will have no dreams."

"There's too much to do."

"We can handle that." Chistery responded. When Elphaba did not waiver, Chistery face softened. "Please, My Lady. If not for your sake then for the Lady Glinda's. You need to be at your best."

"No more than six, you understand?" Elphaba snapped. Chistery nodded his head. Elphaba stopped and waved the rest of the attendance away. After they were gone she visibly sagged. "Thank you, Chistery."

"Of course, My Lady. Go get ready; I shall be there in a few moments."

Elphaba nodded and headed towards her room. Chistery went to find the ingredients for the draught. He would make sure it was strong enough to last eight hours. He was certain that the Lady Glinda had at least that much time; just as he was certain that it would be a fight to get her back.

* * *

"Pfannee?" Glinda said again, shocked. "How?"

"Same as you, Miss Glinda; years of study." Pfannee replied and sat at the foot of the bed.

Glinda moved back to rest against the headboard, as the sedative still made her weak. As she waited for Pfannee to continue she examined her old friend. Without the additive effects of makeup, Glinda could see her cheeks were sallow, causing her cheekbones to be more prominent and chin to jut out sharply. Dirty blonde hair hung limply in a ponytail and her skin had lost some of its glow. It was her eyes, however, that worried Glinda the most. They still were shrewd and calculating as they always had been but with an additional hardness, and something else.

"I don't remember you taking sorcery, nor did you ever mention it." Glinda said when it was clear the other woman would not go on.

"I did not nor would I have. You see, Miss Glinda, I never wanted to be a sorcerer. I have no particular interest in it, or even talent. However, it was you who caused me to be this way."

"Me? I never did anything to you."

"Not directly, no, but it was caused by you. You and Miss Elphaba." Pfannee answered and her voice hardened.

"How did we do this?"

"You see, the Bitch didn't run Shiz because she liked to teach; anyone could see that. No, she ran it because there were a lot of intelligent, capable, and soon to be influential students that were still be naïve enough to be manipulated. She revels in taking those she sees talent in and twisting them to her own ends. They become her eyes and ears in Oz and calls them her Adepts."

"That's terrible."

"Oh, it gets better. The Bitch had been going through a bit of a dry spell in regards to sorcerers when Miss Elphaba came along. She saw someone with some much power and obvious craving to be accepted and saw only opportunities for her. She was not happy when Miss Elphaba demanded you been in the seminar with her, but she decided you could be useful too. She recognized your ability to get people to love you, and your sudden devotion to Elphaba. She thought she was well on her way."

"You may be wondering how I know this. Unfortunately for her, the Bitch has a tendency to run her mouth a little too much when flustered or flush with excitement. You may have noticed; she did it in the Throne Room with the Wizard, which sent Elphaba on her course; she did it on numerous occasions with you; and did it to me also. It's the reasons she needs Adepts; no one will follow her on her own. That's how the Wizard stayed in power when she knew his secret. He managed to say the right thing at the right time no matter how he was doing."

"She thought you two would help her supplant the Wizard and set her on the Throne. It's simple to see how she would have given you both some position in the government only to reveal the Wizard's evil deeds later on. Miss Elphaba would have tossed him out and turned it over to Morrible. All blind to how she was being manipulated. But she ran her mouth, and Elphaba ran away. The Wizard almost got her back, proving once again how convincing he could be."

"So what does that have to do with me? Well, with her sorceric muscle in the form of Elphaba gone, she needed someone else. You were being used as a face and she does not hold your sorcery abilities in high esteem, so you were dismissed. She settled on me because she had something to hold against me if I failed. So for the next two years I did nothing but eat, sleep, and work at sorcery. Those two years were hell for me as I had no contact with anyone outside of the Bitch. I was allowed back into this world right around the time you and Fiyero got engaged. I think she was hoping that I would somehow check Miss Elphaba; well, that did not happen as I never got close enough to her to make a difference. Fast forward to you throwing her in Southstairs, and I thought I was free. Little did I know I would be used to keep her in touch with the world outside."

"So you're telling me there are more sorcerers that work for Morrible out there?" Glinda asked.

"Not any of distinction. We Adepts play a certain role: political, economic, social. So there are a number of us but not any like me; as far as I know, that is. The Bitch tends to keep us separated so we don't plot against her."

"I'm so sorry, Pfannee." Glinda said softly. "I never knew."

"Of course not, Miss Glinda," Pfannee sneered, "but then again, when did you ask? You were too caught up in your perfect world to ask about the people who had been your friends. Do you even know what happened to the rest of your so called friends? Crope, Tibbett, Avaric, Boq, or Milla?"

"I know Avaric is still doing well enough, and I know about Boq's…situation. But I can't say after that."

"Too busy even after all these years. Crope and Tibbett are doing well, if you care; Crope runs a theater and Tibbett makes his tiktok set pieces."

"What about Milla?"

Pfannee's face softened.

"I don't know. I reconnected with her a couple of months after I got out, but then she just disappeared. I've looked all these years but have not been able to find her. Considering her red hair you'd think she'd be easy to find."

"I'm sorry, Pfannee. For everything." Glinda said. Pfannee's face hardened.

"And what does your pity get me, hm? You and your lover have had the time of your lives." At Glinda's stunned face, Pfannee laughed. "Oh yes, Miss Glinda, I know. Don't worry, though; I will not tell. I am not cruel. Though, the Bitch is. For your sake, I hope she needs you in one piece."

"Then what do you get out of this, Pfannee? You're not in it for revenge, and you don't seem to want power."

"I want to be left alone."

"Then just leave! Let me go and leave! I swear I won't come looking for you, and Elphaba and I will deal with Morrible."

"How will you deal with her? She has all of Oz at her call. Even if I could just leave, I have someone who I care about that she would hurt."

"That's what she blackmailed you with; someone you love. Who is he?" Glinda asked and at Pfannee's silence Glinda's mind turned. "It's not a he, is it? It's a she. Can it be…Shenshen?"

"Shut up." Pfannee growled.

"It is. When did that happen?" Glinda asked softly. Pfannee glared at her, but the real interest and caring in Glinda's eyes broke her.

"When you started taking up with Elphaba at Shiz. We grew closer, and then grew _closer_. By the end of Shiz I wanted to marry her."

"But Morrible found out."

"Yes. She blackmailed the both of us. She couldn't make Shenshen an Adept. I love her to death, but she isn't the most mindful of people. Her head tends to always be in the clouds." Pfannee said with a distant look and small smile on her face. Her eyes refocused and the smile died. "Plus her family would not have it."

"But yours would?"

"We're not as wealthy as some. When Morrible offered my parents money in exchange for two years of immersion schooling, they jumped at it."

"That's horrible."

"That's life. I am the second daughter in a family of two boys and three girls. They needed money for schooling and to get my brothers into the careers suited for them."

"I'm sorry Pfannee. I never knew."

"You never cared to ask."

"I know. I thought I've changed since those days, but I guess not enough."

"You have changed, Miss Glinda; it's just so has the world."

There was a silence between them. Glinda looked to Pfannee to see the other woman looking down. Her eyes held a sadness that Glinda knew, for it reflected her own in the years Elphaba was gone. The blonde woman slowly slid a hand out to cover Pfannee's own. The other blonde looked at her sharply but did not pull her hand away.

"I do not blame you for any of this, you know." Glinda said softly. Pfannee's response was to laugh bitterly.

"Really? And why is that?"

"As you said, it is not of your own choice. Perhaps if all this comes out well we can try to start again."

"You won't guilt me into letting you go."

"I have no intention of trying to. I know Morrible would take it out on the both of you if I escaped. No, I will go to her."

"Are you so resigned to your fate?" Pfannee hissed.

"No." Glinda said with a small smile. "I just know Elphaba will come for me."

"Do you think she can take on all of Oz?"

"She did it before, didn't she? And she's even stronger now." Glinda said as her smile grew, and Pfannee felt the chill of truth to her words.

"We will leave tonight under the cover of darkness. I hope Elphaba comes for you soon."

"Knowing her, she is already on her way."

* * *

Elphaba awoke from a deep sleep. She sat up and groaned as her muscles stiffly protested. Glancing at the clock, she realized she had been asleep for over nine hours. Anger blossomed within her.

"Chistery!" she yelled. The Monkey walked in the door immediately, telling Elphaba he had been waiting for her.

"Yes, My Lady?"

"I told you no more than six hours!" she snapped.

"Your body slept naturally after the draught wore off. You've pushed yourself to the limits the last couple of days; you needed the rest. Besides, we just got some news that may interest you."

"What?"

"If you will follow me, My Lady."

Elphaba leaned over and grabbed the satchel containing the Grimmerie from next to her bed. The other magical book would stay in Kiamo Ko where it would be safe. Elphaba slung the strap across her shoulder, grabbed her cloak, donned her hat, and picked up her broom. Pausing for a moment, she grabbed an almost forgotten talisman from a pack. It could be useful. Chistery led her to a small dining room and as they entered so did some porters. They set a bowl of porridge as well as a plate of toast, potatoes and fruit at one of the seats. Another came in with a hot kettle and poured something dark into a cup. Elphaba looked at Chistery.

"Coffee." He replied. "I remember how you liked it."

"Coffee from Ev? It's rare even in Shiz and the Emerald City."

"We have some contacts." Chistery said with a smile. When Elphaba stared at him, he elaborated. "Those outside of Oz do not stigmatize the Flying Monkeys. As housing them all here would be a burden, they serve as priority messengers. No one in or around Oz can cover more ground than a Flying Monkey; except for the Witch, of course."

"So they're all not here?"

"No. You may not know this, My Lady, but we Monkeys have a very fast growth and maturity cycle. In the intervening years our population has gotten a bit larger. Some went out to start their own nest and rookeries. We're still home for all of them; they're just not always here."

"Can you call them back?"

"I did after Miss Glinda's capture. Unfortunately, some are still performing services and Kiamo Ko could not hold all the Monkeys for long. I've told them to stand by should we need them."

"Thank you Chistery. Not what interesting news did you have?" Elphaba said as she took a drink of her coffee, and began to eat her food.

"It seems Jinjuria has reached the outskirts of the Emerald City."

"What?" Elphaba said, dropping her fork.

"Yes."

"Did the Home Guard not try to stop them? What about the Gale Force?"

"Apparently the Home Guard regiment sent to stop them got ensnared in their trap. The women of the town they were stationed at took up with the soldiers, and used it to feed Jinjuria information. When she came into sight, a good portion of the Home Guard's soldiers were either locked away, had not arms to fight with, or simply did not want to fight. The rest fled back to the City leaving much of their equipment behind. Jinjuria scooped that up, and the women, and continued towards the City. As for the male Home Guard left behind, the Munchkin Militia either recruited those who were Munchkinlanders or sent them home."

"What about the Gale Force?"

"They did not have the numbers to contest Jinjuria, and even if they did, the Munchkin Militia could have used it to wipe them out afterward. They retreated as well. So now there is a three way stand-off outside the Emerald City: Jinjuria, The Tinman, and the Emerald City Forces."

"Won't they just draw the Home Guard from elsewhere? Or even the Royal Army?"

"At this point the Royal Army is unreliable with all the non-Emerald City people in it, so they'll keep it away. The Home Guard elsewhere is keeping other Munchkinland forces in check. If they withdraw towards the City, the Munchkinlanders may be able to come from behind, or steal the Glikkus."

"Since when did you become a brilliant strategist?"

"I'm just telling you what your advisors tell me."

"So how do I get in?"

"Well, you have Jinjuria's army camped on the northern side of Restwater and the Munchkin Militia on the south side. The Home Guard is split, camping at the Shiz and Munchkin Hole Gates. The Gale Force is in the City proper."

"So the only way is in from the west?"

"Yes, but not from the air. The Gale Force is watching for you that way. You'll have to sneak in from the ground."

"How?"

"There is an encampment of Animals that are part of the Resistance in the forests to the west. They can get you in."

"When do they expect me?"

"As soon as we received this letter."

"Then I'll go now." Elphaba said and stood up.

"My Lady?"

"Yes?"

"Please finish your breakfast first. You'll need your strength."

Elphaba nodded at his wisdom and quickly ate the rest of the food. Draining her coffee, she walked by Chistery and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you, My Lady."

The pair walked in silence into the courtyard. As they entered all the bustle of traffic and routine quieted as those around stopped to watch. Elphaba nodded to them, mounted her broom, and then looked at Chistery.

"Hold down the castle until I return, Chistery."

"As always, My Lady." He replied solemnly and bowed his head. With that, Elphaba kicked off and into the night. Chistery watched her go, hoping for her safe return.

* * *

Elphaba streaked from Kiamo Ko and down the east side of the Kells. Normally she would have stayed high, but she was hoping to avoid any observers. As such hovered about fifty feet above the ground. She doubted anyone would see her black silhouette on the moonless night. The Emerald City was quite a bit of distance from Kiamo Ko, but Elphaba made good time of it. As she neared a pale glow cast itself on the horizon. Coming closer Elphaba could see it was the light from thousands of fires surrounding the city. Elphaba pulled up short a dozen miles out, and slowly ascended to get a better picture.

Elphaba could see the four distinct camps of the groups around the city. Though she had an intellectual grasp of the numbers, seeing the fires made it real to her. To the south were the Home Guard and Munchkin camps, almost equal in size (with the Munchkin being somewhat bigger). However, to the north a camp dwarfed all the others. It spread out over the vast plains for miles. It was the camp of Jinjuria, the General of the Female Army of Munchkinland

Elphaba knew Chistery had been right; there would be no way to fly in. The Emerald City's walls were lit up and had guards patrolling. The only way would be to sneak in. Elphaba reoriented herself, and then made for the meeting location. She did not see anyone as she neared, but knew that meant nothing. She landed and then moved to conceal herself in the shadows of a tree.

A few minutes later a group came into the clearing. Elphaba could see it was two Animals, on all fours as was comfortable, and watched them sniff the air. They turned to her.

"You may come out, Your Goodness. We know you're here." One said gruffly. Elphaba thought he sounded familiar. Coming out she saw it was a Bear, and then recognition hit her.

"Sir Barrington, nice to see you again." She said and focused on the other one. "You too, Brrr."

"Nice to see you also, Your Goodness." Brrr replied. "I wish I could say it was under better circumstances."

"As do I. But that's why I am here. The skies are being watched quite a bit. I don't think flying will be an option."

"Neither did we, Your Goodness." Barrington agreed. "I think the best way would be to sneak you in by a hidden path."

"And what path would that be? There seems to be no free place." Elphaba asked. Barrington smiled.

"How do you feel about water, Your Goodness?"

* * *

"I do not like this idea." Elphaba said. They were in the false bottom of a flat barge that was scheduled to bring supplies up the Emerald Canal that morning. Elphaba had caught a quick nap as they had waited the few hours to get under way.

"It will be perfect, Your Highness." Barrington replied. "The supplies above us are too desperately needed for the Home Guard or Gale Force to give a very thorough searching. We shall be fine."

"And if we are not? What then?"

"Then we create diversion. Do you remember the way I showed you to the warehouse from the map?"

"Yes, of course."

"Do you remember the plan?"

"Meet the Resistance inside and sneak into the Palace."

"Good. Now, we are approaching the gate. We need to be quiet."

Both Barrington and Elphaba sat in silence as they heard grappling hooks hit the surface of the ship. Boots thudded sharply on the deck above them, and hear the captain talking to the soldiers. They held their breath, fearing even that something as simple as that would betray them, but the boots thudded away and they felt the easy sway as the ship began to move forward again. Both let out a sigh of relief.

After a few minutes the boat came to the dock and they could feel it being unloaded. Both Elphaba and Barrington climbed through the trapdoor that led from the false bottom into a false bottomed crate. They shut both and waited. The crate soon lifted up, and there was a grunt as the workers lifted them.

"I thought they said there was only flour in this box." They heard one man complain.

"Ever wonder how much flour it takes to feed an army? Of course it's heavy. Stop yapping and focus on what you are doing."

The man grunted but did not say anything. Suddenly, the two passengers' world went askew and they landed heavily on their side. Unfortunately, this meant the two contrabands went spilling out of the box and on top of the flour. The two men stared wide eyed at them.

"What?" was the only thing they managed to stutter out before Barrington roared.

"Run!" Elphaba recognized at the end of the roar. Elphaba scooped her hat and broom and took off down a side street. She could hear the whistle and shouts of them being pursued.

"We can't outrun them!" she yelled back to Barrington.

"Do not worry about it." Barrington growled as he clattered down the streets behind her. Elphaba went to ask why, but her world exploded in a cacophony of noise.

* * *

Glinda felt a sense of surrealism as Pfannee led her easily into the City passed all the checks. None of the guards seemed to recognize Glinda under her hood and grime. The tall blonde woman strode deftly down the streets leading them towards the Palace. As they neared, she turned down a street away from the Palace and into a shop. She gave a wave to the owner and they passed into the back and down into the cellar. Pfannee stopped at a door to take out a key, unlocked it, and ushered Glinda through. Afterwards she slammed it shut and relocked it.

The tunnel they walked through was damp and smelled of mold. Pfannee had cast a light ball to help them maneuver, but Glinda still felt the dark and chill was encroaching on her. Luckily they did not have to walk far as they reached another door and Pfannee repeated the process. Glinda recognized the room as a storeroom of the Palace, but what it held she was uncertain as it was covered in dust. Pfannee led her from the room before she could satisfy her curiosity. The other woman guided her to the private suites of the Palace but need not have; Glinda knew the way still. In the antechamber of the Throne Minister's suite sat Morrible. She smiled as they entered.

"Glinda, how good to see you again." She said with a slight incline of her head.

"Mordrea." Glinda replied with a slight curtsy. Morrible's lips twitched slightly.

"It would be proper to address me as Throne Minister."

"As it would be proper to address me as such. However, I think we are well enough acquainted to drop the formalities. Don't you agree?" Glinda asked politely. Morrible frowned. Her eyes flicked to Pfannee.

"I see you've met my Adept. A useful creature, wouldn't you say?"

"Miss Pfannee has developed quite the talent for sorcery. I guess she just had what it takes. You always had a good eye for that sort of thing, Mordrea."

"Yes. Her talent was late, but it bloomed farther than some we know." Morrible added smugly.

"Well, she has had the good fortune to focus solely on her sorcery these past years. Others have been busy with important tasks that relegated sorcery to a lesser priority." Glinda retorted smoothly. Morrible frowned and a vein began to pulse in her forehead.

"Some would have rather it been such but could not due to situations forced upon them." She said through gritted teeth.

"The strong always persevere, Mordrea. I believe you told me that at Shiz, once." Glinda replied sweetly and with a smile.

"And I have, haven't I!" exploded Morrible. "I persevered after you through me in Southstairs!"

"Why, Modrea, I did nothing of the sort. You cannot embezzle state funds and get away with it. Not without covering your tracks!" Glinda said jovially and before Morrible could interrupt continued. "And just look! You've come out stronger and more venerable than before."

"I hope it is the same for you!" Morrible yelled. "Adept! Take her away! Put her in Cell C3. That should keep her well."

Morrible spun around and stood defiantly. Glinda curtseyed, making sure Morrible could see it in the mirror, and then let Pfannee escort her out. Glinda walked behind the other woman in silence but could not help but let out a giggle. Pfannee fell in line with her.

"That was unwise, provoking her like that. She could have killed you." Pfannee said seriously.

"Possible. Morrible's a snob. The only way she would kill someone is by magic. And as you know, magical binding spells-"

"Get broken if the person gets casted upon. So you were trying to provoke her with that." Pfannee said surprised.

"Partially. Partially it was because Morrible could never take insults as well as she could give them. Too easy to anger. And I was not going to just stand there and take it. Let her lose sleep fuming; I will sleep just fine." Glinda said with a smile.

"You might not have ended up in a cell." Pfannee suggested. Glinda scoffed.

"Of course I would have. It was all part of her plan from the moment she was informed of my capture. I was going to come, and beg, and she would seem lenient, and then throw me in a cell anyway; probably with some cheesy line about turnabout. Here, she feels cheated and forced into her original idea. I stole that from her."

"You've been hanging out with Miss Elphaba too much. Her insanity is rubbing off on you." Pfannee said with a sigh of defeat.

"I know; it's positively wonderful, isn't it?" Glinda beamed.

Pfannee laughed and the two women enjoyed light conversation as they continued towards her cell. Standing outside of it, Glinda turned to Pfannee.

"I meant what I said; I hold none of this against you. If this turns out well, I hope we can reconnect." Glinda said.

"Me too." Pfannee answered dejectedly. "I just don't know how it can."

"Don't worry." Glinda said and reached out a hand to squeeze the taller woman's shoulder. "Elphaba's coming, and we will make it right."

"How?"

"I don't know, but when she and I get together, there isn't anything we can't do." Glinda replied with a smile. Pfannee returned it, and the small blonde pulled the bigger one into a hug. When they broke, Pfannee unlocked the door and ushered Glinda in. The blonde woman stood in darkness as the door closed and her eyes adjusted. Seeing the dank (but not so little) cell, she sighed.

"Seeing you here does not bring me hope." Came a voice. Glinda recoiled towards the door and the little bit of light there was.

"Who's that? Who's there?" Glinda replied. She cursed the quiver in her voice.

"Relax, Glinda, its me." Came the voice again and she heard shuffling. When the light hit the person she gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

"Fiyero."


	39. Tipping Point

"What the hell was that?" Elphaba yelled as she slowly picked herself up off the ground.

"A diversion." Barrington replied grimly. "Hopefully no one was hurt too bad."

"You blew up a barge!" Elphaba retorted in disbelief. Barrington looked at her.

"Yes, we did. But it was needed; we could not have the captain be caught. Now come, let us go." He said and loped off. Elphaba held her broom tight and followed.

"So you killed him?" Elphaba growled. Barrington snorted.

"Hardly. The man knew the plan if we were caught. He dove into the canal the second we spilled out of the container. Who did you think lit the fuse?"

"Oh."

"Stop here." Barrington said, and they ducked into an alley. "I think it best if we split up."

"Why?"

"They'll be looking for a Bear and a woman. If you take off your hat and pull up your cloak they won't notice you. I, on the other hand, can lead them away."

"To where?"

"I do not know yet, but the other members should have heard the explosion and know something has gone wrong."

"So to the warehouse?"

"No. The other members will be mustering and then take to the streets. I fear you will have to find Lady Glinda on your own."

"How am I supposed to do that? The Palace will be crawling with Gale Force!"

"Something tells me they will be busy with the Resistance for that. Now go, and duck into someplace to hide for a couple of hours. It is going to get worse, and that is when you should come out."

"I know just the place. Thank you Barrington."

"It's my pleasure, Your Goodness. Now go."

Elphaba tucked her hat away and threw up the hood of the cloak she was wearing. She went south in the direction of the old Emerald City Market, moving slowly from place to place to seem as just another woman doing errands. A few times she saw Gale Force and ducked into alleys or doorways, but they clattered by in a hurry. They did not seem to pay much attention to a cloaked woman. Finally, Elphaba made her way into a more deserted area of the City.

Near the old Emerald City markets was an area of slums. Buildings leaned drunkenly and wind howled through unshuttered buildings. Elphaba knew this area, had been here before with the Resistance, but it still made her uneasy. She found the building she was looking for: an old, unused grain exchange. It had a room at the top that most did not know about and Elphaba only found by accident. It also had a ladder to the skylight at the top of the room, allowing Elphaba to peer over the City in obscurity.

As she pushed the door open and crept up the creaking stairs, she hoped wherever Glinda was she was still doing fine.

* * *

"Fiyero." Glinda breathed. "But you were dead?"

"Almost dead." He replied evenly. "But that's ancient history."

"No, we heard you caught on fire during the riots that overthrew the Throne Minister."

"Oh, _that._ Yeah, I did. But I didn't go up in flames. You see, over our months of separation I started to change my stuffing to a bran mixture. There were too many 'accidents' with flames coming near me for comfort. So I did go up, but my cloth did not get more than singed."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Morrible couldn't exactly have me still alive and ready to succeed the Throne Minister could she? So, after she found out that the Throne Minister locked me up in here, she made me a deal. Relinquish claim and she would treat me fairly. Sounded pretty good, plus it kept me out of a cell. Of course I was still locked up, but I had books and could get out some. I think she planned a reveal or something later on to shore herself up."

"So how did you end up in this dank old place?" Glinda asked. She walked over near him.

"Well, I was content until they started fretting about the Arjiki joining the war. That made me a little nervous, but my father would never move against the City; it would leave him too vulnerable. Then I heard that the Wicked Witch had shown back up. I tried smooth talking my way to being an envoy to the Arjiki, but I think Morrible was on to me. About a week ago she caught me trying to sneak out and put me in here."

"I see."

"How did you end up here, Glinda?" Fiyero asked cautiously, and there was a pause before he quietly added, "And where is Elphaba?"

Glinda sat down next to Fiyero and sighed.

"We were at Kiamo Ko. What you heard was somewhat true. The northern Arjiki were very happy to have Elphaba back."

"They always did like her." Fiyero muttered.

"Yes. Anyway, they had a regiment of Animals, Arjiki, and Monkeys called the Witch Guard at the castle. I'm guessing that's what the army you heard was. That, and Elphaba enlisting the Scrow and their confederate tribes for support."

"The Scrow? How did you run into them?"

"Their Princess camped them directly in our path and requested a meeting."

"You met Nastoya? No one outside the Scrow has met her."

"Yes, well, it was an interesting audience to say the least."

"Next you're going to tell me you've convinced the Yunamata to join your side."

"No, but we ran into them too. Elphaba blasted a party with magic, and they took off."

"That sounds like Yunamata. Probably a war party."

"Oh, it was. Anyway, Elphaba was gathering support for herself in the Vinkus. Morrible probably thought she was going to come and take the Throne from her."

"Why? Elphaba would hate it."

"Morrible doesn't understand that people do not want exactly what she wants. All she knows is that is what she would do, so that's what she thought Elphaba was going to do."

"What was the plan?"

"Essentially get enough support to keep Morrible from coming to the Vinkus and let her be herself. I doubt she would have lasted outside a year. She's not the most delicate of people, and playing politics is harder if you're the one in front."

"So she wasn't building an army."

"Not exactly. She did contact Boq and Jinjuria, but both told her no. The Barons of Gillikin knew I was with her, and don't particularly like Morrible, so they were staying out of it too. The only power she had was the Emerald City and the Home Guard."

"Neither which venture into the Vinkus per rule."

"I always wondered why. Even as Throne Minister I could never get a straight answer."

"The Wizard, a few years after he took over, decided to try to reign in us unseemly barbarians." He started and Glinda could hear the smile in his voice. "He sent a few regiments of both the Home Guard and what would become the Gale Force into the Vinkus. All that came back to him was headless bodies. After that he banned any troops going into the Vinkus."

"Well I never."

"And that's why the thought of a Vinkun army coming towards the Emerald City scares them so much. But that doesn't explain to me how you got here."

"While Elphie was organizing all the Resistance, her Witch's Guard, and the people of the Vinkus, I'd move around Red Windmill. Doing the Good thing, you understand."

"Naturally."

"Well, one of those times I was ambushed by an Adept of Morrible's. We fought her before in Wittica, but she got away then."

"I heard about some sort of disturbance, and you being kidnapped by a dark sorceress, but I thought that was before the Vinkus."

"We were attacked by a dark sorceress; the Adept. But I used that excuse to trick the people my Popsicle brought with him when I asked him to sneak us back to our Manor. It also gave me a nice reason to stay secluded so much, and for my disappearance."

"So this Adept came back for the both of you?"

"I thought so, but my guess now she just came after me. You remember how powerful a sorceress Elphie is; she's gotten even stronger over the last couple of months. The Adept probably knew she couldn't beat Elphie in a straight fight, nevertheless both of us. When she ambushed me she shot me with some sort of dart that made me tired, and I still almost beat her."

"So I'm guessing she brought you here?"

"Yes she did, but not before binding my magic."

"That's unfortunate. We could use some magic right about now."

"That's an understatement."

There was a long pause. Glinda was feeling a little uncomfortable, but was doing her best to hide it. She was hoping against hope that the conversation would end here. It was not to be.

"So, you thought I was dead?" Fiyero started gently.

"Yes, we did."

"How did Elphaba take it?"

"Not very well." Glinda said quietly. She squirmed a bit and was happy Fiyero did not notice. The next comment made her squirm more.

"At least I know she still cares about me."

"Of course she does." Glinda managed to get out with an even voice. She was fighting to keep her body from shaking.

"I had started to wonder; about her and about myself. But these last few months really showed me I do still love her." He said, and Glinda could not reply. She was saved as Fiyero continued. "If we manage to get out of here, and she manages to turn me back, I think I'll ask her to come back with me to Kiamo Ko. It's time for me to settle down and do right by my people and by her."

After that, Glinda could no longer control herself. She began to shake and tears threatened. She sniffled a few times, holding them back, but Fiyero finally noticed.

"You must be exhausted." He said. "I'll stop blathering and let you get some rest. There's what passes as a bed her in the corner. It's really just a large cloth stuff with straw, but it will do. There's a blanket, too."

Fiyero led her over to it and she lay down. The straw bed was uncomfortable, but she was not so far past the nights spent sleeping outside that she minded. Glinda rolled the cloak she was wearing into a pillow, and rested her head on it. Fiyero placed the blanket over her.

"Pleasant dreams, Glinda." He said softly, and Glinda closed her eyes. She did not think she would be able to rest, but exhaustion hit her like a wave and she soon slipped into sleep.

* * *

"General." A man said, snapping to attention before a man trimmed in silver and black. They were in a nice flat near the walls of the Emerald City. The General had commandeered it for use so he was never far away from his Gale Forcers.

"Yes? Have you found out who caused the explosion?"

"Yes sir. It was an Animal and a woman in a cloak."

"And the captain?"

"Shot sir, as he tried to escape."

"An Animal and a woman, you say. Hmm." The General mused. He went over the possibilities in his head, but only one fit. "It must have been Munchkinland, trying to cause a diversion so they could strike."

"Sir, the woman was described as tall." The solider replied. The General shot him a dark look.

"Some Munchkins are tall, Captain. But not all Munchkins are women; only those who are part of that harlot's army." He replied and the Captain's eyes widened.

"They're working together."

"Yes. It was always a possibility, but with how she humiliated that tin idiot I did not think so. However, this proves otherwise. They manufactured the reason to cross into Emerald City territory, and had us take them too lightly. I won't make the same mistake. Send a message to Commander Ess Tee. We're going to strike at the forces."

"Yes sir, General Cherrystone."

* * *

"Commander, a message from General Cherrystone." A soldier said as he snapped to attention. They were in a tent near of the Emerald City Walls. After the humiliation of the regiment the Commander had sent before, he was not taking any chances. He had no use being in the City, and so watched over and encouraged his troops by being near them. He had been looking over force dispensations and a map in preparation for any upcoming fights.

"What does it say?"

"He wants you to move against both armies?"

"What?" he asked sharply and the soldier paled. "Why?

"Apparently the explosion early in the City was the work of the two armies together, and trying to divert our attention. He states we can catch them off guard."

"You don't catch anyone off guard after staring at them for two weeks." He growled, and then sighed. "He's an idiot. He can't see past what he would do so he can't see the obvious answer."

"What might that be, sir?" the soldier asked cautiously.

"That it was the Resistance. Yes, it was an Animal and woman, but it targeted a flour supply. Food that is needed to keep the citizens from rioting and the Gale Force fed. You don't take a city with siege, but by hunger. And that's what would happen. Why bother trying to sneak forces in? They would be outnumbered, and it's unlikely the City's citizens would turn on the Throne Minister right now. They're still too content to wound their pride and submit to a Munchkinlander."

"So what are you planning to do, sir?" the soldier asked. The Commander shot him a withering glare.

"What do you mean, what am I going to do? I'm going to engage the Munchkinlanders as ordered."

"But they out number us, sir."

"We'll call the reinforcements from the City and the Gale Force."

"Sir, I am sorry to report, but the letter explicitly stated you were to conduct this attack without the Home Guard currently in the City, and without the Gale Forces help."

"That would have been helpful information at the beginning, Captain." The Commander said, voice like ice. The Captain withered a bit. "But I suppose that is my fault. I started a rant."

"Uh…"

"No need to answer. Cherrystone is a fool. He doesn't want to lose control of the City, but can't see that if the Home Guard is routed he will anyway."

"So, what is the plan, sir?"

"We'll attack the Tinman's army first; though I am loathe to admit it, Jinjuria is a superb general and has trained her soldiers well. She would trounce us before we gathered our forces. No, what we will do is load up our men into the empty carts that go into the City for supplies, and cover them with sheets. We will move all our forces except a token guard force through the City and join up with the others. Then we will try our hand at victory."

"Won't they notice us leaving?"

"I guess it would be too much luck for our positions to be reversed and the sun to be in their eyes. We'll leave the fires burning and tell the men to be very loud about everything. Our field fortifications should help obscure our movements somewhat."

"Yes sir."

"Well man, get to it! And don't tell the soldiers until the last possible minute. I don't want this getting overheard."

"Sir!" the Captain replied, and snapped to attention. He turned and quickly left. The Commander sighed and looked down at his map. He began to shift forces from one point to another, and try to come up with contingencies.

* * *

"My Lady!" came a particularly petite Munchkin. The redheaded woman looked up from her map.

"Yes?"

"There was an explosion inside the City."

"I am already aware."

"It was the Resistance, my Lady."

"I see. So they are capitalizing on the mayhem, also."

"No, my Lady, they weren't. Well, not in that manner."

"What then?"

"They were sneaking people in."

"Who?"

"A Bear and…well…"

"Come on, what's the matter?"

"I don't know whether or not to believe it."

"Just tell me."

"It was the Wicked Witch."

The ginger General straightened up and looked at the woman. Her eyes were hard.

"What Wicked Witch?"

"The Western one. Our girl said she saw her: green, hat, and everything."

Jinjuria turned around and clasped her hands behind her back. She rocked back and forward, and even extended her onto her toes. The captain was nervous as she had never seen her leader act this way, even in combat. Finally, Jinjuria turned.

"Good." She hissed. "Then I haven't missed my chance. Let the ladies know to keep on the lookout for anything suspicious. My guess is that our Guard Commander will try something. I need to know immediately thereafter."

"Yes, my Lady." The captain said. She turned and hurried out. Jinjuria smiled.

"I will make sure you pay this time, Witch. I swear it."

* * *

Elphaba cursed herself for falling asleep as a rumble woke her up. She quickly climbed the ladder to the skylight to see over the City. The rumble's cause was simple to figure out. A column of smoke and the sounds of shouts swarmed around it.

A unit of Home Guard surrounding some empty wagons was under attack by rioters in the City. Elphaba did not see any Animals among their number so she did not know if they were Resistance or just citizens. It could easily have been a mix, also. Another rumble shook the building, this time followed by an explosion. Elphaba craned her neck around to see more explosions from the south. It appeared that the Home Guard there had started an assault on the Munchkin Militia. Elphaba hurried down the ladder and gathered her things. Now would be as good a chance as she got.

* * *

"My Lady, the Home Guard-"

"I know. Get the ladies together. We'll attack the Home Guard camp now." Jinjuria said as she threw her general's cloak over her shoulders. She had taken it from the first man she had beaten in the field.

"Yes, my Lady!"

* * *

Commander Ess Tee watched as the Munchkin Militia tried to rally. He had been spotted by a particularly keen Munchkin scout, and had been forced to attack earlier than desired. It still had put them in disarray, and now all he needed to do was to keep pushing forward. Though the south wing of his army was vulnerable, the last of his army was coming through the City and would put the Militia to flight. He could not pursue, not with Jinjuria there, but he could take her unexpectedly in the side.

"Commander!" a messenger came galloping up to him on a horse.

"What is it?"

"Sir, the rest of the Home Guard is pinned down in the City. As they were crossing through unknown forces ambushed them from either side."

"Damn. How are they faring?"

"They're doing ok, sir, but that's only because they have more guns. They'll fall apart when their ammunition runs out."

"Damn again." The Commander growled. "Good work, lieutenant. It must have been very dangerous to get that message to me."

"Thank you, sir!"

"Take a breather, and then get ready to ride again." He turned towards his other messengers. "Take the word: blow the withdrawal. We'll move back towards the City."

"Sir." They all replied, grim faced. They saluted and took off. He took a look over the fighting again, and then cantered his horse over to where the artillery crew was starting to set up.

"Gentlemen." He said jovially. "I hope you weren't too comfortable becasue you'll not be staying. I want the long guns set up in front of the gate as soon as possible. Get them acclimated to cover the retreat. I'll get some engineers to start some fortification for you."

He rode over to his engineers. "I need you to start on field fortifications for the Munchkinhole Gate. We'll be holding there. Make them last, gentlemen. We may need them for a while."

They saluted, and he finally turned towards the messenger.

"Are you ready for another hell ride?" he asked lightly. The man nodded.

"Back to the Guard?"

"No. I need you to get to the northern detachment. Tell them to pull back to the Shiz Gate and to hole up there." He looked at him hard. "This is the utmost important, Lieutenant; it may well hold the key to victory."

"Yes sir! May I ask…?"

"Jinjuria will be coming that way if she's smart. And she is. Go!"

The messenger did not even bother to salute, just turned his horse and tore through the gate. Ess Tee turned his attention back to the battle. His lines were mvoing back in neat order, and the Militia was not pursuing. He sent for his second-in-command.

"You're in charge. Nothing heroic now. Get them back to the gate and dug in. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" the man said.

"Good." He turned to his bodyguards. "Well, are you coming?"

With that he galloped off into the City to save his embattled regiment.

* * *

Elphaba ducked from alley to alley, always making her way towards the Palace. She avoided the roving bands of rioters as well as the military. Neither would have hesitated for a second to lynch the Wicked Witch reappeared. As a group passed she ducked into a small alcove of a little theater. She was nearer to the center of the City, and the palace.

She heard the shouts and clatter of fighting ahead of her so she turned south. It would take longer to get there, but she might be able to miss the fighting if she came from the same direction as the Home Guard barracks. As she moved south she saw less rioters and her plan seemed to be working. She reached a courtyard, and could not see a way around it. Taking a deep breath, she broke out into the yard in a hurried walk.

All seemed to be going well as she headed north. There were no troops facing in neither direction. She picked up the pace, not wanting to test her luck. A clatter of boots from behind her drew her attention and she started even faster, but cut towards a closer section. A whistle sounded behind her and fear shot through her.

"Hey, you there! Stop!"

Elphaba broke out into a run and was almost across the courtyard when there was a gunshot. She heard it whistle past her ear and impact a building ahead of her. She froze and put her hands up. She was thankful she had the foresight to wear her long black gloves. The object in her left hand warmed to her touch.

"Turn around, slowly."

Elphaba did so, keeping her head bowed so her hood and hair obscured her face. She focused on the object in her left hand, willing it to work. Her breathing started to come quicker as she saw the group of soldiers in front of her. Around a hundred, they were a mix of Gale Force and Home Guard. Her nervous grew as they neared her. A man Gale Force black and silver outpaced them.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. There was grime on his face and Elphaba could tell he had already been in the fighting.

"Just to get some supplies to wait out the fighting." Elphaba responded demurely. She had hoped that they would just send her on her way. He hope was in vain.

"More like spying." He replied, his voice hard. "You'll come with us back to barracks."

"Not likely." Elphaba replied, and whispered her word of power. "Aetur."

A large gust of wind blew the man back and threw up all the dust in the streets. The soldiers coughed and looked around but could not see anything. Elphaba staggered away, clutching her head. The primal word of air was still hard for her to control, but at least she did start bleeding like last time. She got to the other side of the courtyard, but a shot rang out again.

"Don't move, witch." Growled the Gale Forcer. Elphaba froze but realized by his demeanor he had used the term generally, not specifically. "If I see you so much as speak I will shoot you dead."

Elphaba clenched her jaw and turned around. She had no idea how she was going to get herself out of this situation. The stone in her left hand blazed and she heard a sound of footsteps. A soldier swore and Elphaba looked around.

Men with swords poured out of the various entrances to the courtyard. They took up position in front of her and Elphaba saw a familiar face: the man from the Resistance who she had talked to about Duran. She was embarrassed to realize she had never gotten his name. He winked as he stepped up next to her.

"Ozian Royal Guard at your service, ma'am. Thought I saw these ruffians giving you some trouble."

"How did you know?" Elphaba asked in wonder.

"A little Bear told me. He tracked you to the Corn Exchange, and we sent a boy to keep an eye on you. When you moved, so did we."

"Boss, they've got a lot more muskets than we do." One young man said.

"I see that, young man. I guess we couldn't pray for some rain."

"You could pray," Elphaba said, "but I can answer."

"What? You can make rain?"

"Keep me covered." Elphaba replied, and closed her eyes.

The water spell came back to her, and she began to chant. She breathed deep, summoning the air she needed, and then began to swirl her arms. She brought them in front of her and gradually rose them. She continued to circle her arms above her and chant. She felt the coolness of the air and the men around her began to whisper. Elphaba opened her eyes and saw a dark cloud beginning to form.

She would not be content with covering only the courtyard; no, she would cover the City and the area around it. She would soak the powder and stop the fighting entirely. She saw the cloud grow and grow, and become darker and darker. She continued growing it until it blocked out the sun, and darkened the City to twilight. All around the City, fighting began to halt as people watched the swirling cloud grow. Finally, with one last push, there was a crack of thunder, and rain began to pour down in sheets.

There was commotion of clicking as the soldiers tried to fire their muskets. However, Elphaba's plan had worked perfectly; the powder was too wet to ignite. There was cursing and the soldiers fixed their bayonets or drew their swords.

"Got anymore tricks?" growled the Ozian commander. "They still outnumber us two to one."

"I don't want to waste anymore magic. I have the feeling I'm going to need it later."

"Shame. I thought the Wicked Witch would have a bit more." He replied flippantly but an idea popped into her brain.

"Maybe one more." She muttered, and then said louder. "Captain, when you see me advance, have your men part for me."

"Alright." He replied with a hint of confusion. His eyes focused as the Gale Force captain strode out in front. Elphaba did not pay attention to the words the man said, but stripped off her cloak and gloves. Some Royal Guard gave her looks of awe or almost concealed fear. Elphaba smiled, and cast an amplification spell on her voice.

"You think you can kill me, Captain, but you are wrong." She called over the Royal Guardsmen.

"You!" The Gale Force Captain called back. "I will see you hang for this, witch."

"You've seem to mistaken me for some mere conjurer of tricks." Elphaba replied with smug amusement.

"Really, and who might you be that I should fear you so?"

Elphaba threw her soaked hair over her shoulder, placed her hat on her head, and strode forward. The Royal Guard parted for her, and soon she was out in front of them. Her green skin almost glowed in the half-light of the storm, and as lightning split the sky it dimmed the world except for her skin. Elphaba could see the soldiers step back and their faces twist in fear.

"I am the Wicked Witch of the West!" Elphaba cackled and raised her arms skyward. "I have come back from the dead to claim this world, and not even water can harm me now! Prepare yourself, Captain, for your soul will be the first for my pleasure!"

* * *

The door's bolt slamming open startled Glinda from sleep. She went to stand but two guards pushed through the door and pulled her to her feet. They roughly turned her around and for a moment she feared the worst, but they tied her hands instead. Fiyero made a move to stop them, but the simply handled him the same way. They then almost dragged them out of the cell.

"Where are you taking us?" Glinda demanded. A guard pulled sharply on her bound hands in response, eliciting a groan of pain from Glinda.

"The Throne Minister has had enough with your rebel friends causing trouble and inciting the mob of the City. She figured the sight of you swinging will take the fight out of them." Said the man with a wicked grin.

Both captives gave the man a look of pure horror.

"You mean…" Fiyero started and the man's smile grew bigger.

"That's right. It's to the stake for you, Scarecrow, and the gallows for Lady Glinda."


	40. Coming to a Head

"The gallows?" Glinda breathed.

"Yes; you know, the place where they tie a rope around your neck and swing you by it?" replied the lead man with obvious delight. "It's too bad, though; normally we have more time with the condemned prisoners. You would have been a once-in-a-life-time treat."

"You're a terrible man." Glinda replied haughtily. He turned with a smile.

"I know. Now come on; the Throne Minister wants to see you before she sends you to swing."

"I'm sure she does." Muttered Fiyero.

The pair were lead through the halls while the two men repeatedly yanked on their bonds, trying to get them to fall. Fiyero and Glinda stumbled, but neither gave them the satisfaction of falling. As they were led into the Throne Room, Morrible was speaking to some advisors heatedly. She cut them off with a wave of her hand when she saw them approach.

"Well, my dear, I'm sorry for it to end this way, but it must be."

"It is the only way it could end." Replied Glinda. Fiyero eyed her warily.

"And why do you say that?" Morrible asked with genuine curiosity.

"Because, Mordrea, you fear me too much to let me live, whether it be in a jail cell or free."

"I think you over value your worth." Morrible hissed.

"No; you just over value yours." Glinda retorted and the room held its breath. The vein in Morrible's head pulsed.

"It would not be wise to provoke me, dear."

"Why? Like I said, you fear me too much to let me live, and if you kill me here you do not get your example. What do I have to lose, Mordrea?" Glinda asked icily.

"I may show mercy on Elphaba." Morrible answered calmly and Glinda paused.

A smile started to appear on Morrible's face but the laughter bubbling forth from Glinda put a stop to it. It started as a light chuckle but soon grew into full blown hysterics. Everyone in the Throne Room watched the blonde as if she had gone crazy. A few more chortles, and one snort later, Glinda got control of herself. She shook her head to clear her eyes.

"Oh, I haven't laughed that hard in a good long while. Thank you." Glinda said and smiled.

"What do you find so funny, dear?" Morrible asked through clenched teeth. Glinda's smile grew wider.

" _You_ think _you're_ going to show Elphaba mercy? The position will be very much reversed, Mordrea. Though what mercy she'll have left after you killed her sister, her lover, and me; well let's just say I hope she lives up to her saintly name. If by some miracle you beat Elphaba, I doubt you'd show any mercy. If you're so afraid of me, Elphaba must absolutely terrify you." Glinda replied happily. Morrible's face had twisted into one of rage.

"If you're so eager to die, why not now?" Morrible growled. Glinda laughed lightly.

"Because, then you wouldn't have your example to try and cow the populace."

"I see your grasp of politics has not left you. Very well, then. Take her to the gallows." Morrible spat, and the guards dragged them out.

"What the hell was that?" Fiyero asked as they were hustled along.

"Don't be jealous you didn't think of it." Glinda replied.

"Antagonizing people who are going to kill me is not really my style."

"Really? I seem to remember this one incident…"

"Fine. You know, you never used to this combative. Elphaba has rubbed off on you."

"I know. Wonderful, isn't it?"

"Well, that's one word for it."

The doors opened in front of them and they were led out into the roar of the City under the clear blue sky.

* * *

"I am the Wicked Witch of the West!" Elphaba cackled and raised her arms skyward. "I have come back from the dead to claim this world, and not even water can harm me now! Prepare yourself, Captain, for your soul will be the first for my pleasure!"

Elphaba smiled toothily at the man. He seemed awestruck of her, as did the rest of the soldiers (both Emerald City and Royal Guard). No one moved and Elphaba began to worry her plan would not work. She clenched her hands and they were wreathed in orbs of fire. That broke the daze gripping them. Men in green turned and began to flee. Their compatriots in black tried to keep them in line, but many suffered blows for their trouble. Soon it was only the Gale Force left standing. Elphaba turned to the Royal Guard Captain.

"I assume you can handle it from here?" she asked. The man nodded.

"Come on boys! Let's show these upstarts how it is done!" He yelled, waving his sword at the Gale Force, and began forward.

A cagey veteran, the Captain knew better than to exhaust himself or his men before coming to actual combat. The Gale Force was well trained also, and they drew their swords and advanced. The drumbeat of their booted feet hammered Elphaba's ears and she was tempted to stay, but knew she had more important business. She turned up a street towards the palace, and took off at a run.

She did not see much of anyone, but could hear yelling from the front as well as the clatter of fighting from behind. Her own nerves spurred her faster and she was almost at a sprint when she hit the Palace Bazaar. She only had one more block to traverse before she was in the Palace Courtyard. The Bazaar was empty, which was eerie even now. As she moved towards the road that led out, a man stepped in her path. He was wearing black and silver, and had a golden braided cord that ran from his left shoulder to his chest. His pistol was leveled at Elphaba.

"You must be Elphaba, the infamous Wicked Witch of the West." He sneered. Elphaba now saw he was older (perhaps early forties) with black hair that was slicked back (though the rain had taken its toll on it). He was of broad shoulders and trunk, and Elphaba knew him to be a professional soldier.

"Yes, I am." She replied warily. She started to summon some magic but the man raised his pistol higher.

"None of that, now. If I hear you mutter one more word I will shoot you down. I know your sorceress tricks. Now, raise your hands where I can see them. No hand magic, either."

Elphaba did as she was told but kept the object she was clutching in her hand. The man drew his sword and approached cautiously. A smile slowly began to appear.

"I bet you're wondering who I am." He said but Elphaba refused to take the bait. "A pity. Anyway, I am General Cherrystone, leader of the Ozian forces."

Elphaba quirked an eyebrow at this comment, and Cherrystone smiled.

"You are wondering how I call myself that. Well, I personally command the Gale Force, but my own handpicked men command the Home Guard and the Royal Ozian Army. Morrible is simply a face; an ugly one at that. After I put down these riots I will have to find a prettier, simpler face for the throne. I thought perhaps Miss Glinda, but she slipped my grasp too easily last time to be controllable. It's shame, really, but I had to let Morrible send her to the gallows."

Elphaba started and went to move but Cherrystone gestured with his pistol again and she calmed. She could only hope she was not too late to save Glinda. If she was….

"Oh, that got your attention, did it?" he said with a grin. Elphaba scowled. "Yes, at this very moment your lovely little friend is being led to her death. Perhaps I should send you after her; I had originally thought to capture you and vault myself to the throne that way, but maybe she was right. Maybe you are too dangerous to let live."

Elphaba tensed but the pistol still held her from moving. She would wait for her chance to strike when he began to speak or got distracted. For now, she had to stall until that opportunity arose.

"It is unfortunate. However, a dead witch is just about as good as a live one. Goodbye, Miss Thropp."

Elphaba summoned her spell before he could even finish speaking. She threw the wind spell at him but there was a loud crackle and a blinding pain in her head. She staggered backwards and her legs gave out from under her. As her vision cleared she saw Cherry tear something away from the inside of his uniform and toss it to the ground.

"Damn that burned. If you're wondering, Witch, what that was, I'll tell you. A counterspell amulet. It blocks whatever spell thrown at it and rebounds it to the wielder, causing them to be stunned. It also has a useful side effect of burning out the casters ability to do magic for a short while. I acquired one after Morrible killed my original pick for Home Guard Commander. It cost me more than a year's salary. Good thing I won't have to worry about money soon." He smiled ruefully. "And, now, Witch, you die."

He lifted his pistol and pointed it at Elphaba. She tried to move, tried to summon a spell, but neither her physical nor magical facilities cooperated. She looked down the barrel of the pistol defiantly. If she were to die, she would do it with her head raised high.

* * *

Morrible had spared no expense in the pageantry and had them escorted out of the public side of the Palace where the rulers and dignitaries often met the people of the City. She had also made a City-wide announcement to ensure there would be crowds. There were, and they pressed hard against the fence of the courtyard. Emerald Palace Guards resplendent in their green and gold lined the way to keep the people from the prisoners. The sight of them brought back memories to Glinda.

"I remember when you wore one of those uniforms." she said to Fiyero. He shot her a dark look.

"Should we really be talking about this?" he asked, almost having to yell to be heard over the crowds.

"Why not? I doesn't make much of a difference now."

"How fatalistic of you."

"Over the last half year people have been constantly trying to kill me. At some point you just get used to it."

"I can understand that."

Glinda looked over the crowds. Many were jeering and calling insults to them, believing whatever lie Morrible had sold them. However, a large group was watching silently and another was actively clashing with the Palace Guard. Amongst the sullen group she caught sight of Pfannee. She looked sad.

* * *

Pfannee watched from the steps of a nearby building as the two were led out the doors. Morrible's mostly paid crowd was baying for their blood, but there was an equal number of genuine citizens there to watch the fall of their once precious figure. They were sullen and quiet. Another group of citizens had used the chance to target the Emerald Palace Guard. They clashed openly, but Pfannee did nothing to help or hinder them.

She watched Glinda scan the crowd and lock eyes with her. There seemed to be a sad smile on the woman's face for just an instance before she set her chin up defiantly. Pfannee marveled at the strength of the woman. She thought about casting a small spell on Glinda to free her magic but did not risk the chance of Morrible finding out. There were few spell casters in the City now.

* * *

"I guess this is how Elphaba feels." Glinda said. "No wonder she seems so brave."

"She is brave."

"That's true. But then again, aren't we all? I remember a certain dashing prince coming to her rescue."

"Not that again."

"I must say, none of these guards fill out the uniform quite so well."

"I was scared there for a second that I had lost you, Glin. But as long as you're looking for beauty I know you're still there." He said, amusement in his voice. She smiled at the tone.

They had finally cleared the first courtyard and made their way into the streets. Here the Palace Guard were their only separation from the crowd and they were put under constant pressure as the crowd pushed forward towards the prisoners. Some hurled insults, some encouragement, and some words of condolences. Glinda smiled at those who supported her, and ignored those who did not. The irony of dying on such a beautiful clear day struck her funny.

As if responding to her thoughts, the sky darkened. Glinda for a moment thought she had somehow changed her view of the world through her mood, but dismissed it a moment later. The crowd had taken notice now and had quieted to nervous whispers. Glinda tilted her head up to look at the sky, and saw a dark cloud begin to form over the City. Thinking of Morrible, she looked over to Pfannee but saw the woman's face turned upward and scrunched in concern.

* * *

Pfannee watched as the sky darkened. The cloud swirled within itself, growing larger by the minute. She could practically feel the magic coming emanating from it and the hair on her body rose. The only witch powerful enough to make this storm would have been Morrible, but Pfannee knew she was in the Palace. Unless…

Pfannee turned towards the Palace and looked for the secret entrance she had used on numerous occasions. To her surprise, Morrible was already standing there. She gave a come hither motion and then turned towards where the storm was centered. Pfannee felt a shiver go down her spine. The only other witch powerful enough to conjure such a storm would have been Elphaba. A bolt of lightning washed out the world and when it came back, the rain came with it. Pfannee hurried to Morrible's side and the two ventured into the storm.

* * *

Glinda watched Pfannee turn and run off to an area she could not see. The rain had dealt the final blow to the enthusiasm of the crowd, and it began to disperse. The guards pulling them along started to mull around as they did not know what to do. As the pair slowly became soaked a young guard ran up to them.

"New orders. The prisoners are to be taken to back to their cell to await execution at a later time."

"Well, I guess you two have a little reprieve." The talkative man said. "Maybe we could convince the Throne Minister to let us have a go at her Goodness."

As if his words were the summons, a large body of people broke cover and rushed the Emerald Palace Guards. They were surprised but quickly turned to face the new threat. However, infiltrators in the crowd attacked them from behind. The surrounding area soon fell into chaos as some citizens fled the fighting, others attacked the guards, and still others attacked those attacking the guards.

Fiyero began to work his hands out of the rope binding them. The rain led to slickness on his rough cloth skin. He had to work fast, however, as the bran mix he had started using for stuffing would become compact and harder in the rain. He finally wiggled both hands free, but maintained a grip on the rope so as to not be noticed. He now needed something to help free Glinda.

A guard fell near them and his poleax clattered to Fiyero's feet. Seeing his chance, he slipped his bonds. The first guard never saw the heavy fist coming and pitched forward to the cobblestones in a daze. The other guard turned to him but too late caught the butt of the poleax to the face. He went down groaning.

"Quick, Glinda, come here!" Fiyero said and Glinda did not need to be told twice. Fiyero used the blade of the weapon to saw through her bonds and both started towards the maelstrom that Elphaba had created.

"Hey, you, stop!" a voice yelled. Neither did. They were aiming for an opening in the crowd but a few guards managed to intercept them. They swung at the pair but Fiyero stepped forward and took the strikes to his body. He felt impact but no pain and the poleaxes were too dull to cut through his body. Fiyero struck out twice and both men fell back.

"Glinda, go!" he yelled and turned to face the group of guards coming for him.

"But Fiyero!"

"Go! Elphaba needs your help. I'll be fine."

Glinda did not say anything else but took off as fast as she could across the wet streets. Fiyero smiled at the guards as he recognized a couple.

"Well, gentlemen, I guess this is round two. Let's see if I hold out better than Munchkinland."

"Huh?" one of the men said but got no further as Fiyero moved forward.

Fiyero struck the man with the butt of the pole and swung it horizontally towards another. A third guard hit his body but he merely pivoted and struck him with the flat of the axe. Then his world upended and he could not feel his legs. He realized why as he saw them a few feet away. He looked up to see the grim face of the guard who had bisected him.

"You really know how to cut a guy's legs out from under him." He said evenly. The men shook their heads.

"Grab his pieces and let's go. We're going to put him back in his cell."

"What about Glinda?"

"She's gone and those rioters are coming closer to the Palace. We've got a job to do; let someone else take care of her."

* * *

There was a loud click but no pain. Elphaba smiled ruefully.

"Seems you're having performance issues." She said. Cherrystone's face twisted in disgust and he threw the pistol away.

"Quite. However this," he replied and brandished the sword, "shall suffice."

He moved closer and Elphaba tried to scramble away but her body continued to fight her. Cherrystone raised his sword and Elphaba felt her hand light with fire. For a second she thought her magic was back but a look to her hand saw it as normal.

A mess of cording came flying through the air and struck the raised sword, tangling it. Cherrystone cursed and tried to dislodge the cording but it held fast for a moment. Elphaba renewed her effort to move away but only managed to shift a few more paces back. Hearing boots she looked around and saw the man that rescued her.

Of average build and height with slightly tanned skin, he was wearing a blue doublet and breeches with brown knee high boots. His half cape (blue with a yellow lining) was pinned fashionably back so as not to get in the way of the sword he carried in his left hand. His face was obscured by the darkness of the day and the shadow cast by his cavalier hat.

"And who are you?" Elphaba hissed. He smiled and it was then she recognized him.

"Why, Miss Elphaba, you ask me that question every time you meet me." He replied lightly.

"Duran." She whispered.

"And just who the hell might you be?" Cherrystone growled. He had finished untangling his sword from the cords. Duran turned his smile on him.

"Well, that's an interesting question. What is a name? I could give you mine but it would mean nothing to you. I could give you the titles I have been come upon but they really would not reflect who I am. So, as a name that would mean actually something to you and me, I guess you could call me the Night Haunter."

Cherrystone stared at him for a second and began to laugh.

"The Night Haunter? Am I supposed to be scared? No, you know what you just told me?"

"And what's that?" Duran asked, genuinely intrigued. Cherrystone eyes narrowed.

"That you're a member of the Resistance and are their choice for assassinating me. Perhaps they think you're good enough of a swordsman to do it. Perhaps you would think that the officer braids you threw on my sword would cow me." Cherrystone voice was rising. "But they and you are fools! I will not be cowed, and after I kill you, I will kill the Witch and rule this blasted Land of Oz."

"Cry, Havoc; and let slip the Dogs of War." Duran replied evenly. Elphaba looked at him confused but saw that Cherrystone had frozen.

"What did you just say?" he whispered.

"You heard me. And it wasn't the first time, was it, General? No, you heard it on that night a long time ago, back when you were just a captain." Duran said but his smile had shifted. It had become predatory.

"It can't be you."

"But it is. I have personal business to settle with you, General. You escaped me that night, but the boatman always gets his due." Duran's voice was ice.

"Another mind game." Cherrystone retorted. "I will not fall for them. If you want to try and kill me, then come. You'll find I am no easy prey."

"Of course not. You were an Ozian class fencer in your day and I hear still very good. That's why I suspect it will take six movements to kill you."

"Six?" Cherrystone laughed. "I highly doubt it will be so little. But come, try your hand."

"In just a moment." Duran answered with pleasure. "Miss Elphaba, are you capable of standing?"

"Uh, I can try." She stuttered. She had forgotten she existed as the drama had played out in front of her. She struggled to her feet and had to steady herself, but felt strength returning.

"Good. And your magic?"

Elphaba focused and a guttered flame started from her hand. It flickered a few times but eventually held. It was weaker than most but it steadily was growing stronger.

"Very good." Duran said. "Now, if you continue on your way to the Palace I'm sure Miss Glinda needs you."

"I can help with this."

"I need no help, Miss Elphaba, and would spare you the sight of the killing."

"I've seen you kill before."

"And would I be wrong to say you were worse for wear for it?" Duran asked and Elphaba shuttered slightly. "As I suspected. No, I would not subject you to that again. Run along."

Elphaba bristled at the tone of his comment but turned towards the Palace. She kept a far distance from Cherrystone and once she was safely past took off at a run. Both men watched her retreating form and then turned to each other.

"I will enjoy taking her after killing you." Cherrystone growled. Duran arched an eyebrow. "Oh yes, I've decided it would be much more fun to have both the ladies as my concubines; that is if Miss Glinda survives today."

"I was told once that before any fight a man should put thoughts of the future from his head, and focus only on his sword and his enemy's." Duran retorted.

"Good words. Shall we?"

"We shall."

Both men saluted each other; Duran with his left and Cherrystone with his right. The two men stepped back and into guards. Cherrystone held his hand at shoulder height with the rapier pointing towards Duran's throat. Duran on the other hand kept his guard lowered but sword angled upward.

Duran made the first move; a rising stab to Cherrystone's throat. Cherrystone rotated his blade under Duran's catch and deflect it outside. He riposted but pulled it as soon as it started; Duran's blade had almost no force once they had made contact. Duran had stepped to his left and turned it into a downward cut; Cherrystone moved left to bring guard back into line and shuffled stepped back.

Duran's blade skipped off Cherrystone's hilt but the man was already bringing it inside and thrusting. Cherrystone circled and brought his own guard inward to parry, but realized too late he had been forced into a no-win situation. He attempted to backpedal but Duran had already disengaged and cut the tip of his sword across Cherrystone's throat. Cherrystone clasped his free hand to the wound and tried to keep his guard up, but Duran's steel snaked underneath and punched through his body. The man collapsed to the ground and his life soon leaked out of him.

Duran bent down and grabbed a piece of the dead man's uniform to clean the blood and ichor from his blade. He picked up Cherrystone's sword, examined it, and then cleaned it also. He unhooked the man's belt and slid the sword into its sheath, and then searched the body for anything else that might be of interest. Finding a dagger, some coin, and a few letters (including an official seal of office), he tucked them into the pouch at his own belt. Finally, he cut the cord of office from Cherrystone's uniform, and picked up the officer braids from where they had lie. He placed them on top of Cherrystone, hooked the other man's belt around his waist, and adjusted his cap. With a flash of his cape, he headed over towards the Palace.

"I was right. Six. Not counting the coup de grace, but he was dead already." He said thoughtfully. He paused for a moment to pick up the discarded pistol, and then continued his walk.

* * *

Elphaba pulled up sharply as she entered the Palace Courtyard. There, hurrying towards her, was Morrible. The woman's eyes widened as she saw Elphaba. Elphaba's own narrowed. She took in the other woman at Morrible's side. It looked strangely like…Pfannee? Elphaba did not bother with her much more as she was not a threat. Elphaba risked glancing around the courtyard as she heard whispers and some screams. The citizens of the Emerald City had been hurrying on their way but now had stopped at the sight of her. Elphaba looked back towards Morrible, who approached cautiously.

"Miss Elphaba." She said coolly.

"Morrible."

"It's been far too long."

"That's debatable."

"Still as rude as ever. Miss Glinda was always the polite one. Such as waste to hang her."

"I don't have time for this. Let's go."

Flame flew from the woman at Morrible's side (it was Pfannee). Elphaba dodged and threw the air spell back. Pfannee spun around it but Elphaba had been forced to engage Morrible. The weather witch was now showing her talent. She conjured miniature cyclones and snaked them towards Elphaba. Elphaba cut with her hand and they died. Her return fireball was extinguished in a rush of water which then flew in a torrent at her. Elphaba waved and it froze, falling to the ground.

It was then Pfannee rejoined the contest. Fireballs erupted from the tip of her wand, trying to pin Elphaba down. Elphaba dodged two and reached out with her own magic to redirect another three towards Morrible. The weather witch extinguished each easily and rebutted with torrents of water again. Elphaba redirected those, though it was much more difficult, and the three combatants stopped for a moment to catch their breath. The crowd waited with their own bated for it to start again.

It started with Morrible shooting golf sized hail at Elphaba, who redirected to Pfannee, who blasted them with her fireball that continued towards Elphaba. Elphaba redirected it towards Morrible but at the same time called the air spell to her mind and flung it at Pfannee. The woman did not expect Elphaba to be able to control two different spells at two different targets, and was blown back towards the crowd. She fell with a heavy thud and did not get back up.

The two witches turned their full attention to each other. The elements raged between them: Morrible's cyclones were turned into firestorms by Elphaba which then when made water spouts and hail. Elphaba threw gusts of air and torrents of water at Morrible, who changed them to less harmful elements to keep them from hurting her. The crowd could tell that Elphaba had the upper hand as she went on the offensive first with fire, then air, then water, and then with all three. Lightning leapt from Morrible's wand and Elphaba barely had time to dodge it, and the two women were at stalemate again.

There was a hush over the crowd at this point and then anxious murmurs. Elphaba tuned them out, focusing only on Morrible. She was so focused she did not see Pfannee reach for her wand and take aim. The blonde got to a knee, and centered herself. The spell she was to cast was very difficult and would take a lot out of her. It would end this match, however. Finally, Pfannee took a deep breath and called forth the lightning from her wand.

"Elphaba, watch out!" came a familiar voice.

Elphaba turned to see lightning arcing towards her but she could not move in time. A small body cut between her and the deadly rays. A blood curdling scream pierced the day as the lighting danced over her body. Elphaba was momentarily blinded but smelled burning flesh. When vision returned, Elphaba saw the small woman face down on the cobblestones. She would recognize that blonde hair anywhere.

"Glinda!"


	41. Tempest

The Commander of the Home Guard, Ess Tee, wiped blood out of his eyes. It was flowing freely from a shallow cut across his forehead. He looked around once more to confirm what his previous observations. The rioters and rebels that had attacked his regiments moving through the City were fleeing. He wiped the blood away again and went amongst his soldiers.

Many were in injured and quite a few dead. As he was helping getting the wounded organized and moved under guard, a messenger rode up. It was the brazen lieutenant that had brought him the messages during the battle for the south gate (officially named the Munchkin Mousehole). The man saluted sharply but did not dismount.

"Report." The Commander barked.

"You were right. Jinjuria engaged those at the Shiz Gate. The long guns there are keeping her honest but only because she doesn't want to waste her ladies in a frontal assault. She'll be bringing her own soon enough and then they're in trouble."

"I agree, Lieutenant. How's your mount? I need to know the situation at the Mousehole."

"Already been to the south gate, sir. There's some real nastiness in the center of the City between rioters and the Gale Force that caused me to go through Mennipin; so I did a quick detour to assess their situation. The Tinman's forces are still in disarray, but they're regrouping quickly. By the afternoon they will be able to push hard against our forces there."

"Then there's only one option to victory."

"Which is?"

"A bait." The Commander answered softly.

"What?" the man asked, confused, but the Commander had turned from him.

"Captain!" he yelled, and a young man came over.

"Sir!"

"Take your squad south to the men at the Munchkin Mousehole. They are to hold their position for now, but the moment the Tinman advances they are to retreat into the City and bar the Gate behind them. Do you understand?"

"Sir!" the man replied and took off. The Commander motioned for another.

"Get everyone and everything of importance out of the Barracks and to the Gale Force's near the Palace. Do you understand?" the Commander asked and the man nodded. He saluted and left. The Commander finally turned to the lieutenant.

"Lieutenant, go to the forces at the Shiz Gate. Their orders are to retreat at all possible haste and to seal the Gate behind them. They are then to make for the Law Courts Bridge and fortify that. Do you understand?"

"The orders, sir, but not the plan!"

"The plan is to pull our enemy to where we have the advantage. In the field they can bring better numbers but the City will be a mill that slowly grinds them until they are nothing. Do you understand now?"

"Yes sir. But what about those outside our perimeter?"

"Most of those areas are not under our control anyway; those that are can take care of themselves quite well. Now go!"

The Lieutenant did not bother to salute again as he turned his mount and sped off. The Commander took a deep breath and surveyed his remaining fighting force. He quickly developed and discarded a multitude of plans until he had one that he thought could work. Going over to the area where those that were injured but still well enough to fight, he called them to attention. He did not take notice of the sky beginning to darken.

"Soldiers of the walking wounded, I have a task for you. I need you to go to Oz Deer Park and fortify the area. The Tinman's men will be coming through there later today, and we need to stop them. Who's the ranking soldier here?"

"Me, sir." Said a young captain. The Commander recognized him from the battle. He had held most of his men together through sheer force of will. He would do well.

"I do not know you, Captain, except through the moments of valor I saw when I arrived. I'm glad to know this important mission will be entrusted to you. As the Home Guard come through the Mousehole, get them to help with the fortification. Get the long guns on the Ozma embankment and get our sappers down to the bridges across the Canal. Make sure they have detachments with them."

"What are the sappers to do, sir?"

"They are to destroy the bridges. Luckily for us, most are wood except for the one by Mennipin, and leave that one alone. The residents there have more retainers under arms than even the Home Guard. The only other two stone bridges go around the Park and we will fortify those."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now get your men moving." The Commander ordered. As the men turned there was a crack of lightning and rain began to batter them. The Commander heard the muttering of the men around him, so he loudly said, "Well, at least we don't have to worry about fire now!"

There were soft titters but the Commander would take it. He looked over at all his men once more.

"Keep that powder dry! We don't want any performance issues; just like in the bedroom!" He called out and that one got more laughter. Confident he headed off the depression of morale, he got everything in order and walked out in front of his remaining soldiers.

"Now, comrades, there seems to be a bit of a ruckus going on near the City Center, and the Gale Force tripped into it. Since they're useless for anything else besides scaring small children and kidnapping politicians' loved ones, we have to go pull their asses out of the metaphorical fire. I know what you're thinking; do we really have to? The answer is yes, because were professional soldiers and our job is to keep our side alive while killing all of the other. Plus, it will be a great chance to hold it over the heads of those pretty boys for the next hundred years. Let's take a light stroll." He finished and headed off at a light jog. The remaining Home Guard followed him without wavering.

The thunder of boots following him lifted the young Commander's spirit. Though the situation was tenuous, right now he felt as though he could take on all of Oz and win. He shook his head to get his mind back to the present but it was still wandering when the sight of Home Guard running towards him sobered and sharpened it. The Commander pulled up and motioned for those behind him to do the same. His quick glance showed they had stayed in formation.

"Comrades, where are you running to?" he called out. At seeing their leader and their fellows behind him, the fleeing men slowly stopped. They mulled around, looking everywhere but towards him. "Comrades, I asked where are you running to? You can't be running from something."

The men looked more ashamed until one finally spoke.

"Sir, it was…she was dead….the rain." He stuttered. The Commander strode right up to him and looked him in the eye. The man turned his gaze away.

"You'll make your report properly, private." He snapped, and the tone seemed to strengthen the man. He straightened up and looked at his commander.

"Sir, I don't believe it myself, but we saw her. We all saw her."

"Who?" the Commander asked irritably.

"The Witch." He whispered and a shiver went up the Commander's spine. He suppressed it.

"What Witch? All the witches, besides Glinda, are dead. What Witch?"

"The Wicked one. She was there and she made it rain, and she walked in it. Sir, she's back from the dead and _water does not hurt her._ " He ended with a tone of horror.

The news hit the Commander like a blow. The Wicked Witch, the scourge of Oz was alive. If he could capture her, he would be hailed as a hero and possibly secure a position at the head of all of Oz's army. However, his pragmatic side quickly reasserted itself. He had to make sure his side came out victorious, hero or not.

"Comrades, you have done us a great service today." He started and there were murmurs of confusion. "You have brought us news that the great enemy of Oz, the Wicked Witch, has returned."

"However," he continued, "you have also done a great disservice. You _ran_ from your duty. Most would consider these actions to balance themselves out; I, however, do not. You have stained the honor of the Home Guard by fleeing. I will give you a chance to redeem it. You will be the tip of my spear as we take the fight to the rebellious Munchkins."

"And if we don't?" asked some anonymous Guardsman. There was a buzzing of anger from behind the Commander, and he smiled ferally.

"Then, my dear comrades, your stain on our honor will be purged with you." He replied icily. The men behind him took aggressive postures and the broken Home Guard took a step back. Slowly, unsteadily, they began to coalesce into a formation. The Commander barked and the pace quickened. "Good. Now, fix your bayonets and your minds. We go to help the delicate flowers of the Gale Force."

"Yes, sir!" the two groups responded.

The Commander started towards the City Center but a pounding of hooves caught his attention. His Guard had muskets trained on the horseman before the Commander recognized him (something he was proud of) and told them to stand down. His spitfire lieutenant was hanging limply over his seat. The Commander worried at first he was wounded but a quick check told him it was simply exhaustion. The man did not salute as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sir, the Shiz Gate has fallen…The Ginger General threw her girls at them the second the long guns fell silent…They spiked the guns but they couldn't bar the Gate…They're in the City and heading for the Palace." he managed to choke out. The Commander quickly moved forward and grabbed the man.

"Did they fall back to the Law Courts?" he asked urgently.

"No…time….They're fighting a running battle…but they're pretty much broken."

The Commander wanted to swear at the news, but knew he had to hold it together. His soldiers were looking at him to see his reaction, and their morale hung by a thread. He helped the lieutenant off his mount, and made one of his junior officers see after him. Turning towards the collected Guard who were staring at him intently, he smiled grimly.

"Comrades, I will not tell you that the situation is not dire, for it is. We have our enemy running unchecked inside the City. However, all is not lost; we still have our arms and we will defend our City." He said, staring at their grim faces. They had begun to set in resolve, and now he knew he had to build them up.

"We are not the Gale Force. We are not for keeping the people of the City under control. We are the Home Guard. What we do is in our name." he said and his voice began to rise. "We are the defenders of this City, the greatest Oz has to offer. We are what keeps the other nations of Oz from taking our place. Why? Because they FEAR us! They know that even combined they could not beat us! And now the Munchkins have seem to have forgotten this, so we have to remind them. For our homes!"

"Our homes!"

"For our City!"

"OUR CITY!"

He turned his soldiers and headed for the Palace. All present could feel an ominous energy in the air, but they did their best to ignore it.

* * *

"Glinda!" Elphaba yelled and dropped to her knees next to the blonde. Glinda's clothes were still smoldering from the strike. Elphaba gently patted them out before tenderly rolling her over. The blonde's eyes were closed and Elphaba could not tell if she was breathing.

"Glinda." Gasped Pfannee in horror as she dropped her wand. Her hands went up to cover her mouth and she sank to the cobblestones. Still mindful of the crowd, she could hear the swell of angry voices coming from it.

"How very unexpected." Came Morrible's drawl. Elphaba's head shot up and she glared at Morrible. "I never would have pegged her for the heroic type. Oh well, it saves me the job of killing her."

Elphaba's fists clenched and she bared her teeth as rage bubbled within her. The volcano that spewed forth from her heart could only be described as hatred. She hated Morrible more than anything else that ever existed. Her mind focused solely on ending the woman that plagued her. A rattled gasp caught her attention and she looked down to Glinda. The blonde's lips had parted and Elphaba leaned low. It was faint but she was breathing.

"Now, Miss Elphaba, it is time for you to follow your friend. You have caused me enough trouble as it is. Adept! Help me eliminate this garbage."

"I'm sorry Madame," Pfannee's voice came back shakily, "But I have exhausted myself for the time being."

"Always useless when I need you the most." Morrible replied disgusted, and returned her attention to Elphaba. "I guess I'll have to take care of you myself."

"I know how you hate to do your own dirty work." Elphaba growled.

Morrible did not respond but simply flicked her wand. Lightning arced towards Elphaba. Her first instinct was to dodge but she realized Glinda may be struck again; something Morrible must have counted on. Elphaba reached out with her own magic, hoping to divert the lightning, but it was an unknown to her. She managed to deflect most of it but a bolt still struck. Every nerve in her body burned and a scream tore from her own throat. Her legs gave way but she did not move from in front of her lover.

"Your foolish desire to protect others has always been your failing." Morrible chided smugly. Elphaba looked up at the comment but could not see her as her vision was hazy. "It will now be your doom."

Elphaba tried to gather magic for a counter but she heard Morrible begin to speak the words again for the lightning spell. The hair on her body rise. Suddenly, her vision changed as if someone had slipped her glasses on. Instead of sharper eyesight, however, the currents of magic in the world came into focus. Elphaba realized that since Cherrystone's amulet caused her spell to backfire her magic senses had been dulled. Now they returned full force.

The strands of magic reached out for her from a roiling area of darkness. Elphaba pulled them apart and she heard the lighting conjured by Morrible fizzle out. The crowd, which had continually grown louder, now hushed. Morrible called the other elements to her aid but Elphaba pulled apart the strands of magic as they were woven. Morrible's spell frequency increased as she grew more frustrated, but it actually allowed Elphaba to pull them apart easier due to their rushed construction. Soon, Morrible stopped trying and they were at a stalemate.

"I must say that I am impressed with your technical skill. I've never seen one so talented at counter spelling as yourself; a surprise for certain since you used to use much of your innate strength to brute through magic."

"Only fools stay the same." Elphaba growled. Her normal vision was slowly returning but her magical senses overlaid it with rich colors and scents.

"I know, Miss Elphaba, that you are too weak to make any sort of offensive. You are focused solely on the defense. In a sorcerer's duel that may be enough to win the day, but I have other resources to call upon. Home Guard, come! Arrest the Witch." Morrible cried out.

Elphaba heard the shuffling of boots and knew she only had seconds to act. Something from her side gave her strength, and she drew upon it. She muttered her spell and a large white wall of magic shot up from the ground and quickly grew to encircle the magical combatants. The crowd stepped back from it.

"Very impressive." Morrible growled. "I did not think you had the magic left in you. But now you shall be mine. You cannot sustain the warding spell and fight me at the same time."

Dark tendrils more sinister than Elphaba could have imagined snaked from Morrible. Elphaba knew this spell; it was a magical binding. She reached out and slapped them down, but more curled towards her. The power at her side flowed into her but also felt as if it was obstructed. Without thinking her hands dove into her satchel and withdrew the Grimmerie. The magical fount rushed into her as she made direct contact.

The Grimmerie blazed gold, red, orange, blue, green, yellow, purple, and a multitude of other colors Elphaba could not describe. Its power gave Elphaba the strength to fight Morrible and maintain the warding spell. As she directed the power through herself she felt as if her insides were on fire. She grew worried of being consumed by it. However, she had to end Morrible's threat once and for all, no matter the consequences.

The magic tangled, danced, intertwined, and wreathed between the two witches. It grew so tumultuous that flickers of light and electricity began to appear. The ball continued to grow and great arcs of magic began to tear through the fabric of the physical world. It slowly brightened even as it darkened. The magical light of the warding spell was soon eclipsed by the ball in between the two witches. The crowd held their breath as they heard the two incant and decant spells at rapid speed.

Both witches felt it as the stalemate was broken. Slowly, subtlety, the ball of energy began to move towards Morrible. Elphaba, her body burning from the inside out, pushed harder and faster. Her mind focused solely on her goal of eliminating her foe.

"The book!" Morrible yelled.

Elphaba sneered inwardly. Morrible may have figured it out but it would do her no good. A tug came for Elphaba, but she resisted. The ball of magic pushed back against her and she had to balance the pulling and pushing forces. She did well for a few moments but inevitably slipped. The Grimmerie shot out of her hands and into the waiting arms of Pfannee.

Both witches disengaged their might from the energy ball and took a deep breath. Morrible's was one of victory while Elphaba's was one of despair. Her body felt like a hung out husk. She had very little strength left and wondered how even much of her own self was left. Not that she had the chance to contemplate it long; Morrible's push came quickly and fiercely with Pfannee's help. Elphaba was only glad neither had unlocked how to use the Grimmerie to boost their power. Elphaba did not even know how she did it.

The green witch stood tall as she sang against the pair. The duo was a wall of force, pushing, pushing, pushing her back. It was nothing new to Elphaba; it felt as if it was a manifestation of her entire life. She pushed back as she had her life; upright, resilient, and ultimately futilely. Her despair grew as the bundle of magic approached and darkened. Elphaba knew when it made contact, her body would be torn apart by the force. The magic and the City grew darker still, as if the ball was sucking in all that was good in the world as it encroached.

A ray of light seemed to break through the wall of darkness, and the scent of roses washed over Elphaba. She did not need to turn to look; her senses told her enough. A honeyed voice chanted the words of power to push back against the tide of darkness. The crowd, once silent, began to climb to a steady roar. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw the one person Elphaba knew it had to be step up beside her. She blazed with golden light as if she was the sun itself. To Elphaba, it felt as if in this moment she was the spring from which goodness came. It was Glinda.

The witches all felt the tide stop and turn back. Slowly it crept back to its spot of equilibrium but from there would not budge. The sky darkened as the magical clouds Elphaba had summoned spiraled upon themselves over the maelstrom of magic and were slowly drawn down into it. The warding wall tilted and flared, resisting the maelstroms pull until finally it shattered and was too drawn in. The force became so strong it began to sunder the cobblestones beneath it.

All the witches were exhausted but with Glinda's reinforcement the opposing pair knew there was no hope. Another pushing match ensued and the ball hardened into almost pure magical energy, ripping the air and ground where it touched. However, it began to slowly slide towards Morrible and Pfannee. Victory seemed close.

It was not meant to be. Elphaba's body, hollowed from channeling so much power, collapsed in on itself. She fell to the ground and did not move. The magical maelstrom halted, and began to drift back towards Glinda. She braced against it but knew it was impossible.

"Elphie, please get up." Glinda begged. Her own body was screaming as her overwrought nerves strained with everything they had.

"Can't…too…much." Elphaba gasped and her eyes fluttered close.

"It's not, Elphie, please. We can do it."

"No….can't. Too…much…"

"Not for us. There's nothing we can't do together, Elphie. We're-"

"Unlimited." Elphaba breathed.

Elphaba got to her knees and looked up at the maelstrom. She reached out to it but the magic seared her senses. It was too strong for Elphaba to take hold directly. Instead, she reached out to Glinda and channeled herself through her. Glinda felt Elphaba's emptiness and panic strike her. In spite of her own exhaustion, she routed some of her own magic to Elphaba. As it entered, both witches felt as if had stoked the furnace within. The magic blazed hotter and Elphaba came back into the fight.

The two witches, however, had lost much ground. The maelstrom was closing on them and now seem determined to suck their magic (and them) into itself. The two witches had to resist the pull, and push back at the same time. The slowly felt their own feet slipping even as they began to reverse its path. The more magic they poured in, the stronger the pull became.

A sense of déjà vu came over the two women. They began to feel as if they were becoming pulled from their bodies and towards each other. Their…essences?…continued to draw closer. Vertigo washed over them as the two met and they felt as if they were each other, but still the same. The maelstrom they had been pushing no longer seemed as a wall of magic but a component of parts.

The two women began to move the maelstrom by manipulating different parts of it. As Morrible and Pfannee would push, the pair would spin or pull it, thwarting the attempt. The maelstrom continued moving further from Glinda and Elphaba until it began to bear down on their foes. The pair resisted, but Pfannee slipped and then so did Morrible. A single push and both would be annihilated in the resulting magical explosion.

 _Elphie, we can't._ sang Glinda's voice in Elphaba's…head?

_Sure we can._

_No, it is wrong._

_After all they've done?_

_Even then._

_They'll come after us again._

_No, they won't. Elphie, please._

Elphaba let out a groan of frustration as the maelstrom chewed through the space separating the two witches. Finally, Elphaba and Glinda grabbed the ball of magic. It was as if they were wrestling an Alligator, but they managed to shape the strong magic into a spell. Dark clouds thundered and took shape overhead; darker and heavier than any had ever seen. There were murmurs of anxiety, but soon the clouds drifted off to the east. Elphaba watched them go, and then turned her attention back towards her foes. Morrible glared back haggardly and Pfannee lay panting on the ground.

"Never had the ruthlessness needed." Morrible scoffed. Elphaba shook her head.

"No, I don't. But I am not stupid. Glinda?" Elphaba asked. They were slowly starting to feel themselves drift apart and Glinda was getting uncomfortable feeling in her stomach.

"Of course." She replied and the two began to weave another spell.

"A binding spell? You think you can do such a thing to me?" Morrible snarled. The two witches did not respond and the spell settled over Morrible. They felt her try to fight it, but they were too powerful and she was too weak. The Weather Witch sagged afterwards.

"You may find that one a bit different than the others you know." Elphaba said, slowly walking towards her. "That one does not have all the little outs a normal binding spell has. It can only be undone by those who cast it."

"You've think you won, but you haven't. Guard!" she yelled. "Arrest them!"

"I don't think so." Came a cold voice.

Elphaba looked to the crowd and noticed it had grown quite large. To her shock, it was not just Emerald City citizens; there was a large body of females holding weapons with a redhead who seemed familiar leading them, and to the south was the Munchkinland Militia with Boq at their head. The voice had come from a section predominately made up of Home Guard, Gale Force, and Emerald City citizens. Elphaba also noticed the purple of the Royal Ozian Guard and some Emerald Palace Guard in their green and gold.

"Shit." Was all she could say. They were all staring at the scene, and there was no way she was going to escape this time. Not unless she found a broom. Glinda, she noticed, had walked over and scooped up the Grimmerie and Pfannee's wand. Elphaba realized she had done all of that without the aid of her wand. Needless to say, Elphaba was dumbfounded.

"What did you say?" growled Morrible.

"I said I don't think so." The man said again as he strode towards the four women. Elphaba noticed he had a ranking Home Guard uniform on; Pfannee recognized him as the man she had passed on the road back to the Emerald City all those months ago; Morrible knew him as the Commander of the Home Guard. Glinda had no idea who he was.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Throne Minister Morrible." He said loudly and in a clear voice. "You came into your position by a coup from former General Cherrystone and the Gale Force. I am here to inform you he is dead, and as the ranking officer in the Emerald City I am in command of the forces herein. As you have come here through illegitimate means, and you have taken acts against innocent citizens including Throne Minister Glinda up to and including use of military force, I am placing you under arrest until you can be tried for your crimes."

Morrible's screams of horror were drowned out by the cheers from the Emerald City section. She began to protest and the Commander- no, General- of the Home Guard motioned his hand. Two men came up and bound her wrists behind her. He then held up his hand for silence. It slowly calmed.

"There is an old law in the City that allows those who thwart assassination attempts to cast immediate judgment upon their assailants without trial. As is obvious in this situation, you have done so against Glinda the Good and Elphaba Thropp, Eminent Third Descending." He continued and there were murmurs from the crowd. The Munchkinlanders looked nervous at the implications of Elphaba being their hereditary governor. "Do either of you wish it?"

"I acquiesce my right." Glinda said clearly and there were sighs across the crowd. The General of the Home Guard nodded and turned to Elphaba.

"Miss Thropp?" he asked with a strange familiarity. Elphaba was thrown off for a moment but her mind focused on Morrible. Here was her chance to make sure she was never hurt by her again; make sure no one was ever hurt by her again. It would be completely legal, too.

"What is the extant that I could sentence?" Elphaba's voice seemed to ask from far away. Glinda looked at her strangely. The Home Guard Commander gave her a slight smile.

"Everything and including death." He answered calmly.

"Elphie, don't do it. It's not worth it." Glinda urged.

"You could end her evil here if you did." Came an even voice.

Elphaba heard it but her senses were suddenly bombarded with the smell of blood, steel, and fire. She flinched away, but then steadied herself to look. A storm of colors and scents swirled as it neared her. Elphaba panicked for a moment as she thought the maelstrom had returned. Focusing her physical senses, the blinding light and scents slowly gave way to a man. He was wearing a blue doublet and a cape pinned back so the yellow was showing.

"Who are you, sir?" The General asked, his hand reflexively going towards his saber.

"And why are you injecting into our conversation." Glinda responded harshly.

"I'm not the type to be a killer, Duran." Elphaba hissed.

"Duran?" Glinda asked and he smiled at her as she recognized him.

"Yes. It is nice to see you Miss Glinda." He glanced at the General. "I can't say I know you, General, which is unusual."

"Well, Master Duran-" he started.

"Just Duran."

"Well, _Duran_ , it is not proper for you to be here."

"Well, _General,_ as the ladies obviously have met my acquaintance and you have both the Tinman and Jinjuria coming our way," Duran motioned and the General saw it was true, "Perhaps you should go take care of that."

"Are you ladies ok with being left alone?" he asked brusquely. He had not moved but his eyes were elsewhere. They could see his face slowly harden; they knew that look as they had seen it on other military people's faces before they went into combat.

"We're fine, General. Go." Glinda said. He nodded to them and strode over towards where the two Munchkinlanders were meeting.

"As I was saying before," Duran continued, "you could end all of her evil here. She will not stop until she is dead."

"Elphaba is not a killer, Duran." Glinda replied harshly.

"Even for the woman who has tried to kill you on multiple occasions?" Duran asked.

"She failed." Elphaba replied but her voice wavered slightly.

"She's the woman who destroyed your life simply because you would not go along with her plans."

"Everyone has tried to destroy me. What's the difference between her because I won't do as she said, and others because of my green skin?"

"She's the woman who went after Glinda simply for being friends with you."

"I know the risks associating with Elphaba." Glinda retorted.

"She's the woman who betrayed Doctor Dillamond." Duran added quickly and Elphaba almost visibly crumpled.

"He's fine and it was the Wizard's doing." Elphaba replied softly.

"You think the Wizard came up with an agenda for Oz when he was here less than twenty years? The Animal agenda was her's."

"We're undoing it." Glinda tried but it sounded weak even to her ears.

"Small comfort to those who died. Like Fiyero, the man she directly ordered to be murdered."

"That was because of me." Elphaba tried.

"No, she ordered it before she found out you had something for each other." Duran replied.

"How could you know that?" Glinda countered.

"I did." Morrible interjected. "He was getting cold feet and making a mockery out of us. He would have been a perfect martyr to the cause, and would have turned you against Elphaba."

"You're not helping yourself." Elphaba snapped.

"You don't have the steel, Elphaba; never did and never will." Morrible taunted.

Elphaba clenched her jaw. She felt her hand slowly raise and then an unexpected weight. Looking down, she saw Duran had placed a dagger in her hand. She stared up at him wide eyed.

"Do it." He urged quietly.

"I can't." she replied, and Duran moved her hand so the blade sat under Morrible's chin.

"Do it." He said with the same tone.

"She doesn't deserve it." Elphaba said again but her hand did not move. It took everything in Elphaba's power to not move it forward.

"Did Nessa deserve it?" Duran asked evenly and something snapped inside Elphaba. Her eyes dilated.

"Nessa."

"She killed Nessa; it was her storm that brought Dorothy's house down."

"Elphie, this won't bring Nessa back." Glinda pleaded.

"Do it." Duran urged louder. "She murdered your sister. Nessa never did anything to her, but she killed her simply to get to you."

Elphaba's hands began to tremble. She could see her dear sister there with her smile on her face, before all the grief that was caused by Elphaba actions. Her sweet Nessarose, helpless and alone as the house landed on her. Elphaba was not under the illusion Nessa had been a beloved ruler, but she had not done anything to deserve being murdered. Her face was wet with tears that fell unchecked.

"Elphie…"Glinda started but she could not find the words. It was ultimately in Elphaba's hands.

Elphaba's hands shook more as her breathing began to deepen. Soon it came in ragged half breaths. Elphaba strained, her muscles flexing under the dress, but no motion was taken.

"Why, Nessa?" Elphaba sobbed, but no one answered. "It doesn't make sense. Why can't I…? Why, even after everything? She doesn't deserve to live, so why can't I do it? Damn it!"

Elphaba turned away and threw the dagger down. It rang off the cobblestones and with that the spell holding everyone was broken. Elphaba fell to her knees and Glinda fell with her, wrapping her in arms. Elphaba's loud sobs echoed across the quiet courtyard and no one dared move. Though she was deemed wicked, the scene had played out in their own lives often enough for them to feel sympathy for her. After a long while, her choked cries degenerated into sniffles, and she looked up at Duran.

"You think me weak." She said hoarsely but the disgust was there. Glinda glared up at him in warning. Duran simply smiled sadly down at them.

"No; I think you strong. It is easy to take life; especially when we can fool ourselves into thinking it is justified. It takes a much stronger person to preserve it, even when the person is not worthy of the consideration. That strength is why I chose you."

"Chose us? For what?" Elphaba snapped angrily.

"For whatever you choose. I simply exist to offer my assistance in whatever endeavors you undertake. For I know, with all my heart, they will always make the world a better place than it was." He finished with a genuine smile.

"Weak willed foolishness." Morrible spat. "Only those strong enough to discard-"

She abruptly stopped. It may have been the sword tip at her throat (still covered in some blood) but perhaps it was the cold look in Duran's eyes as he smiled.

"To kill is easy, Madame. Perhaps you notice the blood on my blade? It is from your pet Gale Force Commander. See?" he replied and showed off his trophies. Morrible blanched. "Had I the authority, I would end you now. However, I do not. _Your life_ is in Miss Elphaba's care now. It would be wise to remember it."

Duran then glanced over their shoulders and saw something. He sheathed his sword, fixed his hat, and gave them a smile.

"My ladies, I have to be going. If you need me, you know how to find me. But Miss Glinda," he said and took something out of a pouch. He tossed it to her and she caught it ungracefully. "Try not to lose it this time. It took a lot of work for me to recover it."

"I'll do my best." She responded distantly. Her opinion of the man had shifted ever so slightly into the more dangerous column.

"Thank you. Now, I believe it is time for Her Goodness to appear as three very serious looking people are coming this way. Until next time, my Goodnesses." He said and with a twirl of his cape he strode away. The crowd parted for him and he disappeared among them.

Glinda glanced over her shoulder and saw he was indeed right. She also noticed the crowd becoming more restless. Taking a deep breath, she focused her magic on Pfannee's wand. Light leapt from her hand, and the wand slowly grew until it was the full staff she often carried when she was Glinda the Good. The light crept up and over her body, transforming clothes and cleaning grime until with a burst of wind, light, and rose petals, Glinda the Good stood in their midst. She had chosen her most popular gown, the bubble gown, for the occasion. Fixing a smile to her face, she turned to meet the delegates, but almost faltered as one stepped up to her.

"M-Milla?" she stuttered at the woman with the red General's cape.

"It is nice to see you again, Miss Glinda. But most call me Jinjuria now." She said with a smile.


	42. So Close

The General Ess Tee walked away from the drama playing out at his back and towards the two advancing Munchkinland leaders. His gait was strong and back straight. He clasped his hands behind him so as to appear confident. As he came within two paces he looked both leaders in the eye and gave them sharp nods.

"General; Provisional Governor." He acknowledged. Jinjuria returned his nod but the Tinman fidgeted.

"And you are?" Jinjuria asked.

"I am the general in charge of the Home Guard forces, Ess Tee." He replied. They gave him a strange look. The Tinman fidgeted some more, and finally got the nerve to speak.

"That's Governor." He replied weakly. The General smiled.

"I'm sure it was. However, by the constitution of Munchkinland, the Governorship is a hereditary titled passed down the Thropp line." He corrected evenly. He motioned over his shoulder. "As you can see, Miss Elphaba Thropp has returned, therefore making you a provisional governor until she can claim her proper title."

"Munchkinland wants nothing to do with the Thropps!" the Tinman yelled. Jinjuria shook her head but the General did not acknowledge change of tone.

"Then perhaps when Munchkinland seceded and changed their constitution they should have done more than eliminate any reference to Oz. As you did not, I must assume that you were content with how it was written, including the Thropp lineage."

"That's not true!" the Tinman whined. "If we had known-"

"Shut up, you fool!" Jinjuria snapped. The Tinman clamped his jaw shut with a clang. He looked at her with a slight shocked expression but only met a hard stare. She looked back to the General. "I see your verbal command goes with your field skill."

"I am honored at the compliment from the mighty Jinjuria, conqueror of Munchkinland." He said and bowed deeply. He smirked at the rattle of anger coming from the Tinman. He straightened with the smile still in place.

"Please stop trying to provoke the Tinman. Even if he is so dense," she continued, smiling at her own joke, "as to let you steer him into giving the governorship back to Miss Thropp, I would never allow it."

"Allow what?" the General feigned confusion, and spread his hands. "The governorship rightly belongs to Miss Thropp. It is your duty as a citizen of Munchkinland to see her in that position, if only so long as impeach her."

"A clever ploy. It falls apart on two points, however." Jinjuria said and raised two fingers. "One, I am not a citizen of Munchkinland. I'm from Gillikin, though just across the Madeleines from Munchkinland and Glikkus."

"And the second?"

"As you said, I have conquered Munchkinland." She replied with a confident smirk and gesture with her hand. "As such, the old ways are gone. A new world shall rise to take its place."

"That so?"

"Yes. However, if you want to give Miss Thropp to us," She continued sinisterly and snapped her fist closed, "we will take her."

"And what would you do with her?"

"Justice." Jinjuria hissed. The General arched an eyebrow.

"That sounds personal. For what?"

"Never you mind. Miss Thropp is a Munchkinland citizen; it is your duty to turn her over to us if we desire it."

The General's brow dropped and furrowed with its twin.

"Miss Thropp," the General said slowly, "is a citizen of Oz. She was part of Munchkinland when it was loyal, making her such."

"Semantics." Countered Jinjuria.

"She was publicly disowned by the Free State of Munchkinland not long after they seceded, though as I stated before they were foolish to not write out her inheritance." He continued and the Tinman looked bashful.

"As for the New State of Munchkinland you are planning to establish, Jinjuria, she never has been a part of it. So your claim is unfounded."

"You will give her to me!" Jinjuria spat.

"No. She is a citizen of Oz and I will not hand her over to a hostile government."

"Then we will take her." She growled

"You would have to take over all of Oz to do that, and you do not have the strength." The General countered evenly.

"We are in your city, might General, or haven't you noticed?" she mocked. "We have already taken you!"

"Really?" the General retorted, and arched his brow again. "I seem to see at least two regiments of Home Guard there that would contest that, along with at least one Gale Force and Palace Guard."

"You think four measly regiment can stand against me? Against us?"

"Us?" the Tinman echoed confused. She rounded on him.

"Yes, us. We can settle our spat after we crush the Emerald City."

"I don't know about that…"

"They would hail you as the leader who took the Emerald City, something no one has done. It would vault Munchkinland to the front of all of Oz."

"Yeah, okay…." He said a little unsure. Jinjuria turned back to the General.

"What say you now? Ready to give the Witch to us?" she challenged. The General remained calm, though sweat began to creep down his back. Here was his last ploy.

"Is that what you consider winning? You and your army may be unsurpassed in the field, Jinjuria, but they know nothing of urban warfare. Both of your armies are not enough to put down the City."

"You think your four regiments are strong enough to beat us just because we're in the City?" Jinjuria questioned. The General smiled ferally.

"No; in fact, my soldiers won't have to fight much. Let me fill you in on a little secret. The reason the Emerald City has never been taken isn't because of its walls, or its soldiers; it's because of its citizens. If you try to take the City by force they will rise and strike out against you from every possible point. Are you ready to fight knives from dark alleys, tiles from rooftops, fouled drinking water, and fire in your houses? If the answer is no, then you'll understand why I am not fearful."

"I will tear this City down brick by brick until no house stands to make alleys, have rooftops, or be set fire to." she bit out through clenched teeth.

"Then so be it. This City will return to its original function as a mausoleum; but instead of the Ozma's, it will house us. For make no mistake, no one here will leave this place. Your army will perish, as will mine, and the Tinman's. He may be able to raise another, but once yours is gone, Jinjuria, all hope of your new Munchkinland dies with it."

"We can bring in more forces." She retorted. The General shrugged.

"You could. So could I. And Gillikin has still yet to enter the fray. However, they currently view this as a spat between the City and Munchkinland. Tell me, if it starts over the rightful ruler of Munchkinland, do you think the Barons will stay out of it? Or will it be reason enough for them to join? I know what I'm betting on, thought I won't live to see a unified Oz again."

Jinjuria ground her teeth but said nothing. The General knew he had struck a chord. A loud cry came from behind him, and he turned to see Elphaba throw something away and collapse to the ground. Glinda instantly wrapped her arms around her. The sight pulled at his heart.

"So what do you suggest?" came the softer whisper from Jinjuria.

"A cease-fire. You pull both your armies out of the City and across the Munchkinland border near Restwater. Figure out your own situation while we figure out ours. If it is to be hostilities again, we won't have to go far. If it isn't, then we can go from there. Either way, you're in good position to attack and defend." He replied but did not turn around until he concluded it. He could tell Jinjuria was mulling it over. Finally, she nodded and stuck out a hand.

"We have a deal." She said and the Tinman nodded too.

"I apologize if I gave the wrong impression." He said with a hint of embarrassment. "I am not authorized to broker such a deal. It was just my recommendation."

"Then who is? Your superior officer?" Jinjuria snorted in derision.

"No; I am currently the senior military official for the Emerald City. However, a deal of this nature must be made by the Throne Minister." He replied.

"It seems your Throne Minister is a bit tied up at the moment." Jinjuria responded cheekily and the Tinman groaned at the joke. The General chuckled lightly.

"Yes. By Ozian law, an interim Throne Minister needs to step up and take the reins."

"So, does she have an assistant or something?" the Tinman asked.

"No." The General replied. "Ozian law states that if a Throne Minister can no longer do their duty, and if the Hall of Approval is not in session to appoint one, the previous Throne Minister is required to step up."

"Galinda." The Tinman with a bit of awe. Both the General and Jinjuria looked at him strangely.

"And what if she refuses?" Jinjuria asked bitterly. It was the Tinman's and the General's turn to look at Jinjuria strangely.

"Then we're in trouble. There have only been three elected Throne Ministers: the Wizard, Glinda, and the previous minister Morrible deposed. Considering the Wizard is gone and the ex-Throne Minister is dead, the only person legally capable of running the Emerald City is Glinda the Good."

"Does she have to go through some ceremony?" asked Jinjuria. "How long will it take to assume her position?"

"She merely has to publically invoke the law and declare herself minister. If there is no opposing minister then she can immediately take the position."

"Shall we go over now?" asked the Tinman quietly. The trio glanced over to where Glinda was still holding Elphaba. The General sighed.

"We do no good with waiting. Let's go." He answered and began to slowly walk over.

As they approached, whatever conversation the witches were having died down and both stood. Glinda seemed to be slowly consumed by light until she exploded in a marvelous display. The General could hear the gasps of awe from the surrounding crowd. When his eyes readjusted there stood Glinda the Good in all her glory. She turned and cast a beaming face on the three but then subtly faltered.

"M-Milla?" she stuttered. The General and the Tinman stopped, confused.

"It is nice to see you again, Miss Glinda. But most call me Jinjuria now." Jinjuria replied.

The General was still confused, but surmised they must have been acquainted previously. The Tinman had become rigid as his name. He remembered a Milla from school, but this woman near him could not be her. Galinda must be mistaken. However, as he looked over the red haired general again, he finally saw what had been in front of him the entire time. She was the same girl from all those years ago.

"It's nice to see you, too." Glinda replied, regaining her composure. A smile lit her face again and she turned it on the Tinman. "Nice to see you again, Tinman."

"Y-Your Goodness." He slightly stuttered, still struck by her.

"Now," Glinda said, "I'm guessing you need me for more than catching up on old times."

"Yes." The General confirmed. "You need to formally take control over the Emerald City and then negotiate a cease fire with Munchkinland."

"And how do you suppose I assume control?"

"Under the law stating that if a Throne Minister is indisposed and without a second, then previous ministers are able to assume the position temporarily."

"Ah, yes. That one." Glinda sighed. "If I remember correctly, it is just a public declaration, correct?"

"Correct, Your Goodness." The General answered.

"Fine. But this is only temporary." Glinda warned, and then cleared her throat. The voice that came out afterwards was magically amplified so all could hear.

"I, Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, who is sometimes called Glinda the Good, former Throne Minister of Oz, do hereby temporarily assume leadership of the Emerald City under-" Glinda was drowned by cheers from the crowd.

Citizens began to hug and clap their hands. Some had tears streaming down their face. Glinda looked towards the General and he nodded. She looked back at the gathered crowd and lightly tapped her staff. A burst of light and sound emanated from it, gathering the crowd's attention. She smiled at the confused faces.

"As I was saying," she continued, "this is only temporary. I hereby reinstate the Hall of Approval, and will convene it shortly to start the process of selecting another Minister. I will start negotiations immediately with the Munchkinland forces to obtain a cease fire."

Cheers erupted again, and Glinda sighed, letting the magical amplification die out. She turned towards an Emerald Palace Guard who had approached after her ascension and motioned him close. Saying something to him too quietly for the rest to catch, he nodded and saluted sharply. Grabbing Morrible by her bound hands, he hauled her off. Pfannee waited for the same treatment but it did not come. Tentatively, she reached down and picked up Morrible's wand. Glinda gave her a reassuring nod and then turned her attention to the two Munchkinland leaders.

"Before we retire elsewhere to hammer out this ceasefire, I must first request that you withdraw your forces from the City." Glinda said politely, but the sternness underlining left no room for discussion.

"The talks go nowhere until you hand over the Wicked Witch." Jinjuria countered harshly.

"There will be no handing over of anyone." Glinda responded evenly.

"We discussed this; there will be no handing over of the Witch." Hissed the General. Jinjuria glared venomously at him.

"I have changed my mind. You will either hand over the Witch to us, or we will burn down the City with her in it! To hell with the consequences!" yelled Jinjuria. Her voice echoed across the courtyard.

Murmurs started to come from the crowd. Elphaba began to fidget. She knew the signs; soon, they would turn against her and use her as a scapegoat. She looked around but could not find a way out. Her eyes met the wearied blues of Pfannee's but the dirty blonde gave a small shrug. She too knew what was going to happen but had come to the same conclusion as Elphaba.

"No."

A loud bang accompanied by a flash of light and a strong gust of wind burst as Glinda rapped the butt of her wand against the cobblestones. Everyone near her turned away but to Elphaba's enhanced senses it was a starburst of colors and smells.

When everyone could refocus on Glinda, there were startled by the shift in her appearance. She seemed to slightly glow with power from the tips of her golden locks to the vibrant blue of her eyes. The biggest change, however, was her face. Often described as molded from ivory, the high cheeks now look cut from marble. Both the leaders and the crowd were unnerved. Their gentle Glinda seemed to be replaced with this hardened one. Elphaba recognized that Glinda had dropped one of her masks, and her face settled in sadness. She had seen this Glinda far too much over the past year.

"There will be no handing over of Elphaba. To anyone." Glinda said heavily.

"She must stand trial for her crimes." Bit out Jinjuria.

"I agree, Throne Minister." The General added. "She will not go to the Munchkinlanders, but she must be punished for her crimes against Oz."

"And what crimes would those be?" asked Glinda. There was something in her voice that made the hackles rise on other three leaders.

"Sedition." Answered the General carefully. Glinda's delicate eyebrows rose.

"Oh? And how so?"

"She was a terrorist against loyal Oz."

"And how do you know that?"

"What?" the General asked shocked. The Munchkinlanders were content to watch this drama unfold.

"I said, how do you know that? Because someone said so?"

"She openly defied the Wizard, both in words and actions."

"Last I checked it was not illegal to speak out against the ruler of Oz. The Wizard even knew such, which is why he threw his detractors in prison secretly. And as for actions, I assume you meaning on the Animal Bans?"

"Yes."

"And do you recall that when I took office those Bans were swiftly repealed, and another was passed to guarantee Animal rights?"

"Yes."

"And do you recall how I pardoned any, alive or dead, who had stood up for those rights?"

"You planned this." Interjected Jinjuria with a sense of awe. Glinda turned to her and raised a perfectly sculpted brow.

"That would imply a deviousness, forethought, and brilliance I have never been accused of." She said cheekily.

"Oh, I know you Glinda; you may use that deviousness for good now, but you were always devious."

"How unflattering." Glinda replied, feigning hurt. "I think I shall take offense."

"If she will not stand trial here, then she will in Munchkinland!" demanded Jinjuria.

Jinjuria took a step forward, with a hesitant Tinman a split second behind her. A loud crack filled the air and the cobble in front of them split in a flash of light. Both jumped back, and Glinda lightly lifted her wand off the cobblestone. She gave them a knowing smile.

"As I said before, she is not going anywhere. Do you really think you could take her from me by force?" Glinda asked sweetly. Jinjuria chopped her hand through the air.

"I don't care what your General said; we can get her and get out without losses."

"Do you think you can fight me?" Glinda asked, the false sweetness bleeding out of her voice.

"You are exhausted-"

"Do you think you can fight Elphaba too?"

"So is she!"

"And my Adept?"

"Your what?" Jinjuria asked.

"Your what?" echoed Elphaba and Pfannee. Both looked at Glinda quizzically, but then Pfannee stepped up and crossed her arms, brandishing the wand in her hand.

"Yes, _my_ Adept. Though Morrible kept her ill trained, she has much talent." Glinda said. Her voice had gone dead of emotion.

"She is exhausted as well." Jinjuria countered.

"How about the Resistance? Those in the purple surcoat are old Royal Guard; you think they won't join? How about those Animals lurking around the edges? Those who call Elphaba Her Goodness, as the Ozians call me. Do you think the Animals in either of your forces will stand to see their hero in chains?" Glinda's voice held an unnaturalness that sent a shiver down everyone's spine.

"You give too much credit." Jinjuria whispered.

"Perhaps." Glinda replied and let out a jarring giggle. "Care to find out?"

A moment, then,

"No."

"Good." Glinda's voice was back to normal, if with a hard edge. "For if you even make such an insinuation again, I shall not wait for an actual transgression; I will order your destruction myself. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Then pull back your forces, and meet me outside the Shiz Gate tomorrow morning. Will that suffice?"

"Yes." Said Jinjuria.

"Yes." Agreed the Tinman.

Both bowed and were about to set off when two Emerald Palace Guards approached with a prisoner in tow. Seeing it was the Scarecrow, both lingered. The Guards brought him before Glinda and stood him upright. He smiled at the two witches, and then nodded to the Tinman.

"It's like a class reunion." He said with a laugh. It brought a weak smile to both of the witches' face and confused looks from the rest of the bystanders.

"You're right. It's about time for a reunion. Elphaba, do you still have the spell?" Glinda asked. Elphaba looked startled.

"Yes, but here? Now?" Elphaba asked uncertainly. Regardless, she picked up the Grimmerie and leafed through it until she found the piece of paper she was looking for.

"Yes, now. One of your supposed crimes was the killing of a dashing Captain of the Guard. It's time to put that to rest."

"What are you talking about?" asked the Tinman. Glinda smiled at him, which struck him like always.

"Just a moment, Boq, and you'll see." She replied patiently. The Tinman nearly fell to his knees in shock.

"You know who I am? How?"

"No silly questions now. I have to concentrate." Glinda chided and turned back towards Elphaba.

"Are you sure, Glinda?" asked Elphaba. She was glancing nervously at the people around her. The crowd, no longer held in suspense, was slowly starting to tighten around them.

"Positive."

"But we're both exhausted."

"Elphie, with your eyes you can do it. Trust yourself."

"Ok." Elphaba said, taking a deep breath. Glinda smiled. "Everyone back up. I don't know how big this spell will be. Better safe than sorry."

Everyone around her took a step back besides Glinda. Elphaba looked at her but did not even arch an eyebrow. She somehow knew Glinda would not leave her side. Taking a deep breath again to calm herself, she looked at Fiyero.

"Ready?" she asked, a slight quiver in her voice. He smiled back at her.

"As I'll ever be. You can do it, Fae." He replied.

Elphaba nodded. She began to chant the spell and felt the magic rise within her. The heat of the earth coursed through her, setting her aflame. She now knew this to be the earth and fire aspects of magic. The cool of the wind swept into her, chilling her. Air and water combined. The sun and moon raced past her, alternately bathing her in light and darkness. Love and death intertwined.

Elphaba pushed the spell out to Fiyero. She felt-saw-smelled-tasted the magic weave over his form, trying to break down the walls that held him. Even now, though, the magic would not unweave. Her added power and knowledge loosened the binds, but not nearly enough. Instead of releasing the spell, Elphaba's held onto it in desperation.

"I can't do it." Elphaba's voice was heavy. "I'm not strong enough."

"See the threads, Elphie, and pull them apart like the maelstrom." Glinda begged.

"I can't. Their too tight."

"Focus." Glinda urged.

Elphaba focused her gaze, and her eyes alit with white light. It slowly spread until her only the light peered out from Elphaba's face. Those around her gasped. To Elphaba, however, the golden haze surrounding Fiyero slowly sharpened until she could see the magical chains that bound him. Elphaba forced her spell upon the chains. They crashed into and between them, spreading and severing some. However, thick strands still held in place. There was a backlash and Elphaba had to scramble to keep the spell from discharging.

"I can't do it. I'm still not strong enough." She cried, her voice reverberating as from far away.

Elphaba began to despair but then, like a burst dam, new energy surged through her. It was warm with love and air magic. Elphaba turned her head to see a golden sun of a person grasping her hand. Once again, two became one. They attacked the chains of magic, cast aside any and all. With a magical snap, the chains fell from Fiyero and the counterspell washed over him. Both women came out of their magical trance just in time to gasp in horror.

Tiny flames licked at Fiyero's body and he stumbled back. He tried to beat them out but the flames only grew. Soon they were racing up his body. Fiyero cried out in pain and flailed his arms as his body immolated. The flames burnt with an unnatural heat that caused everyone to step back, incapable of rendering aid. They watched as he danced macabrely in the flames until finally he collapsed into a burnt husk. The witches gave choked sobs and clang to each other. No one moved or made a sound. Then, a strange echoing laughter rang across the courtyard.

The husk of a Scarecrow at their feet shook and both witches instinctively jumped back. Then, slowly, cautiously, Elphaba took a step forward and reached a hand out. Suddenly, the husk moved and Elphaba let out a shriek of terror. She was ecstatic that Glinda's (and some of the crowds) overrode her own, as it would have been embarrassing to be caught shrieking like a school girl. Her shriek continued as the husk lifted her up off her feet and spun her around.

"You did it!" came a familiar voice. As he spun, the Scarecrow hat and clothing fell to ash around him. Dark hair flowed about dark shoulders while deep brown eyes twinkled with merriment. As he set her down Elphaba looked over the chest of her once lover. The cut jawline, the tribal tattoos, the strong chest and back muscles that led into a lean waist-

"Oh, Oz, Fiyero! Cover up!" Glinda yelled and covered her eyes. He looked down and shifted his hands.

"Uh, I guess it was too much hope to ask to be returned with clothes." He said and gave them his charming smile. An Emerald Guard approached and shucked off his coat. Fiyero took it with a nod of thanks.

"Nice to see you again, sir." The man said with a salute as Fiyero threw the jacket on over his bare body.

"Nice to be back, Figun." He replied and the man swelled with pride at being remembered.

"Is it safe for ladies' eyes?" Glinda asked, uncovering hers.

"Sorry. I guess I didn't notice." He replied, still smiling. He turned to Elphaba. "I was just so happy to see you with my own eyes."

"So _I_ noticed." She quipped, and then blushed. Fiyero grinned.

"Best to have it covered up." Glinda continued. "We don't want any fainting spells. Or worse, someone losing an eye."

"What happened to you to?" Fiyero asked with a laugh. "My wholesome ladies are now so vulgar."

"Being on the run can do that." Glinda retorted. The three smiled at their old dynamic, both witches pushing away the conversations that needed to be had to an obscure corner of their minds.

"By Oz? Fiyero?" the Tinman said. Fiyero turned his grin to him.

"Yes, Boq old boy, it's me."

"You were the Scarecrow all along?"

"Yep. And yes, I knew you were the Tinman; I just didn't think you would appreciate drudging up those memories."

"Hold on for one Munchkin tick!" yelled Jinjuria. "This nonsense about Boq is a cruel joke! The Wicked Witch of the East killed Boq!"

"Not quite." Boq said and looked embarrassed. "She, or rather Elphaba, turned me into this."

"Is it really you?" Jinjuria asked, reaching a hand out. She pulled it back before it touched his tin skin.

"Yes, it is me."

"So Elphaba did this to you." Jinjuria growled and spun to glare at Elphaba.

"Not wait just one clock tick!" Elphaba yelled back. "If it hadn't been for me, he would have died! Nessa tried to cast a love spell on him and it went all wrong! I saved him best I could."

"Some life." Snarled Jinjuria.

"But can you change me back? Like Fiyero?" asked Boq, hopeful. Elphaba furrowed her brow.

"I don't know."

"But Fiyero-"

"Fiyero's spell was called To Shelter Those Exposed. Nessa jumbled one called Capturing the Heart, which is why yours shrunk. The one I used to save you was called Fortifying the Body, which I guess is why you're made out of tin. The counterspells aren't the same."

"Can't you counterspell the ones on me?"

"I could for the one I cast but for Nessa's? I'd have to remember the precise incantation. There's no way I could do that. If I removed my spell you'd be back to normal, but also without a heart. You'd die."

"I'd almost take it." He said as he hung his head.

"Boq, no. Don't give up." Jinjuria whispered and touched his arm. He looked at her.

"Elphie." Glinda said after a moment. "Could you see the spell and unweave it that way?"

"Possible. But I don't know a spell to make a new heart." She replied, her voice becoming distant. Glinda smiled slightly; she had sent Elphaba's mind from despair to academic.

"What if the spell placed upon him are unwoven and the counterspell for Fiyero incanted as a normal spell? Would that work?"

"That's brilliant Glinda!" Elphaba said and dropped a fist to an open palm.

"So that will work?" asked Boq hopefully. Jinjuria glared at them suspiciously.

"It's the best shot we got." Glinda said. She felt it best if Elphaba did not speak as much as possible. Both witches looked over the spell again and Glinda nodded thoughtfully. "If I am to understand this correctly, the spell we used on Fiyero is not a reversion spell; rather a recreation of the person in our mind while keeping their consciousness intact."

"What?" Boq asked confused.

"What it means is that you won't go back to your old Boq body; you'll enter a new Boq body that will be transformed from your current form."

"And how will that work?" Jinjuria asked suspiciously.

"Essentially, we'll recreate the body from our own memories. Nothing large, like organs and things; they'll develop as normal. Just the superficial stuff." Glinda answered.

"Is that why I feel…larger? I thought it was my imagination." Fiyero asked. Both girls looked at him quizzically.

"You do seem bigger than I remember." Boq agreed. "More muscular, too."

"Well, it's been a long time since I've seen Fiyero." Elphaba defended herself. "I was a little hazy."

"And lovesick." Glinda mumbled.

"What?" Elphaba asked.

"I said: and I'm short. Fiyero always seemed gigantic to me."

"That's not what I meant." Fiyero said, looking down and shuffling his feet. Both witches blushed deeply. "But I do feel stronger than before. Maybe taller."

"You're Scarecrow body probably influenced it a bit." Glinda quickly covered, and then coughed. "Well, Elphie, are you ready to get this show on the road?"

"Let me examine Boq first." Elphaba said, and took a deep breath. She focused her senses again, and Boq dimly glowing form slowly sharpened. Her eyes began to glow white again.

"What is she doing?" whispered Boq loudly.

"She's using her magical senses to see the spells binding you." Glinda whispered back just as loudly.

"Magical senses? Has she always had that?"

"No, she-"

"Do you two chattering Chanels want to finish later?" Elphaba snapped, all light leaving her eyes. "I'm trying to focus here."

Both apologized. Elphaba took a deep breath to steady herself again, and then proceeded to focus. The aura of magic came back and then slowly sharpened. The strings of magic binding Boq appeared. Unlike Fiyero, there were two sets of binds; one that was smooth as it flowed around him, and one that was twisted and knotted, bumping and writhing beneath the other. Elphaba guessed it was one Nessa had cast. Seeing its deformed nature, she knew that Glinda's plan was the only way to go. She sighed and the light died from her eyes.

"What's up, Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"Nessa's spell is so tangled I don't know if I can unravel it." She answered with a sigh.

"You mean you can't change me back?" Boq asked with a quiver. Elphaba shook her head.

"No. I can still break the spell, but it will be just that; breaking. It wouldn't be unraveling and replacing at the same time."

"Oh." Glinda said. Boq looked at her.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"What it means is that I will have to shatter the spells surrounding you with re-creation spell." Elphaba answered.

"Is that bad?"

Both witches looked at each other.

"It's dangerous." Glinda finally answered. "There will be only one shot at it. A partial breakage or cast of any of the spells could will kill you."

"That's unacceptable!" said Jinjuria.

"I'll do it." Boq countered. Jinjuria looked at him.

"Boq, it's too dangerous-"

"Milla, please." He said and she stopped. "I haven't felt anything in this world in six years. If I have a chance, I'll take it. If I die, then, well, at least that's something. I don't want to continue existing like this forever. It will be hell."

"Boq, I-" Milla tried but he cut her off again.

"Thanks for caring. But this is a chance I must take."

"Fine." Milla acquiesced. The two witches watched the display uncomfortably. Glinda was starting to feel there was more going on. When Milla looked at the two of them with a fiery glare, both looked bashful.

"So, shall we begin?" asked Glinda.

"Yes. I'm ready." Boq said and stood proudly in front of them. There was a momentary pause. "Uh…what do I need to do?"

"There's good." Glinda said with a reassuring smile. "Ready Elphie?"

"Yes."

Both witches took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. They began the slow incant. The lines between the two blurred and their thoughts and hearts once again became one. Instead of pushing the spell out, they held it close. They shaped it into point; an arrow to penetrate the spells around Boq. Finally, the two wrapped it in their own power and shot it at Boq. It ripped through the opposing spells and tore into his body. The two let the other go and watched with normal eyes as the spell took its toll.

Boq let out a screech as a white pitting began to creep across his body. It started to spread quickly intersecting and coalescing with other pits. In some areas it congealed and fell to the cobbles in globs. Soon, Boq was a mess of pink goo. The bystanders watched on in horror as he lost his fight with gravity and slowly seeped into a messy blob on the cobblestones. No one dared move until Fiyero slowly walked over and put a hand into the pool. His strong muscles visibly flexed as it extracted a solid form of a man.

"A jacket, if you will." Fiyero said firmly and another Emerald Palace Guard handed over his own. Fiyero wrapped it around the quivering figure. He then looked it in the eyes. "Boq?"

"It is strange to feel the warmth of your hands, Fiyero." The young man replied as he opened his eyes. "It isn't a dream, is it?"

"No, my friend." He answered with a growing smiled. "We have returned."


	43. Settling

Fiyero clasped the shorter man on the shoulders, but then frowned. Boq's face morphed into a nervous mask.

"What is it?" he asked, voice pitched slightly higher.

"You seem…taller than I remember." Fiyero answered. Boq looked Fiyero up and down.

"You don't."

"This is ridiculous." Milla said. She cautiously stepped over to the men. "Boq is not…."

"You were saying?" Fiyero asked with a smile.

"He is taller." Milla replied in disbelief.

"How do you know?" Boq asked.

"Because you used to be shorter than me. Now you're a couple inches taller. And more…robust" she replied, running her hands up Boq arms and to his shoulders. The not-so-short Munchkin's face turned rosy.

"Probably a side effect of the spell." Glinda interjected. "And while I don't wish to break up this reunion, there is still the issue of your armies in my city."

"We will retire to our camps tonight, and then set out for Restwater in three days' time." Milla said, her posture once again rigid. "From there we will begin negotiations."

"Why so late?" asked Glinda.

"To give our soldiers time to recover." Milla answered curtly.

"Agreed. Tomorrow at the Shiz Gate?" reminded Glinda.

"Indeed." Milla replied with a curt nod.

Milla strode off towards her women confidently, with Boq shuffling nervously after her. Milla's soldiers saluted promptly when she approached. She returned the salute and looked back towards Boq, nodding her head in the direction of the Munchkin Militia. Boq slowly moved over until he stopped in front of them. Looking at the Militia, there was a long pause before the front rankers snapped a salute, and the rest followed. Boq retuned it with growing confidence.

"Back to camp." He ordered with almost no waver in his voice.

The Militia turned and slowly filed out of the courtyard. The General Ess Tee watched them go intently. Shortly thereafter, Jinjuria's irregulars departed.

The circle of Emerald City citizens contracted with their absence. Glinda could see hard faces in the crowd. Angry murmurs ran through it, and soon some of the crowd moved ominously towards Elphaba. Another section flowed to cut them off. Knowing she had to avert a riot, Glinda once again struck the pavers with her staff. Light and sound burst forth once again, causing the crowd to jump back.

"As I am now Throne Minister, I will not tolerate any more of this violence." Glinda announced sternly. "Therefore, I order the citizens of the city to disperse and head back to their homes."

"What about the Witch?" someone yelled. All eyes fixed on Glinda. Elphaba began to fidget.

"Miss Elphaba Thropp," Glinda heard her own voice saying, "will be placed into my custody for her own protection against seditious elements in Oz."

There was silence. Glinda was not completely certain if the people in the crowd were breathing. Glancing at Elphaba, the green woman's eyes were wide and body like steel. Glinda gently placed a hand on her arm but Elphaba flinched at the contact. Glinda sighed.

"As I'm sure there is a lot to set right, I will leave now to get started." Glinda continued and then her voice turned hard. "But make no mistake: those who continue spreading violence in the City will suffer the full extent of the law."

Glinda turned towards the Palace. After a nod to the Captain of the Palace Guard, he turned and started to form up his men into two lines to keep the crowd at bay. Glinda motioned for Elphaba to come with her between the two, and Pfannee fell in behind. The General saluted Glinda and made to leave, but she motioned for him to follow. As Fiyero joined the knot at the center, Glinda nodded again and the group set off. Elphaba kept glancing between the two lines of soldiers. Glinda placed a hand on her shoulder and Elphaba relaxed. She tensed again when Fiyero slipped an arm around her waist. Glinda swore under her breath but maintained her composure.

When they made it through the Emerald Palace Gates, Glinda let out a sigh of relief. Walking up the steps, Glinda began planning her next moves. She was so engrossed she almost missed the guards' sudden stop. Nervously, Glinda scanned for the reason, but relaxed when she found it. Elphaba had stopped on the steps just before entering. Glinda smiled at her.

"I promise there are no giant heads this time." Glinda comforted. That brought a faint smile to Elphaba's lips.

"But it will be longer than a day." Elphaba replied.

"Of course. Didn't we warn this city the last time of our intention?" Glinda asked as her smile grew. Elphaba's own enlarged.

"That we did. It has known we were here."

"And soon, we'll make our lives again."

Elphaba nodded and took a step towards the doorway but stopped with a puzzled look. Glinda lifted one of her perfectly manicured brows. Elphaba smiled reassuringly but continued to look around.

"I'm just wondering what happened to that guard with that ridiculous mustache." Elphaba replied. A guard next to her laughed, causing Elphaba to jump.

"Old Whiskers? He's around somewhere." The man said and there were chuckles from the others too. Even Fiyero smiled.

"Quite right." Came a booming voice, causing the assembled party to jump. A large man in even larger uniform appeared in the hallway. His extravagant mustache and chin hair easily identified him. Unlike his counterparts with their pikes, he carried only a large sword at his hip.

"By Oz, Whiskers, do you have to do that?" asked one. The man beamed at him.

"Young man, it is my sacred duty to guard this gate. That means seeing everyone who comes in, and those that go out. Regardless of times and situations. Guard Captains may come and go," He said and winked at Fiyero, "but the Soldier with Whiskers has always been here."

He then looked directly at Elphaba and bowed.

"It is nice to see you again, Miss Elphaba Thropp. Let's hope your stay this time is more pleasant than the last." He said and Elphaba could tell he was genuine.

"You remember my real name?" Elphaba asked.

"Of course! I remember everyone who has ever passed through these doors. Miss Elphaba Thropp, Miss Galinda Upland, now our Throne Minister Glinda the Good; Master Fiyero Tiggular, our Winkie Prince Captain of the Guard; Madame Morrible's Adept, Pfannee Pfann; and our General Sh-"

"None of that, thank you!" Ess Tee cut him off. The Soldier bowed.

"Of course, General. As I said, Miss Elphaba, it is my duty to know who passes through these gates and what happens in these walls."

"So you know everything?" Elphaba asked cautiously. The Soldier with Whiskers nodded.

"Yes. But before you ask, I will never speak of what I know. I give to them the same honor I will give to you."

"How can you?" asked Elphaba, voice rising. "How can you protect monsters like that?"

"Miss Elphaba," the man voice softened, "it may be hard to understand, but I protect the institution of Oz. Can you imagine the chaos it would bring if the state's secrets were able to be bought and sold? What next? Assassinations? Though the institution may do terrible things, without it the Land of Oz would fall into chaos and destruction."

"It should be held accountable for what it does." Elphaba growled and the man nodded.

"Of course, but it should be held accountable by the people, not by those in its service. For if the Emerald Palace Guard were to wade into the politics of Oz, it would never get out. As of right now, we are impartial." He answered sternly. The men of the Guard nodded in reverence. Glinda quickly revised her opinion of the man. The Soldier with Whiskers smiled then. "As you are our guest, placed under the protection of a rightful ruler of Oz, no harm shall come to you on our honor. Regardless what any may want."

"Thank you." Elphaba replied and inhaled deeply. Closing her eyes she stepped across the threshold.

* * *

"The Wicked Witch must be executed! For Oz's sake!" thundered a man.

Avaric looked over at him lazily. It had been a few days since the ceasefire had been called, and it was the first the Barons felt safe to meet. Gathered in the Hall of Approval, Avaric could see the row of bodies stretch out in the long rectangular building. At one end, the Master of Ceremonies sat along with the Chamber's Speaker. Other aides were gathered around them. The Barons were seated on either side the main aisle that split on tiered rows.

Avaric, as befitting the Margreave of Tenmeadows, was in the first tier. The lesser Barons made up other tiers; however, the seats were half vacant as the Barons of Munchkinland were absent, as were some of Gillikin's. More chilling was the fact that Avaric knew most of the Gillikin absences were due to death than lack of interest.

"Are you saying we should go against Glinda? She pardoned the Witch, remember?" another man yelled.

"So what if Glinda the Good pardoned her?" sneered the man back. "Are you so afraid of a girl that you would quiver in fear of her?"

"Did you forget that girl wields some of the most powerful magic in Oz? And half of the City worships the ground she walks on!" the man retorted.

"The peasants!"

"A peasant with a knife can kill you the same as a rich man. And they'll do it for much less!"

Avaric sighed. The conversation had repeated itself in some aspect or another for the past couple of hours, and was liable to do so for another couple. Avaric had already measured the waters and knew that there would be no decision today. Some of the absent Barons would not be in for a few more days; then the tide would turn against Elphaba. War would come again. Avaric sighed again and stood.

"Margreave?" the Master of Ceremonies called out and the room quieted. "Where are you going?"

"This conversation has been going in circles. That half," he said a motioned to one side of the room, "is too scared move against Glinda and the mob. The other half believes they are invincible. Either way, no side will reach a quorum. So I might as well go do something worthwhile."

With that, he strode out the Hall. He handed a note to one of his footman who took off south. From the Hall of Approval it was short jaunt to the Palace. His station got him into the waiting room and his old personal ties got him a meeting. After an hour of waiting, the door swung open and a dark skinned man in red and white walked in. Avaric leapt to his feet.

"Fiyero! Heard you were back." Avaric exclaimed. "Granted, not who I expected to see."

"Hello, Avaric." He said and embraced the other man. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Well, I'd love to say it is for your's and Elphaba's return…" Avaric started

"But you'd hate to lie." Fiyero finished.

"Too true. The fact is, Elphaba's return will be short lived if things keep going the way they are in the Hall of Approval." Avaric concluded and Fiyero gave him a hard stare.

"Let's go see Glinda."

* * *

"So what you're saying is that in the next few days there will be enough Barons in the Hall to call for Elphaba's execution." Glinda summed up impassively.

She, Fiyero, and Avaric were in a sitting room off the main receiving chamber. They did not invite Elphaba, not wanting to upset her. Being confined to a floor of the Palace had already caused some of her more paranoid tendencies to reemerge. Glinda hoped it was temporary.

"That's correct." Avaric confirmed.

"Even though I pardoned her for everything." Glinda asked evenly.

"The Hall of Approval has the power to create a writ of execution for any citizen of Oz as long as they feel they pose a threat to the country." Avaric answered.

"Without even a trial?" Fiyero asked. Avaric looked at him and nodded.

"Trials are only guaranteed for nobles." He replied.

"But Elphaba is a noble." Fiyero retorted. Avaric shook his head.

"Being an exiled noble of a hostile country doesn't exactly make things better."

"So I'll have to convince them to do otherwise." Glinda said. Avaric turned his gaze back to her.

"Thanks unlikely, Glinda. The Barons that want Elphaba's head actively despise you. Talking won't bring any around."

"Do they know that many in the City her as a hero? That it will cause riots?" Glinda asked. Avaric nodded.

"They do, but they _just don't care_. The problem is most of the Barons don't care about the Emerald City anymore." Avaric explained. "Ever since the Wizard showed up, they've slowly retreated into Gillikin. After he dissolved the Hall, there was an exodus. Only the oldest EC families stayed and their power has waned with repeated riots and violence in the City. When you reopened the Hall of Approval some Barons opened business down here again, but after you left they did too. Frankly, the EC is far too comfortable taking power and money from those that have it. Most Barons find the farther away the better. So if the EC burns, they will probably raise a glass."

"So what can we do?" asked Glinda.

"I don't know." Avaric shrugged. "Frankly, you don't have the Barons in the Hall to support you. Unless you get more Barons to back you, dissolving it is the only way to stay a writ of execution."

"Which I will not do." Glinda answered resoundingly. "I will not dissolve the Hall. It would make me a tyrant."

"The people would probably crown you." Avaric pointed out but Glinda shook her head.

"A despot loved is still a despot." Glinda replied but then her eyes got a faraway look. "What we need is more diversity in the Hall."

"Yes, but how?" Avaric asked. "The Hall requires a certain property requirement."

"Let me take care of that." Glinda replied and stood. The two men rose also.

"I warn you; taking from the Barons to make your own will not endear you to any of them." Avaric said. Glinda smiled.

"Do not worry; I won't take anything that is rightfully theirs." She put out a hand and Avaric grasped it, kissing the top of her hand. "Thank you for telling us. It is nice to know we still have friends in Oz."

"I'm at your service." Avaric replied. Glinda nodded and glided from the room. The two men watched her depart, and then Fiyero made small conversation with Avaric as he led him to the exit.

* * *

"So what is that brain of yours cooking up?" Fiyero asked as he entered Glinda antechamber. The blonde was writing intently at her desk and looked up as Fiyero spoke.

"As I stated before: the Hall of Approval needs more diversity." She answered.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Fine. Keep your secrets." Fiyero said, and there was silence for a moment. "Tell Elphaba yet?"

"Yes."

"I thought I felt a rumble earlier."

"That's not funny." Elphaba said as she entered from a side door. She was wearing a loose fitting shirt and short breeches with a towel in her hand. From the light sheen of her skin, it was obvious she had been exercising. Both occupants watched her intently as she crossed the room.

"It was a little." Fiyero replied with a smile. Elphaba met his eyes but then looked away. Fiyero's smile faltered slightly.

"So what's the plan, Glinda?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh, so you'll tell her but not me?" Fiyero pouted before Glinda could answer.

"Of course she will. It's about me, after all." Elphaba gloated.

"Elphie's right." Glinda answered. "The plan is to add some diversity to the Hall."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Elphaba asked.

"Two ways. First, I plan to invite those who are not Gillikinese or from the City, but still qualify, into the Hall."

"Like?" Fiyero asked.

"Like your father, Fiyero." Glinda answered and he rocked back on his heels. "I know he qualifies, but I don't know if any others do."

"If things are still the same, there could be several." Fiyero answered thoughtfully. "My father, yes, but also the Regent of Kumbrica Castle. The mayor of Red Windmill. A couple other families."

"That's good. I also plan on inviting other Vinkun tribes. The Garamana, for one, but also the Scrow and perhaps the Zyma."

"The Zyma? You have to tell me when you encountered them. They may not qualify, or even want to come. The Garamana could send at least one."

"That's good. Any others?"

"The Lord of Kellswater. He pays nominal homage to my father but really could be considered an independent Baron." Fiyero answered. "But even with all of them, you may only get ten Barons, if you're lucky. Not enough to turn the tide, if what Avaric says is true."

"You let me deal with that." Glinda replied mysteriously. "I may be able to magick up some, but it will take a lot of work."

Even when pressed by both Fiyero and Elphaba, all Glinda would let on further was a coy smile and a head shake.

* * *

"How are you, Elphie?" Glinda asked as she walked into her friend's room. She saw the green woman hunched over at her desk. One benefit of being in the Emerald City was that Elphaba was less conscious of her skin. Even now she was wearing only a sleeveless tunic with short breeches that bared broad, chiseled shoulders and hard calves. Glinda appreciated Elphaba's diligence to her exercise. Crossing towards the desk, Glinda saw the expected book open in front of her.

"How do you think?" Elphaba snapped back.

Glinda sighed. It was one of those moods. She began unlacing her ornate gown and stepped out of the sparkling outer layer. She attacked the inner scaffolding of silk and lace where she could, shedding layers in her path to Elphaba. Finally, clad in only her under bodice, she stood next to Elphaba.

"Could you help with this, Elphie?" Glinda asked innocently.

"In a minute." Elphaba replied distractedly.

"But I'll get cold soon." Glinda pouted.

"And why would you…" Elphaba started irritably but stopped at the sight of Glinda.

"Can you help me?" Glinda pleaded.

"Glinda, I don't know if I can…I mean, I don't know if we should…"

"It's just a bodice, Elphie, I promise. I just need to change."

"Just change."

"Yes." Glinda replied and turned around. Reaching up, she pulled her hair above her head and gave herself a little wiggle. "So, can you?"

"Of course." Elphaba replied quietly, and set about undoing the laces. As the last laces slipped their cells, the bodice fell from Glinda. She gave a deep moan that sent heat to Elphaba's cheeks.

"That's one of the greatest feelings in the world. Now, give me a few moments to change and then I'll be back for you." Glinda said and floated out in her chemise.

Elphaba obediently stayed put. A few minutes later Glinda came back in a simple dress that laced in the back. She held out her arm for Elphaba and the tall green woman looped her own through it. Glinda smiled up at her and led them out of the room. Strolling quietly through the palace, Glinda nodded to the guards they passed. A winding staircase later, they emerged through a pair of double doors into a large garden. What amazed Elphaba the most was the glass sky above them.

"The occupants of the Palace wanted to be able to stride through gardens, but not worry about being seen, or intruders lurking in the shadows." Glinda explained as they took the path. It led them around to a small gazebo overlooking a pond. "They built this to meet their needs. It is one of the best kept secrets in Oz."

"It is extraordinary." Elphaba agreed. "But why did you bring me here?

"Besides getting you out of your room?" Glinda giggled. "Over the last few weeks we have been distracted by one thing or another, and haven't had much time to practice our sorcery."

Elphaba looked over at her friend (lover still?) with a slight quirk in her lips. Glinda returned the smile and held up Elphaba's wand.

"Shall we?"

* * *

"A cunning plan, Miss Glinda." Avaric was saying later that week. He, Glinda, Fiyero, and Elphaba were sitting on a veranda that overlooked the Palace gardens "But I agree with Master Fiyero. It's not nearly enough for a stay of execution."

"I can do the political math, Master Avaric." Glinda retorted. "I have other ways of getting members into the Hall of Approval."

Avaric sat up ramrod straight, his face a mask.

"Miss Glinda," he started slowly, "I advised against seizing lands to bequeath onto your followers."

"I will not do any such thing." Glinda answered sweetly. "However, there are lands that were illegally seized from Animals by the Wizard during his reign."

"The Wizard had authority to do so." Avaric countered.

"Yes, but it required a writ passed by the Hall when it came to Lords in the Hall of Approval, as outlined in the Charter of Considerations." Glinda rebutted. Avaric looked pensive.

"And since the House of Approval had been dissolved for at least five years at that point, there was no way to do that." He finished. Glinda smiled.

"Correct."

"I must change my assessment, Miss Glinda." Avaric said as he relaxed and a smile split his face. "A _very_ cunning plan."

"Thank you. There's something for everyone." Glinda said and started ticking points off her fingers. "The Fiyero's father and the Vinkus gets recognized, the Animals get a voice which will please Elphie, and the Barons get to assert their authority."

"And you gain clients and allies from the Vinkus and amongst the Animals. Along with how the common folk love you, it puts you in a very strong position." Avaric summed up. Glinda frowned.

"Master Avaric, I have no intention of staying in politics. Once the Hall of Approval selects the next Minister, I will joyfully retire." Glinda replied evenly. Avaric arched an eyebrow.

"So, what do you need from me?" Avaric asked. The other members around the table looked confused, which only made Avaric's grin widen. "Please, spare me the confused and ashamed looks. I've been playing this game for nearly a decade now and rather not have to play it with you. I'm here because you need something from me."

"You're right." Glinda said. "We do need you."

With that she got up and turned away from the table, and they could see her clasp her hands. With a deep sigh, Glinda turned back to them.

"All of this falls is for naught if the Hall signs a writ before we can add our own voices. To that we need time."

"Easily done. I can stall them for at least a month. Between procedurals and vacations, I could probably stretch it for two." Avaric answered.

"Thank you." Glinda replied.

"What else? You could easily have gotten one of those still loyal to you in the Hall to do that."

"There's certain…traditions that must be gone through when inducting new members into the Hall. The first of which is the examination of the qualifications."

"And it is typically done by a member of the Hall." Avaric continued, his smile slowly leaving his face as his brow knit. He leaned forward. "You're asking me to do the examinations?"

"Yes. The word of a Margreave would be hard to challenge. Especially the Margreave of Tenmeadows." Glinda answered.

"Such flattery. However, to do this I would have to put my own reputation on the line. I would not do it without examining their credentials first myself."

Glinda turned her hand over and a scroll appeared. Avaric took it from her and unrolled it. His eyes flew across the words like a hawk tracing its prey. In those few minutes none around the table disturbed him. They knew Avaric to be as shrewd as he was pompous, and with a good intellect to bolster both. He exhaled and set the scroll down on the table, but used a saucer and cup to keep it unfurled.

"While the numbers look good I'd prefer a map….ah, thank you." He said as Glinda conjured one. He cross referenced what was on the map with the other document, and then looked up. "The preliminaries look good."

"Thank you." Glinda replied.

"But I still don't see what I get out of this." Avaric continued. Fiyero leaned back in his chair and Elphaba crossed her arms. Glinda's smile remained in place.

"Can't you do it for old friends?" she asked sweetly. Avaric smiled back.

"Stalling the Hall I could. But this examination?" he asked rhetorically and stood. He took a few steps away and turned around. "This examination will bring much attention onto me, and not the best kind. Despite all your assurances of flexing the Halls muscle, the Barons ae still an insular and bigoted lot who will not take fondly to adding new members. Especially non-Gillikin or Emerald City members. And my reputation will also be at risk. To do this will make me seem beholden to you, Miss Glinda."

"What would you want?" Glinda asked, her smile not leaving her face. Avaric returned it.

"First, there are a few others I'd like to add to this list." He said and gestured to the papers on the table. "All qualifying men; there just hasn't been a Hall to induct anyone into for years."

"Of course, Avaric. I trust you to make sure they are appropriate. What else?"

"I want a position in the Administration. Nothing too work intensive but something deserving of my station."

"Naturally." Glinda nodded. "Would official Hall Representative in Oz's discussion with Munchkinland suffice?"

"Yes." Avaric answered, rocking back on his heels. His voice grew wistful. "Yes it would."

"Then it is settled. I shall personally request you. Our first meeting is tomorrow, shortly after midday." Glinda said with authority.

"Won't Boq be surprised to see me?" Avaric's grin had grown wide.

"Most likely not. I sent ahead to expect you." Glinda retorted cheerfully. Avaric smile melted into his confusion.

"What?" he asked, and was echoed by Elphaba and Fiyero. Glinda's smile grew wider.

"All you men of power are alike. You think you're some deep and mysterious but dangle a chance at more power and you will always snap at it." Glinda replied and giggled. Avaric smile turned bashful.

"You've seem to have caught me, my Lady." He acquiesced softly.

"Quite. Good day, Master Tenmeadows." Glinda said and put her hand out. Avaric grasped and bowed low to kiss it. He bowed to the others and went to take his leave. As he was walking through the double doors to enter the Palace, Glinda called his name. He turned to look at her.

"Yes, my Lady?" he asked.

"I need you to prepare to introduce Boq in the Hall. He is going to make a speech to counter their next move." Glinda answered. Avaric looked confused.

"What next move?"

"After we introduce our new members, they will not have enough for a writ. Instead, they will try to sell Elphaba's execution as a good will gesture to Munchkinland." Glinda explained. Avaric brow unknitted.

"And by bringing him in to denounce that will take that away."

"Correct."

"I will begin preparing immediately." Avaric replied. He hesitated, and then asked. "Are you sure, my Lady?"

"Quite. I've had enough of this foolishness."

"'Tis a shame." Avaric replied and swept through the doors. He was sure now about seeing his old friend. Fiyero and Elphaba came over to Glinda.

"What's a shame about bringing Boq in?" Elphaba asked. Glinda looked at her askance but then her face melted into a smile. Slowly, Glinda began to giggle. Elphaba shot her an annoyed look. "What?"

"That's not what he was asking about." Glinda managed to get out before another giggle fit hit her.

"Then what?" grumped Elphaba. Glinda took several deep breath before finally getting her giggling under control.

"He was asking if I was sure about giving up my rule. He seems to think I play the game rather well."

"Leagues above me." Fiyero said and Elphaba could not agree more.


	44. Meetings

"Boq, old boy, nice to see you again!" Avaric called as he strode into Mockbeggar Hall. It had been quickly renovated and cleaned to be the site of negotiations.

The Munchkinland delegation met them in the atrium. It comprised of Milla and Boq along with a token honor guard from both the Munchkin Militia and Milla's irregular forces, along with a handful of other administrative personnel. The Ozian delegation was composed of Glinda, Avaric, the Home Guard General Ess Tee, and their own assorted staff.

Boq jumped slightly at the sound of his name, but a slow smile split his face.

"Hello, Avaric. It's nice to see you too." He replied. Avaric crossed the distance in a few long strides and placed two kisses on the Munchkin's cheeks, and one on his forehead. Boq squirmed uncomfortably.

"And Miss Milla, so nice to see you again." Avaric oozed with a smile. The redhead returned it with one that did not reach her eyes. She stuck out a hand and Avaric grasped it. Turning it over, he bowed and placed a kiss on the top. Milla quickly snatched it back.

"I see you're the same as ever." Milla observed coldly.

"That would be so sad. I think I'm more dashing and incorrigible than ever." Avaric scoffed.

"Humble, too." Milla added. Avaric opened his mouth to reply but a light cough caught their attention. Glinda float towards them.

"Now that we've been reacquainted, how about we sit down and discuss the business at hand." She gently urged. The others nodded.

"This way, Miss Glinda." Boq said, motioning towards a hallway. They were led out a side entrance and to small courtyard surrounded by roses. There, a long table was shaded by umbrellas. The dignitaries sat on either side.

"So, let's get down to business, shall we?" Milla said with a smile. "I'm assuming you're wanting to reintegrate Munchkinland into Oz."

"No." Glinda answered. The Munchkin delegation (along with some of the Oz staff) stared at her. Glinda managed to keep an amused smile from her face.

"No?" Milla echoed.

"No." Glinda reiterated. "Reintegration at this point would be unfeasible. There are too many lingering feelings on both sides."

"So what do you suggest?" Boq inquired.

"We sign an official truce, and begin trade negotiations." Glinda offered.

"Trade negotiations?" Milla questioned. "That's all?"

"I find that good trade negotiations are a first step to a true partnership." Glinda smiled.

"And what about reintegration?" Milla probed. Glinda's smile never faltered.

"If it comes to that point then it comes there. However, a breakdown in trust is what made Munchkinland secede. It has to be rebuilt, or history will simply repeat itself."

"Very wise." Boq agreed. "So when do we start?"

"Well, I suppose we can let our professional diplomats start hammering out details now," Glinda responded, "but to be honest it bores me. I'd rather take a walk with a few close friends in these beautiful gardens."

The two old friends across the table smiled and stood. The Ozian pair did likewise, and they came together on their walk towards the garden. Glinda looped her arm through Milla's while Boq and Avaric paced them a few steps back. The General followed along with a contingent of guards from both sides. The two women talked about the little things of life, love, and age. Avaric teased Boq good naturedly as he had in school. When they came to a small grouping of benches Glinda stopped. Shooting a look to the General, he stopped their escort and began talking to them. Glinda then turned to the collected group.

"There is a favor I have to ask of you." Glinda started.

"What?" Milla asked, eyes narrowing.

"I need you to make a formal declaration in the Hall of Approval denouncing executing Elphaba." Glinda finished and held her breath.

"Why should we?" Milla questioned. "What do we get out of it?"

"You'd have my gratitude." Glinda replied. Milla barked out a harsh laugh.

"Is that it?"

"It's not official business so I cannot offer anything of the state."

"Then why should we do something for you?"

"Besides your own compassions?" Avaric cut in drily. Milla glared at him. "Because if Miss Elphaba is executed, there will be civil war in Oz."

"And how does that affect Munchkinland negatively?" Milla sharply rebutted. "It actually helps."

"At first, yes, but how long until it spills over to Munchkinland? Soldiers raid where they will." Avaric questioned. Milla snorted.

"We can take care of ourselves."

"No doubt. But you're not fighting a cohesive enemy. They'll be everywhere, at any time; just like you were. And that doesn't include if the Glikkus decides to try to become an independent state, or raids from the Vinkus. The only thing keeping the tribesman in check is Gillikin and the Emerald City."

"You want prosperity." Glinda added. "The only way to prosperity is through peace and stability. If Oz falls into chaos, Munchkinland will soon after."

"You're right." Boq spoke for the first time. "We do need Oz to be stable. But it's more than that."

"What?" Milla asked. Boq's face grew as serious as they had ever seen it. It was as chiseled as his previous visage.

"I will not condone another's death simply because it is expedient." He answered stonily. Milla began to protest but he held up a hand. "I went along with this witch hunt once, too wrapped up in my own pain to realize what was going on. I will not do so again. While I still have questions about that night with Miss Nessarose and Miss Elphaba, I cannot let her die without trying to stop it. I owe her that much for all those years at Shiz."

Avaric's lips formed a serious smile and he placed a big hand upon the shorter man's shoulder.

"Well said, my friend." He said, nodding. They locked eyes for a moment, and then Boq's face split into a smile.

"Stop with the serious look. It doesn't suit you." Boq joked. Avaric's smile turned into a grin.

"Too true." Avaric replied and laughed. The tension dissipated out of the air.

"When do you need me to give the speech?" Boq asked easily as they started to walk again.

"Next week will do." Glinda replied.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Milla asked. Glinda face grew contemplative.

"She's back at the palace. I left Fiyero thee to keep her company." Glinda answered.

"If you know what she means." Avaric said with sly smile and a wink. Boq scoffed and thumped him across the chest.

"Incorrigible, really."

* * *

"You're late." Elphaba huffed as Glinda blew into the room a few days later. The green woman was already set in her witching wear while Glinda was in her clothes of state.

"I know." Glinda grumbled as she shed layers in a path towards her room. "They constantly want more of my attention. You'd think there would be at least one ruler of Oz that was competent."

"There is." Elphaba called after her. "It just so happens she doesn't want to be it."

"Not fun-ny." Glinda sing-songed from the other room. After the first time, Glinda no longer changed in front of Elphaba. The green woman seemed uneasy whenever she was too near, or too undressed. After a few minutes Glinda came out in a powder blue dress. "Ready?"

"Of course."

The two witches retreated to the garden to begin their practice. As Elphaba had been busy during their time at Kiamo Ko, Glinda had surpassed her in command of spellcraft. However, with Glinda's new duties taking most of her time, Elphaba had rapidly caught up. A few more days and they would be equals again. Finally, the two witches made it to the gazebo by the pond. They each drew a wand and went about practicing.

While the book was still secured in Kiamo Ko, Glinda remembered the spells. She tutored Elphaba and soon both witches were very proficient. Now they competed against each other to test their command. Elphaba almost always started with a strong water burst which Glinda would transform into a mist or snow, as she favored combining water and air magic. Elphaba would either blow the mist away or melt the snow in her usual unsubtle fashion. After a few minutes, Elphaba began to cancel Glinda's spell as she wove them. Glinda huffed in frustration.

"That's cheating, Elphie!" she pouted, and Elphaba just laughed.

"I guess you're right?"

"What's cheating?" came a deep voice.

Both witches turned to see Fiyero coming down the walkway. He had a blanket draped over one arm and was carrying the basket in another. His usual grin was on his face. Glinda inwardly huffed.

"Elphaba is using her magic sight to unweave my spells." Glinda explained coolly, tucking away her wand. Elphaba noticed and frowned.

"I remember you saying something about that when you changed me back. Since when has Elphaba had that?" Fiyero asked.

"Since we had to go underground. An…acquaintance gifted a spell to me that let me see the magical currents." Elphaba explained.

"Ah." Fiyero replied. "Well, I don't want to interrupt you ladies, I'll just go."

"No, Fiyero, stay. I'm sure you've prepared a lovely picnic for Elphie." Glinda said

"It doesn't have to be just for her." Fiyero protested. "I didn't know you were here, but I've brought plenty of food. We can sit and relax like old times."

"Yes, please, Glin, stay." Elphaba cajoled. Glinda smiled.

"That sounds lovely." Glinda answered. "But I'm tired and not feeling well."

"Are you sure it's nothing serious?" Fiyero worried. "That last few months have been hard on you."

"Oh, nothing too serious." Glinda replied. "Just Lurline's gift."

Fiyero brow knitted. "Lurline's gift?"

"Her menstrual cycle." Elphaba helpfully supplied. Fiyero went from confused to embarrassed. Glinda shook her head softly.

"Yes. So I think I shall rest."

"Ok. I hope you feel better." Fiyero said, still trying to cover his embarrassment. Glinda smiled and turned.

"I will in a couple of days." She tossed over her shoulder, embarrassing the Vinkun prince once again.

* * *

Avaric sat in the Hall as they went through routine business. Most of the Barons were fidgeting as they knew the process of inducting new members would start afterwards. It was an exciting time as it had been almost a decade since any had been added. As routine business came to a close, Avaric stood. The Master of Ceremonies called upon him.

"Today is an auspicious day." His voice rang clear and strong through the Hall. "Today we welcome new members into this august body. I have personally examined each of their credentials and found them to be satisfactory. As such, I would hope you all join me in welcoming our new members warmly."

With a nod, the Master of Ceremonies took over. The large double doors at one end of the Hall opened up.

"Lord Marillot Tiggular." The man called out, and Fiyero's father strode the long aisle of the Hall.

The wealthiest of the new Barons, he was introduced first. There was some murmurs as he was a Vinkun, but his dress and manner spoke of sophistication. This made the Barons rest easier. As he got to the Master of Ceremonies, he took the oath of Hall. From there, he took his place in the second tier behind Avaric.

One by one, new Barons were called down the aisle. There were a few sub-chieftains of the Arjiki, and then Fiyero himself. Avaric clapped loudly for his friend as he walked with a debonair air down the aisle. As Fiyero was still (technically) Lord of Kiamo Ko, he had property enough to be inducted into the Hall. He took his seat behind his father in the third tier. The Lord of Kellswater was inducted and he sat next to Fiyero. All the new Barons (except for Fiyero's father) were seated in the third tier.

"Lady Sarima Hestan." The Master of Ceremonies called out.

There was a buzz or conversation in the Hall as the young woman walked down the aisle with her head held high. She was dressed in the current Emerald City fashion so as to fit in, but the mere fact she would be the first female ever inducted into the Hall was momentous enough, let alone her being Vinkun. Avaric had wondered what her father was getting at making her the Garamana representative.

There were a dozen more inductees from Gillikin, including Avaric's. Glinda's father, along with several other gentleman from around Frottica, were also inducted. Avaric (and therefore, Glinda) had nothing to do with it. The local Baron of Frottica simply put their names forward when he heard that the Hall would be enrolling new members. After that, the most surprising members came.

"Lord Barrington." Said the Master of Ceremonies, and the Great Bear entered the Hall, dressed in fine livery.

While in the confirmation process there had been some contention about how the Animal and his fellows came about their titles, Glinda's well-prepared argument (used by Avaric) had kept the tide in their favor. As Oz had never given back land that was taken, most of the Barons felt it victory for the Hall. The Bear Lord took his seat, and his half dozen fellows followed. As the last of the applause died down, Avaric stood again.

"I'd like to extend the Hall's fondest welcome to all our new members. It is an interesting time to be part of the Hall. We stand at a pivotal junction." Avaric said and the Hall's joyful mood slowly turned to somber. "Oz is in crisis. We are coming out of a period where tyrants ruled. The country needs direction and looks to us to give it to them. We have roads in disrepair and plagued by bandits. While we have an uneasy truce with Munchkinland, we must sct carefully there. Our current Throne Minister has given us a time limit before she leaves us to select another. And finally, we have the case of one Elphaba Thropp, who was once titled the Wicked Witch of the West."

There were murmurs again in the Hall and Avaric suppressed a smile.

"We have started heeding Oz' needs. Soldiers have been devoted to protect the roads. Trade negotiations are ongoing with Munchkinland. And the process of selecting a new Throne Minister has already started." Avaric said and there were chuckles through the Hall. "For those members who feel left out, don't be. You won't soon enough."

More laughter at that comment. Avaric allowed himself a small smile as he waited for the laughter to die down. Then, he settled his face in a look of dreadful seriousness.

"Upon the last issue, of the woman named Elphaba Thropp, so called Wicked Witch of the West, much has been debated in this house. Some rightfully remind us that she was indirectly pardoned of crimes during the first term of Glinda the Good. As such, we should leave it at that." Avaric paused and scanned the room. He held them in rapt attention. "Others state she is still a danger to Oz, and we as a body should pass a writ of execution to take care of the menace once and for all."

Avaric heard some rustling behind him and knew it to be Fiyero. He silently hoped the man would do as Avaric had suggested and stay quiet. He paused for effect, waiting for some outburst. When none came, he continued.

"Others note she is a hero to the oppressed of Oz, and ordering her execution would inflame those elements, cleaving Oz with civil war once again. Finally, a few suggest we order her execution as overture of good will to Munchkinland, as she is not in their good graces." Avaric continued, and then moved to the finale, his voice coming stronger now. "I cannot speak to the first three, as those merits will have to be decided in this Hall. However, I can speak to the last. Or rather, can have someone speak to it. I would like to yield my time to Boq Bfeeson, Interim Governor of Munchkinland."

Avaric sat as the dull roar of astonishment erupted. Boq strode in, moving down the aisle to the speaker's podium. His head was held high and Avaric was proud of the confident air he projected. The few weeks with Milla seemed to have profound effect to him, or perhaps it was the woman herself. He took his place behind the podium and scanned the crowd. Catching Avaric's eyes, he nodded.

"I am the current governor of Munchkinland." Boq started slowly, but surely. "We have heard some talk of executing Miss Elphaba Thropp as a way to gain favor with us. However, I am here to tell you that Munchkinland harbors no ill will towards Elphaba Thropp. Her sister's sins are not her sins, and no benefit will come from her end."

There were more murmurs in the Hall, but one cut through rest.

"Are we to listen to an enemy head of state? I say we seize him now." Came from the opposite of the room. Boq flinched at the words and Avaric shot to his feet.

"Shall we stoop so low?" he growled and the Hall quieted. "We are Barons of Oz. _Barons of Oz_! We are the best of this world! To seize a person who came under guarantee of protection would not be worthy of this Hall. Worthy of us! I would never disgrace myself with such a craven action, and I would oppose any who should think to do so. You may have forgotten what you are, but the Margreave of Tenmeadows shall never."

Avaric's recrimination rang across the silent hall. Barons who had considered it hung their head in shame. Others stared at Avaric in awe. He swelled with righteous indignation, looking every inch the lord he was. Everyone in the Hall knew from that moment on the Margreave of Tenmeadows would be always major player.

"With that, I think we should adjourn for the day." The Master of Ceremonies broke the silence. "Thank you for your words, Governor. Hall is dismissed."

* * *

Elphaba cursed as she paced the room. There had been no way to escape it, not with them here in the City. She had tried every excuse but with them dining in the Palace none would suffice. Elphaba continued cursing as Fiyero entered the room.

"Fae, it's not all that bad." He said, adjusting his jacket. Elphaba gave him an appreciative once over but continued her pacing.

"So says you. I think it is a disaster. I don't know why you agreed to this." She muttered angrily.

"Because it would break my heart if you did not see my parents?" came a gilded voice from the adjoining door. Glinda herself was in a beautiful gown, though with less pomp than her royal wear. Elphaba scowled at her but stopped in place.

"It's not _your_ parents I'm worried about." She retorted.

"I know my father harbors some resentment towards you, Elphaba," Fiyero replied, "but I talked with him. He understands now that it was the Gale Force and not you."

"Did you tell him why?" Elphaba snapped. Fiyero's averted gaze held the answer. "I thought not."

"Look, it shouldn't be an issue." Fiyero consoled but Elphaba scoffed.

"Yeah, because _shouldn't be an issue_ has worked so well for me in the past."

"Elphie, now you're being hurtful." Glinda chastised. Elphaba pivoted her scowl to her. "Oh, don't you turn your broody eyebrows at me. It won't work. I know you're scared since your meeting with him last time didn't go well-"

"I threatened to burn down his kingdom, Glinda." Elphaba retorted.

"You what?" Fiyero gaped.

"You were under a lot of stress as I had just be kidnapped." Glinda smoothed over. Fiyero's hand went to his eyes. "The point is you can't run from this. Now put that dress on, or we're going to be late."

"Fine. I'll go but I'm not wearing that dress." Elphaba replied resolutely. Glinda rolled her eyes.

"Lurline help me. Elphie, this is not the time to pout." Glinda admonished.

"I'm not pouting!"

"Yes, you are. Put the dress on, or else." Glinda warned. Elphaba eyebrows rose.

"Or else what, _Throne Minister?"_ Elphaba challenged. Glinda mouth slowly morphed into a predatory smile.

"Or else I start to need the advice of my bestest and brilliantist friend to help me sort through the troubles of Oz." she finished wickedly.

"No." Elphaba gasped in horror. Glinda swooned and put a hand to her head dramatically.

"All these meetings and such tough issues! A silly woman such as myself is just overburdened by them." Glinda lamented. Elphaba's clenched her jaw.

"Fine." She growled, defeated. Glinda smiled.

"Thank you, Elphie. You are a dear." Glinda said and floated over to the green woman. She placed a kiss on her cheek (which caused Elphaba to tense) and then floated to Fiyero. "Come, let her have some privacy. Five minutes, Elphie, and call if you need help with anything."

With that, the two left Elphaba room. Staring at the black but elegant dress, the green woman sighed as she wondered how she had lost the upper hand when dealing with her oldest friend.

* * *

"Momsie! Popsicle!" Glinda squealed as the two were announced. She rushed to them but a click of her mother's tongue slowed and brought grace to the movement. As Glinda kissed her mother and father in welcome, Elphaba and Fiyero joined them.

"Miss Elphaba, you are looking very nice." Larena acknowledged. Elphaba dropped her head slightly to hide a blush.

"Thank you. Your daughter forced me to wear it." She complained.

"Oh?" Larena and raised a perfectly sculpted brow in so much likeness of her daughter it unnerved Elphaba and Fiyero. "And how does anyone force you to do anything?"

"By threatening me with duties to the state." Elphaba grumbled. Both Upland women's light laughter rang through the hall. The men and Elphaba felt their spirits lift at the sound. Elphaba was slightly overwhelmed by the women's presences.

"So, Momsie, tell me all the gossip of Frottica." Glinda said but Larena slightly shook her head.

"It is not polite for a lady to gossip. But I will tell you the happenings."

"Elphaba." Vitorili said and shook her hand, then grasped Fiyero's. "Good to see you, my boy."

"Good to be back, Mr. Upland." Fiyero responded warmly. Vitorili turned back to Elphaba.

"How are you holding up in this garish place, my dear?" he asked with a hint of amusement. Elphaba sighed.

"It is very annoying, Vitor." Elphaba responded and Fiyero quirked an eyebrow. He had never been allowed such familiarity.

"You've been shown the Great Library, have you not?"

"Yes, and it is the only thing that makes it bearable. However, having to use a page to get my books is vexing. Half the time he gets the wrong one! Who could mistake _A Dialogue on Animals_ with _A Catalogue of Species_!" Elphaba grumped. Vitorili smiled.

"Who indeed?" he indulged. Elphaba glared at him for the tone, but then smiled.

"So I may have been a bit hard on the boy." She conceded.

"And the rest of us." Fiyero added and Elphaba glared at him.

"How's being back in the land of the living, Fiyero?" Vitorili asked.

"Good, quite good. Though I'm still rather annoyed at this having to sleep thing." Fiyero laughed, and Vitorili joined him.

"Yes, it is rather time consuming. Your parents must be pleased to have their son back." Vitorili said. He noticed Elphaba tense up. Fiyero smiled.

"They are." He agreed.

"Am I to assume asking us here for this dinner date has something to do with your parents being in town?" Vitorili asked. Fiyero nodded.

"Elphaba is a little uneasy since her and my parents…started off on the wrong foot." He gently summarized. Elphaba snorted.

"Your father blamed me for killing you, and then I threatened to burn down his country. Both feet were wrong." Elphaba rebutted.

"Threatened to burn down his country?" Vitorili asked skeptically but amsued.

"I wasn't in a good place." Elphaba answered vaguely.

"Glinda had just been captured." Fiyero added helpfully and Elphaba threw her hands up.

"Thanks for reminding me of another failure, Yero." Elphaba snapped.

"Well, Fiyero isn't dead and you made him human so that has to count for something. And you saved Glinda so that's not an issue either." Vitorili soothed, smiling. "Besides, I'm sure Glinda was touched when she heard about your gesture."

"It was so sweet Popsicle." Glinda chimed in with a sigh.

"Great gesture. I wish some men made such." Larena agreed , giving a sly look to Vitorili. He just smiled back.

"I seem to remember some daring raids in the night to steal you away for-" he started coyly, pulling his wife close.

"That's quite enough that!" Glinda said. "I do not want to hear it."

The older couple laughed and Larena whispered something in her husband's ear. He nodded and whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Glinda inquired.

"Are you sure you want to know, dear?" Larena asked.

"Never mind."

"The Lord and Lady Tiggular." A page announced, and the group turned to see Fiyero's parents enter. Fiyero's face broke out into a grin.

"Mother. Father." He greeted warmly. He shook his father's hand and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. Leading them over to the group, he began introduction. "As we can see, this is my father Chief Marrilot Tiggular and my mother, Braxiana Tiggular. As you may have surmised, this man is Glinda's father Vitorili Upland, and the mirror image her mother, Larena Arduenna Upland."

"How do you do." The couples exchanged.

Glinda stepped forward and gave both a peck on the cheek.

"It is so nice to see you again." She said sweetly. Fiyero's parent smiled at her charm.

"And you. When we heard of your safety we were relieved." Braxiana said.

"Now, dinner is waiting for us. If you remember correctly, your son hates to wait for dinner." Glinda teased.

"Hey." Fiyero protested. "I'm a growing boy."

"Takes after his father." Braxiana smiled with a light pat on her husband's stomach. He harrumphed in response. The group were led to a small dining area.

At a circular table, Fiyero parents were seated with Glinda's on their right and Fiyero on their left while Glinda sat next to Fiyero and Elphaba sat next to Vitorili. The food started to be placed; naturally Glinda saw to it that there was some vegetarian options for Elphaba.

"So, gentleman, how do you find the Hall of Approval?" Larena asked.

"Interesting." Marrilot replied. "I thought it would be more sophisticated, but politics seems to be the same everywhere."

"Too true." Vitorili agreed. "Interesting, though, that one of the Vinkun tribes sent a woman as their representative. Pardon my memory, but which one was it?"

"Garamana." Fiyero supplied.

"Thank you. Do you know her?" Vitorili asked.

"In passing. Her name is Sarima." Fiyero answered. Elphaba gasped and began choking on her salad. Vitorili gave her several pats on the back and offered her water.

"Are you okay, my dear?" he asked.

"Fine…thank you." Elphaba said. "Surprising that she should be here."

"Not such." Glinda countered before any of the Tiggulars could ask a question. "She was raised as a diplomat."

"You met her?" Fiyero asked, his voice slightly higher. Elphaba turned a predatory smile on him.

"Oh yes, on our way down the Kells." Elphaba answered.

"A charming girl, very well spoken and learned; would make someone a great wife." Glinda twisted the knife deeper. Fiyero paled and the Tiggulars look slightly abashed.

"Well, actually, she was supposed to be Fiyero's wife. They were engaged." Braxiana dropped gently. It was the Uplands' turn to look mildly uncomfortable.

"As well they know." Fiyero accused glaring. The smiles from the two witches were the same of mock innocence. Elphaba even bat her eyes at Fiyero the same way Glinda did.

"But we broke it off when Glinda got engaged to Fiyero." Marrilot explained. "Speaking of which, what's the plans on that?"

Fiyero bumbled and tipped his water glass while Elphaba went a slight lighter shade of green. Glinda kept her poise (naturally).

"Fiyero and I talked. After our long absence from each other, we've decided it best if we part as good friends." Glinda lied.

"Really?" Braxiana asked.

"Oh yes. Our lives simply grew differently and so did we." Glinda explained.

"Did you find someone else, Fiyero?" Marrilot asked just as Fiyero was taking a sip of water. His coughing fit let Glinda continue her charade.

"I'm not certain. If it true, she must be bewitching." Glinda finished. Elphaba shot her a dark look.

"And how about you, my dear? Hopefully not a spinster life of politics." Braxiana inquired.

"No, no. Nothing such as that." Glidna said, hands up. "After the Hall picks the new minister I am done for good."

"Perhaps to pursue your swashbuckler?" Fiyero revenged. Glinda faltered for a moment.

"What?" she asked.

"You know; the swashbuckler." Elphaba chimed in. "Medium height, fast sword, annoying flair for the dramatic."

"I do not know what you are talking about!" Glinda protested. "I haven't seen that man in…in…some weeks. And I'd hardly call standing in the middle of a crowd seeing him!"

"Oh, was that the new General of the Home guard?" Braxiana asked and Glinda stifled a cry of exasperation.

"Definitely not! He is much too young for me." Glinda protested. "No, the man they are speaking of is an acquaintance of ours who helped us out of a tight spot in the City, and Elphaba while coming into the City."

"Yes, a man named Duran." Elphaba teased. "He seemed to take a shine to Glinda."

"While he may be…charming, I make it a habit to stay away from charming men." Glinda replied haughtily. Vitorili's grin spanned his face while Larena nodded in approval.

"Good work, darling." Larena agreed. "You know what I say about charming men."

"We get much we shouldn't." Vitorili added with a wink to Fiyero and Marrilot. Both men laughed.

"And besides, we were quite busy. I said barely two sentences to the man before he disappeared." Glinda continued.

"And we thank you for it Glinda." Braxiana said. "It is nice to have our Fiyero returned to us."

"I could not have done it without Elphaba." Glinda replied. Braxiana dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"Well, it is nice for her to give something back." Marrilot mumbled.

"Without her, Father, I wouldn't be alive." Fiyero retorted harshly. Both men gave hard stares to the other across the table.

"You wouldn't have been in that mess to begin with except for her." Marillot countered.

"We wouldn't be where we're at if it wasn't for her." Fiyero responded, voice growing louder. "The Wizard would still be around, and we know how well that was going for us."

"Gentlemen, please." Vitorili's firm voice cut in. "Let the past be the past. We come together now with high hopes for the future."

"Quiet, dears." Larena whispered to Glinda and Elphaba. "Let Vitorili handle this. Men feel less…jilted when corrected by another man instead of a woman."

Elphaba scoffed in disgust but did as Larena suggested. The elder Upland caught Braxiana's eye across the table and the two shared a knowing smile.

"My apologies." Replied Marrilot stiffly. "I don't take lightly threats to my kingdom."

Fiyero opened his mouth to speak but Vitorili cut him off.

"And yet your kingdom has done nothing but flourish. You, your son, and your retainers now have a seat in the Hall."

"Only thanks to Glinda."

"And yet my daughter is only here due to Miss Elphaba's assistance. As you were aware when she made those threats against your kingdom. However it is viewed, Kiamo Ko is still your son's estate and part of yours. So nothing has been taken, and much granted, in this situation. Something a great king such as you should be aware of." Vitorili summed up smoothly. Marrilot scowled in acknowledgement, but the mood seemed to ease.

"You should get used to the idea of seeing her, Father," Fiyero jumped in, "for after all of this is over I will bring her to Kiamo Ko with me."

The cries of surprise came from around the entire table, but one drowned them all out. It held anger.

"What do you mean, take me to Kiamo Ko?" Elphaba growled. Fiyero looked at her, unsure at her tone.

"I mean I was going to ask you to come with me. Kiamo Ko is the only home you have left now. The only place you'll be safe." Fiyero explained urgently.

"And what if I didn't want to run away to Kiamo Ko with you, hm?" Elphaba drilled. Fiyero blanched.

"It's the only place you'll be safe in Oz."

"You mean safe with you! I don't need your protection, Fiyero!"

"That's not what I mean, Fae! I only meant-"

"To steal me away and keep me in your hand. What I'll do is my decision!" Elphaba snarled, banging her hands against the table and standing up. Her chair clattered to the floor. "I apologize, but I've seemed to have lost my appetite."

"Fae, wait…" Fiyero tried but she was already striding out of the room.

"You! Take me back to my room." She yelled at a guard. He stared at her, bewildered, and she snapped her finger at him. "NOW!"

The man jumped and moved to the green woman's side. The last image they had was her stalking from the hall.

"Brilliant, Fiyero." Glinda muttered. He whipped his head around at her.

"How was I supposed to know she'd react like that?" he bit back. Glinda's anger flared, spurred on by something else.

"Because you know her! She hates having decisions taken from her. Hell, her biography could be called _Men Dictating My Life: From Caretaker to Wicked Witch_. She's been free of that for almost seven years now, and she'll die before she goes back." Glinda retorted, and could not help but add, "I thought you learned that much with those years with her."

"That's enough." Larena's gentle voice cut the air. "Everything is a bit emotional right now due to the current situation. I'm sure when she calms down Elphaba will see the offer for what it was meant. However, it would be a waste to let it ruin the night. Let us continue getting acquainted, since I have the feeling we will be seeing much of each other in the future."

There was a distant rumble in hall. Marillot looked up.

"Thunder?" he proposed. Vitorili smiled.

"If I am right, it might be a vase." He said.

"At the least." Glinda agreed.


	45. Complications

"Honey, is there something going on between you and Elphaba?" Larena asked as she walked with her daughter in the covered gardens. They had seen three Tiggular's off (Fiyero was spending more time with his parents) and decided not yet to retire afterwards.

"I don't, Momsie." Glinda sighed, exasperated. "By the way, where is Popsicle?"

"He went to go see after Elphaba." Larena explained. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean, I don't know!" Glinda pouted. "She's uncomfortable around me anymore. I can't compliment her or touch her affectionately without her becoming a statue; not mentioning the mess she becomes if I'm ever not completely dressed. It hasn't been this bad since school."

"Is it something to do with Fiyero? By his admission tonight it seems he doesn't know about the two of you."

"I think it does, but maybe not him specifically. I mean, we've never actually talked about what happened. Fiyero is being…well, Fiyero. Kind, good natured, overprotective. At first, she was more relaxed around me than Fiyero, but now she's tense around us both. Oz forbid when we're all in the same room, and giving her the slightest bit of attention. She turns into a quivering mess!"

"Does she still love him?"

Glinda made a very unlady like noise.

"I don't know." She confessed. "Maybe? Probably?"

"Does she still love you?"

"I don't know!"

"Then it seems that is the issue, dear. Miss Elphaba most likely hasn't figured it out herself. You two need to, for your own sakes."

"But Momsie, they could order her execution any day now! I couldn't bear it if our last days together were a waste and because of this mess."

"Could you bear it if she went to the grave without this resolved?"

Silence hung between Upland women. Glinda knew her mother was right but could not bring herself to admit it out loud. Larena knew her daughter understood, but could not make herself twist the knife more to spur her daughter to action. Instead she said,

"This is not like you, my daughter. You also seem less…magnified. Are you feeling well?"

"To be fair, Momsie, I am not. I've been tired lately, and my stomach hasn't been cooperating."

Larena raised a perfectly sculpted brow.

"There isn't the possibility of being with child, my dear?"

Glinda recoiled in shock.

"No, Momsie, there isn't! I haven't been with a man since…since…Oz, since Fiyero!"

"I had to ask daughter. I did not know if perhaps in your revelry you expanded your fun."

"No. Besides, I had my monthly visit not long ago."

"I see."

"Momsie, am I too old to go home with you and crawl into bed?"

"Of course not, my dear. Your bed will always be there. However, you will have to go to school on Monday."

The two blondes laughed at that and continued their walk in a merrier mood.

* * *

Vitorili knocked on the door to Elphaba's room. As he waited for a response, he gave a small nod to the guard in the hallway. As the Palace gossip mill was still very quick, the man knew Vitorili for an old guard and gave him a respectful nod in return. Vitorili waited for a few more moments before knocking again.

"Go away, Glinda, I don't want to talk." Came a growl from the other side.

"Wrong Upland, Elphaba." Vitorili replied confidently. There was a sound of feet and the door jerked open.

"Vitor." Elphaba said, surprised. "What brings you here?"

"I've come to see how you are."

"As you heard, I don't want to talk about it." Elphaba growled but did not shut the door.

"Then let's talk about something else."

Elphaba sighed but turned to move further into the room. Vitorili followed, shutting the door behind him. Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Should I be worried? I've been warned against charming men." Elphaba inquired.

"You caught me. I've actually come here to seduce you." Vitorili replied with a straight face. Elphaba snorted.

"As if that would be the case."

"Perhaps if I was younger. I hear you have quite the appeal."

"I don't know how."

"Enough of this self-deprecating talk. We'll also avoid whatever is going on between you, Fiyero and my daughter. What else is bothering you?"

"Does it need to be anything else?" Elphaba shot back.

"No, but there is something."

Elphaba sighed and sat down on her bed. Vitorili sat next to her.

"Is it the situation with the Hall of Approval?" he asked. Elphaba did not look at him but looked towards the floor.

"No, not really. I'm used to the threat of people trying to kill me." Elphaba laughed darkly. Vitorili's lips pressed to a thin line. "I'm actually more worried about if they let me go."

"Why?"

"I don't know what I'd do. I mean, my entire life I've been forced to do something; to be someone. From school to Wicked Witch to a farmer in Ev, I've never had an open choice. If I'm finally cleared, I can do anything."

"And that scares you?"

"Yes! I mean, what will I do with my life?"

"Who says you have to do anything?"

Elphaba glared at him, though there was a hint of smile on her lips.

"Vitor, be serious."

"I am. Who says you have to do anything? Plenty of wealthy do nothing with their lives. The Barons in the Hall, for example."

"Except I'm not a rich noble. My family's money came from being in charge of Munchkinland. I've been using Glinda's money since I've returned."

"Not true. You've plenty of investments; enough to hold you over for the rest of your life without having to work a single day."

"What?" Elphaba gasped. "Since when?"

"Glinda didn't tell you?" Vitorili asked.

"No." Elphaba asked suspiciously.

"Your family did receive a stipend and other benefits of being a head of state; however, they also had large wealth of their own. When you sister passed away, she left the money to you."

"I didn't know that. Oh Nessa…" Elphaba gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Vitorili wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm assuming you didn't know as the assets were frozen since you were an enemy of Oz. However, Munchkinland would not let the Wizard seize the assets as it would be an affront to their noble family, whether they liked your family or not. This went on until you died and Glinda became Throne Minister. Your death and pardon unfroze the assets, and your will…"

"Passed everything to Glinda." Elphaba said as realization dawned on her. Vitorili nodded.

"Exactly. My daughter called me in to manage the new funds. I didn't understand at the time why she wanted me to keep them separate from her own. Now I know it was because she was waiting until you could claim them yourself."

Elphaba stood and walked towards the center of the room, running her hands over the top of her head. Vitorili stood but made no move towards her. After a few moments, Elphaba turned.

"How much, exactly?" Elphaba asked slowly.

"Enough to get you a seat in the Hall of Approval if you so wanted. You'd be a lower tier Baron, such as myself, but there it is."

"Why didn't Glinda tell me?" Elphaba asked almost to herself. Vitorili shrugged.

"Most likely my daughter had not found the opportune moment. Transferring that much money to another person would raise a few flags; especially since that person is supposed to be dead."

"Vitor, how much money is it compared to your daughters? I mean, I've been living off of her for a while, and she said she didn't have all that much money when I got here, so I was hoping-"

"My daughter has quite enough for herself." Vitorili cut off Elphaba's rambling gently. "I love my daughter, and she is good at many things, but money is not one of them. She is quite wealthy; on par with the Margreave of Tenmeadows, in fact. She just doesn't understand how one grows money through investments and business; she thinks you constantly have to be bringing in new money."

"And you've done that for her?"

"I've done that for the both of you. Diversification, smart investments, and proper management have let me increase both of your holdings sizable amounts."

"And what do I owe you? I know most stock managers take a cut."

"I'm hurt." Vitorili replied and put on a similar expression. "I'd never take a cut from family."

"Thank you."

"Besides," he said, dropping his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "I find it fun. My own work is boring now. That happens when you pick and train the right people."

Elphaba laughed at that and so did he.

"But back to the original question: what do you want to do with your life?" he asked.

"I don't know. I've never had so many opportunities." Elphaba replied.

"While that can be frightening, you have been given more than most and have an obligation to make the most out of it."

"I will." Elphaba said. Covering the distance between them, she gave him a long hug. "And thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Good morning, Glinda." A voice said. Glinda jumped.

"Pfannee! You scared me." Glinda gasped. Pfannee pulled back her hood and the golden blonde could see the other was smiling.

"Sorry. Old habits."

"I didn't here you announced."

"I wasn't. I'm supposed to be unseen; secret. Kind of defeats the purpose if I am announced." Pfannee joked. Glinda laughed at that.

"Too true. So, I have a question for you, Miss Pfann." She said as she led the other woman to a pair of comfortable chairs.

"What is that?" Pfannee asked as sitting.

"What do you plan to do now?"

"Well, that depends on you."

"Me?" Glinda's brows rose.

"Yes."

"And why would that be?"

"I have sworn myself to your service as your adept. As such, I am at your command."

"I don't believe my life is that complicated to need agents such as yourself."

There was a long pause as the two women stared at one another. Then,

"Ok. That may not be true." Glinda smiled abashedly. "However, I'd much rather have a friend I can rely on than someone to control."

"What's the difference?" Pfannee asked and Glinda recoiled. Before she could answer, Pfannee continued. "A friend does things for you because they feel some loyalty because of something you've done for them. An agent does something for you because you can reward or punish them. The only difference is the currency paid in."

"That's a very jaded view." Glinda rebutted coldly.

"And yet accurate."

"Even such," Glinda continued, still cold, "what would you do if I released you from my service?"

"Same as now." Pfannee replied evenly. "I cannot exactly go and marry the woman I want. I have neither the station nor the wealth to buy her from her current bondage."

"I see." Glinda said slowly.

Glinda steepled her fingers and her eyes glazed over. After a few long moments, she stood and walked away from Pfannee. Unsure of Glinda's intent, Pfannee stood also. Before she could follow, Glinda turned.

"Perhaps you are right." Glinda said distantly, not looking at her quite yet. "Perhaps I still do need your services."

"What are you thinking?" Pfannee asked. Glinda finally looked at her and Pfannee shivered. Her blue eyes had turned to ice.

"Do you know of any other agents?"

"Of course."

"Good." Glinda said and motioned for the woman to follow her. The Adept fell in step. They moved through the Palace in silence with Glinda nodding to the guards they passed. Finally, they came to the covered garden. As they began to walk, Glinda spoke in low tones.

"I want you to gather them and bring them to the Palace for a meeting. Can you do it within the next couple of weeks?"

"Yes." Pfannee replied. "But it will require some funds."

"I'll supply them." Glinda said, but quickly added, "From my own purse, of course."

"Of course." Pfannee said.

"Bring them to me so I can interview them and see which to keep. I am guessing many are exploited women like yourself."

"To a one."

"Bring them to me, and I'll give them the same decision I offered you. Continue in my service or go free."

"Of course, My Lady."

Glinda shot her an inquisitive look but did not comment.

"Afterwards, I want you to take the summer off. Go woo Shenshen with trips and chocolates, or whatever she prefers. I'll give you a stipend."

"You're too generous, My Lady."

"It will be for your service, and because we were once, and yet may be again, friends." Glinda said.

"And afterwards?"

"I hear that the sorcerer instructor at Shiz is not quite up to par." Glinda abruptly changed topic. Pfannee followed.

"Miss Greyling? I hear she can't tell one end of a wand and from another."

"It's quite depressing to see the program fall so far. And Oz needs sorcerers."

"That is true, My Lady."

"As the Throne Minister it is my job to make sure that such deficiencies are corrected, is it not Miss Pfann?"

"It is, My Lady." Pfannee replied, now following her. Glinda stopped and turned to the woman.

"Could I trouble you to take over for our beleaguered Miss Greyling?"

"If that is My Lady's wish, I shall do so."

"Considered it my wish. I shall have the appropriate documentation by the time we meet again."

"Of course, My Lady."

"Pfannee?" Elphaba's voice came. She was rounding the corner. "What are you doing here?"

"I invited her to…sort some things out." Glinda answered. Elphaba's eyes narrowed.

"Things?" she questioned, voice deep and menacing.

"Some messes Morrible left." Glinda replied vaguely. "What are you up to?"

"I was practicing but was coming to get you for our daily practice."

"How fortunate." Glinda said with a smile. "Pfannee is a quite capable duelist, and we have gotten in a rut sparring each other. She can join."

"Are you sure?" Pfannee asked. "She's a bit out of my league."

"It will be good practice for you." Glinda encouraged. "And Elphaba isn't used to your…unconventional style."

"If that's what's you wish."

"It is."

Pfannee drew her wand from a pocket and shed her cloak. Elphaba drew her own.

"Now play nice." Glinda warned as she turned to go. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

As Glinda left she heard shouts and the crack of spells colliding.

* * *

Shouts filled the Hall of Approval as voices challenged each other for prominence. Avaric watched as the yelling men shook fists and hurled insults at each other. He sat calmly, a bastion of peace in the tempest. However, he knew his inactivity could not last much longer. But how could he turn the division to unity; the order to chaos. Better yet, how could he turn it to his advantage?

The subject was, of course, what to do with Elphaba Thropp. With her new supporters a writ of execution was firmly off the table. Instead of calming her hunters, every action taken had increased their fevered pitch. Now they were hell bent on tearing apart the whole Hall if it could get their way. Avaric remembered horror stories from his father about nobleman fighting nobleman, and clashes between hired thugs in the streets. If it were to erupt into violence, Oz would soon follow.

Avaric finally stood. The Master of Ceremonies beat his staff against the ground, trying to call for silence. It did to rise above the din. Avaric glanced toward his retainers (Barons in his service), and they began to stomp their feet as one. The rhythmic thunder eventually caught the attention of the Hall, and it began to quiet.

"Elphaba Thropp," he started slowly, but clear, "is a member of the Thropp lineage of Munchkinland. The sole surviving member of a clan that has served Oz loyally for countless generations. Her family was in the Hall of Approval when it was merely a council of esteemed men; before this building, and even before the Emerald City."

Avaric looked around. He had their attention now. The Barons could never resist a story about the Hall as it was, essentially, a story about themselves.

"Her family served loyally through her grandfather, her father, and to even her sister Nessarose. For let us not forget, whatever we may think of that woman, she held Munchkinland close to Oz during those last troublesome years of the Wizard."

"The nobles of Oz have had to fight for their rights; to tear them from the grasp of petty kings of the countries and even from the Ozmas themselves. The Hall of Approval was one such concession; to give us a chance to steer Oz for greater glory. Other rights protected us from unjust reprisals and prosecutions. That is what I invoke."

Avaric stopped a moment to judge the crowd. They were hanging on every word.

"This body cannot decide one what Elphaba Thropp is. Hero? Villain? Danger? Asset? And frankly it never will. This body is too caught up on how it feels about Elphaba Thropp, on what preconceived notions it has thrust upon her, good or ill. And that is why we must remove the decision from our hands. Make it unbiased."

Avaric paused for effect. Everyone in the Hall knew what was coming now. They just dared not think he suggest it.

"I make a motion for Elphaba Thropp to be tried in the Exemplar's Court to determine whether she still presents a danger to Oz. An unbiased examination of her life will be given, with witnesses presented for both sides and cross-examined. As it is the highest court, the truth spell shall be used to ensure propriety is maintained. At the trial's conclusion, the judge shall pass sentence. I will see a division in this House immediately."

"Those who agree will pass to my left." The Master of Ceremonies called. "Those who disagree will pass to my right."

"What do you think you're doing!" hissed Fiyero from behind him. Avaric turned.

"Saving Elphaba's life." Avaric replied quietly as the Barons began to shuffle by.

"She was perfectly fine." Fiyero retorted.

"Not unless she wanted a knife in the ribs." Avaric replied calmly. "Those men will never let it lie so long as there is no judgment. As there is no chance of her being exonerated by this Hall, this is the only way. If she is cleared then they will not think of reprisal."

"And if she isn't?" Fiyero asked. Avaric was quiet for a moment.

"If she isn't, the Vinkus is far enough away to from grasping hands." Avaric replied, and then stared at Fiyero. "Fiyero, this needs to pass. More importantly, you must be seen as engaging in the politics of the City. Otherwise you and the rest of the Vinkuns will be ostracized in the Hall."

"Damn you." Fiyero hissed, but led the Vinkuns to the left.

"If it were possible, I've done so long ago." Avaric replied quietly. There was no hint of emotion in his voice.

* * *

"A trial, Avaric?" Glinda exclaimed. "What made you think that was a good idea?"

She, Avaric, Fiyero, and Elphaba where standing in a side receiving room. None thought to sit in the plush green chairs.

"As I explained to Fiyero, it was the only way out of this mess. The Hall would not pass writ of exoneration." Avaric answered calmly. Glinda shot him a hard look.

"They would if you threw all your weight behind it." Glinda retorted. When Avaric opened his mouth to reply, Glinda cut him off. "Don't tell me otherwise. I know you have enough political clout to make it happen."

"I am the Margreave of Tenmeadows, Glinda," Avaric countered coldly, "not one of your lackeys. I do what is the best for Tenmeadows; not what is best for Uplands, Thropps, or Tiggulars. Nothing shy of crowning me King of Gillikin would have me burn almost a decade of political favors for you."

Glinda glared at him but ultimately softened.

"You are absolutely right, Avaric. I apologize." She said.

"Apology accepted, Throne Minister." Avaric said humbly. "Besides, Elphaba stands a good chance of walking away from this."

"I do?" Elphaba asked. Avaric nodded.

"You've got money and power on your side, so your lawyer will be the best. The other great jurists in the City will not want to offend Lady Glinda, so the prosecution will have to make do with only a good jurist. Also, they are not sentencing on petty actions like freeing Animals, or defaming the Wizard. Not only were you cleared of that, but a trial in the Exemplar's Court for a writ of execution is concerned with treason. Destabilizing the government, coups, assassination of public officials, and destruction of public infrastructure. In your storied career, you barely even impacted the government. It would be very difficult for them to prove you are a threat."

"Thanks Avaric." Elphaba said darkly. He smiled.

"Anytime. Now, if you excuse me, I have a meeting. Gentlemen; ladies."


	46. The Trials of Elphaba

The next week the trial began. It was exactly as Elphaba's mind had pictured: two tables for the defendant and prosecutor, a tall judge's podium, and a smaller podium for the witness. What she had not pictured was that it would be open to the public. Held in the courtyard outside the Palace, a crowd of thousands was able to observe from the courtyard proper and the surrounding buildings' steps. They were there now.

"Relax, Elphaba." Glinda whispered in her ear. Seated behind the green woman, Glinda was resplendent as usual. To Elphaba's knowing eye, however, she looked a bit downcast.

"Are you alright?" Elphaba whispered back. Glinda gave her a wan smile.

"Yes, just tired."

"The stomach bug still nagging you?"

"Just a bit."

There was a murmur at the back of the crowd and the two women turned to see a man in a black robe heading down the long aisle. Elphaba's stomach twisted. Everything had gone like Avaric said, except for the judge. Randomly (or not so randomly, Elphaba thought) selected, he was a staunch supporter of both the Wizard and the Administration. As such, he would have no love for Elphaba. However, Glinda hoped the information would be too overwhelming for him to affect the decision much. As the dark haired man passed by, both jurists frowned.

"All rise." Said an Emerald Palace Guard. "Honorable Judge Ephias Mako presiding."

"Please sit." The man replied as he took his own. His voice was low and gravelly, and when he looked up he scanned the crowd with ice cold eyes.

"Your Honor." Said the prosecutor.

"Yes?" the man inquired coldly.

"May I ask what happened to Judge Stremenn?"

"Judge Stremenn came down ill. Food poisoning or the like. As this case to too important to let sit, I shall be presiding. Any further questions?"

"No, Your Honor."

"How is he?" Glinda asked, leaning forward to their defender. An Owl named Hortimer, he had made his name even during the Animal Bans.

"Fairest judge to walk Oz." replied the Owl. "Couldn't have asked for better."

"Is there something you want to add, Counselor?" came the low gravel. The Owl hopped to his feet.

"No, Your Honor."

"Then let's keep the chitchat to a minimum and get under way." Judge Mako said. "First witness, prosecutor."

"I'd like to enter the written statement of one Madame Morrible into the record, Your Honor." The prosecutor approached the podium. The judge took it and raised an eyebrow.

"What is this woman's first name, and why isn't she here?" he asked coldly, eyes never leaving the prosecutor.

"She was killed recently while being held in Southstairs."

"Killed by whom?"

"It seems other prisoners; though I do admit to wondering if they were put up to it."

"Perhaps it is because she abused them for so many years when they were powerless against her, and turned the tables, Your Honor." Hortimer said, standing. The judged turned his head with mechanical precision to fix his stare on the Owl.

"Perhaps. The speculation of why she was killed is irrelevant. Once again, what was her first name, unless you want me to believe it was Madame?" he asked again, returning his gaze to the prosecutor with precision.

"Uh…"

"Mordrea." Glinda piped up and almost flinched when he turned his gaze on her. "Your Honor. Her first name was Mordrea."

"A fitting alliteration. Thank you, Throne Minister. But from now on please rise and ask for permission to speak, or go through one of the counselors. Understood?"

"My apologies, Your Honor."

"Duly noted. So the first witness is the disposition from the deceased Modrea Morrible." He said loudly, and his eyes dipped to read the letter. He murmured low. "Interruption of official state business, release of state prisoners, attempted overthrow of government through magical means. I see."

His eyes flipped up to the prosecutor.

"All would be damning, if they were true. As it is not possible to question the witness within the truth circle, we will have to undergo further examination to see if said action are true."

"Your Honor, of course they are true! She is the Wicked Witch of the West!" the prosecutor exclaimed. Elphaba flinched at the title. The judge, however, bore cold eyes down on the prosecutor until he averted his own.

"Your statement has never been tried to produce fact." He replied in his clipped, precise words. "So,the questions are: is Miss Elphaba Thropp of Colwen Grounds the Wicked Witch of the West? If so, did the Wicked Witch of the West commit treason? If not, did Elphaba Thropp commit treason?"

"Your Honor, you can't be serious! The obvious guilt is one her skin!" the prosecutor continued, outraged. The judge's next words could have squelched a forest fire.

"Have you ever seen a half-elf, half-Ozian before? No? I have. A dwarf hyped on so much faerie dust he changes colors? I have. Evians, Ixians, Gnomes, Dolls; I've seen them all and everything in between. I've heard the terrible roar of dragons, and seen the red-gold drakes of the Impassable Desert and the flying greens off the coast of the Nonestic Ocean. When you tell me something is obvious, it tells me you have not seen much." He finished. The judge's cold charisma had killed the sound from even the thousands person crowd. He leaned forward.

"Do we have an understanding?" his words like the dead of winter

"Yes." The prosecutor humbly replied.

"Good."

"Now, is there any other evidence you wish to enter into the record?" the judge asked.

"No, Your Honor."

"I see. Please call your first witness."

"We call Elphaba Thropp to the stand."

Elphaba rose, her back straight and defiant. She calmly walked to the witness stand and took a seat.

"Miss Elphaba Thropp, you realize that the chair you are in is surrounded by a truth circle, do you not?" the judge asked, looking down at her sternly.

"Yes."

"You understand the effects of this truth circle?"

"Most likely better than almost any here, barring Glinda." The answer popped out of her mouth. The audience gasped at the comment but the judge gave a thin lipped smile.

"So I see. Before I let the prosecutor ask questions, I have a few more for you. Are you a witch?"

"Please define the term witch." Elphaba replied, sidestepping the question. The man gazed at her.

"Define it? Are you unaware of the term?"

"No, Your Honor. However 'witch' has been applied to those of sorcereristic, shamanistic, ancestoric, and ritualistic magical traditions. The only common factor between them is a female practitioner. So when you ask me if I am a witch, I cannot honestly reply."

"Intriguing." The judge said and brought a hand to his chin. He leaned toward Elphaba. "Are you a female magic practitioner, and if so, what tradition are you trained in?"

"Yes I am, and the sorcereric traditions of Oz, specifically Shiz."

"Very interesting. I'm sure we'll explore that more later. However, my point is this: do not use your magical talents to subvert the truth circle; our court sorcerers will know. Doing so will be an automatic sentence of my own discretion. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Good. Your witness, prosecutor."

"Miss Thropp, are you the Wicked Witch of the West?" the prosecutor asked smugly.

"No." Elphaba replied evenly. He looked at her and blinked, and then realized his mistake.

"Were you ever the Wicked Witch of the West?"

"That depends on who you asked."

"Miss Thropp that is not an answer." The prosecutor bit out.

"I never gave myself that title."

"But some applied it to you?"

"Amongst other, less civil names." Elphaba retorted and there was a chuckle across the audience. The prosecutor scowled.

"She's evading the question, Your Honor."

"You are wording it poorly, prosecutor." The judge retorted.

"Did you title yourself the Wicked Witch of the West?" the prosecutor asked slowly.

"No."

"Who gave it to you?"

"It was beset on my by Madame Morrible, and by proxy, the Wizard."

"And why did they call you the Wicked Witch?"

"Because I did not go along with their plan."

"And what was their plan?"

"I cannot say for certain."

"Speculate, please, Miss Elphaba." The judge said. She nodded at him.

"Best I can understand, they were hoping to use me and my magical skills to oppress Oz, and the Animals in particular, further."

"Why were you special? The Wizard had many magic users." The judge asked again.

"Only I could read the Grimmerie."

"What was, or is, this Grimmerie?"

"The Grimmerie is a book of magic. In Ozian tradition, it's THE book of magic. It holds many primal, elemental spells that are stronger than most used today."

"Madame Morrible could not use it?" the judge clarified. Elphaba shook her head.

"She said it had been years and she could only read a few words." She responded.

"And you could read more?"

"I can read ALL of it."

"Impressive.

"Your Honor." Hortimer protested. "I thought that opposing counsel was the prosecutor."

The judge fixed him with a cold stare.

"Counselor, I am not here to prosecute or exonerate. I'm here to find truth, or the best we can of it. My questions are seeking that. As such, I shall ask what I will, and you should either formally object, or stay quiet. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Hortimer said, nodding his head. The judge turned back towards Elphaba.

"Why can only you read it?" the judge asked. Elphaba squirmed. She thought about dodging the question but the judge's piercing gaze pinned her to respond.

"The Grimmerie is not of our world. From what I understand, it is from the world of Dorothy, and the Wizard."

The judge raised a single dark eyebrow as there were murmurs in the crowd. This information was not wildly known.

"Are you certain that the Wizard was from the other world of Dorothy?" the judge asked.

"As certain as I can be."

"When did he tell you?"

"He didn't. He told Glinda, and Glinda told me."

A hush came over the crowd and the judge's icy eyes turned toward Glinda.

"Miss Elphaba, please step down. You will be called upon again soon, however. Throne Minister, if you please."

Elphaba stood and walked to her seat while Glinda left hers. As they passed, she gave Elphaba a small smile. The green woman reached out a hand to lightly brush the blonde's. The contact, withheld for a month, sent the smaller woman's head spinning. She did not come out of it until she was seated, and the judge was asking a question.

"When did the Wizard tell you he wasn't of this world?" the judge asked.

"Right before he left, Your Honor." Glinda replied.

"And why did he do such?"

"He was distraught over one of his actions."

"Which was?"

"I'm sorry, Your Honor, but I cannot answer that."

"And why not, Throne Minister?" the judge asked dangerously.

"Partially due to the deeply personal nature of it, and partially because it is a state secret. Needless, to say, it has no bearing on the trial."

"I see. As it is a state secret, I will not further inquire." The judge said, and Glinda relaxed. When he spoke, she tensed again, "However, I must ask you why the Wizard could not read the Grimmerie if he was from the same world as Elphaba?"

"He could, Your Honor, but it meant nothing to him. It is in a language wreathed in magic, and only magic users can unlock its secrets. Even if he incanted a spell out loud by some means, it would do nothing."

"Wasn't the Wizard a magic user?"

"No." Glinda replied and there were deep murmurs across the crowd. "People from the other world have no magical talent within them as there is no magic in the other world."

"But he was seen to do so."

"Sleight of hand, tiktok tricks, and other such things, Your Honor. By his own admission he had no magic in him."

"I see." The judge said, brow furrowed deeply. "In relation to Miss Elphaba's speculation about why they needed her, do you believe she was correct?"

"Somewhat." Glinda said with a nod. "However, a magic user with the potential Elphaba would be a wonderful asset. She could cure droughts, eliminate blight and pests, and create infrastructure at her will. Frankly, with her at his side, he could have pulled Oz out of the shambles it was heading into these last few years. And, as the hereditary Governor of Munchkinland, he could have kept them close."

"I see. And what shambles was this?"

"The Wizard essentially ran Oz into the ground over the last twenty years. He spent too much money on needless things, such as the Gale Force and his fanciful inventions, while neglecting the things that mattered, such as infrastructure and people. When I took over, the accounts were losing money quickly and were only being paid by shifting money around. It was quite dreadful."

"And why did you not reveal this then?" asked the judge sternly. Glinda stared back.

"One does not come in to a new office at twenty three and tell everyone their beloved leader of twenty years was actually terrible. It's a good way to get thrown out of office! Or get nothing done, at least. So I had to simply move on. Thankfully I'll be done with the position here soon."

"I see. Thank you, Throne Minister, for your information. You may step down. Miss Elphaba."

They switched again, giving each other small smiles. Once Elphaba was seated, the judge turned his attention back towards her.

"So, you were titled Wicked by Mordrea Morrible and the Wizard. However, you do claim to be a magic user of Shiz training. Care to explain?" he asked.

"I went to school at Shiz for two and a half years for Sorcery and History before in my final semester being called into the Wizard's presence." Elphaba explained bluntly.

"Do you have proof of that?"

"Only through my friends who were there." Elphaba replied.

"Why no documents?"

"They were destroyed by Morrible after the Wizard incident."

"And who told you that?"

Elphaba looked towards Glinda again, and the judge followed his gaze.

"Of course. You may step down, again. Throne Minister."

Glinda made her way back to the chair.

"Now, what happened to the documentation of Miss Elphaba's academic career?"

"It was destroyed by Morrible to cover up the fact that Oz's new enemy number one was trained under the new Press Secretary. Wouldn't look good if people found out."

"And you were a friend of Miss Elphaba's at school?"

"Yes. It is because of her I was accepted into the Sorcery program."

"Really?" the judge said, raising an eyebrow. The feeling was reflected in the crowd. "A talented sorceress such as yourself?"

"Elphaba tends to overshadow all with her talent." Glinda said humbly. "And I was not very talented at the beginning."

Elphaba snorted and Glinda shot her a look. The judge noticed.

"Something funny, Miss Elphaba?" he asked.

"Plenty, Your Honor. But nothing relevant."

"I see. Please keep your reactions to a minimum."

"I will do my best, Your Honor."

It was Glinda's turn to suppress a laugh. The judge noticed.

"Throne Minister, is there something you wish to add?" he warned.

"No, Your Honor."

"I see. You may step down, Throne Minister. Miss Elphaba, if you would."

The witches switched places again.

"Now, this meeting with the Wizard has been alluded to many times, and seems to be the impetus of the Wicked Witch title. Can you elaborate on this meeting?" Judge Mako prompted.

"Your Honor?" the prosecutor interrupted. "I believe it is my job to ask questions."

"Do you have any more at this time, prosecutor?" the judge asked evenly.

"No, Your Honor. But I just want to reassert that it is still my duty."

"Duly noted. Now, Miss Elphaba, please answer the question."

"Well, I was invited in and was challenged to do a spell out of the Grimmerie. I managed to perform the spell, which gave the Monkeys wings, and then-"

"The Winged Monkeys?"

"Yes, the Winged Monkeys. The Wizard planned to use them as spies around Oz." Elphaba explained and there was low murmurs. "Anyway, after they told me that I figured out they had been behind the recent oppression of the Animals."

"This was before the Animal Laws, correct?"

"Yes. So, after learning that, I ran from them and Glinda followed."

"I see. So you two must have been close to invite her to meet the Wizard with you."

"She's my best friend." Elphaba replied looking at Glinda and getting a smile in return.

"After that?"

"Well, I used the flying spell again, which made my broom."

"Your Honor, if I may?" the prosecutor interrupted.

"Go ahead, prosecutor."

"Miss Elphaba, did you take the Grimmerie with you?"

"Yes, I did."

"Your Honor, Miss Elphaba just admitted to stealing government property that is the main source of her ability to undermine the government."

"Objection, Your Honor." Hortimer said and stood. "There is no proof that this Grimmerie was government property."

"Are you absurd?" the prosecutor snarled. "It was given to her by the Wizard! It is also common knowledge that Oz had the book."

"Being given an item by a government official in a government building does not mean it is government property. Unless we are to assume every tea cup and note is government property? And it was common knowledge that the Wizard was a great sorcerer. We see that common knowledge can be wrong!" rebutted Hortimer.

"Your points are well made, Counselor." The judge said. "Though it stands to reason that the Grimmerie was government property, unless it can be proven then it shall not be assumed."

"Your Honor!" protested the prosecutor but a cold stare quieted him.

"Is there anything else, prosecutor?"

"Not at this time, Your Honor."

"Throne Minister, where are you going?" asked the judged. Glinda had risen to her feet and Elphaba could tell she did not look well.

"I must dip off for refreshment." Came her weak reply. Elphaba saw her swallow reflexively. She moved toward an outward aisle where that opened into a cleared courtyard. Her guards moved around her. She stopped for a moment and clutched her stomach.

"Quick, a wastebasket!" Elphaba said, and tried to move to her side. Her feet, however were rooted in place. A dark shape moved quickly as Glinda doubled over. As the man got the wastebin to Glinda's side Elphaba shouted a concealing spell. The last she saw of Glinda was the woman starting to heave.

The courtyard erupted. Screams of surprise and alarm came from the crowd, and shouts from the guard. Bailiffs moved towards Elphaba, at least a few with wands drawn. The green woman steeled herself.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed the judge. Elphaba flinched both at the volume and the tone of his voice. The man was on his feet, radiating command. The bailiffs stopped and the crowd died down. He looked hard at Elphaba.

"What did you do?" he asked coldly. Elphaba shivered.

"A concealment spell. I figured Glinda wouldn't want to be seen sick in public." Elphaba replied meekly.

"I see. When will it end?"

"When either she or someone crosses the barrier."

"Considering how that barrier seems to be ringed by Palace guards, I will say not before she wants to be seen."

"Please, Your Honor, can we take a quick break? I'd like to see to her." Elphaba begged. The judge noticed how this dragon of a woman had turned into a meek kitten.

"Of course. We will take a brief recess while you check on the Throne Minister." He replied and banged his scepter of authority. Elphaba's feet unglued and she vaulted the podium to check on Glinda.

* * *

Glinda heaved into the bucket. As this had been a common occurrence over the last few weeks, she knew that she was not done. She was right, and further emptied the contents of her stomach into the bin. Gasping for air, she wished for her stomach to settle. After one more rebellion, it finally did. Glinda finally thought to look at who was holding it for her. A dark arm ran to a concerned face.

"Thank you, Fiyero." She whispered tiredly. Seeing Glinda no longer in danger of making a mess, he withdrew the bucket (and its contents) to a non-offensive distance.

"Anytime. I remember Shiz and knew you didn't look well." He replied. Glinda weakly smiled.

"It's a damned stomach bug. Has been after me for the last few weeks."

"Have you checked with a doctor?" Fiyero asked. Glinda scoffed.

"I have magic. If magic can't solve it, medicine won't either." She retorted. Noting her appearance, the witch waved her hand and re-primped. Wrinkling her nose at the smell wafting from the bucket, she waved her hand again. The contents disappeared, and the bin was good as new.

"I'll keep that in mind." Fiyero replied. He looked over as Elphaba blew past the Palace guards and into the concealment bubble.

"Are you ok, my sweet?" Elphaba asked nervously. Fiyero face drew tighter as he heard the nickname.

"I'm fine. It's just the bug I've been telling you about. I'm feeling better already." Glinda said and smiled. It was true, but less about evacuating her stomach and more about Elphaba using her term of endearment.

"Do we need to get you to the Palace?" Fiyero asked. Glinda shook her head.

"No, I'm quite alright. A glass of water and some shade from this sun will help." Glinda replied. Elphaba opened her mouth but just then Hortimer flew over.

"The judge has decided an hour recess would be best. Please, Lady Glinda, find shelter. Being out in the elements all day can take its toll."

"Thank you, Hortimer. I think I shall change clothes and get my parasol." Glinda replied.

* * *

The trial resumed. Glinda had ordered for pavilions to be erected; not only for those partaking in the trial but also for those observing. As such, the courtyard looked like a street fair. Elphaba thought it appropriate for the circus the trial was. The judge once again came down the aisle, causing the attendants to stand. He called the court to order, and Elphaba once again took the stand.

"Miss Throop," the prosecutor started, "after fleeing the Wizard, did you join the Resistance?"

"Yes, if such a term could be applied to it. The Resistance was not some secretive organization with a hierarchy; it was more of a collection of like-minded individuals."

"And who were these individuals?

"I am not going to answer that question. They do not deserve to face reprisals for standing up for what's right." Elphaba answered coldly. The prosecutor looked at the judge.

"Your Honor." He pleaded.

"I agree with Miss Elphaba, prosecutor. The members of the Resistance are not the concern of the trial; their actions are." The judge answered evenly.

"But Your Honor!" he protested but the judge stared him down.

"Do not try my patience, prosecutor." Judge Mako warned coldly.

"I understand. Miss Thropp, what activities did you undertake while with this group of like-minded individuals?" the prosecutor asked unhappily.

"At first I found Animals, freed them when necessary, and then escorted them to safety."

"Did you attack many Ozian installations in the process?"

Elphaba laughed. "No, I didn't have a death wish! We mostly snuck in, or distracted the guards when they moving them."

"So in all that time you did not harm any Ozian soldier or guard?" the prosecutor asked. Elphaba squirmed in her seat.

"Sometimes things went wrong." Elphaba admitted. "We never killed or maimed any of the actions I took."

"How generous of you." The prosecutor drawled. Elphaba's eye flared but a look at Glinda's blue cooled her.

"We were in the business of saving lives, not taking them." She rebutted evenly.

"How noble." The prosecutor patronized, and there was scattered laughter about the crowd. The anger inside her burned but looking at contained it. The prosecutor followed her eyes, and then turned back to Elphaba. "And just how close was Lady Glinda to you at this time?"

The fire inside her finally broke through but this time it was not Glinda who stopped her; rather the ice cold voice of the judge.

"You better have something more planned than provoking the witness, prosecutor, as your words dance near sedition."

"An innocent question, Your Honor." The prosecutor backtracked.

"I see. Answer it please, Miss Elphaba."

"After I fled, I had no contact with Glinda for two and half years as she became Glinda the Good." Elphaba replied through gritted teeth.

"And when did you meet after those two and a half years?" the prosecutor asked.

"After I was caught sneaking into the Palace to free the Flying Monkeys."

"I see. That was shortly before your sister died, wasn't it?"

Elphaba dimmed, as if someone had turned her lantern low.

"Yes it was." She answered softly.

"From there you fled to your castle in the Vinkus, and that's where Dorothy found you?"

"Correct."

"And you did not undertake any other missions during that time?"

"No. I was still making my way to the Vinkus when I learned of my sister's death." Elphaba answered, skirting the issue of her visions.

"I see. And what transpired between the time of the Company of Dorothy arriving at your castle and your supposed melting."

"First, it wasn't my castle. It was on loan from a friend." Elphaba replied with a hint of smile. "And the Company of Dorothy did not arrive all together. The Vinkus is a very treacherous area, especially if you attempt to scale the eastern Kells like they were. The Scarecrow and the Tinman would not be worse for wear from a fall, and the Lion was deft enough not to. Dorothy, however, could easily have died. So I had the Flying Monkeys kidnap her and bring her to the castle."

"For her safety?" the prosecutor asked dubiously. Elphaba shot him a withering glare.

"Yes, because having a ten year old try to climb a mountain with a minimum thirty degree incline with falling rocks, crumbling ledges, and flying predators is a sound plan."

"I see. What did you do with Miss Dorothy after that?" he asked politely and Elphaba looked away but did not answer.

"Miss Elphaba." The judge warned. She huffed but finally relented.

"I locked her in a room and threatened her with chores if she didn't give me the shoes." Elphaba grumbled.

"What?" the prosecutor asked. Before he could stop himself he said "Why chores?"

"I tried to think of the punishment I hated worst as a child that didn't require me harming her." Elphaba replied. There were chuckles across the crowd.

"The shoes must be pretty powerful if you wanted them."

"Not really." Elphaba replied quickly and there were amazed gasps and murmurs in the crowd. "The only thing the shoes did was help Nessa walk."

"So how did they help Dorothy get home?"

"It seems that Ozian objects react strongly when they come into the presence of things or people from the Other world. It amplifies the effect. As the shoes were magically bond to Dorothy, who had no magic of her own, they began to amplify the magic used on her. Hence their ability, in conjunction with a spell Glinda cast, to take her home."

"I see. So after you confrontation with Dorothy, did the bucket of water actually melt you?"

"No." Elphaba laughed. "A little smoke, some dramatics, and I slipped down a trapped door."

"And what did you do after that?"

"Went to Ev."

"What did you do in Ev?"

"Built a house. Tended a garden. Healed children, animals, crops." Elphaba answered nonchalantly.

"The people there didn't find you dangerous, or recognize you?" the prosecutor asked in disbelief. Elphaba shrugged.

"They didn't care who I was, and I didn't act dangerously so they didn't think I was. The people of Ev don't place much stock into what comes out of Oz; partially since we've been hostile to them for years and partially because many of those that escaped the Wizard's regime fled there. Also, because of the diverse people there, they don't really pay much attention to my green skin."

"I see. So why did you return?"

"I didn't; not willingly at least. Glinda summoned me. One minute I was making dinner and the next I'm standing in her room."

"Really?" the prosecutor looked at Glinda and then turned back to Elphaba.

"Yes."

"Before you continue, prosecutor, I'd like to call the Throne Minister to the stand." Judge Mako interrupted.

"Your Honor," protested Elphaba, "she isn't feeling well, and-"

"Your concern is commendable, Miss Elphaba." Judge Mako cut her off. "But there are some things I think need clarification if we are to come to a just conclusion."

Elphaba glared up at him but a shuffling from the crowd drew her attention there. Glinda had begun making her way to the stand. Elphaba pondered remaining in the chair, but reluctantly stood when Glinda neared. Glinda tipped back her lace parasol to give Elphaba a smile and went to her seat. Elphaba shot one more glare at the judge before sitting down. Judge Mako gave a small smile and leaned towards Glinda.

"Protective of you, isn't she?" he said in low bass that none besides Glinda could hear.

"She is." Glinda replied fondly. "When one has as few of friends as her, they guard them close.

"Too true." Mako replied, and then spoke louder. "Throne Minister, did you know Miss Elphaba did not die?"

"Yes."

"How did you know?"

"Well, after her supposed melting I grieved. However, in my grief I began to think upon our time together, and realized there had been many occasions when she had bathed, or gotten wet. Then how could water melt her? I guessed she must have escaped Oz."

"And why did you not tell anyone?"

"I was a bit busy with Dorothy and the Wizard's departure, and then stabilizing Oz. As you may have gathered, I did not agree with her vilification. Why would I alert Oz to anything? I did not know where she was nor was she operating in Oz anymore, so she was an issue of the past. Not something to get hung up upon while trying to move forward."

"And you did not hear from her?"

"No, I did not. I had meant to go look for here after everything calmed down, but between being Throne Minister and trying to mitigate my successor's neglect of the Emerald City and his blunders with Munchkinland, I was quite busy."

"Then why did you summon her?"

"I didn't intentionally; I used a spell to try to find something else. However, magic is tricky as it works off of will. My mind was not really on the object I was looking for; it was on her. As such, she appeared."

"Quite a spell. Why didn't you do it before?"

"Oz was, and still isn't, a nice place for her. Having her suddenly appear would not have been good. We had to scramble to avoid her being detected after I summoned her."

"And when did this happen?"

"This past year's celebration of her death and the Wizard's leaving."

"Ah. I see why your mind was on her, then." The judge paused moment. "Your handmaiden was her?"

"Yes." Glinda answered and there were low murmurs. Many members of the city had interacted with the handmaiden.

"I see. Is that why you eventually fled the Emerald City? Someone found out the Miss Elphaba was under those veils?"

"No. My house was raided in the night by the Gale Force." Glinda answered. This time there were shouts of surprise and roar of conversation. Judge Mako slammed the scepter down on the podium.

"I WILL HAVE ORDER!" he roared. Glinda flinched. The crowd began to quiet once again. He turned hard eyes on Glinda. "How did you know they were Gale Force?"

"They had the Home Guard deployed in support, and when we tried to flee over the Canals, we were accosted by a Gale Forcer in full uniform."

"Did he see Miss Elphaba?"

"Yes, but he saw and called out to me first, and pointed his pistol at me."

"I see. How did you get out of this predicament? Sorcery?"

"No. A man named Duran came and saved us."

"Duran." Jude Mako said and narrowed his eyes. "Who is he? A Resistance member?"

"No. He's…he's…I don't know what he is, but he managed to help." Glinda admitted.

"You Honor." The prosecutor said. "I'd like to verify with this Duran person. Having him show up just in the clocktick of time seems suspicious. For all we know he could have been the one to stage this entire thing."

"That's highly unlikely." Glinda protested.

"I tend to agree. However, if it can be verified, then we must do so." He said and looked at Glinda. "Please find this man and bring him here."

"But I don't know where he is now!" Glinda exclaimed. The judge shook his head.

"I will give you one week to find him. I trust with all of your resources you will be able to. Until then, we will recess." He pronounced, and dropped the scepter on the podium for the last time that day.


	47. The Trials of Glinda

The interim week was busy for Glinda. With the trial on hiatus, Glinda began to catch up on the work of Throne Minister. She did not think so much work could pile up over gone one day. Alas, it did.

Her first order of business was to call all her ministers in. The group had been stalling her; trying to wait her out until the next Throne Minister came in when they could go back to doing nothing. Glinda was not going to have it. The ministers entered with an air of smug satisfaction, feeling the revelations at the trial would weaken her. The men sat while Glinda stood with her back to them. Her deep purple ball gown enhanced her air of authority.

"I know you've been dragging your feet on my requests." Glinda started the meeting quickly.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Throne Minister." One of them said. Glinda did not care to distinguish which one.

"Oh, it is not a feeling; it is a fact." Glinda replied. Her voice was hard and cold, and the ministers shifted in their seats. This is not what they expected. "As such, you have failed at your jobs as ministers."

"That's a bit of an overstatement." Another said nervously.

"No. Once again, it is a fact. Just like it is a fact that your employment with this administration is over." Glinda countered. There were gasps as guards walked into the room. One man stood.

"You can't do this!" he protested. Finally, Glinda turned around.

"On the contrary." she replied, her eyes cold. The men shivered. "It is already done. You'll be taken to your offices to clear out your personal items. These men will supervise you. You are also banned from leaving the City for the next year. Just in case we find any evidence of impropriety."

Glinda gave them a smile, but it did not reach her eyes. As they were ushered away, the ministers knew they had underestimated Glinda the Good.

* * *

After installing her replacement ministers, Glinda went to tour the City's lower neighborhoods. As her coach clattered along the cobblestone road Glinda was disappointed that Elphaba could not be with her. For obvious reasons the veil disguise would no longer work, and she felt Elphaba's presence may still set some on edge.

Exiting her carriage, Glinda observed the crowd waiting for her. At the front there was still the adoring members of the lower classes, but Glinda heard the hushed whispers in the crowd. The mix was different now; those who idolized Elphaba now joined her own admirers, but some who detested Elphaba fell to the back.

Glinda moved amongst the crowd, touching hands and offering words of encouragement. Even those that approached her were more subdued. Glinda saw some shifting eyes in the crowd and suddenly her own blue locked with deep brown. Jui Lin had met her eyes. Glinda motioned that she should wait for her. Jui Lin nodded and went into a familiar building. Glinda then turned her attention back towards the crowd.

An hour later Glinda walked into the Upland School for Young Minds. Jui Lin was tending one of the young students but the boy instantly stopped paying attention when Glinda walked in. His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. Glinda smiled at him.

"And just who might this be?" Glinda asked. The boy worked his mouth but could not answer.

"His name is Jamark. He was not doing his work so I decided a bit of a scolding may help." Jui Lin replied. Glinda smiled at the young boy.

"You don't want to go to do school work?" Glinda asked. The boy finally managed to eke out some noise.

"I'm sorry, Goodness. My mom says I should be thankful, but it's just so boring." He said, not looking at her.

"I understand. I wasn't much for school when I was younger." Glinda confessed. The boy looked wide eyed at while Jui Lin gave her a dismayed look.

"Really?"

"Really. But a good friend of mine who didn't have all the advantages I did showed me that it was worth it. Showed me that you have to work hard to get what you want in life. Especially if there was no one to help you, as in her case."

"Are you talking about the Wicked Witch?" the boy asked. Jui Lin grimaced but Glinda smiled.

"Yes, we are talking about Elphaba." Glinda answered.

"She isn't wicked?"

"No, she isn't; just misunderstood."

"But she's greeeeeeeeen." The boy emphasized.

"And I'm ivory; you're brown; and Miss Lin is red skinned." Glinda replied politely. Jiu Lin's eyes widened slightly. "We're all different colors. It would be silly to judge people on that."

"But she's reeeeeeeally a different color." The boy protested.

"Stick out your arm." Glinda said, and did her own. The boy did likewise, eyeing her as if she had gone crazy. "See? I'm so light and you're so dark. What's the difference with green?"

"No one's green."

"She is."

"Yes but-"

"Elves are."

"Yes but-"

"Faeries are."

"Yes but…but…"

"But?"

"Nothing." The boy said and looked down. Glinda smiled.

"Good. Now run off and do your homework. I have to talk to Miss Lin."

The boy sulked off after a few more words from Jiu Lin, and then the woman motioned towards a side room. Glinda lead and Jiu Lin shut the door behind them.

"So, how long have you known him?" Glinda asked. Jui Lin cocked her head.

"Who?"

"Don't be coy, Jui Lin. I saw the ring."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Duran, Jui Lin."

"I've only known him a few years; if you could say I knew him. I've only met him a handful of times when we crossed paths for some job."

"That's a lie. You wouldn't wear is sigil around your neck if that were true."

Jui Lin's hand came up to her chest and Glinda could tell she clasped something underneath. The darker woman closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"How did you know?"

"I've met a few of his adherents. They all have two things in common: he helped them and they wear his ring. So what did he do for you?" Glinda asked sternly.

"He saved me from some Gale Forcers who wanted entertainment." Jui Lin answered after a moment and opened her eyes. "They grabbed me while I was coming home from the market and pulled me into an alley. I screamed but none of the people passing by were going to stop. You don't interfere with the Gale Force; they're untouchable. Well, they thought were untouchable. Duran appeared and promptly told them to let me go. They went after him, and let's just say I would never want to meet Duran in a dark alley."

"What happened after?" Glinda asked softly.

"Some compatriots of his showed up and began removing the bodies. He took me home; made sure people watched over me. He took an interest when I said I wanted to teach and found me a mentor to apprentice to. I asked him how I could help after everything he did, and he gave me this ring; told me always be ready to answer the call if he needed me."

"How long ago was this?"

"Eleven years now."

"Eleven years?" Glinda whispered to herself. She turned her attention back to the other woman. "Jui Lin, do you know how to reach him? It's important for the trial."

"No. He reaches me."

"I see. Thank you."

* * *

"You summoned me, Throne Minister?" asked Ess Tee as he walked into a receiving room of the Palace. Glinda was facing away from the door in a green, admiring the lights of the city. Ess Tee took a moment to admiring the reflections of the City in the woman's dress. The lights dancing over the green ball gown made her seem as the City incarnate. Glinda turned at his voice.

"I did. I have orders for you." She answered evenly and motioned towards a document on the table. He strode over and opened it. Scanning the words, he inhaled sharply.

"This…is…effective immediately?" he asked. Glinda nodded.

"Yes. The Gale Force has turned into a corrupt institution that thinks itself above the law. Effective immediately, it is dissolved. Gale Forcers will be first tested for eligibility in the Emerald Palace Guard; if they are unsatisfactory, they will test for the Home Guard. If they fail that, they will be excused from service. Please coordinate with the Captain of the Palace Guard to see it done."

"Who will protect you then, Throne Minister?"

"In the City, the Emerald Palace Guard will see to the Throne Minister's safety. When they travel abroad, a specially selected regiment of Home Guard will serve that function. Is there anything else?"

"No, Throne Minister." He said with a bow. She nodded.

"Good."

The General of the Home Guard left. He gave a friendly nod to the man passing by to see the Throne Minster next. The man walked into the room and Glinda thought his mustachios less dramatic without his prominent smile.

"Avaric. To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked calmly. The man still did not break out into his charming smile, which began to worry Glinda.

"The Hall of Approval, what else? I'm sure your father has told you that the nominations for Throne Minister have stalled out."

"No, he hasn't. I haven't seen him in a week as I've been busy."

Avaric blinked. That was not like Glinda. "Of course. Well, they have. The rumor is that the Barons are doing it on purpose."

"To what end?" Glinda asked, voice hard and eyes narrowed. Avaric was put slightly off balance by this harsher Glinda.

"For one, they do not wish to elevate one of their own to greater prominence."

"That's simple; propose someone who isn't in the Hall. It's been done before. I didn't think them that dense."

"They are not. The larger reason is that they think if they do not choose a new Minister, you won't step down. While they may not like you, you are good for business."

"That's very foolish of them." Glinda responded coldly.

"I agree. I was wondering if you could come by and give them a kick in the pants."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Avaric echoed, slightly shocked. "So soon?"

"I have just under two weeks left, Avaric. If they think I'm staying even an hour longer than that they are senile. So tomorrow. I assume you will arrange it?"

"Of course, Glinda." Avaric said.

"Then, I hate to be rude, but I have much to do." Glinda replied and turned away. "Thank you, Avaric, for your service."

"Of course, Throne Minister." Avaric said and bowed, but his words only met an empty room.

* * *

In another room of the Palace five hooded figures waited. They spoke softly to each other, discussing nothing much at all while eyeing their compatriots. This was the most each had ever seen, and it did not sit easily. A door on the far side opened, and Glinda entered. Each figure thought she looked like the City incarnate in her dress.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Please, uncloak and join me." Glinda said and took a seat in a large chair.

The figures glanced at each other but followed suit. Two took chairs with Glinda while the remaining sat on a small couch. Glinda smiled at them and reached for a pot. Pouring herself some tea, she whispered and it warmed. Placing a small pastry on a plate, she sat back with both. The figures looked at her, still hooded.

"Please, take down your hoods. I don't want to make it an order." Glinda said.

The figures glanced at each other for a moment. Finally, dirty blonde hair appeared as one dropped her hood. Glinda smiled at Pfannee. One by one the Adepts dropped their hoods. Light brown hair, dark brown hair, and dark red hair appeared. The last hesitated before dropping their own hood. Glinda concealed her shock well, but these women were trained how to read people.

"Sarima. I did not expect to see you here." Glinda said evenly. Sarima bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, My Lady." Sarima replied demurely. The Vinkun woman did not raise her eyes. The other Adepts held their breath in expectation.

"Things make a bit more sense now. However, that is all in the past. I'm guessing you are the Adept of the West?" Glinda said and Sarima relaxed. The tension left the room.

"Yes, My Lady."

"Please, Glinda will suffice for all of you. Speaking of which, some introductions are in order. I don't know any of you; however, you look familiar." Glinda said and pointed to one with light brown hair. "Locasta, wasn't it? I met you are a seminar."

"Yes, My- I mean, Glinda." The woman said. Glinda guessed the woman was a few years older than her. Only slightly taller than Glinda with golden brown skin, her features spoke of Munchkinland.

"You look like a Munchkinlander. Are you the Adept of the East?" Glinda inquired. The woman nodded.

"Yes, Glinda."

"And you are a sorceress?"

"A marginal one, yes."

"Even the best of us were once marginal. Keep working on it."

"Thank you."

"And you, Miss?" Glinda asked the one with dark brown hair.

"Gloma, Lady Glinda. I'm the Adept of the South." The dark haired, tanned woman said. Glinda saw she was a couple years younger than herself.

"You don't have Quadling features."

"I'm not; my parents immigrated from Munchkinland. My father is a merchant, mostly glass."

"Are you a sorceress?"

"Only slightly, Lady Glinda."

"Just Glinda, please. How do you mean slightly?"

"I took a correspondence course. Small spells like messages and other tricks I can do. I don't have a wand, or anything."

"I see. And you?" Glinda asked, referring to the redhead. The woman was the youngest of the group.

"Singra, Throne Minister. Adept of the City. I'm a basic sorceress; I just started training last year."

"I see. Well, it is a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm sure you know Miss Pfannee, Adept of the North?" Glinda asked, and the women nodded. "Good. Now I bet you wonder why I called you all here. I understand Morrible rarely let you know of each other."

"That's true, Lady Glinda." Locasta said.

"I called you to make you the same offer I did Pfannee. You can part from your lives as Adepts, no ill feelings or repercussions."

"Or?" Singra asked. Glinda smiled. All the women were astute.

"Or, you can continue in my service. I will not use you to control or subvert others; however, I have recently become aware that I may need talented friends I can rely on." Glinda finished. They looked at each other.

"What would we do for you?" Gloma asked.

"To start, you'd all continue or learn sorcery. Frankly, it is a magnificent resource to have. Pfannee here will be taking over the sorcery instruction at Shiz come the new school year; I'd want you all to be her students. Furthermore, I would supply you with a stipend to maintain your independence."

"And we would do the same as we are now?" asked Locasta.

"Probably less. I do not care to keep you separate, or direct your lives. Outside of my one demand, you would just keep your ear to the ground for me and possibly act as my representative in your region." Glinda finished. Pfannee scanned the four other women. Singra and Gloma were cautious, Locasta was excited, and Sarima…

"Yes! I will continue in your service, Glinda." Sarima jumped in. Glinda smiled at the young woman, who beamed back.

"I, also." Locasta said.

"And I." Gloma and Singra said almost in unison.

"Very good. Miss Pfannee has some bank scripts for you. I want you to get your affairs in order, and report to me in two weeks' time, the day after I step down from being Throne Minister. I'd like to interview you all personally, to learn more about you."

The women nodded, and Glinda smiled.

* * *

Elphaba wove her magic in front of her, sending air and water dancing around. The trees in the garden swayed with the breeze. Fog, water, air, clouds; all sprang to life and died at the emerald sorceress' command. Lounging on a blanket nearby, Fiyero looked on in amazement. His own green and gold uniform helped him blend in with the surroundings.

"Nice, Fae! You've gotten so much better at this." Fiyero said. Elphaba let the magic slip away and smiled at him.

"That's what daily practice will do for you. Especially against other top-tier sorceresses."

"Speaking of which, where is Glinda?" Fiyero asked and Elphaba frowned. She came over to sit next to Fiyero on the blanket.

"I don't know. She's missed the last week and a half of our practice. When I do see her it's late, and she's exhausted." Elphaba answered gloomily. Fiyero's own brown knitted.

"Throne Minister stuff?"

"I'd assume. She doesn't tell me." Elphaba grumped. Fiyero sighed.

"Probably. She's got twelve days left in office. I mean, she dissolved the Gale Force not two days ago!"

"Really?" Elphaba replied, surprised.

"Yep. It's been a headache for me, sifting through those that might be useful for the Palace Guard. I also heard she is going to be at the Hall of Approval meeting tonight. Something about encouraging us to pick a new Throne Minister."

"You think it will work?" Elphaba asked and started unwrapping her braid. Fiyero scooted over and took it from her hands. Elphaba stiffened for a moment, but let him.

"Probably not. They don't want to do it, and know Glinda won't leave Oz without a Throne Minister." Fiyero said as he finally undid the braid. He ran his fingers through Elphaba dark hair, and massaged her scalp near where the braid's base was. The emerald woman sighed.

"Don't be too sure." Elphaba retorted softly. "The Glinda everyone knew is still there, but there's another underneath."

"What do you mean?" Fiyero asked. He broadened the target of his massage to the rest of her head.

"I mean that underneath her smiles and good will a harder, colder woman now lies. Glinda keeps that part shut away in a small room of her mind, but if they back her into a corner she'll open the door. If she does, I pity those who stand in her way. An angel of wrath is a terrible foe to face."

"That was very…spiritual of you, Fae." Fiyero said uneasily. Her voice had drifted into an almost prophetic lilt.

"Not so. The more I study the Grimmerie, the more I see shades of things that exist. I can't see them clearly, not yet, but they cast shadows that are starting to make sense."

"Ok, Fae, I have to be honest; this is creeping me out." Fiyero said. Elphaba shook her head, dislodging his hands, and laughed. She stood while still laughing.

"As it should. Now, thanks for the massage, but I need to get back to practice."

* * *

"Throne Minister Glinda the Good." Intoned the Master of Arms.

The Hall of Approval rose and applauded as Glinda floated down the aisle. While most of the Hall was oblivious, Fiyero, Sarima, Avaric, and Vitorili knew that something was off. Her ball gown was of a red and gold style that she had never worn. Glinda also carried the large ornamental wand in her left hand. After a period of hand shaking and greetings, she finally reached the speakers platform. Turning to the assembled Barons, she motioned for them to sit. They did and the Hall quieted. Glinda lightly set the butt of her wand down, and looked regal.

"My good Barons of Oz, I must say it is a pleasure to be before you." Glinda started, her voice sweet and charming. The men in the Hall warmed at her words. Those that were close knew they hid something else. "It is good to see you doing Oz' work once again, and with your guidance Oz will have a bright future."

Applause erupted from the Hall, and it was not just from Glinda's supporters. The Barons were on their feet, cheering the woman that restored their power. Fiyero and company clapped uneasily. Glinda bowed her head with a humble smile. The applause slowly died out, and they resumed their seats.

"We have concluded a costly war with Munchkinland and members of this Hall have spearheaded the efforts to establish a peaceful relationship with them. We have brought back legitimacy to the Ozian government through the Hall and dismantled the Gale Force, banishing the specter of coups and leadership by brute force. We have expanded Ozian prosperity into the West and South, including those who have yearned to be a part of it, and they have made us stronger. Oz has come through a trying time and we are better for it. The future ahead is alight with possibilities."

Once again the Barons were on their feet applauding, and once again Glinda's demure smile graced her face. Looking about the Hall, she made eye contact with those that knew her, and tossed Fiyero a wink. As the applause died Glinda lifted the wand and paced a few feet to the left. Her posture had changed though, from sweet to something else.

"However, my dear Barons, I hear whispers of things." Glinda continued, and her voice had an eerie lilt to it. Fiyero swore he heard an echo of Morrible. "Whispers that the Hall is perhaps dragging its feet on their most important duty. Whispers that the Hall is not doing it because of any actual difficulty, but for their own benefit. That they do not wish for it to be done."

Glinda paused, and there were murmurs across the Hall. The young woman waited until they had stilled. None now were lost on the Throne Minister's demeanor; she was stalking prey.

"I thought, 'No, this cannot be true. The Barons that I had so championed would not do such a thing'." Glinda's voice held mock shock. Her voice then took on the sweet, dangerous edge. "Am I wrong to think it could be so, my dear Barons? That you of the Hall that I so recently reinstated would purposely be negligent in your duty?"

Glinda's cold blue eyes scanned the crowd, her head a slow pivot. The Hall knew what she was implying but none dared breach it. Most held the irrational hope that if they did bring it voice that Glinda would leave. Those that knew her held no such hope. As the minutes dragged on, one question took hold of every Baron's mind; who would say it?

"What duty, Throne Minister?" came the solitary other female voice in the room. There was a collective intake of breath and small groans from across the Hall. Glinda smiled predatorily at Sarima, who looked steadily back. The girl was playing her part well enough.

"Ah, Miss Sarima. Perhaps the single innocent in the den of scoundrels." Glinda replied, and a nervous chuckle cut across the room. Glinda shifted her gaze and her voice softened. "Not to insinuate you are a scoundrel, Popsicle, but you are a very charming gentlemen. And you know Momsie always says: beware charming men. That goes for you too, Fiyero. Master Tenmeadows I won't even dignify with separating from the scoundrels."

"Rightly so." Avaric replied, and relieved laughter broke across the Hall. Some thought that the young woman would soften. They were grievously mistaken. Avaric knew that the hard switches between moods was to open the Barons for the next part.

"But Throne Minister, you never answered my question." Sarima's voice cut across the din. Glinda's smile turned hungry again.

"Quite right, I did not." Came her cold voice. Most of the Barons took notice but had no time to brace themselves. "The duty of which this house is negligent is the selection of a new Throne Minister. There are eleven days left that this Hall can select one. It is then I will step down from my position."

Her icy eyes bored into the Barons. Her voice grew even colder, bringing winter with it.

"Make no mistake, my dear Barons," she said and this time they caught the patronizing tone, "in eleven days I will step down, be there a Throne Minister or not. I have done righteous by Oz, and leave with a clean conscious. If you cannot pick, then you best figure out how to run Oz yourselves."

"But My Lady, the process if long and difficult. It cannot be rushed. It may not be completed by that time and you cannot-" some Baron on the opposite side of Fiyero started.

"I can and I will, Viscount!" Glinda smashed her wand against the ground. There was a crack of thunder and the entire Hall flinched. Fiyero swore he saw lightning bleed from the corner of Glinda's eyes. "I have given Oz a decade of my life. A decade! And mine did not start at thirty-eight! It started just before I was twenty!"

The Viscount flinched; though Avaric thought not so much at the tone of the words but their content. The Viscount (of Carei) had been inducted into the Hall at the age of thirty-eight twenty years ago. Glinda had known who he was and used that information to emphasize her point.

"At the age when I should have been attending social gatherings I was touring Oz telling people how good things were." Glinda continued, her voice full of righteous indignation. "At the age when my friends were getting married, I was tending to the sick and hungry! At the age when my friends were having children, I was picking up the pieces of Oz and trying to make something out of it! At the age when I should have been watching my children having their first days of school, I was trying to avoid two states of Oz going to war!"

Glinda's voice started to drop in volume but not in vehemence.

"I have missed friends' and family' birthdays, weddings, births, and funerals; all because of my duty to Oz. I have watched this country hound my best friend, ostracize her, declare her wicked, kill her sister simply to hurt her, beat nearly to death her friend and my fiancé, and finally drive her from Oz' borders simply due to the circumstances of her birth. I have watched Oz sacrifice so many other good men and women, Animal and Ozian, simply to feed its own need."

Glinda's voice became a low growl.

"So when you say I can't, Viscount? Understand that come eleven days, I will. If you pick a Throne Minister and keep Oz moving along? Fine. If you let Oz fall into chaos? Fine by me also." Glinda's hard eyes roamed the crowd. "Because eleven days from now, I am done."

There was dead silence in the room. Most of the Barons had forgotten to breathe. Of those in attendance, only Fiyero had suspected something like this could come from her, and only due to Elphaba's warning. The stunned silence continued, and Glinda stared down the long aisle to see if any dared challenge her. None met her eyes. Finally, she broke the silence.

"If there are no further questions or comments, I must get back to work. Eleven days, Barons. Get to it."

And with that, Glinda the Good strode out of the Hall of Approval.

* * *

"I heard Glinda shocked the Hall today." Elphaba said. She was brushing her hair out as she prepared for bed. Fiyero was in the antechamber to her room, as it was not yet time for visitors to leave.

"Yeah, you could say that. Apparently Avaric had called her in to give them a kick in the pants."

"Was it?"

"As Avaric put it 'More like a kick in the balls'."

"Think it will work?"

"Already has. But I'll tell you something, Elphaba, I've never seen her like this. It was…terrifying. There's no other word for it. She almost seemed…."

"Wicked?" Elphaba postulated. Fiyero nodded his head.

"Yeah. I'm scared for her."

"Don't be. I told you, that Glinda is normally trapped in a room."

"That wasn't Glinda."

"Fiyero." Elphaba sighed and put down her brush. "That was Glinda. While we were gone, she had to do the hard work of building Oz all by herself. She made decisions that let bad people off, and got good people hurt because she believed it made Oz better as a whole. At the same time, she constantly had to put up with people mourning your death and cheering mine. The Glinda we knew is there, and the one we see most often. However, the cracks that formed from those years were filled with a harder, colder material. It's that she sometimes relies on."

"That's one of the saddest things I ever heard, Fae." Fiyero said. He sat down and put his head in his hands. Elphaba came up and ran a hand over his hair and braids.

"It is, Yero. It's the saddest thing I've ever seen. And you're a good man to recognize it. But it is not for us to fret; Glinda is tougher than we give her credit."

"I know."

A soft knock at the door and an Emerald Palace Guard entered.

"It's lights out, sir. All visitors have to leave." He said.

"Thank you, Yarrick." Fiyero answered and stood. "Good night Fae."

Fiyero left slowly, and Elphaba could tell that he now held another burden on his shoulders. Elphaba sighed. A few moments later the door opened again, and Glinda tiredly floated in with her red dress. Elphaba went to meet her.

"Here, let me help you with that." Elphaba said, and Glinda dutifully stopped so the emerald woman could loosen the cinches that held it tight. The dress fell away from her, and Glinda sighed at the sudden lightness. The blonde ran a hand to her neck and gently massaged it. She almost flinched when a warmer hand joined her own.

"Do you want a massage?" Elphaba asked. "I heard you had a big day today."

"No, thank you." Glinda said and stepped away. She did not see the frown on Elphaba's face. "I just want to go to bed."

The blonde tiredly walked away from the green woman and shut the adjoining door.

"Pleasant dreams, my sweet." Elphaba whispered, though she knew the blonde could not hear her.

The blonde shucked the rest of her clothes on her way to the bed, but spent just a moment to locate her training wand on the nightstand. Next to it was a smooth stone that fit in her palm. In the twilight that was the City of Emeralds, she gripped it tightly and focused on it. It warmed.

"Please, Duran, please get here as soon as you can. Not only for Elphie's sake, but my own."


	48. Verdict

Glinda once more sat in the audience at the trial. Judge Mako had just arrived and called court to order. The people of the Emerald City had coalesced under the big tents set up for their comfort. As everyone who could sat, Glinda wrung the parasol handle between her delicate hands. Once more she dug into her pocket to squeeze the sending stone. It warmed and Glinda poured her desperation into it.

"Counselor, have you found this Duran for us?" Mako asked. Hortimer stood.

"No, Your Honor. However, I beg the court's patience as the summons was of such short notice and he is known to travel-" the Owl started but Mako cut him off.

"Did you not use sorcery to send him a note?" Mako's voice was cold and even.

"Yes, Your Honor, but-" Hortimer tried but was cut off again.

"Can you confirm that it was received?"

"Well, yes, but you see-"

"Then I see no issue. Even if he was unable to come he could contact you through magical means."

"Yes, if he were near-"

"Since he is not here, I am unable to conclude if there is any truth in the claim that the now-defunct Gale Force raided Lady Glinda's residence."

"Your Honor!" Glinda stood up to protest but she was drowned out by the crowd's murmurs. The judge's eyes flicked over to Glinda but then past. Glinda turned to look, realizing the crowd's reaction was not to the judge's statement.

A man dressed in a turquoise suit jacket with tails that fell to mid-calf was sauntering up the aisle, his voluminous sleeves billowing out as he walked. He had on a bright green waistcoat and garish breeches of a multitude of colors. On his head sat a tall yellow top hat that slouched lazily to the side while emerald green glasses covered his eyes. The finishing touch was his set of long black whiskers that complimented one hanging directly from his lower lip. As he passed Glinda she could see a long ponytail of black hair pulled back with an ornate pin. Overall, he was a striking example of the Emerald City upper class.

A guard tried to intercept him as he neared the counselors' benches, but he deftly side stepped the man. Elphaba's hackles rose as he looked directly at her.

"Who are you?" she hissed (not unlike a cat). As he answered her question Elphaba caught the familiar smell of blood, steel, and fire.

"You know," the man said as he tipped down his glasses and smiled his signature smile, "you ask me that every time we meet."

"Duran." Elphaba growled.

Elphaba had suppressed her magic sense throughout the trial due to the number of spells (both official and mundane) clouding the air, but now refocused it. Duran brightened in front of her and easily grew until he outshone the competing spells. Elphaba pulled her focus back, but he was still there, like the sun. Elphaba shied away.

"Just what the hell are you?" Elphaba bit out. Duran's smile grew.

"Ask me no questions and I'll spell you know lies." He answered calmly. Elphaba ground her teeth but Hortimer just looked confused.

"Who are you?" came the stentorian tone of Judge Mako. Duran turned his smile on the judge.

"I apologize for my lateness, Your Honor. I was away on business and hurried back as soon as I could. My name is Duran and I am the man you were seeking." He replied confidently. The crowd noise picked up in volume.

"Then why did Miss Elphaba not seem to recognize you?" the judge challenged.

"I've changed since she's last seen me." He answered easily. The judge turned his eyes on Elphaba.

"Is this true?"

"Y-yes, Your Honor." Elphaba replied, cursing herself for stuttering. The judge nodded.

"I see. Please, if you will Master Duran, take the stand."

"Thank you, Your Honor."

Duran calmly walked to the witness podium and took a seat. The prosecutor stood.

"Please state your name." the man said.

"Well, that depends on who you ask." Duran replied. The prosecutor sighed and looked at the judge.

"Master Duran, don't make this difficult." Judge Mako ordered.

"I'm not trying to be, Your Honor, but I am known by quite a few different names." He replied.

"Are you known to Miss Elphaba and Lady Glinda as Duran?"

"Yes I am."

"Do you have a last name?"

"Surnames are for people who come from somewhere or have a title. I am neither."

"I see." Mako said.

"You Honor, if I may?" the prosecutor asked. The judge nodded.

"Of course."

"Are you a member of the Resistance?" the prosecutor asked.

"That's difficult to say. The Resistance doesn't exactly hand out membership cards." Duran retorted cheekily. There was small titters of laughter in the crowd. The prosecutor scowled.

"Are you a part of any group that opposed Ozian Administration?"

"Not particularly. No more than any citizen group."

"Then who do you work for?"

"Myself, mostly."

"I see. Did you meet Lady Glinda and Miss Thropp on the night they fled the Emerald City?"

"No, I met them as students at Shiz." Duran replied. The prosecutor started.

"Not what I meant." The prosecutor said. "Interesting none the less. I meant in last year, when they fled the City. Did you meet them?"

"Yes, I did. They were under the care of a Gale Force Captain who insisted on pointing a pistol at the two ladies. Very rude, in my opinion." Duran answered jovially.

"And how did you know he was a Gale Force Captain?"

"One, he was wearing the uniform and insignia; and two, he commented about how he'd get promoted."

"I see. And you had no part in those who broke into Lady Glinda's residence?"

"No. I was part of neither the Gale Force nor the Administration."

"And now?"

"Still not." Duran replied with a smile.

"How did you know where to meet them, then?"

"Well, when a couple hundred soldiers go tearing through the City at night, it makes a bit of a ruckus." Duran replied with a smile. There were hoots of laughter in the crowd.

"What did you do after your meeting?"

"Well, I first disabled the Gale Forcers, hurried the ladies onto a horse, and then shot at the Home Guard to keep them from pursuing too quickly. After a thrilling ride through the Emerald City with some mounted Gale Forcers in pursuit, we managed to shake them."

"And what then?"

"Well, I gave them some disguises and snuck them out of the City."

Elphaba sat up ramrod straight, as did Glinda. That was not exactly how it happened. Perhaps Duran knew that the truth spell would not catch lies of omission.

"Did anyone else help you?" the prosecutor asked. Hortimer stood but Duran replied before he could object.

"Well, the gate guards' lack of observation skills was helpful, but other than that, no." Duran replied evenly. Both Glinda and Elphaba blinked. That was an outright lie.

"What happened then?" asked the prosecutor, obviously disappointed.

"I took them over-country to Wittica." Duran continued, still unfazed. Both witches barely managed to keep a blank expression on their face. "There, we were hoping to rent a carriage to take the ladies to the Upland manor."

"And none one helped you get there? It was all done by you and the two ladies?" the prosecutor asked incredulously. Duran nodded.

"Yes. I am very wilderness savvy, and having two witches is a huge help."

"And what happened in Wittica?" the prosecutor asked. Duran frowned.

"Well, apparently someone set another magic user after us since we got jumped right as we were about to leave Wittica with the carriage. The magic user and some thugs put up quite a fight, but eventually the two witches managed to extract us. To make sure we weren't being followed, I doubled back on my own while the ladies took the carriage to meet Mr. Upland."

"And that was the last you saw of them?" the prosecutor asked.

"Until today, yes."

"I see. Your Honor, I think the original question about their time with this man has been determined." The prosecutor said.

"I quite agree." Mako turned towards Elphaba's bench. "Would you like to ask any questions?"

Hortimer looked at Elphaba, who shook her head. While she would have loved to question Duran under the truth spell, she did not know what he had done to fool it. She would also not tempt fate by asking him more questions. Besides, he may be able to lie just as well to her.

"Then you may step down, Master Duran."

Duran smiled and calmly stood. He gave Elphaba the same smile as he walked by, and Glinda an even bigger one. The two witches turned to watch him but he quickly melted into the spectating crowd. Elphaba sighed.

"Miss Elphaba?" the judge's voice came across. Her attention snapped back to him. "Would you please shake the stand once more?"

"Of course." Elphaba answered. Once again she took the long walk between her bench and the witness stand.

"I am assuming the Lady Glinda's encounter with a dark sorceress in Gillikin has something to do with your situation in Wittica?" asked Judge Mako. Elphaba nodded.

"Yes. We had sent a message to Glinda's father, but the current story coming out of the Emerald City was that she had been kidnapped. Vitorili Upland did not think the letter was genuine and brought the local militia with him." Elphaba explained. Mako nodded.

"That could not have been good."

"It wasn't. Glinda probably could have explained to her father my presence, but not the militia. So we concocted a little skit to get them to leave. A little magic and smoke and it worked."

"Weren't these men commended for their efforts, Your Honor?" the prosecutor interrupted. "Their awards should be rescinded in light of this knowledge."

"Someone who is brave when facing a situation perceived as dangerous is no less brave than if it is." Elphaba rebutted before the judge could speak. "If I held a gun to your head and you were brave, would it matter if you didn't know it was unloaded? Of course not."

"I quite agree." The judge replied. "Besides, that is not the point of this case. What happened next, Miss Elphaba?"

"Well, we stayed in Frottica for a while. Relaxed, practiced magic, that sort of thing. However, we knew we couldn't stay there forever. People would get suspicious. So we went west until we hit the Kells, and followed them down to Kiamo Ko."

"Back to her lair, Your Honor." The prosecutor pointed out. The cold blue eyes bored into the man until he sat again.

"Thank you for that, Prosecutor. And what happened at Kiamo Ko?"

"We learned a little earlier that Madame Morrible had overthrown the current Throne Minister. As Morrible was always one to deal with her problems more directly, we began to prepare for whatever she could throw at us. I began to contact some of the old Resistance members and others I could depend on, if worse came to worse."

"That sounds like sedition, Your Honor." The prosecutor interjected again. Judge Mako turned to look at him.

"Prosecutor, if you're intent on pointing out every possible obscurity that might be treasonous, I will have you gagged. Is that understood?" came his gravelly voice. The prosecutor blanched.

"Yes, Your Honor."

"So, Miss Elphaba," Mako turned back to her, "what happened after you gathered more allies?"

"Well, we actually hadn't finished but, Glinda was kidnapped."

"Really?"

"Yes. An agent of Morrible's snuck into Red Windmill – that's the town at the base of Kiamo Ko – and abducted her. I gave chase but they managed to outpace me. I knew where they were going, and wouldn't let Morrible harm her in anyway." Elphaba replied. Mako raised an eyebrow.

"You think she would?"

"I have a dead sister, don't I?" spat Elphaba. Mako dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Your point is well made. So, you sped to the City. How did you get inside?"

"Some old Resistance members snuck me in. Unfortunately we were spotted and the barge we came in on was blown up as a distraction."

"Ah, I see. And then what?"

"Well, I made my way towards the Palace. I took a break at one point to sleep and avoid the riots, but other than that tried to figure out a way in."

"Not a planner, are you?" Mako asked with a slight smile. Elphaba shrugged.

"Not particularly. I do great things on the fly."

"As we can attest. Anyway, so you marched towards the Palace. How did you encounter Morrible?"

"Ran into her in the Palace courtyard. Apparently summoning a thunderstorm caught her attention."

"As it did the rest of ours. You fought Morrible?"

"Morrible and her adept, yes."

"By yourself?"

"At first. However, Glinda intervened at a crucial point and helped turn the tide."

"I see. You may step down, Miss Elphaba, as we know the rest of the story."

Elphaba nodded and went back to her chair. Judge Mako's eyes swept over the crowd.

"Is there anything else either the defense or the prosecution would like to add?" Mako asked. There was silence. "As that it is the case, the court will reconvene in one hour with the verdict and possible sentencing."

The Judge banged his scepter of authority, and the crowd steadily broke up.

* * *

As the black robed judge strode back up the aisle, Glinda grudgingly stood by her seat. She had wanted to comfort Elphaba in between but had been held up by questions and official business. As such she had not even got a chance to talk to the green woman. Judge Ephias Mako mounted his podium and sat.

"Please sit." Mako said. He looked down at the notes on his desk. There was a long pause, and then another. Judge Mako still was looking down, focusing on the notes. As time stretched on the crowd began to shift. Finally, the ice eyed judge looked up.

"The Ozian Exemplar Court was tasked with discovering if Elphaba Thropp, so called Wicked Witch of the West, was guilty of treason against the state of Oz. After all the testimony, the Court has reached its decision. Will the defendant please stand." He intoned emotionlessly. Elphaba and Hortimer stood.

"In the charge of whether the Wicked Witch of the West committed treason, documents submitted to the Court in various briefs have proven irrevocably that she has. Her sentence is death." He continued, never changing tone.

There was dead silence across the crowd. Internally, Elphaba crumpled as if punched. Her face and posture betrayed nothing, however, as years of withstanding verbal abused took over. Glinda, on the other hand, felt her knees go weak. She reached over to steady herself against one of the Palace Guard. Fiyero, positioned just behind Elphaba, narrowed his eyes as options began to run through his head.

"However, that was not the sole responsibility of this Court." Mako interjected and a low buzz started across the crowd. "The Court was also charged, in the process of discovery, to determine if Elphaba Thropp, Eminent Thropp of Munchkinland, is the Wicked Witch of the West."

The buzz across the crowd became louder. Elphaba slowly felt herself come back. She did not know where Mako was going, but he held her rapt attention. It was the same for Glinda. Mako banged his scepter once, a loud crack that silenced the crowd, before he continued.

"First, we determined if Miss Elphaba was a witch. As a witch was defined as a female magic user of any tradition, the answer was yes. She is a talented sorceress with formal training in the Shiz sorceric traditions. Second, was she of the West? Though during her years of activity she rarely stayed in one spot, she often operated around and in the Western portions of Oz. Therefore, yes. Now, was she wicked? Certain elements would point to yes: maiming of the Flying Monkeys, transforming several Ozian citizens' shape, kidnapping a child, assaulting Ozian officials and forces, freeing Ozian prisoners, and defying direct orders from Ozian officials."

"However, are these treasonous? Maiming of the Flying Monkeys is not; though considered Ozian property at the time, it would be at most vandalism. Transforming Ozians was both now seen to be for their benefit and, even if not it, would be battery. Child kidnapping also is not a treasonous crime."

"Assaulting Ozian forces, freeing Ozian prisoners, and defying rightful authority could be construed as treasonous. However, any activity she took prior to the events of the last year were absolved in the first rule of Throne Minister Glinda, when she pardoned political and Animal activists after overturning the Animal Laws. Therefore, those actions cannot under law be considered for treason."

"Now, for the events of the past year: Miss Elphaba did not at any time act out against rightful Ozian authority. She did not strike or hinder any Ozian forces. When she did resist Ozian authority, it was under the unlawful rule of Mordrea Morrible, and therefore cannot be considered treasonous. Therefore, Miss Elphaba Thropp, Eminent Thropp of Munchkinland, did not commit any treasonous activities and is not guilty of treason."

"Finally, as the Wicked Witch of the West was stripped of Ozian citizenship, she would not be considered under Miss Glinda's pardon. However, all evidence pointing to Miss Elphaba Thropp being the Wicked Witch of the West is circumstantial. Therefore, Miss Elphaba Thropp, Eminent Thropp of Munchkinland, is also ruled not guilty of being the Wicked Witch of the West."

"The Wicked Witch of the West's sentence for treason is death; this sentence has already been deemed to have been carried out. Therefore, no other entity will be legally able to be tried as the Wicked Witch of the West in the future. Miss Elphaba Thropp, Eminent Thropp of Munchkinland, is free to go as she is ruled innocent of the charges against her." Mako finished strongly, and slammed his scepter.

There was an explosion of noise as the crowd reacted to the verdict. Some cheered, some jeered, and some just babbled. Glinda let out a huge sigh of relief and began to try to push forward to Elphaba's side. Her guards attempted to clear the way, but it was slow going as the crowd milled about.

"You did it, Fae!" Glinda heard as she neared the front. She tried to push faster, her heart beating in panic.

The crowd seemed to part just enough for Glinda to get a view of the front. Fiyero had picked up Elphaba by the waist and spun her around. They were both laughing in exhilaration. As Elphaba's feet hit the ground, Fiyero pulled her close and kissed her. Elphaba tensed for a moment, but relaxed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Glinda stopped in her tracks. Her guards, seeing her sudden hesitation, stopped with her.

"Throne Minister?" one asked gently. He did not know what the expression on Glinda's face meant but it shook him to see her so vulnerable.

"Back to the Palace." Glinda managed to whisper. The guard attempted to catch her eyes, but Glinda seemed to gaze distantly ahead. He did not like it, but he did not have to.

"Back to the Palace, men." He managed to say confidently. He did not know how.

Glinda turned and began absent mindedly following in her guards wake. At one point a forgotten chair had fallen in her path and she robotically side stepped it. This brought her into contact with another, black clad body. As she rebounded she managed to mumble an apology.

"Easy there." The stern voice of Mako answered, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Straight on and you'll be fine."

Glinda nodded. As she did so caught sight of something. Had she been looking at his face she would have missed it. The object had only revealed itself for the briefest of moments as Mako's hand slid out of its black cover, and disappeared back under. Glinda's numb mind took several long seconds to register the object before she could place it. When she finally did, she inhaled sharply. A red stone atop a grey ring.

Her head whipped up, scanning the crowd. At her height she quickly lost Judge Mako as she could only see the shoulders and chests of the crowd. She turned to the nearest guard.

"Ephias Mako, where did he go?" she asked quickly. He looked stunned.

"The judge, My Lady? He went that way after shedding his robe." The man said and pointed. Glinda maneuvered herself until she saw him easily moving across the courtyard in a plain grey jacket and trousers. Glinda cursed.

"Go back to the Palace." Glinda told them urgently as she began to follow Mako. "I'll meet you there."

"But My Lady!" one began to protest.

"Now!" Glinda cut him off. The group stood there as they watched their charge shimmer and take the form of a more common person. They blinked, but then had lost her in the crowd.

Glinda had used a simple glamor spell to make her appear plain. Her shoes clacked off the cobblestones as she rushed to catch up to Mako. He had just turned down an alley and she hoped he had not sensed someone following him. The chase also allowed Glinda to push the unpleasant thoughts out of her mind for another time.

Glinda moved as fast as he heels allowed her to get to the alley. A long minute had passed, and Glinda was certain that Mako would have disappeared into some other turn or door. To her surprise, he was standing at the far end, conversing with someone just out of sight.

"-the things they did to her! It was atrocious! My only regret is that I could not pull the truth from Morrible herself." He growled. Glinda slowed and tried to turn back, but an unfamiliar voice caught her attention.

"It seems we have a guest, Ephias. We'll continue the conversation another time." Glinda heard. There was something else, too, but too low for Glinda to make out. She tried to appear nonchalant, but Ephias turned towards her.

"No need to skulk at the entrances to alleys, My Lady. I am well aware of who you are." His stern voice came down to her. Glinda summoned her anger (fueled by hurt), and stalked down the alley.

"You were in on it." She hissed. Mako stared at her impassively.

"On what?"

"You rigged this trial with Duran!"

"I did no such thing. No one can 'rig' a trial in Exemplar Court; the truth spell prohibits it. As long as the jurists ask the right questions, the Court hears everything."

"Except the other judge wouldn't have let those questions being asked. He was an Administration lackey."

"While I'd like to take umbrage for my colleague at that remark, it is too accurate to do so."

"So you, or Duran, made him sick, and then you took over."

"I would never do that, My Lady." Mako replied, giving her a stern stare. "I would never pollute the justice system so. I will go testify to that under a truth spell right now if you wish. The position came to me because I was the only other judge still in the Emerald City; all others have fled."

"And why didn't you?"

Mako smiled tightly.

"I was originally an arbitrator; an enforcer of the law on the street. My area was the slums of the City. After becoming a judge I still walked my old beat, and set up street courts. A little rioting is not going to scare me. It just makes things exciting."

"You claim to not pervert justice, but today Duran lied on the stand. How could he do that without your help?" Glinda shot back. For the first time Mako seemed startled.

"What? That's impossible. You must be mistaken."

"I'm not. Duran never took us to Wittica; that was an associate of his."

"Are you certain?"

"I'd testify under the truth spell if necessary."

"Damn." Mako replied and closed his eyes. Tipping his head back, the judge was silent. After a long minute, he finally spoke. "That changes nothing. While his circumvention of the spell is troublesome, there is no way to legally prove he did so. As such, the ruling stands and cannot be overturned."

"And how did you end up in Duran's service?" Glinda asked, suddenly curious.

"Fifteen years ago when I was that street judge, I caught a young nobleman raping a local girl. A man came up to me and asked if I would let him go in exchange for a promise of support to move up in the ranks. I refused. The man said that convicting one boy who would earn me the amenity of all nobles was foolish, and to wait until I could make a bigger impact. I refused again, and threatened to sentence him with bribing a judge. He smiled and left."

"Why didn't you take the offer?" Glinda asked. Mako eyes turned hard.

"There are no promises of the future. If you let evil escape this day, there is no promise you'll be able to make it up tomorrow. Or even if numbers matter when it comes to right and wrong. I also knew the type of man that would let someone go once would do it again, and eventually there would never be a time when what was right took precedent over what was prudent."

"I see."

"So, the next day a man came with the same offer. I refused again and convicted him of attempting to bribe a judge. I thought he was just a different lackey of the boy's parents. After sentencing the boy, the first man came back. Told me I had his support no matter what since I was a good man. From then on I moved up the ranks swiftly. Whenever someone would try to enact reprisals, they were quickly squashed. The slums started to think of me as the personification of justice herself."

"But when did you get the ring?"

"When I got promoted out of the arbitrators and into the higher courts. That night Duran came to me, and I asked him what I could do to repay him."

"And he told you to take it and always be ready."

"Yes. I know there are some more around the City, but you've obviously met more than myself."

"I've met quite a few of his agents, yes. Judge Mako, how long ago did you meet Duran?"

"Just over fifteen years now."

"So long? But he's so young." Glinda exclaimed. Mako nodded.

"Duran is a lucky individual where he is often mistaken for younger than he looks. In those fifteen years, he hasn't aged since I've seen him."

"But-"

A loud crash echoed behind them. Both turned to see people running amid new shouts. The pair waited for a moment, hoping for an isolated incident. However, the din grew louder as more citizens of the Emerald City began to join in. Ephias Mako turned to look at the Throne Minister of the Emerald City, and was shocked by the twisted grimace on her face.

"Can't they just ever stop?" asked Glinda, voice dripping in disdain. She looked at Mako in time to see him shrug.

"The citizens feel the only way they are heard is through violence. It has slowly grown over the years to become almost a festival of sorts, remembered fondly and looked forward to." he replied. Glinda noticed a large club had appeared in his left hand.

"I don't understand why. Why not just be at peace?"

"They could, if they loved their ruler as much as the ruler loved them. Otherwise, a rough hand is needed. Come, I'll escort you to the Palace. The Palace Guard and Home Guard will be deploying soon enough. If they worry for your safety they will be even rougher with the citizens."

"No." Glinda replied coldly. Her face became a mask of impartiality, and eyes ice. In all, she reflected Mako nicely. "I'll be out in front this time to make sure this is handled correctly."

"You are a good ruler, My Lady." Mako said sincerely. "The people have grown to depend on your firm but gentle hand."

"But how I hate them for it." Glinda sneered.


	49. Epilouge

The last few days of Glinda's tenure as Throne Minister closed with violence and discord. The riots that had broken out directly after the verdict had been quashed quickly. However, as if a cork had popped, a chain of follow up riots sprung up across the Emerald City. Glinda had been at the forefront of the Home Guard responses, determined to use the least violence possible.

For the first two days it worked. Glinda was constantly on the move those days following the wave of rioters. She caught rest where she could alongside the soldiers of the Home Guard, and used small magic to maintain her appearance. After the first few hours she had switched to her boots. Their familiar comfort had allowed her to stand the constant stress. Her calm demeanor and angelic appearance had shamed many citizens into going home.

The third day the City exploded. Former Gale Forcers and Administration supporters instigated several riots. These riots targeted non-Gillikin and Emerald City districts. Glinda had split the Home Guard and used her own Emerald Palace Guard to stop these assaults. The rioters even went so far as to attack the Emerald City forces. At one point it looked as if they were going to break.

At that point Glinda had stepped in. Her magic had blown back all the rioters and flung their weapons from them. When they had tried to continue the assault with their fists she blew them down and pinned them there. The Emerald City Forces spent hours rounding up the rioters while Glinda moved on. From that point, Glinda spearheaded the responses and used the same magical force to put down the riots. Many who saw her thought she was an angel of retribution.

Unbeknownst to Glinda, the former Gale Forcers launched an attack on the Palace itself. They had planned to capture or kill Elphaba, and depose Glinda. After the trial, however, Fiyero had ushered Elphaba off to the rented Vinkun estate of his father. There she was surrounded by not only the Sworn Guards of the Chief and Fiyero, but also her own Witch Guard. Seeing the heavily secured villa, no rioters dared go near.

The fighting in the Palace was swift and brutal. The understrength Emerald Palace Guard were taken by surprise, and their pikes had difficulty contending with the well trained swords of the Gale Force. The battle looked lost when the Soldier with Whiskers appeared and turned it back. He scattered the Gale Forcers in front of him, and bought enough time for a Home Guard detachment with their General at the head to arrive. The General gave no quarter or mercy to the treacherous Gale Forcers.

As smoky dawn rose on the fourth day Glinda took a deep breath. The heavy magic use of the previous day had taken its toll on her. She had to drop her minor enchantments on herself and her weariness was now evident to everyone. Four dirt smudged figures walked over to her. You could not tell beneath their coats and cloaks that they were female. Glinda sighed and turned a weary smile on them.

"Not exactly how I wanted to get to know you." She exasperated. There were soft chuckles from the four.

"Well, now you know what we can do." Singra replied.

"Yes, you are all quite talented, even if some of you are novices." Glinda answered. They perked up.

"I bet Sarima hated being relegated to dispatch duty." Lamented Gloma.

"Not at all." Came a voice from behind them. They turned to see the young Vinkun pushing a cart with food and tea pot. "I was happy to help anyway I could."

"And you were very helpful. Without you, we wouldn't have known about the Palace, or gotten to the General." Glinda said. The other Adepts nodded.

"I just wish…" Locasta started, but then shook her head.

"Wish?" Glinda asked as she floated some stools and a small table over. The act was almost more than she could bear, but she would not let these women see her weakness.

"Wish we didn't have to use our magic like this. I want to do more with it, not just violence." Locasta finished, looking at her feet.

"The world is a harsh place." Pfannee said, and took a sip of tea. The grimy blonde pulled a face. "Blegh. Not your fault, Sarima; I can't imagine any good tea shops are open. At least it's bracing. As I said, Locasta, the world is a harsh place. Our magic allows us to thrive in it. What you do with your strength is up to you. You can make the world better, or just exist in it."

"Optimism from you, Miss Pfann?" Glinda teased. Pfannee took another sip and grimaced.

"No. Just truth. Powerful people get what they want in this world. Be powerful, and you will get what you want. If that is a better world, then so be it."

"So, ladies, I now know you capabilities. Tell me what you plan to do before you go off to school with Miss Pfann." Glinda said, and took a bite of a piece of shortbread. There the six women sat in a bizarre imitation of a lunch formal while they discussed their plans and themselves while the Emerald City smoked behind them.

* * *

"You look tired." Elphaba said. The two women were standing outside the carriage station near the Home Guard barracks. As they did not want a repeat of the riots, there was a small detachment of Emerald Palace Guard and Home Guard in attendance. The Sworn Guard of the Vinkuns and the Witch Guard were also there, mounted for the trip.

"I am. It has been a busy week." Glinda replied evenly. Normally she would have never admitted it in public, but the two witches had cast a concealing charm as soon as they came face to face.

"I hear they are having a vote in the Hall today. Do you think they will elect a new Throne Minister?"

"I hope so. Either way, I am done."

Silence stretched between them. Glinda's held face her smile but it did not reach her eyes. Elphaba could not look at her, and constantly shifted her eyes away.

"You know," Elphaba started, "you could come with us. Get away from the City for a while."

"Thanks, and while the Vinkus is beautiful, it did nothing for my hair." Glinda replied lightly. Elphaba hated the tone.

"Glinda, don't…" Elphaba started but trailed off. Glinda raised an eyebrow.

"Don't?" she asked.

"Don't…don't forget to write." Elphaba finished. She could not say what she wanted to. For Glinda to not fall back behind her Good persona.

"I won't; though I don't imagine they'll be much going on. Even the Emerald City citizens seem to need a break from all the excitement." Glinda replied sweetly. Elphaba inwardly cringed.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Elphaba asked. It was the closest she could get to the question.

"Of course." Glinda lied. She was certain Elphaba would be able to tell, but the green woman either missed it or did not acknowledge it.

"Ok. Look, about everything-"

"You need to hurry otherwise you won't make it to the first stop." Glinda interrupted. "I know you are not used traveling by coach, but schedules and stops are very important for the horses and you."

"Glinda…"

"Go, Elphie." Glinda said. The blonde took a step forward and planted a kiss on the green woman's cheek. "You've finally gotten a real chance at happiness, now go."

With that, the blonde turned away. As Elphaba watched, she slowly was obscured by her guards. There had been so much more she wanted to say, but she could not have said it.

"Elphaba, it's time to go." Fiyero said. She looked at him.

"Yes, I know."

For Glinda's part, she simply placed the heartbroken girl that was Glinda into a small room in her mind and shut the door. She let Glinda the Good face the world.

* * *

"Glinda! How nice to see you again!" Shenshen squealed as she saw the blonde. Glinda smiled at the brunette and the blonde whose arm she was on. They were outside the Palace steps.

"You too, Shenshen. It's been a few exciting months, hasn't it?"

"Yes. Pfannee told me all about it. How thrillifying!" the darker haired girl continued. Glinda smiled as she remembered her old friends ease of excitement.

"Yes, well, it was less so during it. But all's well that ends well, right?"

"And now I get to trip around Oz with my blondie bear." Shenshen replied. Glinda smiled as Pfannee groaned at the nickname. "I have you to thank for that also."

"I hope it won't be too much trouble for you. I know you are married and have a young one."

"Oh, I won't be far from home often. A few days here and there, and then we are going to take my Maxentius with me. It shall be so fun the three of us."

"I see. I wish you the best." Glinda said with a genuine smile. Shenshen went to thank her, but caught sight of a vendor selling children's toys. She politely excused herself, and went to browse.

"I here Boq got together with Milla." Glinda said.

"Yes. They seemed to click right away." Pfannee answered.

"That's good."

"He also retained her as a Militia General."

"The old generals couldn't have been too happy with that."

"They were, but Boq repeatedly pointed out how she trounced them as justification."

"That did him no favors."

"True, but the people love Milla. First person to ever successfully invade the capitol of Oz. She's a hero to the Munchkinlanders, and to the women. There isn't much they can do about it."

"That's good. That will keep her busy. I'd imagine she would get bored being a housewife."

"And what of you?" Pfannee asked.

"I think I shall take a bit of hiatus from social life, to get my breath back. I have a feeling things are going to change a lot for me." Glinda replied while watching Shenshen talk to the vendor.

"You can't give up, Glinda. You have to keep fighting. If you don't, how can we?" Pfannee asked. There was more vulnerability in her voice than Glinda had ever heard. She knew she should say something to comfort the woman.

"I can't, Pfannee." Glinda replied evenly, watching Shenshen. "I'm just too tired to do it, and there doesn't seem to be anything worth fighting for anymore."

Pfannee's face fell, but she quickly concealed it when Shenshen came back. The two blondes gushed appropriately over the toy Shenshen had picked out, but Glinda had to go back to the Palace to finalize some last minute arrangements. Pfannee watched as Glinda walked away. She could not help but feel that everyone had gotten their happy ending but Glinda.

* * *

At midnight, Glinda retired from the Palace. A squad of specially selected Emerald Palace and Home Guard escorted her along the path to her villa. Many of the Emerald City citizens had turned out to see her, and Glinda spent time with them as she walked. She noticed the lamps in and around the Hall of Approval still lit. Last she heard they had still not selected a new Minister. She inwardly shrugged, as it was not her problem. Finally, as she reached the gate of her villa, a man in a dark grey suit opened the door.

After her villa was raided, none of the original staff (except the cook) accepted Glinda's return invitation. This had put her in a bind as she had forgotten to get staff until the last day in office. However, an associate of hers recommended this man. Checking into it, he came with numerous endorsements by many of the Emerald City nobility. What really sealed the deal for Glinda is that he came with his own staff.

Before entering her villa, she thanked the Palace Guard and tipped them as was customary. They blushed and thanked her. She did the same with the Home Guard, who blushed even deeper. Finally, she walked through the gates. The man bowed low.

"My Lady." He said in a deep timber.

"Please, Mr. Jonkel, it's just Glinda."

"As you wish. And I am just Jonkel." he replied. Glinda noted he had a face that looked etched of stone. Something to be thought upon later.

Glinda quickly retired to her room and began the process of de-Glindafying herself. The dress was taken by a healthy looking chambermaid to be cleaned. Her bath was already drawn but the blonde did not allow herself the luxury of soaking. After dismissing her maids, she shut the door and donned her nightgown. Taking a deep breath, she tried to quell the rising force.

It burst forth from her chest as a choked sob. Glinda tried to stifle the rest, but the torrent came. She fell to the floor, devoid of anything to even hold and comfort her this time. The last of her broke, and she curled onto herself as she fell into despair.

* * *

Avaric smiled as he walked through the halls of the Emerald Palace. The last year had been a turbulent time for both him and Oz. At some points even he had not known what to do. However, it had all worked out best for him, bringing him to this point.

As he walked into the throne room he saw a young man sitting on what was once the Wizard's throne. He was the picture of deep in thought with his first on his scraggily chin. Avaric framed the scene in his mind: the man deeply contemplating Oz while sitting regally in a dirty Home Guard uniform. Avaric smiled more.

The man himself noticed Avaric walked into the room. Up to that point he was as Avaric supposed; deep in thought. However, the echo of leather boots on the floor had drawn his attention. His mind was still attuned to the battlefield he had been on for the last three days. When he saw it was Avaric, he went back to studying the cracked columns. The man pinched his nose; the cracks and soot of the fights would have to be cleaned to make the Palace gleam as it should. Finally, he noticed Avaric had stopped in front of him. The man raised an eyebrow at the other. It was not like him to wait to speak.

"I've got good news." Avaric beamed. The man waited as Avaric paused for dramatic effect.

"They have named you Throne Minister. First time for a sitting Home Guard General." Avaric said as his smile grew.

Both of the man's eyebrows rose. That was unexpected. Looking upward, the man contemplated how his fate had changed. At twenty-seven he had been elevated to position as Home Guard General. Now, at the same age, he was going to be Throne Minister. Not the youngest, surely, but certainly still a feat. He looked back down at Avaric.

 _Throne Minister._ The man rolled over in his mind. _It will do. For now._

On a broken throne in the City of Emeralds, the man named Sheltergod smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking this ride with me. The next chapter here will not be an actual chapter, but list of references/tips of the hats in each of the chapters. I'm a bit narcissistic in that I want you all to notice all those things.


	50. Author's Notes and References

**Ch. 2**

A bit of continuity error here as she has both the hat and the book. At the end of the musical Elphaba has her hat. Oops

The Grimmerie opening to a certain page acts as it does during the events of Out of Oz when Glinda and Rain use it to freeze the lake.

The spell Glinda uses (To Call The Lost Forward) is the same from Out of Oz' ending.

Vocal range: a tip of the hat that it's a musical fanfic

**Ch. 3**

Munchkinland seceding from Oz: happened in Wicked

Glinda's books: Oz books by Baum

One eyed, one legged Hag: Original appearance of the Wicked Witch in Baum's book

Nessa's a religious fanatic with no arms: She appears as such in Wicked

Tell a big lie often enough: Joseph Goebbels said that. Hitler's propaganda man. The point is to show Glinda's slow loss of innocence

The spell Glinda casts to freshen up Fiyero is prestidigitation from D&D

Marianne the Witch with a talent for house spells and insists on being a nanny: Mary Poppins

**Ch. 4**

Saint Aelphaba: a legend in the Wicked Years where Elphaba gets her name from

The tune Glinda is humming while brushing Elphaba's hair: Popular

Glinda busting out into an aria: tip of the hat as it is a musical

**Ch. 6**

Elphaba dreams of the other world: Her dreams are similar to the one in Wicked

Opening to Fiyero's spell: tip of the hat to No Good Deed and every Wicked fan knowing the words

Masters in Sorcery: a reference to Kristin Chenoweth's oft repeated line "I have a Masters!"

**Ch. 7**

Fiyero likes the name Nor: Fiyero's daughter in the book is named Nor

Sarima: Fiyero's wife in the book, and a character I introduced later (I hadn't planned it yet, though)

Glinda describing Oz as a coven of vipers: In Wicked, Glinda describes Crage Hall the same way after he Ama is hospitalized

**Ch. 8**

Cherrystone: A captain (and later General) of Ozian forces in the Wicked Years. Also becomes a character here

Not really a reference, more a behind the scene: Glinda's joke tale about spending the night with courtesans was something I originally planned, but decided against as it was too dark. Couldn't leave it out, though.

Small breasted Elphaba vs busty Glinda: There is a penchant (in the US, at least) to cast bustier women as Glinda. Here's me poking fun at it.

Defying gravity comment: I hope I don't have to explain it.

**Ch. 10**

Agoy: Its yoga spelled backwards.

Fae: Its Elphaba's codename in the book (probably because she is green like an elf) and what Fiyero uses to call her

Fifi: I'm just making fun of fanfic writers here. I have no idea where this nickname started but it cracks me up. I prefer Yero.

Magical correspondence course: In the book, Elphaba only knows how to do magic as she took a correspondence course

**Ch. 11**

Glinda says she'll never marry another man: It's a Gelphie fic.

**Ch. 12**

Mockbeggar Hall/ Lord Chuffrey, Baronet of Paltos: Glinda's husband and residence in the Wicked Years.

**Ch. 13**

Fiyero's not having to use the goofy scarecrow voice: tip of the hat to Wizard of Oz film.

**Ch. 14**

To Call Winter onto Water spell: a spell used in Out of Oz by Elphaba and Rain to freeze the lake

**Ch. 15**

Ask me no questions and I'll spell you no lies: Elphaba says the same thing to Fiyero in Wicked

Scarto, Argento: Silver, and Trigger. Both are famous movie horses from the Western era of films here in America. The reference actually comes from Gladiator when Russell Crowe names the two horses on his breastplate

"A Horse!" "Of course.": reference to Mr. Ed, a talking horse.

Call me Dayus Ecks: Duran leans heavily on the fourth wall here, as he is referencing Deus Ex Machina, a situation that is solved by an impossible event or person. He is one with his saving of the two women.

**Ch. 17:**

Elphaba is well acquainted with ladders: a nod to the ladder used by Elphaba's in the musical.

**Ch. 18**

Appear in a puff of smoke and flames: a nod to how Elphaba appears in the Wizard of Oz movie

Conjurer of cheap tricks: a nod to Lord of the Rings movies. Gandalf says not to take him for one.

Brother Dervel: an alternate spelling of Derfel, a Welsh warrior saint of the sixth century said to be one of King Arthur's men. The story of his deeds reflects this.

**Ch. 20**

Lord Barrington: He's a Bear. Get it? Named for the infamous D&D stunt.

Duran smells of blood, powder, fire and steel: He smells this way to Barrington and to Elphaba after she can sense magic.

Another Duran note: Barrington met him ten years ago. That means when the ladies were eighteen and at Shiz.

I'm not, and don't call me Shirley: A bad joke made famous by Airplane!

**Ch. 21**

Elphaba transforms the Grimmerie into a book on Ozian architecture: The Grimmerie can be changed, as seen in Out of Oz, and it is Ozian architecture because Elphaba knows Glinda loves it so much,

Three men visiting a woman: Cherrystone, his second (who gets Darth Vader-ed) and Shell Thropp (Ess Tee), visiting Madame Morrible, who sends a letter to Pfannee

**Ch. 22**

Glinda's failed makeover of Elphaba: a reference to the Wicked NYC cast lip synch of Mika's cover of Popular.

Minkos Manor: A misdirection as I was trying to get people to think the Adept was Shenshen when in fact it was Pfannee

Pfannee's signet ring: Pines surrounding a house is a reference to Caprice-in-the-Pies from the Wicked book

**Ch. 23**

Wynne's ring: later known to be from Duran.

Side tidbit: Wynne is 23. She was 11 and half when Elphaba made her escape from the Emerald City and Duran picked her up.

Duran's associates count: Jui Lin, Sister Superior, and Wynne

Wynne's merry old Land of Oz comment: a tip to the song from the Wizard of Oz movie. Also, pointing out that everyone we see in Wicked is an heir of some sort.

St. Prowd's: a school in Shiz from Out of Oz. Rain stays there for a short while (and loses her terrible cockney accent).

Pleasure Pfaith: a cultish type religion from the Wicked Years books.

**Ch. 24**

Elphaba Sophelia Thropp: Sophelia was Elphaba's aunt who went crazy and was committed in the Wicked Years books.

**Ch. 26**

Wittica Opera House: This entire part is a sort of homage to Phantom of the Opera

Box five's secret passage: the infamous box five from Phantom

**Ch. 28**

More Phantom goodness: in the book Phantom it is said he singed the entire Opera House. Therefore, I assumed the hidden passages would have beautiful acoustics too.

Glinda singing: the song she is singing here in my mind in Think of Me (another Phantom reference) with a serious melancholic slant.

Wynnessa Starflare: Wynnessa Starflare is the stage name of Wedge Antilles sister from the Star Wars Expanded Universe.

Smells like repugnant peaches: What she is sensing is Pfannee's magic use, and the disgust Pfannee has for herself behind it. It taints her magical aura.

**Ch. 29**

Elphaba's spell _Aetur_ : Elphaba uses a pure primal version of the air spell here, and does so uncontrolled. That's why she starts to bleed from her nose, eyes, ears, and mouth; it's hurting her too.

Shenshen muses not for the first time she has not much brains to wrack: Reference to Out of Oz when Glinda thinks the same thing

The Fish: Shenshen's nickname comes from the comments in Wicked where Morrible is referred to as Fish-like

Cry Havoc, and let slip the dogs of war: From Shakespeare's Julius Caesar

The cleaning spell: Prestidigitation. Take it. It's super useful.

**Ch. 30**

Shrine to Lurline: In the book Glinda is a Lurlinist (even though she doesn't admit it openly) until after Elphaba dies. Then she is more an Elphaba-ist.

**Ch. 31**

Glinda asks about an Ozian Royal Guard named Sir Pfenix: This is part of Duran's story back in chapter 15. Glinda seems to know he is more than what he appears.

"You're speaking in riddles, and it's not like you" – Glinda's father to her: A bit too much Phantom made this homage.

Also, Glinda's parents often refer to her as Galinda through the chapter and meeting. Generally when being more affectionate. Once again, creating the duality of who she was and who she is.

Avaric drop serious hints that he knows what Pfannee is with the "which is a witch" comment and the Spider.

Avaric speaks about Milla and Boq, who soon reenter the story.

"Aren't you married?" "Who can ever remember?": an homage to Wicked when Avaric and Elphaba have the same conversation.

Pfannee passes a young Home Guard Commander on the road/ "His name was Turtle something": That is Shell Thropp. Shenshen is drunk and trying to use related memory. He was at Avaric's party, and the coup forced him back to the City. He told Pfannee his real name due to a weakness for (married) women.

**Ch 32**

Her mother calls her Galinda: Once again, falling into old habits. Also, they hadn't seen each other much since she became Glinda. (The typo of Glinda's name afterward was my mistake).

"We didn't have sex. She has at least wo broken ribs.": Glinda, lying with the truth.

Jinjuria: Milla comes back. The surviving Charmed Circle are all back on the board (except Crope and Tibbett).

**Ch 33**

One short day: An obvious nod to the song.

Pfannee and Shenshen are playing it up a bit so Glinda doesn't suspect them.

**Ch 34**

While not all that similar to Fiyero, their dark skins and board features were enough to make their hearts ache: Another line from Wicked that Elphaba thinks when venturing into the Vinkus

The Vinkun rafiqi letting him know he was real: a nod to a similar scene in the 13th Warrior

For the Scrow scenery I tried to stay close to the book.

Elphaba's just too hot: Once again, Elphaba has a higher than normal body temp.

"When in the provinces one must show some style.": another line from Wicked when Glinda is in Munchkinland

Darkness crept into Elphaba's vision: She is seeing the silence spell work, she just doesn't know it yet. She figures it out at the end of her session with Nastoya.

Nastoya warning about the binding stones: She knows what they are but is magically blocked from seeing Duran.

"Daughter of the Dragon." Nastoya refers to Elphaba as this in the novel.

The song of home Elphaba sings: I pictured it being the song sung by one of Arthur's knights from the movie King Arthur with Clive Owen.

**Ch. 35**

Elphaba's voice pitches similar to her cackle: This is a nod to the movie where the Wicked Witch has a really annoying voice and cackle. I use to show Elphaba when she's a bit unhinged.

Dilated eyes: As with Brr, it is a sign of her losing it a bit.

"I'm a student from the north, seeking truth." "I'm a student from the west, it is I who you seek.": a nod to a very similar line in the Mummy returns.

Oops. Here I have Elphaba say that the flying Monkeys couldn't grab Dorothy, but later at the trial she says they do. Let's just go with they did, shall we?

**Ch. 36**

Sarima in a doublet, legging and boots reminding Elphaba of someone: she looks like Duran. However, she has no connection to him.

**Ch. 37**

Crope and Tibbett: all the surviving Charmed Circle are accounted for.

Milla has red hair: first clue that Milla was Jinjuria.

**Ch. 38**

"When we're together there isn't anything we can't do.": nod to Defying Gravity.

Modrea Morrible: Her first name is a nod to Mordred, the bastard son of Arthur who tried to kill him and take over Briton.

**Ch. 39**

Grain exchange Elphaba hides in: a nod to the novel Wicked where Elphaba uses one as her base of operations.

The stone in Elphaba's hand warms: it's the sending stone to Duran

**Ch. 40**

The stone blazed in her hand: the sending stones react to feelings and nearness. Duran at this point is in combat mode so he's "running hot". That's why it is so warm. Plus, he does not like Cherrystone as he has unfinished business with him.

The Night Haunter: a title stolen from Warhammer 40k.

"Cry, Havoc, and let slip the Dogs of War.": Shakespeare again.

"The boatman always get his due.": Duran is referring to the Greek myth of the boatman taking souls over the River Styx.

**Ch. 41**

Shell's familiarity with Elphaba: it's because he knows who she is, but she doesn't know him. For reasons that will be explained later.

Duran as a multitude of colors: Elphaba is sensing the magic. She didn't before because her magical senses were dulled.

**Ch. 42**

Boq still calls Glinda Galinda: he's still obsessed over the old girl, not the woman she is now (Side note: my head cannon is that he always has. It's really easy to fit into the Wicked Witch of the East, too).

**Ch. 43**

When entering the Palace, a lot of homages to the Palace scenes from the musical.

The Soldier with Whiskers: an homage to Braum's stories where a Soldier with Green Whiskers guards the gates. Also, the man at the end of One Short Day with an overly large costume and orange facial hair I assume to be him. I just made him slightly more imposing.

General She-: Shell cuts the Soldier with Whiskers off from saying his real name for obvious reasons.

Side note: The Hall of Approval is based off the Senate building of ancient Rome. A very similar building today would be the British House of Commons.

Avaric sends a note south: He is sending a note to Shell at the Home Guard barracks in the southern part of the Emerald City.

Glinda as a tyrant: In ancient Greece, where the word stems from, tyrants were simply those who ascended to authoritative rule over the cities. In fact, they were usually very popular with the middle and poor classes, and despised by the (literate) aristocracy. Glinda's comment about a beloved despot here than is ironic.

Avaric seeing his old friend: Once again, going to see Shell.

**Ch. 44**

Mockbeggar Hall: where Glinda resides in the Wicked Years.

Avaric kissing Boq on the cheeks and forehead: Happens in the Shiz section of the novel Wicked.

Sarima Hestan: Hestan is a name used in Warhammer 40k for one of the Space Marine chapters.

Vitorili and Larena whispering: They aren't whispering sweet nothings, but have noticed that Glinda and Elphaba aren't not affectionate. So they are planning to step around the issue.

**Ch. 45**

Miss Greyling: was the sorcery teacher at Shiz that no one thought highly of.

The meeting Avaric goes to is with Shell

**Ch. 46**

Judge Mako: Mako is meant to invoke the image of Judge Dredd. His backstory, his appearance, and his devotion to the law are all similar.

Interesting tidbit: Mako always calls Elphaba Miss Elphaba, and Glinda Throne Minister as proper. The opposing counsel always calls her Miss Thropp.

Elphaba locking Dorothy in a room: This is a nod to both the musical and the original Baum books where the Wicked Witch did force Dorothy to do chores.

Mako asking about Duran: Not only does Mako need to maintain cover, but he also genuinely is trying to find out information about Duran. As a very smart man, he is trying to piece together who his benefactor is. He also knows about the sending stones that Glinda and Elphaba possess.

**Ch. 47**

Ess Tee nods to Avaric: Shell and Avaric know each other well, that's why he gives him the nod.

The Adepts: Pfannee and Sarima have been explored. Locasta is the name of the original Good Witch of the North in Baum's books as Glinda was the Good Witch of the South. Here I've made her Munchkinland's, most likely associating her with it because of Outlivealie's story The Rapport That Binds Us (which is one of the best Gelphie stories out there. If you haven't read it, go do so. Like, right now.) Gloma is the Good Witch of Southern Winkie Country in Baum's novel, and Singra is the Wicked Witch of the South. I used their names to stick with the Oz theme, and for byalencar who filled me in on some Oz history in the reviews.

Correspondence course in Sorcery: Once again, a node to the Wicked novel where Elphaba does the same.

Glinda's different selves: A nod to the novel Wicked where Elphaba says Galinda can think, but often shoves that person in a room in her mind and shuts the door (or something close to that).

Yarrick: Yarrick is the name of a character from Warhammer 40k.

**Ch. 48**

Duran's appearance: For those that missed it, Duran is dressed like one of the Emerald City's citizens from One Short Day and Thank Goodness in Wicked. This is not an homage, but is intended to be him as he kept an eye on things during the events of the play.

Ask me no questions and I'll spell you no lies: Duran repeats the quote he said before, and it is again an homage to the same Elphaba says in the novel Wicked.

How Duran knows about their adventure: bit of a spoiler, but he stopped by to see Wynne before seeing the women.

**Ch. 49**

Departure scene: I tried to mirror this scene closely with the final meeting of Glinda and Elphaba from the book. Also, another part with Glinda shoving parts of herself in different rooms in her mind.

Last scene: This last scene is what actually made me write this. I had come up with the idea of how and the why, and what would happen. But the image of a Shell on the Throne (in my mind, based off John Vanderlyn's _Marius Amid the Ruins of Carthage)_ is what sealed it.


End file.
